


The Legend of Aang: Book Four: Air

by Atlafan23



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Continuation, Gen, Mystery, Series Finale, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 264,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlafan23/pseuds/Atlafan23
Summary: Chaos builds slowly. A Prophet predicts an age of endless war and doom. Benders are mysteriously losing their ability to bend. And a new foe rises, claiming to the true heir to the Fire Nation throne. And as Aang searches for the Air Nomads, he learns that by defeating Ozai, he may have unwittingly secured the Fire Nation's victory in a war thought already won ...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Jet (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 12





	1. The Parade

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

Author's Note: With the renewed interest of Avatar the Last Airbender, I am writing my rendition of a Book 4: Air. This story will ignore the events of the Legend of Korra and the comics. It will be written as if the show continued with a Book 4. I hope you all enjoy it!

.

Water

.

Earth

.

Fire

.

Air

.

Long ago the Four Nations used to live together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang.

And although his Airbending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone.

But, I believed Aang could save the world.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter One:

The Parade

.

.

.

The wind whistled around the young Avatar's head as he flew his glider straight into the heart of a cloud. He emerged, laughing, his lemur friend Momo chittering alongside him.

But his face turned solemn when he looked ahead.

The skies were darkening.

A fleet of Fire Nation airships were closing formation.

And there … standing at the lead … was the newly pronounced Phoenix King Ozai.

Aang grit his teeth. "This is it, Momo!"

The bald monk landed on a rocky outcropping and watched as the Phoenix King charged forward, fire on his heels, landing before him.

The two foes stared each other down.

"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence."

Aang pointed at the fires raging around them. "Please listen to me! We don't have to do this! You have the power to end this and stop what you're doing!"

Ozai grinned. "You're right. I do have the power. I HAVE ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD!" Fire burst from his knuckles and mouth, before he launched himself at the Avatar.

.

.

.

"Kick-a-pow!"

.

.

.

A boomerang flew out of nowhere, whacking the Phoenix King across the head.

"Nooo!" he cried, as he lost his balance and fell hundreds of feet to the trees below. "The great Pheonix King Ozai … beaten by a mere water savage."

A boy in blue landed in front of the Avatar. "That's right!" the boy yelled at the falling Phoenix King. "The name's Sokka! I'll rock ya'!"

Sokka turned around, eyes wide, beaming at the Avatar as he caught his returning boomerang.

"I told ya', Aang! Boomerang would save the day!"

.

.

.

"Time out!"

A small child threw down his Avatar Aang action figure, complete with glider and poseable Momo figure. "Sokka was not there, Tai-Ron!"

A boy with dirt smudges on his face grit his teeth, holding up his Sokka action figure – with boomerang launching action figure! "So what?" Tai-Ron yelled back. "We're only playing, Shien! Besides, Sokka's my favorite! Why can't he save the day?"

Shien smacked his forehead. "Because, Avatar Aang is the hero! He defeated the Fire Lord and saved everyone! Not stinky ol' Sokka!"

The children looked like they were about to come to blows.

"Now, now, what is all this about?"

The children looked up. An old man was standing in the doorway of the building they had been playing in front of, holding a tray with three steaming cups.

Shien pointed at Tai-Ron. "He thinks stupid Sokka is the hero!"

"Why can't he be?" Tai-Ron asked. "I like Sokka. He did help the Avatar a lot."

The old man pulled up a stool and sat down, offering the children some tea. "On the house, boys. Be careful though, it's very hot." He took a sip, before sighing in deep contentment. "The Avatar certainly saved the day," he said.

Shien stuck his tongue out at Tai-Ron.

"… but," the old man continued. "He could not have done with without his friends. Sokka played a critical role. They all did. Katara. Toph. Prince Zuko. Even Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors. Not to mention all fighting men and women everywhere. They all contributed in their own way to the final victory." He sipped some more tea.

"See!" Shien said. "Sokka helped!"

"The Nations are at peace once again," the old man said. "If the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes could make peace with the Fire Nation, then certainly you two could learn to play together nicely."

The two boys lowered their heads. "Well …" Shien began. "I s'ppose it wouldn't hurt to let Sokka win against the Fire Lord once in a while."

Tai-Ron perked up. "And I guess we could also replay what actually happened too." The two boys scooped up their Team Avatar action figures and ran off, laughing and yelling at each other.

"You always knew how to defuse tense situations, Uncle."

Uncle Iroh turned to see his nephew, Prince … no, Fire Lord now … Zuko standing in the doorway of the Jasmine Dragon, wearing the tea shop's signature waiter robes and holding a tray of tea.

Iroh poured himself another cup, allowing himself to inhale the aroma. "Yes. There is a new wind blowing in the air Nephew. Peace … after a hundred years." He yawned. "I feel I can finally rest." He eyed his nephew. "A man needs his rest."

Zuko put the tray aside and sat down next to his uncle. "I don't have time for rest. In a few days I'll have my first real test as Fire Lord."

Iroh nodded knowingly. "The trial."

"I can't believe the Earth King wants me to testify against my Father … and Azula …"

"Justice will be served," Iroh stated.

"Will it?" Zuko threw a pebble. "My father hurt so many people … yet the Avatar spared his life. I don't know if the leaders of the Peace Coalition will see things his way."

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "The Avatar personally selected the leaders of the World Peace Coalition. If he has full faith in their decisions, then so should you."

Zuko turned away. "I don't know if I fully see things his way either."

Iroh looked at him knowingly and Zuko bowed his head further.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. Part of me wants to believe that Aang did the right thing … but I'm afraid sparing my father will only come back to bite us all."

"Your father was a man consumed by power. Unreasonable. Unrelenting. But with his bending gone, I am sure that he will have time to think about his life … tomorrow always brings a new perspective for everyone."

"I said something like that to him when we last spoke. That hopefully his time in prison could help him get on the right path." He looked up at his uncle. "Do you think it's possible?"

"Anything is possible. You must have a little faith, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko stood up. "It's almost lunchtime. My shift here is almost over."

Iroh stood up. "Your last shift here with me." He sniffed. "I've never had such a faithful tea maker."

"I had the best teacher."

Iroh laughed as he clapped Zuko on his back. "Before you end your shift and begin your new life leading our nation to glory, I do have one final task for you."

"Anything, Uncle."

"Remember last spring, when I set you up on a date with that nice girl Jin?"

"Yeah…" Zuko replied, not liking where this going.

"… well, she came by the other day. Apparently her parents are part of Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring, and having nobility come 'round here could really help business!" He put on a cheesy smile.

Zuko facepalmed. "I am not a piece of meat to be sold off, Uncle!"

"Okay, okay, forget I said anything," Iroh replied as they entered the Jasmine Dragon. "But she's not the only girl coming around looking for you. There were several girls who came by … said they were reading books on fortunetelling … something about needing ingredients for a love potion. In exchange for them coming everyday, I may have …" his voice trailed off.

"Uncle!"

Iroh held out his hands in a placating motion. "So I may have given them a few of your fingernail clippings in exchange for more tea sales."

"That … may be the weirdest thing you've ever done, Uncle." Zuko went behind the counter. "I'm gonna go finish my shift now."

.

.

.

"No! That is wrong! You may be the Avatar, but if you can't get the choreography right, then the whole day will be a disaster!"

Aang stood on one leg in a most flamboyant pose. He was in a warehouse in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. He struggled to hold his balance. "I did what you told me!"

"No!" Joo Dee wagged her finger at him. "Your pose is all wrong, your timing is seconds off! Do you really want to besmirch the Victory Day Parade with shoddy dance moves?!"

"I'm not shoddy!" Aang lost his balance and fell face-fist.

Behind them, Toph and Sokka were snickering.

"Nice one, Twinkletoes! We should call you the Fancy Flopper!" Toph pointed and laughed.

Sokka joined in. "Looking a little light on your limbs there, buddy!"

Katara walked over to them, wagging her finger. "Knock it off, guys! Aang's got the most important role in this parade!"

"Yeah, not falling over," Toph replied.

Aang Airbended himself to his feet and dusted off his shirt. Momo landed on his shoulder. "I think I'm beginning to get it," he replied. "Instead of posing on my right foot, maybe I should try my left."

"Maybe you should try dancing lessons," Joo Dee answered. She rubbed her eyes. "What is the use? The parade is tomorrow … if you haven't got the moves down yet, you never will. And after the Earth King gave me my one and only chance to head the Cultural Heritage Division …"

Sokka swaggered over to her. "Hey, no sweat lady. If you want smooth, then you've got the smooooothest chad this side of the Earth Kingdom."

"Really?" Toph asked. "Can you go and get him then, Sokka?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "Why must you always crush me?"

Toph shrugged. "I'm bored and I need an easy target."

"Well," came a female voice from the other side, "if you need some dance moves, I can teach you some tricks about balance." Suki walked over to Aang. "The style of combat we Kyoshi Warriors use is very similar to dancing."

Suki moved Aang into position. "All about balance …"

Joo Dee moaned. "We don't have time for this! And the floats! Where are the floats?"

As if on cue, the doors to warehouse opened, and several large, colorful floats emerged. One was a big float of Appa.

Finally, the last float rolled in. Joo Dee's eyes beamed as she walked up to this one. This float was fiery orange. It was a scene depicting Aang's final confrontation with the Fire Lord.

"Perfect," Joo Dee said. She whirled around to Sokka. "And you're sure they'll run? No problems?"

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, I designed these myself."

"That isn't very reassuring," Joo Dee replied.

"I really dislike her," Sokka grumbled to Suki, who pressed her fingers to her lips to suppress a laugh.

Joo Dee turned to Team Avatar, hands clasped. "Now, if we can all remember the choreography … I can introduce you to the actors you'll be working with."

"Actors?" Aang asked. "You never said anything about actors."

"Absolute professionals," Joo Dee replied. "As the floats move through the Upper Ring and arrive at the outside of the Earth King's palace, I thought it would be amusing to act out your victory against the Fire Lord."

Aang looked uneasy.

"Yes," Joo Dee continued. "As the Earth King prepares his speech, you will be 'ambushed' by Fire Lord Ozai and Azula. You will 'fight' and you will defeat the Fire Lord in a grand, climactic finale before all of Ba Sing Se!"

Sokka pumped his fist. "And then we get medals from the Earth King!"

"Well, only the Avatar gets a medal," Joo Dee replies. "You didn't defeat the Fire Lord."

Sokka's voice squeaked. "I helped! I'm a hero!" He whirled around. "Guys … back me up here!"

Aang cleared his throat. "Okay, so when do we get to meet the actors?"

The floats parted, revealing the acting troupe.

"Jiminy Jilickers," came a feminine voice. "I'm the Avatar."

It was the Ember Island Players.

A middle-aged actress in a Katara costume stood there wailing; a skinny bucktoothed guy dressed as Sokka stood there holding a leg of meat; a buff Toph; an angry Zuko with luxurious locks; a demonic looking Ozai with a penchant for overacting; and an Azula actress doing her best to look intimidating. The female actress dressed as Aang stood there laughing and dancing in place from sheer excitement.

Aang, Katara, Toph and Suki all simultaneously facepalmed.

Sokka stood there, absolutely thrilled. He practically floated over to the Sokka actor. "Have I got some more jokes for you, fella!"

.

.

.

Sokka was inspecting the float that Team Avatar would ride in the Victory Day Parade, Joo Dee hanging over his shoulder.

"How does it look?" she asked.

Sokka shrugged. "Looks good to me."

Toph was lounging around atop the float. She leaped off. "Uh, Snoozles … you might wanna check the rear left wheel. I'm sensing it might be off a little …"

Sokka shrugged again. "Meh. I'm sure it's fine."

Meanwhile, Katara was busy adding more decorations to one of the floats. Aang sauntered over to her.

"Hey … Katara …"

"What's up, Aang?"

"Oh, you know … the usual …"

"Sounds fun."

Aang bit his lip. "So … we haven't really talked … since the other night in Iroh's shop …"

Katara turned to face him. "The night we kissed." She sighed. "I'm sorry. We got so wrapped up in this Victory Parade, and then your responsibilities with the World Peace Coalition … I guess we never really discussed where things stood."

"Sooo … where do things stand …?" Aang asked.

Katara grabbed Aang's arm and led him to an isolated section of the warehouse.

"Okay," she said. "We can talk in private." She turned to look at the monk. "So, I kissed you. I think that should make it clear where we stand."

"Sooo … are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Aang asked.

Katara shrugged. "Guess so."

They both rubbed the back of their heads awkwardly.

"Don't boyfriends and girlfriends go on dates and stuff?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Katara replied. "But … I kinda want you to ask me on a date … officially."

Aang puffed his chest out. "Well then officially, will you go on a date with me?"

Katara beamed. "Of course, Aang. What should we do?"

"Oh. I didn't really think of that." He rubbed his head. "You wanna head out into the Upper Ring? Maybe check out the vendors and grab a bite to eat?"

"I would love to!"

Aang beamed. "Okay, see you later this afternoon!"

She grabbed his arm. "Aang … we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. Don't be afraid to kiss me."

Aang looked over at Sokka who as waving his arms like an angry hog-monkey at Toph, who was pointing and laughing at him. "Okay," he said. "But … can we not do it in front of Sokka … until we can sit him down and tell him that we're together?"

Katara nodded. "You got it. We'll have to ply him with lots of meat to put him in a good mood first before we drop that bomb."

They both leaned in and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

Katara turned and began decorating the float again, beaming.

Aang was on Cloud Nine for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

The Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se seemed almost circus-like. Colorful banners hung from buildings and various venders had set up shop. All in preparation for the Victory Day Parade tomorrow.

Aang and Katara walked together, taking in all of the sights and sounds.

Their first official date.

Aang found his fingers intertwining with hers, and she gave him a knowing smile.

"Let's check out one of the vendors," she said. They approached a booth with a burly looking vendor.

"Hey look!" Aang said. "They've got action figures. Of all of us!" He picked up various different figures of himself, Katara … they even had a Western Air Temple playset.

Katara picked up an Aang figure and noticed a pull-string in its back. "I think this one talks." She pulled the string.

A high-pitched voice came out of it. "Yip-yip, Appa!" Katara pulled the string again. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" it asked.

Aang wrinkled his nose in horror. "It makes me sound like a little kid! Who recorded this, that Ember Island actress?" He held up the Aang figure in disgust.

Katara shrugged. "Don't look at me, those are your catchphrases."

Aang picked up the Katara figure and pulled the string in its back. "It just gives me so much hope!" Aang pulled the string again. "Sokka! Aang! Have you washed behind your ears!"

It was Katara's turn for disgust. "I don't sound like that! Now put that down, Aang!"

Aang stared at her in disbelief as he pulled the doll's string again. "I don't sound like that," the doll's voicebox said. "Now put that down!"

"Let's see what the Sokka one says," Katara said, picking up the doll in the likeness of her brother. She pulled the Sokka string.

Instead of Sokka's voice, a teenage girl's voice came from the doll. "Eew. Do you know how many carbs are in fireflakes? They'll go straight to my thighs!"

Katara and Aang looked at each other. "… this one must have had the wrong voicebox put in at the factory. That means some doll somewhere has a Sokka voice box!"

.

.

.

In a town far away, on the other side of the Earth Kingdom, a little girl sat outside playing with a doll of a blonde woman in fashionable attire. She pulled the string.

"It's a giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly!"

The little screamed and threw the doll in horror before running back into her house, arms flailing.

"Mushy giant friend!"

.

.

.

Katara dropped several coins on the table. "I'll take the Sokka doll!" she exclaimed.

The vendor shrugged and scooped up her coins.

"But Katara," Aang said, "that one's defective."

"Oh I know," she replied, clutching the doll tightly. "I'm gonna have a blast with Sokka later."

As the two walked further up the streets of the Upper Ring, they noticed a large crowd forming. People were cheering, clamoring to get close to someone.

"Wonder what's going on?" Aang asked.

He and Katara bumped their way through the crowd, surfacing near the front. Now they saw what – or whom – the crowd was circling.

They appeared to be … performers? But they couldn't be. They were kneeling, chanting. And they were wearing robes.

Orange and yellow robes.

It couldn't be, Aang thought. Could it?

It was then that a plume of purple smoke burst from the ground. Everyone watched with bated breath.

A man appeared in the midst of the chanters and the crowd. He wore simple, purple robes and he had long, white, wooly hair and a fluffy white beard. Simple glasses adorned his eyes.

Aang couldn't help but notice he had an almost grandfatherly look.

"I wonder who that is?" Katara asked.

The man in the crowd next to them whirled on them. "You don't know who that is?"

"Should I have?" Katara asked.

The man's eyes misted and he spoke in glorious terms. "That my friends … that is Brother Truth, the Interpreter of the Law. Leader of the Prophets from the Sky."

Aang had a hopeful gleam in his eye. "Are they … are they Airbenders?"

"No," the man replied. "They're not benders at all, though I've heard they've studied the teachings of the Air Nomads."

"Why are they called 'Prophets'?" Katara asked.

The man was incredulous. "Because that's what they are!" He clasped his hands adoringly. "Brother Truth is never wrong in his prophecies. Never. He predicted that the Avatar would return. He even predicted that the war would soon end. He even got the date the Fire Lord would be defeated by the Avatar right!"

Katara's eyes gleamed. "Whoa! Another soothsayer! I wonder if he knows Aunt Wu?"

The kneeling chanters increased their chanting.

Louder.

Louder.

To a fever pitch.

Just when Aang thought they couldn't get any higher, Brother Truth held up a hand.

The chanters instantly stopped. They carried a makeshift chair to a makeshift high altar. Brother Truth gathered his simple purple robes and took a seat. Next to him on a small table were white orbs that seemed to be made of chalk. Brother Truth picked up an orb. He closed his eyes, and crushed the orb into powder, before blowing it.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the powder dust had turned golden.

He then spoke, but his voice didn't need amplification. Everyone heard him as though her were right next to them. "As I have seen, so it has been."

The crowd cheered. "What have you seen, Brother? Tell us!"

"I saw the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. The Avatar has emerged from his struggle victorious!"

The crowd was applauding. Brother Truth held up a hand.

"But I been allowed to see more … more than what was shown to me at the first."

A hush fell over the crowd as they mumbled amongst themselves.

"… I have seen that this struggle was only the beginning of the Avatar's test. The War was only the first of many sorrows to befall the world. And the Avatar's greatest battle lies ahead!"

This clearly was not what the crowd was hoping for. But they stood silent, waiting with baited breath.

Katara and Aang looked at each other questioningly.

Brother Truth held up another white orb, crushing it to powder. As the wind blew it, the powder became blood red.

"I have seen the rise of a new Fire Lord … one who will become a servant of the forces of entropy … one who will ensure that there cannot be a lasting peace …"

The crowd murmured.

"Do you think he means Zuko?" Katara whispered.

"I don't know," Aang replied.

Brother Truth was speaking again. "I have seen an endless war … all nations will be thrown into unending turmoil. Many will perish in blood…"

The crowd gasped, and many people began bursting into tears.

" … and I see the Avatar … he has abandoned the world once again for another hundred years …"

The crowd was going nuts.

Katara looked at Aang. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I would never abandon this world again."

Brother Truth continued speaking. "But, in the midst of these dire times, I have also been sent to bring you good tidings. A message of hope in the chaos. A sliver of light in the darkness. Those who will hold firm to each other … who refuse to see the unity of the nations dissolve … they will make it through the long night …"

The crowd was still grumbling, wondering the meaning of these prophecies.

Brother Truth stood up. "Come forward, those who would serve. Those who would seek to join my cause … to prevent these horrors from coming to pass… come, be anointed …"

The crowd began moving toward the altar, nearly bowling Katara and Aang over.

People ran to the prophet, kissing his hand, kissing the hem of his robes.

Katara tugged on Aang's shirt. "Come on … we should get moving. You have to be somewhere tonight, remember?"

"Yeah. Yea." Aang looked down at the ground as he walked, wondering what the prophet had meant when he said the Avatar would abandon the world again.

They spent the rest of their walk in silence …

.

.

.

The evening sun crested, bathing the Earth King's Royal Palace with an orange glow. Outside of the palace, Earth King Keui sat on a portable throne, lovingly stroking the head of his pet bear, Bosco. He was surrounded by Earth King generals and various diplomats. General How stood at his right hand, and a young new Lieutenant, Sen, stood at the left.

Aang walked up the steps leading to the palace's main courtyard. He was dressed in his full Avatar regalia. He bowed low before the Earth Kingdom's monarch. "Earth King Keui … It's an honor to see you again."

King Keui smiled. "Avatar Aang. Thank you for interrupting your schedule for me. I know you are busy with tomorrow's parade … as well as preparing for the trial in a few days. This won't take long and I feel much safer now that you are here."

Aang nodded. "Whatever you need of me, Your Highness. I'm here."

They turned as a Fire Nation entourage approached. Zuko was dressed in his Fire Lord robes. Trailing him were a team of Imperial Firebenders, as well as various Fire Nation officials including War Minister Qin and General Shinu. With them was now Zuko's right-hand man, Commander Jee. Jee had accompanied Zuko on his quest to capture the Avatar, when he was banished by his father. Jee had felt that Zuko was endangering all of their lives, but came to have a new respect for him. After being conscripted into Admiral Zhao's campaign against the Northern Water Tribes, Jee left the military. Upon being crowned Fire Lord, Zuko had hunted Jee down and offered him a position as his advisor. Jee couldn't refuse.

Zuko bowed low before the Earth King. "Your Highness … my men have just received word. The prisoners are almost here." He turned, smiling, to the Avatar. "Hey, Aang."

Aang bowed. "Fire Lord."

Keui could barely contain himself as he smooshed Bosco the bear's cheeks. "Can you believe it, Bosco! The Avatar and the new Fire Lord! Together at our palace! Isn't it exciting?"

The bear grumbled.

Commander Jee tapped Zuko on the shoulder. "Sir … they're arriving."

Everyone watched as a Fire Nation airship descended before them. Several Imperial Firebenders emerged from the airship. One of them was wheeling a prisoner in a strait-jacket. The prisoner had a metal mask tied around her face, and her jet-black hair was askew. But her eyes … her eyes were wild.

Zuko looked over at Commander Jee. "Was it really necessary to put that contraption on her face?"

Jee shrugged. "Tell that to the office whose finger she bit off."

Zuko bit his lip. "Point taken."

The guards wheeled the restrained Azula up to the Earth King.

Zuko felt awkward. This was the first time he had seen his sister since the comet … after she attempted to kill both him and Katara. Zuko, however, was not without compassion. He had tried to give her the best psychiatric care that the Fire Nation could afford.

But nothing seemed to help.

From setting one therapist's head on fire, to threatening to claw out the eyes of another … Zuko was beginning to think there was no hope for her.

And now, the leaders of the newly formed World Peace Coalition wanted to put her on trial.

And Zuko would be forced to testify.

He looked over at Jee. "What of the other prisoner?"

"They're bringing him now, sir. He hasn't put up the fight that your sister did. So far, he's been the model prisoner."

Everyone watched as two Imperial Firebenders marched a man in rags down the ramp of the airship and towards the Earth King's throne. The man's long hair hung limply over his eyes, which were downcast.

Catcalls began coming from the Earth Kingdom forces standing by the throne.

"Phoenix King? More like the Prom Queen now!"

"Not so tough without your bending, eh?!"

At that last comment, Aang shifted uncomfortably. A pang of guilt stabbed at his gut. He had used Energybending to remove the Fire Lord's bending. But to some people, bending was who they were. Although Aang didn't kill him, seeing Fire Lord Ozai like this made him think that, in one way, he did.

Ozai seemed to be a defeated, broken husk.

A shell of man.

The two Imperial Firebenders led Ozai up the steps, to face the Earth King. Keui stroked Bosco the bear. "Fire Lord Ozai … in three days' time, you will stand before the World Peace Coalition to answer for your crimes."

Ozai's eyes darted over to Zuko.

The new Fire Lord averted his gaze, unable to look at his father.

Next to Ozai, Azula's breathing grew louder and more ragged. She was also staring at Zuko, with eyes to kill.

Ozai finally looked over at Aang, who also averted his gaze.

Finally, the Phoenix King looked over at Keui, before letting out a small chuckle. "All these soldiers … just for me? It seems like you may be afraid, Your Highness." Those last two words dripped with sarcasm.

Keui did not back down. "We will see who's afraid when justice from the whole world hangs over your head."

For the first time, Ozai cracked a small smile. It didn't fit his current, defeated appearance. "Justice," he hissed. "We will see…"

Keui motioned to the officer on his left hand. "Lieutenant Sen … see to the prisoners."

The young Lieutenant Sen nodded. "Take them to dungeons … they must be kept under constant supervision. Do not underestimate either of them."

The Imperial Firebenders followed Lieutenant Sen, wheeling Azula away. As Azula was led away, and Zuko vanished from her line of sight, she began screaming and writhing against her bindings.

Ozai stood there for a moment, staring intently at Zuko.

"Son."

And that was all he said. Two Imperial Firebenders grabbed him under his arms and led him away.

.

.

.

A flash of lightning.

Aang was floating in the air in the Avatar State. His eyes and mouth bubbled with white light.

Below him, Fire Lord Ozai lay defeated and helpless.

Aang used Earthbending to force the Fire Lord into a kneeling position.

He placed his fingers on Ozai's forehead and neckline.

Orange and blue light coalesced into the sky.

And as the light receded, Ozai punched at Aang.

Nothing happened.

"W-what did you do to me?"

"I took away your Firebending. Now you can no longer threaten – or hurt – anyone with it again."

And Aang turned.

But as he turned, he felt something in the pit of his stomach.

Was it guilt?

What were the true impacts of removing someone's bending?

Did Aang steal a part of the Fire Lord's soul?

He could feel something slimy … malevolent … gnawing at his insides …

Almost as if by taking away Ozai's bending, a part of the Fire Lord now existed within the Avatar …

And Aang saw something else … a world on fire.

And himself, in ice, disappearing again for another hundred years …

.

.

.

Aang bolted upright in his bed in a cold sweat. He looked around. He was still in his apartment in Ba Sing Se.

It had all been a dream.

He had apparently woken Momo, who stared at him, cocking his head.

Aang whirled his legs over the side of bed, slipping on an overshirt. "Come on Momo," he said. "I need some fresh air."

He passed by the other bed in his room, where Sokka was lying, mouth slack, drool pooling on his pillow.

.

.

.

Aang's wanderings had brought him to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. He walked, staff in hand, Momo on his shoulder, deep in thought.

The dream had really affected him. Aang wondered whether it was simply a dream … or a vision?

Did this have something to do with what the prophet had said earlier?

By sheer coincidence, Aang found himself in the area of the town where the Prophets From the Sky had made their prophecies earlier.

No one was around, but the altar was still there with the throne.

Aang ascended the high altar, and sat upon the throne, deep in thought, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Comfortable, isn't it?"

Aang jumped to his feet as he saw the kindly face of Brother Truth. The prophet was standing there, in his simple purple robes, arms behind his back, staring at him behind his spectacles.

"I-I'm sorry," Aang said, bowing respectfully. "I didn't realize …"

Brother Truth waved him away. "Not at all. Please, sit. Be comfortable." The High Prophet snapped his fingers, and another chair appeared on the high altar. He sat down.

"I knew you would be here tonight, Avatar Aang."

"You did?"

"Of course. I have been gifted with such sight. But, of course, this gift is also a curse."

"I was here this afternoon," Aang said. "I heard your prophecies to the crowd."

Brother Truth nodded solemnly. "Yes … yes, I am afraid that the true struggle has yet to begin. Such is the fate of all Avatars, I am afraid. Your duty is ensure the balance between both worlds. But as I have discovered, this can never be truly, permanently accomplished. This is why the Avatar is always reincarnated. The Avatar Spirit exists into perpetuity, which implies that imbalance will last into perpetuity. But of course, the Air Nomads knew this."

This caught Aang's attention. "You know of the Air Nomads?"

"I have never met them," Brother Truth sighed. "But, in my early years, I journeyed to all four Air Temples. I scoured their libraries. Unfortunately, there was not much left. As part of the purge of your people, Fire Lord Sozin ordered all records, all scrolls, everything the Air Nomads had written – to either be destroyed or taken to the Fire Nation. Yes, many writings of the Air Nomads are gone, though some … select writings … remain in the Dragon Catacombs of the Fire Nation. Fortunately for me, the Air Nomads did hide some of their scrolls. Nothing more than philosophical writings and Airbending scrolls. The scrolls did me no good as I am not a bender, but their philosophy – ah, that intrigued me."

"What did you learn from them?"

"Nothing more than what they already taught you, I'm afraid."

Aang sighed. "You've journeyed to all four temples … tell me – have you found anything – anything – that might suggest some of my people survived?"

Brother Truth sighed. "Alas, no. The Fire Nation was very thorough, I am afraid."

Aang's spirit sunk. He decided to change the subject. "The prophecy you made today … you said a new Fire Lord would plunge the world into chaos … and that I would abandon the world again."

Brother Truth nodded solemnly. "I have foreseen it. And if I am right – (and I am never wrong) – then it proves the Air Nomads right."

"How?"

"The Air Nomads believed that history is cyclical. Patterns in the past are repeated in the future. With each cycle – Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall – Water, Earth, Fire, Air – these same patterns emerge, only in different ways. And yes, as we move into Fall – the season of your people – the pattern will emerge again."

"You're never wrong, you say," Aang replied. "But then, what about free will? Can the future be changed?"

"You must learn to stop thinking in these binaries. What are free will and predestination but two sides of the same coin?"

Aang stared at him.

"My prophecies have never been wrong, Aang. But, there is a first time for everything. Perhaps there is hope … perhaps, if you listen to me …"

Aang leaned forward. "Tell me. Anything."

Brother Truth sighed. "You must never perform Energybending on another living thing again."

The Avatar blinked. "What?"

"You have already treaded dangerous grounds by removing the Fire Lord's bending. You have violated the sanctity of another living being … removed a core of who that person is."

"But … I did it to the Fire Lord! The baddest man on the planet! Surely this was better than killing him?"

"Is it? You saw him today. Defeated. Broken. Is he better off living life without something that makes up the essence of who he is?"

Aang didn't respond.

Brother Truth stood up and began pacing, arms behind his back. "There doesn't seem to be much of a need for justification when it comes to the Fire Lord. But what about the future? What about when you come into conflict again? Energybending is addicting. Once you start doing it, you start looking for justifications to do it again. At first, it seems necessary. The second time at least. Then the third time you do it, you question the need for it, but rationalize it away. Finally, you no longer need rationalizations."

Aang remained silent.

Brother Truth faced him. "You eventually start doing it because you enjoy it. And it does make you more powerful. By taking away a person's bending capabilities, you add it to your own. You certainly become more powerful … but the more you do it, the more you need to do it. And by stealing a core of who a person is, you integrate some negative aspect of that person's soul into your own. Before you know it, you are no longer recognizable. Even to yourself."

"But then … why did the Lion Turtle give it to me as a gift?"

"For that, I have no answer. The Lion Turtle may have meant well … but then, some spirits play a larger, more dangerous game of Pai Shao. Heed my warning, Avatar. You must not Energybend again. Or my prophecies most certainly will come true!"

Aang stood up, bowing low before the prophet. "I will consider your advice, Brother Truth. Thank you."

He picked up his staff and turned to walk away.

"She will tempt you."

Aang stopped.

"Tonight, she will make her escape. And she will tempt you to use Energybending as you did on the Fire Lord. You know of whom I speak."

Aang swallowed tightly. "I will heed everything you have told me."

And with that, Aang leaped off the platform.

.

.

.

An Earth Kingdom guard maintained a silent vigil in the prison tower of the Earth King's palace. The moon shone through a crack.

The cell door was made of metal, with only one small viewscreen that food could be pushed through.

The guard snapped to attention as he heard footsteps.

Lieutenant Sen approached and the guard saluted.

"At ease," the lieutenant said. "I'm here to relieve you."

The guard looked at him questioningly. "Sir?"

"I will maintain the rest of the night shift."

The guard was perplexed. "But sir -."

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"N-no, sir."

"Good. Then at ease."

Utterly confused, the guard strode away.

Lieutenant Sen took up his position.

He waited for a moment.

Then, he opened the door to the cell.

Inside, he heard ragged breathing.

"… Azula?"

"RAAAGGHHH!"

The Princess screeched. She was still in the gurney, strapped down, the facemask holding her back from Firebending.

But she was increasing her body temperature. Steam was beginning to issue from behind the mask.

Lieutenant Sen put his hands on his hips. "Now really, is that any way to act towards the one freeing you?"

The mad eyes of the Princess narrowed.

Lieutenant Sen took out a knife and sliced the Princess free of her bindings. She staggered off the gurney, unstable on her own two feet.

"Let me just remove your mask," Sen said, reaching behind her head.

She roared, throwing him against the wall. Snarling, she absolutely ripped the bindings keeping the mask on her face, and it thudded to the floor.

Azula stood there, hair askew, but finally able to breathe fresh air.

Her fingers twitching, she staggered over the lieutenant, and into the hallway.

She looked around. No other guards in sight.

Behind her, Sen rose to his feet. "Go ahead. You're free. Do as you will."

Jaw clicking, Azula staggered into the hallway of the detention block, cackling softly to herself.

Revenge would be sweet.

.

.

.

"Five minutes people! Everything had better be right and ready to go!"

Joo Dee had been hollering non-stop into a megaphone. Countless workers in the warehouse were putting the finishing touches on the various floats.

Joo Dee whirled around at Aang, who was wearing his trademark orange overshirt and pants. "And you – you had better not mess this up for me!"

Before Aang could respond, Sokka saluted. "Warrior Code. Aang will not mess this up!"

"Thanks for speaking for me Sokka," Aang scowled.

Sokka didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "Anytime buddy." He gently punched Aang's shoulder.

Joo Dee turned to Katara, Toph and Suki who were wearing their finest clothing. Well, at least Suki was dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior outfit. Katara was in her trademark Water Tribe outfit. Toph stood there, picking her nose.

Joo Dee pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, I'm getting such a headache!" She whirled around. "My actors! Where are my actors?!"

As if on cue, smoke billowed into the room. The Ember Island Players appeared from the mist, led by the Actor Ozai who was dolled up in overly-extensive makeup. "Behold," he declared. "It is I, Phoenix King Ozai! And I have come to rain fire and terror upon the land!" He puffed his chest out proudly.

The Actor Azula jumped next to him, hands on her hips. "And it is I, Princess Azula, heir to the throne! Wait," she pointed. "Is that Zuko's honor?"

Katara shook her head. "Seriously, how did they get raving reviews?"

Joo Dee clapped her hands. "Okay people, showtime. Let's make Ba Sing Se applaud like never before. And most importantly, have fun. And even more important – don't mess this up for me!"

Katara looked at Aang as the Actor Ozai and the Actor Azula climbed aboard the last float in the array. "Looks like we're up. Let's knock 'em dead." She leaned in and gave Aang a peck on the cheek. "For luck."

Aang blushed.

.

.

.

The Victory Parade was in full force. Earth King Keui sat outside of the Royal Palace as throngs of citizens stood on either side, waiting with baited breath. "Isn't this just thrilling, Bosco?" The bear mumbled.

Zuko joined the Earth King, sitting next to him. "Let's get this over with," he muttered.

"You're not excited?" Keui asked.

"It's a parade. You've seen one, you've seen them all. I just want this parade to be over, this trial to be over, and to get back to the Fire Nation and see my girlfriend."

"How is she by the way?" Keui asked.

"Cranky," Zuko spat

"Oh, so no different from when she captured me."

This made Zuko smile a bit. For someone who was so damp and dour, Mai could always bring a smile to his face. She had left Ba Sing Se shortly after the defeat of the Fire Lord to be with her family … her father was now a very important dignitary in Zuko's Inner Cabinet.

Zuko's mind was wandering as to where he would take Mai on their next date, when trumpets began sounding. Keui's hand found Zuko's arm. "Look Fire Lord – the parade is beginning!"

.

.

.

The floats traversed down the streets of the Upper Ring on their journey to the Earth King's palace.

Aang and the rest of Team Avatar were waving at the cheering, adoring crowds. Children were screaming. "Daddy! It's him! It's the Avatar! See him Daddy?"

"Too bad Zuko couldn't be here with us on the float," Sokka remarked.

"Oh, Mr. Fancy-Britches is too busy knocking elbows with the Earth King to spend time with us now that he's the Fire Lord," Toph spat.

"Give him a break," Aang replied, waving to the cheering crowds. "He's got a lot of responsibilities now! He has to hang with the various heads of state."

Behind them, Joo Dee, hiding behind a piece of paper mache on the float, hissed. "Smile!" She pointed both index fingers at her cheeks.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph put on the cheesiest smiles they could muster.

The crowd was still cheering. "Let's hear it for Team Avatar!"

Sokka took it all in. "Oh yeah, we rule, Fire Lord Ozai drools! Let's hear it people!"

Katara nudged Aang. "I think fame is getting to Sokka's head." She grinned devilishly as she pulled out the Sokka doll and tugged on the string.

"My goodness," the Sokka doll said. "Chan complimented my spring dress. I totally hope he asks me to prom!"

Sokka whirled around. "Who said that?"

Katara and Aang suppressed their giggles.

The float gently hitched. Aang stabilized himself by grabbing onto one of its railings. "What was that?"

Toph kicked Sokka in the shin. "I told you!"

"Ow! What was that for?" he protested.

"I told you there was a problem with one of the wheels!"

Sokka shrugged. "Eh, we're almost at the palace. No biggie."

"Okay everyone," Joo Dee hissed behind them. "We're nearing the Palace. Get into position."

Team Avatar took their positions on the float as it came to a stop in front of the palace.

The Earth King marveled at the float in front of them. "Isn't it fabulous, Bosco?"

Zuko folded his arms as he watched Sokka blowing kisses to the crowd. "Nice to see Sokka being humble like usual."

Aang stood at the top of the float. He turned and faced the Earth King.

"Remember the script!" Joo Dee hissed.

Aang spoke to the audience in front of the Earth King. The float had speakers built into it, which amplified the Avatar's voice for entire crowd.

"Earth King Keui," Aang said. "Citizens of Ba Sing Se. The war is over!"

The crowd cheered, going absolutely nuts.

"Peace has been restored," Aang continued.

Keui's eyes teared up.

"Peace?" came a booming voice behind them. "Nonsense!"

Behind them, on the float, a platform rose. Aang pretended to gasp as the Actor Ozai rose up from the bottom of the float. Next to him rose up Actor Azula, who had her head down.

Actor Ozai pointed a gnarled finger at Aang. "It is you who have lost! I have returned to extract terrible vengeance upon you all!"

Aang spun his staff, trying to keep from laughing. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Actor Ozai punched his fists forward. Red ribbons – supposed to be Firebending – shot out of his sleeves. Aang pretended to jump and weave through them all.

Sokka scratched his chin. "You know, I think their special effects have gotten better."

The crowd cheered, clearly enjoying the show, watching Aang replay his battle with the Fire Lord.

Zuko sat there solemn-faced. "Good thing they didn't have me up there, forced to recreate my battle with Azula."

Keui nodded. "Speaking of which, the actress playing Azula doesn't seem to be doing much of anything."

On the float, Toph seemed to have noticed the same thing. "Hey, toots, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Actor Azula didn't respond. She just stood there, head down.

Suki also seemed to have noticed. "Hey, are you not feeling well?" she asked approaching the actress.

The actress' head snapped upward.

Only this was no actress.

It was the real Azula.

"Oh cripes," Toph said. She opened her mouth. "Aang!" Azula elbowed her, and she plunged off the float.

Zuko sat there, confused at seeing Toph thrown off the float. "Was … was that supposed to happen?"

Azula leaped to the lower level of the float. The Actor Ozai stepped in front of her, hand out. "What are you doing? You're ruining my moment!"

Azula shoved him out of the way, moving straight for Aang.

Aang's eyes widened, recognizing her at once. Azula let out a jet of blue fire. Aang deflected it with his staff.

Keui was standing up, applauding. "Marvelous special effects! Absolutely marvelous!"

Zuko was on his feet, teeth grit. "Those are no special effects!" He threw off his outer robe, stripping down to his normal red and black pants and tunic. He leaped down towards the float.

The crowd, still thinking this was a show, was ecstatic.

Aang deflected more blue fire as Toph jumped back on the float. "The crowds," he shouted at Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki. "Get the crowds out of here! I'll deal with Azula!"

Sokka saluted. "You don't have to tell me twice!" He and the others hopped off the float. "Alright, move it or lose! Get off the streets! This is not an act, it's the real psycho princess! I repeat, this is not part of the act!"

The crowd stood there, confused.

Then, when Aang was blasted off the float with genuine Firebending, the crowd went wild into a panic. They began stampeding in all directions.

"So much for crowd control," Toph quipped.

Aang jumped back to his feet to see Zuko leaping over his head, landing on the float.

He stared his sister down.

Azula's fingers twitched, surging with energy.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted. "Stop this!"

Earth Kingdom guards as well as Imperial Firebenders surrounded the float. Azula's eye twitched as she looked in all directions, surrounded.

Zuko stepped forward, repeating himself. "Stop this Azula! You can't win! You can't escape! What are you trying to accomplish?!"

Azula's eyes dart to where the Earth King was standing. A devious smile flitted across her face.

Zuko took another step, and Azula unleashed a torrent of lightning from her fingertips.

The Fire Lord was prepared. He breathed in and out, held out his hands, and redirected the lightning into the sky.

That was all the diversion Azula needed. She took a running leap and sailed high over Zuko's head. She landed on the ground, darted up the steps and did a mid-air somersault – right behind the Earth King.

Her forearm slid around the Earth King's neck, and with her free hand, she generated a ball of blue fire from her index and middle finger, holding it to the Earth King's head.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers and Imperial Firebenders spread out, surrounding her. Having dispersed the crowd, Aang the rest of Team Avatar joined Zuko.

Azula backed away, holding tight to the Earth King who, shockingly was laughing. "This is great! Such stupendous acting!"

"Shut up!" Azula growled. "Unless you want me to stain this pretty white flooring with your blood."

The Princess tightened her grip, eyes darting hastily.

Zuko slowly approached her, backed by Team Avatar, the Imperial Firebenders and the Earth Kingdom soldiers. "Azula … don't do anything that'll get you into more trouble." He motioned for Aang the others not to make any sudden moves. "She appears to have regained some semblance of her old self."

Azula was practically spitting. "Nobody move," she snarled. "Or I'll fry his brains. Which would you prefer, Zuzu? Scrambled? Sunnyside up?"

"Azula … you can't win," Zuko replied. "The war is over! You've lost!"

"Oh no, my dear brother. The war is in fact, just beginning!"

"You're outnumbered!" Zuko held is arms out in exasperation. "What do you hope to achieve? Don't be a fool!"

Azula kept backing away. Her eyes fell to the Imperial Firebenders. "You! Men! Soldiers of the Fire Nation! Tell me – have you really lowered yourselves to serve a usurper?" She cocked her head, her mad grin widening.

The Imperial Firebenders looked at each other, then took a step towards the Princess. Her grin grew wider, and the blue flame at the tip of her fingers dances perilously near the Earth King's face. Keui's eyes widened, and he looked down at the Imperial Firebenders and Earth King troops. "H-hey! I don't think this is part of the act! I think she's serious!"

"Not quick on the uptake, huh?" she hissed in his hear. Her jaw clicked and her eye was twitching. She addressed the Imperial Firebenders again. "Tell me – are there still men among the Imperial Firebenders who yet understand the word 'honor'?"

"They do," Zuko replied. "That's why they stand with me."

Azula cocked her head again. "Do they?"

The Imperial Firebenders stopped, looking at each other through their helmets.

The mad Princess' voice rang throughout the courtyard. "Will you serve a weakling? We were so close to winning the war! Are there some men who will stand with my Father? Or will you bow before this usurper who cost us everything?"

"Don't listen to her!" Zuko yelled at his soldiers. "Don't let her get into your head!"

"Unfortunately," one Imperial Firebender said, "she's right!" He punched his fist forward at Zuko and flames erupted from his knuckles. Half of the Imperial Firebenders joined his side, attacking the Fire Lord.

The other half of the Firebenders stood up against them, creating a barrier of fire between the traitors and Zuko.

"And that's our cue," Azula cackled into Keui's ear. She turned her attention to Zuko. "It's been nice catching up with you, Zuzu, but I have places to be." And with that, she pointed her fingers at her brother and fired off a round of lightning.

Zuko rolled out of the way. He looked up – Azula and the Earth King were gone.

He looked to the left. To the right. The traitorous Imperial Firebenders were dueling the loyalist soldiers and the Earth Kingdom troops. Team Avatar had also joined in the fray. "Toph!" Zuko called out. "She's gone!"

"Hold on!" Toph cried, pummeling one of the traitors. She slid her foot across the ground and shook her head. "I can't sense her!"

Zuko blocked a fireball aimed at his head, and his eyes narrowed on the now badly damaged float disappearing down the street. He pointed. "Aang! Toph! The float! She's getting away!"

The float was now disappearing down the street, with Azula and the Earth King onboard. The Actor Ozai had his grip on the steering wheel, utterly terrified as Azula barked orders at him. "Faster! Faster if you know what's good for you!"

"Please, I meant no disrespect in playing your father," the actor cried out. "I did it out of admiration!" He put on a cheesy smile, hoping to pacify the raging Princess.

Azula still had her arm wrapped around the Earth King as the float sped down the streets. The actor was waving his arm around at street vendors and pedestrians. "Get out of the way!"

"Don't worry about them," Azula snarled. "Faster!"

There was a sudden snapping sound, and the actor's white painted face turned even whiter as the steering wheel came off in his hands. He held it up. "I think we have a problem …"

.

.

.

Katara surfed along a ramp of homemade ice, Sokka holding on to her shoulders, screaming for dear life. Toph rode a wave of earth and Aang flew on his glider, Momo in tow.

Onboard the now-out-control float, Azula turned, still gripping Keui, and fired blue fireballs indiscriminately.

Aang spun out of the way, and Katara raised a wall of water, dissolving the blasts.

Toph was the first to reach the float, and she jumped onboard. "Alright toots, I didn't get the chance to face you during the comet, so consider this raincheck cashed!"

Aang flew up alongside them, yelling at the Actor Ozai. "Stop this thing!"

The actor held up the broken steering wheel helplessly. "I can't!"

Aang flew up ahead of the float. He alighted, spinning his staff over his head. He unleashed a gale force wind, strong enough to slow the float down, but not enough to cause it to crash.

Pop!

The faulty wheel Toph had warned Sokka about earlier finally popped off, and the float careened out of control, past Aang …

… and towards a helpless bystander simply pushing a cart full of cabbages.

The float tore through the cart, splatting the vegetables everywhere. The poor, befuddled Cabbage Merchant held his head in his hands and let out a cry that tore into the soul of everyone nearby. "MY CABBAGES!"

For a moment after the crash there was silence.

Then, a figure appeared out of the smoke. Aang stood there, staff raised. He was joined by Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki. Zuko, out of breath, arrived, followed by the loyalist Firebenders who had overpowered the traitors.

They watched with baited breath as the Earth King stumbled out of the wreckage, hat missing and glasses ajar. He looked furious.

And then he began laughing. "This was simply the best parade I have ever been to in my entire life! Wait till Bosco hears all about this one!"

Everyone nearly fell over in response.

Behind the Earth King, another figure emerged from the dust. "Behind you!" Aang yelled at the Earth King.

He whirled around … it was only the Actor Ozai, covered in dust. "I think I'm going to take a break from acting. When they say 'break a leg', I never thought they meant it literally." And then he fainted where he stood.

Suddenly, there was a burst of blue flame, blowing the wreckage of the float apart. Its charred and burning remains rained down on them as Azula rose to her full height, blue flames glowing in both hands.

Team Avatar stood there, closing in on her.

"Azula," Aang said. "Stop this. This is pointless."

Around them, a crowd of pedestrians were watching, fascinated to see the Avatar in action.

But, they were a liability, a fact of which Aang was painfully aware.

Azula, however, made no move. A spiteful look was upon her face. "Well what are you waiting for, Avatar? Will you take away my bending as you did my father? Will you Energybend me?"

Aang hesitated, remembering Brother Truth's words.

"No. There's no point. You're clearly no match for us. The war is over. You've been beaten, why persist in fighting a war that's already been won?"

Azula burst out laughing. "Oh, you simply don't get it! The war isn't over. Far from it! By winning against my father, you've ensured the Fire Nation's victory. Instead of stopping the Fire Nation from conquering the world … you've guaranteed it!"

"Azula, that's crazy-talk!" Aang protested.

Zuko shook his head. "Don't listen to her, Aang. She knows she's outmatched, so she's using the only weapon in her arsenal – head games."

Toph cracked her knuckles. "Let me just break one of her legs, eh?"

Aang smiled at Zuko. "Don't worry … I've had a back-up plan!"

Zuko was confused. "What?"

Aang grinned as he held up his bison whistle.

Before Azula knew what hit her, she was blasted back into a wall by a blast of air from Appa the bison's tail.

Aang laughed. "Good work, buddy!"

Appa let out a moan of pride.

The crowd cheered.

Azula staggered back to her feet. "Do you think a stupid beast like that can stop me?" The fireballs in her palms grew bigger. "You know how to stop me, Avatar. You've always known. You knew what to do about my father."

"No," Aang replies. "Anything but that."

"And why not? Am I not worthy to have a part of my soul inhabit the Avatar's body?"

"This has gone far enough," Aang replied. "You can't take all of us! Not if we attack at once. Last chance Azula!"

Azula shrugged. "Have it your way." Suddenly, a whip of blue flame appeared in her hand. She lashed out with it – but not at Team Avatar.

At the crowd.

There was a yelp, and a boy – Tai-Ron – was dragged from the crowd into Azula's arms. The boy struggled in her demonic grip. "Let me go!"

Azula pointed two fingers at his earlobe, a small blue flame appearing at the tip. "This is your last chance, Avatar!"

Aang gritted his teeth.

"You have until the count of three before I fry this boy's skull. One."

"Aang, do something," Katara replied.

"Two."

Aang closed his eyes. "I … I can't … Azula … don't!"

"Three." Azula shrugged. "Oh well …" She prepared to fry the boy alive …

"Noooo!" Aang screamed.

And the Princess found her arms and legs bound with earth. She looked up as Tai-Ron fled back into the crowd, back into his mother's arms.

Aang's eyes glowed white. He was on Azula in a heartbeat, placing his fingers on her forehead and on her neckline.

Two beams of light coalesced into the sky – orange and blue. Azula glowed orange, while Aang glowed blue.

And Azula's spirit was dominating Aang's, orange light creeping up his body.

Sokka, Toph and Suki were excited at the light show. "This is exactly what happened when Aang took away the Fire Lord's bending!" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang breathed slowly, centering himself, calling upon all of his former lives, all the past Avatars for support. Ever so slowly, the orange light receded from Aang's form, filling Azula with glowing blue light.

With one final burst of luminescence, white light surrounded them all.

And in a moment, it was done. The light vanished, and Azula swayed, falling onto her back. Aang staggered backwards, overwhelmed by it all.

Azula lay on her back. She slowly sat up and punched at the Avatar.

Nothing.

No Firebending.

And the crowd applauded, cheering and whooping, celebrating the Avatar.

Katara ran up to Aang, hugging him. "You did it!"

Sokka clapped him on the back. "Ozai and Azula. That's two for two!"

Toph playfully punched Aang's shoulder. "Didn't know you had it in ya' twice, Twinkletoes."

Two Earth Kingdom soldiers grabbed Azula under her arms. "Back to prison for you, Your Highness," the one said condescendingly.

As they led Azula past Zuko, she stared at him, and Zuko was slightly alarmed to see a look of triumph in her face. "Enjoy your short-lived victory, Fire Lord." She shot him a devilish grin as the guards led her away.

While Aang was being celebrated by his friends and the citizens of Ba Sing Se, his eyes fell upon one man in the crowd who was not celebrating.

Brother Truth stared at him somberly, before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

.

.

.

Aang stood on the balcony of their apartment, overlooking Ba Sing Se, watching the sunset. His mind was on the events of the past day.

"It's a beautiful sunset," Katara said, joining him.

Aang looked at her. "Too bad we didn't get to have much of a second date today."

Katara kissed him on the cheek. "The night is still young." She stared at him. He was deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?"

Aang sighed. "It's just … Azula. It seemed like she almost wanted me to take away her bending … but that's not at all like the Azula we know. Unless she was somehow manipulating us in some way?"

"That sounds like the Azula we all know," Katara replied. She turned his face to look at her. "Azula is crazy. I wouldn't give a single worry about anything she says or does."

Aang looked deep into her eyes. "Yeah … yeah I guess you're right." He rubbed his bald head. "Sooo … can I get another kiss?" He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

She laughed. "You don't have to ask. As long as Sokka's not around."

From inside the apartment, they heard Sokka's voice. "Oh cool! A Sokka action figure!"

They heard Toph's voice. "Pull the string! I'm sure it has some of your witty catchphrases!"

A moment's silence.

Then …

"Oh my gosh! I like, have a pimple!"

Aang and Katara laughed as they heard Sokka raging from inside. They leaned forward and their lips met in front of the sunset.

.

.

.

.


	2. The Trial

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Two:

The Trial

.

.

.

Several gliders spun around the spires of the Southern Air Temple. One particular glider attempted a somersault in mid-air, before nose-diving and crashing into a statue in a courtyard, knocking it from its platform. It shattered instantly.

The boy staggered from the wreckage, breathing through his teeth. "I'm in trouble …"

A shadow fell over him. An older Air Monk stood there, arms folded. "You have destroyed a priceless artifact of our people …"

The boy began protesting. "It was an accident! Jinju got too close, and we all know he doesn't bathe and I had to get away from the stench and -!"

The Air Monk's stern face melted into a smile. "… also, I've never seen anyone take a hit like that!"

"… sooo, I'm not in trouble?"

"Certainly not," the Air Monk said. "But if I were you, I would get out of here before Monk Pasang shows up and sees this mess. I will take the blame."

The boy grabbed his glider, before taking off. "You're the best, Gyatso!"

Monk Gyatso smiled kindly as he watched the boy disappear into the sky, joining his friends.

"You're too soft, Gyatso."

Behind him, Monk Pasang was storming into the courtyard in utter fury.

"It was a simple accident and no one was harmed," Gyatso replied.

"Discipline! Your students lack discipline!"

Gyatso disagreed. "Discipline is important; but so is fun. These boys must have a childhood!"

"And that is exactly why the Avatar slipped away in the dead of night! Right under your nose!" Monk Pasang spat.

Gyato's eyes softened. He silently walked over to a balcony, overseeing the vast seas. "I only wanted what was best for the boy …"

"If that were true, you would have allowed him to be sent to the Eastern Air Temple."

Gyatso didn't respond. He had been waiting for Pasang to rip into him ever since Aang ran away. Now, Pasang's rage had finally boiled over.

Pasang watched Gyatso intently. "Do you have nothing to say?"

Gyatso continued watching the horizon. "What can be said? Aang is gone. Nothing I say will bring him back."

Pasang folded his arms. "Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking out of the temple at night … on your glider. Are you hoping you'll find him?"

Gyatso sighed. "… Yes."

"You must stop that at once! The boy is gone. He was too young to survive on his own. The next Avatar is the problem of the Water Tribes!"

"Is that how you viewed Aang? As a problem?"

Pasang sputtered. "Of course not," he huffed. "It was a turn of phrase! Now, clean this mess up and attend the trainees."

Pasang turned to head back inside, when the sky turned blood red.

The other Air Monks watched in horror. The trainees landed with their gliders, staring up at the sky.

Above, a comet tore through the heavens.

Gyatso turned to Pasang. "It's here. Get the children inside."

Pasang hurried off as Gyatso turned to view the ocean.

Gyatso's eyes widened in horror.

There, a vast array of Fire Nation ships had appeared on the horizon. And were getting closer. Their numbers darkening the seas, black smoke puffing into the sky.

They were coming …

.

.

.

Aang jolted awake. He was in bed. Sokka was snoring next to him. Momo, who had been curled up in Aang's lap, looked up at him questioningly. Aang picked the lemur up under his tiny arms.

"I had another dream about them, Momo."

The lemur cocked his head and held out his hands as if to say what're you talking about?

"The Air Nomads … they're gone. Because of me. If I had stayed with them, maybe the Avatar State would've triggered … maybe I could've saved them."

Momo shrugged.

"I know you can't understand me," Aang said. "But pretending you do always makes me feel better." He sighed. "I've got to find out if any of our people survived, Momo. I've got to! Once this whole trial business ends, I'm leaving Ba Sing Se. I will find the truth!"

Momo sneezed in his face.

.

.

.

Iroh sighed as he placed a tray on a counter. He looked around the inside of the Jasmine Dragon.

Not a customer in sight.

It was almost noon.

Iroh was about to close up for a few hours, when he heard the door open. He immediately grabbed a menu and practically materialized in front of the customer standing in the doorway. A feeble little old man was standing there, knees knocking.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon," Iroh announced. He clapped the old man on the back, nearly bowling the twiggy man over.

"P-please sir -," the old man wheezed. "Can I just –"

Iroh wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder, putting on the cheesiest smile he could muster. "Please, sit wherever you like. We have a whole assortment of various teas from across all Four Nations. You can even have a free sample!"

"But sir, I-".

Iroh didn't let him finish. He sat the man down at a table, pressing a plate of biscuits into his hands. "Fresh out of the oven!" Iroh never stopped grinning.

"But sir, I don't want any tea!"

Iroh's face became stern. "What do you mean you don't want any tea? That's like saying you don't like breathing!"

The old man's knees were knocking furiously. "B-but sir … I only came in to ask … to ask …"

Iroh motioned. "Yes? What do you need, my friend?"

"Can I use your restroom?"

Iroh nearly fell over. Straightening himself, he pointed to the far end of the restaurant. "First door on the left."

The old man staggered from his seat, rushing to the bathroom. Iroh sighed, collecting the menu and biscuits from the table.

"Rough day?"

Iroh's eyes lit up. "Slightly better now that you are here, Toph."

The blind girl shrugged. "What, you thought I was gonna spend some time in Ba Sing Se without checking out the famous 'Jasmine Dragon?'"

Iroh chortled. "I was going to close up early for the day. We can have the restaurant to ourselves."

The old man staggered out of the bathroom, a look of contentment on his face, but also concern. "Soooo …. I may have missed the toilet … sorry!"

He darted out of the restaurant without a second look.

Toph flopped herself onto a chair, feet up on the table as Iroh brought out a tray of tea. "So where is everybody, big guy?"

Iroh sighed. "The truth is … business has been very slow. If it doesn't pick up quickly, I do not think I can afford to stay open."

"That bad, huh?"

The old man sat himself down, rubbing his head. "I would be doing better … if it weren't for the Jade Tiger …"

"What the heck is that?" Toph asked.

Iroh's fists balled. "A fancy new tea shop a few blocks down! They just opened up! They have lightshows, Firebending waiters who do acrobats … It's owner, Shumi, is the most annoying, pompous tea peddler I know!"

Toph sipped her tea. "Tell me how you really feel."

"He knows nothing about the fine art of tea-making!" Iroh spoke dreamily, as if about a lover. "About the fine wafting of steam. The genuine care that goes into grinding up leaves. That beautiful melody of fine china clinking! He cares nothing about class, style or even tea itself! He's all flash with no substance."

"Let me guess," Toph said. "He's stealing all your customers."

Iroh's head was in his hands. "And if I cannot make the mortgage payments, I will lose the Jasmine Dragon."

"When is the next payment due?"

"Next week. I don't think I can drum up enough money."

Toph dug into her pockets. "Here. It's all I've got, but I want you to have it." She tossed a few gold coins and a dead bug onto the table.

Iroh laughed. "I will not take your money, Toph."

"Then at least let me pay for the tea."

Iroh waved her away. "There is no need. I have a backup plan anyway."

"Oh boy!" Toph rubbed her hands together. "What're you gonna do? Blast this Shumi guy out of the city with Firebending? Ooh, I can use Earthbending to catapult him over the wall!"

"No, no, no … I have plan about how to get money quickly."

Toph's hand rubbing grew more excited. "Yes! I knew it! What kinda scam are we talking about here?"

Iroh raised a finger. "No scam. Pai Sho!"

Toph's face dropped. "Okay you lost me."

Iroh reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, spreading it out on the table. Toph wrinkled her nose. "You know I can't read, Iroh."

"… oh, right." The old man cleared his throat. "There is a two-day Pai Shao tournament! It starts tomorrow and goes into the next day! And all the best players from across the world will be there! And the winnings … the winnings will be more than enough to cover my mortgage for the next three months! Plus plenty left over to refurbish the Jasmine Dragon, hire new staff and finally outdo that bum Shumi and his Jade Tiger!"

"Sounds exciting," Toph said. "Can I come and watch!"

Iroh laughed. "I could use the moral support! Only, no using Earthbending to cheat for me!"

"Dang it!"

.

.

.

An entire military force of Earthbenders stood at attention outside of the Earth King's Palace. Earth King Keui sat outside, flanked by General How and Lieutenant Sen. Fire Lord Zuko sat next to him with Commander Jee at his side and various Fire Nation Generals behind him.

Aang, Katara and Sokka stood at attention in their best clothing. They had asked Toph to accompany them, but when they told her she had to wear her best clothing, she spat on the ground, called Sokka a 'ninny' and said she was going to Iroh's.

Aang felt a pit in his stomach. Today was the trial. And the rest of the World Peace Coalition members were arriving to sit in judgment over the Fire Lord. Aang would be forced to attend.

Zuko had offered the delegates the use of a Fire Nation airship to ensure they arrived on time. And now they watched as an airship alighted and several figures in blue emerged.

Warriors from the Northern Water Tribe.

Chief Arnook approached the Earth King and Fire Lord, flanked by Waterbenders. Sokka grit his teeth when he saw his old nemesis, Hahn, at the Chieftain's right hand. The Chieftan bowed low before Zuko and Keui.

"Your Royal Highnesses', it is an honor to be in this grand city."

Keui bowed his head. "We are honored that you are here, Chief Arnook."

The Chieftain stood up straight. "I would like to start the trial immediately."

"Preparations are underway," Keui said. "We will be ready within the hour."

Arnook nodded. "Within the hour. May we freshen up?"

"Lieutenant Sen," King Keui ordered. "Please show our guests their accommodations."

The Northern Water Tribe delegates swept past the crew, following the Lieutenant. Sokka and Hahn's eyes met for the briefest moment and if Aang didn't know any better, he would have sworn he saw electricity shoot between their eyes.

.

.

.

Inside the Earth Palace's dungeons, two guards stood in front of a cell door. The Earth King had ordered that Fire Nation prisoners always have more than one guard at any given time, especially after the escape of Azula the other day.

The guards heard footsteps, and snapped to attention as Fire Lord Zuko approached. "At ease," he said. "I have things to discuss with this prisoner before the trial begins."

The guards looked at each other, unsure.

"I have the Earth King's permission, if you'd like to take it up with him?"

The guards opened the door. "Make it quick."

Zuko entered the cell. On one side of the cell was an open area for visitors. In the middle of the cell were bars, behind which the prisoner was housed.

His father was slouched in a corner, hair covering his eyes.

"Father …" those words now felt strange in his mouth.

Ozai's head snapped up. "Son." A smirk flitted across his lips. "Let me guess … you'd like me to tell you where your Mother is?"

"Well, yes. But that's not why I'm here."

Zuko kneeled down, facing his father. "I was just curious … what will be your defense? How will you justify what you've done before the World Peace Coalition?"

"What I have done? You make it sound like those Earth and Water savages are completely innocent. There are two sides to every conflict, Zuko. Or have you learned nothing about the art of war?" Ozai leaned back. "But then I suppose not, with your Uncle watching over you. I'm sure he taught you the fine art of tea-bending."

Zuko stood up. "This was a waste of time. I'd hoped that prison – and losing your bending – would have changed your attitude but I guess I was wrong."

"And you won't defend me at the trial?"

Zuko whirled around. "Defend you?! DEFEND YOU?!" He pointed to his face. "This scar is visible to all! Trust me, in their eyes, this scar is Exhibit A against you!"

"So you would turn your back on family?"

"Family. You know nothing of the word, Father."

"I don't? I have lost more family members than you can count. Various uncles, cousins, to this war. Even a fine warrior like Lu Ten."

"Don't play games with me, father!" Zuko seethed. "You were happy Lu Ten died! It cleared the path to the throne, after all!"

Ozai's hand found his breast. "Oh Zuko, you wound me. But I had a specific loss in mind … a family member I had no choice but to remove. A Fire Lord must always have a sparkling reputation."

"What are you talking about?"

The former Fire Lord patted the ground. "Sit. I think it's time we reviewed the Family Tree before the trial begins …"

.

.

.

The smoky caldera of the Fire Nation capitol was full of rejoicing. Outside of the Fire Lord's palace, thousands of cheering onlookers watched at a podium as Fire Lord Azulon pinned medals of valor to the uniforms of several Imperial Firebenders.

At his side was Prince Ozai. Maybe two decades younger than now, in his early twenties.

Azulon stopped before a particular officer with mutton-chop sideburns. "And for your acts of valor at the battle of Guan Dao, I award you this medal and promote you to captain."

The newly promoted captain puffed out his chest. "It was an honor, and a privilege, my lord."

Azulon eyed the captain. "I also heard about your loss … the Fire Nation is deeply sorry for your father. He was a good man, Captain Zhao."

Zhao nodded. "If only I had gotten there in time … those Water Savages used the power of the full moon …"

"Channel that anger, son. And one day, you shall avenge your father."

Azulon moved to a final soldier in the lineup … and embraced him. "Iroh … my firstborn. My well-beloved son …"

Behind him, Ozai, who was walking in his father's train, fidgeted.

Azulon stepped back, hands still on Iroh's shoulders, observing him gladly. Iroh laughed and embraced his father.

"You did well at the battle, my son. A father has never had a son make him as proud as you have made me."

Ozai's face was staring at the ground, his fists clenched.

Iroh shook his head. "Father … please, I am no hero. I simply did as any soldier would have … Please Father, I desire no praise for simply doing my duty."

Azulon stepped back, addressing the soldiers on the podium and the crowds. "My son … as humble in person as he is formidable in the battlefield. Behold, Citizens of the Fire Nation, your future Fire Lord!"

The crowds cheered.

Ozai glowered.

Azulon turned back to his first-born son. "You are perhaps the greatest soldier in our army … the crown jewel of the Fire Nation … many advances in the war are coming, Iroh. I want you to lead our men to glory! From Omashu to the Eastern sea, our Nation's great flag will hang from every city in the Earth Kingdom!"

Iroh blinked. "Every city? Even the great city? No one has been able to conquer it …"

Azulon grinned. "Ba Sing Se is the end goal. But first, we must take the western territories … that alone will take years and I want you to lead our forces, my son."

Iroh bowed. "I will do as you command, Father."

The Fire Lord was grinning. "And … when the day does come to take Ba Sing Se … I know it will be you who conquers the great city."

Iroh beamed.

"YEEAARRRGGGGHH!"

Flames shot up from the gardens of the Fire Nation's Royal Palace.

Prince Ozai stood there, panting, his body shaking with pure rage.

"Why!" he screamed to the sky. "Why did you choose me to be the second-born? Why did you spirits decide to make the tea-swilling, flower child the first-born?!" He spat on the ground. "The crown jewel of the Fire Nation," he hissed in a mocking tone, mimicking his father. "As if I couldn't fight? As if I couldn't lead our men to glory?!"

He stood there, panting, spittle flying out of his mouth.

The next thing Ozai knew, he was tackled and pinned to the ground by a larger man. A larger man who was laughing.

"Twenty years later, and I can still pin you, Oz." Iroh beamed, laughing as he held Ozai down to the ground. Iroh stood up, still chuckling, holding out his hand for Ozai to get up. Ozai glared at him, refusing his help as he got to feet."

"I see you still have the maturity level of a ten-year old."

Iroh was still laughing. "Oh my brother." He put his hand on Ozai's shoulder affectionately. "The war has taken me away from my family for some time. It is so good to see you again." Iroh went in for a hug.

Ozai held out a hand to stop him. "Please don't touch me."

Iroh laughed heartily. "Still as stoic as ever, my brother! You are dry, like toast! Perhaps you could do with a nice ginseng. I can have the cook prepare us a pot and we can catch up!"

Ozai waved him away. "No thanks."

"Why do you push me away, Brother? I have only just returned. Aren't you a little happy to see me?"

Prince Ozai didn't respond. Instead, he slowly turned. "You came seeking me out … get to the point. Brother." The last word dripped with venom.

Iroh rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I admit, there is a reason I sought you out."

"Spit it out!"

Iroh's eyes water with pride. "I only just found out when I returned last night … I haven't even told Father yet. I wanted you to be the first to know, Brother!"

"What? Have you contracted an incurable disease?"

Iroh laughed, clapping Ozai on the shoulder, not picking up on the fact that his younger brother was being entirely serious. "You're such a kidder!"

"Yeah … kidding …"

Iroh looked at his brother very seriously. "Ozai … I am going to be a Father!"

Ozai stiffened. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. Another roadblock to the throne …

Ozai feigned a smile. "Congratulations … I am sure you'll teach him all about the fine arts of tea-making."

Iroh didn't pick upon the sarcasm and clasped his hands. "I know!" he cooed.

Masking his anger, Ozai asked, "And why tell me first? Why not tell Father?"

"Because," Iroh said, "I would be honored if you would be the child's godparent!"

Ozai looked at him deadpan. "Godfather … to the child who removed the throne one step away from me?"

Iroh laughed again. "Stop with the jokes, you'll kill me!"

Don't give me any ideas, Ozai thought.

"It would mean so much to me, Brother!"

Ozai sighed. If he refused, Azulon would just force him to anyway. Whatever the golden-child Iroh wanted, Iroh got. So Ozai lowered his head. "Very well, Brother. I'll be the godfather."

Iroh crushed him in a hug. "You have made me so happy!" Iroh was laughing. He looked up dreamily to the sky. "I hope it's a little boy! I have the perfect name … Lu Ten!"

But when Iroh turned around, Ozai was gone.

…

Ozai was now fully in a rage, storming up the corridors.

This is unfair, he thought. This is a cruel joke by Agni. How could that tea-swilling buffoon be first in line, while I am forced to –

He was interrupted in his thoughts as a small hand darted out of the shadows and yanked him into an alcove.

"Who dares -."

He looked down, and smiled. "Why Ursa … this is a pleasant surprise. But you should know better than to grab me into alcoves … if we're caught alone before our wedding night …"

Ursa's head was lowered. Ozai sensed something was wrong.

"Ursa …"

She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. "Ozai … we need to talk …

.

.

.

Zuko sat, transfixed, as Ozai continued the story. "So Grandfather favored Uncle over you … gee, I wonder how that feels." Zuko rolled his eyes.

Ozai laughed. "Well if you don't want me to continue the story -."

Zuko sighed. "Oh no, Father. Please continue. I was just getting bored."

Behind them, a door opened and Commander Jee stood. "Fire Lord … you're needed."

Zuko nodded and stood up. "Sounds like your little story is going to have to wait, Father."

Ozai shrugged. "Come by later tonight night, after the trial. You won't be disappointed."

.

.

.

Morning came sooner than Aang would have liked. Groaning groggily, he threw on his Avatar uniform. Katara and Sokka were dressed.

Toph lounged around on a sofa.

"You're not coming?" Aang asked.

"Meh, all the political junk will rot your brain."

"So what will you do instead?"

"Watch Iroh gamble."

.

.

.

The throne room of the Earth King's palace served as the courtroom. Aang and Katara followed a crowd of dignitaries from the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom into the throne room. At the far end, various podiums were set up, from which dignitaries and other members of the World Peace Coalition would sit.

An iron chair was sitting in the middle of the room, facing the delegates.

Earth King Keui took his position upon the throne. Two other thrones had been set up on either side of the Earth King … one for Fire Lord Zuko and the other for Chief Arnook. On either side of those seats were the podiums and bleachers for the delegates.

As everyone filed in, Aang, Katara and Sokka took seats in the podiums among the delegates.

King Keui stood up. "Thank you for joining us. Fellow delegates, we have gathered together today to pronounce justice upon the leadership of the old Fire Nation. Our duty is to be impartial and allow the facts to speak for themselves. Those responsible for the countless atrocities in this war will be held responsible. But we must also see that the punishments fit the crime."

A gong went off.

"And now, let the trials begin!"

For hours, they sat and watched as various Fire Nation soldiers, generals, admirals, governors were brought in and charged.

Some of the crimes were horrendous.

Mass burnings of Earth Kingdom rebels.

Women spoiled and ravished.

Firebending being used to dry up water sources, leaving entire towns to die of dehydration.

The charged Fire Nation officials all seemed to have had one simple defense:

"But I was just following orders!"

Finally, Lieutenant Sen brought in a defendant that got everyone's attention.

Azula was wheeled in on an upright gurney, her arms in a strait-jacket. A mask had been placed over her mouth to prevent her from biting.

"Is she secure?" Chief Arnook asked from his throne. "We don't want a repeat of her escape from the other day."

Lieutenant Sen beamed. "She'll be secure in my care, sir!"

Earth King Keui read off from a piece of parchment. "Princess Azula. Second-born child of Fire Lord Ozai. You are hereby charged with conspiracy to overthrow the Earth Kingdom, aiding and abetting the Fire Nation armies in their capture of Ba Sing Se, attempting to drill a hole in the wall of the city, impersonating a Kyoshi Warrior, and attempted murder of the Avatar, Fire Lord Zuko, and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." The Earth King adjusted his glasses. "My, my, these are serious charges for such a little girl."

Azula's head lolled.

"And how do you plead?"

Azula didn't respond. Her head lolled to the side, a manic grin on her face. Her eyes, however, her eyes never left Zuko.

"Princess Azula?"

Zuko held up a hand. "Her faculties are damaged, sir. She slips in and out of sanity … it began during the comet and has only gotten worse."

Keui turned to Zuko. "These are serious charges … but is she competent to stand trial?"

There were murmurings from the delegates. Chief Arnook turned to look at Zuko. "You said her loss of faculties began during the comet … which means that she was mentally aware of her actions before the comet. I say she be charged." Several delegates from the Water Tribe agreed.

"She's only fourteen," Zuko replied. "Can we truly punish someone who has no sense of being punished?"

"Surely you aren't suggesting freeing her? I can understand clemency for your girlfriend, Mai, Fire Lord. I can even understand clemency for your acrobat friend who joined the Kyoshi Warriors. Your Uncle deserves the biggest medal we can give him – his actions have fully redeemed him in our eyes … but this girl …"

"She's not well," Zuko finally said.

"She looks in good health to me!"

"No, I mean mentally. She's sick, Chief Arnook. She needs help … compassion. She's a little girl … surely you wouldn't condemn a teenage girl to death, or life imprisonment?"

Arnook's face softened. "No … no, I suppose I wouldn't. But what do you suggest?"

Zuko sighed. "She's too dangerous to be released … Let her come back to the Fire Nation with me. I will see to it that she is kept in the care of psychiatrists …"

"She has been in the care of psychiatrists," Arnook replied. "It's done her no good."

"No," Zuko replied. "But maybe one day … I lost my way for many years. It took me a long time to find the right path … perhaps Azula is someone who needs … a much longer period of time."

Earth King Keui nodded. "I agree. And I assume that there none among the delegates who wish to condemn a teenage girl to life imprisonment?"

No response. Earth King Keui banged a gave on the arm of his throne. "Very well. She will return to the Fire Nation."

As Lieutenant Sen wheeled her past the delegates, Azula suddenly jerked her head and spit on the floor at Zuko's feet. She cackled as she was wheeled out the door.

Sokka looked over at Aang. "That's gratitude for you."

Keui looked at his roll of parchment. "I see we have one final prisoner … the one we have all come to judge. Bring him in."

Two Earth Kingdom guards brought a shackled Ozai into the throne room, before shoving him into the metal chair before the audience. They then stood on either side, arms folded menacingly.

"State your name," Keui said.

Ozai looked up at him with pure contempt. "I am Phoenix King Ozai, son of Fire Lord Azulon, the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation." His eyes fell on Zuko as he said this.

Chief Arnook mocked him. "Correction. The former ruler of the Fire Nation."

"No. The present ruler of the Fire Nation. My people will it."

"Your people have graciously accepted your son, Zuko as Fire Lord," Keui replied. "They are tired of war. Tired of their loved ones dying in a wasteful war for no good reason. The people of the Fire Nation want peace. A peaceful Fire Lord."

"Nonsense," Ozai breathed.

Keui continued to read from his roll of parchment. "You stand accused of crimes against humanity. You and your forefathers are accused of mass genocide of the Air Nomads, countless lives lost across all four nations. Thousands upon thousands of acres of land burnt to a crisp."

"Countless sieges on the Southern and Northern Water Tribes," Chief Arnook added. "Countless Waterbenders systematically exterminated. Your forces lay siege to the Northern Water Tribe. Your forces tried to kill the Moon Spirit. My daughter Yue gave up her life to save our people … to save the world. The entire world has suffered … and I and countless others have suffered personally. All of because of you! You will face justice for your crimes!"

Ozai sneered. "Justice? You call any of this justice? This isn't a trial … this is a show. You will find me guilty no matter what I say or do. You don't care about justice … or truth. Is it justice that chains a little girl like Azula as a dog? Is it justice that robs us of our ability to bend … to allow the so-called Avatar to reach into our very beings a steal a piece of our souls?"

Aang gulped, a pang of guilt gnawing at his stomach.

The delegates whispered and murmured.

"You are here for sentencing," Arnook replied. "Not for speeches and grandstanding."

Ozai gestured his bound hands at the Water Chief. "See! I am here to be sentenced – not tried! Not found guilty! You don't desire justice, Chief Arnook. You desire revenge! And who are you to have anything against me?"

Chief Arnook jumped to his feet. "How dare you … it was your forces that lay siege to my tribe. My only daughter gave her life … she is gone because of you! I lost my beloved Yue … and I am not the only father to have lost a daughter … or a son to Fire Nation treachery!" Arnook straightened himself, his eyes roving the massive crowd of delegates. "We have been merciful to many of the Fire Nation soldiers. Many have received reduced sentences or second chances here today. His own daughter received mercy from us – while mine received none from his men! The only justice that fits this man's crimes … is death!"

Gasps and murmurs erupted from some of the delegates, while others broke into applause. Arnook continued. "Why go through all this pomp and ceremony? If this were the Northern Water Tribe, my men would have cracked his skull open already!"

Aang shot up from his seat and jumped down onto the courtroom floor, between Arnook and Ozai.

"Will all due respect, Chief Arnook, we are not in the Northern Water Tribe," Aang said. He held out his arms, addressing the entire room. "I took away the Fire Lord's bending so that he could never hurt anyone again. I did it to avoid the death penalty. The Air Nomads were exterminated by the Fire Nation, but they would not want the death penalty. The monks taught me that all life is sacred. I will not turn my back on their teachings."

"The Air Nomads are gone," Arnook said dryly.

Aang waved his arms. "They live in me! Their teachings thrive through me!"

"You were there, Avatar." Arnook's hands were balled into fists. "You saw Admiral Zhao murder the Moon Spirit. On this man's orders! My daughter is gone because of them! Blood must have blood!" Cheers came from the Water Tribe delegates.

Aang shook his head sadly. "Is this how the World Peace Coalition will start rebuilding the world? 'Blood must have blood?' I thought the purpose of this Coalition was to start over … do better than previous generations?"

One Water Tribe delegate stood up, pointing and yelling. "You disappeared for one hundred years and left us all on our own! Who are you to make judgments about Water Tribe justice?!"

Katara stood up. "I am Water Tribe! And how dare you address your Avatar with such disrespect?!"

Delegates on all sides began screaming and yelling, hollering and throwing stuff at each other. Sokka began grabbing small nearby items, yelling and throwing them at anyone for no reason, trash-talking everyone.

Ozai smirked as the room descended into pandemonium.

Keui banged his gavel. "Order! Order, please!"

The room quieted. Sokka paused, having put a delegate in a headlock and being in the middle of giving him a noogie.

The Earth King removed his glasses in exasperation, rubbing his eyes. "This has been a long day. For all of us. I say we adjourn for the night. Get some sleep. Revisit this tomorrow when we've all cooled down and have more level heads." He banged the gavel. "Court adjourned."

.

.

.

Iroh and Toph stood in a giant gaming hall. Tables upon tables were lined up with Pai Shao tiles. Competitors from across all four nations were playing.

"This," Iroh laughed. "This is paradise!" He looked at piece of paper with a number written on it. "It appears my first opponent will be at table Number 35. I cannot wait!"

He sauntered over to a table. A small child was picking his nose. Iroh blinked. "This must be some mistake … I did not sign up for the Junior Division."

"Junior Division?" came a shrill voice. Iroh turned to see a middle-aged woman wearing sunglasses inside, with a fanny-pack and bleached hair combed over the side of her head. She appeared to have ten kids with her, all of them misbehaving and her reprimanding none of them.

She poked Iroh furiously in the chest. "I don't know where you get off on insulting my precious little baby! But my Chibi is the best, most brilliant prodigy that ever graced this green earth. Don't you ever forget it!" The Entitled Mother immediately went over to Chibi who had placed one of the Pai Sho tiles in his mouth and was proceeding to suck on it. She wrapped her arms around him. "Isn't that right, my precious little angel?"

The kid drooled all over his shirt.

Iroh sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought …" He sat down on the other side of the child.

…

Five minutes later …

Iroh moved the final piece on the gameboard into place. "This was a well-played game Son," he said to the boy. "But it appears I win!"

The boy blinked at the game board. He immediately started crying.

Bawling loudly.

The Entitled Mother stormed over to Iroh and to his utter surprise literally smacked him across the face. "How dare you make by precious Chibi cry?!"

Iroh and Toph literally stood there, both stunned at this woman's atrocious behavior.

Iroh rubbed his cheek. "I do apologize, Ma'am. I did not mean to make him cry. He did play very well for someone his age … but I did defeat him fair and square."

The woman grew angrier at Iroh. She seemed to ignore the rest of her children, who were climbing all over other player's tables, stealing game pieces and throwing things at other players. "How dare you! My son is a true genius (the boy was inserting a game piece into his nose as she said this), the doctor said so! You must have cheated!"

"I assure you, I played a fair game!"

"You're a cheater and liar and I'm going to have you thrown out of here! Judge! JUDGE!"

The whole room grew silent as they watched the mother carry on.

A scrawny, middle-aged judge huffed his way up to her. "What seems to be the matter, Ma'am?"

She pointed to Iroh. "This horrible man just cheated. I want him disqualified immediately!"

"Ma'am, do you have any proof he cheated?"

The Entitled Mother grew even angrier. "Are you insinuating that I'm a liar?!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. How do you know the competitor cheated?"

The Entitled Mother huffed. "My Chibi is the most brilliant boy in the Earth Kingdom. He has never lost a game before! This man must've cheated …"

The judge. "Ma'am, we need more proof than that …"

Toph placed her hand on the woman's arm. "Ma'am, you're acting crazy. And I've seen some crazy stuff. Now how about you get out of here before I give you something to scream about?"

The Entitled Mother heard none of what Toph said. Instead, she looked down at Toph's hand on her arm. "You all saw that! She just hit me! I want her arrested!"

The judge sighed in exasperation. "Ma'am, I saw the whole thing. She barely touched you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

To everyone's utter shock, the Entitled Mother picked up the Pai Sho table and HURLED it across the room. "IF MY GOD'S-GIFT-TO-THE-WORLD CAN'T WIN THIS TOURNAMENT, NOBODY CAN!" She began grabbing tables and hurling them. Security came and it took four grown men to restrain her.

Toph and Iroh stood there blankly. "Before you ask," Toph said, "the answer is 'yes.' This is actually happening."

Iroh shook his head, mouth hanging in shock. "All I did was play a game …"

.

.

.

Night had descended on the Earth King's palace. The door to a dungeon opened and Zuko entered carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. He sat down outside his father's prison bars. Ozai watched him pour a cup of tea.

Zuko handed him a cup. "Take it. You need to keep your strength up."

Ozai accepted the proffered cup. "Since when do you care about my health?"

Zuko shook his head. "I've always cared about you. You were always just too blind to see it. Even as I care for you now."

Ozai watched as Zuko took a sip of tea. "Really …?"

"Why didn't you confess today, Father? Why continue trying to sow discord? You can't win. The Avatar showed you mercy the day you fought. And he is still showing you mercy, even today!"

The former Fire Lord laughed. "Mercy? Is that what you call stripping someone of their bending … of a part of their soul? And besides," he took a sip of tea. "I am the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation … I will never grovel or beg before the likes of Earth Kingdom and Water Savage scum."

Zuko could feel an anger growing down to his bones. "Those Earth Kingdom and Water 'Savages' hold your life in their hands! Don't you get it, Father?! Chief Arnook is pushing for the death penalty! And I don't know if even Aang can persuade them to spare you!"

Ozai sipped more tea. "Have you learned to generate lightning yet, Zuko?"

Zuko was getting more frustrated. "Didn't you hear me? Chief Arnook wants your head! They want to execute you! Aren't you in the least bit concerned?! Don't you have anything to say in your own defense? Nothing in the face of your own mortality?"

"And do you know why you haven't been able to generate lightning?" Ozai asked calmly, as though he hadn't heard his son.

"I haven't been practicing, that I know."

"No!" Ozai yelled. He stood up, grabbing the bars, hissing at his son. "It's because you lack inner peace!"

"Wow, Father. You're starting to sound like Uncle. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Azula, for her faults, had inner peace. As did I, before the Avatar stole my bending."

"Where are you going with this, Father?"

"I have inner peace Zuko. I can live with myself. I can live with everything the Fire Nation has done … because it was all for the greater good. In time, you and the rest of the world will come to see the truth … and if they kill me, I'll be at peace. And if they do kill me, I know that my work – and the work of my forefathers – will continue on."

"What do you mean?"

Ozai chuckled as he sat back down. "As I told you earlier Zuko … we must review our Family Tree …"

.

.

.

Prince Ozai and Ursa were in a bedroom. Ursa was sitting on a bed, crying. Ozai was furious.

"How could you have let this happen?!"

Ursa shook her head. "What are we going to do?"

"If this gets out, it'll cause a scandal. How far are along are you?"

"Several months …"

Ozai was pacing. "Even if we speed up the wedding, the timeline won't coincide. If they find out that you're with child – before our wedding day –" He growled. "And how do I know the child is mine?"

Ursa looked up at him through tear-stained eyes. "How could you suggest -?"

"How could you disgrace me in this manner?! I took you from that dunghole, turned you into a Princess – and this is how you repay me?"

"You act like a child is curse."

"It is!" Ozai roared. "How can we keep this a secret? If my father finds out …"

Ursa looked away. "I'll figure something out …"

.

.

.

Zuko was flabbergasted. "Another child …?"

Ozai looked at him, grinning. "Sorry to break it to you, my son. But you're a middle child. You were not the first-born"

Zuko gripped his father's bars. "What happened to him?! What did you do? Did you banish him like you did me?!"

Ozai's smile grew wider. "A solution presented itself…"

.

.

.

Thunder and lightning crashed about as a small boat docked on Ember Island. A medical aide pushed a very pregnant Ursa off the docking ramp onto the island. Prince Ozai followed impatiently.

Waiting for them were two middle-aged identical twins … Lo and Li. They gestured towards their beach house. "This way. Hurry!"

The twins lead the trio towards the beach house. "The adoptive mother is almost here," Li says.

"No one will ever find out," Lo adds.

"They'd better not," Ozai hissed. "Or I will personally execute the big mouth that spills the beans."

Lo and Li looked at each other and gulped.

They entered their beach house and propped Ursa up on a bed. Ozai paced back and forth impatiently as Lo and Li assisted Ursa in childbirth. There was the sound of crying.

Ozai turned his back, refusing to even look.

"… you have a son," Ursa said. Her face was bathed in sweat, and she held a squirming and crying baby in her arms. Lo and Li wiped sweat from her forehead.

Ozai said nothing.

"Don't you even want to see him?" she asked.

"Where is the adoptive mother?" he snarled.

"Ozai …" Ursa pleaded. "This will be the last chance you have to ever see your son … won't you even take a look?"

Ozai spared a glance over his shoulder as Ursa held the squirming baby up. Ozai's eyes widened, a look of revulsion crossing his face. "… a monster."

"No," Ursa said, holding the child close to her chest. "He's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Lo and Li looked at each other knowingly. "Birth defects," Lo said. "Known to run in the Royal Family."

Ozai whirled around. "Which one of you said that?!" Lo and Li pointed at each other.

"Won't you hold him?" Ursa asked. "Or are so full of bitterness that you can't even show love to your only son for the one solitary moment we have him?"

"That … thing … is not my son!"

Ursa looked at Ozai as though she were truly seeing him for the first time.

Because the fact is … she was.

There was a knock at the door. Li opened it, and a figure in a hood came in, drenched in rain.

"This her?" Ozai asked.

Li nodded. "The adoptive mother."

Ozai rounded on the woman. "This doesn't get traced back to me. No one finds out. And if they do, I will personally hunt you down and destroy everything you love." His finger points to the child. "Including that!"

The adoptive mother swept past Ozai, towards Ursa. The mother looked at the baby, and held out her hands.

Ursa instinctively held the baby close to her chest, protectively.

Ozai barked. "Ursa! Now!"

Ursa slowly handed the baby over the adoptive mother. The baby's fingers closed around Ursa's index finger for the briefest second … lingering … before letting go.

Ursa couldn't contain the tears. "Could you … could you name him … Seizon?"

The adoptive mother gently rocked the baby. "In honor of his birth mother, I will do that." She looked down. "Baby Seizon …"

Ozai pointed at the door. "Now."

The adoptive mother looked over at Ursa, allowing the future Princess to look at her baby boy one final time.

And in less than a moment, the adoptive mother … and baby Seizon … were gone.

Ozai stormed out of the house, leaving the hysterically crying Ursa to be comforted by Lo and Li.

.

.

.

"You're lying!"

Zuko was on his feet, fists clenched. "This is impossible! Mother would have told me … she would have …"

Ozai laughed. "Your mother kept many secrets from you … as she did me …"

"Does Azula know?"

"I trust Azula with many things," Ozai replied. "She is my most trusted servant. But some information is too dangerous … even for her. And with your sister's penchant for … manipulation and using information as a weapon to gain power … some things were better left secret."

Zuko gripped the bars of his father's cell. "Why are you telling me this?! Why now!"

Ozai got in his son's face. "Because I want you to know that your rule is illegitimate! I want you to know that you are not the first-born, that you are not the rightful heir to the throne. And if the truth comes out, your mother's name will be besmirched … wherever she is now. Do you risk her reputation – even to tell your friends?" Ozai got up, his face behind the bars. "And because I want you to know something else. These bars will never truly imprison me. Did you really think I would gamble the entire war on a single battle with the Avatar? No, Zuko. This little game Pai Sho is much more elaborate. By defeating me, the Avatar has defeated himself! Even now, he pleads for me, for mercy. By defeating the Fire Nation, he has guaranteed our victory!"

Ozai cackled maniacally as Zuko silently turned and left.

Azula had always thought Ursa considered her a monster. But now it was confirmed for Zuko who the true monster was all along …

.

.

.

The trial had resumed by the next morning. The court had reassembled and Ozai sat bound to the iron chair.

Zuko had not slept a wink all night.

King Keui banged his gavel. "Last night we adjourned this court. We take up again where we left off in the matter of Fire Lord Ozai. We were debating the merits of the death penalty for him."

Chief Arnook stood up. "As I said the day before, true justice must be poured out on his head! The Avatar has spoken of respect for life! But what kind of respect for life is it that allows a taker of life to walk free?"

Aang stood up. "All life is sacred! People can change! People can be redeemed."

Zuko sat silently, mulling over the previous night's revelations. Can some people be redeemed?, he thought.

The delegates began arguing again and Sokka stood and ripped his shirt off. "Who wants a piece of this?!"

A door on the far and of the room, behind Ozai, opened. The entire room went silent as a figure approached, the only sounds in the room being the figures footsteps.

The Earth King's eyebrows widened with excitement. "Finally! I was wondering if you would show up after you missed yesterday's assembly."

Brother Truth bowed low before the Earth King. "My apologies, Your Highness. The other Prophets From the Sky burdened me with an issue that demanded my immediate attention … but I am here now, my liege, at your full disposal."

"What is the meaning of this?" Chief Arnook asked.

Earth King Keui smiled broadly. "Well, I guess it's time to make the announcement now. Everyone … say hello to Brother Truth, my new Secretariat. I needed the vacancy filled after the … departure … of Long Feng. And thankfully Brother Truth appeared in Ba Sing Se at precisely the right moment!"

Brother Truth bowed low again. "I am honored to fill the post." He drew himself to his full height and cleared his throat. "But if it pleases the King, might I make a statement to the court … before the proceedings begin again?"

"I would be honored," Keui beamed. He banged the gavel for everyone to remain silent. "This is a true prophet," Keui announced. "Please, show him the utmost respect!"

Walking with his arms behind his back, head held high, Brother Truth paced the courtroom. "Long ago, all Four Nations lived together in harmony. There was a period of peace and prosperity … and I have foreseen that those days can return. But only if we hold the ideals of the World Peace Coalition at heart. I have seen the horrors of what will happen if we do not."

Brother Truth's eyes fell upon Ozai. "There is much to forgive. And I know that it is a high price to ask that these atrocities do be forgiven." He turned to face the delegates. "But forgiven they must be. We must all band together … blurring the illusory lines between nations. We are all connected. We are not Fire Nation, or Water Tribe, or Earth Kingdom …" His eyes fell upon Aang. "Or even Air Nomad. We are one people, regardless of our nation! We are all interconnected by One World Soul … and we are therefore, in a figurative sense, all One Nation!"

Brother Truth then turned his gaze to Chief Arnook. "Your daughter – your brave, brave daughter – gave her life for us all. And now she basks us all in her light every night. She shines down upon us, watching over us. Would your daughter really believe that blood must have blood? In your heart of hearts, Chief Arnook, can you truly say that this is what Princess Yue would want? She would want justice … but where does the line begin where justice becomes revenge?"

Chief Arnook returned Brother Truth's gaze. He looked into the kindly man's eyes, and felt overwhelming shame, but also overwhelming compassion.

That compassion broke him.

Arnook sat back down, head lowered. "No. You are right. My daughter would not want that. I withdraw my plea for execution."

Aang's eyes locked with Brother Truth's. The prophet looked at him, sadness in his eyes. More guilt flooded Aang's being … he had used Energybending on Azula, even though Brother Truth had warned him not to.

"What then should be done with Fire Lord Ozai?" Keui asked.

Brother Truth pointed to Aang. "The decision should remain with the Avatar."

All eyes fell to Aang. He stood up. "My decision remains the same as before. Mercy."

Keui bangs his gavel. "Then it is done. The order of execution is stayed."

"But what is to become of him?" Arnook asked. "Surely we will not let him walk free, as though he has done nothing wrong?"

"Imprisonment," Zuko nodded. His eyes were on his father's. "He should be left alone and in jail … forgotten by those that loved him. As he has forgotten those he should have loved."

Keui agreed. "Then he should return to the Fire Nation. Life imprisonment."

Zuko looked over at Aang, and shook his head in disgust. "Even that is too good for him."

.

.

.

Brother Truth walked down a hallway of the Royal Palace, hands clasped in prayer, his eyes closed and mouth moving wordlessly.

He heard running.

"Brother Truth!"

The prophet stopped and turned to see Aang running towards him. He bowed low. "Avatar Aang."

"I was very impressed with your speech," Aang said.

The prophet shrugged. "I was merely speaking from the heart, as all sincere people should. But I thank you for your kind words, even though I must voice my disappointment in you."

Aang winced. He knew this was coming.

"You used Energybending again," the prophet chided. "Even though I warned you what would happen."

"I had no choice," Aang pleaded. "Azula left me with no other way."

"There is always another way. Did I not warn you that she would tempt you?"

Aang didn't respond.

Brother Truth motioned for him to walk with him. "As I told you the other day, Energybending has severe consequences, not noticeable right away. You absorb the negative aspects of a person's soul … their evil spreads to you, infects your soul."

Aang looks down. "I don't feel infected."

"It is not noticeable right away. But it is there, Avatar Aang. Some of the evil of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula reside in you … and you must purge it before it is too late. And there is a greater evil that comes of Energybending …"

"Tell me …"

"Once you start down this path of removing a portion of a person's soul, it becomes easier to do it again. And again. You become used to doing. Absorbing another person's energy can have the positive effect of increasing your lifespan … yes, Aang. There are Ancient Ones from millennia past who still thrive in the darkness … consuming unwitting victims with Energybending. Extending their lifespan. There are some, thought dead, who have merely gone into hiding, living in the dark, believing they have found the key to immortality. Benders throughout the centuries will go missing here and there … it is an empty road of evil and cruelty … and the price is your own soul …"

"How come?" Aang asked.

"Think about the effects of absorbing all that evil into your own soul has. Your soul becomes tainted … corrupted. No Aang, let Azula be the last time you ever Energybend. For all of our sakes! And my final lecture – removing a portion of a person's soul is the most degrading, dehumanizing action you can ever take. Many benders see bending as the core of who they are. Not even the Avatar has the right to take that away from them. The benders of the world will become very threatened by you indeed if you continue sapping people's bending left and right. It is a quick road to having the world turn against you."

Aang nodded. "I'm sorry, Brother Truth. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you. If I could take it back, I would find another way to stop Azula. I won't do it again, you have my word."

Brother Truth's solemn look melted into a kindly smile. "You are forgiven, Avatar Aang. And now that war is over, I must ask … what will you do now?"

Aang shrugged. "Go wherever I'm needed, I guess. That's the Avatar's duty, right? But … I was thinking of venturing to all four Air Temples. I'd like to see them again … and who knows? There may be some surviving Air Nomads after all! Now that the war is over … maybe they'll come out of hiding."

Brother Truth bowed graciously to Aang. "I wish you luck in your ventures, Avatar Aang."

Aang bowed back. "And I wish you luck in your new role as the Earth King's Secretariat. The world could use more voices like yours."

"I foresee we will meet again, Avatar Aang."

"I'd like that."

.

.

.

That evening, the second and final rounds of the Pai Sho tournament began. Iroh had quickly climbed the ranks through the Top 8 and was now in the final game of the tournament.

The winner would win the tournament … and the prize money.

Iroh was humming merrily to himself as he sat down, placing his Pai Sho tiles on the game board. He eyed his White Lotus tile and placed it in the appropriate position.

Toph stood there, excited. "You better win this, Iroh! I bet a hundred gold coins on you winning … and I don't have a hundred gold coins, so if you lose, I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

"There is nothing to worry about, Toph. I have come too far to lose now. Besides, the Jasmine Dragon is counting on me."

His opponent sat on the other side of the table. Iroh reached out a hand for a friendly shake when he caught his opponent's face. "Shumi?"

Shumi, the proprieter of the Jade Tiger, Iroh's business rival, was sitting on the other side of him. He had a big belly and a handlebar moustache. "Iroh … isn't this a surprise? Well, as I've crushed you in business, now I'll have to crush you in Pai Sho."

"Do not be so overconfident," Iroh replied. "As the proverb goes: Once you reach the top of a mountain, take care, as the only way left to go is down."

"Oh Iroh, you really do need to have your butt kicked in Pai Sho!"

Toph punched her fist into her hand. "Don't take that from this dirtbag! Show him who's boss!"

A DING went off and the game began.

.

.

.

One hour later …

Sweat poured down Iroh's face, but Shumi seemed just as calm as ever. But Iroh had a plan. He prepared to move his White Lotus Tile into place. The White Lotus Gambit, he thought. I can't lose!

Shumi stroked his moustache. "Before you make your next move, how about we make things a little more interesting?"

"Interesting?" Iroh asked. "How?"

"Let's up the stakes. Let's put up our tea shops. If I lose, you get the Jade Tiger. But if I win, I get the Jasmine Dragon."

Iroh stroked his beard. "So if I win, then my only competition becomes mine?"

Toph shook her head. "Don't do it, Iroh. I'm sensing something very funky about this guy … something's not right."

Iroh waved her off. "I cannot lose!" He turned to Shumi. "I'm all in!"

Iroh moved his White Lotus tile into place. "I believe that is game," he said triumphantly, folding his arms.

Shumi raised a finger. "Not so fast." He moved a tile into position.

There was a moment's silence. Iroh looked down at the board, eyes wide.

"I believe I've won," Shumi said.

Iroh kneeled down so that he was eye level with the board.

He analyzed it from all four sides.

And then he burst into tears. "How could I have been so foolish?" He wrung his fingers … "Shumi … the Jasmine Dragon is my pride and joy, my only livelihood … surely you would not take it away from an old man?"

Shumi leaned back in his chair. "Can and will."

Toph stepped forward. "How about I pummel you straight into the ground? How's that sound, Moustache Man?"

Shumi shrugged. "Doing that won't make me give the Jasmine Dragon back. Besides," he gestured to the entire game hall. "I have a room full of witnesses who will attest that I won it fair and square."

Iroh was on his knees. "Please … maybe we could compromise … I'll give you my secret recipes in exchange for the Jasmine Dragon!"

Shumi leaned back further, grinning. "No givesies-backsies!"

Iroh stood up. "What could you possibly do with two tea shops?"

Shumi laughed. "Oh, I'm not running the Jasmine Dragon. I'm giving them to my twin daughters. They can do whatever they want."

Iroh was dumbfounded. "Daughters?"

"Daaaddddyyy …" came a valley-girl voice. Two Earth Kingdom teenage girls with tiny purses, and tiny armadillo-dogs came sauntering up. "So we totally maxxed out your credit cards and we saw these two tooottally adorable mini-skirts. Can we have ten thousand more gold coins?"

Shumi smiled. "Oh Misty and Tristy … I suppose, since you're only asking for such a tiny increase in your allowance."

Iroh's head was spinning. "I lost my tea shop … to those two?"

Misty grabbed Tristy's arm. "We are going to totally have the hottest teenage hangout this side of the Earth Kingdom. But first, we have to get rid of that drab interior."

The twins looked at each other and yelled together. "Makeover!"

Iroh burst into tears.

Toph shook her head. "I told you not to do it."

.

.

.

"Are you sure you can't stay another day longer?" Aang asked. He, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Iroh were standing outside of the Earth King's Royal Palace. Iroh was dabbing at his eyes, sobbing into a handkerchief.

Zuko watched as various Firebenders began loading supplies onto a Fire Nation airship.

"Afraid so, Aang," Zuko replied. "Now that the trial is over, I have to get about the business of running my nation. Plus, I miss Mai and I'm afraid of what she'll do if I don't get back within the next few days."

"But we will see each other soon?" Katara asked.

"Whenever you want. You guys are always welcome at the Fire Nation."

Toph playfully punched Zuko's arm. "Gonna miss ya' there, Sparkey."

Sokka approached the Fire Lord, head held high. "Zuko, as someone who once led the armies of the Southern Water Tribe while the men were away -."

Katara interrupted him. "You led the toddlers of the Village!"

"They were large toddlers!" Sokka yelled back. He turned again to Zuko. "Anyway, good luck, buddy." Zuko gave him a Water Tribe arm grip.

Katara warmly hugged Zuko. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "For everything."

Iroh, momentarily forgetting about losing the Jasmine Dragon, walked up to his Nephew. They warmly embraced. "I will see you soon, Fire Lord Zuko. Go, and bring peace, prosperity and honor back to our people."

"I'll miss you, Uncle. Write me often?"

"Every day. Twice." He chuckled. "And once I figure out a way to get the Jasmine Dragon back, you must come back and work a few more shifts with me."

Zuko laughed. "Looking forward to it, Uncle."

And then, he was there with Aang. The two old enemies embraced. "Thanks for everything, Zuko," Aang said.

Zuko shook his head. "I should be the one thanking you."

"I do have a request," Aang said, breaking away from the hug.

"Name it."

The young monk scratched his head. "When I spoke with Brother Truth a few nights ago, he mentioned that the Fire Nation took some air scrolls away from the Temple. He mentioned they would likely be in the Dragon Catacombs in the Fire Nation capitol."

The Fire Lord nodded. "I will make finding them my top priority."

He gave everyone a wave. "Till we meet again …"

They watched him ascend the ramp into his airship … and he was gone.

Team Avatar watched his airship ascend and disappear into the evening sky.

Then they looked at each. "What now?" Toph asked.

Aang sighed. "I'm going to the Four Air Temples while I wait on Zuko to search the Dragon Catacombs. Between the two of us, we'll find something."

Katara looked sheepishly over at Sokka, then at Aang. "The Earth King offered us an honor escort back to the Southern Water Tribe. And Suki to Kyoshi Island along with us. I would like to go back … see Gran Gran and Dad again."

"Oh," Aang said. "I thought … I thought maybe you guys would come with me?"

"We would love to, Aang." Sokka was resolute. "But we've been away from home for so long. I want to help the efforts to rebuild our Tribe."

"This isn't a permanent goodbye," Katara said.

Aang nodded. "No, I guess not." He shrugged. "I guess this gives me an excuse to come check out the Southern Water Tribe soon then."

"I'll be waiting," Katara said, winking.

"Yeah, me too!" Sokka said, not catching on that Katara was referring to her secret relationship with Aang.

Katara pointed at the sky. "Sokka! Look! Meat!"

Sokka whirled around. "Where?!"

While Sokka was distracted, Katara gave Aang a quick peck on the lips.

Toph stood there, tracing dirt with her toes. "Guys … I've been thinking … I've been away from home for a very long time … my parents are missing me …" She sighed. "I don't want to say goodbye … but I had to return to my parents sooner or later …"

"It's not goodbye, Toph," Aang. "It's never goodbye. And before you know it, Team Avatar will be back together again! And I will personally give you an honor escort back to Gao Ling on Appa!"

Toph beamed. "I'd like that."

And Team Avatar (Iroh included) joined together in one last hug …

.

.

.

But the tale has not ended.

For there was more to Ozai's tale than was told.

A portion Ozai himself knew nothing of as he was not there for it.

The Eastern Air Temple lay dormant all those years ago. Seizon's adoptive mother, the wriggling baby hanging from a strap on her back, climbed the mountain peaks.

She entered deep into the heart of the Temple. Several hooded figures parted the doors of an Air Sanctuary open. She entered.

As she walked through the Air Sanctuary, she was people kneeling. Chanting.

She reached the figure in the center.

"You have retrieved the baby?" the figure asked.

The Adoptive Mother grabbed Baby Seizon and held him to her chest. "He is here."

"Let me see him."

The Adoptive Mother handed the baby to the figure, who rocked him. "Yes," the man said. "I can sense his potential. He will become one of the most powerful Firebenders to have ever lived. Perhaps in history."

"Will he do?" the adoptive mother asked.

The man smiled as he rocked the baby. "Yes. He will do. He's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

And Brother Truth carried baby Seizon deeper into the darkness of the Air Sanctuary …

.

.

.


	3. The Djinn

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Three:

The Djinn

.

.

.

The crisp Autumn air swept through Gao Ling. Summer was definitely coming to an end. Aang could see the trees already beginning to change color. He flicked Appa's reigns to begin the descent.

Toph was reclining in Appa's saddle, a frown on her face, arms folded.

"We're beginning the descent to your parent's estate, Toph."

Toph whirled her finger in the air. "Whoopee."

"You're not in the least bit excited?" Aang asked.

"Why, so that they can punish me for running away? Keep me under lock and key? I can just picture the lecture I'm going to get when they find me standing on their doorstep."

"I think they'll be happy to see you," Aang said.

"Oh, they'll be relieved … but I'm gonna get one heck of a punishment." She bit her lip as they drew closer to the estate. "No chance of just going past them … letting me come with you to the Air Temples, eh?"

"You've got to get home to your parents, Toph."

Appa landed just outside of the estate. Toph grabbed a bag filled with her luggage (and some sweets she snagged from Ba Sing Se) and dropped over the side of Appa's saddle. Aang alighted next to her.

Toph held out her hand. "Welp … it's been real, Twinkletoes."

Aang laughed. "Really? A handshake? Come here." He embraced Toph, who settled back into hug.

When they let each other go, Aang was surprised to see tears in the eyes of the usually stoic Earthbender.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Twinkletoes …"

"Me too, Toph."

Toph poked him in the chest. "That's Sifu Toph to you, mister. And I better not hear of you slacking off on your Earthbending drills, got it?!"

Aang laughed. "No worries, I won't."

Toph sighed, turning back to her parent's estate. "Then I guess this is it. I guess this is goodbye."

Aang placed his hand on her shoulder. "Not for good, Toph. I'll be back to visit you after Autumn. I'll even bring Sokka and Katara back with me! Zuko too, if he can spare the time."

Toph nodded, patting his hand. "Then this isn't a goodbye … more of a 'see you soon'?"

Aang beamed. "Exactly."

"Better get on with it, then. See ya' round, Twinkletoes."

She strode up to the front door of the estate and raised her hand to knock. She hesitated, then finally rapped her knuckles on the door.

The door opened, and Mr. and Mrs. Beifong were standing there, shocked to see their only daughter plopped on their doorstep.

"Mom … Dad … before you say anything …"

They immediately gripped their daughter in a hug. "There's nothing to say," Mr. Beifong replied. "Only that we're glad you're home again."

"We love you so much," Mrs. Beifong said, placing her forehead against Toph's.

Their tears mixed.

Aang climbed aboard Appa, Momo on his shoulder, watching the happy reunion. "Goodbye, old friend," he said silently. And with a flick of Appa's reigns, he was gone.

.

.

.

Mr. and Mrs. Beifong led Toph into the living room of the estate. Toph looked quite unsure of what to say. "Soooo … I guess I'm grounded at the least … and I guess more guards to protect me …?"

Mr. Beifong laughed and embraced his daughter again. "You helped the Avatar save the world! If anything, you should be guarding us!"

Toph stared. "Dad, don't take this the wrong way, but have you been hitting any cactus juice?"

Mrs. Beifong placed a hand on her chest. "We received your letter explaining why you did what you did. And when we heard that you helped the Avatar defeat the Fire Nation … your father and I had a very serious talk."

Mr. Beifong cupped his daughter's face in his hands. "Toph … we were always concerned for you … we babied you because of your blindness … but, it turns out we were the blind ones. We couldn't see just how capable you truly are …"

Her parents led her back to her old bedroom. "Everything's the same … just like you left it."

Toph stood in the doorway. "Sweet …"

Mr. Beifong put his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to ease the restrictions we placed on you, Toph. A caged bird will take flight first chance it gets. We understand why you left … you wanted to be around children your own age. You wanted friends."

Mrs. Beifong looked at her husband. "Which is why we are going to enroll you in the finest private school this side of the Earth Kingdom."

Toph stopped short. " … school?"

"It would do you good," Mr. Beifong said. "You'll make friends your own age …"

Toph gritted her teeth. "You mean … I gotta sit in a classroom?" Great, she thought. My parents haven't really changed. They're just putting me into a new kind of prison.

Mr. Beifong grinned. "Isn't it great?! I'm a personal friend of the headmaster. Of course, they'll give you the necessary accommodations for your blindness …"

"Isn't this great, daughter?" Mrs. Beifong asked.

"Yeah … really great …"

.

.

.

Toph stood the next day with a knapsack and a bagged lunch outside of the Gao Ling Mineral Academy. She gulped. Dozens of other Earth Kingdom students milled around her, entering the vast entrance.

Her parents were behind her across the street, grinning and waving.

"Bye lovey-poo! We'll see you when you get home!"

"Be sure to make new friends! And don't forget to take your constipation medicine!"

Toph gave them a half-hearted wave. "You're embarrassing me," she said through grit teeth.

Her parents turned and walked away.

Someone bumped her from behind. "Watch where you're going, Lovey-Poo," a boy laughed.

Toph cocked her head, and the boy's foot got caught in the ground and he fell headfirst. Toph cracked her neck. "I still got it."

Until a hand found her shoulder. "Not so fast, young lady."

A big, burly woman in an Earth Kingdom smock and a badge on her chest was standing there. Her hair was pulled back in a severe bun. "I'm Miss Grungy, the truant officer. And disciplinarian for this school. And Earthbending is not allowed on school campus."

Toph put on an innocent face. "Earthbending? What Earthbending? I can't see anything."

Miss Grungy gripped Toph's shoulder tighter. "Oh, I've seen your criminal element before. You play innocent and weak. But inside your skull is the mind of a sick deviant!"

Toph gently removed woman's hand from her meaty shoulder. "Okay lady, I think you're taking your job a little too seriously."

Miss Grungy narrowed her eyes. "I know your type, Miss Beifong. Because you come from well-to-do parents, you think the rules don't apply! Throwing your last name around has impressed people all your life. But let me tell you something joyboy – you'll get nowhere with me. I'm not impressed with your money or status."

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Miss Grungy pointed at the boy. "Apologize."

The boy stood up. "Yea, apologize, lovey-poo."

Toph's fingers curled into a fist. "I will not apologize to the likes of him!"

Miss Grungy rounded on her. "You will! Or I'll tell the headmaster … he's a good friend of your father I hear. The headmaster had to pull some major strings to get you into this school. But one bad word from me, and you'll be expelled! And that'll make your father look real good after the headmaster bent over backwards for him, won't it?"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Toph sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

The boy stuck his tongue at her. "Apology accepted, lovey-poo."

Miss Grungy stared Toph down. "Now get to class. And you better not screw up again, Beifong." She leaned in close with a sadistic grin, mouth open with tiny, pointed teeth. Toph could smell corned beef. "Because if you do, I'll be all over you like a rhino-pitbull on a rabbit-poodle."

Toph stood there for a few seconds as Miss Grungy stormed off. "Somebody needs a boyfriend. And a breath mint."

.

.

.

Toph entered her first classroom. The teacher beamed at her. "Class, we have a new student! Say hello to Miss Beifong!"

The entire class chanted in bored unison. "Hello Miss Beifong."

Toph heard one voice from the back. "Hello lovey-poo!"

"We have custom-ordered books in braille for you, Miss Beifong. Would you like an escort to your seat?"

Toph raised a hand. "I'm blind, not helpless."

She pulled up a chair at a desk and leaned back, feet on the desk.

Next to her, a nasal boy with big glasses and a bowtie sat gawking with his mouth open. Toph could feel his breath – and eyes – on her.

"Can I help you?"

The kid breathed through his mouth. "… what's up with your eyes?"

Toph shrugged. "What's up with your breath?"

The kid didn't seem to hear her. He sat with his mouth open, breathing more and more heavily. "And why aren't you wearing shoes …? You could step on something and get tetanus, 'ya know."

Toph grit her teeth. "I got a question for you, kid. Why are you so interested in my business, ya mouthbreather?"

The kid just sat there, mouth open. "… You're pretty … Can I have a clipping your hair?"

Toph was taken aback. Oh great, the weirdo likes me.

"My name's Pui."

Toph put on a fake smile and nodded. "That's great, Pui – I'm gonna sit over there now …"

Toph slung her bag over her shoulder and plopped down at a desk a few seats back. She could feel Pui's head following her.

.

.

.

The sharp sound of a whistle cut through the air. A big burly coach was yelling directions. "All right, form up, maggots!"

The class was outside in a sporting field.

The kids lined up and the Coach grabbed two boys. "Hoi! Hadok! You're team captains!"

Hoi and Hadok stood up. The one – Hadok – was the one that kept mocking Toph's nickname.

Hadok pointed to one kid. "Shin-jin."

Hoi picked another kid. "Motto."

On and on they went, until only two students were left … Toph and Pui, who stood there slack-jawed.

Hoi pointed. "I'll take Pui."

"Yes!" Pui punched the air.

Hadok groaned. "Aaaw, I get the blind girl …"

Just you wait, Toph thought.

"Remember," Coach said. "No Earthbending! Any violations, you get immediately disqualified! Losers have to scrub the boys and girls locker rooms!"

Hadok rounded on his team, pointing to Toph immediately. "You hear that! If anyone costs us this game, you'll answer to me!" He jabbed his finger at Toph. "Especially you! I don't even know why they're letting you play."

The coach blew his whistle and the game was on.

I may not be able to Earthbend, Toph thought, but that doesn't mean I don't have an advantage.

Toph moved her foot across the dirt … waves spread out across the ground and in Toph's mind, an image of the entire field and every player spread out in her mind.

And the opposing team had the ball. The player was kicking it, heading for Toph's team's goal.

Toph slid into a stance, and as the player ran past her, she nimbly kicked the ball out from under him. He landed flat on his face. He looked up and blinked stupidly. "Huh?"

Toph laughed as she ran, dribbling the ball with her feet. The opposing players chased after her.

"The blind girl's got the ball!"

"Get her!"

Toph kept laughing. "Finally!" she breathed. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

She formed a mental image of the goalie with a ridiculous helmet. He squatted, arms out.

Toph put every ounce of strength into her kick. This'll show them to underestimate me, she thought. She kicked the ball upwards, jumped up and unleashed a spinning kick, absolutely streaking the ball past the goalie's ear, shooting through the netting behind him.

The goalie blinked. What happened?

Toph jumped up and cheered, fist in the air. "Oh yeah, that'll teach you to underestimate me! I may be blind, but I can cream every last one of you!"

Hadok frowned and jerked his thumb at the goal post. "That would have been an awesome shot … if it weren't for the fact that that was our goal!"

"Huh?"

Toph stood there as it sunk in that she had just scored a point for the opposing team.

"Whoops."

…

Hadok and his team had formed up in a circle, discussing their next move. Toph had to force her way into the group.

"Okay, we're all tied up," Hadok was saying. "This goal is for game. Toppa, if I get it to you, think you can sweep the ball over to lovey-poo over there?"

Toph grimaced. "I have a name ya'know."

The boy, Toppa nodded. "Yeah, I'll get it to her."

Hadok nodded. "Lovey-poo, listen up. I hate you. I hate your stinken' guts."

Toph balled her fist. "Don't worry, Hogdok … the feeling is mutual."

"But if we set you up, think you can score for game?"

Toph punched her fist into her hand. "You know it."

"Hoi will be on you hard … and he doesn't play fair."

Toph laughed. "Don't worry, I can see better than the lot you. He's the one at a disadvantage."

…

The coach blew his whistle.

Toppa had the ball, trapping it under his feet. The other team was closing in.

"Toph!" He kicked the ball vertically up into the air, then jump-kicked it over the other team's heads. It landed at Toph's feet. She trapped it under her foot, sensing her surroundings, looking for the best opening.

There.

She sped past the other team, zipping in and out, avoiding their traps. One tried to tackle her … she spun out of the way with the ball. The other team's goalie was ready, squatting into position.

Hoi was also there. "Try getting past me," he said.

Toph laughed. "No problem." She slid in between his legs, popping up behind him, ready to mount a final, power-packed kick.

Behind her, Hoi gave a cock of his head. With a subtle movement, he Earthbended the ball a few inches away from Toph.

She kicked …

And she missed by an inch.

Hoi laughed, jumping over her, stealing the ball.

"You filthy cheater!" she shouted. "Well two can by this game!" Unable to control her temper, she stomped her foot, and a pillar of earth shot up and whacked Hoi right in the crotch. He yelped and fell over, eyes streaming.

The Coach ran over, blowing on his whistle repeatedly. "That's a ten-four violation! No Earthbending!"

Hoi was helped up by his friends. "She cheated! She should be disqualified."

"I only cheated a cheater," she shrugged. "Besides, you cheated first! I had that shot! You Earthbended the ball away!"

Hoi looked at the Coach. "Sir, I have no idea what she's talking about."

The Coach got in Toph's face. "Young lady, there are three things I won't tolerate in this world! Cheaters! And Liars!"

"That's two things," Toph said.

The Coach's eye twitched. "Enough out of you! Your whole team is disqualified! Get to the locker rooms!"

Hoi shot her an evil grin. "Have fun scrubbing the porcelain thrones!" He and his teammates made their way off the field, laughing.

All of Toph's team stood there, surrounding her, breathing down her neck.

…

"Nice going, Lovey-poo!" Hadok was in the bathroom on his knees with the other teammates with brushes in their hands.

Toph had a mop.

"I told you, Hoi cheated first!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Hadok grumbled. "We'll get you back for this. Congratulations. You're officially the school outcast."

Toph gripped her broom tightly.

There was a flush, and Miss Grungy emerged from one of the stalls, a diabolical grin flashing her pointy teeth. "Have fun in there," she hissed.

Toph groaned and Hadok splashed her with water.

.

.

.

Toph literally smashed her way through the front door of her estate.

Mr. and Mrs. Beifong were immediately in her face. "How was your first day of school, darling?"

"Did you make any new friends?"

Toph waved them off. "It was fine. No worries. Nothing wrong."

She flopped onto her bed, lost in thought. Her parents followed her into her room. "Is everything okay, honey?"

Toph sighed. "Dad … can I go back to being homeschooled?"

Her parents looked at each, worried looks on their faces. "What's wrong, Toph?" her father asked. He sat himself on her bed. "Are you being picked on?"

"Didn't you make any new friends?" her mother asked worriedly.

Toph shrugged. "If you count a weirdo named Pui who's apparently obsessed with me …"

"I thought you wanted more independence?" Mr. Beifong asked.

"I do! I did! It's just … ugh, I miss Aang. And Katara. And Zuko. And even Sokka. And I'm not even allowed to defend myself at that school! If we were anywhere else, I would have plastered stupid Hadok and stupid Hoi's faces right into the dirt!"

Mr. Beifong put his hand on Toph's shoulder. "Toph, part of having independence is being able to face your battles head on. You apparently have never had a problem doing that. You faced down Dai Li agents, countless Firebenders and even taught the Avatar Earthbending! If you can do all that, then you can certainly face Middle School."

Mrs. Beifong beamed. "You have to face these problems head-on, Toph. Like a true Earthbender!"

Toph sighed. "Yeah. I guess." She got up. "I'm gonna hang out in the gardens for a bit. I need some air."

.

.

.

The blind Earthbender flopped herself onto her back, allowing the cool grass of the gardens to wash over her. The stars were bright in the sky. Toph had never seen a star … but she had often imagined reaching out and grasping one in her hand.

She felt her free hand caressing the moon rock bracelet on her wrist … the one given to her by Sokka. How she missed her friends. She had been part of something … Team Avatar.

Now she was an outcast.

Her ruminations were interrupted when something heavy struck her in the head.

THWACK!

"Ow! What the heck?!" She rubbed the goosebump forming on her head, jumping to her feet.

Whatever it was came from over the wall of the estate. Using her feet, she made a rough mental image of a man. The man was yelling at her. She sensed something familiar about him, perhaps a neighbor something.

"He's your problem now!" the man yelled. He then ran off cackling. "I'm free! Finally free! I'm on top of the world!" He tripped over a prickle-bush.

"… the heck was that about?" she asked herself. Using her feet, she picked up the object that was thrown at her.

It was an old teapot. It looked like it was made of aluminum. It made her think of Iroh.

"Wonder why that jerk was so quick to get rid of this thing?" she muttered, wiping it down on her shirt.

If Toph could see, she would have had a first-hand view of purple smoke whirling around them. A jovial man with a giant belly, vest and beard appeared before her. He was bald, save for a long, black pony-tail.

"Are we here yet?" he asked. "Oh when you promised me an all-expense-paid trip to Whale Tail Island, I couldn't believe it!"

The man stopped mid-sentence, looking down at the little girl before her.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you?"

The strange man looked around. Left. Right. Then groaned. "Aaaw, another one abandoned me? Why can't I keep a master? Why?" He looked down at the girl in front of him. "Welp, guess you're my new Master."

Toph continued to just stand there, utterly perplexed. "Again, who the heck are you and why are in my backyard?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Did you rub the teapot?"

Toph held it up. "What, this old thing?"

The man looked as though she struck him. "This old thing? This old thing? That's my home!" He puffed his chest out proudly. "I am Babubu … the djinn of the lamp!"

Toph rolled her eyes. "What is with these people? Is there a surplus of cactus juice?"

Babubu looked down at her. "Does the word djinn mean anything to you?"

Toph laughed. "That's a girl's name."

Babubu was stuttering. "Girl's name … girl's name she says! I'm a djinn … a genie! You know … can grant wishes!"

"Uh-huh." Toph placed her hand on the man's wrist. "Well it was really nice meeting you, Bababot," and she began leading him to the gate at the edge of her estate. "But if you don't mind, I've already had a rough day and you've just put the cherry on top of the weirdo scale."

Bababu pulled his arm out of his hand. "But you're my new Master!"

Toph pointed at the gate. "Would you get out of here?!"

Babubu transformed himself into an Armadillo-Bear. "Did this get your attention?" Then he turned himself into Tiger-seal. "Or this?" He kept transforming himself into different animals before turning back into his normal self. "Is that proof enough for you?"

Toph just stared. "I literally saw nothing."

Babubu waved his hands in front of her face. "Y-you're blind."

"No kidding. Now get out of here before I call the guards."

"But Master-."

Toph began fake crying. "Guards! Guards! There's a strange man alone in the gardens with me who won't leave me alone!"

Babubu covered her mouth. "Stop, stop, listen! I'm a djinn! I can grant you three wishes!"

Toph bit his hand.

"Ow!"

She bleched. "How do I know you're not just full of it?"

"I literally just poofed in front of you with purple smoke."

Toph pointed to her face. "Again. Blind girl here."

"Fine. Ask for anything."

"Fine," she said. "I'll play along with your game. Poof me an ice cream sundae."

"Really? That's what you're asking for? Nothing grander? Like an elk pony?"

"What can I say, I'm a girl who knows what she wants."

Babubu snapped his fingers.

Ice cream dropped from the sky, splattering on Toph. Babubu looked at his fingers. "Okay, so I'm a little rusty." He shrugged. "But that did the trick!"

Toph stood there, covered in whipped cream. She shrugged. "Meh, I've been covered in worse." She wiped the ice cream off her face and shook it out of her hair like a dog. "Well, I do have an idea for a first wish."

Babubu raised a finger. "That was your first wish."

Toph raised a finger of her own. "Technically not. You offered to prove yourself. I didn't say, 'I wish'."

He lowered his finger. "You got a point."

"Never try to scam a scammer, darling."

"Okay, fine. But before I grant you your first wish …" He stretched his arms and yawned. "I'm beat. "Where am I sleeping?"

Toph was deadpan. "Your … your teapot."

Babubu looked as though she had just smacked him across the face. "You seriously are going to suggest that I sleep in that cramped, rusty thing? After all I've done for you?"

"You literally dropped ice cream on my head."

Babubu wiped away a tear. "Yeah … we've had some good times, you and I." His eyes fell on Toph's estate. "But what about that absolutely gorgeous mansion of yours? Surely I can live in there?"

"Oh yeah," Toph replied. "That'll go over reaaalll well with my neurotic parents." She put on a cheesy smile, impersonating herself. 'Hey mom and dad, this is my new special friend Bababu. I just met him in the gardens. Can he please move in with us in our mansion?'" She smirked.

"I'll be quiet! No one will even know I'm there!"

Toph pointed to a smaller house, just off the mansion. "You can sleep in the guest house if you stay quiet."

Babubu's lip quivered. "But – but … it's so smaaaaaalll …"

Toph stamped her foot. "You live in a teapot! You said I'm your Master! It's either the guesthouse or the teapot!"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I don't think 'small' is the right word. 'Cozy.' Yes, it's very cozy." He began walking towards the guesthouse.

"What about my first wish?" Toph demanded.

He waved her off. "I'm bushed … tomorrow, for sure."

Toph rubbed her sinuses. "First Aang, then this guy … the nutjobs come here, they all come here, I swear."

.

.

.

"Toph! It's morning, honey!"

Mrs. Beifong was knocking smartly on her bedroom door. Toph bolted upright, in a daze, her hair askew.

"Wha -?"

"You have an hour to get ready before school starts. Breakfast in twenty!"

Toph sat upright, digesting the moment. And then she remembered …

"Babubu!"

She bolted upright. "But wait," she said to herself. "A djinn? That's crazy. I must've dreamed the whole thing!" She laughed to herself as she began putting on her overshirt. But then stopped. "But then again, maybe I better double-check the guesthouse."

…

"I can't believe it!"

Toph was standing in the bedroom door of the guesthouse. Babubu was spread out in a bed, wrapped in luxurious sheets, snoring loudly.

She went over to him and gently shook him. "Babubu."

He snored louder.

"Babubu!"

He waved her off and rolled over. "Just five more minutes, Mommy …"

Toph stamped her foot. "Wake up ya' lazy sack!" She Earthbended him right out of his bed.

He rubbed his backside. "What the heck? Is this how you treat all of your guests?"

Toph folded her arms. "What happened to me being your 'Master'?"

Babubu climbed back into the bed. "Well you could still be a little more hospitable. Now … where is my breakfast?"

"W-what? You're a genie! You can poof your own breakfast into existence!"

"But it's not the same as a home-cooked breakfast in bed," he whined.

"I am not making you breakfast!"

…

"Stupid djinn …" Toph stood in the kitchen of the guesthouse, cracking an egg into a pan. "I'm supposed to be his Master, and here I am cooking him stupid eggs …"

Babubu was sitting on a couch in the guest house's living room, an avocado facemask adorning his face, his head wrapped in a towel. He was filing his nails. "Scrambled, please!"

Toph grit her teeth. "I'll scramble you!"

"I love you too," Babubu said, blowing on his nails.

Toph brough the tray to him. "Now can I get my wish?"

Babubu picked up his plate … smelled it. And then hurled it across the room.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Toph stamped her foot.

"I'm in the mood for pancakes."

Toph grabbed him around the bathrobe he was wearing and pulled him in close. "I just cooked you eggs and toast … I'm running late for school … I've already waited on you hand and foot all morning … AND I AM NOT MAKING YOU PANCAKES!"

…

"Stupid djinn," she muttered as she poured pancake batter into a skillet.

…

Toph dropped the pancakes into his lap. "Here ya' go."

Babubu reclined on the couch and waved the food away. "You can take it away … I'm not hungry after all!"

Toph picked up the plate and hurled it herself.

"Now listen bub, let's get one thing straight! I am your Master! Now make with my first wish!"

Babubu waved her away again, returning to his nail filing. "Oooh, no can do. I'm not really a morning person … ask again later when you get back from school."

Toph shrieked into the morning air.

.

.

.

Toph rushed toward the entrance of the school, face flushed and sweaty. "Cripes, cripes, cripes! Class has already started!"

She was halfway up the stairs when she was lifted off the ground.

"Not so fast," a voice hissed.

"Miss Grungy!"

"So," Miss Grungy groused. "You thought it would be fun to play hooky this morning, huh?! Class starts at a quarter past eight sharp."

"I can explain."

Miss Grungy lifted the girl so they were face level. The truant officer's face was right in hers. "Reaallly?" Her mouth spread into a wide grin, revealing her pointy teeth. "I'm in the mood to be … entertained … by what you have to say … Please, Miss Beifong." Her face moved closer to Toph's, her breath in the girl's ear. "Do tell …"

Toph spread out her arms in exasperation.

"Would you believe me if I told you a freeloading genie forced me to make him two separate breakfasts as well as give him a facial?"

…

Toph sat in a classroom, arms folded, pouting. The word DETENTION was written on the chalkboard.

A bunch of other thugs and various bullies laughed and threw stuff at each other. A chalk eraser was thrown at her head.

The door opened, and Miss Grungy entered. "I have a new addition," she grinned. "To join your … troupe of criminals."

Pui emerged behind her and took a seat right behind Toph.

Miss Grungy stood in front of the class. "I know detention won't teach you … reprobates … any lesson. But I do know it'll be good practice for you all when you all end up in real prison."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Please … criminals? Really?"

Miss Grungy slammed her fist on her desk. "CRIMINALS! DEGENERATES! The basest, lowest forms of scum in this earth!" The kids in the front row screamed as they were flecked with spit and food particles.

"I literally was only ten minutes late -."

Miss Grungy got in her face again, her wide mouth hissing out breath and saliva as she spake slowly, savoring the moment. "You are the worst criminal of them all, Miss Beifong. I sensed your criminal mind the moment I laid eyes on you! Sure, you haven't bullied anyone. Or robbed a bank. Only idiot criminals take high risks. But you … you are the evil genius kind of criminal. You get your kicks with low-risk offences. The lower the risk, the greater the rush. Tell me I'm wrong!"

"You're wrong!"

Miss Grungy slammed her fist on the table. "I AM NEVER WRONG!" She walked up to the front of the class, pacing. "You disgusting criminals deserve to be locked away from good society … but since I am forced to play babysitter for you … LINES! NOW!"

The children screamed as they grabbed pieces of parchment and began writing lines.

"And I have a special assignment for you, Miss Beifong … since I cannot read braille, I can't review your assignment. Come up to my desk."

Toph shuffled up as Miss Grungy took a seat and swung her legs on the desk. Miss Grungy's gnarled feet were propped up, horrible fumes irrigating and killing any good bacteria in the area. "Rub."

The blind Earthbender stood there. "I am not rubbing your nasty feet."

"You will! Or I will expel you! Your father will be a laughingstock."

Toph stood there, confused.

"Rub!"

.

.

.

"How was your second day of school, honey?"

Toph raced past them and out the backdoor. "It was fine!"

…

Toph entered the guest room.

"Bababu?"

He was nowhere to be seen in the guesthouse. "Did … did he leave?"

Toph raced back inside the main estate. She reached out with her senses – there, in her mother's bedroom. She entered in -.

Bababu stopped in mid-dance. He was wearing Mr. Beifong's expensive clothes which appeared close to bursting due to his girth, his gelatinous belly hanging out for all the world to see.

"Are … you wearing my father's clothes?" she asked.

Bababu nodded. "They sure beat that stupid vest I usually wear. Don't they amplify my gorgeous body?"

Toph sensed something else.

"Are you wearing my Mother's shoes?"

Bababu blushed and kicked Toph's mother's shoes under a bed. "Of course not! That would be ridiculous."

"Take off my Dad's clothes please."

"Fine. Way to spoil my fun."

He shed Mr. Beifong's fine linens, stripping back down to his simple puffy pants and vest. He folded his arms. "Are you happy now that you ruined my day off?"

Toph stuttered. "D-day off?"

"Didn't I tell you? I don't work Tuesdays."

Toph had reached her boiling point. "Now look here – I was put in detention because of you this morning! I was forced to rub the talons of a gargoyle … do you know I had to dip my hands in bleach for an hour afterwrads? Now you are going to grant me my first wish!"

Bababu stood to his full height. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? I am your Master and I command you to grant me a first wish!"

Bababu waved her off. "I'll be back in the guesthouse. When you've calmed down, we can discuss my work schedule as rational adults. By the way, I'm planning my paid vacation next week …"

"You're a genie! You don't get a paid vacation! You don't get paid at all!"

The djinn looked up thoughtfully. "Yeah, we should really discuss that … as well as my pension. And why don't you offer dental insurance?"

"You haven't done any work at all!"

He looked as though she struck him. "Are you questioning my work ethic?"

"Yes."

"I am offended, Toph Beifong. Absolutely offended. I will be in my guest chambers when you're ready to apologize with my dinner."

He stormed off.

She stood in the doorway.

"I am not making you dinner, you lousy freeloader!"

Mrs. Beifong stopped in the hallway. "Toph, who are you talking to?"

She shrugged. "Uhhh … the personification of the duality of man?"

Her mother looked at her questioningly, but then shrugged. "Okay, but wash up and put on your best clothing. We're having very special guests for dinner tonight!"

.

.

.

Toph entered her family's parlor, dressed up in her best eveningwear, her hair done up. Mr. Beifong was pacing. "They're coming, they're coming!" he fretted.

Mrs. Beifong put her hands on her husband's shoulders. "Honey, calm down."

"Calm down? This dinner could land me a new, higher paying career! A delegate for Earth King as part of the World Peace Coalition …"

At this, Toph perked up.

"Dad, you didn't tell me you applied for a job with the Coalition?"

"The Earth King sent me a letter. He's sending a representative tonight. This night must go off without a hitch!"

Toph grinned with her teeth. Thoughts of Bababu parading around her house in her mother's shoes danced through her mind. "Yeah. Without a hitch," she laughed.

The Beifong butler entered the parlor. "Sir, Madam, may I present Representative Kohta … and his son."

Behind him, a middle-aged dignitary with white hair and white beard bowed low. "It is an honor, Mr. and Mrs. Beifong."

The Beifongs bowed before him. "The honor is all mine," Mr. Beifong said.

Representative Kohta stepped aside. "May I introduce my son … Hadok."

"YOU!" Toph and Hadok said at once, pointing to each other.

"You know each other?" Representative Kohta asked.

"Yeah," spat Hadok. "I spent two hours scrubbing Miss Grungy's porcelain throne because of her!"

"You're such a skeez!" Toph yelled.

Sparks danced between their eyes.

Mr. Beifong put on the biggest smile, and covered Toph's mouth. "Please excuse my daughter … she isn't used to company. We only recently enrolled her in public school."

The representative laughed. "No apologies. Children are children. Besides, picking on each other is the way they say 'I like you.'"

"WHAT?!" Toph and Hadok said at once. They looked each other, and both made barfing faces.

…

"That was the finest roast boar-cue-pine I've ever had!" Representative Kohta said, leaning back in his chair.

"While we wait for dessert," Mr. Beifong said, "perhaps we could discuss this job opportunity?"

Kohta smiled. "Yes, of course. The Earth King requested you personally to join the World Peace Coalition. He was quite impressed with the exploits of your daughter … especially how she helped save him during the Fire Nation coup of Ba Sing Se."

"Yes," Mr. Beifong replied. "We are very proud of Toph."

Hadok made a face at Toph. When he went to spear some meat on his fork, Toph Earthbended his plate an inch away. He scowled. She grinned.

"… and times are very tough in this age of Reconstruction," Representative Kohta was saying. "How do you rebuild an entire world after a hundred years of non-stop war? Labor disputes. Relocation of displaced refugees … the Earth King is going to request the Fire Nation restore its colonies … and it's only fair that they pay reparations to fund the rebuilding effort."

"I heard that some on the Coalition think the Fire Nation should give back some of its land," Mr. Beifong said thoughtfully.

"Oh, it is expected that they will have to give up some territories … the Water Tribes were pushed back from their sacred lands for too long. Some Fire Nation islands will have to be given to the Water Tribes."

"Do you think the Fire Nation will agree to all this?"

Toph listened intently, not saying a word as she took a bite of food.

"If they want to remain a member of the Coalition, they will have to. Fire Lord Zuko will have to make many concessions."

"I can't imagine some within the Fire Nation will take that lying down."

"Alas, you are right," Representative Kohta replied. "There are some within the Fire Nation who will stubbornly cling to the old ways … and tensions are expected to mount even more."

"How so?"

Representative Kohta lowered his voice conspiratorially. "You know … because of the disappearances …"

"I'm not sure I understand," Mr. Beifong replied, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.

"There are rumors," Kohta said. "Fire Nation troops in Earth Kingdom territories are vanishing. Gone suddenly in the night. While they're on patrol. Standing guard. When they're found, they're babbling incoherently. And the oddest thing is … their ability to Firebend is gone."

This gets Toph's attention. "They have their bending taken away?"

Representative Kohta looks at the young girl. "Yes. Those that are talking mumble about being ambushed by an unseen foe … they describe red and yellow and blue lights … and they can no longer bend." He took a sip from his goblet. "But … these are only rumors. Unsubstantiated claims from Fire Nation troops in rural areas, I am sure."

"Do they have any suspects?" Toph asked, her stomach sinking.

"The World Peace Coalition has none. But some in the Fire Nation have a suspect. Some of them think it was the Avatar …"

Of course they do, Toph thought. But then again, Aang is the only one capable of Energybending. Memories flashed of him taking away Azula's bending. But maybe they gave him no choice.

"Of course, I don't give any credence to such rumors," Kohta went on. "But, such rumors will fuel discontent among those in the Fire Nation. An excuse for them to back out of the World Peace Coalition. And there are other problems, even more local. Why, just here in Gao Ling there have been a string of burglaries and muggings. Not to mention Earth Kingdom citizens clashing with Fire Nation troops passing through on their march home. But this why we need level heads such as yourself, Mr. Beifong."

Toph's father smiled. "I will be honored to help in any capacity."

Behind them, the Beifong butler entered the room.

"Ah, dessert," Mr. Beifong grinned.

But the butler was not grinning. "Sir … I must be going mad … the pudding pie I made is … well, missing!"

"What do you mean missing?"

The butler held out his hands in exasperation. "It ain't where I left it!"

That sinking feeling returned to Toph. "Can I be excused?" she asked, slipping away from the table before either parent answered.

…

She rushed outside, towards the guesthouse. "I have an idea where that pie went."

She felt the ground under her quake, and she lost her balance in the gardens. She rolled onto her back to find Hadok standing there, arms folded.

"That was for earlier," he smirked.

"Ha ha, you got me." She stood up and dusted herself off. "Now go back inside."

"You ain't the boss of me, lovey-poo."

Toph clenched her fists. "We're not at school anymore. I'm allowed to bend here. And I will spank you and send you crying home to your mother!"

"What's with all the racket?! Here I am trying to get my beauty sleep …"

Toph and Hadok turned to see Bababu emerging from the guest house, chocolate smeared all over his lips.

Hadok pointed at him. "Hey! That looks like our dessert!"

"Hmm?" Babubu licked the chocolate remnants away. "I don't see any dessert!"

Toph was getting angrier by the second. "Hadok … go back inside. And if you tell anyone about this guy, I will bury you neck deep in this garden and let ant-roaches have you!"

"You're still not the boss of me!"

Toph stamped her foot. A pillar of earth shot up under Hadok, sending him flying back over the gardens and towards the front door of her parents' estate.

"Nice one," Bababu remarked.

Toph rounded on him. "That's it! Pack your bags! Get your teacup! And get your lousy, freeloading butt off my property!"

"That's not a very nice way to speak to your guest," he remarked.

Toph's eye was twitching. "Get out! I don't care how. I don't care what you say! Get out now!"

"But what about your wishes? You're really going to send me packing without cashing in?"

"So far, you haven't granted me a single wish! You've eaten my food, slept in my bed, tried on my parent's clothes – you're nothing but a lousy freeloader and I want you out! How's that for a wish?"

She turned and began to storm off.

"I'm not good at magic, Master." The tone of Bababu's voice struck her. He sounded almost … sad.

Toph whirled around. "What do you mean? What about the ice cream the other day?"

"I can do small things like that … but when a Master makes a big wish, I feel my magic leave me." He sat down on a stump, head in hands. "I have gone through Master after Master." He looked up at Toph through tear-stained eyes. "What good is a djinn who can't even please his Master?" He buried his face in his hands again, sobbing.

Toph sighed and rubbed his shoulders. "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

Bababu looked up at her, hiccupping. "I was … afraid you'd send me away … like so many of my other Masters. Not one of them has kept me around too long … not one of them wanted to be my friend …"

The Blind Earthbender took the djinn's hands in her own. "Look, you can stay another night. We can discuss my wishes tomorrow. Heck, you can even practice your magic here, get better at it."

Bababu looked up at her with red eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes," Toph said. "But for now, stay out of sight. Don't let my parents find out about you."

Bababu stood up and saluted. "I will be as unseen by them as a thief in the night! You have my word." He looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Toph. You're the first one in a long time to treat me … well, treat me like a friend."

Toph smiled warmly. "Well … I guess I could use a friend too right now. But stop eating our desserts!"

.

.

.

Despite the missing pudding-pie, the dinner went well. Representative Kohta officially offered Mr. Beifong the job and they were now standing in the parlor prepared to leave. Hadok rubbed his sore backside where he landed from Toph's Earthbending earlier. Mr. Beifong was shaking Kohta's arm profusely.

"You won't regret this, sir!"

Kohta beamed. "Be at my office tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us!"

Mr. Beifong returned the smile and turned to his wife. "And you … why don't you take the day and go shopping while Toph is in school? Us Dignitaries will need a fresh new wardrobe."

Mrs. Beifong's face spread into the widest smile ever. "If you insist!"

Kohta and Hadok stepped out the door. Toph grinned at Hadok. "See you tomorrow."

Hadok scowled as he continued rubbing his sore backside.

.

.

.

Now that Toph had formulated a friendship with Bababu, and had put Hadok in his place, she had a good day in school.

She was there, first student in the classroom, ready to go.

At gym class, she dominated on the field and was the first one chosen for teams.

Pui still creeped on her and she swore he was smelling her hair in science class.

Miss Grungy still terrified them.

But nothing could dampen Toph's spirit.

Until, as she was walking home, books slung over her shoulder, a pebble struck her head. "Ow!"

Hadok was behind her. "Told you I'd get you back, lovey-poo."

Toph dropped her bag and cracked her knuckles. "You really want me to spank you again?"

Hadok balled his fists. "No one disrespects me."

The ground under them began to quake as they both prepared to Earthbend at each other.

"Excuse me!"

An Earth Kingdom Constable approached them, carrying a pile of papers. She handed one out to Toph and Hadok. Toph looked up at the woman. "I'm blind."

"Be on the lookout," the Constable said. "There's been a string of burglaries here in Gao Ling the past few weeks. We finally got a police drawing of the suspect."

Toph felt Hadok tugging on her sleeve. "Toph … this looks like that guy … from last night …"

"What guy?" she asked.

"The fat guy! The one who ate all the pudding-pie!"

Toph shook her head. "Bababu? He couldn't have -."

"Wait a minute," the Constable said. "Did you say Bababu?"

"Yeah."

"You've seen him?"

"Yes …"

The Constable kneeled down and took her by the shoulders. "Where is he now? Is anyone alone with him?"

"My parents are both out … just the butler …" She pulled herself out of the woman's hands. "Tell me what's going on!"

The Constable drew herself to her full height. "The man you refer to as 'Bababu' is a dangerous, hardened criminal. He escaped Earth Kingdom custody during the war and has been pulling heist after heist. He gains his victim's trust by pretending to be a djinn, or a sorcerer … he's a conjuror. Before he turned to crime, he was an illusionist. He's able to do small scale 'magic tricks' to impress his victims, lure them in that he's really who he says he is. And first chance he gets … he robs them blind."

Toph could feel a new rage boiling. "He tricked me! But how?! I'm like, a human lie detector!"

The Constable nodded. "He is an expert at lying."

Toph's rage grew. "Only Azula could trick me like that! Darn him! After he made me feel sorry for him!" She grabbed Hadok's arm. "Come on! We need to get to my house!" And she kicked up a wave of ground with Earthbending and soared towards the heart of town, Hadok screaming in terror.

.

.

.

Toph returned home to find the butler tied up and gagged in the kitchen. She walked through the house.

"He took everything … everything's gone!"

Every last piece of furniture in the house was gone, leaving only bare walls. All their expensive decorations … her mother's jewelry.

"Hey," Hadok said. "There's something pinned to your bedroom door."

A note was stuck to her door. Toph ripped it off and handed it to Hadok. "Read it."

Hadok read it off to her. "Thanks for everything Toph! Like you said: Never try to scam a scammer! See ya!" Then Hadok wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He actually kissed the bottom of the page … with lipstick."

Toph felt a rage growing down to her bones. "That lying … no-good … I shoulda kicked him out the first night!"

"How did he get everything out of the estate? It would've taken him hours…"

Toph rubbed her chin. "Yes. Yes it would have … unless."

"… Earthbending," Hadok said.

Toph nodded. "And he had to have had an accomplice … but who?" She remembered the other night, the man who threw the teapot into her yard. I knew he seemed familiar, she thought. She punched her fist into her hand. "I know who his accomplice is! And that means – I know where they are!" She grabbed Hadok's hand. "And you're coming with me!"

"Whoa, where're we going?"

"We're getting my stuff back!"

.

.

.

In a deep, underground cavern was the ring for the former Earth Rumble competitions. At the time, Toph had dominated as "The Blind Bandit."

Now she was back and she was furious.

A wall blew in as Toph and Hadok rampaged their way in.

"Xin Fu!" Toph's voice echoed throughout the cavern.

Hadok looked around. He tugged on Toph's sleeve. "Your stuff!"

Indeed, all of her family's furniture, jewelry, clothing … it was all piled up in the center of the ring. Toph motioned for Hadok. "Stay back. I think it's a trap."

While Hadok stayed to the side, Toph entered the ring. Moving slowly. "Hellooo?!"

Hadok yelled out. "Look out!"

A cage dropped from the ceiling, suspended from a rope above. A wooden cage. Toph struggled against the bars.

Hadok screamed again as Babubu appeared behind him, grabbing him and lifting him off the ground in his meaty arms.

"Let me out of here! I'll rip both your heads off!" Toph struggled against the wood.

Xin Fu emerged from the darkness. "Well, well. Blind Bandit. We meet again."

"Well how about you let me out of here and we can get real re-acquainted?"

"I think not," Xin Fu said. "You escaped our metal container … but we heard about your exploits in the Fire Nation … The Runaway … and while you can bend metal … wood gives you some more trouble …"

"Why are you doing this?" Toph screeched. "My parents don't even have a bounty out anymore!"

"It's not about the bounty." Xin Fu clenched a fist. "You ruined me! You ruined my Earth Rumble matches! You trapped me in that blasted metal container with Master Yu – who, on a side note, has a very tiny bladder." He got in Toph's face. "But we finally got you."

"So what now?" Toph spat. "You gonna kill me? Sell me into slavery?"

Xin Fu motioned at her. "No, go on. Please keep talking. Give me some ideas."

"We've been scamming people in Gao Ling all month," Babubu sneered, crushing the struggling Hadok. "You know, for a human lie detector, you're very trusting!"

Toph started laughing. Xin Fu glared over at Babubu before turning back to her. "And what exactly is so funny about your predicament?"

"Oh nothing," Toph said. "I'm just laughing at how trusting you two chuckleheads are!"

"What is this?" Xin Fu's face was stern.

"Oh, just the fact that you two are stupid enough to think that I was stupid enough to come alone!" She laughed harder. "As if I wouldn't suspect you guys set a trap for me!"

Xin Fu looked over at Babubu, then back at Toph. "You're lying!"

Toph stopped laughing and became very serious. "My parents are about to bust in with the Constable right now. Oh, and by the way – you happened to kidnap – and rob – the daughter of a Delegate of the World Peace Coalition."

"What?" Xin Fu glared at Babubu.

"If Bubblebutt over there hadn't been munching on dessert all night, he might've heard the conversation between the Representative and my Dad! Yup, it's official! My Dad is a Delegate of the World Peace Coalition."

Babubu opened his mouth to protest. "Xin Fu – I didn't -." He was cut off by his cohort.

"Idiot!" Xin Fu yelled, hurling a small stone at Bababu. Hadok slipped free.

Xin Fu whirled around to Toph who shrugged. "If you let me go, I'm sure they'll go easy on you!"

Xin Fu grit his teeth.

"You're in deep enough. They've already got you on burglary … don't add kidnapping to your sentence."

"Fine!" Xin Fu pulled a lever, and the wooden cage collapsed outward. Toph stepped from the wreckage and, to Xin Fu's utter amazement, started laughing again.

"Oh wow, you guys are way too easy to work!"

"What do you mean?" Xin Fu hissed.

Toph pointed and was nearly doubled over in hysterics. "Wow I can't believe you bought that line about my parents coming her! But thanks for letting me go!" A devious smile formed on her face. "Now I can kick both your butts!"

She slid into a praying mantis stance. Xin Fi kicked two boulders at her. Toph heard the one coming and slid past it. Then the other.

Babubu came up behind her, bumping into her with his wide belly, knocking her over. He then proceeded to sit on her, pinning her down with his girth.

Xin Fu smiled as he levitated a rock in the air and hovered it over the Earthbender. "Any last words, Bandit?"

Toph looked up at Babubu. "Just that Babubu looks fat in my father's clothes. Or, all the time really."

Babubu glowered up at Xin Fu. "Finish her."

A boulder came out of nowhere, smacking Babubu across the arena.

Hadok jumped into the ring and extended his hand to Toph, helping her up.

Xin Fu snarled, erecting a barrier of earth, kicking it at them. Hadok was whacked and sent flying. Toph covered herself in rock, which shattered the instant it came in contact with the barrier; Toph kicked the barrier back.

Xin Fu leaped over it and landed, smashing his fist into the ground. Tremors erupted around them.

Then, more tremors erupted as Babubu began rushing them with his girth. The ground rocked with each footfall.

Toph covered her fist in rock and leapt into the air, punching Babubu in the face with her rocky gauntlet. As he landed, Toph kicked open a hole in the ground wide enough for his body. He fell into it, and Toph closed it up around his neck so that only his head stuck out.

Xin Fu growled. He reached up towards the ceiling. Cracks formed along the structure of the building.

"Stop!" Toph shouted. "You'll bring the whole roof down!"

Xin Fu didn't seem to care. With a downward punch, the entire ceiling caved in. Toph held out her hands, stopping the collapsing earth with her bending … but it was too heavy.

"I … I'm slipping!"

Hadok joined her, using his bending to supplement Toph's.

As they struggled, Xin Fu fashioned a lance out of earth. He took aim, preparing to throw it …

Toph was sweating under the weight of the ceiling. She turned to Hadok. "When I count to three … we let go."

Hadok gaped. "What?"

"Trust me. One."

Xin Fu's tongue poked out, one eye closed as he aimed.

"Two."

Xin Fu cocked back his arm, ready to throw the lance.

"THREE!"

Toph and Hadok let go of the collapsing ceiling. In a split second, Toph opened a hole in the floor beneath them, sealing it shut after them as the ceiling and debris reigned down.

Only a second away from being turned into pancakes.

The lancet grazed the ground where they once stood.

Xin Fu looked around.

.

.

.

Toph and Hadok popped up out of the earth behind him. Toph kicked the ground, and a rock flew up, striking Xin Fu in the forehead. The burly Earthbender's eyes crossed. He staggered a few feet … before collapsing into an unconscious heap.

Toph leaped for joy! "Got him!"

She and Hadok high-fived.

.

.

.

The Constable and the Earth Kingdom police forces led Xin Fu and Babubu (still in his djinn outfit) away and were taking statements from Toph's parents.

"Yes," Mr. Beifong said to the Constable. "Yes, it looks like everything's here."

"I'm just glad our daughter wasn't hurt," Mrs. Beifong added.

Toph stood off the side with Hadok. "You know, we worked really well together," she said.

"Yeah we did," he replied.

"Does this change anything between us at all?"

"Nope." Hadok shot her a devious gleam. "See you at school tomorrow, lovey-poo!"

Toph grimaced.

.

.

.

Babubu sat in a prison cell with Xin Fu. Babubu sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom …"

Xin Fu punched him in the arm.

Two Earth Kingdom guards stood before the cell door, before opening it. The one grabbed Xin Fu. "Get your stuby paws off me," he snarled.

"Take him for interrogation."

Babubu watched as the one guard led the struggling Xin Fu away. Once they were alone, the second guard entered the cell and kneeled down before Babubu. "Did it work?"

A devious smile slipped across Babubu's face. "Spectacularly. It couldn't have worked any better if I had planned this operation out myself."

"And Xin Fu -?"

"The fool thinks we were only running scams. When I suggested the Beifongs, he couldn't resist."

The guard nodded. "So I take it you procured the asset?"

Babubu smirked. "They'll never miss it … after all, they got all their other big, expensive, shiny stuff back. They'll never even think to look for it."

The guard held out an expectant hand. Babubu reached into his pocket and placed a small, rectangular object into the guard's hand. The guard looked down and smiled.

"The Beifong family crest … good work, Babubu. Lieutenant Sen will be pleased …"

And the guard got up and left the djinn impersonator in his cell…

.

.

.


	4. The Nanuk

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Four:

The Nanuk

.

.

.

"Home … Sometimes I wondered if I would ever see it again …"

Katara was standing on the deck of a fine vessel, courtesy of the Earth King as giant icebergs bobbed around them.

Sokka squinted his eyes. "It looks … bigger?"

While not as grand as the Northern Tribe, the Southern Water Tribe had certainly expanded in their absence. No longer were its citizens dwelling in tents and igloos … actual buildings made of the finest, sleekest ice dotted the landscape.

Katara smiled. "Looks like Master Pakku made good on his promise to come down here and help rebuild …"

Sokka puffed his chest out proudly. "And I'll get a hero's welcome!"

His sister glared at him. "You mean we'll get a hero's welcome?"

Sokka waved her way. "I'm sure you'll get something …"

They watched as five, crystalline boats – made of ice – gathered to meet them. Onboard the lead one was Master Pakku.

Sokka gesticulated. "See! Hero's escort!"

The Waterbenders onboard the ice boats spun their arms in unison, moving several of the icebergs away, allowing for a clear landing of the ship into a newly constructed harbor. The citizens of the Southern Water Tribe, along with the Waterbenders from the Northern Tribe, stood proudly as Katara and Sokka's boat docked. They cheered when the siblings appeared at the top of the ship's exit ramp.

Predictably, Sokka took it in with feigned humility. "Now, now, people, just because I helped the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord and bring peace to the cosmos doesn't mean I want this grand ado … but I will be more than happy to sign autographs! Ten blubber-poppers apiece!"

Several kids threw snowballs at him and he fell off the side of the ramp.

The crowd parted to make way for Katara (and the grumbling Sokka), to see her father, Chief Hakoda standing there proudly next to Master Pakku. Katara and Sokka ran into their father's arms. "You're back," he kissed both on their heads. "I take it things went well back in Ba Sing Se?"

Katara shrugged. "As well as it can get with Team Avatar."

Sokka held up a finger. "A crazy princess escaped, a parade turned into a careening death trap, and a Prophet of Doom predicted the end of the world. The usual."

Hakoda stepped aside as Pakku inclined his head to the two children. Katara bowed respectfully. "Sifu Pakku …"

Her new grandfather narrowed his eyes. "Have you been practicing your Waterbending drills?"

Katara rubbed her head sheepishly.

Pakku glowered. "Mm-hmm. I expect you to be up bright and early tomorrow … especially if you're going to help me teach the next generation of Waterbenders from up North!" He stepped aside to reveal several pre-teens, grinning excitedly. And Katara beamed to see that Pakku had accepted a little girl into the fold.

She bowed. "I would be honored … Grandfather …"

Pakku scowled. "No, no … Sifu is fine …"

"If she wants to call you 'Grandpa' you darn well will let her!" The voice came from the crowd, and Katara and Sokka's eyes beamed as Kanna, a.k.a. Gran-Gran, pushed her way through the crowd.

Pakku lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, dear."

Gran-Gran's eyes fell upon her grandchildren. "I knew you'd return … the spirits in the wind never lie …" Her eyes glistened as she hugged Katara. "My little Waterbender …"

Katara nestled into Gran-Gran's furs. "I missed you, Gran."

"What about me?" Sokka whined.

Kanna pulled out a wooden paddle. "I ought to tan your backside!"

Sokka's face went white. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Exactly," Gran-Gran said. "When you left with your sister, you left your lousy, unwashed socks and underwear just lying around for someone else to pick up! We almost had to burn down the whole tribe to get rid of the stench!" Her arms found her grandson. "But come here, I missed you too, Sokka. I'm so proud of you as well."

Sokka sighed as he buried his face in Gran-Gran's clothing. "So you forgive me for the laundry incident?"

She sighed. "I suppose …"

He looked up at her beaming. "So you'll make me some blubber-poppers?"

"Don't get crazy."

The crowd parted as Kanna led her two grandchildren back into the heart of the tribe.

.

.

.

Sokka slung his bag over an ice couch and began emptying it. Katara was observing their newly built ice house.

"It really is nice to have actual walls," Sokka said, pulling out various items.

Katara shrugged. "Considering we've been sleeping in tents the past year." She walked over to him. "Need some help unpacking?"

Sokka snatched his satchel away from her. "Nope. No need, got it all under control."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Sokka blushed. "Nope, nothing!"

She laughed, egging him on. "Is it a present for Suki?"

"No!"

"C'mon, let me see!"

She grabbed his satchel and the two were now engaged in a tug-of-war.

"Let go!" he yelled.

"Just let me see what's in your purse!"

"It is a satchel!"

"Fine, have it your way." Katara let go, and Sokka's purse … er, satchel … went flying through the air and landed on the ground. Several vials of clear-blue liquid rolled out. Sokka squealed, grabbing the vials, holding them in the hem of his shirt.

"Is that … wait a minute, tell me you didn't …"

"I didn't."

He made to move past her and she cut him off. "Sokka, you of all people should know how dangerous this stuff is."

He scoffed. "It's just a few vials of cactus juice from the Si Wong Desert. There's a quaint distillery in Ba Sing Se and the guy offered a fair price …"

Katara's arms were waving. "Are you insane? You can't bring cactus juice here! What if someone drinks it!"

"No one will drink it! I just want to analyze it … you know, certain plants like aloes have healing properties … I wanted to see if maybe cacti do too!"

His sister sighed. "It better not end up in anything I drink …" She walked out of their ice house as a beaming Sokka held up a gleaming vial to the light.

.

.

.

Bright and early the next morning, Katara was up and ready to begin her teaching lessons as Master Pakku's teaching aide.

She found her way early to the harbor where several pre-teen boys and the little girl were waiting.

Pakku bowed before his protégé. Katara beamed. The children lined up and Pakku introduced them to Katara. But then he came to the little girl.

"Shasa … " he was saying. "Her mother was one of the healers in the Northern Tribe, before she … passed on. And her father is … well …"

"Is what?"

Pakku turned to Katara. "Kind of an idiot." He jerked his thumb over to Shasa's father, whose tongue was stuck to an ice pole.

Katara looked up to Pakku and said in hushed tones, "What happened to her mother?"

"Killed," Pakku replied simply. "During the siege of the North Pole last winter, by Firebenders."

A pang struck Katara. It reminded her of her own mother.

"Shasa is only just learning Waterbending," Pakku continued, "and can only make a few ripples. But I think under your tutelage, she can really come into her own."

Katara smiled warmly. "It would be an honor, Sifu Pakku."

.

.

.

It had been an hour. Pakku was standing there as the boys ran basic Waterbending drills. Shasa was keeping up with them, and in fact, was the first one able to make a small wave under Katara's tutelage.

"You're doing very well," she smiled as the girl looked up at her in victory. "You'll get this in no time." She looked over the rest of the students. "And the boys too."

The sound of horns blowing filled the air. Pakku looked at Katara questioningly as crowds began flocking to the harbor. "Could they be here already?" Pakku asked.

"Who, Sifu?"

Hakoda came running up to them, out of breath. "We gotta get to the harbor! Our guests are here a day sooner than we thought!"

They rushed to the harbor as a several wooden vessels with blue sails docked. Hakoda puffed his chest out proudly as Pakku and Kanna joined him. Bato stood at his right hand. Katara and Sokka elbowed their way through the crowds to get to the front.

At the top of the lead vessel, Chief Arnook appeared, along with several soldiers from the Northern Water Tribe. At his side, shivering violently, were two Earth Kingdom Delegates – General How and a younger captain.

As Chief Arnook descended the ramp, Hakoda approached him regally. They reached out and gripped each other's wrists in salute. "Chief Arnook, it is an honor to welcome you to the Southern Water Tribe. I hear you treated my two children with great hospitality upon their visit. I hope to repay you kind."

Arnook placed his hand upon Hakoda's shoulder. "Chieftain Hakoda, your children were more than welcome. They and the Avatar are heroes, they helped save our tribe. It is I who should be honored by you!" The Chief's eyes fell on Katara and Sokka. "And speaking of which … Katara, you have grown into a beautiful, yet mighty Waterbender. And Sokka, a proud, brilliant warrior. I will be pleased to hear more of your exploits tonight at the banquet!"

He moved aside. "We have several delegates from the Earth Kingdom to discuss plans to mobilize the Southern Water Tribe and integrate it into the World Peace Coalition." He stepped aside to reveal the freezing General How and the young captain. "May I present General How and Captain Ryu."

"H-hello …" they shivered.

Arnook turned to Hakoda. "I not only want to discuss your integration into the Coalition … but I propose a merger of Southern and Northern Water Tribes. One Tribe. One people. For too long have we Northerners prospered, while the South languished and her men suffered and died in the war." Arnook grasped Hakoda's arm. "Together, let us rebuild this world. Let all Water Tribers share together in our prosperity in this new age of peace."

More men and women from the Northern Water Tribe descended. One young man stood at Arnooks' right hand. Arnook gestured to him, and when Sokka saw him, his teeth were grinding.

"May I present Hahn, of the Northern Water Tribe," Arnook said.

Hahn grasped Hakoda's arm in salute. "It is an honor to meet you, Chief Hakoona."

"Hakoda," the Southern Chieftain corrected smiling.

Chief Arnook sadly looked up at the sky. "Hahn was to be my son-in-law … he and my daughter Yue were to be wed. But that does not mean I will not honor my promises to Hahn. He has proved himself a fierce warrior and ferociously loyal to our people. He will succeed me one day as Chieftain."

Hahn smirked.

Sokka wretched.

Hakoda clapped Arnook on the shoulder. "This way, Chief Arnook. We need to make preparations for the Victory Banquet."

Arnook smiled warmly. "No formalities are necessary, Hakoda. Please, we are brothers."

The two walked away and the crowd followed after them. Hahn stood there, taking in the Southern Water Tribe. "What a dump," he groused.

"Well you must be pretty darn well pleased with yourself," came Sokka's voice as the crowd thinned. Katara facepalmed and tried to drag her brother off.

Hahn smirked. "Oh. It's you. Soh-ka."

Sokka was raging. "My name is Sokka and you darn well know it!"

Hahn rolled his eyes. "Watch how you speak to me, Soda. There's a new alliance between our tribes. The North and South are merging, and when I replace Chief Arnook, you'll be my loyal subject. So show me the proper respect that I'm entitled to"

Steam was shooting out of Sokka's ears. "I will never respect a loudmouthed, soulless -."

Hahn's eyes widened with laughter. "Oh, I get what this is about – Princess Yue. Hate to break it to you, Honda, but she wasn't about to break our customs to run off with a half-rated, scrawny Southerner."

Katara had to hold back Sokka.

Hahn's gaze fell upon Katara, and immediately his whole tone and body gesture changed. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I am Hahn, of the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Katara … of the Southern Water Tribe," she replied sarcastically.

Hahn took her gloved hand kissed it. "That's a very lovely name, Katara."

"Don't let him kiss your hand!" Sokka raged.

Hahn didn't hear him, his gaze was fixed on Katara's unimpressed eyes. "Well Katara, I hope to become very well acquainted with you." He bowed his head. "But please excuse me, I have to attend to Chief Arnook." He swaggered off.

"The flippin' nerve of that guy!" Sokka screeched. He rounded on Katara. "And you! I better not catch you giving him some odd googly eyes across the dinner table, ya' hear me?!"

Katara laughed. "Oh, as if. Besides, Aang wouldn't take too kindly if another man -." She immediately stopped herself and covered her mouth with her gloved hands. She had forgotten – Aang had asked her to keep their relationship quiet – at least until they could prepare Sokka for the shock.

"What was that about Aang?" Sokka asked, eye twitching.

Katara breezed past him, blushing. "Nothing, nothing."

.

.

.

That night, both tribes joined together in a Victory Banquet. Hakoda and Arnook sat at the head table, with Katara, Sokka, Bato, Pakku and Gran-Gran. General How and Captain Ryu shivered at the end.

Arnook and Hakoda stood up before the assembly of two tribes. Arnook cleared his throat. "Together … for the first time in over a century, we two tribes have come together as one people. As we join together at the same tables, let us never forget the sacrifices made by those who are not with us. Look around you … there should be more faces here, celebrating with us. As we enjoy this feast, let us honor the memories of those brave men and women who gave their lives for us. Remember their bravery. Honor their sacrifices."

He raised a goblet, as did Hakoda. The rest of the Water Tribes stood up, in memory of those lost.

Sokka thought back to that day … the day he lost Princess Yue. She was one of those mentioned by Arnook, who gave her life to save the entire world. Sure, he had moved on, found love again with Suki … but he still had occasional pangs of pain for his first love. She would always have a spot in his heart.

Chief Arnook settled into his spot next to Hakoda and they began eating. Arnook leaned in to Hakoda. "… There is something else I would like to discuss."

Hakoda was in the middle of tearing into roast-boar-cue pine; like father like son. He swallowed a large bite and nodded.

Arnook smiled pleasantly. "I am glad that you agree that our Tribes should be united … but I was thinking we should solidify such a union."

"How so?"

"You are the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. I am the Chieftain of the Northern. One day, that role will pass to another. Ordinarily, I would ask for the honor of your first-born son … that my first-born daughter be given to him in marriage."

Hakoda blinked. "Marriage?"

"Unfortunately, my beloved daughter is gone and I have no other children. However, there is a young man who I have appointed my next in line."

Hakoda didn't like where this was going. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Katara couldn't help but listen in either as she took a sip from a goblet. She also didn't like where this was going.

Arnook nodded. "Hahn came to me this afternoon, before the banquet. He was quite struck by your daughter, Katara. He asked me to negotiate with you to be his bride."

Katara's eyebrow was raised. She looked at the next table over where several Northern Water Tribe warriors were ravenously feasting. Hahn caught her eye and winked. Katara felt her stomach churn.

Hakoda dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "It would politically strengthen the alliance between both tribes," he admitted.

Arnook nodded. "We need to show the world a strong, united front, especially as client states of the World Peace Coalition. We need to show the world that the Coalition means what it says when it uses the word 'peace.' We need to show the world a Coalition with real teeth."

Katara leaned in. "Chief Arnook, I mean no disrespect … but do I get a say in this?" She looked to her father. "Dad … you can't trade me off like a piece of meat for political points!"

Hakoda nodded. "Yes, Katara." He turned to Arnook. "We need peace … but we also need to respect each other's customs and ways of life. Down here in the South, the woman decide who to marry."

Arnook nodded. "It was a request, Hakoda, not a demand. Certainly we will respect Katara's wishes … however, I do ask her not to dismiss Hahn so readily. He has many redeeming qualities. And he certainly knows how to provide for a household. Just think about it … and the positive effect such a union would have on the Coalition …"

Katara folded her arms. "Oh, I thought about it, alright. And I'm repulsed … Besides, Aang will -." She shut herself up.

Hakoda and Arnook looked at her, and even Sokka took a break from devouring his meal to listen in.

"What was that about Aang?"

"Nothing, nothing …"

Almost as though he had known he was being talked about, Hahn appeared between Katara and Sokka. "Is this seat taken?"

"Why yes-." Sokka began.

"Thanks," Hahn replied, pushing his way between Katara and Sokka, knocking Sokka out of his seat. Sokka stood up, dusting himself off.

"You know what Hahn, let's call a truce." Sokka had a devious gleam in his eye that Katara recognized. "How about I get you a nice, cold, refreshing drink and we can toast – to a newfound alliance."

Hahn grinned broadly. "Why Sodo, I didn't realize a little guy like you had it in you to be such a big man. Very well, get me my beverage."

Sokka scampered off, laughing maniacally, rubbing his gloved hands together deviously.

Hahn turned to Katara, who wilted under his gaze. "So, Katara … I imagine Chief Arnook already made my request known to your father -."

"Look – Hahn," Katara gently pushed him away. "I'm very flattered, but I'm afraid I can't accept your request."

Hahn smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue engagement necklace. "I replicated it … after the one your mother left you. Oh yes, I took the effort to find out what I could about you, Katara."

She slid further away. "Like I said, I'm flattered … but I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else …"

"Now Katara," he patronized. "I've courted enough girls to know when someone's playing hard to get." He slipped closer to her, his hand running along her forearm.

"Take your hand off me," she said calmly, keeping her temper even.

"Fine," he smirked. He then leaned into her ear. "But our tribes are uniting … and Chief Arnook will hold all the power soon … and I'll be replacing him, sooner than you would think." He grinned. "You will marry me … it'll soon be illegal for you not to …"

She folded her arms. "Not likely. And you if you try anything, you won't need to be afraid of the Avatar coming for you … because I'll throw you from your perch myself!"

Hahn laughed. "You sure are fiery for a Waterbender … very intriguing."

"Here 'ya go, buddy!" Sokka grinned, plopping a goblet in front of Hahn. Hahn didn't seem to notice – his eyes were fixed on Katara's. Smirking, he excused himself from the table.

Hakoda eyed the goblet Sokka dropped off for Hahn. "Is that for me? Thanks for the refill, Son."

Sokka's eyes widened. "Dad don't -!"

Too late, Hakoda downed it one gulp and breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Sokka," Katara asked. "Please tell me you didn't spike that drink with what I thought you spiked it with …"

Sokka bit his lip. "It was meant for Hahn! How was I supposed to know Dad would chug it?!"

Hakoda sat there, contented. Then, suddenly, his pupils became large. He began shaking profusely. Arnook seemed to have noticed. "Chieftain Hakoda, are you okay?"

Hakoda whirled around. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes? They sparkle like diamonds in the moonlight sky …"

Arnook rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh … no. No one ever has. And I kinda wish it would've stayed that way."

Katara grabbed her brother by the shirt. "Good going, Sokka – you got Dad tripping on cactus juice! Take him back home and lay him down before he embarrasses himself!"

Sokka tugged at Hakoda's shirt. "Okay, Dad. Time to go home for a nappy-poo."

Hakoda's arms hung limply and drool slacked from his mouth as he watched the sky. He gazed over at his son and pointed. "How did a Rabaroo get here all the way from Ba Sing Se?"

"No, Dad, it's me!"

Hakoda screamed. "Oh no, I fathered a Rabaroo! And now it's come for child support!" He ran down the steps of the main banquet area flailing his arms, Sokka chasing after him. "No – Dad, get back here!"

The entire banquet was silent, watching Hakoda screaming with Sokka chasing after him. "You'll never take my soul!"

Katara turned to Chief Arnook who looked very surprised. "He's been having night terrors ever since the war," Katara said. "Must've just nodded off to sleep for a minute."

"Will he be okay?" Arnook asked, watching Hakoda reach the harbor, strip off his outer clothing with Sokka attempting to tackle him and missing.

"He'll be fine," she said with a wave of her hand. "More boar-cue-pine?"

The banquet was suddenly interrupted by another loud scream. "HELP! MONSTER! KIDNAPPER!" Katara rolled her eyes, thinking it was her tripping father again.

But no.

A man ran up, screaming wildly, his face flushed with terror. He threw himself at Chief Arnook's feet. "Sir! It took her! It took my daughter! We have to save her! Please!"

"Slow down," Arnook replied. "Take a breath and tell us what happened."

"There's no time! My daughter and I were playing out in the snow … and it took her!"

Katara observed the man. She recognized him from this morning. "You're Shasa's dad?"

Shasa's father was on his knees, crying hysterically. "It took her! I tried to save her, but it threw me aside like a rag doll! It grabbed her and literally vanished into thin air!"

"What was it?" demanded Arnook.

"The biggest Armadillo-Bear I've ever seen! It nabbed her and ran off! We have to get her back before it devours her whole!"

There was the sound of a small throat clearing. Everyone turned to see Kanna standing there solemnly. She only said one word. "Nanuk."

"Na – what?" Katara asked.

"The Nanuk. The greatest of all the bears in the Arctic region. Many of our bravest men have tried hunting it over the centuries … many have not returned. It appears suddenly, takes a victim, and vanishes back to its lair."

"And where is its lair?" Arnook demanded.

"Deep in the tundra," Gran-Gran replied. "Past Fenrir's Pass …"

"Fenrir's Pass? But that's by where Sokka and I first found Aang."

Hahn's fist pounded on a table as he stood up. "Sir," he addressed Chief Arnook. "I volunteer to lead a tracking team to get the little girl back!"

"Take our best warriors." The Chieftain thought for a second. "Fetch Sokka when he's done with Chief Hakoda. He could be useful."

"We don't need him," Hahn sneered.

"He will be the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe one day … the two of you will have to learn to work together soon! Get him, and bring back the little girl!"

Hahn grit his teeth. "Fine." Several Southern Water Tribe soldiers stood up to follow them.

Katara followed after them. "And where are you going?" Arnook asked.

"I'm helping them. Trust me, if this is some spirit-monster, your men are gonna need someone who's had experience dealing with them."

Arnook raised an eyebrow. "A … a woman … joining the men … it is uncustomary …"

Pakku cleared his throat, placing an arm around Kanna. "Chieftain … we are in the Southern Water Tribe … we must honor their customs."

Katara was defiant as ever. "Shasa is my student. That makes her my responsibility!"

Arnook nodded. "Very well. Join my men and save the little girl!"

.

.

.

Several canoes glided through the icebergs near Fenrir's Pass. Sokka sat in a canoe with Katara and two other Northern Water Tribe men who were rowing. Shasa's father sat with them, his fingers playing with each other nervously. Sokka's arms were folded and he had a scowl on his face.

Hahn was in the lead canoe as his men rowed, eyes scanning the horizon.

"Why does Hahn have to lead the expedition?" Sokka spat to Katara. "Like he knows anything about the Southern Pole!"

Katara shrugged. "I'm not happy being led by that chauvinist either. But, he's an expert tracker."

Sokka gesticulated wildly, his voice squeaking. "I'm an expert tracker!"

Katara's eyes narrowed. "What have you ever tracked besides a plate of meat?"

"Plenty of things! Remember when I went hunting while Toph was training Aang?"

"A baby animal outsmarted you and you got stuck in a hole."

Sokka was offended. "I will have you know Foo-Foo Cuddly Poops was very intellectually advanced for his age!"

"Will you pipe down over there?" Hahn hissed from his boat. "We're entering the pass."

Katara and Sokka watched in amazement as they entered Fenrir's Pass. Two giant, narrow ice walls surrounded them on both sides. The canoes had to enter single file.

It was eerily silent … except for the lapping of water against the boats and the paddles gliding through the water.

"I don't like this," Sokka whispered to Katara. "It's too quiet. Plus … I feel like we're being watched."

"You're just being paranoid," she whispered back.

"Okay. Then I get to tell you I told you so when some freaky spirit monster eats us. Trust me, my instincts are never wrong. Remember Jet?"

Katara's cheeks flushed.

After they emerged from the Pass, they saw several icebergs bobbing about. And there, a few kilometers away, was land. The beginning of the Southern Tundra.

Sokka stood up in his canoe. "Wait a minute … look!"

He pointed.

"What are we looking at Sokka?" Katara was unimpressed.

"The currents! Look … we're getting pretty close to where those currents caught our boats last Winter … where we found Aang!"

Katara's eyes widened. "If we get caught in those currents, our boats might get smashed to pieces!"

Sokka whirled around. "Hahn! Those currents – we won't be able to navigate!"

Hahn was unimpressed. "What do you know about sailing?" He motioned for his men, who were looking up at him.

"I know enough that if we get caught in those currents, we'll be smashed to bits among those icebergs!"

The rowers in Hahn's boat looked up at him. "Maybe we should listen to him … he would never put us in harm's way."

Hahn stared ahead, defiantly. "We move forward. I'm not afraid of a little rip current."

"But sir -."

"Row!"

Sokka turned to the rower's in his and Katara's boat. "Listen to me! If we hit those rip currents, we're dead! We gotta find a way around."

The men in Sokka's boat stared up at him.

Hahn turned to face the rowers in Sokka's boat. "Anyone who doesn't follow us in can stay in the Southern Water Tribe – permanently. I'll see to it that you're banished for not following orders!"

The men in Sokka's boat began rowing furiously towards the currents.

They suddenly found their hands frozen in ice. "Sorry," Katara said. "But we're not following your fearless leader to our deaths!"

Hahn shrugged. "If you want to stay behind, be my guest. I'll get the glory for killing that Armadillo-Bear. His pelt will look nice on my wall."

Hahn motioned to keep rowing. "You idiot!" Sokka yelled. "You'll kill them all!"

Hahn grabbed the oar out of one of his mates hand's and rowed himself. Sokka and Katara watched in horror as the current suddenly grabbed Hahn's boat, and the other boats with him, and pulled them downstream, far out of site.

Sokka slammed his hand on the side of his boat. "Stupid!"

Katara pointed as their boat lurched forward. "Sokka … we have a problem."

The current had grabbed hold of their boat. Katara unfroze the hands of their men who began rowing furiously. Sokka tried to paddle over the side with his hand. Katara sighed, and used Waterbending to still the waters as much as she could.

"Hold on!" She called. "This is gonna get a bit bumpy!"

Their boat grazed several icebergs, getting smashed left, right.

"We're almost at land," she cried. With all of her might, she summoned a wave behind their boat, pushing them out of the rip current, and careening them onto the icy land of the tundra.

Sokka lay on his as the two rowers and Shasa's dad climbed to their feet. "Lesson learned … never let Katara drive."

.

.

.

Miles away, Hahn and his crew's boats had smashed onto icy land. They were staggering to their feet as Hahn surveyed the damage.

"I don't think the boats are salvageable," one man said.

Hahn slung a bow and arrow over his shoulder and picked up his club. "Then we go on foot. Follow me, men."

.

.

.

By now, the sun had fully set and Katara and Sokka's group were berated with icy winds. Katara looked around helplessly. "We'll never be able to find the Nanuk in this blizzard," she cried, holding her furry hood up around her face.

"We'll have to set up camp somewhere!, Sokka replied.

Katara grabbed by his shoulders. "Every second we waste, Shasa's likelihood of survival goes down! We don't have any time!"

Sokka waved his arms around at the blizzard. "And a whole lot of good it'll do if we freeze to death out here!"

Shasa's dad pointed in the distance. "I think … I think I see a cave …"

Sokka slung his supplies over his shoulder. "We'll wait out the storm … when it's clear, we can begin tracking."

"Sokka -," Katara began.

He shook his head. "Any tracks that creature may have left have been covered up in the snow. Our men are freezing. We've got no choice, Katara."

"If Shasa doesn't come back, I'm holding you personally responsible!"

They reached the open mouth of the cave and Sokka set up shop, building a small fire. Shasa's dad and the two rowers warmed themselves, while Katara paced restlessly.

"Katara, I know you're worried," Sokka told her. "If Hahn would've just listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess. If he would've just turned around -."

"He's an idiot," Katara spat. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Sokka. I didn't mean to blame you earlier. I know it's all Hahn's fault."

She sat down at the fire next to Sokka.

They heard a sudden low moan from deeper in the cave.

"What was that?" one of the rowers asked, dread rising in his voice.

The moan came again.

Sokka grabbed a log from the fire, using it as a torch. It cast its glow through the cave.

"There!" Shasa's dad yelled. "Look – I think it's the same creature that took Shasa!"

They waited with bated breath as the shadow of a bear-like creature drew closer … and closer.

Sokka withdrew his club, handing the torch to Katara. "When I give the signal, be ready with your Waterbending." He sighed, then leaped into the air. "Kicka-pow!"

He landed, attempting to bring the club down on the monster's head.

He completely missed.

The creature stepped into the light … and Katara's eyes absolutely melted.

"Oh my goodness, it's … it's … so cuuuuuutttee!"

Sokka opened his eyes.

A little white, fluffy baby Armadillo-Bear had plopped onto its butt next to Sokka's head.

Katara ran over to it and the baby bear cub wiggled its fluffy butt in excitement. "It's so little," Katara said, kneeling down. "Look, it hasn't even formed its back shell … it's so little and defenseless!"

Sokka jumped up and pointed his club at the baby bear. "Katara, get away! It's probably the Nanuk trying to trick us!"

Katara laughed as the cub wiggled its butt happily, its fluffy tail wagging from side to side. It stood up on its hind legs, front paws raised, trying to be intimidating. It tried to roar. Instead, it hiccuped and plopped back down on its butt.

"See?!" Sokka yelled. "It's a monster!"

Katara scooped the baby bear in her arms and it nestled up against her as she rocked it. "It's just a baby, Sokka." The baby bear cooed in her arms.

"Would you put that thing down?!" Sokka was losing it. "If that baby is here, that means Mama Bear isn't too far behind!"

Shasa's dad nodded. "I don't want to get eaten …"

"But Sokka," Katara replied. "Don't you think Mama Bear would've shown herself by now? This is a small cave."

"She's probably out hunting!"

"In the middle of a blizzard, Sokka?" She held the baby bear up under its forearms, looking into its wide eyes. "Where's your Mommy? Did you get separated?"

The baby bear opened its mouth and a sound like a giggle came out.

"You miss your Mommy, don't you? Well don't you worry, I'll protect you and keep you safe and warm." She looked over at Sokka. "What should we call him?"

"We are not naming him!"

Katara looked thoughtful. "He's a bear cub … I've got it! We'll call him Cubby!" And she squeezed Cubby, who let out a happy bear laugh.

Sokka stood there. "There's a kid in danger and she's naming bears."

.

.

.

Hahn and his crew were walking along the tundra. The blizzard had subsided and now the Southern stars gave them light.

"Sir," one of his men called out. "Look – tracks!"

Hahn looked down. They were indeed bear tracks. He stroked his chin. "The blizzard only just ended not even ten minutes ago … these tracks are fresh."

"Meaning what sir?"

Hahn gripped his club. "We're getting close."

.

.

.

Sokka re-entered the cave to see Katara playing with Cubby. "Looks like the blizzard's eased up," he said. Shasa's dad and the two rowers began gathering their stuff.

Katara stood up, Cubby in her arms.

"Katara, you know we can't bring the bear?"

"But he's all alone and defenseless … he must've gotten separated from his mother in the blizzard!"

"And she'll come looking for him!"

Katara nodded. "Exactly." She looked thoughtfully at her brother. "Armadillo-Bears aren't exactly common down here anymore."

"What's your point?"

"The chances of finding one are nearly one in a thousand …"

"Leave the statistics to me, Katara."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm willing to bet Cubby's mother is the Nanuk. Which means, if she comes looking for Cubby … we can give her baby back … and she'll lead us to her lair … and to Shasa!"

"Sooo, the baby bear is bait?"

"In a manner of speaking. Here, hold him." She pressed the bear cub into Sokka's arms.

"Why do I have to hold him?"

"Because he loves his Uncle Sokka."

"Since when am I an Uncle?"

He looked down at the baby bear in his arms. The bear looked up at him cheerfully. "Alright, you are kinda cute for a creature that's gonna grow up to be a child-stealing, murderous, monster."

Cubby began wriggling in his arms. The baby bear closed its eyes and curled its lips as though it were concentrating on something.

"Umm, Katara – what's it doing?"

"How cute," she said. "I think he has to go potty!"

"In my arms?!" He looked down at the bear. "No. Don't even think – ya' did. All over my shirt."

Katara laughed as they exited the cave, Sokka grumbling.

.

.

.

"He won't stop wriggling!' Sokka complained.

"That's because you're not holding him right."

"I'm sorry, I forgot you're the expert on all things Armadillo-Bear."

"Just put him down for a second," Katara said.

"Fine." Sokka placed the baby bear into the snow. The bear turned and raised its paws like a child asking to be held. It whined.

"I think it wants you to keep carrying it."

"Nope, he's got four legs, he can use them!"

Sokka's boots caught Cubby's eyes. Before the warrior boy could react, Cubby's little fangs were wrapped around the leather. "Hey -no! Stop it, Cubby! Bad Cubby!"

At the word "bad", Cubby plopped back down on his rear and blinked. His eyes glistened.

"You hurt his feelings!"

"He was gnawing on my leg!"

Cubby suddenly stood up. His little black nose sniffed the air. "I think he's on to something," Katara said. Cubby continued to sniff … and suddenly, his butt wiggled and his little stubby tail started wagging. The bear took off running.

Katara and Sokka stared at each other and then followed, the two rowers and Shasa's dad in tow.

.

.

.

They must've run for a mile. Cubby came to another, larger cave. "This must be the cave he shared with his Mother," Katara said.

Cubby plopped in front of the entrance, sniffing. He looked back up at Katara and Sokka, a sad look in his eyes.

Sokka struck a torch and slowly entered the cave.

A bear had been there, alright. Various half-eaten fish caracases littered the floor. "Eew," Sokka said.

Cubby sat there, head down, sad. His mother was nowhere in sight. Katara kneeled down next to the little bear and scratched behind his ears. "Don't worry, little guy. We'll find your mommy …" She looked up at the sky, worried. "And Shasa."

Sokka emerged from the cave. "Well, one piece of good news – no human carcases. Which means Shasa is still alive, somewhere …"

"Do you think she managed to get away?"

"No telling."

"I may have an answer for that." The group turned to Shasa's dad, who was rubbing the back of his head, an embarrassed look in his face.

Katara got in his face. "What do you mean?" She poked him in the chest.

"Soooo, Shasa may actually be home safe and sound in bed right now …"

Katara and Sokka practically shot up to the stars. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Sokka yelled, his voice cracking.

Shasa's dad's embarrassment only grew. "I … may have gotten into some of Sokka's cactus juice … hallucinated a bear … I only came down from the juice just before we left, but I was too embarrassed to say anything …"

Sokka was gesticulating wildly. "You mean to tell me that we've all been running around in the middle of a blizzard, in the middle of the night, getting peed on by bear cubs, and your little girl was never in any danger?!"

"Yup. Kinda funny, huh? But come on, I was hallucinating on cactus juice … could've happened to anyone!" He pointed at Sokka. "If anything, it's your fault!"

"Mine?!"

"If you hadn't brought that stuff home, I wouldn't have been able to drink any."

"It was safely packed in my house …". Sokka gasped. "You were in our house!"

"Now let's not point any fingers. The important thing is that Shasa is safe and sound." He chuckled. "Won't this be a fun campfire story to tell?"

Katara blasted him off his feet with Waterbending.

Cubby, meanwhile, got up on all four paws. He began letting out a series of tiny, squeaky, baby bear roars.

"What's he doing?" Sokka asked.

Cubby's roars were getting louder.

Then there was silence.

Then, a giant roar echoed across the landscape.

Cubby's little bear tail was wagging furiously.

Out from the wind-swept snow, a large figure emerged. They watched as a giant Armadillo-Bear, its back encased in a protective shell, appeared. It roared at all of them.

"It doesn't look happy," Katara replied.

"It probably thinks we kidnapped its kid!"

The Nanuk roared, and Cubby, butt wiggling with excitement, sprinted towards his mother.

They watched as Cubby ran up to the Nanuk. The Nanuk gently cooed and nuzzled her baby, which curbled up under the mother's legs for protection.

Shasa's dad chuckled. "Well, all's well that ends well, right guys?" Katara froze his lips shut.

The Nanuk, however, certainly did believe that the group had kidnapped her baby. She took a step forward and roared.

"Sokka, we're gonna have to make a quick getaway. Everyone, I'm going to form an ice ramp … it'll give us a head start …"

The Nanuk took a step, its mouth wide open, baring fangs the size of bananas.

The earth trembled with each step.

It took another.

Then another.

Then -.

The Nanuk suddenly roared in pain and collapsed onto her side. Cubby squealed in horror and ran to his mother's side.

The Nanuk lay on her side, laboring for breath.

An arrow embedded into her side, just under her armory back.

Up above, on a snowy ridge overlooking the scene, Hahn stood there, bow in hand. His other warriors were behind him. He slid down the ridge.

"Wow, didn't think an amateur trapper like you could track this thing, Sonda." Hahn slung the bow over his shoulder and withdrew a hunting knife. "What a fine pelt … it'll make a beautiful wedding coat for my blushing bride to be." He grinned at Katara.

"Hahn – wait!" Sokka yelled. "The Nanuk didn't do anything! Shasa is safe and sound!"

"What the heck are you on about?"

Shasa's dad raised a finger. "Well … after Sokka got me drunk on cactus juice - ."

"I did no such thing!"

"… I hallucinated the Nanuk kidnapping Shasa. When I came down from that out-of-this-world trip, I remembered I tucked her in safely at home before the banquet." He put on a cheesy smile. "Pretty funny, huh?"

Hahn's warriors groaned. "You mean this whole expedition was pointless?"

Hahn shook his head. "Not pointless. I still get my trophy." He moved towards the Nanuk, which was laboring for breath. "Shocka, get over here and help me cut through this pelt."

Katara was there, arms outstretched. "You are doing no such thing. This creature is innocent … and it's a mother! Turn around, Hahn. Let's go back to the Tribe."

Hahn pushed his way past her. "I'm getting you your wedding present …"

Katara withdrew a rope of water. "I'm warning you, Hahn."

Hahn stopped and turned to her. "Is this wise? Our tribes are on the verge of forging a strong alliance. The World Peace Coalition is relying on unity between our tribes. You really want to make your future husband your enemy?"

"I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!"

Hahn motioned with his hand. His men came up behind Katara and Sokka, pinning them in place. "Let go!" Katara yelled.

Hahn strode up to the Nanuk … and found his way blocked by Cubby. The baby bear was on all fours, his teeth bared back angrily, defending his mother.

Hahn rolled his eyes and kicked the bear out of his way. Cubby yelped as he went flying, and landed on his side. Unconscious.

The Nanuk roared but was helpless to protect her child.

Hahn towered over the Nanuk. "I'll get to your baby when I'm done with you. It'll make a nice pair of gloves. Or earmuffs even."

He held his hunting knife up to the Nanuk's throat, ready to begin cutting.

Katara threw her head back, bashing the back of her skull into her captor's head. With a whip of water, Sokka was free.

Hahn's men stood there surrounding Katara. She streamed a rope of water around her body.

Sokka slid underneath the legs of one of Hahn's men. "Sokka – get him!" his sister yelled. Another one of Hahn's met leaped out at Sokka. He hurled his boomerang. The warrior side-stepped it, only to get whacked in the head on its return.

And there was Hahn.

Sokka leaped into the air, club in hand, yelling wildly "Thwack-a-boom!"

Hahn blocked him with his own club. Sheathing his knife, Hahn raised his club as he and Sokka circled each other.

"I've been waiting a long time to give you the butt-kicking you deserve, Hahn!" Sokka yelled.

Hahn frowned. "Princess Yue was going to marry me. She never would've gone against our traditions for a peasant like you. Just get over it already!"

Sokka yelled, charging. Hahn blocked the blow, sidestepping Sokka, before kicking his legs out from under him. "Come on, Sonta, I'm a member of the nobility. A high-classed warrior trained from birth. You're not match for me."

Sokka's brow furrowed. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Master Piandao?"

"No. Sounds like a bowl of rice."

Sokka grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it into Hahn's face. Hahn roared, staggering back. "Always make your surrounding fight for you!" Sokka yelled, before unsheathing a silver sword. It wasn't his space sword, but it functioned just as well.

Hahn growled, before unsheathing a machete, leaping after Sokka.

Katara was holding her own against Hahn's men. She swept one's legs out from under him, froze another in place, before whacking another with her water-whip technique.

One scrabbled to his feet, unsheathing a knife.

Shasa's dad picked up a staff from one of his fallen comrades and whacked the knife-wielder unconscious.

"Nice save," Katara said.

He grinned.

"But you're still not off the hook."

Sokka and Hahn were locked in mortal combat, their blades clashing repeatedly. Katara rushed over, blasting Hahn with water.

"Give it up, Hahn. You can't take the both of us."

Hahn moved to get up – Katara froze his arms and legs to the ground. The warrior glared up at the two siblings, his teeth bared. "Chief Arnook will hear about this! You've plunged a knife into the World Peace Coalition – and into the alliance between our tribes! I hope you know that!"

Katara responded by freezing his mouth shut.

Sokka stood over him. "Looks like Hahn is now Chief of the Northern Rotter Tribe!" He made a gang-symbol with his hands, before chanting "Southern Water Tribe!"

.

.

.

Katara was kneeling by the Nanuk, Sokka holding a whimpering Cubby in his arms, Shasa's dad standing nervously behind them.

Katara yanked out the arrow and began applying Spirit Water.

The Nanuk howled pain.

Cubby howled with her.

"Is it working?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know … she doesn't seem to be responding."

"Oh this is all my fault," Shasa's dad moaned. He played nervously with his fingers.

Katara sighed, drawing all her strength. The water on the wound began to glow blue. "It's working!" The wound sealed itself up. Katara stood up and motioned for everyone to back up.

The Nanuk slowly rose to its feet.

And then it roared.

It glared at Katara, Sokka and Shasa's dad. If looks could kill …

Cubby held out its front paws, squeaking for his mother. The Nanuk looked at her baby, and went over to Sokka, gently nuzzling Cubby.

Sokka held tightly to the baby.

"It's time to let Cubby go, Sokka."

Sokka looked down at the baby, then up at his sister. "Do you think Cubby will remember me?"

"As the guy he peed on? How could he forget?"

Sokka's lip trembled.

"Don't tell me you got attached to him?"

Sokka tearfully placed Cubby on the ground and looked up at the Nanuk. "I know he's your baby and all … but take good care of him, will ya'?" Sokka then kneeled down to Cubby's level. "Gonna miss ya', squirt." Cubby's eyes closed happily and he licked Sokka's face.

"Eew, bear germs!"

They watched happily as the Nanuk turned and began wandering towards the rising sun, Cubby merrily following in her wake.

The moment was ruined as Sokka began yelling. "I don't believe this – he peed on me again!"

.

.

.

Chief Arnook sat in an ice house with Hakoda, who had now come off the trip he was on from the cactus juice. Hakoda held an icepack to his head. General How and Captain Ryu, as dignitaries from the Earth Kingdom, sat with them.

Arnooks' fingers were stapled as Katara and Sokka finished their tale. He sighed. "Perhaps I was too hasty in pronouncing Hahn as my heir … he's not ready yet. I was willing to overlook his many character flaws, but this -." He stood up. "I hold no ill will towards either of you. It sounds to me like you gave Hahn exactly what he deserved. Hopefully his experience this past night will give him some much-needed humility. And Shasa's dad learned a lesson about responsibility."

"I'm responsible!" Shasa's dad screeched. He was in the corner on his knees, forced to scrub the floors of the house. Shasa was there as well, watching and laughing at her father's predicament.

"I didn't say you could talk!" Arnook yelled. Shasa's dad yelped and scrubbed harder. "I want every floor of every building in this tribe looking shiny and spotless before the day's end, understand?!" He turned back to Katara as one of the Water Tribe women handed goblets out to each of them.

"I propose a toast," Arnook said. "To the World Peace Coalition … and to the newfound alliance between the Northern and Southern Water Tribe."

"Here, here!"

They all downed their drinks. Chief Arnook smacked his lips and then sat back down. "Now, there is much to discuss."

Suddenly, Chief Arnook collapsed to the ground, his chest heaving, sweat running down his face.

"Chief Arnook!"

He gagged, violently coughing, writhing on the floor.

"Get your grandmother!" Hakoda yelled to Sokka.

Hakoda, General How and Captain Ryu carried Arnook over to a cot and covered him with furs. Kanna burst in, followed by Sokka and Pakku.

Gran-Gran held her hand onto Arnook's face, chanting under her breath. Cloths were placed onto his head. Gran-Gran held up a few herbs. "Eat," she commanded.

Hakoda held the writhing Arnook's head up and the Chieftain was barely able to swallow the herbs. But they appeared to do the trick as his body began to relax.

"What happened, mom?" Hakoda asked.

Kanna's brow furrowed. "A poison. A fast-acting one."

Sokka grabbed the goblet Arnook had drunk out of. "Someone must've put something in his drink!"

He glared at the Water Tribe Woman. "Please … " the woman pleaded. "I didn't know it had been tampered with … I only got the drinks as he asked …"

"She didn't do it," Kanna said. "However, there is a traitor in the camp. Someone who would do anything to see the Chieftain removed from his throne." She closed her eyes and mouthed a chant over the Chieftain, before turning to Hakoda. "I can only slow the poison, I cannot stop its spread. It is beyond my healing capabilities."

"What about my Spirit Water?" Katara asked.

"It will only slow the poison … it will do us no lasting good. He must be taken to the healers in the Northern Water Tribe … fully submerged in the Spirit Water at the Spirit Oasis … Yagoda will know what to do!"

Kanna said another prayer over Arnook before turning to leave.

.

.

.

Arnook, in his bed, was carried up to his boat by several men from the Northern Water Tribe. Katara, Sokka, Pakku and Hakoda watched as his boat set sail.

"Only a few of his men will return," Hakoda said. "He left Northern Tribe men to continue the negotiations for the World Peace Coalition."

"Who do you think did it?" Katara asked.

Pakku's mouth dropped into a frown. "Someone who wants to see the Coalition fail, I imagine."

Sokka's eyes turned to several warriors from the Northern Water Tribe. They were placing ceremonial armor on Hahn and anointing his face with ceremonial paint. "Gee," Sokka said. "I wonder who would have the most to gain from Arnook being outta commission …?"

Pakku shook his head. "A coincidence, Sokka. Hahn is now the acting chieftain, but this is mere happenstance. He may have done some rotten things, but attempted murder of his chief is beyond him. He is fiercely loyal to Chief Arnook, never forget."

As Sokka watched Hahn's men genuflect before their new Chieftain, he had his own doubts.

As the group filed away, Sokka joined Katara. "Now that Hahn is acting chief, do you think he'll attempt to force a marriage?"

Katara shook her head. "Dad would never allow it."

"Even if the alliance between both tribes were at stake?"

Katara didn't answer. Her eyes met Hahn's as they passed, and he flashed her an evil grin.

Whoever was responsible, Brother Truth's predictions were beginning to come true.

Turbulent times were ahead…

.

.

.


	5. The Lost Scrolls

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nor do I make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Five:

The Lost Scrolls

.

.

.

It was evening when General Iroh sat himself down at a desk in a small apartment. He hummed merrily to himself as he unsheathed a stack of parchment. Tongue between his teeth, he pulled out a quilled pen, dabbed it in ink, and began writing his letter.

Dear Fire Lord Zuko,

By the time you receive this letter I would imagine you have returned to the Fire Nation and are finally settling into your role as our nation's grand leader. Having lost the Jasmine Dragon, I myself have settled into a new role here in Ba Sing Se …

-0-

Iroh entered a fast food establishment with golden arches and the name "McDoodles" emblazoned above. Iroh was wearing a stupid uniform with a hat with a giant foam taco that nearly got him stuck in a doorframe.

He sauntered up behind a counter as a bespectacled, short man began yelling. "You're five minutes late! Your pay is getting docked!"

A girl with jet black hair and makeup with the nametag "Raven" plopped a tray on the counter next to him. She reminded Iroh of Mai. "Thank whatever god might be there that you're here … I've been running register alone all morning and we are swamped …"

Iroh's eyes gleamed merrily. "Oh, I am sure it is not that bad …" His eyes fell upon the growing line at his register, which was now out the door and up the block. "Agni's Beard!"

-0-

But thankfully, this new job does help me pay my grocery bills. And still some leftover for plenty of tea!

Iroh tapped his face with his pen, not realizing he was smudging ink all over his face. He dipped his pen in the inkwell and continued writing.

I tried to be strong and not visit the Jasmine Dragon. I knew it would only give me heartache … but I had to see what those girls have done to it. I must say, they have made some very interesting changes …

-0-

Iroh entered the Jasmine Dragon on the eve of its re-launch. As he entered, he was struck with the heavy, loud music and neon strobe lights. "What is this?"

A dance floor had been erected in the middle of the former tea shop and teens with various hair styles Iroh didn't recognize were fist pumping to the music. In the corner, a band played all the hottest covers while a DJ with a blow-out hair style and sunglasses led the crowd in song. "Yeahhhh buddy!"

Iroh's head was spinning from the music and the lights … or perhaps it was the sickness in his stomach from seeing his beloved Jasmine Dragon reduced to such a tawdry nightclub.

His vision swimming, he could see Misty and Twisty, the Dragon's new owners, laughing and dancing on the floor. Trying to duck out of their field of vision, he was grabbed by two young guys, apparently brothers. They both wore their hair slick and parted at the sides, with shiny jackets (one was purple, one was green) and the biggest gold chains Iroh had ever seen around their necks. "Come on, Grandpa, join the party," the one said, grabbing Iroh onto the dance floor.

"No please," he protested. "I don't know these kinds of dance moves."

The two dragged Iroh in between them and the old man was bounced around between the two dancing boys. "Bro," the one said, yelling at his brother through Iroh's ear, "this is the most amazing place I'v ever been!"

"Can we live here?"

"Please," Iroh begged. "I want to leave …"

The two brothers began singing together into imaginary microphones in Iroh's ears. "What is love? Baby don't hurt me!"

Iroh clutched the sides of his head. "You are hurting my ears! Please, I want to go home!"

-0-

I am adjusting quite well to my new life circumstances. But enough of that … troubling rumors are abroad of benders losing their ability to bend.

But more urgently, I write because I happened by pure coincidence to bump into a fellow member of the Order … I can say no more about him.

But he shared some very grave news. You will need to take immediate action…

.

.

.

Night – Ba Sing Se … One Day Earlier

Earth King Keui was exhausted. He had been busy all day signing treaties and trade agreements with various members of the World Peace Coalition. Now, several representatives from the Earth Kingdom sat at his court on cushy chairs. He sat above them on his throne, Bosco the bear napping peacefully at his feet. Brother Truth stood at Keui's right hand, his thumbs and index fingers pressed downward together in a relaxed mudra.

Earth Kingdom soldiers stood guard at all four corners. Among them was Lieutenant Sen.

Among the Earth King diplomats was Mr. Beifong, Toph's father. Mr. Beifong had joined Representative Kohta in the peace deals. It was Mr. Beifong's first experience as a delegate of the World Peace Coalition. He had wanted Mrs. Beifong and Toph to come along with him to Ba Sing Se. However, Mrs. Beifong insisted that Toph stay home and continue her schooling. Mr. Beifong missed them both terribly but understood the necessity of being here. The World Peace Coalition was monumental … nothing like it had ever been attempted before. He was a part of history in the making.

"… and do you think the Fire Nation will accept such terms?" Kohta was asking.

Keui's fingers were stapled and he ogled the rest of the delegates behind his glasses. "The terms are steep, but fair. By all impressions, Fire Lord Zuko appears to be a reasonable young man. He will likely agree to free trade between us and the Water Tribes. I see no reason why he wouldn't agree to tear down the Great Gates of Azulon … but some of what the rest of the Coalition is asking for might be pushing him …"

Kohta cleared his throat. "Your Highness, reparations must be paid … the Fire Nation will have to concede some territories."

"The Fire Lord has already shown himself to be open to giving up some territory," Mr. Beifong added. "He already has shut down some of the colonies here … the people of the Fire Nation are leaving the Earth Kingdom."

"But to take several of their own islands … especially Roku Island."

At this, Brother Truth's eyebrows rose. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We cannot request Roku Island."

"With all due respect," Kohta replied, "it is such a paltry request -."

"Roku Island is under the dominion of the Fire Sages. The Fire Nation relies upon it to tell them when the Avatar is reincarnated … and to help find the Avatar when he is born into the Fire Nation. We cannot tamper with the Avatar Cycle!"

Kohta stood up. "The Avatar abandoned us for one hundred years! You yourself have prophesied that he would do so again!"

Brother Truth nodded. "The Avatar will indeed abandon the world." He pointed a finger at Kohta. "But beware, delegate … the Spirit World is not something for mortals to trifle with. If you take the island, I foresee disastrous consequences."

Kohta blew a raspberry. "Like I always say, never trust a spiritual leader who needs glasses to see." Brother Truth took the insult with a smile. Kohta, however, was not done with his attack. "Your Highness, can't you see what's going on? This man makes prophecies that can't be substantiated! Even now, he's using the threat of 'spiritual disaster' to get his way! What next? If you don't step down and appoint him king in your place, a hole will rip in the space-time continuum?"

An Earth Kingdom delegate stood up. "I can't sit here and listen to Kohta insult this holy man! Your Highness, you know better than anyone to take Brother Truths' prophecies seriously. He predicted the exact day the Avatar would defeat the Fire Lord! Unlike our honorable delegate Kohta, I cannot bring myself to believe in such … coincidences …"

Brother Truth humbly bowed before the Earth King. "If Your Majesty wishes it, I am more than willing to step down from my post. The Prophets From the Sky will be missing my leadership anyway."

Keui sighed. "With all due respect, Kohta – I agree with Brother Truth on this one. We mortals cannot start messing around with the spiritual balance of the universe. That is not our place. The Avatar's, perhaps. But not ours."

"But your Majesty -."

"I will say no more."

Brother Truth eyed the Earth King kindly. "Your Highness, perhaps a compromise? Instead of requesting Roku Island from the Fire Nation, perhaps we request something a little more urgent. Perhaps the World Peace Coalition should be put in charge of the Boiling Rock. After all, we have already had an escape here in Ba Sing Se of a Fire Nation prisoner. Perhaps Fire Lord Zuko would be amenable to us taking control of the prison?"

Kohta stroked his beard. "An interesting proposition … and I'm sure Zuko would be grateful to have some of his men relieved from the prison. This could better help us keep watch on some of the Fire Nation's most hardened criminals."

Keui nodded. "See brethren, men can disagree and yet still come together for a solution. We will send the Fire Lord these new terms and allow him a counteroffer." The Earth King stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me – it's time for Bosco and me to have a bath!"

Bosco groaned, but slowly rose up and followed after the Earth King.

The delegates began filing out of the throne room. Lieutenant Sen stood, watching them leave one by one. Making sure the coast was clear, he turned to sneak out a back way – and came face to face with Brother Truth.

The Prophet's eyes twinkled. "And where are you off to on this fine evening? Did the Earth King relieve you of duty?"

Lieutenant Sen stood firm, resolute. He wouldn't crack. "No. He gave me a job … to go inspect the dungeon cells."

Brother Truth cocked his head questioningly. "Strange that he wouldn't pass that request along through me as his Secretariat."

"He felt that you were too busy with your other duties, especially working with the Coalition for such a meager assignment."

Truth's eyes continued to sparkle. "You were guarding the prisons that night that the Fire Nation Princess escaped." It was not a question. It was a statement of fact.

"Yes. Yes I was."

"Amazing how she made that escape without a single burn mark on a wall … or without even a sign of a struggle."

"Yeah … we're still trying to piece together how she did it."

The Prophet nodded. "I am sure you'll make certain that another incident like that won't happen again. After all, should there be another prisonbreak, I would hate to find it as a result of incompetence … or worse…"

Lieutenant Sen's fists were balled. "Are you suggesting -?"

"I suggest nothing. Only surmise. But I've held you up enough. Good day, Lieutenant."

Giving him an odd side-eye look, Lieutenant Sen exited the now vacant throne room. Brother Truth stood there watching as several orange and yellow robed Prophets From the Sky entered the room, their hands clasped as if in prayer. Brother Truth leaned into the lead one and whispered.

"Keep an eye on that one …"

.

.

.

Lieutenant Sen could almost kick himself. He almost gave everything away. That blasted Prophet saw right through him, he was sure of it!

Grunting to himself, he strode down to the palace's prisons. He reached the doorway to the detention area. The two guards standing there stood aside and punched the wall. A lift appeared. The Lieutenant entered the lift, followed by the guards. Using Earthbending, the guards caused the lift to drop several stories below ground.

Sen exited the lift. Petty criminals and various other prisoners yelled absurdities at him, trying to reach out through their bars. Sen strode to the end of the detention block to find one particular door blocked off, a big burly guard standing in front of it.

"Only authorized personnel can have access to this prisoner," the guard grunted.

"I am authorized to –"

The guard towered over him, glaring at him. "Only high-ranking generals or members of the Coalition may enter!"

"… but I am a member of the Coalition," Lieutenant Sen smirked. He withdrew a small rectangular object and held it up to the guard's face.

The guard's eyes widened and his mouth slackened. "The Beifong Family Crest!" He clumsily threw himself to the ground in submission. "Please forgive me, Mr. Beifong. I didn't know it was you! I had heard that you were coming into town."

Sen smirked. "No need to worry. You were only doing your job. You're a good guard." He looked from left to right. "Might I … have a few minutes alone with this prisoner?"

The guard nodded. "By all means!"

He strode off. As he strode off, Sen deftly lifted the guard's keys from his belt without him noticing.

Humming merrily to himself, Sen opened the door to the prison cell. There was a sitting area for visitors, and in the middle of the room were bars. The prisoner was kept behind the bars.

The prisoner had his back to Lieutenant Sent. His robes were grimy and dirty, and his long ponytail was askew.

"Long Feng?" Sen asked.

The man grunted. Prison life had not been kind to Long Feng, the Earth King's former Secretariat. His ponytail hung limply, his face unshaven, and thick bags hung under his eyes.

Long Feng whirled around and hurled a bowl at the Lieutenant. "How many times do I have to tell you people – I can't stand this goop you call food!" He looked Sen up and down. "You aren't the usual guard …"

"I'm not a usual guard at all, as you'll soon learn."

The former Secretariat's eyes narrowed. "You're not here of own accord, I take it. No, no, a simpleton like you merely takes orders. Not gives them."

Sen didn't rise to the bait. In fact, he agreed with the Secretariat. "I was told you were observant. But you are also right … I come on behalf of a Master … well, several Masters to be clear …"

Long Feng scoffed. "I don't serve any Masters. You can go away now."

"Really?" Sen asked. "You don't serve any masters? Not even ones who can give you everything you ever wanted?"

"What would you know of what I want?"

Sen's fingers traced the prison bars. "You were once on top of the world. You never sat on a throne, but then, you never needed to. You worked your way up from the bottom, but through your cunning and treachery, made it to the top. When the Earth King spoke, it was your words he uttered. When he gave a command, it was your orders being carried out." He gripped the bars. "What if I told you that you could have that same kind of power again?"

"I'd say you're nuts." Long Feng shook his head. "I don't care who your masters are … the Avatar is the true power in this world. He completely dashed my plans to the wind … then defeated the Fire Nation … now there's a new government rising with his full support."

Sen tsked the Secretariat. "And they said you were observant," he mocked.

"Get to the point!" Long Feng was losing his temper. "I've humored you long enough!"

"My Masters have a plan. One that will destabilize the World Peace Coalition and throw the entire world into chaos. Even now, our men have infiltrated the Coalition. We know its plans. We know who the delegates are, their daily movements, where they'll be even weeks from now. And we have taken great efforts to weaken the core nation's leadership. Chief Arnook is already incapacitated, replaced by someone more … agreeable …"

Long Feng's eye twitched.

Sen took a breath and continued. "Our plans are moving forward. Slowly, ever so slowly, we agents of chaos are moving the pieces into place. And when the time comes, we will launch a simultaneous attack on each nation. Imagine it – Ba Sing Se, Omashu, the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation – a mortal blow struck to each one at once! The World Peace Coalition will not recover … with the foundations destabilized, it'll come crashing down. The people of the world will lose all confidence in its ability to bring peace. But my Master needs people … those who know the ins and outs of each culture. Knows the weaknesses of their cities … men like you, who held Ba Sing Se in his thrall for years!"

Long Feng's arms were folded. "This sounds delightful and all, but you're forgetting one crucial detail - the Avatar will crush you!"

A devious smile played on Sen's lips. "Don't concern yourself with the Avatar. Soon, my Masters will make their move against him.

"Then they're fools," Long Feng hissed, "if they think that they can kill him!"

"Kill him? What purpose would that serve? He would only be reincarnated. Why kill him when we can simply … remove him? In one month, he won't even be a factor anymore. It'll be as if he never emerged from that iceberg."

"And what do your Masters gain from all this?"

"We can get to that later. But first, we need your decision …"

"On one condition … what has become of my Dai Li?"

Sen smiled. "After the war, all of the old Dai Li agents who returned from the Fire Nation were fired and replaced by the Earth King with new recruits who serve the Peace Coalition faithfully."

Long Feng scowled. "So they won't serve me?"

"They'll serve the Coalition … or, those men they think are a part of it." Sen withdrew the Beifong Family Crest and held it up to Long Feng.

Long Feng's eyes grew wide.

"But I need your decision. Will you join us on our crusade?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

.

.

.

Fire Nation Capitol – Three Days Later

It was late in the evening as a Fire Nation airship docked outside of the Royal Caldera in the Fire Nation's capital. A troupe of Imperial Firebenders stood at attention as Fire Lord Zuko descended the ramp in his Fire Lord robes. Commander Jee, War Minister Qin and General Shinu followed in his trail.

Zuko was finally relieved to be returning home. Now he could resume his responsibilities as Fire Lord and even more importantly, spend some quality time with Mai. He was planning on stopping in to see her first thing.

He was stopped as several Fire Nation dignitaries and military officers stopped him. The lead officer bowed. "Fire Lord Zuko, I imagine you are tired from your long journey … however, there is an issue you must address immediately."

Zuko sighed. There goes my long night with Mai …

"What happened?"

"Sir … that was an attempted assassination of Admiral Chan here in the capitol as his fleet returned home."

Zuko nodded. "And was the assassin captured?"

"Yes, but barely. He nearly took down two of the Admiral's bodyguards."

"Was it a Water Triber or someone from the Earth Kingdom?"

"No, sir. It was someone from here … a Firebender .."

Zuko stopped in his tracks. "Why would one of our own people attack our men in uniform?"

"Our men have questioned the prisoner sir … he won't talk. But that's not even the strangest part … he was wearing a costume, as though he were in a parade or a stage play."

"A little early for a New Year's Parade … what did the costume look like?"

The officer shrugged. "It looked very similar to the costume that the criminal known as the 'Blue Spirit' wore … except it wore a red oni mask."

Zuko was visibly disturbed. "I'd very much like to talk to this prisoner."

"We shall send an escort to the prison tower -."

"Alone. That's an order."

.

.

.

Zuko's bodyguards let him to the Prison Tower. Coming back here brought a hollow feeling to his stomach. This was where Uncle had been held prisoner back in the summer. Zuko had spent hours there, just trying to get Uncle to talk to him.

He would never shake off the guilt of the ordeal he put his Uncle through.

The bodyguards led him to a prison cell. Zuko nodded at the bodyguards, who both took off at the opposite ends of the corridor. Zuko entered the cell alone.

Sitting, chained to a wall, was a teenage boy, not much older than Zuko himself. The boy was wearing a black bodysuit, similar to Zuko's Blue Spirit costume. On a table, next to the boy, was a mask. A hideous red and white oni mask, with a more vicious look than his Blue Spirit Mask. Its grinning fangs bared, its eyes gleamed up at him, squinting wickedly.

Zuko turned to the boy who had a wry grin on his face. "So the Fire Lord himself has come to interrogate a lowly prisoner?"

"Stop with the nonsense – who are you? Why did you attack Admiral Chan?"

"My name is Ryu. And I did it to get in here."

"You wanted to be arrested?"

The boy named Ryu shrugged. "Nobody ever wants to get arrested. But it got me an audience with you. I must say, I'm a big fan of the Blue Spirit's work …"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. His voice lowered. "How do you know …?"

"Know what? That the Fire Lord is really one of the Fire Nation's most wanted criminals? If word got out, the military would depose you immediately."

"So, you intend to blackmail me? Is that it?"

Ryu seemed confused. "What? No. I don't care that you're the Blue Spirit … Like I said, I'm a fan of your work. Besides, attacking a member of the military in a Red Oni costume was the only way I could guarantee an audience with you … I knew the costume would provoke a response."

"You've got my attention. Speak."

"Why do you sit upon the Fire Lord's throne, Zuko?"

"Because it's my birthright."

Ryu's smile grew wider. "Come now, Zuko. We both know that's a lie. We both know there's another. Or did your father not tell you?"

Zuko could feel sweat rolling down his face. "What do you know?"

"That there's another firstborn. The true heir. And you sit in his seat. Ironic. You claim you regained your honor, but yet you sit as a usurper."

Zuko's fists were clenched. "That's enough! I don't enough know where Seizon is right now, if he's even alive, or if he would even want the job -."

"Have you even attempted to find him?"

Zuko fell silent.

"The first step would be to have a talk with the two old women who were there … I believe you've rescinded the banishment imposed on them by your sister?"

"Why do you care about any of this? What makes this your business?"

Ryu cocked his head. "Because … who the Fire Lord is affects all of us. Not everyone in the Fire Nation supported the war. And not everyone supports you. Some of us Firebenders yet have true honor. The Fire Nation deserves to pay for what it did in the war … it deserves whatever punishments that the World Peace Coalition demands. I'm only interested in seeing that justice be done on our nation."

Zuko turned to leave. "I'll see to it that justice is done to you."

"Don't worry, Zuko. I won't tell anyone that the true heir yet lives … but in time, I'm confident that if you're as honorable as you say you are, you'll see to it that the truth comes out. You'll step down and allow the true Fire Lord to reign … yes, and when he does, he will see to it that true justice is done to those who led the war."

Zuko whirled. "You speak as though you've met him!"

Ryu only smiled. "His mind … his words penetrate men, move them to grand actions. He speaks to the heart, the soul in all of us. He's a true evolutionary. And if you don't relinquish the throne to him, he will start the revolution … he will bring justice to the Fire Nation – if not by peace, then by force!"

Zuko clenched his fist. "You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for any of this! I'll find out the truth on my own!"

And with that, he stormed out.

.

.

.

The royal guards led Zuko to the front of Mai's house. The sun had finally set and the stars blazed the sky. Zuko turned to his bodyguards. "It's okay, you can leave now. Mai can protect me from any attack."

As the guards turned to leave, the front door opened. But no one was there. Well, no one at Zuko's eye level. He looked down to see Baby Tom-Tom in the doorway, walking on wobbly legs. Zuko kneeled down and tussled his hair. "Hey Tom-Tom, you're getting so big!"

The baby blew a bubble from his nose which popped on Zuko's robes.

A voice came from inside the house. "… Finally. I was beginning to think you blew me off. Again."

Mai appeared in the door behind Tom-Tom. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were drawn into a frown.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head. "I got caught up … Fire Nation duties …"

Mai folded her arms. "Uh-huh. And you didn't think to send a messenger hawk to let me know you'd be late. I've been sitting here with Tom-Tom all day …"

"I'm sorry. This whole Fire Lord business is a bit new to me … can I come in by the way?"

He entered and put his arms around his girlfriend. Their lips met. "I missed you," Zuko breathed into her hair. "I thought the trial would never end. It felt like we've been away from years …"

Mai took his hand and led him further inside. "I forgive you. I was only half-serious about the messenger hawk thing anway."

Zuko smirked. "I knew you had a sense of humor …"

She whirled around. "I said half-joking!"

Then she led him further into the house. "By the way, my parents are out. Which means we're babysitting Tom-Tom."

Zuko laughed. "First assignment for Fire Lord Zuko – watch a toddler!"

Mai plopped the baby on her lap. He cooed gently, rocking a rattle. Zuko joined them on the couch, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "I could think of a worse way to spend an evening."

Mai sighed. "Things have changed since I returned to capitol after the war ended. You haven't had a chance to see it, but there's unrest. You've got your work cut out for you, Fire Lord."

"What do you mean unrest?"

Mai sighed. "The nation is split down the middle, Zuko. I hear my dad talking all the time. Many within the Fire Nation are happy about the changes … happy to see the war end. They're eager to join the World Peace Coalition. Others not so much."

"What do you mean?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "What did you think was going to happen, Zuko? That you'd become Fire Lord, the war would end, and the people of the Fire Nation would just accept it? No, there are many who are disappointed that the war ended. They're afraid of the penalties that'll be imposed on us. The Earth King and the Water Tribes are already demanding Fire Nation territories as concessions, and they're blaming you. Many of them want your father back on the throne."

Zuko's eyes fell to the hearth. "I see …"

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to bring up politics … but I thought you should be up to speed on what's been going on while you were in Ba Sing Se."

"No, I appreciate it. I could use your ear to the ground, Mai. I'm lucky to have a girlfriend who's taken such an … interest … in my career."

They kissed again. Baby Tom-Tom wrinkled his nose and bleched.

.

.

.

Morning came to the Fire Nation. Zuko, who when he was prince had been used to sleeping in, was roused bright and early from his sleep by royal attendants. They scrubbed his body with sponges, draped him in the finest robes and did his hair in a top-knot.

Zuko knew this would take some getting used to.

He cleared his throat. "What's on the agenda?" he asked an assistant.

"You have a meeting in the War Room in an hour."

"Can we not call it the War Room? How about something like … the Peace Room? Or simply The Meeting Room?"

The attendant shrugged. "Hey it's your party, I'm just along for the ride."

"What's after the meeting?"

"Let's see," the attendant replied, sifting through his notes. "We have a ribbon-cutting to a new shelter for orphans, you can't miss that. Then a meeting with the Officer of Finance. Your first press conference with the Flame-e-o Times …"

Zuko held up a hand to pause him. "Can I skip some of those?"

"You want to stand the orphans up? After getting their hopes up to see you?"

"Can I skip the press conference?"

"Oh, so now we have a Fire Lord who doesn't want to be open and transparent with his people?"

"Okay, okay. It's just … I made a promise to the Avatar that I would look into the Dragon Catacombs. Plus … I need to speak with Lo and Li, wherever they're living in the capitol these days."

The attendant read through his notes. "Let's see … you're having lunch with several governors, judging the high school's science fair, and playing Fireball with Governor Shushu."

"Is the Fireball game really necessary?"

The attendant looked shocked. "I would not skip it, if I were you. Governor Shushu is notoriously sensitive. Your father turned him down once and it took the Fire Sages four hours to talk him down from the roof of one of Avatar Roku's temples. He slipped and fell off the roof anyway but thank goodness the Fire Sages had the awning out that day."

Zuko groaned.

.

.

.

"Outrageous!" Minister Qin (who no longer held the title of "War Minister") pounded the table in the center of the old War Room which displayed a map of all four nations. Various military personnel, dignitaries and other politicians sat on cushions around it, with Zuko at the head.

While the previous Fire Lords sat on a flaming throne above the officials, Zuko wanted to be less impersonal. He vowed that he would never punish someone for speaking out of turn the way his father had done him.

"These concessions are far too much! Surely you will not agree to these terms, Fire Lord?"

Zuko sat there. "They are rather steep …"

"It's not just outrageous," Qin continued. "It is an insult! How dare they suggest Coalition forces take over the Boiling Rock! As though our men cannot guard it! Years with no incident … the only escapee being Your Grace."

Zuko steepled his fingers, deep in thought. "I don't know that they intended to insultus … but I don't like the idea of the Boiling Rock being taken out of our control either."

"Your Highness," Qin pressed, sensing an advantage. "I will always respect the man on the throne. I have sworn to give sound advice to the Fire Lord no matter who it is. I did so for your father and grandfather Azulon … now I will do so for you. Can you not see what the World Peace Coalition is attempting to do?"

Zuko stared at him blankly, motioning for the Minister to continue.

Qin was practically spitting. "Boiling Rock was only the first step. The Earth King and the Water Tribes are only asking for small concessions – at the first. Just have Coalition forces take charge of the prison, what's wrong with that? But what if it doesn't stop there? What if they feel they should control all Fire Nation prisons? What is to stop them from sending full Coalition forces to occupy the entire Fire Nation indefinitely?"

There were murmurings from among the table.

Commander Jee, who sat at Zuko's right hand, shook his head. "The Coalition is not so foolish. They're not after power. They simply want peace and for the Fire Nation to do its part in rebuilding the world. They would never take such action. They know our people would see that as an act of war."

"Commander Jee," Qin replied. "I always respected you on the battlefield. I hear when Admiral Zhao conscripted you for his campaign in the North Pole, you fought admirably. Your loyalty to our nation is to be honored. Can you truly say in your heart of hearts that you aren't the least bit concerned about the Coalition's demands?"

Jee smiled. "I have heard of your exploits as well, Minister. It was under your command that our war balloons and airships were developed. You helped further the Fire Nation's already strong technological growth. But the old ways are dying … we have to extend the hand of friendship to the other nations if we are to thrive in a Coalition world. We can't start the peace process by making accusations against them."

Qin snorted. "Commander, you must not have received a copy of Representative Kohta's latest demands."

"Demands?" Zuko questioned.

Qin unfurled a scroll. "The Representative is demanding we concede Ember Island … and the colonies on the eastern border."

"What?" Zuko was perplexed. "Let me see that letter." Qin passed it down to him and Zuko's eyes rose as he read it. "He's saying that the eastern islands are Earth Kingdom territory … but they've always been recognized as part of the Fire Nation!"

Qin looked to Jee. "Do you see what I mean now, Commander? Do you really want to the Fire Nation reduced to the size of a raisin? Bit by bit, the Coalition will bite off parts of our nation, parceling it off here and there. Eventually, we'll have nothing left."

"What are you suggesting, Qin?"

"I suggest we withdraw from the Coalition effective immediately."

Jee had a concerned look on his face. "Doing so will certainly increase tensions, sir. The rest of the world will interpret such an action as you continuing the war."

Zuko sighed. "We can't drop out of the Coalition … but these demands are steeper than I'm willing to accept. I've already agreed to remove the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom … and give back their territories we conquered … but I will not give up territories that are rightfully ours." He raised a hand. "I've made a decision. I will request an in-person meeting with the Coalition – with the Earth King, Kohta, Chief Arnook and whoever else. I will assure them that we will stay as a member state of the Coalition … and inform them in no uncertain terms that we will not relinquish the eastern islands."

"Well said, my lord," Qin replied, head bowed.

Zuko stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me … I'm running late for my game with Governor Shushu and he's already holed himself up in his room weeping and stuffing his face with chocolate cake …"

.

.

.

Ding-Dong-Along.

A tinkling doorbell rang throughout a small home in the capitol. Two little old ladies, Lo and Li, were sitting on their couch. They blinked and looked at each other. "Were we expecting anyone?" Lo asked.

"I don't think so," Li replied.

They sipped their tea. Lo looked at Li. "Aren't you going to get it?"

"I thought you were?"

"Why would you assume that?"

"Let's just answer it together. It could be that handsome mailman again!" They grinned evilly, before plopping off their couch and twaddling towards the door.

They opened it to find … "Your Royal Highness." They both curtsied, before grinning and taking him by both arms, leading him into the house. "How kind of you to think of us two lonely old ladies," Li was saying.

They sat him down on the couch and plied him with tea and cookies. They pulled up two armchairs, staring at him.

"Are you enjoying your snack?" Lo asked. Zuko nodded as he bit into one.

"We made them ourselves." Li looked around suspiciously. "The secret ingredient … is witch hazel."

Zuko coughed and spat the cookie out into a napkin when they weren't looking.

"But it's so good of you to visit us," Lo was saying. "We never got to properly thank you for rescinding Azula's banishment."

"Don't mention it. She wasn't in her … normal … state of mind when she did it." He sighed, putting the teacup and cookie plate aside. "But this is more than a social call I'm afraid," he said. "And you must never tell anyone of this conversation, or I will take back the rescission of your banishment."

The two women looked at each other through gritted teeth. "Is anything the matter, Your Highness?"

Zuko sighed. "My father told me something and I need to know if it's true. I need you two to vow that you'll be honest with me. That you'll spare no detail."

"We vow it."

"Tell me about Seizon."

The two women spat their tea out simultaneously. They looked at each other with worried faces. "We know nothing of -."

"You two vowed," he warned.

They sighed, defeated. "Yes," Lo said. "We were the midwives for your mother. Your father was telling the truth."

Zuko's stomach felt as though it were going to heave. "I have a brother," he said at last. He could feel the anger rising against Ozai. "A brother that my Father abandoned!"

Li shrugged. "Seems to be a trend with him."

"What happened to him?"

"His face was deformed, Your Highness," Li sighed. "We gave him away to a nice woman from the Fire Nation. We never kept tabs on her. We were forbidden to."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about the woman?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing other than that she was from a very well-to-do family. We ensured that the Fire Lord's firstborn would be well-taken care of. That he would have all the comforts befitting royalty."

"That's good to hear," Zuko replied. "But … is there any way Seizon would know of his true identity?"

"Only if his mother told him," Lo replied. "And your father threatened her with execution if she did."

Li raised a finger. "He also sent money to her, every month. Not for child-support, mind you, they were so wealthy they didn't need it. Bribery money. To ensure she kept quiet."

"Would there be a paper trail …?"

Lo and Li shrugged. "If there is, it would be in the archives down in the Dragon Catacombs."

I have to go there anyway for Aang, Zuko thought. He stood up and bowed low. "Thank you, ladies. You are welcome at the Royal Palace at any time."

"Is Azula still around?" Lo asked.

"She's in the wacky-shack 'till further notice."

"Then we will be there every day." They grinned.

.

.

.

A Fire Sage was already waiting for Zuko as he arrived at the entrance of the Dragon Catacombs. "I received your letter, Your Highness. I will be pleased to take you wherever you would like. As Fire Lord, you have access even to restricted records."

Zuko nodded. "I need two records … first, I need access to my father's financial records. Not economic – personal records. Second … I need to review my great-grandfather's records of his campaign against the Air Nomads."

The Fire Sage bowed. "As you wish, Your Highness. Fire Lord Sozin kept very detailed records of that campaign."

Holding a torch, he led Zuko deep underground to a cavernous archive. Room after room, littered with journals, financial records, war records, poetry – any record of any kind could be found here. The Fire Sage led Zuko into a particularly large room. "That shelf over there has the private financial records of Fire Lord Ozai … one room over, first shelf on the left, you will find the private journals of Fire Lord Sozin." Zuko nodded … he knew where Sozin's private records were having snuck in here during the summer … but he wasn't about to let the Fire Sages know that.

Zuko bowed in respect. "I will need some privacy."

"I will alert the other Sages that you are not to be disturbed." The Sage turned and vanished into the cavernous depths of the catacombs.

Zuko pulled out records of his father's personal spending. Bills for personal services. His wardrobe … but nothing that would indicate any kind of money being sent for bribery. I should've known, Zuko thought. He wanted Seizon secret … he would never have left a record.

Sighing at reaching a dead end, Zuko entered the next room. He was surprised to see that the torches on the wall were already lit. There, Fire Lord Sozin's personal journals and scrolls were arranged by date. Zuko recognized the scroll he read from, where he learned that he was also the grandson of Avatar Roku.

Going backwards according to date, he found the slot where the journals about the attack on the Air Nomads were. He grabbed the scroll and hastily unfolded it.

Only the scroll was not a war record.

Instead, a picture was drawn on it … a picture of a boy with a scar. The words, Down with usurpers, were hastily scribbled on it. Zuko clenched the parchment in his hands.

Someone had stolen the records of the campaign against the Air Nomads!

Someone was playing him for a fool!

That's when his eyes fell on the lit torches lighting the room. They had been lit when he entered. He noticed that the flame wicks were barely burnt away.

They had been lit only a moment ago.

Something was definitely off.

FOOSH!

An arrow sailed straight past Zuko's head.

Zuko blasted the spot it came from with fire.

Nothing there, but scorch marks.

A pair of legs swung down from the rafters above him, wrapping around his neck, lifting him off his feet. The pair of knees were strangling him. Zuko gagged for breath and kicked his legs furiously.

He reached up, attempting to punch upward.

The pair of lugs swung, hurling Zuko into a pile of books. The Fire Lord threw himself to his feet, only to see a black-clad figure sprinting past him, down into the other room. "Hey, stop!" he shouted.

He gave chase into the next room. He could see the figure sprinting ahead of him. "I command you to stop!" He punched his fist forward and a jet of flame burst from his knuckles.

The figure somersaulted in the air, landing catlike on the ground. It looked up at him.

Zuko's mouth dropped. The figure was wearing a black jumpsuit and covering his face was the Red Oni mask. He noticed a scroll wrapped and bound at the figure's waist.

"Ryu?"

The Red Oni somersaulted over Zuko's head, darting back the opposite way.

"Come back!"

Zuko ran back into the prior room. He stood in the doorway, looking around.

FOOSH!

A bookshelf next to him was toppled over, pinning Zuko in place. The Red Oni leapt over Zuko's head, sprinting again down the opposite way. Zuko blasted the bookshelf off his leg and hobbled after his quarry.

Into the next room they went. The Red Oni knocking over tables and racks of scrolls all in an effort to slow the Fire Lord down.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Zuko took off into a running sprint and dove, tackling the Red Oni to the ground.

They scrabbled together. The Red Oni was the first to recover, withdrawing two broadswords, similar to the ones wielded by Zuko as the Blue Spirit.

Zuko punched several balls of fire at his quarry. The Red Oni somersaulted gracefully dodging each one. They circled each other, until Zuko's back was to the entrance of the prior room.

The Red Oni charged forward, knocking aside Zuko's flame blasts with his broadswords. He plowed into Zuko shoulder-first, knocking him back into the prior room. The Red Oni toppled over a large bookshelf, blocking the entrance to the room.

"What is going on down there?" The Fire Sages were coming.

The Red Oni sheathed his swords and, over the top of the bookshelf, gave Zuko a mocking goodbye wave.

Zuko threw the bookshelf out of the way as several Fire Sages rushed in. "My lord, are you hurt? What happened here?"

Zuko looked around frantically. "Where is he?"

"Where is who, sir?'

"The Red Oni!"

The Fire Sages looked at each other, concerned expressions marking their faces. "There is no one else down here besides you and us, my lord."

Zuko pushed his way past them, but it was no use.

The Red Oni had seemingly vanished into thin air.

.

.

.

Zuko stormed back towards the Royal Palace, fists clenched. Ryu, in the Red Oni disguise, had made off with the only piece of information that could verify if there were any survivors among the Air Nomads.

Now he would have to track him down … but if he did, perhaps he would lead him to Seizon …

Several Royal Guards and Commander Jee came rushing up to him. "There you are!" Jee was saying. "You've been missing for two hours, we've had Imperial Firebenders out looking for you!"

"I'm sorry," Zuko replied. "I had … private Fire Lord things to attend to."

Jee's face was somber. "We have dire news, sir. The new prisoner that attacked Admiral Chan – Ryu -."

"I know," Zuko remarked. "He escaped."

"No. He's been murdered!"

This stopped Zuko in his tracks. "What?"

"We found him in his cell two hours ago. An assassin somehow got it and killed him in his cell with a broadsword. And that weird red mask he had was missing …!"

Zuko nodded. "Put all sectors on alert. Set up roadblocks. We don't need the assassin getting away."

"Already done, Your Highness. And sir, there's something else."

"What is it, Commander?"

Jee handed him an envelope. "A messenger hawk came in an hour ago with this letter. It's from your Uncle."

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Three Days Earlier

A figure in an Earth Kingdom outfit and a face covering walked down a narrow alley with Lieutenant Sen. The figure stopped. "This is far enough – I can't breathe in this stupid thing." The figure pulled down the face covering – Long Feng.

Sen smiled warmly. "You look better with it on, Long Feng."

The former Secretariat sneered. "If your proposition weren't so tempting, I'd remove your tongue for that comment."

"It's just a joke, Long Feng. You're so tense!"

"Tell me again … when will the attacks begin?"

"Oh Long Feng, I can't spoil everything for you. Not just yet."

Long Feng scoffed. "You want me to practically move mountains for you, but you won't even fill me in on any of the details?"

"As I told you, the Court has us operating on a 'need-to-know' basis. But soon, the Coalition will be brought to its knees. A new Fire Lord will rise. And all member nations of the Coalition will be struck at once. The revolution will begin."

"Bah, I'm not in this for some sense of idealism. Let's get moving." Long Feng drew up his face covering. He and Sen exited the alley and went their separate ways.

They did not see a curious Cabbage Merchant, who had set up shop outside of the alley, who had overhead everything.

.

.

.

Iroh was merrily wiping down the register of the fast food restaurant when the door opened. "Well hello," he said, eyes twinkling. "What can I get for you?"

The Cabbage Merchant ran up to the front counter. "Are you Iroh?"

"Why yes I am," he replied, puffing his chest out in pride. Well, as much pride as he could have with a giant foam taco hat on his head.

The Cabbage Merchant cleared his throat and spoke in a spooky whisper. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

Surprised, Iroh whispered back, "One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

The Cabbage Merchant smiled. "General Iroh … the world is in danger again …"

.

.

.

That night, Iroh sat at his desk in his small apartment. He was putting the finishing touches on his letter to his Nephew.

With love, Uncle Iroh.

P.S., gold trim is a really nice color on you. You should wear it more often to bring out your eyes.

.

.

.

Fire Nation Capitol – Night

Minister Qin was exhausted. After a long day of work, all he wanted to do was retire to his nice house, see his wife and kids and go to sleep.

He entered his house but was confused to see it completely dark. "Honey? I'm home?"

No response.

"Honey …?"

Qin flicked on a candle with Firebending. A woman was sitting on a couch in his living room with her back to him.

"Is that you, Sugarlips?"

"No," came a voice from a middle-aged female. "It's me Sugarlips."

Qin rushed over to the living room. He found the middle-aged woman, wearing expensive furs … but her face was partially covered in a mask resembling a fox's face. Only her lips were visible.

"Merilina …"

She gestured to an empty seat with a hand studded with expensive rings. "Sit."

"Where is my wife? Where are my kids?" Qin demanded, sitting opposite her.

"They've not been harmed if that's what you're implying," the woman named Merilina said. "They received a messenger hawk, assumed from you, indicating that Fire Lord Zuko had you working late tonight and that they should go out and get dinner. Now we can chat in private…"

"You promised," Qing pointed accusingly at her, voice quivering. "You promised you would stay out of my life … that you would never appear to me again!"

"Circumstances," she said, "have changed."

Qin snorted. "I want no part of it. Whatever you're here for."

Merilina's lips curled into a smile under her mask. "Whether you want it or not, the Court gets its way. It always does."

"Just get to the point already!"

Merilina drummed her fingers on the sofa's arm. "The Court is becoming nervous. Zuko is ruining the status quo as they say"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing more than you've already done. Keep pressing the Fire Lord to not make concessions to Coalition. You must keep up appearances. We mustn't rouse suspicion. And at the same time, do all the little underhanded things you're so good at. Undermine Zuko at every turn."

"Why?" he asked. "Why does the Court want to ruin the Fire Nation's status in the Coalition? Not that I feel we should be a client state."

Merilina's expression became stern. "The Court stayed back. For one hundred years, we stayed back and allowed the Fire Nation to reign unchecked. We kept our existence secret, even from the Fire Lords. We care not who rules the world … whether the Fire Lords conquer the globe, or whether the Coalition fulfils its grand desire to bring peace and justice. Because no matter who rules, we are the ones who pull the strings. We have no desire to sabotage the Fire Nation … the Court only desires to sabotage Zuko's standing with the Coalition. He can disrupt the status quo. The Court has big plans for this world … and if Zuko were to discover our existence, he would go to every length to stop us. But we have a new Fire Lord in mind … one who will better serve the Court's purposes … as well as your own."

Qin shook his head. "I don't want to be involved in any of this."

"Nevertheless, you made a promise to me, Qin. When I first appeared to you all those years ago and revealed the Court's existence, you were all too eager to swear fealty to us. In us, you saw the possibility of enhancing the Fire Nation's power. What has changed?"

The Minister sighed. "I'm tired of war. I'm tired of conspiracies. We lost the war and I narrowly escaped the Coalition's trials. I just want to serve my nation and live out my days in peace."

Merilina snorted. "You want to serve the Fire Nation? You know very well that the only way to do that is to serve the Court. We have conscripted you. We've taken the decision out of your hands. And if you deviate from our orders in the slightest, we will know. Our assassins are everywhere. And now that we know what your wife and children look like, what their names are, what their usual daily routines are, you dare not disobey us. So what say you, Qin?"

Qin lowered his head. He knew what he wanted to say. But he had no choice. He sighed.

"I will serve the Court."

"Indeed you will. As all nations unwittingly already do." She held out her hand, and Qin begrudgingly kissed her ring.

.

.

.


	6. The Spirit Thief

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Six:

The Spirit Thief

.

.

.

The stillness of the night was broken as a frantic young woman tore through the forest, branches and twigs scraping her arms, leaves stuck her in hair. Her breathing was ragged and fast-paced, and she kept looking over her shoulder.

Something was moving in the woods behind her.

"No!"

Her lungs were already past their limit, the muscles in her legs cramped, her heart beating a mile a minute. She leaped over a small creek, landing hard on her knee. Wincing, she pushed herself to her feet, sparing another glance behind her.

The shadow was larger, it was gaining ground.

Through grit teeth, she attempted to run, only to be met with a sharp, stabbing pain in her leg. She looked down. Her blue pants were blossoming red with blood. She had landed on a jagged rock. Pushing the pain down, she willed herself to move. Half-running, half-limping, she tore through the woods. She spared another glance.

Surprisingly, the shadow was no longer there. Turning her head, she gasped as the shadow stepped in front of her.

"No …"

Not slowing down her gait, she made a sharp left turn, veering away.

And stopped.

The shadow was once again in front of her, as though it had mysteriously teleported.

Gritting her teeth, she whirled around, running in the opposite direction.

The shadow appeared in front of her from behind a tree.

She stopped. The shadow was advancing. She looked to her left – the shadow was there as well. Glancing to her right, the shadow appeared.

She whirled around, and once again the shadow was there.

Each time she turned, it was there, closer than before.

"YAAAGHH!"

With a cry of terror, she punched her fist forward and a giant boulder rushed at the shadow.

The shadow simply raised a hand. The boulder stopped in midair. The shadow then proceeded to wave its hand, controlling the boulder, simply tossing it aside like an old garment.

"YAAAGH! YAAAGGGH!" The girl hurled more boulders frantically, desperate to slow the predator's advance.

And just as before, the shadow simply tossed each boulder aside.

"No …"

Tears ran down her cheek, and she simply collapsed to her knees. She looked up as the shadow stood over her. She was helpless.

"Please … I have a family … have mercy …"

The shadow reached out a dark hand …

.

.

.

And for a moment, everything in the forest was still …

.

.

.

Then, red and blue and yellow lights rose into the sky, as did the girl's piercing scream of horror …

.

.

.

"Well, what are you waiting for Avatar? Will you take away my bending as you did my father? Will you Energybend me?"

Azula was standing there, amidst of the wreckage of the Victory Day Parade float. Aang and company had her surrounded.

Aang knew how he should respond. He should say, "No. There's no point …" But a part of him thirsted to do it again. A voice, a small voice rose up his spine and into the back of his brain.

"Do it. You know you want to."

Aang shook it off and stared Azula down. "No. There's no point," he finally said. "You're clearly no match for us. The war is over."

But the voice in the back of his head continued. "Think how much more powerful you'll become if you add her bending to your own."

Aang shook it off.

Azula reached out with a whip of fire, grabbing a child from the audience. She held the writhing child in her grip. "This is your last chance, Avatar!"

"Aang, do something," Katara pleaded next to him.

"I … I can't …" he replied.

He could hear his heartbeat, the blood boiling in his brain, a dull thudding in his temples.

"She's giving you no choice," the voice in his head said. "You can do it … just this once … don't you want to save the boy?"

Aang watched in horror as Azula prepared to fry the boy's head.

"NOOO!"

He leaped at her, placing his fingers on her forehead and neckline. Red, blue and yellow lights shone into the sky as Azula went temporarily limp in his arms.

He had done it. He had saved the day.

But as the Avatar watched Azula being led away, as he could feel her energy now coursing through his stomach, he wondered … was it worth it?

The voice, seeming to know his mind, responded.

"Power is always worth it … you have a special gift. One that previous Avatars never dreamed of … why not use it for good? To dominate those who would harm the world …?"

.

.

.

Aang jolted upright. He was lying on a cliff overlooking the western seashore of the Earth Kingdom. Appa and Momo were curled up next to him. The stars shone over them, and the moon was just as brilliant.

Aang stood up and walked over to a nearby creek. He kneeled down and started washing his face, running the dream over in his mind.

This had to be the fourth or fifth time he had had that dream. It was recurring, ever since that day he faced Azula in Ba Sing Se. The day he took away her Firebending.

But the voice …

He would never admit it, but the voice was not just a part of the dream.

No.

The voice had been real. It had been there that day, egging him on, urging him to take away Azula's bending.

And the most disturbing part to Aang was just how much the voice sounded like Fire Lord Ozai's …

.

.

.

"We'll be nearing the Western Air Temple by mid-afternoon," Aang said cheerfully to Appa and Momo.

Appa groaned and Momo jumped up and down in the bison's saddle, motioning towards its mouth.

Aang laughed. "You guys are hungry? That's okay, we'll eat as soon as we arrive at the temple."

His own stomach churned. "Er, on second thought, how about we stop off at the nearest town and get us some brunch? I sure hope they have egg custard tarts." He flicked Appa's reigns, his mind on lunch.

The dream was long out of his mind.

.

.

.

Appa alighted on the outskirts of a small Earth Kingdom Village. It was a seashore town, and on its eastern border were thick, dark woods.

Aang alighted off Appa. "Stay here, buddy. I'll see if the local tavern has any hay."

Appa moaned in gratitude.

Grabbing his staff, and with Momo on his shoulder, Aang walked through the village.

He looked around.

The village appeared to be deserted … but that was odd. It looked like people had been there that morning. Vendors had their food stands out with fresh fruit and vegetables. Children's toys were strewn about in the square as though they had been in the middle of playing.

He looked around at the buildings. He saw eyes peering at him through curtains, before they were quickly pulled shut.

As he passed a house, he noticed a man outside sweeping. He waved at the man cheerfully. "Good morning!"

The man saw Aang and immediately screamed, before sprinting into his house, arms flailing. He slammed the door and Aang saw him close all the curtains. "What in the world was that about?"

He reached the outskirts of the town on its southern side. There, he noticed a small cemetery. It was quite normal for small villages to have small cemeteries … but what struck Aang in particular was that this cemetery seemed overly large for such a small town. That many people couldn't have all passed away, could they? Perhaps there had been a recent plague.

And something else disturbed Aang. As he looked at the cemetery, he saw that, overwhelmingly, most of the graves were freshly buried. Mounds of fresh dirt covered the gravestones. Looking highly disturbed, Aang turned away. "Come on, Momo. I think I saw a tavern a few buildings down."

The tavern appeared to be the liveliest place within the village. Several patrons were sitting at the bar, drinking heavy grog. But it wasn't a joyous tavern, with singing and reveling.

No, these men were drinking their problems away.

As Aang entered the tavern, everyone stopped. The men took one look at him, and their eyes shone with terror.

"It's him! He's come back to the finish the rest of us!"

The men leaped over the other side of the bar, shoving the young female bartender at Aang, using her as a human shield.

"What's going on?" Aang asked, quite confused.

"Haven't you hurt enough people?" one man shouted from behind the bar, before darting back under.

Aang didn't understand. "I would never hurt anyone …" He took a step forward, and the men shrieked.

"Please! We'll give you anything!"

"I just want something to eat."

The men grabbed fresh meats and vegetables, filling up sacks, before hurling them at Aang. "Here! Take it! Take it all! Just leave us alone and don't come back!"

Aang picked up the sack, eyeing the men questioningly. These men were scared out of their wits.

Well, except for one hooded man who sat in a corner, smoking a pipe.

"Can somebody explain to me what's going on?"

"Like you don't know!" another man shouted from behind the bar. He pointed at the door. "Why don't you go look at that cemetery and enjoy your own handiwork!"

"Handiwork? I have no clue what any of you are talking about!"

"Just leave us be! Leave our families alone already! We've never done anything to you!"

Another man lamented. "You're supposed to be the defender of the universe! Who hurt you, that you became such a monster?"

"A monster?" Aang was taken aback.

"We gave you your food, just go!"

Aang held out his hands. "Okay, thank you for the food I guess." He grabbed a few sacks that they had hurled at him and made for the door. "Come on, Momo."

As he exited, the hooded man's eyes never left him.

.

.

.

"I don't get it," Aang was saying to Momo as he stood in the cemetery. Fresh graves were all around him. "Something is attacking the people of this town. And for some reason they think it's me! I have to figure out what's going on."

Momo chattered at him in his little lemur language.

Aang stroked his head. "I know, Momo. But I'm the Avatar. I have to help these people. Kinda part of the job description."

"There is a creature on the loose."

Aang turned to see who was speaking to him. It was the hooded man in the tavern. The man threw back his hood, revealing grizzled grey hair and a beard. Aang bowed respectfully before the older man. "You're not afraid of me," the young monk said. "But how come everyone else is? What's attacking them?"

The man puffed on his pipe. "A creature. An evil beyond any mortal's comprehension."

.

.

.

Aang and the man walked through the woods. "So you still haven't formally introduced yourself."

"I am merely called Nav. Nav Sing."

"Nice to meet you."

The older man named Nav led Aang towards a small campsite in the woods. There were stones and logs set for a fire, and a small tent. Nav threw off his outer coat; underneath was a variety of knives, swords and a crossbow strapped to his person. Removing his gear, he sat down and smoked a pipe. "I tracked the creature here … this town is its latest target. But it'll move on soon. I think it's had its fill here."

Aang sat on a rock, looking at the old man. "I don't understand … is this creature a spirit …?"

"Not quite," Nav puffed on his pipe.

"Is it human?"

"No," he said very sternly. "Not human at all. No longer."

"I'm very confused," Aang sighed. "Can you explain …?"

Nav flicked sparks from his pipe. "I suppose it would make sense to start with how I fit into the tale … you see, it all began with my wife, Ada. A ferocious Waterbender. And quite a looker too!" He winked at Aang. "I met her in an expedition up north. She captured me for trespassing into the Northern Water Tribe, but the Water Tribers showed me mercy. I kinda think Ada had a hand in that … what can I say, I was a foxy guy!"

Aang grinned.

"We were married. Thirty years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. We settled down, together, in the Eastern side of the Earth Kingdom. On an island just off of the Eastern Air Temple. Everything was perfect. I was never happier. Then, the Beast came."

"The Beast?"

"It's what I call it, alright? At first I thought it came from the Eastern Air Temple … but I doubt that's where it originated from. I think it was only hibernating there, using it as a sort of lair. My Ada … my darling wife … she was out fishing by the temple … but she didn't come back when she was supposed to. Several men from our village and I went out looking for her … we found her boat … and her."

"Was she - ?"

Nav looked down. "Yes. We were too late. But the weird thing was – she had aged. Overnight. She was no longer the beautiful young woman I married. She was an old crone … as though she had the youth sucked out of her. The medicine man traced the spiritual paths in her body … your chi leaves some residue for a few days after you pass on. He was shocked - he sensed that her Waterbending had been removed too …"

This struck Aang. "Energybending."

Nav lit his pipe again. "Precisely. I spent the next thirty years hunting the creature, vowing to kill the Beast that had murdered by wife. That's what I am … a hunter of evil."

"Have you come close?"

"Very. But the Beast always is one step ahead of me, it seems. I've never seen it face to face. But I've sensed it. It knows I'm tracking it."

Nav got up. He disappeared into a tent. When he reemerged, he had several books and a map which spread out for Aang. It was a map of the Four Nations. Dozens upon dozens of crosses marked the map. "This was his next victim after Ada … an Earthbender in the eastern side of the Earth Kingdom. Same thing. His Earthbending removed, and the life sucked out of him."

He kept pointing. "And here was an elite Firebender … another Water Triber, as the creature moved north."

He opened a book, shoving the pages in Aang's face. "Look … seventy-five years ago. A story of an Earthbender in the northern part of the kingdom found dead under similar circumstances. And here, fifty-three years ago … and here, eighty years ago." He snapped the book shut. "I initially thought my Ada was its first victim. But no. The creature has long been active, at least for eighty years. I believe the war may have awoken this evil … a creature far worse than any Fire Lord. And the killings happen in rural, isolated towns. Nothing significant enough to hit the newspapers. The creature is very careful about when and where it strikes so as not to alert the world at large. People attribute the deaths to some unknown anomaly. The world at large, if they are even aware of these stories, chalk them up to the types of old wives tales that appear in rural, uneducated portions of the world. Nothing to be taken seriously … nobody has ever really put two and two together. Except for me."

"Why is stealing their bending?" Aang asked. "Why do his victims appear old and withered?"

"I have a theory," Nav answered. "The Beast is stealing their life essence. It feeds on it. The life essence of benders keeps it alive, for a time. Then it must feed again. But as long as there is always a fresh supply of benders in this world to sustain it, the creature will keep living. It will keep killing. Forever. Unless we can destroy it! I've tracked it, following the trail of victims. Over the past few weeks, it's been moving west. Towards the Fire Nation."

Aang nodded. "Then you're close." He grabbed his staff. "I'll help you stop this monster!"

Nav sat down again and for once, he smiled. "I've hunted this thing alone for so long … never wanted a partner. But the Avatar may be just what the world needs to end this thing for good!"

"I'll be glad to have you aboard, Nav! We'll stop this creature together!"

A piercing scream broke the silence. Nav strapped his weapons to his side immediately. "It came from the town!" Tossing his pipe aside, he took off running, Aang right behind him.

.

.

.

The townspeople were gathered in the village square. A man, hysterically crying, was carrying the limp body of a teenage girl. The very same teenage girl who got trapped in the woods by a shadow the night before.

But she was no longer a teenager. Her face and body had aged, as though the life force had been sucked out of her.

The townspeople were hysterical as they surrounded the man. "Another one!"

"Let me through, let me through!" Nav parted his way through the crowd, Aang next to him. "Curse it!" Nav roared.

The man and everyone looked up at Aang, and their faces twisted with a mixture of fear and anger. The man pointed an accusing finger at Aang. "Are you happy? Now that you've murdered my daughter!"

The crowd roared in agreement.

Aang could feel his temper growing. He jammed the end of his staff into the ground. "Listen up – I haven't hurt anybody! But I promise – whatever is doing this, I will put a stop to it!"

"Yeah, nice cover Avatar," one man yelled. "As though we didn't know you're the only one capable of Energybending!"

"Yeah," a woman yelled. "To think – he spared the Fire Lord, but murders the innocent! If you were gonna kill, why not Ozai? Why not the man who deserved it most!"

"You people are fools!" Nav yelled back. He grabbed Aang's arm. "Let's go!"

"That's right, leave! If only you weren't the Avatar, we'd have your head on a stick!"

Nav led Aang away from the town. Aang did feel a pang of guilt.

He was the Avatar, yet this thing was murdering people right under his nose. Besides the war, it was just another tragedy that he could have averted if he had not run away into that storm a hundred years ago…

.

.

.

"Do you think we'll find any clues in the Western Air Temple?" Aang asked. He was piloting Appa, as Nav sat in the bison's saddle with Momo. "Not that I'm complaining," Aang continued. "I was headed there anyway. I'm on a mission to find out if there were any surviving Air Nomads. Now, looks like I got a second mission!"

Nav smoked his pipe as they approached the Temple. "I don't know what we'll find. Having hunted the Beast for so long, I'm able to detect its patterns. I think it's had its fill at that town. It'll move on to the Western Air Temple."

"It goes to the temples?"

Nav nodded. "I haven't been able to figure out why. It came from the Eastern Air Temple before it took Ada … I think it lies dormant for a while at the temples … perhaps there's some residual spirit energy from the Air Nomads that it feeds off of?"

Aang shuddered. "As long as it hasn't fed on any surviving Air Nomads."

"This thing has already taken bending from countless Water, Earth and Firebenders. It's probably already more powerful than anyone can imagine … I shudder to think how powerful it would be if it did take an Air Nomad's bending … it would be like facing another Avatar."

"If it's that powerful," Aang asked. "What makes you think you can kill it?"

"Truth be told, I no longer think I can. I realized that many years ago … I was a young fool at first to think I could. That's why I needed your partnership. You alone can defeat it … and honestly, it may have become more powerful than even you …"

"Whoa," Aang replied. "This is heavy stuff."

"It's been taking people's bending for nearly eighty years … maybe even more than that. Maybe even for centuries that we don't know about … it may simply be unstoppable …"

"Well, we're coming up on the Western Air Temple."

As they emerged from the clouds in the sky, Aang could see the Western Air Temple below them, built into a large crater. He and the rest of Team Avatar had spent several weeks here, after their failed invasion of the Fire Nation. It was here that he forged his friendship with Zuko, who became his Firebending instructor.

As Appa moved closer, Aang narrowed his eyes. "It looks someone's already here …"

There was an airship docked on one of the upside-down spires of the temple. Aang's eyes furrowed. "It has a Fire Nation insignia …"

"Take us to the far end of the temple," Nav said. "I'd rather not be seen."

"But the war is over! Fire Lord Zuko is a good friend of mine! The Fire Nation won't harm us!"

Nav shook his head. "When you've been hunting pure evil for thirty years, you learn to trust your instincts. Land on the far side. We'll do some espionage, see what's really here."

Aang shrugged. "If you say so."

Appa alighted on one of the balconies of an upside-down tower which hung from underneath the crater. Aang rubbed the shaggy bison's hair. "Stay here, buddy! And keep your eyes peeled."

Aang, Nav and Momo slunk through the structures of the Air Temple. They were inside one of the towers, making their way through the seemingly deserted corridors. Aang pointed ahead. "There was a banquet hall through there …"

The trio snuck through a pair of oak doors and found themselves on a balcony overlooking the banquet hall. "What the -?" Aang was stunned.

At the far end of the banquet hall was set up a throne, which had flames sprouting from it. Several men in Imperial Firebender outfits were in the middle of the hall, training, throwing fireballs at each other. They were sparring. "That's odd," Aang said. "But I mean Zuko did train me here." He shrugged, looking up at Nav. "Guess he figured it's a good place to train Imperial Firebenders."

"Quiet," hissed Nav. "Someone's coming." They ducked down and watched from above.

There was the sound of a Fire Nation trumpet. The Imperial Firebenders stopped their training and formed ranks, saluting. Several other Imperial Firebenders entered the room, followed by a man wearing a black jumpsuit and a red oni mask. The Red Oni strode into the hall, scrolls tucked into his belt. They all stood, waiting.

The flames on the throne grew larger as a figure emerged from behind it. This new man wore rust-colored Fire Nation armor, with a flowing cape. His head was masked with an ornate helmet in the image of a dragon's head, its snout revealing only the man's lips; jagged horns rose out of the helmet.

At this man's appearing, all the Imperial Firebenders and the Red Oni kneeled in obeisance. The man with the dragon helmet sat upon the throne.

"Who is that?" Aang asked.

"I don't know," Nav replied, visibly disturbed.

Aang shrugged. "Look at his armor. I'll just call him the 'Dragon Golem.'"

The man Aang nicknamed as the 'Dragon Golem' raised a hand from his throne. The Red Oni strode up to him, before kneeling down at the Golem's feet.

"You procured the scrolls?" the Dragon Golem asked.

The Red Oni nodded silently, before holding the scrolls out to his master. The Dragon Golem took the scrolls and unfurled them. "Excellent. You have done well."

A man with a pointy face approached the throne. Aang recognized him. "That was War Minister Qin …"

Qin looked as though he wanted anything but to be there at that time. He kneeled down before the throne, his teeth grit.

"You are very nearly late," the Dragon Golem said.

"I had to get away from the capitol," Qin replied. "It wasn't easy to convince Zuko to give me a few days' leave."

"Is the usurper suspicious?" the Dragon Golem asked.

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Good. You have done well, Qin. The Court will be pleased to see their plans moving forward."

The Dragon Golem held up the scrolls for all in the room to see. "The proof … the only proof … that Zuko is a usurper is here."

The Imperial Firebenders applauded.

The Dragon Golem suddenly lit the scrolls on fire. The Imperial Firebenders stopped clapping. The Golem stood up, his cape flowing behind. "You might be wondering why I destroyed those scrolls … I cannot risk these scrolls falling into the wrong hands. Not yet. Zuko cannot learn more about me than he already knows … but the time is coming very soon, when I shall march on the Fire Nation and reveal myself to my people! My 'coming out party', as they say, is at hand! And I will take back what is rightfully mine! Now back to your training! Qin, come with me."

The Firebenders cheered. The Dragon Golem turned and walked out a door, his cape billowing behind him. Qin nervously followed.

Nav nudged Aang. "Come on."

The two turned around and began walking back the way they came. "What do you think that Dragon Guy means?" Aang asked. "What is this about Zuko being a usurper?"

"I don't know," Nav replied. "But I've spent my life chasing evil. And that man – whoever he is – has a blackness surrounding his heart. And untold rage."

"It sounds like he's going to attack Zuko," Aang said. "We have to warn the Fire Nation."

Nav remained silent. They passed a large set of oak doors with various pipes and tubes attached. Aang held out a hand for Nav to stop. "Wait. This is the Air Sanctuary."

"And?"

"I can feel something in my spirit … it's calling out to me. The prior Avatars are calling out to me. I have to go in and meditate."

Nav started sputtering. "We've got rogue Firebenders on the loose, a maniac in a dragon helmet – not to mention the creature – and you want to meditate?"

"It'll only take a minute," Aang replied. "I just need you to keep guard."

Nav facepalmed. "Fine …"

Aang stepped back and, using Airbending, blew gusts of wind into the pipes. They played a low, bass tune, before the doors slowly swung open.

The Avatar gave a cheerful smile to Nav, before entering, the doors closing behind him.

Nav stood there awkwardly with Momo, who simply stared up at him.

.

.

.

Aang walked through the dark, dreary Air Sanctuary. All around him, in a circular pattern, were statues of every Avatar that ever lived. He came to the center of the room, passing Avatar Kyoshi's statue, before standing face to face with the statue of Avatar Roku.

Aang stared up at his predecessor.

The Roku statue's eyes suddenly blazed white.

Aang's tattoos suddenly glowed, and his eyeballs shone with a deep white light.

"Aang -," came Avatar Roku's voice. "It is good to see you …"

.

.

.

Nav was standing outside the sanctuary, impatient. Momo saw an insect fly by and started chasing it.

The little lemur stopped as the sound of footsteps approached. He looked up at Nav, who scooped the tiny animal up in his arms. "We gotta hide!"

.

.

.

Aang's astral form was in the Spirit World, surrounded on all sides by a white mist. Avatar Roku's spirit stood before him, smiling.

"Aang," Roku said. "I and the other Avatars cannot express our deep pride in you. You defeated the Fire Lord and ended the war – and you did it on your own terms."

"I don't have much time, Roku. Some dangerous guys are planning on attacking the Fire Nation -."

"I am aware," Roku replied. "My grandson will certainly have his work cut out for him. As do you."

"Wait – your grandson? Who -?"

Roku simply smiled.

Aang's mouth hung open. "ZUKO IS YOUR GRANDSON?!" His eyes crossed. "Wait a minute … that means I'm Zuko's grandfather! Wait till I see him again, that young whippersnapper is gonna get the punishment of a lifetime for chasing me across the globe!"

Roku laughed. "I am glad to see you two became friends. Sozin was once my friend. His dream of an alliance between the Fire Lord and the Avatar was a noble one, if he was not misguided with his other ideas. It pleases me to see such an alliance being used for good."

"He'll do you proud, Roku," Aang beamed. His face became solemn again. "But there's something else … Roku, there's a monster on the loose. It's been killing people and stealing their bending and their life forces … can you tell me anything about it?"

Avatar Roku's face fell somber. "The Avatars and I have sensed a growing evil … it lay dormant, taking victims here and there. But now that the war has ended, we have sensed it on the move. As though the war's end has spurred it to move more openly, take more victims."

"But what is it?" Aang asked.

"We have no idea. This creature … it's not quite human. But then, it's not quite spirit. I believe it may be a hybrid … a human/spirit hybrid. But where it came from, we are at a loss. The other Avatars and I had inklings of it during your journeys … but we were more concerned with you defeating the Fire Lord before the Comet. I had hoped that it would go dormant again, but instead it's become much more active. And I fear that it is a greater evil than even the Fire Lord …"

"How can I stop it?"

"Unfortunately Aang," Roku replied, "I have no answer."

"It uses Energybending," Aang replied. "That's the answer, isn't it? It takes people's bending away …" He felt a surge of guilt. "… Just as I took away Fire Lord Ozai's and Azula's bending."

"Do not be so hard on yourself, Aang. You used Energybending at its bare minimum, only to remove bending away from two dangerous and mad people. You did not go as far as this creature has … you did not use it to harm anyone."

"But there's a man I met … a Prophet. Brother Truth. He told me not use Energybending. That I would get addicted to it. That it would corrupt me."

"I don't know who this Brother Truth is," Roku said. "But he sounds like a wise man. And he is right. Energybending is addicting. I suspect this creature started out innocently enough. Perhaps it thought it was doing good by removing bending from dangerous people. But the corrupting and addicting power of Energybending may have twisted him, turned him into the monster you and your new friend now hunt …"

"The Lion Turtle gave it to me as a gift. Why would it do that?"

Roku shook his head. "The Lion Turtles are the Ancient Ones … they were here at the universe's beginning. Why one would give you such a dangerous burden, I have no idea. Perhaps the Lion Turtle truly did see it as the only way to stop the Fire Lords … or perhaps it saw another threat on the horizon, one that it believed only an Energybender could stop … alas, I have no answer for you, Aang."

Roku suddenly seemed alarmed. "Your friend is in danger. You must go to him."

Aang nodded. "I'm on it. Oh, Roku – before I go, one more thing! Would you happen to know if there are any Air Nomads who might have survived the Fire Nation's purges?"

Roku shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately Aang, I did not live long enough to see if any survived."

Aang nodded. "Well, didn't hurt to ask. Thanks Roku!"

And Aang vanished from before his predecessor.

.

.

.

Aang awoke in the Air Sanctuary. Scrabbling to his feet, he burst out of the Air Sanctuary. "Nav? Nav?"

He looked left to right. Neither Nav, nor Momo, were in sight.

"Intruder!"

Two Imperial Firbenders appeared around the corner. "Whoops!" Aang jumped left, right, up and down, dodging their blasts of fire. He formed a ball of air, blasting the two of them back against the wall.

"Get him!" Behind him, several more troops entered the hall, unleashing their fire at once.

"Guess that's my cue to leave!" He formed an air scooter, riding it along the walls of the temple, dodging fire blasts left and right.

"Don't let him get away!"

Aang raced towards an open window, out towards the air. He hurled his staff out the window. His staff sprouted wings, transforming itself into a glider. Aang jumped out the window after it, using Airbending to speed himself up. He grabbed hold of his glider, flying high into the sky as streaks of fire flew out the windows.

"So much for trying to keep a low profile," he groused.

Twirling his glider, he spun into a nosedive, landing hard on the dock where the Fire Nation airship was stationed. He spun up to his feet, twirling his glider as several other Firebenders circled him.

They all prepared to unleash an attack at once, when they all heard a voice. "Stop."

They watched as the Dragon Golem walked along the dock, his cape billowing in the wind. "The Avatar … I should be surprised. I thought I wouldn't have to face you for some time … but is appears that fate has decreed I face you sooner than I thought!"

Aang aimed the butt of his staff at the Dragon Golem. "You don't have to face me! We don't have to fight at all! Whatever you want, I'm sure we can resolve everything peacefully!"

"Peace. Yes, I would like peace. My nation – my people – have terrorized this world. My own nation has brought war, and misery and bloodshed to this world for a hundred years. Now a usurper sits on my rightful throne! He has an opportunity most will never have – to show the world that the Fire Nation can be good! That we can be peaceful and honorable! That we can change! But what does he do? The second the World Peace Coalition requests a paltry compensation, he refuses! He is no different from his predecessors."

Aang shook his head. "I don't know what you mean by Zuko being a usurper, but he's my friend! He is different! He only wants to do what's in the best interest of everyone!"

"If that were the case, he would step down and appoint me – the rightful Fire Lord – in his place."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!"

The Dragon Golem tousled Aang's bald head. "In time, you will. When you see me in my glory, taking my throne back. But perhaps a small demonstration of my power will suffice for now? A preview of coming events?"

The Dragon Golem snapped his fingers, and two Imperial Firebenders carried a struggling Firebender onto the dock, before throwing him at Golem's feet. The prisoner looked up in horror at the Dragon Golem. "Please … I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

The Dragon Golem turned to the other Firebenders assembled on the dock. "Forgive him, he asks. In the face of treason? In the face of desertion?" The Dragon Golem kneeled down next to the prisoner. "Tell everyone your crime."

The prisoner had a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "I … please … show mercy …"

"Tell them," he said more forcefully.

"I'm a deserter."

"Yes. A deserter. You tried to run away from your squadmates last night, is that not correct?"

"Please … I no longer believe in the cause … why start more chaos when peace has started …?"

The Dragon Golem began pacing. "This man wants mercy. Yet is there any honor in what he did?"

"No!" the Firebenders cried out.

The Dragon Golem turned to the prisoner. "I shall leave your fate to your squadmates. They are the ones you committed the crime against, after all. They are the ones you abandoned." He addressed the Imperial Firebenders again. "Shall we forgive this man?"

"No!" one cried out.

"Hang him!" another jeered.

There was verbal mayhem as the Fire troops shouted out suggestions. The Dragon Golem raised a gloved hand again and they immediately fell silent. "Perhaps a demonstration of my powers … for our young Avatar friend?"

Aang raised his staff. "Let him go!" He twirled his staff, aiming an air blast at the masked man.

The Dragon Golem raised a gauntleted hand. Aang suddenly felt as though an unseen force was compressing his body. He felt as though gravity itself were pushing him down. He struggled with every fiber of his being, fighting against the invisible, iron force now pushing him down to his knees. "What … what is this?"

The Dragon Golem didn't answer. He turned to the prisoner who scrabbled to his feet, attempting to make run for it. The Golem pointed his fingers at him, and the man froze in place. "Please …" the man begged.

The Dragon Golem placed his fingers on the man's forehead and neckline. To Aang's utter horror, reddish-orange light blasted out of the Dragon Golem's mask. Blue light flashed out of the prisoner's eyes and mouth. The two lights coalesced high into the sky, knitting together.

The red light from the Dragon Golem's form spread from his body, encompassing the prisoner.

Only the prisoner's eye remained.

And then, the prisoner's eye was consumed. The orange light flashed, nearly blinding everyone around them.

And just as suddenly as it started, it was done. The prisoner collapsed in a heap. Aang was expecting him to be dead, but no. The prisoner still looked his age. The life hadn't been sucked out of him.

But his Firebending certainly was.

The Dragon Golem gave a moan of satisfaction. "I love doing that …" He opened his hand and a ball of white flame appeared in his palm. "With each Firebender I consume, I grow stronger and stronger. Already, even you, Avatar, are no match for me."

He turned to the prisoner. "Your punishment is exile. Without your bending. You wanted to leave, so leave in disgrace!"

The prisoner staggered to his feet. He looked upon his comrades, before taking off at a run.

As he disappeared into the temple, the Dragon Golem turned to one of his Imperial Firebenders. "See that he doesn't make it more than a mile away. We can't have him spilling my secrets, now can we?" He turned to Aang and shrugged. "My men have been aching for a good game of catch-the-rat."

Aang was still being suppressed by an unseen force. "You – you're a monster!"

"I am a revolutionary! I will bring justice to the Fire Nation! She deserves to pay for her crimes and under my rule – she will!" The Dragon Golem's tone changed. "But you can join me, Avatar. You want justice to be brought to the world – I can bring it. Together, we can restore peace and justice to all nations. You and me. The Avatar and the Fire Lord."

Aang shook his head, still struggling against the invisible force keeping him at bay. "That … sounds nice and all … but it doesn't … seem to me … like you're all that interested in justice … it sounds like … you want revenge …"

The Dragon Golem cocked his helmet. "Justice. Revenge. Is there really a difference?"

"Yes," Aang replied through gritted teeth. "Yes there is!"

The Golem raised his hand, and suddenly Aang found himself levitating eight feet up in the air. His staff clanged to the floor. The Golem held him up there, suspended by nothing. "You truly have the mind of a child … I would have thought that the Avatar, of all people, would understand the difference between idealism and wisdom."

"What you're proposing isn't wisdom," Aang struggled through clenched teeth. "It's insanity!"

That seemed to strike a chord with the Golem. With a snarl, he hurled Aang across the platform.

Aang scrabbled to his feet, only to be lifted by an invisible force again. The Golem hurled him high up into the air, before slamming him down to the ground. "You will not stop me," the Golem taunted. "I have become more powerful than anyone – even the Avatar. Even as my Master planned. You can either stand beside me as I bring justice to the world – or you can be thrown aside like a rag doll."

"I'll be there, standing in your way," Aang spat.

"Truly?" The Dragon Golem held up his hand, and Aang once again levitated. The Golem walked Aang, suspending him far out, several feet beyond the dock's edge. Aang's glider remained on the dock, far out of reach.

Aang struggled against the invisible force. He looked down and saw the drop into the crater, which seemed absolutely bottomless. He began to get vertigo.

"What hubris," the Golem mused. "The lack of humility from you, Avatar, is appalling. You had one hundred years to bring justice to the world … time was your ally. The Avatar Spirit was foolish to choose you … now destiny has decreed a new force to bring justice to the world – me."

The Golem stared at Aang.

"Goodbye, Avatar."

And he dropped his hand.

And Aang fell.

.

.

.

"Aang!"

An Imperial Firbender kicked two other troops away, before kicking up Aang's fallen staff into his hand, hurling it at the falling Avatar. "Catch!"

.

.

.

Aang opened an eye to see his staff flying past his head as he plunged into the abyss. Using Airbending, he shot himself forward like a cork, his fingers curling around the handle of the staff. Spinning it into its glider form, Aang reversed his trajectory, back up towards the platform.

.

.

.

The Dragon Golem whirled around. "Who dares?!"

The Imperial Firebender that saved Aang removed his mask. Nav. Momo flew out of from the shadows, landing on the old man's shoulder.

Spinning his staff like a baton, Aang alighted back on the dock, using Airbending to throw several Imperial Firebenders off their feet.

The Dragon Golem motioned to his men. "I've wasted enough time here, and I've places to be. Keep him busy."

The Imperial Firebenders moved on Aang, attacking him and Nav at once. The Dragon Golem ascended a ramp towards the docked airship, War Minister Qin and several Imperial Firebenders following him.

Aang reached into a pocked as the airship disembarked and pulled out a bison whistle. He blew ferociously into it.

The airship took off, flying up out of the crater.

I can't let him get away, Aang thought, ducking under a blast of fire.

Behind him, Appa appeared. Aang spun up onto his saddle.

Nav had a sword drawn and was proceeding to kick the tar out of two Imperial Firebenders at once. "Get out of here," he called. "I'll take care of these guys – don't let him escape."

Aang nodded. His eyes then fell on the retreating airship. "Appa – yip-yip!" With a ferocious bison roar, Appa was up in the air, gaining on the airship.

A line of Firebenders stood at the rear of the airship, unleashing Firebending at once. Pulling on the reigns, Aang steered Appa left, right, left, down, evading fire blasts left and right. The Dragon Golem stormed to the rear of the airship, his fingers tightening against the railings. His gaze fell back to Nav battling the other Firebenders on the dock. His eyes then fell on the towering spire, which hung upside down above the dock.

The Dragon Golem then turned his gaze to Aang, who was nearing the airship. "Our time to fight will come, Avatar! But for now, I prefer to leave you alive! But your friend – not so much!"

Aang saw it happening as though in slow motion. The Dragon Golem made a sudden gesture, and streaks of lightning flew from his fingertips. Aang followed their course, thinking it was going for him.

But no.

The lightning flew past his head.

The young monk watched in horror as the lightning struck the upside-down tower that was hanging above the dock.

There was an explosion. Rock and rubble blew everywhere and, to Aang's utter horror, the tower began collapsing onto the dock.

Onto Nav and the Firebenders below.

And Aang wouldn't have enough time to save them.

The airship cleared the crater – Aang could catch them.

Or attempt to save Nav and the Firebenders.

He made the only decision he could live with.

His eyes glowed white, and he was surrounded by sphere of air as his tattoos glowed fiercely. Leaping off Appa's back, Aang, in the Avatar State, punched forward his arms.

The falling rubble stopped in mid-air, and he hurled it aside.

Up above, the airship vanished from view.

.

.

.

The Imperial Firebenders had surrendered to Aang, who was now on the dock with Nav. Appa and Momo landed and joined their master.

Aang looked at the collapsed tower, and his eyes brimmed. "This was a sanctuary of my people … will their memories ever cease to be defiled?"

Nav remained silent as Aang held up a piece of rubble. He tossed it aside. "They've desecrated this place," he lamented. He looked up at Nav. "My people are gone … and now their memories can't even be left in peace." He stood up. "You said the creature may have come here. Was that him?"

Nav sighed, lowering his eyes. "No. I don't think so …"

"He can Energybend, Nav. Who else could it be?"

"I don't know. But I've come close to facing the creature countless times. That man is evil … but it's an evil of a different sort. A misguided sense of justice."

"Nav … I saw him take away that man's Firebending."

"I did too," the old man replied. "The creature has placed its mark on him, no doubt. But he is not the creature itself … the Beast is still out there."

"But how could he use Energybending?"

"The creature gave him the ability, I think" Nav said. "While I don't sense the same evil from that man, I do sense the creature's touch upon him. That is even more disturbing."

"Why is that?" Aang asked.

"Because the creature is giving others the ability to bend energy … it's building an army of Energybenders …"

And a cold chill swept through Aang's very core …

.

.

.


	7. The Black Wedding

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Seven:

The Black Wedding

.

.

.

The Southern Water Tribe – Night

The waves lapped at the icy shore as the figure walked along the harbor. The figure wore a furry blue coat and a hood over her head, masking her face. She sighed as she stared up at the twinkling stars and the nearly full moon. In a day or two, the moon's full glory would shine down upon them.

The woman breathed and exhaled. She slowly raised a gloved hand, and the water on the seashore began to lap in and out. She swayed her body, feeling the all-too-family push-and-pull of the water.

These were her nightly routines.

She dared not go out in public during the day.

Not because the Southern Water Tribe forbid women from Waterbending. Oh no, they did not have the same patriarchal culture as the north, so she had nothing to fear on that end.

It was another secret. If she was discovered, it would result in her banishment. And she couldn't stand the thought of being away from her home again.

And so she enjoyed the moonlight, allowing its power to surge through her in private, allowing her to Waterbend freely. This was the only time she felt truly at peace.

.

.

.

The woman returned to the outer edges of the Southern Water Tribe. Her home was shabbily put together, mots likely constructed by herself. She was a private person and she wanted no one to disturb her. She sighed as she entered the hovel, drawing back her hood and scarfs.

That's when she noticed a candle burning.

That was odd. She was quite certain the candle was out when she left …

Drawing her furs about herself, she carefully stepped further into her house.

She saw a shadow from the corner of her eye. "Who's there?" With a wave of her hand, she drew some melted snow into the air, streaming it around her body. "Show yourself, before I turn you into my latest ice sculpture!"

A figure emerged from the shadows. "Good evening …"

The woman lowered her arms, mouth open. "Chieftain …" She bowed respectfully.

Hahn smirked. "You're out late …"

"I don't understand why that concerns you. Doesn't an old woman deserve some fresh air?"

"I've been watching you," Hahn remarked. He sat down on a yak-skin chair, arm reclining on its back as though he owned the place. "I was curious as to why an old woman never reveals herself during the day. Why she goes on isolated walks at night to practice Waterbending. Interestingly, the Coalition has contacts across all four nations … it wasn't difficult to find out you're a wanted woman …"

The old woman sighed. "… so you know. I tried hard to cover-up my identity … to flee from my past." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Will you oust me? Am I to become castaway from my home?"

Hahn smirked. "I understand your plight. If the rest of the Tribe were to find out about your past, they would freeze you solid and send you out into the icefields in a canoe … you would never be allowed back home. But neither of us wants that to happen, now do we?"

The old woman looked up at him. "What are you saying?"

"I have ambitions. As acting Chieftain, I plan to carry on my legacy. I've had my eye on somebody … and you are going to ensure she becomes my future wife."

The old woman glared at him. "I don't understand …"

"I am going to wed the Chieftain's daughter."

The old woman stuttered. "K-Katara? She'd never agree to this. She's too strong-willed, too independent."

Hahn leaned forward in earnest. "And that's why I need your talents. I need someone who can … override … that independent streak of hers. Deny her free will."

"I will do no such thing. Once I returned here, I vowed I would never do anything of the sort again!" The old woman walked past him towards her kitchen. "You know where the door is…"

Hahn sighed. "I thought you'd say that. But when I leak the truth about what you've done, where will you go? The Northern Tribe will never accept you. When the Fire Nation released you, they made you agree you would never return on pain of death. Will you wander the Earth Kingdom … cut off forever from the tribe you love so much?"

The old woman remained silent. Her head was bowed.

Hahn stood up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He spoke directly into her ears. "But if you do as I say, I will personally ensure you will never be taken away from the Southern Water Tribe again. You will always have a place here. I will make it law that anyone who speaks against you be exiled. You can sit at my right hand, feasting with me in the banquet halls for the rest of your days. There will always be a place for you here. How does that sound? What say you?"

The old woman remained silent. Then, finally, she spoke.

"What," Hama asked, "do you want me to do?"

.

.

.

The sun had barely risen. Shasa's Dad was busily snoring away on the docks. He had been appointed the duty of watching the harbor for any incoming shifts.

A boring job that he wasn't even getting paid for!

Ah well, this was his punishment. The tribe still hadn't forgiven him for the whole Nanuk incident. So he got buzzed on cactus juice, hallucinated a monster attack and led the whole tribe on a wild goose chase deep into a blizzard, so what? It could've happened to anyone!

But now he sat there, on an icy chair, his mouth slack, a bubble forming from his nose as his snoring droned on.

The bubble popped. Something landed on his arm and was now ferociously jabbing him. "No! My mother-in-law! I left the North to get away from you, you old scow!" He woke up and stopped flailing his arms. He saw two beady eyes and a yellow beak staring at him.

He blinked back.

A messenger hawk was sitting on his arm, poking him with its beak and talons. There was a little satchel around it that contained a roll of parchment. "Is that the morning news?"

The hawk cocked its head. Shrugging, Shasa's Dad removed the parchment and unfurled it, reading it softly.

"A letter! To the Chieftain's children! Well this is exciting! Huh? But who in the world is Iroh?"

The hawk squawked. Shasa's Dad rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm reading their mail."

Another squawk.

"No I don't have the right to! But I'm bored!"

The hawk screeched and began pecking at him and clawing him with his talons. "Alright, alright, I'll get it to them, just buzz off already!"

The hawk gave him the stink-eye and took flight. Shasa's Dad shook his fist at it. "Yeah, yeah, I'll give it to them." He eyed the chair he was sitting on and felt his bones creak. "I'll give it to them. Just as soon as I rest for a minute …"

Within moments, Shasa's Dad was snoring loudly again, the letter from Iroh tucked safely in the pocket of his breeches.

.

.

.

The mid-day sun now shone high as the Southern Water Tribe went about its business. Katara moved through the hustle-and-bustle, carrying supplies. She was running late for her teaching sessions with Pakku. She sighed as she took in the sights.

Within a matter of days, Hahn had consolidated his power as acting Chieftain. But now he was not just dictating decrees to the Northern Water Tribe. He was dictating to the South. Hakoda took it in stride, but begrudgingly of course. He knew the World Peace Coalition would need the support of both tribes. Any falling out between the South and the North would have a destabilizing impact on the Coalition. And on the world.

And so Hahn began remaking both tribes over in his image. He was enforcing Northern social customs on the South. The Southern Water Tribe warriors were required to run drills for the North … but they acted as merely dummies for the Northern Warriors to practice on.

Thankfully, she had the teaching sessions with Pakku to take her mind off of things. Shasa's training as a Waterbender was really coming along well and Katara was positive that she would master it within a few months. She had already outdone several boys.

Katara came to the training circle, where Pakku was already drilling the boys on their Waterbending. She placed her supplies on the ground, ready to get started. Pakku paused and looked at her with questioning eyes. "Katara …? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to assist you in teaching the next generation of Waterbenders," she said slowly. "Like I do every day …"

Pakku raised a glove his eyes. "Then you haven't heard …"

"Heard what?" Her eyes roved the group of young Waterbenders. She noted that there were only boys. "Pakku … where's Shasa?"

"With the women. Learning the art of healing."

"What? Why?"

"You didn't hear the decree from Chieftain Hahn?"

Katara had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Pakku continued. "He's enforcing the Northern customs down here on the South. He's segregated the men and the woman. As of last night, girls are not allowed to learn combat from me. They can only learn healing from the women."

Katara clenched her fists. She could feel a rage rising. "He can't do that! He has no right! He is not the Chief of the South! My father will –."

"Your father ratified it this morning," Pakku lamented.

Katara was stunned. "No. He couldn't have."

"I am afraid he did."

"He must've misunderstood what he was signing …"

"Your father is a good man, Katara," Pakku replied. "But he is also an idealist. He realizes what must be done for the greater good."

"The greater good? How can this possibly be for the greater good?"

Pakku turned to his boys. "I have to get back to training these warriors. Please, don't be too angry with your father. He is only doing what is best, after all."

Katara whirled around, fist clenched and stormed off. "We'll just see about that!"

.

.

.

Katara nearly tore through the flap leading into her father's tent. Hakoda was standing there with Bato over a table, poring over several maps. "Katara," Hakoda said, surprised. "I wasn't expecting to see you 'till later." He noted the look on her face. "Bato, will you excuse us?"

"Of course."

As Bato left, Hakoda sat down, a concerned look on his face. "Katara … I know what you must be thinking. Please, try to understand -."

"How could you, Dad? How could you allow that little dictator to push you around! The women aren't allowed to learn Waterbending? I'm not allowed to teach bending?!"

"Katara, please -."

"What did he say? What did he promise you that would make this all worth it?!"

Hakoda sighed. He leaned forward, hands clasped between his knees. "In truth, he didn't offer me anything."

"What? So you just went along with this?"

"Please, you don't understand the position I'm in."

Katara folded her arms. "Then make me understand. Go ahead, Dad. I'm waiting."

Hakoda shook his head sadly. "Things are delicate right now. Ever since the end of the war, all of the nations have been at each other's throats, ready to tear each other apart at the slightest provocation. The World Peace Coalition is now the world's only stabilizing factor." He looked up at her. "Do you understand what happens when a war like this ends? There's still so much hatred between the nations. Tensions are ready to boil over, especially as disputes between territories and reparations grow. And the slightest provocation from either side may very well boil over into another war. They say war is madness but I say Reconstruction is even worse. We need this alliance between the North and South. We can't destabilize the Coalition."

"And how does this justify Hahn's actions, hmm? What next, Dad? Will you sell me off in marriage to keep the peace?"

"Katara, please …" Hakoda ran a hand through his hair. "We only have to keep Hahn thinking he's in control until he returns up North … or until Chief Arnook recovers."

"And who knows how long that'll take?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Dad. You can try to appease that monster all you want, but I will never bow to him or submit to his stupid decrees!" She turned on her heel and stormed off.

.

.

.

"Stupid Hahn."

Sokka emerged from the outhouses covered in dirt and grime, a wash pail in his hands. Katara stormed past him, practically bowling him over, nearly overthrowing his wash pail. "Watch the merchandise," he scowled. He noted the furious scowl on Katara's face and jogged to keep up with his sister. "Sooo … you heard about Hahn's decrees, didn't 'ya?"

"Yup." She continued scowling.

"And you heard about how he's banned women from learning fighting?"

"Sure did!"

"And also about how he's planning your wedding?"

Katara whirled around. She was in no mood for Sokka and she grabbed his shirt. "Okay. Talk."

Sokka looked up helplessly at his sister. "Hey, I only heard it this morning. Apparently he's been spreading the good word about the wedding all morning!"

Steam practically shot out of Katara's ears. "That arrogant, no good, lousy, self-important, chauvinistic -."

Sokka held up a hand. "Katara, I agree with everything you're saying, but can you please stop shaking me each time you say it?"

"Oh. Sorry." She let go of his shirt and he collapsed to the ground, wheezing.

Dusting himself off, Sokka stood up. "I've half a mind to really show him a lesson or two." He began karate-chopping the air. "Give him some ol' fashioned Tai-Sokka-Do!" He grinned cheesily.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Well here's your chance, Sokka." The two watched a procession of Northern Water Tribe warriors marched through the new town square, Hahn in the middle, head held high, wearing ornate chieftain robes.

Hahn, however, noticed the siblings. He raised a hand for his entourage to stop and he marched over to the two of them, smirking.

He bowed low in faux-respect. "Good morning, Katara. Shonta."

"For the millionth time, it's Sokka!"

"That's what I said!"

Katara, however, had lost her temper. She began angrily poking Hahn in the chest. "I don't know who in the heck you think you are, but boy have I got some things to say to you!"

Hahn gently took her hand in his own, and kissed it. "Perhaps you would care to tell me tonight over a candlelight dinner? I know the perfect spot where the moon shines so bright -."

"What? No!" She wrenched her hand out of his grasp. "I'm talking about you and your stupid decrees about women! And the cherry on top – why are you telling everyone I'm going to marry you?!"

He shrugged. "I'm just stating facts."

"I would just as soon marry a Wood Frog!"

Hahn took a dangerous step towards her. "Katara – it's not like you'll even have a choice in the matter." There was a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Sokka got in between them, protecting his sister. "Alright, buddy. I think it's time for you to go. Unless you me to kick-a-pow you right across the square, then I'd leave right now."

Hahn clenched his fist. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh. Have you forgotten the butt-kicking I gave you the other day?"

"Don't get in my way, Soda." He bumped Sokka in the shoulder. "People who do tend to have unfortunate accidents."

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "Like Chief Arnook?"

Hahn merely grinned.

Sokka pointed an accusing finger at him. "I know it was you, Hahn."

Hahn raised his hands in defense. "Believe what you want."

Sokka's voice was rising and everyone in the square could hear him. "I know you poisoned Chief Arnook and I am going to prove it!"

Hahn motioned for his soldiers, now acting as his official bodyguards. "There a problem here?" a burly one asked.

Sokka grabbed Katara's and stormed past them, a sour look on his face. "No problem. We were just leaving."

.

.

.

Katara walked to the far outskirts of town, holding a tundra-lily tightly to her chest. She reached the edge of the town, and found it.

A headstone, marked with the symbol of the Water Tribes. Katara kneeled down and placed the tundra-lily on the grave.

"Hi Mom. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Things have been pretty crazy this past year … Sokka's become a powerful swordsman, though he's still a knucklehead. He managed to get Dad jazzed up on cactus juice, you should've seen it …"

A cold wind rustled her hair.

"We did it, Mom. Well, Aang did it. He defeated the Fire Lord and ended the war. You received justice, Mom. I think." She removed her glove, and ran her fingers through the snow above Kya's grave.

"How did you do it, Mom? How did you find the strength to stay home while Dad would go off fighting? Were you content with your life, Mom?" Tears streamed. "Were you happy? You seemed to be, but was it all a front?"

She sighed, and the tears brimmed. "The war ended, but many things in the world still haven't changed. There's still fighting, but now it's just different players at war with each other. People are still fighting and stealing and killing. Tyrants are still rising and trying to subjugate all under their will. I don't want to see the Southern Water Tribe devolve into civil war with the North … but I won't stand for what Hahn is doing to my people. Our people!"

She placed the glove back on her hand. "I wish you were still here, Mom. You would know what to say and do. You were always strong." The snow was stained with tears. "Please, Mom … pass some of your strength on to me. Guide me …"

Wiping her eyes, Katara turned and left.

A few second passed, the only sound being the frozen wind.

An old woman appeared and traced the outline of the headstone with her fingers. Hama stood there, watching Katara walk into the distance, before looking down and reading the headstone.

.

.

.

Hakoda was in his tent, pouring over several documents on a table. He heard the tent-flap open. "Katara? I'm sorry for earlier. It's just -." He stood up. It wasn't Katara.

"Did I get you at a bad time?" Hahn asked.

Hakoda shook his head, grasping Hahn's arm in salute. "Not at all. What can I do for you?" He offered Hahn a seat. Hahn remained standing as Hakoda sat back onto a fur-chair.

"Have you had time to think over my proposition yet?" Hahn asked.

"I have."

"And?"

Hakoda shook his head. "My daughter is not a piece of meat to be sold off, Hahn. I am afraid Katara will make her own choice as to who she weds. I cannot – no – I will not make that decision for her."

Hahn's face didn't stir. "I had a feeling you would say something like that. But have you really thought through the implications?"

Hakoda remained resolute. "Why don't you remind me?"

At this, Hahn's face twisted in a proud sneer. "You worry about the alliance between the North and South. You worry about destabilizing the World Peace Coalition … but I can harm the Coalition in many more ways."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "No offence, Chieftain. But it sounds like you're threatening me."

"Not you personally. Just the world."

"What you talking about?"

Hahn was pacing now, his ceremonial furs trailing behind him. "The world is changing. The Coalition is still unsteady … still finding its feet. Our alliance dissolving will have a disastrous impact on the Coalition, that's true. But how much more will the Coalition fare with outright warefare?"

Hakoda stood up. "You would incite a civil war … all over my daughter?"

"You're the one who would start that war, Chieftain Hakoda," Hahn spat back. "Your stubbornness will cost the lives of countless Water Tribers. But civil war is only the beginning." He laughed. "You underestimate my resolve to get what I want. Civil war is only the beginning. I'll target the Coalition itself."

"You can't possibly – they have the backing of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation armies!"

"There are more ways to wage war than open conflict, Chief Hakoda. If I am denied, then I will simply pull the Northern Water Tribe out of the Coalition. I will shut down the Northern Seas, end the open trade routes. Any merchants that try to take our trade routes will be sunk by the Water Tribe navy." Hahn's eyes grew more devious. "I will seal the North Pole off – permanently. All nations that rely on our natural resources will be denied. The Coalition will fall. It'll be a slow, stagnant death, but it will fall nonetheless. And what will you do in that day, knowing you could have prevented it here and now?"

Hakoda's eyes were downcast.

"Think over my proposition," Hahn continued, heading for the door. "After all, the Coalition is already wobbly. All it'll take is a gentle push before it collapses in on itself. And I'm prepared to be that wrecking ball."

.

.

.

Katara was walking home from her mother's gravesite and was shocked to find decorations being set up all around the Southern Water Tribe. An icicle altar had been constructed on the edge of the harbor, brilliantly reflecting the light of the sun and moon.

Katara grabbed a guy off the street. "What's all this about?"

The man grinned toothlessly and muttered incoherently. "Hur hur, Chief Hahn, hurdy-durdy, midgleton, espionaoza, Hakoda daughter … hurhur … marriage, dur."

"Okayyyy, I'll ask someone else."

"'He's sayin' the Northern Water Chief is getting' hitched," the toothless man's wife yelled across the square. The toothless man grinned and nodded.

Katara looked up at the sky. "Please … let him have found someone else … someone who could put up with him long enough to say yes …"

"Oh yes," the toothless man's wife agreed. "He got a real looker … if not a little scrawny. Chief Hakoda gave the blessing this morning. He's to be wed to Hakoda's daughter, Katniss!"

The toothless man shook his head and corrected his wife. "Katara."

"Wait, you can say my name, but nothing else?" Katara sighed. "Hahn never gives up." She watched as the toothless man and his wife walked away. "Wait a minute," she said, stamping her foot. "I AM NOT SCRAWNY!"

She grabbed another onlooker. "Is this true? Did Chief Hakoda grant Hahn his blessing for a marriage?"

The onlooker – a nearly blind little old man – squinted up at her. "Why yes, my 'lad. He sure did! Wedding's tonight! I sure hope that Sokka kid still has some of that cactus juice 'cause grampy's getting jiggy wit it tonight!"

Katara grabbed the nearly blind old man. "I am not a lad! And I am NOT marrying Hahn!" She stormed off, leaving the little old man to smile to himself.

"'What a nice young man." He toddled off.

.

.

.

Katara entered Hakoda's tent. She didn't even stop to say hello. "Is it true? Tell me now! Did you give Hahn your blessing to marry me?"

The look on Hakoda's face told her everything she needed to know.

"How could you?!"

She turned and ran out the tent flap.

.

.

.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe Dad would sell me out like that." Katara's eyes watered as she sat at a table with Sokka. Gran-Gran was ladling some hot soup into their bowls. Katara looked up at Kanna.

Sokka looked nauseauted. "I can't believe that jerk is going to be my brother-in-law! If he thinks he can borrow any of my warrior clothes or weapons, he's got another thing coming. And he is not getting any of my world-famous cactus juice smoothies! Did I mention I'm getting it patented?"

Katara looked up at her grandmother desperately. "Gran-Gran, how can you let Dad do this? Won't you talk some sense into him?"

Kanna ladled some more soup into Katara's bowl. "No."

Katara was aghast. "No? What? But Gran-."

"You're a woman," Kanna said. "And it's high-time you started acting like one."

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you suggesting that because I'm a woman, I have to marry that creep?"

"What? Nothing of the sort!" Kanna sighed. "You're a woman. More than that, you're a Southern Water Tribe woman. We don't back down. We don't give in. And we certainly won't let some Northerner tell us what our place is!" Kanna sat down at the table, taking Katara's hand in her own. "I left the Northern Water Tribe because they wanted to tell me who to marry … because the men had my whole life planned out. My wants were irrelevant. Did I take it standing down? Never. I came down here. I made several friends … some mighty powerful Waterbenders. I married Pakku eventually, that is true … but it was on my terms! Because I wanted to!" She smiled at her granddaughter. "You have that same choice. Will you follow your heart, Katara? Or will you submit and live as though behind a mask?"

She stood up, humming to herself. Katara sat there, resolute. Her mind made up. She stood up. "I'm telling that creep exactly where he can stick his lousy wedding!"

Sokka grabbed Katara's arm. "You many not have too!" He jumped up and planted a big smooch on Gran-Gran's cheek. The old woman bleched. "Gran-Gran – you're a genius!"

"Yes, I know."

Sokka's eyes were big. "Gran-Gran's given me an idea!" He chuckled. "I've got a plan! A brilliant plan! One that will get Hahn off your back, Katara! And the best part – make him look like a big old idiot at the same time! But I need you to play along!"

He ran out the door, arms flailing, laughing maniacally.

Kanna made the "crazy" gesture with her finger.

.

.

.

Hahn was standing in his own tent, an artist painting a portrait of him. He stood there, bow in hand, the string pulled back, his chest out. His eyes were closed and his lips out, proud.

The tent flap opened. "Hahn. Might I have a word?"

Hahn smiled. "Katara … how nice to see you."

The artist lost his temper. "I tol' you don' move!" he shouted with a thick accent.

Hahn waved him away. "Flavio, take five." Scowling, the artist disappeared out the tent. Hahn folded his arms. "So have you come to beg me to reconsider? To give me some emotional speech about freedom and not being forced into marriage? If so, please save it." He pulled his ceremonial wools around his shoulders. "I'll have none of it."

"Actually," Katara began. "Just the opposite really."

Hahn did a double-take, not quite sure he was hearing right. "What?"

"I've had a change of heart. Seeing you stand up to my brother like that … I never realized quite how handsome you are."

The grin on Hahn's face was unmistakable. "Handsome? You're right."

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," she said. "Wil you accept my apology?"

"Well this is a first. I've courted many girls, Katara. I could've even had Princess Yue. I never had one refuse a marriage proposal, then take it back and beg me to marry them."

Katara's temper almost flared. "I'm not begging -." She caught herself. Clearing her throat, she said "I would be honored to be your wife."

"Then we make it official." Hahn opened a small box. Inside was a betrothal necklace. He looped it around Katara's neck. "Tonight," he said, "we become husband and wife."

Katara grinned, holding down the urge to throw up all over Hahn's furs.

.

.

.

Night came quicker than anyone expected. The Southern and Northern Water Tribers congregated together. Massive benches were set up before the high altar. Hahn stood there, in his chieftain robes, flanked by warriors from the North. A holy man stood there.

As the crowds filed towards the wedding area, Sokka ran through them. "'Scuse me. Pardon me. Chieftain's Son coming through. Come on, I just want to get the best seats in the house!" He nearly bowled over a little old lady who gave a slight yelp. "Sorry." He stood up, proudly, taking in the high altar. "Not bad. Not bad at all for such a short-notice wedding. Eh, Dad?"

Hakoda joined him. The man looked worse for wear. His face was grim. Sokka was still talking. "I can't believe you actually agreed to this? Did he threaten you? Well don't you worry, Dad. I've got the perfect solution!"

Hakoda didn't seem to hear him. As the last of the congregants came in, music began to play. Hakoda finally clenched his fist. "I can't watch this…" He got up and left.

Sokka called after him. "Oh, you're getting up? Would you get me some blubber poppers? I want to savor every last minute of this!" His face was devious.

As the music began, the bride appeared, wearing ornate blue Water Tribe clothing. A wooly headdress and veil was covering her face and she was carrying several icicle-flowers. Sokka's grin grew wider.

The bride stood at the altar. Hahn took it all in, gloating. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. Ever since I laid eyes on you a few days ago." He grinned.

The holy man cleared his throat and the noise in the congregation quieted down. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to -."

He was interrupted as the sound of footsteps echoed across the harbor. Everyone turned to see Chief Hakoda marching towards the altar, followed by Bato and several Southern Warriors. A stoic and determined look was on Hakoda's face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hahn scowled. "You're ruining my special moment!"

"I cannot – and will not – allow this to happen!" Hakoda yelled. There was a hush that fell over the entire congregation.

"Daaaaaad!" Sokka whined from the front row. "Dad stop! You're ruining everything!"

Hahn stared Hakoda down. "So this is it? You march on my wedding with soldiers, risking open warfare? I hope you're ready for the consequences of your actions tonight."

Hakoda looked over at the bride and nodded, a small tear forming down his eye. "Yes. Yes I am." He spread his arms out. "But it doesn't have to be this way, Hahn. You're the one threatening open warfare. You were the one threatening to pull out of the Coalition and shut down free trade if I didn't give you your way!"

Murmurs came from the crowd. "He what?" "Disgraceful!"

"You threatened civil war," Hakoda continued. "You're only a teenager. Are you really ready to lead your men in war? Are you really confident they'll follow you to death over a simple marriage?"

Sweat beaded down Hahn's face.

Hakoda continued. "I don't know if you're ready to go to war … but I am. I will go to any lengths to protect my daughter! What lengths will you go to get what you want, huh Hahn?"

Hahn was silent.

"And what about when Chief Arnook wakes up?" Hakoda asked. "Will he share your sentiments? Are you confident enough that he will continue this war – that he will side with you? Or will he revoke you as next in line for starting a civil war?"

For a moment, it seemed Hahn was considering Hakoda's words.

But then … "Men – arrest Chieftain Hakoda!"

The Northern Warriors brandished their weapons and descended the altar. Hakoda nodded to Bato and the other warriors, and they prepared for battle.

Hahn turned to the holy man. "Get to the part where I kiss the bride!"

The holy man flipped through pages of a holy book, and prepared to recite. Hakoda jumped unto the altar. "I don't think so!" He grabbed the bride, standing between her and Hahn protectively.

In the confusion, the bride's veil fell off … revealing the little old, nearly blind man Katara had accosted earlier.

Hahn's eyes narrowed. "What is this? Deception?" His anger grew and he drew a machete. "Treason!" he shouted.

Sokka was yelling at his dad from among the congregation, which by now had descended into pandemonium. "Dad! You ruined my plan!" He frowned. "I almost had Hahn marry that old man!" He pointed at the holy man. "It would've been official, right? No takesies-backsies?"

Below the altar, the Southerners and the Northerners were at each other's throats, battling ferociously. Hakoda drew a machete in defense. "Last chance, Hahn."

With a roar, Hahn charged at Hakoda, and the two dueled on the altar.

KABOOM!

A firecracker went off, and everyone paused what they were doing. They watched as Kanna, face grim, marched up to the altar, followed closely by Pakku.

"Enough!" She stormed up the steps of the altar, stepping between Hakoda and Hahn. The little old man tottered off in his wedding dress, holding it up in front of him delicately so as not to soil the hem.

Kanna scanned the entire harbor. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. All of you! Brother against brother, and for what? Two days ago, both sides were eager to get along, form an alliance for the common good! And now you're at each other's throats and for what? For him?" She pointed at Hahn. "He's only the acting Chieftain! His authority does not supersede Chief Arnook's! Chief Arnook wanted to see peace between both tribes – he wanted us to see each other as brother's and sisters! You dishonor him and his wishes!"

There was silence.

Kanna continued. "You can all stand here, fighting and killing each other. We can further decimate the Water Tribes. Or, we can all join together. We can rebuild what the Fire Nation has taken away! We can come together and build a new and prosperous world for our children! Who will stand with me, and help me build this future?"

Hakoda lowered his machete. "I will!"

"So will I!" Bato announced.

There were other voices, both from the North and South.

"Me too!"

"Count me in!"

And all around them, both tribes lowered their weapons, tossing their spears and machetes aside. They were patting each on the back, apologizing.

Sokka was in the middle of chewing a Northerner's ear. He apologized, helped the Northerner to his feet and dusted him off, grinning.

Katara darted out from among the crowd, practically jumping into Kanna's arms. "Gran-Gran, that was beautiful!" She turned to her father, tears in her eyes. She sprang into his arms. "Dad … I'm sorry for everything I said." She looked up at him. "Thank you. Thank you for coming to my rescue … even if it would have been more fun to let Sokka's plan play out."

Hakoda drew his daughter in tightly. "No. I'm the one who's sorry. I never should've agreed to this in the first place. Fear of what might happen consumed me. I will never put your well-being before anything else ever again."

Hakoda turned to Hahn. "You're alone now, Hahn. But you don't have to be. You want to be Chieftain? Now's your chance to prove you have what it takes. You can help me lead our people to a new era of prosperity! What say you?"

Hahn sneered. "What do I say? I say I haven't lost yet!"

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly lost all feeling in her tongue. And in her jaw.

Something odd was happening. She could feel something from outside of her, manipulating her body.

Like a puppet.

Against her will, she took a step forward.

And another.

She fought with everything she had, but it was no use. To everyone's utter amazement, Katara kneeled before Hahn in absolute submission.

Hahn shot Hakoda an evil grin. "Well, it looks like the young lady has made up her mind after all!"

Hakoda placed his hand on Katara's shoulder. "Katara … it's over! You don't have to marry him."

With a sudden jerk, Katara slapped his hand away.

Kanna shook her head. "Something's not right …"

Hahn whirled around to the holy man. "Get to the 'I do' part!" As the holy man flipped through the holy book, Hahn looked down at Katara. "You don't have to say anything. Just nod your head for 'I do'."

Sokka stared ahead in horror. Katara seemed under some kind of a spell. But what was going on? This all seemed familiar … but from where? He peered past Katara's head and his eyes fell on the moon. It was full.

That was it!

Sokka leapt to his feet. "Dad! Filibuster! Tell jokes! Do not let her say yes!" He then disappeared into the crowd to Hakoda's consternation.

Scratching his head, Hakoda turned to the holy man. "Before we proceed, I'd like to say a few words."

"No words!" Hahn yelled. "We do this now!"

The holy man shrugged. "It's customary for the father to give the daughter away with a few words."

Hahn facepalmed as Hakoda began talking to the entire congregation. "Soooo … a Pai Sho player, a Fire Sage and the Earth King walk into a bar …"

.

.

.

Sokka darted through the crowds. "Scuse me … pardon me …" He came to the rear of the congregation, looking around. Whoever was controlling Katara had to have a vantage point … be able to see everything.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned a line of buildings near the edge of the Tribe … there! A shadowy figure was on a roof, moving its hands like a demented puppet-master.

It couldn't be!

Gritting his teeth, Sokka tied a rope to his boomerang. Measuring the distance and wind velocity, he hurled with all his might. The boomerang flew past the figure, before turning in midair, returning to Sokka. The rope looped itself around the figure, pulling it off its feet. With a yelp, the figure was drawn by the rope off the roof and dragged to Sokka.

He looked down. It was the old woman he had bumped into earlier. But more than that. He pulled back the hood to reveal Hama.

"You!" He shrieked.

A horrified gleam appeared in Sokka's eyes as Hama slowly rose to her feet.

"Oh cripes!"

.

.

.

"… and then the rabaroo says 'hey, that's my banana!" Hakoda looked at the congregation left to right, his grin wide. "Get it?!" The congregation booed him and threw fruit, vegetables and refuse at him.

"ENOUGH!" Hahn screamed. He grabbed Katara's hands and turned to the holy man. "It's over, it's finished, just let us say I do!"

In an instant, Katara felt whatever was controlling her lose its grip. With control of her body restored, Katara pulled a wave of water from the harbor. "Hey Hahn – I do – NOT!" Hahn's eyes widened as he was washed right off the altar.

"YAAAAAGHH!"

A body was thrown clean across the harbor. Sokka landed in a pile of snow, his body disjointed. "Medic," he whimpered. Katara and Hakoda ran over to him.

"Sokka!"

Katara helped her brother up. He looked at her, terror clear in his eyes. "Katara – it's Hama! She's here and she's back to her Bloodbending tricks!"

Katara's fist clenched. "I should've known!"

A jet of water struck Sokka, knocking him clean off his feet. Then another threw Hakoda's out from under him.

"Hama!" Katara yelled. "I know you're here! Show yourself!"

A soldier suddenly lost control of his body. "Hey, what's happening?" He was hurled like a rag doll at Katara, who froze him in place to keep him from getting hurt.

"Stop this, Hama!"

Another soldier was thrown at her, with Katara freezing him.

"This is between you and me, leave the rest out of this!"

From the crowd, the old Bloodbending witch appeared, her face twisted. "Hello again, Katara. How is my favorite little Bloodbender?"

Whispers flew through the crowd. Kanna was visibly struck as she looked at her granddaughter from across the harbor. "Did she say 'Bloodbender'?"

"Why don't you tell them, Katara?" Hama sneered. "Why don't you tell them what you've really become?"

Katara remained resolute. "I am not a Bloodbender. Not like you."

"You learned it," Hama cackled. "You learned at my feet. I taught you everything I know. How could you squander such a gift?"

"It's not a gift! It's an evil!"

Katara and Hama continue to circle. "You're outnumbered, Hama," Katara was saying. "The jig is up … why prolong it?"

"Because … you are going to Bloodbend tonight! In front of everyone!" She glared at the rest of the tribe. "I no longer care who knows that I'm a Bloodbender … they can all exile me. But you'll be exiled too, Katara! You'll be exiled with me, and all you'll have is me! Two Bloodbenders in a pod!"

"I don't think so, Hama!"

Hama pointed her hands at Hakoda and Sokka. The two levitated off the ground. Cackling, no longer caring about hiding her secret, utterly lost in her madness, Hama forced Hakoda to draw his machete and Sokka to draw his sword. Everyone gasped in horror, watching the two, like ragdolls, charge at Katara, blades pointed straight at her heart.

Katara leapt over them, and they landed harmlessly in the snow.

They flew up, weapons at the ready. Hama was cackling.

The rest of the two tribes stood there, perplexed by the horror that was playing out before them, terrified for themselves to make a move against the old witch.

How do you fight an enemy that can control you from the inside-out?

Hama raised her hands, forcing Hakoda and Sokka to levitate again. "Do it, Katara! Bloodbend! It's the only way to save them!"

"Please," Katara pleaded. "I won't! Don't make me!"

"You have no choice! Do you want to save them? Then Bloodbend like you did in those Fire Nation woods!"

Katara's arms hung limply at her sides. "I had hoped that you would have changed … after the war … I had heard that the Fire Nation released you along with the rest of their prisoners." She stood proudly, resolute. "The war is over! You no longer have to do this!"

"This is who I am, Katara!" Katara was struck by the sudden change in tone in Hama's voice. She sounded almost … sad.

"But it doesn't have to be!" Katara replied. "You can change! So many people I've met have! The son of the Fire Lord hunted us all last winter, trying to get to Aang! Now, he's our best friend! He trained Aang! He was able to change! So can you!"

Hama faltered. "I -. No, this is who I have become. I am a monster, Katara."

"You can be forgiven! No one is irredeemable! The Tribe will accept you if they see you've truly changed … you were just never brave enough to give them that chance!"

Hama faltered.

"Hama!" A voice came from the crowd.

Everyone watched as Kanna parted through the crowd, making her way towards her granddaughter and her adversary.

"Hama," Kanna said. "It's me … Kanna!"

Hama stared at the old woman. "It can't be…"

Kanna's eyes brimmed with tears. "We were friends, once. Years ago when we were young, when I came to here the south. We used to go for walks together. Talk about boys. You were a fierce Waterbender, the likes of which I never saw. You were so proud, and I respected you. I liked that Hama … and she's still there. Buried under the ice that now encompasses your heart. But you can melt it, bring her back! … I'd like to meet her again. Be her friend again."

Hama faltered. "Kanna … can it be?"

"I forgive you," Kanna said. "If you are truly penitent over your crimes, I should very much like to have you over for tea. I will not let you be exiled. Perhaps we can even be friends again …"

Hama sunk to her knees. Sokka and Hakoda fell into a pile of snow.

Hama was crying. Her tears dripped down into the snow. Kanna knelt down beside her, embracing her. "It's okay," Kanna was saying. "I'm here for you, my old friend." Hama's hand found Kanna's wrist. Kanna drew her into a hug. Their tears mixed.

.

.

.

Hahn was simply outraged. "No! This is not how this is supposed to go! I am the Chieftain!"

Sokka came up behind him and knocked him out with the butt of his club. Hahn crumpled to the ground in a heap. Sokka drew a warm fur blanket around him.

"Nighty-night, little baby."

.

.

.

That morning, Katara rose up bright and early. Sokka was snoozing away in his bed. Katara smelled something exquisite. She entered the kitchen to find Gran-Gran busy cooking breakfast.

"That smells good, Gran."

Kanna smiled. "Go set an extra place at the table. We're having a guest for breakfast."

"Please tell me it's not anyone political or in any way affiliated with Hahn."

There was a firm knock on the door. Kanna beamed. She opened the door, and there was a smiling Hama with a basket.

"Good morning," Hama beamed. "I brought some fresh sea prunes!"

Katara drew the old woman in and warmly embraced her.

.

.

.

"Cripes!"

"Cripes! Cripes! Cripes!"

Shasa's Dad ran through the snow, absolutely horrified. He burst into the front door of Katara's house.

Katara, Sokka, Kanna, Pakku and Hakoda were enjoying a nice breakfast with Hama, although Sokka chose to sit far away at the other end of the table.

Shasa's Dad panted. Everyone sat there, watching him expectantly. "Soooo …. I may have forgotten a thing …"

He handed a letter to Katara.

Katara read it and as she did, her eyes opened.

"Lemme see," Sokka whined.

"It's a letter," Katara was saying, "from Zuko's Uncle. Long Feng's escaped, and Aang is heading for the Fire Nation … Aang may be in trouble!"

.

.

.

Hakoda, Pakku and Gran-Gran watched sadly as Katara and Sokka packed up a small Water Tribe boat.

"Are we sure we can't persuade you to stay?" Hakoda asked.

Katara shook her head. "Aang needs us. As you always say, Dad – we need to keep the world from destabilizing."

Sokka raised a finger. "Besides … if it'll put distance between me and Ham-head Hahn, I'm all for it."

Kanna drew both of her grandchildren into her arms. "Then go," she said, her eyes misting with tears. "Go and save the world. Again."

Sokka saluted. "Will do Gran! We'll promise to write … if only Hawky were still around!" He glared at Katara, before boarding the ramp of the boat.

"Bye everyone," Katara waved at last. "I love you all!"

She began up the ramp when a voice called out to her. "Katara! Wait!"

Katara stopped to see Hama sprinting up to her. "I wanted to give you something for your journey … something to show my apologies … and to inspire you!" Hama opened a cloth in her hands.

"Your comb," Katara replied, remembering it from within Hama's chest back in the Fire Nation. "I can't accept this, Hama."

"Please," Hama requested. "A small token of gratitude. Do an old lady this favor?"

Katara smiled warmly, placing the comb in her hair.

Hama smiled. "It looks perfect on you!"

Waving goodbye, Katara joined her brother on the boat, ready to embark, once again, on a brand-new adventure to save the world …

.

.

.


	8. Arrested

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Eight:

Arrested

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Inner Ring – Mid-day

Mr. Beifong breathed deeply as he exited the Royal Palace. He had spent the whole morning in deep debate with the other members of the World Peace Coalition. It seemed that Fire Lord Zuko was less … flexible then the Coalition had hoped. While Zuko was more than willing to compromise on disputed territories and he had agreed to withdraw his troops from formerly occupied towns, he had completely shut down the Coalition's request to occupy Boiling Rock. That had been enough to send Representative Kohta into spiraling convulsions of rage.

While the Coalition forces argued all morning, Mr. Beifong hadn't been able to fully pay attention to the proceedings. His mind was too much on his wife and daughter back in Gao Ling. How were they faring without him? Was Toph making friends in school? Was his wife able to keep the butler and the help in line?

Mr. Beifong had upped the security in the wake of the robbery by Babubu a few weeks ago. He had outsourced a private Earth Kingdom security force to stand guard at their estate all day long. He didn't want Toph to know this, but he had them secretly tail her. Truth be told, his anxieties and fear for his daughter had only grown in the wake of the robbery, and if not by special order of the Earth King and the World Peace Coalition, he would never have left them back in Gao Ling.

But he was a politician now. He had responsibilities to the Earth Kingdom as whole and he truly believed that the Coalition was the way to bring peace back to the world. To create a prosperous – and more importantly safe – world for his daughter. After all, isn't that what every responsible parent would hope for?

"Mr. Beifong!"

His ruminations were interrupted by Representative Kohta. The older delegate was running down the steps outside of the Royal Palace behind him. Mr. Beifong bowed respectfully. "Representative."

"Things got quite heated in there, didn't they?" the representative asked.

"Yes indeed," Mr. Beifong agreed. "The requests made of the Fire Lord seemed reasonable. But I guess tensions are still high. Perhaps in time he will see things our way."

Kohta stared ahead grimly. "You seem to have higher hopes for Fire Lord Zuko than I do…"

"You don't think the Fire Lord will compromise?"

"The blood of his father, Ozai, runs through him. I think he will yet prove to be his father's son."

Mr. Beifong took this all in. "So you think he will resist efforts at peace?"

"Think clearly, Mr. Beifong. Many of us within the Coalition wanted Ozai executed. Thanks to the Avatar and that stupid Prophet dangling from the Earth King's arm, he was spared. And Zuko simply takes him back to the Fire Nation? And we on the Coalition are just supposed to believe that Zuko has him locked up? No, one way or another, Zuko is carrying out his father's orders. And there's another thing that's been troubling me …"

"And what's that?"

"The Fire Princess – Azula – just so happens to escape the night before the Victory Day Parade? No scorch marks on the wall? No sign of a struggle? And I'm not the only one who's voiced these concerns … others feel someone on the inside let her out …"

"But who?"

The muscles in Kohta's jaw tightened. "The Fire Nation has many talons to its claw it would seem … even among the Coalition."

This struck Mr. Beifong. "You think someone within the Coalition is working with Ozai to sabotage the Coalition?"

"I don't wish to make any accusations." Kohta held out his hands defensively. "And this talk is best suited in private, where there's no chance of being overheard …"

The two reached the bottom step of the palace. Kohta stopped and looked at him seriously. "There's something going on, Mr. Beifong. Something strange is afoot and I don't know who to trust. I hand-picked you to join me as a member of the Coalition, but now, with the current circumstances, I have to know that I can trust you. I have to."

Placing his hand on the older man's shoulder, Mr. Beifong said, "You can trust me. I would never do anything to jeopardize the peace. So many children have grown up for the past century knowing nothing but war. I don't want that for my daughter, or any other child for that matter."

Kohta patted Mr. Beifong's hand. "That was all I needed to hear. I trust you, Mr. Beifong. I saw the love you have for your daughter … I was a fool to think you would jeopardize her future."

As they continued walking, they were interrupted by the sound of marching. "Mr. Beifong!"

There were two Earth Kingdom soldiers. Standing in between them was Lieutenant Sen. Mr. Beifong bowed before them. "Good morning, Lieutenant."

Sen pointed at him and nodded. Before Mr. Beifong knew what had hit him, metal cuffs were slapped onto his wrists. He looked up in befuddlement. "What is the meaning of this?"

Lieutenant Sen stood there resolute. "Lao Beifong – you are under arrest!"

Mr. Beifong was speechless. "Under what charges?"

"Aiding and abetting the escape of Long Feng …"

"What? That's outrageous!"

Kohta wasn't taking this standing down. "Lieutenant – I trust Mr. Beifong implicitly. If you are going to arrest a Coalition delegate, you better have some pretty darn solid evidence to -."

He was cut short as Lieutenant Sen produced a small piece of parchment … one bearing the Beifong family crest. "The guard that was watching Long Feng told us that someone bearing the Beifong family crest requested to see the prisoner – in private. When the guard returned, Long Feng was long gone. We interrogated the guard … but he mysteriously was poisoned shortly after. An investigation into his death is already underfoot. Only someone on the inside of the Coalition had access to the guard … only they could have slipped something into his food before we could get further information out of him." Sen looked down at the crest he was holding. "Sure enough, the guard's words checked out. We found the crest tossed aside near the prison cell …" His eyes bore into Mr. Beifong's. "You got sloppy, Mr. Beifong. But now you will tell us where Long Feng is!"

Mr. Beifong looked over helplessly at Kohta. "Representative Kohta … do something! I have no idea what he's talking about!"

Kohta's eyes misted over. It was as though he were seeing Mr. Beifong for the first time. "… I trusted you …"

Mr. Beifong was incredulous. "Surely you don't believe -."

Kohta shook his head. "Your actions will have brought incalculable harm to the Coalition. One of our own delegates, freeing Long Feng, conspiring to who knows what? I have no patience for anyone who would destabilize the Coalition. And after you told me I could trust you …" Kohta straightened himself up and stared hard at Lieutenant Sen. "Take him away."

The guards began dragging Mr. Beifong away. "Kohta!" he pleaded. "Please! I'm innocent! I was with you! Somehow this is a mistake, a big mistake!"

"The only mistake," Kohta said as the guards led Mr. Beifong away, "was selecting you to join me on the Coalition." He turned and walked away, deafening himself to Mr. Beifong's desperate pleas.

.

.

.

"Move!" Twigs grazed the two teenagers as they darted through the thick woods. "Hurry! I think she's gaining on us!" The smaller teen, with a bowl-style haircut, spared a nervous glance behind her. "What is that thing?"

Her partner remained silent, stern-faced as they darted over the dry logs.

"You kids think you can play hooky on my watch! I don't think so! Get your miserable carcasses back here!" The screeching voice tore into their heads.

The taller teenager stopped. He looked at the girl and shook his head silently. He gestured for her to keep moving. She protested. "I'm not leaving you behind."

He turned, and pulled a bow over his shoulder, his fingers grazing the fletched arrows slung over his back. He motioned for a tree.

The girl nodded. "An ambush … I like it." She deftly sprinted up the side of a tree, jumping from branch to branch, like a pig-monkey.

The taller teenager pulled back the arrow on the bow's twine, one eye closed, staring at the clearing.

Nothing came.

There was silence. Were they no longer being pursued?

For seconds they waited with bated breath. The girl poked her head out from the leaves. "Is … is she gone?"

The boy shook his head.

"GOTCHA!"

The ground behind the boy exploded in a mixture of dirt and rock, and the boy was thrown off his feet. Before he knew what hit him, rocky bindings shot up from the ground, cuffing his hands.

He stared hard at his captor. Green smock. Pointed teeth. And her hair pulled back in a severe bun.

Miss Grungy gloated as she pressed a booted foot onto his chest. "Now, where's your little friend? The boy with the ugly haircut?"

Someone dropped from the tree above. "I AM A GIRL!" Smellerbee held a knife up to Miss Grungy's throat, and the muscular woman thrashed recklessly.

"Threatening a truant officer? I should hand you over to the Constable! But why, when I can have more fun?" Miss Grungy flashed a toothy grin, before she stomped her foot into the ground. Using Earthbending to accelerate, she turned the ground into a conveyor belt, bashing her back – and Smellerbee – into the trunk of a tree. The Freedom Fighter groaned, and her jagged blade went flying yards away. Reaching behind her, Miss Grungy caught Smellerbee by the scruff of her neck and held her out. With a stomp of her foot, earthen handcuffs clasped onto Smellerbee's hands before the truant officer threw her next to her partner, Longshot.

"Looks like a mighty fine catch for me today. You two will get the punishment of a lifetime when we get back to school!"

"But that's what we tried telling you earlier!" protested Smellerbee. "We don't go to your school! We don't go to school period!"

"Save your empty protests," Miss Grungy sneered. "Nobody pulls one over on me – you can count on me as a human lie detector." Her wide lips drew close to Smellberbee's ear, and the Freedom Fighter tried to scoot backwards from the rancid smell of corned beef.

"You can join the other delinquents in detention. We're all going to have so much fun together!"

.

.

.

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

Mrs. Beifong waved goodbye to her daughter as she exited the front gates of the estate. "Bye, honey! Remember, your father is coming back in a few days! Try not to get into anymore trouble! You want him to return to hear you've been good, don't you!"

Toph waved at her as she passed. "No promises!" She took off running, already very nearly late.

Mrs. Beifong stood in the doorway, watching as her daughter disappeared into the distance. She smiled warmly to herself, before turning back towards the house.

She stopped as she found her way blocked by two of the Earth Kingdom guards her husband had hired. The guard's eyes had been shielded by wide-brimmed hats, but they wore the uniforms of Earth Kingdom bodyguards. "Yes?" she asked, mild concern rising in her voice. "Is there a problem?"

"We need to take you in to the Constable for questioning," the one responded.

"Questioning? For what? And you don't have that authority – you work for me and my husband." There was a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"As of this morning, we have been relieved from your family's employ. We now work directly for Lieutenant Sen of Ba Sing Se. Your husband has been arrested for treason."

"What?! This is outrageous!"

The two guards punched their fists forward, and rocky gauntlets shot from their sleeves, handcuffing Mrs. Beifong.

And that's when she realized the private bodyguards hired by her husband were not bodyguards at all.

They were Dai Li.

.

.

.

Toph was reflecting on her new life as she made the commute to school that morning.

She had somewhat adjusted to her new life back home, the daily routine of school. Several of her classmates had warmed up to her, though Hadok was still obnoxious as ever. Nevertheless, there were some things that remained unchanged.

In the wake of the Babubu incident, Toph's father had increased security. He had hired an outside security team to guard the estate, and though he swore he hadn't, Toph knew that he had ordered them to tail her. She could sense them.

It was nice having more leeway from her parents, but she supposed some old habits were harder to break. Besides, she could take having guards trailing her from a distance much better than being locked down at home, 24/7. The new rules suited her just fine.

Toph had managed to keep her nose clean in school and was even seeing improved grades. She had been successful in steering clear of Hadok for the past few days. She had thought that they had somewhat bonded in their clash with Xin Fu and Babubu, but Hadok still persisted on antagonizing her. She resisted the temptation to bend his face into a wall, and even managed to avoid him in between classes.

That streak was about to end.

"Long time, no see Lovey-poo!"

Toph facepalmed, whirling around as Hadok got in her face. "What do you want, Hamdock?"

Hadok beat around the bush. "Oh nothing, just that I heard some really juicy news from my father about your father. Messenger hawk just came in to my mother this morning."

Toph grabbed him by the shirt. "Spill it."

"You didn't say please, Lovey-poo!"

Toph was not in a patient mood. "Okay – please!" She stomped her foot, and the next thing Hadok knew, he was neck deep in the ground, heading jutting up. She placed her foot on the top of his head. "You better spill the goods now, or the school will be picking what's left of you from every crevice!"

"Okay, fine, geez just let me out."

Toph stomped her foot again, and Hadok shot out of the ground like a cork, landing on his rear. Rubbing his backside and scowling, he muttered – "Your dad's in prison!"

"What? Say that again, and I'll bury you all the way this time!" She made to move past him.

"I'm not making it up," he swore. "Use your Earthbending, don't you pride yourself on being a human lie detector?"

Toph stood with her back to him, head bowed. "What are the charges?"

Hadok shrugged. "Something about aiding and abetting some criminal in Ba Sing Se … the Earth King's former Secretariat … Lee Sheng or something like that …"

Toph whirled around and grabbed him by the shirt. "Long Feng? Was that the name?" Her eyes were frenzied. She began shaking him. "Is it?!"

"Yes, yes, something like that! Apparently your dad freed him …"

Toph dropped him where he stood. "No. My dad wouldn't … he must've been set up." She scooped up her bag of books and rushed past Hadok. "I have to get home … I have to tell my mother!"

"And where do you think you're going?" came a harsh voice.

Toph stopped in her tracks. "Oh boy, not her!"

Miss Grungy stormed up to her. "I saw you assault that boy," she hissed, pointing to Hadok, who sneered at Toph. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you screwed up again, Beifong! Detention!"

Toph threw her books down on the ground. "I have to get home! My father -!"

"- will be very disappointed in your actions," Miss Grungy hissed. "But perhaps the criminal element runs in families. Oh yes," she sneered, seeing the shocked look on Toph's face. "The entire Earth Kingdom will have heard about your father's arrest by now. The headmaster received a messenger hawk this morning. The entire World Peace Coalition is shocked – freeing a sworn enemy of the Earth King."

"My father is innocent, if you would just let me -."

"Like father, like daughter," Miss Grungy hissed, lifting Toph by the nape of her neck. "You'll have plenty of time to reflect on your father's sentence during your own hard time – detention!"

"You have three seconds to let me go!" Toph yelled. She was past her breaking point. "I have to get home, I have to talk to my mother, and I have to prove my father's innocence!"

Miss Grungy lifted Toph so they were face-to-face. Flecks of spit hit the blind Earthbender and Miss Grungy stated each word with delight. "Try it. You make the first move. I already caught two hooligans out in the woods this morning. Please, Miss Beifong – do something reckless. Let me relive my Earth Rumble glory days!"

She tossed Toph to the ground and squatted into a fighting stance. Toph stood up. She was well past her breaking point.

Miss Grungy continued. "And while we're at it, I hear your mother has been taken in for questioning."

Toph blinked. "My mom?"

"What will they do to your mother when they hear you've assaulted a school official? What will become of you? To the orphanage for troubled children, no doubt!"

"Where are they holding her?" she demanded.

"She's probably on her way to Ba Sing Se by now … perhaps she can share a cell with your traitorous father." Miss Grungy's frog-like mouth grew wider. "Of course, the Constable has given me a special task – to ensure you do not leave Gao Ling. So fight me all you want – but you're not going anywhere but to detention and then an orphanage! And if you dare fight me, it'll only make your parent's situation more dire. So would you like to try me some more?"

Toph would have loved nothing more than to pummel the woman right then and there. But no – if she struck a school official it would only complicate her parent's arrest all the more. She would have to think of a more effective, subtle plan.

She lowered her head. "No. No I wouldn't."

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Upper Ring – Mid Day

"Steady. Steady."

Uncle Iroh was watching in the shadows of an alley with his new friend, waiting for the precise moment to strike. He had heard that Toph's father had been arrested for the escape of Long Feng. But if his new friend from the Order of the White Lotus was right, then he was just the fall guy.

Iroh had tried going to the Earth King's palace, to let the Coalition Members know that Mr. Beifong was innocent.

He was not allowed in. Despite his record in saving Ba Sing Se, he was not a member of the Coalition. The guards had turned him away, despite his protests on behalf of Toph's father.

And when he heard that the guard who fingered Mr. Beifong turned up dead, he knew it was only a matter of time before Mr. Beifong perished under mysteriously similar circumstances.

And so now it was time for Plan B.

They stood in the alleyway as Lieutenant Sen and two Earth Kingdom soldiers led Mr. Beifong into an unmarked cart drawn by two ostrich-horses.

Iroh turned to his new friend and nodded. "Okay, move into position."

.

.

.

"But I'm innocent," Mr. Beifong protested. The two guards shoved him into the carriage, and then sat on either side of him.

Sitting across from him was a man with his head wrapped up, similar to a Sandbender. Lieutenant Sen sat next to them. The man unwrapped his head coverings and Mr. Beifong gasped.

"You!"

Long Feng sneered. "I apologize for the rough accommodations, Representative Beifong. After all, you so kindly freed me from my prison!" The former Secretariat winked at Lieutenant Sen.

It clicked in Mr. Beifong's mind. He gestured with his cuffed hands to Sen. "You set me up!"

Long Feng grinned. "There was a time, Mr. Beifong, when the very walls of Ba Sing Se opened and closed at my command. I determined who entered the city. I determined what news was heard. The newspapers only printed what I allowed them to print. Only those stories that kept the Earth King in perpetual ignorance could be distributed. There was no war in Ba Sing Se."

Mr. Beifong grit his teeth. "The truth will get out this time! You put me on trial, I'll expose both of you!"

Long Feng pretended not to hear him. "But those days will soon return. Indeed, they are even here now. Lieutenant Sen has some very powerful friends. The Court rules all."

Mr. Beifong was shocked. "The … the what?"

"You have heard rumors of a secret society – the Order of the White Lotus. But what if I told you there was a ruling council inside of that Order? One that controls the White Lotus order without them even knowing it. An Inner Court, while the Outer Court of the Order of the White Lotus is kept in perpetual ignorance of its existence … as I once kept the Earth King in perpetual ignorance of the war."

"You're insane!"

"I speak the truth," Long Feng smirked. "I should know … Lieutenant Sen inducted me recently. I now sit on the Court … a member of the true ruling power in the world. You are in politics, Mr. Beifong. You should know better than anyone how the real-world works …"

"Why don't you fill me in?" Mr. Beifong spat.

"The truth, Mr. Beifong, is that there are never two sides to any conflict. There is always a third side. A third side funding both sides. They determine which of the two sides wins."

Long Feng's grin grew more demonic.

"No matter which side comes out the victor, it is the third side that always wins!"

Now it was Lieutenant Sen's turn to speak up. "The war is over, but the Avatar has not won. By defeating the Fire Lord, the Avatar has defeated the world. The Court has determined the Fire Nation to be the victor in the war. The Avatar has secured the Fire Nation's victory."

"You're mad," Mr. Beifong replied. "The both of you. You're spitting mad!" His fingers curled into fists on his lap. "Neither one of you will get away with this! I'll expose you both!"

"You will not get the chance," Long Feng replied calmly, observing his nails. "You will be found in your cell before you can testify. Your guard will have taken a quick break. They will find you in your cell, hanging from your bedsheets. Unable to live with the guilt of what you've done, you'll have taken your own life. A tragedy, no doubt." The former Secretariat leaned forward. "We have won. The Avatar has defeated the world for us. Our victory is at hand. The Court has its men everywhere. We have infiltrated your ranks. We have raised vast private armies. We have poisoned Chief Arnook. Put a more controllable puppet in his place to throw the Water Tribes into Civil War. The remaining nations will follow. When the time is right, we will destroy the Fire Nation capital. We will destroy the Earth King's Palace … and before all of Ba Sing Se, I will personally execute the Earth King!"

"People will lose hope," Sen continued. "The World Peace Coalition will be left in tatters. Seeing the Coalition powerless to stop these strikes, will cause the people to lose faith in its leadership. It will be dissolved. The war will continue. Nothing will stop our ascent."

Long Feng wrapped his head back up, disguising his face. He nodded to Sen, before exiting the cart.

Lieutenant Sen turned to the Earth Kingdom guards. "Let's move." The guards exited the carriage and sat on the driver's seat, taking up the reins of the ostrich-horses. They flicked the reins.

But the problem was, a cart full of cabbages had rolled into their path, blocking their way…

.

.

.

"Fresh cabbages! Ten coins a bushel!" The Cabbage Merchant grinned as he held up two cabbages from his cart.

Lieutenant Sen leaned out the window to his two guards. "Get this joker out of here!"

The two guards slid off the carriage, cracking their knuckles. The Cabbage Man didn't stop smiling. "Good morning, my good sirs. I can see that you two are in desperate need of ruffage. Just look at your greasy skin. And my, those bags under your eyes! And those nasty eye crusts!" The one guard wiped his face nervously, checking for grease. The other pulled down his eyelid, checking for eye crusts. The Cabbage Merchant hummed merrily as he began stacking cabbages in a bag for them.

Lieutenant Sen had had it up to here with this nuisance. "What is taking so long?" he groused as he stormed out of the carriage. "We don't want any of your lousy produce, old man!"

The Cabbage Merchant was utterly offended. "Look here, bub! I grow only the finest produce this side of the Earth Kingdom!"

"I don't care if your cabbages can turn straw into gold! GET YOUR LOUSY CART OUT OF MY WAY!"

The Cabbage Merchant shrugged. "Have it your way." He grabbed the handles of his cart, walking down the street.

Then, suddenly, he whirled around, his eyes crazed and with a mad yell, he began charging them with his cabbage cart!

"Lookout!" The guards and Lieutenant Sen dove out of the way as the Cabbage Merchant braced for impact with the carriage.

BAM!

The carriage rocked heavily before restabilizing. The ostrich horses whinnied as their harnesses detached. The two animals took off running down the street. "Get them back here!" Sen shouted.

By now, a scene was beginning to form, and passerby stopped, ogling the situation. The Lieutenant ripped open the door of the carriage to check on his prisoner …

… only to find it empty!

Cursing, he whirled around to see the Cabbage Merchant disappearing down the street with his cart. There, in the cart, among the cabbages, Iroh and Mr. Beifong's heads poked out.

"Forget the ostrich-horses!" he shouted at his soldiers as they struggled with the animals. "The merchant! Stop the merchant!"

The Cabbage Merchant, still pushing the cart containing his cabbages, Iroh and Mr. Beifong, spared a glance behind him to see the two soldiers coming fast on a wave of Earthbending.

"Hold on tight!"

He picked up speed, careening through the streets of the Upper Ring.

Going left.

Going right.

The Cabbage Merchant picked up speed. Before them, the road arched downward into a steep hill as it approached the Middle Ring. The cart was moving faster than he could push it. "Make room!" he shouted, before hopping up into the cart, joining Iroh and Mr. Beifong. "And hold on tight!"

The cart reached the crest of the hill and began its descent at breakneck speed. The wind blew back the cheeks of Iroh, the Cabbage Man and Mr. Beifong.

Faster.

Faster they went!

Mr. Beifong pointed ahead at a crossing guard escorting a group of kindergarteners across a street. "We're gonna crash!"

"Let me take it from here," Iroh said sternly. The old general leaped up out of the cart, landing in ten feet in front of it. He punched his fist forward, and a blaze of jetfire burst from the crown of his knuckles. It sent the cart flying upwards vertically.

Mr. Beifong and the Cabbage Man held each other as they flew up into the air. Then they looked at each and screamed bloody death as they landed.

The cabbages made a soft cushion. The two landed on them with a splat. Mr. Beifong sat up, holding his head. Iroh was there in an instant, helping him to his feet. They looked up to see the two soldiers at the crest of the hill. "We've got to move," he said.

But the Cabbage Merchant didn't move. Instead, he looked down at the splattered and wrecked cabbages and his splintered cart. His lip trembled and his eyes brimmed.

Then he let out a soul-shaking scream that tore into the hearts of anyone within a three-mile radius.

"MY CABBAGES!"

.

.

.

It was afternoon when two security guards led Toph to a classroom. She sat down at a desk, impatient.

She needed to figure out a way to get to Ba Sing Se to help her parents. She really didn't want to be anywhere near the Si Wong Desert again. Could she stow away aboard a refugee vessel? After all, Ba Sing Se was still taking in refugees last she heard.

Well, first things first. She would have to figure out a way to get out of the school. Right under Miss Grungy's nose.

Speaking of the devil, Miss Grungy flounced in, his mouth broad, her chest puffed out. She grinned down at Toph as the blind Earthbender found a seat in the middle of the room. "Like father, like daughter," she scoffed. "They always say 'the apple never rots far from the tree.'"

Toph waved her hand in front of her face. "You could use an apple for those fangs you call teeth."

Miss Grungy snickered. "You won't be smiling for long, Miss Beifong. A representative from the orphanage is coming within the hour to take you away. That's right, with both parents as criminals, I've taken the liberty of filing out an application to the Xen Fue School of Incorrigible Children. There, you'll receive the necessary … discipline … which has been so obviously lacking." The truant officer turned, opening a door. "But in the meantime, you can spend detention with two new little friends. Thieves and brigands, the both of them. You'll all get along swimmingly, I'm sure."

Miss Grungy opened the door and Toph's mouth dropped open as Smellerbee and Longshot, the two Freedom Fighters from Jet's old gang, entered the room. Longshot silently took a seat next to Toph. Smellerbee, cocky as ever, took a seat in the back, behind Toph.

"You will all sit and do lines. Except for you, Ms. Beifong. Seeing as you're blind and I really don't care to learn braille, you will do hard, manual labor. You style yourself a martial-artist or something, right? So this should be a cinch! Push-ups! Now! And no stopping until the representative from Xen Fue comes to gather you up and permanently remove you from civilized society!"

The truant officer's eyes roved the three prisoners. "My office is down the hall! Any sign of acting up, and I will personally leave you in the infirmary!"

"You can't do that!" Smellerbee responded. "Corporal punishment is illegal!"

"What does a criminal like you know about what's legal, boy?!"

Smellerbee's eyes narrowed. Longshot turned to her and simply shook his head. Smellberbee nodded back, but her eyes never left Miss Grungy.

The truant officer puffed out her chest some more. "Many children have thought the same as you! Sure, corporal punishment is frowned upon. But that still doesn't stop … accidents … from happening when they act up!" Her voice took on a sickeningly sweet tone. "Are we clear? Any questions?"

"Yeah," Smellerbee replied, putting her feet upon the desk. She wasn't about to let the "boy" comment slide. "Does the Foggy Swamp Tribe know you raid their wardrobe?"

Miss Grungy snarled. "You'll get the answer to that question in detention tomorrow!" She held up a thumb and pinky. "Don't mess with the bull-rhino, young man or you'll get the horns!" She opened the door again and to Toph's surprise, Hadok entered.

The truant officer stood behind him, clasping his shoulders. "Hadok here has graciously volunteered to keep an eye on you lot. He reports to me. He is my eyes and ears. If you step out of line even the slightest, all he has to do is blow this whistle and I'll know." She looped a lanyard around his neck. A whistle dangled from it. And with that, she morphed out the door.

Toph immediately turned to Longshot and Smellerbee. "What are you two doing here? I didn't even know you went to school."

"We don't." Smellerbee reclined back in her chair. "That stupid gargoyle mistook us for kids playing hooky and wasn't smart enough to check the attendance roll."

Hadok pointed at them. "No talking!"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever! What're you even doing here, Hadok? Since when are you the gargoyle's lapdog?"

He shrugged. "She forced me into it. But what can I say, bossing you around is fun, lovey-poo! Besides, shouldn't you be doing your pushups?"

Toph laughed. "As buff as I am, I have better things to do!"

Hadok lifted the whistle to his lips.

Toph was unconcerned. "You pull that whistle and the Gargoyle is gonna have to extract it from where the sun don't shine! You really want that, Hadmock?" Leaving Hadok stewing, Toph turned to Smellerbee and Longshot. "So what are you two doing in Gao Ling?"

"We were out recruiting, trying to find more orphans to join the cause," Smellerbe answered.

"The Freedom Fighters? But the war is over?"

"So what, we should just disband 'cause the Fire Nation isn't attacking anymore? There're plenty of oppressors in the world that could use some Freedom Fighter justice!"

Toph sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna level with you two. My Dad's been arrested for a crime I'm about ninety-nine percent sure he didn't commit and I need to get out of here now!"

Smellerbee cracked her knuckles. "Jailbreak? Count us in!" Longshot nodded under his hat.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hadok yelled. He placed the whistle into his mouth, preparing to blow.

THWOOP!

A dart shot out of nowhere, knocking the whistle out of his mouth. He had a moment to look up and see Longshot spin a small dart-shooting device between his fingers before Toph Earthbended his hands into the floor.

The blind Earthbender stood over him. "You helped me fight Xin Fu and Babubu. My parents are in danger again … even worse this time!"

Hadok grumbled.

"Your father is a representative of the World Peace Coalition," Toph continued. "Wouldn't he want the two of us to work together instead of being enemies?"

Hadok stared back at her. "First, free me from these bindings," he said. "Second – keep that kid's darts away from me!"

Longshot tipped the brim of his hat in affirmation.

Hadok stood up. "Alright, fine, I'll help you. Don't consider us friends or anything, but jailbreaking sounds better than working for the Grungy all day. Besides," he grumbled. "I do kinda owe you for rescuing me during the whole Babubu incident, or something like that…"

Toph held a hand out to her ear. "What's that? I rescued who?"

"Don't push your luck."

Toph began pacing restlessly. "We need a plan."

"Why can't we just walk out of here?" Smellerbee asked. "This is detention, not a prison."

"Oh, it's very much like a prison," Hadok replied, "Miss Grungy has security guards stationed at every door. And the floors – they're reinforced wood. Even the 'Blind Bandit' over there has difficulty with wood."

"Couldn't Toph just Earthbend the Gargoyle or something?" Smellerbee asked.

"Absolutely," Toph replied. "But, the Gargoyle made a good point earlier. If I touch a school official, it won't help my parents' case. Believe me, I want to knock that frog-like grin off her face. But I won't do anything that'll endanger my parents!"

Hadok drummed his fingers on a desk. "The Grungy has guards stationed at every door. Even if we could get them to abandon their posts, they have the whole place rigged for lockdown. Once the guards leave, wooden doors will drop at every exit, leaving us trapped."

"But if they're rigged to shut down at once, there's got to be a master switch," Smellerbee suggested.

"There is," answered Hadok. "It's in Grungy's office. If we can disable it, it'll spring the doors open once the guards abandon their posts."

Smellerbee pulled out a knife. "Leave it to me."

"But how are we going to get Grungy out of her office?"

"How did Sokka and Zuko do it when they were trapped in the Boiling Rock?" Toph asked herself. She snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

.

.

.

Miss Grungy was about to sit down at her desk and devour a delicious corned beef sandwich when she heard it from down the hall.

"Miss Grungy has a big horse-rhino bubblebutt!" This was followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the lockers.

Miss Grungy slammed her fist onto her desk. "That little runt!"

.

.

.

Toph was having a blast, running down the halls of the school with a stick in her hand, rattling lockers as she went.

Behind her, the door to Grungy's office blasted open and the truant officer stood there. She watched Toph race down the hall.

Miss Grungy stormed back into her classroom, tore a microphone off her desk and yelled into it.

"ALL GUARDS! ALL GUARDS! A delinquent is on the loose! Form up – stat!"

Around the school, the guards began abandoning their posts, entering the school. Behind them, large wooden doors slammed shot, locking the building down.

The guards formed up around Miss Grungy. She pointed down both sides of the halls. "Half of you go that way – the other half go the other way – we'll pincer the little punk! MOVE!"

And the guards, themselves terrified of the truant officer, spread out.

.

.

.

"Pssst!"

Hadok was standing in the doorway of Grungy's office, motioning. "The coast is clear!"

Smellerbee and Longshot sprinted across the hall, joining Hadok in the truant officer's room. They kneeled down under her desk … there was a button. "We have to disassemble it first," Hadok said. "Then we gotta cut the right wire."

Smellerbee twisted the plastic surrounding the button, removing it. "Do you know which wire is the right one?" she asked.

Hadok held his hands out. "I don't know …"

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I'm not an expert wire cutter!"

Smellerbee shook her head. "It's a good thing we learned a thing or two from Jet. Now let's see … yellow is mellow, brown we all go down." With a flick of her knife, she cut the yellow wire.

Around the school, a second set of wooden doors slammed down at every exit, further reinforcing the building's security.

Smellerbee grinned apologetically as Longshot and Hadok stared down at her incredulous. "Okay, so maybe Jet was wrong about a few things …" She picked up her knife, playing around with the wiring. "Let's see …"

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Middle Ring – Late Afternoon

A train, powered by two Earthbenders, sped like a bullet along the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se. These trains frequently transported refugees, tourists – anyone really – from ring to ring.

Aboard one of the cars, Iroh, Mr. Beifong and the Cabbage Man squeezed into a seat between two burly Earthbender refugees. One Earthbender had a large Tsungi horn and was playing … well, badly. Iroh still hummed along and danced in place in his seat.

"This was a good idea," Mr. Beifong said.

Iroh nodded. "We have to get you out of Ba Sing Se … hide you away somewhere safe until we can prove your innocence."

Mr. Beifong sighed and looked at the floor. A worried look was spreading across his face. "But my wife, my daughter – will they be okay? What if they're implicated in all this?"

Iroh patted him on the arm. "I do not have the answer. Sometimes life can be like a speeding train. We may not be able to see the destination, but we are safe and secure in the ride."

The Cabbage Merchant stood up. "That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard!" Scratching himself, he began to make his way towards the rear of the car. "I'm gonna go check out the food car and see if there're any snacks."

As the merchant opened the door to enter into the second car, he stopped short as he caught a glimpse of the train car behind them.

Lieutenant Sen and the two Earth Kingdom soldiers were shoving passengers aside and were headed right for their car! He whirled around to Iroh. "Guys … we've got a problem!"

Lieutenant Sen saw him and pointed. "It's them!"

.

.

.

Gao Ling School - Afternoon

Toph raced through the school, laughing. She had outraced those hog-monkeys and decided to take a quick breather. She pushed open a door. They'll never think to find me in here, she thought to herself. Because I never spend any time here!

She was in the library. The library had a central atrium, and there was a second floor that ran above the atrium like an open ring.

As she caught her breath, she sensed something through her feet.

Right outside the door. "Cripes," she muttered. She raced up to the second level and hid behind a bookshelf.

Outside the library, Miss Grungy gave orders. "Spread out! Search the cafeteria! I'll take the library!" The truant officer burst into the library's atrium, grinning.

Toph stood above on the second level, pressing her back to a bookshelf.

"I know you're here," Miss Grungy yelled aloud. "I can smell you! I wanted it to be this way … just you and me. That's why I sent the rest of the guards away. And don't think I don't suspect your little plan. Your little friends are probably in my office as we speak. Let them have their fun."

With a great kick, Miss Grungy knocked over a bookshelf in the atrium. Books and papers flung in all directions. Above, Toph flinched.

"Where, oh where, can my blind Earthbender be? Oh where, oh where can she be?" Grungy was singing as she kicked over a table, scattering its contents. "You'll have to come out sooner or later. The only exit from the library is through those doors! And if you try to Earthbend I'll know!"

Toph pressed herself against the bookshelf again, feeling around, looking for any escape route. Unfortunately, the Grungy was right. The main doors were the only way in or out. And Miss Grungy was below, taking her time, playing her little psychological games.

"I can't wait till I get my hands on your little friends." She cracked her knuckles, grinning broadly. "You think detention is bad … try in-house suspension. And no one has to know what goes on. Thumb-screws. A gentle dislocation of the shoulder. All I have to say is they had an accident. No one will doubt me. But no one will believe little truants and brigands like them!" With a sudden kick, Miss Grungy turned a wooden table into a pile of splinters.

"I can be persuaded to go easy on them," she announced. "If you surrender yourself to me, that is!" She shoved over another bookshelf, which collapsed into the one next to it, creating a domino effect, crashing several bookshelves over.

"Oh, why drag this out?!" Grungy was moving through the atrium. "We both know one way or another I'll find you. And you can't do anything to hurt me … not if you don't want to make your father look worse in front of a judge! You'll be in that orphanage within the hour, I assure you! Why prolong the inevitable?"

"You know something – you're right!" Toph leaped up from the second floor, landing square in the heart of the atrium.

Grungy's wide mouth broadened, her sharp teeth reflecting light. "I knew you would see reason …"

Toph shrugged. "Actually, I was waiting for you to move to the other side of the atrium." Toph jerked a thumb behind her at the entrance and exit doors. "Thanks for droning on and on and not staying in one place!" She threw over several tables and chairs as Grungy cursed and raced for her. With a final salute, Toph raced out through the library doors back into the school's hallways.

.

.

.

Back onboard Ba Sing Se's trains, the trio of Iroh, Mr. Beifong and the Cabbage Man roughly shoved their way through the crowded train. "'Scuse us! Sorry! We're in a bit of a rush!"

Lieutenant Sen and his two soldiers burst into their train car. With a crack of Earthbending, he shoved all the passengers up against the wall, leaving a clear path straight for Iroh, Mr. Beifong and the Cabbage Man.

"You led us on quite a chase," mused Lieutenant Sen. "But the chase ends here. Surrender, and your executions will be quite painless!"

The Cabbage Man squatted into a combat stance. "General – get Mr. Beifong out of here!"

"You cannot take them on your own …"

"Take them! If you get involved with your Firebending, some of these passengers might get hurt! Go! I have a trick up my sleeve!"

Nodding, Iroh grasped Mr. Beifong and led him to the next train car.

"Do you hear that boys?" Sen mocked. "He's gonna hold us off!"

Not responding, the Cabbage Merchant reached over to the man who had been playing the Tsungi horn. "Can I borrow this? Thanks!" He took the Tsungi horn and slung it over his shoulder.

Sen continued his mocking. "Oh, look boys! He's going to play us a little diddy! Maybe he'll put us to sleep with a lullaby!"

His tongue between his teeth, the Cabbage Merchant stared at them defiantly as he reached into his vest with a free hand, retrieving a small packet. He tore the packet open with his teeth and began pouring its contents into the Tsungi horn.

"What, are you gonna grow some cabbages?"

"I have spent the last year being mocked!" the Cabbage Merchant spat. "Disrespected! My produce destroyed by one accident after another! But no more! Now the world will sit back and know to respect the Cabbage Man!"

He finished emptying the contents of the packet into the Tsungi horn and held it level over his shoulder. A devious gleam was in his eye.

"Now you will know the wrath … of MY CABBAGES!"

Drawing a deep breath, he blew deeply into the Tsungi horn. Instantly, dozens upon dozens of small cabbage seeds shot out like corks, blasting the Lieutenant and his men repeatedly.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop!"

The Cabbage Merchant paused. Then blew again.

And again, the wicked trio was basted with cabbage seeds.

"Have some more!" the Cabbage Merchant shouted, a crazed gleam in his eye. He completely blasted the trio back, knocking them to their feet with a constant barrage of cabbage seeds. He kept blowing and blowing, until finally, there was nothing left. With a final heave, the Cabbage Merchant hurled the Tsungi horn at them. It whacked Lieutenant Sen across the head. The Merchant, cackling madly, whirled around and followed in Iroh's wake.

The Lieutenant stormed to his feet, dragging his two soldiers up. "Find them!"

And the chase was on!

.

.

.

"Quickly! Up here!"

Iroh motioned for Mr. Beifong to climb up a railing. They were on the outside of a train car. "Up on the roof?" Mr. Beifong questioned. "But there'll be nowhere to go!"

"We have to put distance between us and them! I'll think of something! Go!"

Gritting his teeth, Mr. Beifong began the climb, Iroh behind them.

A door burst open as they were mid-way up. Iroh grit his teeth, thinking it was Sen and his men and that they had gotten the best of the Cabbage Man.

But no – it was the Cabbage Man himself grinning up at them. "Wait for me!" He began the climb up behind them.

Mr. Beifong reached the top of the train, holding his arms out nervously to keep himself steady as the wind blew at them. He helped Iroh and the Cabbage Merchant up and they all took in the scenes of Ba Sing Se.

"There they are – now we've got them!"

On the other end of the train car, Lieutenant Sen and his two men climbed to the top, sneering. Iroh and company backed up, but they were on the front train car. Nowhere else to go.

Below them, two Earthbenders were using their bending to steer and move the trains. One looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the group on the roof. "Hey – get off from there!"

On top of the train, Sen took a step forward. "You're trapped. My men are exhausted. Let's not drag this out any further."

The Cabbage Man looked over at Iroh. "Do we jump?"

Shaking his head, Iroh replied "We would never survive the fall."

"What now?" Mr. Beifong trembled.

Sen nodded to his two men. They kicked their feet, and bits of the track behind the train flew up, morphing into boulders. The two soldiers used their bending to keep the boulders aloft. "Last chance," Sen smirked.

Iroh punched a jet of fire at them. Sen blocked it with a wall of stone, and the two soldiers punched their fists forward in response. The boulders flew at Iroh and Mr. Beifong. Iroh grabbed the Representative, throwing him to the ground to duck.

The boulders flew over their heads, hitting the two Earthbenders driving the train, knocking them clean unconscious. The Cabbage Merchant gasped as the two men both plummeted off the sides of the track … and then breathed a sigh of relief as they gently landed on an open awning.

But then he gasped again. He shrieked at everyone.

"THERE'S NO ONE DRIVING THE TRAIN!"

.

.

.

"No, no, no! That's the wrong one again!" Hadok was waving his arms in exasperation.

"Here's an idea!" Smellerbee yelled. Several cut wires littered the floor between them. "Why don't you try it yourself!"

"Fine by me!"

She handed him her knife. He kneeled down as she folded her arms and cocked her head expectantly.

He fiddled with several wires. "Got it!" He sliced the wire and shot Smellerbee an arrogant smirk.

Instantly, a third set of wooden doors shot down, further reinforcing the exits.

Hadok grinned sheepishly as Smellerbee swiped her knife back from him.

"Is it done?" came a voice from the doorway. Toph was standing there.

"It would be if Florence Delicate-Fingers over here could cut the right wire!" Hadok spat.

Smellerbee held her knife up to his throat. "There's a cord or two in your neck I'd like to cut!"

Toph was incredulous. "This should've been done by now!"

She heard yelling and running from the hallways, and Miss Grungy's unmistakable grunts. Toph grit her teeth. "They're coming!"

Longshot rolled his eyes. He silently took the knife from Smellerbee's hand, kneeled down wordlessly, and cut a purple wire.

Across the school, the wooden doors suddenly sprang back up, opening the doorways. Giving them an escape.

Smellerbee's mouth was open wide as Longshot smirked and silently handed her the knife back. "How did you know?"

He merely shrugged.

Toph was antsy. "Let's go!"

The foursome darted out of the office into the hallway. Behind them, Miss Grungy appeared in the hallway with several guards. "There they are! Don't let them get away!"

Longshot gestured with his head for the rest of them to move. Smellerbee wouldn't. "I'm not leaving without you." He glared her. "Okay, you'll be along soon!" She took off running, with Toph and Hadok in tow.

Longshot reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a small dart blower that Miss Grungy had not confiscated. He aimed and blew several darts. They struck two of the guards in the legs and arms, knocking them off their feet.

"Take cover!" one guard yelled, hurling himself behind a garbage cannister.

Grungy clenched a fist. "Bloody cowards!" she berated her men.

Tipping his hat to her, Longshot turned and raced to keep up with his friends.

With a roar of an armadillo-bear, Miss Grungy tore after them.

.

.

.

The train was careening out of control. With nobody left to drive it, it was picking up speed.

Iroh's eyes widened. They were coming up on a bend. And with without any drivers, they would go right off it and plummet hundreds of feet below.

Iroh turned to the two Earthbending soldiers. "Do something – or we'll all perish!"

The guards looked at each other. "He's got a point …"

With a grunt, they both took off running along the train and leaped forward, landing right in front of it. Their backs to the front of the train, they used Earthbending to begin steering it … but it wasn't enough.

The train had picked up too much speed.

And as they reached the bend, the two soldiers realized it would go over the edge. Leaping from the front of the train onto the tracks, they watched as the front car went over the edge.

The two soldiers, gritting their teeth, held out their arms. The train was made of stone, allowing it to be manipulated by its Earthbending drivers. The two soldiers focused with all their might, keeping the entire train from going over.

With a creak of metal and stone grinding, the train ground to a stop.

Its front car, however, dangled off the edge of the track, hundreds of feet in the air. It hung limply, vertical.

On its roof, which was now hanging on its side, Iroh, Mr. Beifong, the Cabbage Man and Lieutenant Sen clung on for dear life.

"I never thought it would end like this," the Merchant lamented. "I always thought I would die an old man, rich from opening several cabbage-franchises." Tears brimmed. "I was gonna build an amusement park, 'ya know! Cabbage Land. I even had a mascot in mind – 'Cabby the Cabbage'!"

"We have bigger problems right now!" Mr. Beifong shouted.

Below them, Lieutenant Sen had a firm grip on the roof. He was now ascending towards them, a murderous gleam in his eye. Iroh was the closest to him. The Lieutenant, with a free hand, drew a knife, holding it in his teeth, climbing up towards Iroh.

"Lieutenant … for your own sake do not try it," Iroh warned.

The Lieutenant gripped Iroh's leg. Iroh kicked out at him.

Above, on the train tracks, the two soldiers began moving the train back onto the tracks. They may have been in bed with Lieutenant Sen, but they were still not going to allow the civilians on the train to perish … especially a train containing children.

Inside the train, the passengers clung on for dear life, watching with bated breath as the train began reversing course, backing up onto the tracks.

Sen had reached Iroh's level. With a free hand, he raised his knife. "Goodbye, Dragon of the West!"

This gave Iroh an idea.

The old man opened his mouth, and a burst of flame issued out. Sen ducked his head down but lost his gripping. His arms flailing, he fell off the side of the train, plummeting the hundreds of feet below.

He landed in an open awning, breaking his fall. Cursing, he watched helplessly as the train was pulled back up onto the tracks by his two soldiers. "This isn't over, General Iroh!"

.

.

.

Toph, Hadok, Smellerbee and Longshot raced through the hallways of the school. There – the main entrance! The warm glow of sunlight filtered the hallways, radiating them.

It was darkened as Miss Grungy appeared, blocking their escape.

"Your journey ends here!" She squatted into a wide stance.

"Don't slow down!" Toph yelled.

With acrobatic grace, Smellerbee launched herself into the air, over Miss Grungy's head. The burly woman growled, just missing the young Freedom Fighter. Hadok and Longshot slid under her, between her legs and out the door.

Toph used Earthbending to propel her up, over Miss Grungy's head. She was going to make it – she would be able to get home, figure out if her mom was safe, find a transport to Ba Sing Se …

Miss Grungy's fingers closed around her ankle.

Toph slammed into the ground, Miss Grungy tightening her grip.

"Toph!"

Hadok, Longshot and Smellerbee whirled around. Miss Grungy was dragging Toph back into the school. "A valiant effort," she mocked. "But now it's too late … you're mine!" She pressed a switch near the entrance door. "Too bad you brats didn't realize I had an alternate switch to the doors installed last month."

They watched, helplessly, as the wooden doors descended once again.

No … she would not be stopped here! Toph would not be stopped from rescuing her parents. Gripping the stone door frame, Toph used her bending to push the stone walls apart. A fissure appeared in the wall, traveling up to the ceiling … and …

BOOM!

The ceiling caved in on itself and the front wall caved outward. The wooden doors slammed to the ground, but with no doorframes to keep them in place, they collapsed flat like a board.

Toph blinked, scrabbling out of Miss Grungy's grip as the truant officer howled at the destruction around her. "You brat! You're going to pay for all this damage!"

Toph called over her shoulder as she joined Hadok, Smellerbee and Longshot. "Charge it to my dad's account!"

.

.

.

The foursome took a shortcut through the woods. "We were camping out over here," Smellerbee explained, showing Toph a small firepit and two makeshift tents. "Before the gargoyle came charging us." She turned to Longshot. "Let's grab our gear quickly." She began grabbing several daggers, slinging them in sheaths around her shoulders and into her boots. Longshot slung a bow over his shoulder.

Toph pointed down a trail. "My estate isn't too far."

Smellerbee nodded. "Get going. That gargoyle is probably gonna have men trailing us. Longshot and I will hold them off. Get home, get to your parents."

"What about you?" Toph asked.

"Never mind us, we'll be okay!"

There was the sound of men in the clearing. Smellerbee pointed down the trail. "Go!"

Toph nodded. "Thank you both." She grabbed Hadok, and Earthbended them down the trail.

Smellerbee withdrew a dagger, and Longshot drew back his bow, aiming at whatever was coming out of those woods.

.

.

.

Toph arrived at the Beifong estate. It was empty. A notice was pinned on their front door. She handed it to Hadok who read it. "Looks like your mom's been arrested alright," he muttered.

Toph grit her teeth. "Then I'm going to Ba Sing Se."

"How? You're just a kid!"

Toph punched him in the arm. "This 'kid' taught the Avatar Earthbending and helped kick Fire Nation butt. I'm going and no one is stopping me!"

Hadok nodded. "Okay, okay, relax."

There was a sudden squawk and suddenly a messenger hawk appeared. It landed on Hadok's shoulder, pecking at him. A scroll was tied to it. Hadok removed the scroll and unfurled it. "It's another letter, for you. It's from your friend … Aang."

Toph cocked her head. "Aang?"

Hadok's eyes widened as he scanned the letter's contents. "He says that there's a crisis … a strike on the Fire Nation is coming. He says something about getting a letter from Iroh … it looks like your buddy Aang is asking for his friends' help. He needs to reunite Team Avatar …"

This was too much for Toph to take in.

"When does he want us?"

Hadok scanned the scroll. "I'm guessing as soon as possible … he used the word 'urgent.' He also says that a lot of people may die if they can't stop this attack on the Fire Nation …"

Toph stood there, eyes misted over.

"Toph?"

"My parents … but I can't just let innocent people die…"

"What are you going to do, Toph?"

She lowered her head. Tear drops stained the ground at her feet. "My parents have to wait, I guess. I gotta help Aang … I won't have innocent blood on my hands." Her head shot up and she clenched a fist. "But once I'm done with Aang, I'm going to Ba Sing Se. Long Feng will pay!"

Hadok nodded. "Then let me come with you."

Toph shook her head. "No. I gotta go alone … besides, you have a mother at home to tend to. You don't want to just up and leave, believe me … your conscience will eat you alive."

"But Toph -."

She shook her head. "Don't argue. Get home, before you get in any deeper. Tell everyone that we forced you to help us escape … you're Miss Grungy's favorite student anyway. She'll believe I threatened you."

"But I -."

"Don't. Don't put your mother through what I put mine through. Please, Hadok. I have to do this alone. Thanks for helping me escape though." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before turning, riding on a wave of Earthbending towards the west … towards the Fire Nation.

"Twinkletoes … you had better be right about this!"

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Night

The moon shone above the streets of Ba Sing Se as Iroh, Mr. Beifong and the Cabbage Man darted from alley to alley. Iroh looked up at a street address, making sure it was the right place.

"I think this is it …"

"Your contact from the Order better be able to get us out of here," the Cabbage Man groused.

Mr. Beifong looked at both of them deadpan. "What Order? What are you talking about?"

Iroh waved him away, before addressing the Cabbage Merchant. "He is not initiated. We will say no more of the Order in front of him."

There was the sound of footsteps, and a man, dressed as a beggar, appeared. "Who knocks at the Garden Gate?"

Iroh and the Cabbage Merchant spoke in hushed tones at the same time. "One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

The vagabond grinned. "Iroh!" The old general laughed as he hugged the man. "It is good to see you too, Loi."

The man named Loi beckoned them. "I can't get you out tonight, but the Order has a safehouse. Come, I'll lead the way."

Smiling merrily, Iroh followed Loi, with the Cabbage Merchant and a very confused Mr. Beifong following in tow.

They reached an old, abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the Lower Ring. Loi knocked in a harmonic pattern, and a large roll-up door began ascending. Loi nodded. "This way."

They entered the dank, musty warehouse. Candles flicked along the hallways as they came to what Iroh considered an overly ornate door for a warehouse. He noted that the door had an odd carving – it appeared to be a carving of a centipede with many legs. Loi turned to them, now a sad look on his face. "General Iroh … I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do…"

Iroh was surprised. "What?"

Loi opened the door and the group entered what appeared to be a huge banquet hall. Low, purple flames on the wall cast a dim glow across the room. There was a large banquet table, but the people sitting at them were the oddest assortment Iroh had ever seen. They were wearing overly expensive clothing – outfits that only the elite of the Upper Ring could wear. And they all wore masks. Masks of different shapes and sizes, with different animals. Cat-foxes, armadillo-bears, hawk-owls, badger-moles. Only their lips and chins were exposed.

At the head of the table sat a woman in exquisite furs and a fox-like mask. "Loi … you are very nearly late."

Loi bowed low. "I'm sorry Merilina … I had to bring the prisoners … uh, I mean guests."

Iroh, Mr. Beifong and the Cabbage Merchant looked at each other. "Prisoners?" They backed away, only to bump into several large soldiers who blocked their paths.

Loi turned sadly to Iroh. "I'm very sorry, General. But may I welcome you to the Court of Many Faces … the true, Inner Court of the Order of the White Lotus …"

And Iroh gaped in amazement and shock as he, Mr. Beifong and the Cabbage Man were led in for an audience with the Court …

.

.

.


	9. The Tales of Autumn

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

Author's Note: Attention! Please stick around to the end of this chapter for a special presentation and sneak-peek of the two-part, mid-season finale, coming up at the end of this chapter! Also, for this chapter, I decided to do a sequel to the episode "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" in Book 2. I hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

Book Four

Air

Chapter Nine:

The Tales of Autumn

.

.

.

The swift chill of Autumn plucked a simple, blood-orange leaf from the branch of a grand oak tree in the Earth Kingdom, and carried it about, swirling in the air. Farther and farther it flew, past the grand apple orchards and the rows of golden corn as the farmers labored in the day.

Past old, abandoned houses which the children would dare each other to enter during the fall season as the Equinox neared.

Past the bonfires and revelry of Earth Kingdom soldiers, still celebrating the end of the war and era of peace with spiked cider.

Into a pile of old ruins, deep in the Earth Kingdom…

… until it was snatched from the air by an old, withered hand. "Well, isn't this one a keeper, Miyuki?"

The Herbalist was leaning out the window of her medical center in the old ruins, the gleaming orange leaf tucked between her fingers. She turned, admiring. "Look at how lovely it is, glistening in the fall light!"

Miyuki, stretched out on a purple cushion, merely yawned and mewed, completely uninterested.

"Yes … this will do nicely." The herbalist took the leaf into a small bowl and began grinding it with a small device, humming as she went. "Fall is here to stay, Miyuki. And with it new tales of adventure, mayhem, woes and even … dare I say it? Love?"

Miyuki shrugged, still uninterested.

"Yes, even love, Miyuki. As Spring is a time of new beginnings after the cold harsh, dead of winter, fall is a time of preparation and renewal of old loves."

She took the leaf-concoction back to her window. "Yes, Autumn is one of my favorite seasons. Mind you, they all are my favorite." Her voice turned deadly. "Except for those rotten kids egging my tower! But I got them back with a poof of itching powder, didn't I?" Her voice changed back immediately to her sweet, granny persona. "Yes, Autumn brings many, many new stories. Tales of love's renewal. Tales of adventure. Comedies. Even – and especially – the old witch tales of ghosts and goblins as we near the Equinox."

She held the concoction high.

"Yes, lots of new stories and adventures await during this season."

And she blew into the concoction, the orange powder carried aloft, coloring the sky a deep orange-yellow …

.

.

.

The Tale of Sokka

"Sokka! Wake up! We're nearly there!"

Sokka was spread eagle in a hammock, deep in the bowels of a Water Tribe boat. Katara leaned in to rouse him from his sleep.

"Sokka!"

In his sleep, his arm wrapped around his sister's neck. "Oh Suki, you cooked this entire roast yak just for me? You shouldn't have." Katara nearly screamed in terror as Sokka's lips puckered, trying to plant a big, wet, sloppy kiss on her lips.

Looking around in terror, she grabbed Shasa's Dad, who was forced to accompany them on the voyage and shoved him into Sokka's face.

Sokka woke up, to find himself locking lips with Shasa's Dad who looked equally horrified. "Eeew, old man germs!" Sokka grabbed at his lips and spat on the floor, nearly gagging.

Shasa's Dad was horribly offended. "Well you're no prize pickled-prune yourself!"

Sokka glared at him. "Disgusting. Though you do have very soft lips."

Shasa's Dad shrugged as he applied lip gloss. He saw Katara staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "What? I chap easily! Besides, it's berry-flavored!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "In any event, Sokka, we're almost at Kyoshi Island."

Sokka instantly was up. "Oh no! Suki hasn't seen me in forever! I look a horrifying mess!" He rounded on his sister. "Why didn't you wake me sooner so I could beautify myself?!" He looked at her. "You could do with a bit of upkeep yourself, missy!"

He bolted to a mirror. Katara balled her fingers into a fist, before turning to Shasa's Dad. "Say, you didn't happen to keep any of that cactus juice handy, did you?"

.

.

.

A crowd had formed on Kyoshi Island when they heard that members of Team Avatar were arriving. They cheered as the Water Tribe vessel docked and one guy began wildly pointing, shrieking like a teenage girl and foaming at the mouth before he collapsed to the ground in a big, frothy mess.

The crowd went nuts as Katara and Sokka appeared at the top of the ship's dock. Sokka, of course, was as humble as ever.

"Thank you, thank you," he bowed as he went down. "We're the heroes of the day, we know. No need to worship us. Ummm , on second thought… you know what, worship us."

"Wait a minute," came a high-pitched voice from the front of the crowd. The girl called Koko stamped her foot. "Where's Aangy?"

Katara smirked. "Aangy' is busy on a very important mission."

Whispers billowed through the crowd. "The Avatar's not here?"

"Why is the Avatar not here?"

"How dare they show up without him!"

"What a rip-off!"

"Has anyone seen my glasses? I'm blind without them!"

Sokka was deeply offended. "We're heroes!" he bellowed, his voice squeaking. "I helped!"

"Yeah?" someone from the crowd asked. "Who are you again?"

Sokka puffed his chest out. "I am Sokka, of the Water Tribe!"

"Eeew," came a sneer from the crowd. "Sokka?"

"Who cares about that loser?" came another voice.

"His jokes aren't even that funny!"

"Seriously … I'm blind as a bat! Has anyone seen my glasses?"

The crowd parted, grumbling, back to their homes, leaving Sokka standing there, fists and teeth clenched, stewing. One could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. Katara patted him on the shoulder. "That's okay, Sokka. At least one person around here cares about you!"

"Really? Who?"

Grinning mischievously, Katara held up the grinning Sokka action figure and pulled its string. A valley-girl voice came from its voice-box. "OMG! He like, totally said 'hi' to me. He's like, seriously in love with me!"

Grumbling, Sokka made his way down the plank. "At least I have a girlfriend to make me feel better." He looked up. "Speaking of which -."

As the crowd parted, he saw a Kyoshi Warrior standing with her back to them.

"Suki!"

He grabbed the girl and spun her around.

"Well hellooo, cutey!"

Sokka's face went pale. "Ty Lee!"

The next thing he and Katara knew, they were both picked up in an absolute bone-crushing hug. "It so, so, so, so, so gooood to see you guys!"

Sokka was gasping for air. " … Mommy … help … air …"

Ty Lee released them, grinning from ear to ear. She took Katara by the hand. "Sooo, we never really got the chance to talk after the war. I just wanted to apologize for all the times I chased you around the world … chi-blocked you. Almost killed you at the Boiling Rock! No hard feelings, right?"

Katara smiled warmly. "All is forgiven. Just don't ever chi-block us again!"

They began walking towards the village, and Sokka began noticing a lot of people piling wood up in the town square. "What's with all the hubbub?"

"Oh, that? They're having some annual fall festival." Ty Lee's eyes were wide. "There's gonna be a big bonfire tonight. The Earth King was also nice enough to send some people over from Ba Sing Se." She pointed at a big, green airship docked near the shore and towards the Earth Kingdom workers helping set things up for the evening. "And the best part … on this night, one man publicly declares his undying love for his partner … he presents them with a Shugon-Lily from the woods not far from here."

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"And that's not all," Ty Lee continued, "there's also the legend …"

"Sounds interesting," Katara continued. "Tell us about the legend."

Ty Lee shrugged as they walked past the giant statue of Avatar Kyoshi. "As everyone knows, Avatar Kyoshi is the patron of Kyoshi Island. But there's also another legend … the legend of Shin-Tao's Tree."

"The what-now?" Sokka asked.

Ty Lee had a dreamy look on her face. "Centuries ago, a man named Shin-Tao fell in love with a young maiden named Rala here on Kyoshi Island. They had a romantic love affair, but apparently things didn't end well. He broke up with her. But once she left, he realized he made a terrible mistake, but it was too late. She had moved on. He would stand on the edge of the woods, reaching his hand out to the horizon, towards the Southern Water Tribe where she lived with her new husband. He was said to have died on the shores, holding his hand out for her. The tree is said to have grown where he used to stand, one of its branches reaching out for the horizon."

"How romantic," Katara said.

"The legend goes that he wanders the beaches of Kyoshi Island this very night, seeking out his long-lost love. He can never rest until he finds her."

Sokka was bored. "Okay, yeah, alright, since we're on the topic of love – where's Suki?"

Ty Lee held her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I haven't seen her since this morning. In fact, I haven't seen her since that big, burly hunk from Omashu showed up."

Sokka stopped in his tracks. "Hunk?"

"She's been spending an awful lot of time with him, now that I think about it," Ty Lee added. "They go out at night together … alone."

Sokka was turning green with envy. "Where is he? I'll rip him to shreds!"

Katara placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I'm certain it's not what you think, Sokka."

"I'll find out about this!" He stormed off.

Ty Lee looked at Katara, embarrassed. "Was it something I said?"

.

.

.

Sokka stormed through the village, looking for the Kyoshi Warrior Dojo. He ripped open the door …

… to find several Kyoshi Warriors in the middle of sparring. "You can't just storm in here whenever you please," one girl said.

"Unless you want to wear a dress again!" another laughed.

"Where's Suki?" Sokka asked.

The rest of the girls looked at each other. "She left this afternoon to go for a walk with … with … Heron," one said dreamily.

The rest of the girls looked at each other and giggled.

"What a dream-boat …" one whispered.

Sokka was getting angrier by the minute. "Oh? And what exactly is the nature of this 'relationship' with 'Heron'?"

The one Kyoshi Warrior laughed. "Oh Sokka, are you jealous?"

"No!" he spat, his face turning greener with envy.

The warrior laughed. "Well … Suki ordered us not to discuss Heron. If you want to know what's going on, then maybe you should ask her yourself? Be upfront. Be a man."

Sokka didn't hear a word they said. "I know! I'll spy on her!"

.

.

.

Sokka poked his head out of a pile of bushes, staring through a pair of binoculars. A pelican landed on his head. He stared hard into the heart of the Village.

And there – Suki, not in her Kyoshi Warrior outfit, but in casual clothing, her hair pulled up, walking arm-in-arm with a big burly man. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

Sokka was ready to pull his warrior wolf-tail hair out.

.

.

.

Suki and Heron entered into a restaurant as waiters carried a big tub of what was supposed to be soup. The lid opened, and Sokka poked his head out, watching Heron and Suki at a table, Heron whispering something and making her laugh again.

The waiters carried him into the kitchen, and the doors closed, blocking his vision.

.

.

.

"That two-timing, thinks she's better than me cause she can fight in a dress … and after I saved her life! Does she know how I stuck my neck out for her to get her out of the Boiling Rock?"

Sokka was pacing in their accommodations while Katara muttered. "Sokka, like I said, it's probably not what you think."

Sokka whirled around. "Just like a girl to be completely ignorant of what's going on!"

Katara's eye twitched. "Oh … I'm ignorant? Who, pray tell, was it that drank cactus juice in the desert when we warned him not to? And remind me – whose instincts was it that got us lost in the woods time and again?" She held a hand up to her hair, waiting for him to answer.

Sokka started pacing again. "Just like you to take her side."

"I'm not siding with anybody! Sokka – you need to talk to her. That's the simplest way to get the truth."

Sokka raised a finger. "I got it! I'll win her back by getting her the Shugon Lily and declaring my undying love to her tonight at the bonfire!"

Katara held her head in her hands. "Why do I even try?"

He ran out the door.

Katara sighed. "I need to go for a walk."

.

.

.

The Shugon Lily grew deep in the wooded hills of Kyoshi Island. Sokka walked through the woods, carrying supplies and a botany book he picked up detailing what the Shugon Lily looks like and where it grows. He groaned when he read it. "At the top of a mountain!?"

.

.

.

Sokka reached a frozen peak of one of Kyoshi Island's mountains. He looked up and noticed a tree with a bird's nest. Next to the nest, the branch was flowering … there were three Shugon Lilies growing on the branch.

Rubbing his hands, Sokka tried to climb the tree. He got three feet up, before a branch snapped and he landed facedown.

Up above, the baby birds in tree chattered, laughing at him.

"Oh, you think that's funny?"

He jumped up the tree again, climbing up.

He fell again.

The baby birds laughed again.

Grumbling, Sokka grabbed a rope, and slowly climbed up, branch by branch. He reached the top of the tree, where the nest was, and slowly reached out to grab a lily.

"KAAAWWWW!"

Sokka's head jerked up in horror as Mama Bird flew straight at him, clawing at his face with her talons. Sokka screamed, fighting off the bird. "Why? Why do they have such sharp talons?!"

Losing his balance, he plummeted off the side of the tree, landing hard on his rear.

SPLAT!

Mama Bird released her droppings on his head. The baby birds chirped in laughter. Sokka shook his fist at her. But then, he looked down greedily. In his hands was a Shugon Lily.

.

.

.

Sokka reached the bottom of the mountain. He looked down in his hand, admiring the lily.

That is, until a naughty beaver-squirrel leaped out of nowhere, grabbed the lily out of his hand, and took off running.

"Hey, that's mine! You give that back!"

The beaver-squirrel stopped, the lily in its little paws.

Sokka stepped forward gingerly. "Now give it back."

He reached a furtive hand towards the small mammal, which was watching his every move with great interest, eyes wide.

His fingers were almost in reach of the flower…

The beaver-squirrel shoved the Shugon Lily into its mouth, chewed it up and swallowed it in a great big gulp. It gave Sokka a rude gesture with its paw and vanished down a hole.

Sokka collapsed to his knees in tears.

.

.

.

After another hour-long journey back up to the mountain peak, Sokka was once again before the tree flowering the Shugon Lily. He looked up at the nest as the baby birds chirped merrily. He looked around. No sign of Mama Bird.

Rubbing his hands together, he ascended the tree branch. After nearly falling several times, he reached the top. The baby birds were happily jumping up and down in their nest.

Tongue between his teeth, Sokka reached out and grabbed the second Shugon Lily.

"KAAAAWWW!"

Sokka's head jerked up again in horror as Mama Bird once again returned, attempting to claw his eyes out. "Why Agni, why?"

He plummeted to the ground below, Mama Bird depositing her droppings on his head again for good measure.

.

.

.

Sokka reached the foot of the mountain, Lily in hand. It was nearly night-time.

Hey heard a chitter-chatter. The beaver-squirrel squatted, watching his every move.

Sokka took off running through the woods, the beaver-squirrel giving chase.

"NOOOO! YOU CANNOT HAVE MY LILYYYYY!

.

.

.

Sokka stopped for a breather at Kyoshi Island's harbor. He looked down at the lily in his hand. Victorious at last! Suki would love it!

Behind him, the Oonagi popped up out of the ocean, its fangs gleaming. It plucked the lily right out of his hand, turned and vanished back into the ocean.

Sokka fell to the ground, banging the sand with his fists. "WHYYY?!"

.

.

.

The stars shone in the sky above. Below, in the village, the festivities were starting again as Sokka, grumbling, ascended the mountain again.

.

.

.

Sokka screamed from the top of the tree, the third lily in hand, as Mama Bird practically clawed his eyes out.

.

.

.

He screamed as he ran through the woods, a whole horde of beaver-squirrels giving chase.

.

.

.

The festival had begun. A raging bonfire roared into the sky. People were dancing and reveling.

Sokka staggered into the square, clothes torn, hair disheveled, and his face covered in talon marks. He staggered over to Ty Lee. "Hey," he whimpered. "I'm back. Where's Katara?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Haven't seen her since this evening. She said she was going for a walk on the beach."

"That's nice … where's Suki?"

Ty Lee pointed. "She's over there, dancing with Heron."

And indeed, Suki was.

At this, Sokka perked up. Fury building, he stormed over to Suki, fully dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior regalia, and got in between her and Heron.

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed surprised. Her face melted with warmth. "I've been looking for you all day. How come you didn't come find me?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Missy!"

Suki pretended not to hear him. She took Heron by the arm. "Never mind that, there's someone special I'd like you to meet. Sokka, this is Heron, my cousin!"

Sokka stood there, dumbfounded. "C-cousin?"

Heron laughed as he tousled Suki's hair. "Her favorite cousin! Oh boy, Sokka, I've been looking forward to meeting the man who's made my baby cousin so happy!"

"We were inseparable as children," Suki continued. "And then he went off to fight in the war a few years ago and we hadn't seen each other since! Until this week! It's been great catching up with him!"

Sokka stood there dumfounded, the lily wilting in his hand.

Suki's eyes fell on the lily. "Oh, Sokka, it's beautiful! Did you really bring me a Shugon Lily to declare your undying love for me?"

Sokka puffed out his chest. "Yes! Yes I did! I went to the tallest, highest mountain, fought off all kinds of beasties, just to declare my undying love for you!"

Suki rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "You … didn't have to go to all that trouble …"

"Of course I did! You're my girlfriend and I wanted to fulfill your island's tradition!"

"No," she replied, pointing. "There's a florist right here in town who sells them. You could've just bought one from him." Sokka's eyes followed her finger to a smiling vendor selling Shugon Lilies.

Sokka felt his eyes well up with tears once again.

"But it's very beautiful," Suki replied, taking the lily and placing it in her hair. She gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek. "And in return, I declare my undying love for you, Sokka. Always and forever." She grabbed his hand towards the bonfire. "Come on, let's dance!"

She led him into the midst of the festivities, the glowing bonfire symbolizing the warmth of their love for each other…

.

.

.

The Tale of Katara

Night had settled in on Kyoshi Island. Katara had about had it up to here with Sokka and his antics. Especially since he was being so pig-headed about the whole Suki thing. She knew Suki truly loved Sokka and would never cheat on him. All Sokka needed to do was just talk to her.

Why can't he just be direct with his feelings?

So she found herself on the beach. She stood on the shore, staring at the crescent moon on the horizon.

Home was on the horizon.

She had yet again been forced to upheave her life, leave behind everyone she cared about.

And she missed Aang terribly.

She knew he felt the same way about her. They had only just made their relationship official, but the circumstances of life had complicated things. He was only supposed to go on a simple trip to the Air Temples.

But now, a new threat was rising in the world, threatening the peace once again.

Could she and Aang ever truly settle down in peace? Or would there always be a new threat that he had to take care of?

As she walked along the shore, enjoying the icy spray of the seafoam, she finally saw it.

It was the tree Ty Lee had spoken of earlier. Shin-Tao's tree. The man who was also in love, but for whom love dealt a bad hand. Based on Ty Lee's story, the tree grew where the man used to stand on the seashore, lamenting his lost love.

As she looked at the tree, she could make out the distinct features of its limbs. It had only two branches. The one branch was stretched out towards the ocean, its finger-like branches trying to reach out and grab his lost love.

Sighing sadly, she turned and began to walk away.

Behind her, the tree began to glow with a faint, blue light. Turning, she saw the light grow brighter, and the image of a handsome young man was standing before her.

His eyes were full of joy.

"Rala … after all these years, can it be you?"

Katara backed away.

The Spirit-Man gently touched her forehead. "You have been through much, Rala. I sense much pain and worry in you. But you are here with me now. Nothing else matters." His hand covered her eyes, and the next thing Katara knew, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

Katara woke groggily. She was covered in furs, and a fire was burning. She sat up and looked around.

She was in a cave. How did she get here? Were the tree and the Spirit-Man all a dream?

She stood up.

"Don't get up too quickly. You are very tired. Come, you must rest."

Katara turned around and saw the Spirit-Man sitting on a rock. Only he no longer glowed. He looked just like normal flesh and blood.

"is this a dream?" she asked.

"A dream come true," the Spirit of Shin-Tao said. "After all these years, after how things ended between us, after centuries of wandering, praying, hoping against hope … you love me yet the same."

Katara backed away towards the cave's exit. "You must have me confused with somebody else …"

"There is no confusion. Your face remains unchanged, Rala."

"I'm not Rala! My name is Katara!"

Shin-Tao smiled warmly. "You always were such a kidder!"

"I'm not joking! I have a family and friends who will be looking for me!"

Shin-Tao sat back down, his head lowered to the ground. "Is that why you've returned after all these years, Rala? To finally tell me in person? To tell me everything you said in that letter to my face?"

"I really have no idea -."

He looked up at her with a tear-stained face. "Why, Rala? Why did you leave me? With nothing else but a letter saying you're done? If you were going to break my heart, couldn't you at least have had the courtesy of doing it face to face? I devoted my heart to you … wasn't I worth just more than a letter?"

Katara looked at him with deep compassion. She had seen a lot of crazy spirit monsters over the past year.

But this spirit was no monster.

This spirit was a deeply broken man.

Katara sat down on a rock. "I thought the legend said you left Rala?"

Shin-Tao shook his head. "Don't you remember, Rala? You left me. What happened? I know we had problems … I wanted to work on them with you. I thought you would be willing … why did you just walk away from me? Why did you look me in the eyes the night before and tell me you loved me? Why, if you were going to take it all back the next day…?"

Katara sat there, feeling her heart bursting for this deeply wounded spirit. "Shin-Tao, I wish I had an answer for you. Sometimes, there is just no answer to give. Sometimes people are confused about what they want. They feel deep attraction and emotions while the fun lasts and they mistake it for love, like Rala did."

Shin-Tao was having none of it. "Is that your excuse? I was there for you, after your mother turned her back on you. I was there for you in the long nights, as you cried deep into my chest. I held you close, comforting you. When you were sick, I helped you. When you were in pain, I wished to the stars that I could endure it for you."

Katara sat in silence, letting the spirit rant.

"You looked me in the eyes every day and told me you loved me. You said it with such warmth and sincerity that I believed you. Every word. I trusted you deeply. You wrote me such beautiful love letters. You promised me that you would take care of my heart. That you knew how fragile the human heart is … so why did you drop mine so cavalierly? Why did you just leave me a note telling me you no longer had feelings for me? Why did you sail away that very morning, far away? What was it? What did I say? What did I do? Please, tell me Rala. Tell me what I could have done differently. Tell me what it was, that made you stop loving me …"

Katara got up and sat next to the spirit. "Shin-Tao … there's no answer for you. You're trapped here in this world, when you should be at peace. If you spend your life looking for an answer from someone who will never be willing to give you one, you'll never be able to find peace."

Shin-Tao repeated the word. "Peace …"

Katara rubbed his back with compassion. "Love is an enormous gift. For each one of us. Sometimes, we are lucky to share it with only one person. But love is so big and magical, that even when it's wounded, when it's broken, it can recover in time. It can find itself again in the form of someone new. And all the old feelings, all the happiness you once shared with Rala, can be shared with someone new. Someone who will make the same promises Rala did, and actually keep them. Someone who would stand by you, even when the going gets tough."

Shin-Tao stared ahead in silence. "Why have you returned, Rala?"

Katara sighed. "I am not Rala."

There was a moment's silence.

Shin-Tao nodded, finally accepting her words. "I know … I know you're not. You share her face … but you are of a different character." He wiped his eyes, and finally let it all out. He began crying afresh, letting the raw emotion and hurt flow. He had been holding it all in for so long. Now he was finally letting it out.

Katara drew him in to a hug. He buried his face into her shoulders, grasping her shirt. "Why? Why wasn't I good enough? Why did she have to hurt me so badly? After everything we'd been through together … why just a note? Why wasn't I worth more to her?"

Katara rocked him, staring at the cavern wall, tears rolling down her eyes in compassion for the pure brokenness she held in her arms. "I don't know …"

.

.

.

It was morning when Katara awoke. The sun was rising. The fire in the cave had gone out. She sat up, looking around.

There was no sign of Shin-Tao.

She rushed out of the cave.

"Katara! There you are!" She looked up to find Sokka running along the beach towards her, Suki and Ty Lee in tow.

"We've been up all night looking for you!" Suki exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Sokka demanded. "What happened?"

Katara rubbed her head. "Nothing. Nothing. I went for an evening walk, got tired and must've just fallen fast asleep. I'm sorry guys."

"Meh, no sweat," Sokka replied. "Just don't make a habit of running off …" He watched as Katara turned and ran off towards the end of the beach. "… and she's running off again."

.

.

.

When Katara reached the edge of the shore, where Shin-Tao's tree was, she was absolutely shocked to find that the tree was no longer there, as though it had plucked itself up by its roots and simply walked away …

.

.

.

The Tale of Zuko

"Equinox is coming in a few weeks. The spirits will be much more active now …"

Zuko rode on a bull-rhino in the woods. Several other figures, including Commander Jee, Qin, General Shinu and several other Fire Nation delegates, rode their mounts through woods in the nighttime.

Qin was speaking. "They say these woods are haunted."

Zuko scoffed. "Every wood in the world is haunted. Trust me, I've been to nearly all of them when I was hunting the Avatar. Isn't that right, Jee?"

Jee nodded. "Too true …"

Annoyance spread across Qin's face. "Hey, you guys are the ones who made me go on this gold-stag hunt. As if the thing even exists."

"Who says it does?" Zuko replied. "But the gold-stag hunt is tradition for Fire Lords, even if we do come back empty-handed."

Qin rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, we're totally going to find a golden stag that can show you your deepest desires. Totally realistic."

"Oh, but you were gonna tell us about a ghost story. That's much more realistic than a gold-stag."

Qin scoffed. "I never said that … I just thought it would make this expedition more interesting. Excuse me for trying to have some fun!"

Zuko sighed. "Tell us the ghost story then Qin, if you're gonna act like a big baby."

Qin grinned. "This is the story of the Sheitan Maid …"

Jee scoffed. "Okay, this already sounds stupid."

"Jee," Zuko chided, "don't hurt Qin's feelings. Let him tell his story."

"Thank you. As I was saying, the Sheitan Maid is a malevolent spirit that haunts these woods in the Fire Nation. Much worse than that Bloodbending witch from the summer. She comes as a beautiful maiden, and lures men away, deep into the woods. She wears a covering over her face. She holds the men, seduces them … they say she's irresistible … and lure's them to be alone with her. Asks them to kiss her. And when they remove the mask … CHOMP!"

The men flinched. "What do you mean?"

"Her mouth unhinges like a snake … and there are rows upon rows of sharp, jagged teeth. Her hands turn into tight talons. They cannot escape. And she eats them. Slowly. She starts by eating their skin right off their bones. And they're still alive while she does it."

There was a moment's silence.

"Thank you, Qin," Jee remarked, "for spoiling my appetite."

Zuko laughed. "Azula used to tell me stories about the Sheitan Maid when we were little. She used to try to make me go camping with her in the hopes that the Maid would find me and eat me. Though to be honest, I think I found Azula much more terrifying."

The stars shone high in the sky above them. The leaves were falling from the trees, which were now dead and decayed.

Zuko stopped. "We should settle in the for night. Make camp. We can take up the hunt again tomorrow morning."

"I couldn't agree more," Jee remarked. They dismounted their rhino-mounts and set up a fire pit. With a well-placed flick of his fingers, Zuko had a roaring fire going. The soldiers had set up several tents and they were ready to settle down for dinner. The men sat down around the fire, pulling out their rations, boiling a thick, meaty stew over the flames.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what would the gold-stag appear to you as if you found it?" General Shinu asked.

There was silence.

"Come on, now," Shinu asked. "No one knows what their deepest desire would be?"

Zuko sat, thinking deeply. So many things ran through his head. Uncle had frequently told him that he needed to make the big decisions now, decide for himself what it was that he wanted.

"if the stag exists, it would appear to me as a big pile of gold," one Fire Nation soldier said.

Another soldier laughed. "I think it would appear to me as the woman of my dreams!"

"What about you, Fire Lord?" Qin asked. "What is your deepest desire."

Zuko stood up. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," he said. He turned and entered his tent without a word.

Jee punched Qin in the shoulder.

"Ow! I was only asking!"

.

.

.

Zuko sat in his tent, wondering what it was that he desired most. The war was over. He was Fire Lord. He no longer desired to regain his honor, or his father's approval.

He was his own man.

The truth is, not even Zuko knew his own heart.

.

.

.

One of the Fire Nation soldiers woke up in the middle of the night. There was a scratching sound at his tent. He tried to rouse his comrade. "Did you hear that?"

The comrade pushed him away before rolling over and falling back asleep.

The scratching was there again.

The soldier got up and pushed his head through the tent-flap. "Hello?"

No response. Gulping, he crawled back into the tent.

The scratching was there again.

He poked his head out, and this time what he saw took his breath away.

A finely shaped woman, in fiery red and gold clothing and jewelry, with fine gold sandals on her feet and beautiful black curls to her hair, was standing in a clearing. She giggled and beckoned to him. Her face was covered by a shroud.

He looked around, then pointed at himself. Who me?

The woman giggled and nodded, beckoning him to join her.

His mouth slack, as though he were hypnotized, he exited the tent. He walked up to the woman. She giggled, her fingers intertwining with his. She turned, and led him away from the campsite, down a hill, into a thicket.

When they had finally gone far enough, she turned, laughing.

"What is a gorgeous creature like you doing out here?" he asked. His eyes were transfixed on her hers, as though hypnotized.

The woman threw her amrs around his shoulders, nuzzling up into his neck. "I want you to kiss me" she said.

The man, fingers shaking, nodded. He reached up, greed in his eyes, and undid her face covering.

He never got the chance to scream …

.

.

.

Zuko woke with a start in the middle of the night. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. An hour? Two? He had an urge to get up and go for a short walk. Compelled in his gut, he threw on his normal walking clothes and stepped out from his tent.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the deep, crisp, Autumn air.

And that's when he heard it.

"Zuko."

A voice. A familiar voice.

It couldn't be.

"Come here, Zuko. I've been looking for you."

Zuko looked up. In the distance, between trees, he saw … "Mai?" he stuttered.

Mai was wearing a covering over her lower lips, but there was no mistaking her. She was in her finest Fire Nation clothing, her hair done just the way Zuko liked it. And she was beckoning him.

Zuko sprinted towards her. "Mai? What are you doing all the way out here? Don't you know the woods are dangerous alone at night?"

He finally reached her. Mai took his hand. "Come with me," she said.

"No," he replied. "Come back to the camp with me. I'll bunk with Jee, give you my tent to yourself. Tomorrow, I'll escort you home."

Mai's fingers intertwined with his. "That sounds good," she said. "But first, I want you to kiss me. Come with me … let's have some privacy."

"Mai, I've had a long day listening to Qin whining. I'm tired."

Mai pouted. "Well fine, Zuko. If you don't want to kiss your girlfriend …" She began to storm off.

Zuko ran to catch up with her. "Okay, okay. It's just that … this isn't like you, Mai. Not at all."

"I know," she said. "It's just that I want to be the perfect girlfriend for my Fire Lord. And one day the perfect wife. And I missed you while you were away. Oh, Zuko, please …" She ran her hands through his thick hair. "I just want to kiss you … just for a little bit. Just a bit of privacy, where it's only the two of us. I missed you terribly."

Giving in, Zuko intertwined his fingers with her own, and she led him away from camp. "Mai," Zuko asked. "Don't you think this is a bit too far from the campsite?"

"Just a little further."

They came to a clearing. Mai turned, wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck. "Kiss me," she whispered.

He smiled. "You gotta take off your facemask," he said. His brow furrowed. There was something familiar about this scenario …

His mind was unclear, as though fog were rolling in.

Mai drew him in closer. "It'd be more fun if you did it …"

Nodding, Zuko reached up and unstrung Mai's mask. He allowed it to flutter off into the wind.

Only Mai was not in behind it.

And the next thing he saw were rows upon rows of jagged, white teeth.

The Sheitan Maid gripped him in now claw-like fingernails, and her jaws unhinged like a snake, ready to devour her prey.

Zuko screamed, waiting for the worst …

.

.

.

There was a yellow blur, and the Sheitan Maid released him, as though she had been burned.

Zuko looked around. Nothing else was there.

The Sheitan Maid was sprawled on the ground. Zuko took a step back.

With a horrifying shriek, the Maid's clothing tore off, revealing a grey, scaly, twisted, monstrous body. The Maid's back arched, and long back hair flowed over yellow eyes. Her mouth was open, spilling saliva onto the ground.

Zuko turned and ran. He spared a glance over his shoulder.

The Maid was on her back, yet she was on all fours, racing towards Zuko like a twisted, deformed spider.

Pulling back on her haunches, the Maid hurled herself at Zuko. He ducked, as she landed in a tree branch. She rushed him again.

Zuko ran, firing shots of flame at her. She dodged left and right, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He began shouting into the night. "Jee! Qin! Somebody!"

His foot caught on a twisted gnarl of a tree root, and he tumbled down a ravine, near a crystalline pond.

He hit his head as he landed and saw stars.

Above, the Maid was watching, ready to go on the attack.

She leaped for Zuko's throat, as he rolled out of the way. He grabbed a tree branch, igniting it on fire, using it as a weapon.

The Maid flipped herself onto her gnarled feet, her arms outstretched.

And to Zuko's utter horror, she sprouted large, bat-like wings from her shoulders.

The Maid flew straight for him. He ducked, swinging his branch. He caught her, grazing her stomach. The Maid let out a bloodcurdling, shrill shriek, before she charged again.

Her claw-like feet grasped Zuko by the shoulders, lifting him off the ground, hoisting him high, high above the tree branches.

Zuko closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He lit his hands on fire, reached up, and grasped the Maid's ankles.

The Maid shrieked, releasing him. As he fell, he lit fire from his heels. He was nowhere near as good as Azula or his father at using Firebending to fly. He tumbled horizontally, plunging for the ravine below.

The flames from his feet sputtered, then went out. Zuko's eyes widened as he realized he was going to hit the ground.

Concentrating, the flames kicked out from his feet just before he met the dirt, stopping him in mid-air. Only a few inches from being turned into splat on the ground.

Above, the Maid circled, and charged again.

Zuko lit his hands on fire preparing to counterattack.

Something yellow flew over his head, charging the Maid. The Maid hissed and screeched, before turning and flying deep into the night.

The yellow blur turned, racing towards Zuko, and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

"Zuko … wake up, sleepyhead."

A twelve-year old Zuko awoke groggily in his comfortable bed, in the palace. The morning sun shone into his bedroom.

Someone jumped onto his bed and tickled his belly.

"And how did my special boy sleep?"

"Mooom!" whined Zuko. "I am not a baby anymore."

Ursa held him close to her heart. "You are my baby. You always will be. I will always be with you and in you. No matter how close we are, or no matter how far apart." Ursa held his face in her hands. "I will always love you, Zuko. I will never be far from you …"

.

.

.

Zuko awoke in the middle of the forest floor. The sun had risen. "Fire Lord! Fire Lord Zuko!"

His men had organized a search party. He could hear Jee's voice. "The trail leads in this direction."

The soldiers found Zuko, who was sitting up in the clearing, leaves in his hair. "Sir! Are you alright?!"

Zuko held his head in his hands. "Never better …"

"We can't find Fin, sir. He disappeared in the night."

Zuko nodded grimly, a sneaking suspicion rising in his gut.

"We're all a little shook up," General Shinu said. "After Qin's ghost story, I didn't get a wink of sleep."

Zuko nodded. "It's Autumn. It's Equinox time. I think we're all entitled to one good scare." He turned to Jee. "Get the men, expand your search. We will find Fin, no matter what."

"At once sir."

As the soldiers led him back to camp, Zuko's thoughts were on the dream he had, and the yellow blur that had scared the Maid off.

In his heart of hearts, he knew that the dream was no ordinary dream.

The gold-stag had shown him his deepest desire …

.

.

.

The Tale of Toph

Toph rode on a wave of earth, kicking her legs up and down, flying fast through the grassy plains of the western Earth Kingdom.

She had ridden a full several days, stopping only for rest, bathroom and nuts and berries that she picked from shrubs and trees.

But she had to find Aang at the Fire Nation.

She regretted leaving her parents to languish in Ba Sing Se, arrested for the escape of Long Feng. Did she believe they were guilty? No.

By the same stroke, she couldn't just abandon Aang. Not after receiving his letter. He warned of bloodshed and chaos being unleashed – and soon. So as much as it pained her, she had to find Aang in the Fire Nation.

The world could very well depend on it.

Her stomach rumbled, and she realized that she should take a breather. She slowed down in the middle of a large cornfield and bent over, catching her breath. She supposed she was on a farm. Sliding her feet along the ground, she sensed that the cornfield went on for acres. In the distance, there was a small farmhouse with various livestock.

She held her stomach as the hunger pains gnawed away at her. "Okay stomach, I'll fill 'ya up." She touched an ear of corn. "I don't think the farmer will mind if I help myself to one husk …" Her fingers closed around the corn husk, preparing to pull.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you …"

Toph jerked her hand back as if she was burned. "Who said that?!" She "looked around" with her feet, but she couldn't sense anyone. She shook her head. "I've really got to eat something … I'm hallucinating from hunger!"

She grasped the corn husk.

"I really would not do that if I were you."

"Okay, who are you and where are you?"

"Can't you see me?"

Toph pointed at her milky eyes. "I'm blind!"

"Oh. Well that's really too bad. You're missing out on some real eye candy over here!"

Toph's eye twitched. "I'm sorry … who are you again?"

"The farmer called me Skippy!"

Toph frowned. "Skippy?"

"Well, he didn't definitively name me. He just hoisted me up here and said 'there 'ya go, Skippy!"

"Wait – farmer … hoisted? You wanna fill the girl in here?"

"Are 'ya deaf too?"

Toph stood there, deadpan. "You're trying to tell me you're a scarecrow? A talking scarecrow?"

Skippy the Scarecrow smiled from his wooden pole, a permanent grin carved on his pumpkin head. At least Toph thought there was one. "I'm one-of-a-kind babe!"

"Don't call me 'babe.'"

"Say, you seem like a bright kid. How's about yous help a guy out, huh?"

Toph shrugged.

Skippy's pumpkin head looked from left to right.

"You wanna do me a favor? It's tedious being stuck out here all day ... would you mind letting me down from my pole so I can stretch out my legs?"

Shrugging again, Toph kicked her foot. The hole in the ground supporting the pole widened, allowing the pole to sink down and Skippy's boots to meet the earth. The Scarecrow detached himself and stepped onto the ground. His legs, being filled with nothing but straw, and forced to hold up a pumpkin head, wobbled like jelly, but that still didn't stop him from dancing around.

"Much better!" He patted Toph roughly on the head with his straw hands. Then, he inclined his head menacingly. "Now for some real mischief!"

Toph looked at him confused. "Mischief? Not that I'm not down for fun, but I got places to be …"

"Oh come on, don't be such a boob! What's say yous and me, we go into the village and play some practical jokes, eh?"

"I suppose I could spare a few minutes," Toph said, rubbing her chin. "What'd you have in mind?"

.

.

.

An old lady was in her kitchen, preparing a beautiful pumpkin pie for fall. She had picked out several pumpkins to carve up and had lined them up on her windowsill. She hummed as she wrapped a plaid apron around her front.

"Hey lady, don't you know plaid went out of style ages ago?" a voice from one of the pumpkins said. The lady screamed and ran out of the room flailing her arms.

From outside the window, Toph and the headless Skippy were doubled over in bouts of laughter.

.

.

.

A large man waddled down a street, eating an ice cream come. He noticed a coin on the ground. Bending over to pick it up, his shirt hiked up, exposing his underwear.

Skippy ran up behind him and gave him a deep wedgie, before kicking him in the rear for good measure.

Toph rubbed the back of her head as the poor man dropped his ice cream and began bawling. She didn't think that prank was all that funny …

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday to you!" A little boy was excited, as he was outside surrounded by his parents and friends.

"Now make a wish!"

The little boy inhaled and prepared to blow with all his might.

Skippy appeared out of nowhere with a handheld fan and used it to wave the candles out. He waved with such force, that the icing flew into the little boy's face.

Skippy burst into laughter as the little boy threw himself into his mother's arms, his birthday ruined.

"Happy Birthday, kid! And Happy New Year!" Skippy ran off, arms flailing, laughing.

Toph stood there, her face turning red with anger. This was getting out of hand …

.

.

.

A girl was sitting in a hair salon in the village, prepared for a haircut. "It's our one-year anniversary," she was saying to the hair stylist. "He's taking me to my favorite restaurant. Oh, I hope he proposes! I want to look my best."

The hairstylist turned around – it was Skippy in the stylist's outfit. "No problemo!" He went nuts, cutting and snipping.

When he was done, he had given the girl a complete mohawk. She burst into tears, running out of the salon.

Skippy laughed hilariously.

Toph stood in the corner, arms folded. "That's not funny."

"Oh, what do you know?"

"I happen to be the world's greatest prankster! Do you know how often I've gotten Sokka? But your pranks are getting more and more mean-spirited – even for me! That poor girl had a special evening planned and you ruined it!" She turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the Fire Nation to save the world."

Skippy stared her down as she exited the salon.

.

.

.

Toph had returned on her path to the cornfield, hoping it would take her on a shortcut on her journey.

The sun was begging to lower in the sky, casting a blood-red glare over the horizon. She decided to help herself to some corn and sat down, enjoying her paltry dinner.

Ahead, in the corn row, something rustled.

Toph's head perked up. Tossing the now-devoured corn cob to the side, she stood up. "Hello?" She reached out with her senses.

Skippy emerged from among the corn, holding a slice of cake on a paper plate.

Toph scoffed and turned to walk the other way.

"Wait!" Skippy called.

"Not interested," she said, continuing to walk.

"I got you a piece of cake!"

"Don't want any!"

"Banana cream!"

She stopped.

Skippy held it up. "An apology cake. I'm sorry about earlier, Toph. I guess I was just so excited to be able to roam free for the first time, that I got a bit carried away."

Toph turned. "An apology cake, you say?"

Skippy nodded and held it out her. "Do you accept my apology?"

The dinner had been paltry, and Toph was having a sugar craving right about now. "Eh, sure, why not?" She took the cake from Skippy, along with the fork, and took a nice big bite, enjoying the banana cream filling.

Skippy held his hands up to his pumpkin head and chuckled.

"What was that?" Toph asked between chews.

Skippy instantly stood rigid. "Nothing, nothing. How's the cake?"

Toph took another bite. "Absolutely delicious. Where'd you get it?"

Skippy chuckled again. Toph narrowed her eyes. "Skippy … where did you get the cake?"

Skippy could barely contain his laughter. "Well … there was an old folk's home … you know, for old people whose kids didn't want them …"

A sudden twinge of pain twisted in Toph's stomach. "Skippy …"

The scarecrow was laughing harder now. "And that cake … was made for one of their residents who … has trouble getting things moving …"

Her stomach gurgled, and she was hit another pang of pain. "I … will pull … your stuffing out … bit … by bit …"

Skippy was doubled over. "In short, it has a very potent laxative in it! And you devoured it in five seconds flat!"

Toph herself was doubled over. "I … I will get you … for this …!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Skippy turned and his loopy legs began running, bouncing along on straw, his arms out, laughing hysterically.

Toph tried to chase him, but the stomach cramps hit hard again.

She stood there, doubled over as Skippy ran further into the distance. "I'm free!" he yelled. "Free! The world is my playground!"

And out of nowhere, a buzzard-hawk swooped in, grabbed Skippy between her talons, and took off high into the air, carrying the writhing scarecrow high towards the setting sun.

Toph turned and ran into the cornfield as nature called.

.

.

.

When Toph was … ahem … done with the deed, she emerged from the cornfield feeling mighty refreshed.

PLOP!

From out of nowhere, a pumpkin head landed at her feet, splattering into a dozen orange pieces on the ground. Toph screamed as her face was covered in pulp. Seeds flew everywhere as the buzzard-hawk circled above.

But on the bright side, the buzzard-hawk's newly hatched babies were kept nice and warn in the chilly Autumn air by lots and lots of straw … and a pair of farmer's overalls …

.

.

.

The Tale of Iroh

Iroh sat in a cell deep in the heart of a warehouse in Ba Sing Se. Mr. Beifong and the Cabbage Man were his only cellmates. Iroh sat, meditating, trying to channel all the good vibes of the universe into his being, making the best of his situation.

A shadow fell over them. Iroh's eyes opened as Loi, the betrayer, and Lieutenant Sen stood there. Lieutenant Sen pointed at Iroh. "You. They want you."

Iroh blinked. "Me? Will they interrogate me?"

Mr. Beifong stood up. "This is outrageous! You cannot keep us here! And you will not torture Iroh -."

Iroh cut him off. "I will bear it," he said. "Though they will get no information from me."

Sen opened the door, roughly grabbed Iroh, and shoved him into the hallway before locking the door up. As Sen led him away, Iroh's eyes made contact with Loi's …

.

.

.

"Inside there." Sen held open a door leading to dank, dark room. Iroh stared at it steadfastly, prepared to brave whatever was inside.

He nodded at Sen and entered the room. Sen closed the door after him, leaving Iroh alone in the dark.

.

.

.

"Sit," came a female voice.

Instantly, purple torches lit throughout the room. Iroh's eyes scanned the contents of the room. This was no torture chamber.

It was a library.

And in the center of the library, a Pai Sho table was set up. At one end sat Merilina, the fox mask covering her face except her lips, her shoulders draped in the finest furs. She smiled and gestured at the game table. "I assume you know how to play …?"

Iroh was taken aback but nodded. "I have some experience in the game …"

He sat opposite Merilina. "I understand you favor the White Lotus gambit," she said. "An old, old play, but an effective one." Her long nails circled one of the game tiles, before she clanked it into a spot. Her first move.

"Sometimes, newer is not better …" Iroh replied, countering with his move, pinning her game piece into place.

A small smile played on Merilina's lips. "You do know how to play … but I am of the philosophy that old, no matter how effective, is still old. We need fresh moves in this game. A new system of play. New strategies, new techniques."

"New is also effective in many ways," Iroh added. "But just because something is new, does not mean that the old should be discarded fully either. Enhanced, maybe … but not thrown away …"

Merilina moved another piece into position. "Sometimes, to reinvigorate a game, it is better to start completely new. Though we are in agreement … some new things are not good either and must be completely destroyed." She smiled softly as she countered Iroh's strategy.

Iroh nodded in agreement. "In some ways, we see eye to eye. But my question is – why eliminate all of the old techniques? Why not include the good elements of both old and new?"

"The old has had its time to work. It has failed to breathe new life into the game. I will do that."

Iroh sighed as he countered one of Merilina's moves. "Let us speak openly … what do you hope to gain by destroying the World Peace Coalition?"

"The old ways have blinded you indeed, if you cannot see our goal." Merilina was backing Iroh into a corner in the game. "Though I do agree with you … some old strategies must be employed to further the agenda of the new … yes, you will see our strategy. It is as old as time, yet it will usher in a new era … when we have burned everything to the ground, you will see …"

Iroh gave her a knowing smile. "Yes. Perhaps. But I wouldn't be too overconfident. Perhaps I have utilized a time-honored strategy as well. Perhaps I have lured you into a false sense of security, so that you would make a fatal blunder …" He moved the White Lotus tile into position. "I believe that is game …"

Merilina looked down at the game board. She stared hard. Then she stared back at Iroh, who was leaning in his seat, arms folded, confident.

The leader of the Court stood up. "You may have won the small game, General Iroh. But in the real world … the Court is already ten steps ahead of any move you might make." She made for the door, drawing her furs tightly around her shoulders. "Lieutenant Sen will show you back to your cell."

And with that, she exited, leaving Iroh sitting there, confident and gloating in his temporary victory …

.

.

.

The Tale of Aang

"The Creature's trail has gone cold …"

Nav sheathed his weapons as he and Aang arrived on Appa at the shores of the Fire Nation.

Aang nodded.

"Your foe – what did you call him?"

"The Dragon Golem," replied Aang.

"He is heading to the capitol. He is your quarry. Mine is still on the loose." He threw his jacket over his shoulders. "I will track the Beast down … and when I do, I will summon for you. Keep an eye out for my messenger hawk. And a final warning before I leave – you must not Energybend again! For the sake of your soul, promise me."

"I promise. But can't I persuade you to stay?" Aang asked.

"No," Nav said. "Our destinies are split … but one day our roads will converge. I will see you again, Avatar Aang." He bowed low, Aang returning the gesture.

And he watched as Nav began his long trek through the Fire Nation.

Aang patted Appa on the head. "Let's take a break, buddy. Before we head on to the capitol. Maybe we'll find a nice village to get some dinner and we can spend the night. Last time I was in the Fire Nation I had to camp out. Maybe we can find a nice inn?"

.

.

.

It wasn't too long before Aang found a small, quaint Fire Nation Village. He walked through it, watching the children playing.

A small little girl with bright yellow hair waved merrily at him. "Can I pet your bison?"

Aang laughed. "Of course!"

The little girl ran up to Appa, lovingly stroking his head. "What's his name?"

"Appa. What's yours?"

"Serena."

Aang smiled warmly as the little girl named Serena buried her face into Appa's fur, and Appa licked her face. "He likes you," Aang chuckled.

"I love him," the little girl said. "Thanks, Mister!" She took off running, laughing at the same time.

Aang found an old inn, and his stomach grumbled. He turned to Momo and Appa. "Alright guys – hang out here. I'll get us some grub."

Gathering his staff, Aang entered the inn.

Everyone in the inn stared at him. Many of them shot him dirty looks.

"Go back to the Earth Kingdom," one yelled.

"Haven't you done enough damage to the Fire Nation?"

"Ignore them," came a woman's voice. She was a middle-aged woman with a careworn face. She wore a hat on her head and a scarf around her neck. Her arms were covered in long sleeves. "They just don't know how to respect their Avatar."

The Fire Nation local laughed. "Leave it to the Earth Kingdomer to be the Avatar lover."

"You're from the Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked.

The woman pursed her lips as she sat him down at a table. She buttered him some bread and poured him some water. "I am from many kingdoms. We have moved around a lot …"

Aang nodded. "And why is that?"

"You're awfully inquisitive for a young man. Eat. And don't pry into things that don't concern you."

Aang's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you …"

"Terese …" came a voice from the kitchen.

The woman's eyes paled. "Great! He's in one of his moods!" Gathering her skirts, she stormed off into the kitchen. Aang nibbled on the moldy bread as he heard yelling.

After a few minutes, Terese emerged, holding the side of her face. An Earth Kingdom man was yelling at her, spit spraying from his mouth, before vanishing into the kitchen.

Aang stared at Terese as she returned, trying to cover up the fact that she was crying. "It may not be my business," Aang said, "but why do you let your husband treat you like that?"

"He is not my husband," she said forcefully. "Finish your bread. On the house. Then get out."

Aang nodded. "If you're in some kind of trouble -."

"Get out!" she yelled.

Gathering his staff, Aang exited the tavern.

.

.

.

Aang sat by a fountain in the village square, stroking Momo's ears. He was deep in thought.

"Mr. Avatar?"

Aang looked up … it was one of the Fire Nation men from the tavern. "Yes," Aang said, clutching his staff. Can I help you?"

The man sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier to you in the tavern. A lot of us are angry about losing the war … but after seeing you talking to Terese today, I know you only want to help people …"

"I don't understand," Aang said. "What's going on with her?"

"Sarouk is not her husband," the Fire Nation man said. "I support her business because I feel bad for her, but Sarouk is a ruthless man. He kidnapped Terese and forces her to work for him here … he took her from her home in the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation so she can't be tracked …"

"How does he keep her from running away?" Aang asked.

"He uses his Earthbending to frighten her into submission. And she is not likely his only one, just the latest I fear. I think he's a kidnapper … there were many stories, near the western border of the Earth Kingdom, of women going missing. Women who would bear bruises … many of them were with Sarouk when he lived there. I think he sells a lot of the women into slavery too."

Aang remained silent.

The Fire Nation looked at Aang. "I argue with Terese about the war, but she's a kindly woman under it all. If you can do anything to help her …" The man got up and left.

Aang sat there. A voice in the back of his head, like Ozai's, told him: You know what to do. You can save this woman with just the slightest effort. How many women has he hurt with his Earthbending? To use a gift such as bending to harm others is simply … unforgivable …

Aang remembered the warnings from Brother Truth and Nav. He couldn't Energybend again.

Could he?

As Aang was sitting, he heard a small voice. "What a cute little lemur!"

He looked up. Serena, the little girl, was standing there grinning. "May I pet him?"

Aang smiled and patted the edge of the fountain for the little girl to join him. The little girl giggled as Momo curled up in her lap and she stroked his ears. She looked up at Aang. "You seem sad …"

Aang sighed. "There's a woman who was kidnapped by a slaver, forced to work day and night. She gets threatened with his Earthbending if she disobeys him…"

The girl looked up at him. "Mr. Avatar, why don't you just take away his bending like you did the Fire Lord's? Then the lady can be set free?"

Aang sat there. "Because … because what I did was evil!"

"How?"

Aang looked up at the sky. How could he explain this to a child?

Serena continued to talk. "I think if you can save people with it, you should do it. You're the Avatar! When people are in need, you should do what it takes to help them! That's what my mommy always says to me!"

Aang contemplated the little girl's words. "I made a promise not to do it again …"

Serena snuggled up with Momo and looked at Aang with bright eyes. "Mommy says that it's okay to break a promise, if someone is being hurt …" She returned Momo to Aang's arms. "Thanks for letting me play with your pets! Bye Mr. Avatar!" She ran off giggling.

Aang stared off into the horizon, his conscience weighing heavy on his stomach.

.

.

.

That night, while Aang was sleeping on the outskirts of town with Momo and Appa, he heard a woman crying.

Gathering his staff, he walked towards the inn.

There was yelling and a woman was heard pleading. "I just want to see my family again … I have a son! I won't tell anyone, please, just let me go!"

With firm resolution, Aang entered the inn.

For a moment there was silence.

Then Terese ran out of the tavern and turned, watching.

Through the window, she saw red and blue lights flashing.

She turned and ran out of the town, finally free to find her family …

.

.

.

The Tale of Azula

The deranged Fire Princess was wheeled through the corridors of the Fire Nation capitol's Prison Tower, wearing a mask over her face. The nurse pushing her was led by two guards; she hummed merrily. "Did you sleep well, Princess?"

A throaty growl tore from her throat.

The nurse smiled. "I will take that as a 'yes.' Well, you'll be thrilled to know that you have a very special session this morning. A nice man who is going to make you feel all better! Doesn't that sound nice?"

Another growl.

"That's good. And here we are!"

.

.

.

Inside a room, Fire Lord Zuko was standing with a short, squat man wearing Earth Kingdom colors. The squat man sported a dark brown goatee with round spectacles. He clutched a clipboard.

Zuko gave him a polite bow. "Dr. Pippinpaddle Oppsokopolis, thank you for coming on such short notice …"

"Please, you may call me 'Dr. P.' for short. And the honor is all mine. Especially after the misunderstanding in Omashu … apparently an identity thief was using my name and was responsible for the mishap with the mail chutes …"

Zuko rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just glad that you're here. Can you help her?"

"If I can't, I will eat my moustache …"

And with that, the door opened and the nurse wheeled Azula in. Azula stared hard at her brother, her eyes never leaving his. The nurse removed the mask from Azula's face. "You'll understand, Princess, why I can't free you from this gurney?"

"Would it have something to do with the fact that I would personally hunt you down and disembowel your husband while you watch?"

The nurse nodded and smiled. "Yes. That."

Zuko nodded at the psychiatrist. "Dr. P – I leave her in your care." He and the nurse left with the guards, leaving the doctor and Azula alone in the room. The doctor scanned his notes, before sitting down in a big comfy armchair, looking at the Princess.

Azula stared at him hard. "This is a big waste of both our times, doctor. But, since I have no choice in the matter, I will humor you."

Dr. P. smiled, jotting notes. "You seem to have built up quite a wall, Princess. The last four doctors gave up on you."

Azula laughed. "The one made the mistake of letting me out of my restraints. He wanted to 'show me that he trusted me.' It would 'help grow the bond between doctor and patient.'"

"And what happened to him, Azula?"

"I pushed him out the window." She laughed. "He's still in a wheelchair!"

Dr. P. nodded. "You seem to have an aversion to being vulnerable. Why is that, Azula?"

"Did I say I had an aversion? Oh good doctor, I fear nothing. I am vulnerable to nothing."

"I see." More notes. "This is a safe place, Azula. I will share nothing you say to me. It will be okay to be vulnerable here. You may even find yourself. Out of your vulnerabilities will come your strength."

Azula blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I am strong. I have no vulnerabilities."

"We will see." He adjusted his glasses. "Tell me about your childhood, Azula. How would you characterize it?"

Azula thought for a second.

.

Azula was a little girl, laughing hysterically while she melted all of Zuko's little toy soldiers. Zuko sat huddled in a corner, crying in terror, watching his army men turn into little piles of goop on the floor. Azula's cackling never ceased, her shadow towering over her brother …

.

"Fairly typical," she replied.

"Did you have friends?" the doctor asked. "What did you do for fun?"

.

Mai, five years old, watched in horror with Zuko and several other children. Azula was on a stage dressed as a magician. "And for my next trick – I am going to saw someone in half!"

An oblong box was wheeled out, with Ty Lee's face and legs sticking out.

Azula grinned as she wielded a razor-sharp saw and began sawing into the box.

Sweat started pouring from Ty Lee's face. She turned to the audience in terror. "Guys! I don't think this is a trick! I think she's really gonna do it!"

.

"We had a blast," Azula replied.

"You seem to have expressed a lot of pent-up anger and hostility, according to your prior therapists. A compulsive taste for violence. A need to hurt others – especially those bigger than you. Do you like to hurt people, Azula?"

She licked her lips. "Love it," she replied.

"And why do you think that is?"

"Power. Showing another that you have power over them. That you can dominate them, not just physically. In all reality, good doctor, I use actual violence very little. People do not react the same to overt violence as they do to the mere threat of violence. Pure violence provokes in them terror, which in turn provokes a flight-or-fight response. Terrorized people may cower and submit … but they may also lash out, like an abused pup. But the threat … oh, the threat is so much more effective. It terrifies the person into submission, but not enough to force them to defend themselves. That is true power, doctor."

"So you dominate others … to gain power over them?"

"Exactly."

"I see." He jotted again. "And why do you think you need more power, Azula?"

"Oh doctor, power itself is its own reward."

"Did you feel powerless as a child?"

Azula smirked. "Never. Father taught me from a young age to never let anyone get an advantage over you. Dominate everyone around you, demoralize them, and you will never be powerless."

"And was there ever anyone for whom your threats couldn't give you what you want?"

Azula went silent.

"Princess? Was there ever anyone immune to your threats?"

Azula looked away. "I suppose there was one person … not that I care …"

"Why don't we explore that?" the doctor asked.

Azula remained silent. The doctor stared at her. "If you're not ready, then maybe we'll move on. How about pets. Did you have any pets?"

.

The turtle-ducks in the pond of the Royal Palace played happily, till a dark shadow fell over them and they huddled together.

.

"Plenty. But Mother would never allow me to be alone with them. She didn't trust me …"

"Trust you to do what, Azula?"

.

Several hours had passed. The doctor was sweating, his shirt soaked and glasses askew. "Princess … you've got to give me something! Isn't there anything you're afraid of? Anything that you feel threatened by?"

Azula shrugged. "Face it, doctor. You will fail to treat me. That's because number one, there's nothing wrong with me. And number two, you've never had a patient like me."

The doctor nodded. "No. No I haven't."

"Tell me, doctor. Let's reverse the positions … what are you afraid of?"

The doctor shook his head. "I am not the patient here …"

"And yet you're covered in sweat. Quite profusely. Do I scare you?"

Dr. P. didn't answer.

"It's okay if I do. I won't be offended. It's the truth. I scare many people. I scare you. I scared my brother. My subordinates knew better than to question me. My orders were explicit and were always carried out with the utmost rigidity. My men knew that any deviation would be met with immediate … termination …"

"Let's discuss fear then," the doctor said. "I am of the persuasion that fear is the opposite of love. That people are afraid because they have a lack of love. So, whose love do you lack?"

Azula laughed. "Your question already assumes too much. You're begging the question that I fear anything, and thus lack love. Face it, doctor … I have a greater grasp of human psychology than even you do …"

"But you did not answer the question …"

"Let's focus the question where it should be … your thesis is that I have fear, because I lack love. But you seem quite fearless doctor. Am I to assume that you do not lack love?"

"I do not," the doctor said. "I have everything I need."

"Do you have children?"

"Yes. They are fully grown."

"And where do they live?"

"My son is in Omashu, my daughter is in Ba Sing Se. But that is not -."

"And how often do you see them?" Azula asked.

"That's neither here nor there. I am not the patient, as I said -."

"Your response, your defensiveness, gives you away," Azula replied. "So you don't see them. So you lack what you feel is adequate love from your offspring. So what is the fear in your life that grows from that?"

There was silence.

"Do you have a wife …?"

"I refuse to humor your questions!"

Azula's eyes widened. "You must have! To have had two children. So what happened?" She cocked her head, gazing at him. "Don't bother to deny it, doctor. Your very face tells me what happened. You carry it in your wrinkles. You weren't good enough for your wife … she met someone more rugged, didn't she? She left you for a better man. A genetically superior alpha male … and now, not even your children talk to you. Aaah, I see it on your face – there lies your fear. This is why you traveled to the Fire Nation all the way from Omashu … you're afraid of your empty home. You fear the dark, lonely house. Dinners alone at night. Sleeping by yourself in the bed. You fear that one day, you will nod off in your armchair, that you will pass on in your sleep, and no one will even realize – or care - that you're gone … tell me doctor, have I correctly diagnosed your fear?"

Dr. P, with a trembling hand, scooped up his notebook and drew on his coat. "I am very sorry, Princess." He was shaking. "I cannot continue with you. I cannot treat you …"

"Aren't you going to eat your moustache?" she asked.

He glared at her. "I always thought everybody could be saved. That is, until I met you. You are pure evil."

Azula was grinning.

He adjusted glasses. "You are a monster …"

And with that, he briskly walked through the door, gingerly closing it behind him.

And Azula was alone, strapped to the gurney.

The corners of her lips dropped down.

A monster …

She opened her mouth and spoke to the empty seat before her. There was a new tone to her voice. A slight hint of sorrow. "You asked what I fear, because you wanted to know where I lacked love …" She spoke to the empty air, but no one would be here to hear her.

Yet she continued on anyway.

"… I am afraid … the one person in my life who should have given me complete, full unconditional love abandoned me … Zuko always received love from her … she always hugged him, held him … I cannot remember even receiving a single kiss on the forehead from her … she was always disgusted by me … I don't think she could even stand holding me as an infant …"

The corners of her eyes sagged as she stared at the empty wall.

"My own mother thought I was a monster …"

A lone tear dropped to the floor below, staining the stone.

And that's all that was shed.

Azula grit her teeth, a rage rising in her the likes of which the world had never seen before.

"But I'll show her! I'll show them all! If she and the rest of the world think I'm a monster, then that's exactly what I'll be! They will know my fear as I destroy everyone and everything they hold dear!"

.

.

.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to thank everyone for the favs, subscriptions and reviews you left! I appreciate each and every one.

Now, the next two chapters will be a two-parter, just like the Invasion episodes from Book 3. The villains finally put their plans into motion. This will jump-start the story into its full-blown plot for the remainder of the story, up through the finale. At this point, I don't know how many chapters in total the story will have. I would like to keep it around 20-25 chapters like the show (each chapter as an episode) but I may have to expand the chapter count.

In any event, to show my appreciation, I have written a small trailer for the two-part mid-season finale. Both chapters are already written (I wrote them before this chapter) and I will spend the next few days tweaking them to my liking and editing them. I will post the first part early this week and the second part later in the week.

But to tide you over, please enjoy the trailer for the two-part mid-season finale:

.

.

.

The screen starts black … we hear Iroh's voice:

"This day … this is a black day …"

.

Azula's voice is next. "I take it the revolution has begun at last?"

"Yes. At last."

.

We open on a caravan of Fire Nation soldiers, marching on the Royal Palace, with carts full of blasting jelly …

.

The Dragon Golem walks through a crowd of people fighting in the Fire Nation capitol. Around him, a crowd of people screams.

"The true Fire Lord must rise! Down with the usurper!"

.

Zuko is standing in amongst the crowd. He points angrily. "I don't need the Avatar! I will take you down myself, Seizon!"

The Dragon Golem stands there, unfazed. "An Agni Kai … for the throne!"

.

Iroh stands up. "It is time. Time for us to answer the call of duty …"

.

The end begins …

.

The screen goes black again. When it reopens, we are met with flashes.

.

The Fire Nation palace is burning.

.

Ba Sing Se is burning.

.

The Water Tribes are in chaos.

.

Zuko rushes down an underground corridor, chasing Azula as she taunts him.

.

Flames spread into the night. The Red Oni appears in the midst of them, dueling someone.

.

Sokka, Toph, Suki, and the Kyoshi Warriors stand on a green airship. Aang and Katara watch from Appa's saddle, with smoke rising high in the distance.

"Team Avatar Forever!"

.

Zuko gets blasted back by fire in an Agni Kai ring.

.

The green airship is engaged in a high-speed chase with two Fire Nation airships.

.

Aang screams as he pilots Appa, evading fireballs.

.

A figure dressed as the Blue Spirit fights off enemies.

.

The Dragon Golem watches confidently as a battle ensues below him.

.

Ba Sing Se is burning. The Earth King is on his knees surrounded by Dai Li. Long Feng levitates a boulder over Keui's head. "You knew this day was coming …"

.

Zuko duels someone in an Agni Kai ring. He is getting the tar kicked out of him. He is simply no match for his foe.

.

Aang has his fingers on someone's forehead and neckline. Red and blue lights rise into the sky…

.

Azula is onboard an airship gloating as she duels Suki and Ty Lee, neither able to get an advantage over her.

.

Katara runs along a bridge of ice in midair.

.

The Red Oni and the Blue Spirit duel with broadswords on a flaming rooftop.

.

A flotilla of Fire Nation airships floats in the Southern seas. They are protecting something in an iceberg underwater. Guarding it.

We zoom in on the iceberg – a boy is frozen inside of it.

.

Aang and Katara share a fateful kiss.

.

All these images flash in a final crescendo as the "Avatar: The Last Airbender" theme song begins to play.

.

There is one final flash. Zuko is standing before the Dragon Golem who slowly removes his helmet.

Zuko falls to his knees in horror …

.

The Team Returns: Part One – Revolution and Part Two – Agni Kai

Coming soon …


	10. The Team Returns Part One: Revolution

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is part 1 of my two-part, mid-season finale, which sets the stage for the rest of the story. I hope everyone enjoys! Brace yourselves!

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Ten:

The Team Returns – Part One: Revolution

.

.

.

The world is at peace. The world is at balance. The war is finally over. All nations now cooperate for peace and the common good. The optimists among us see a time of peace and prosperity. Good times are ahead. The pessimists cannot see how things can return to normal. The realists know that it will be tough but are confident that the good times can return.

But peace does not come fully intact.

There will always be those in the shadows, looking to break the balance.

Those whose ideologies, though promising a future utopia, requires bloodshed to bring it about. Peace, through death.

And so, as the sun rises on the beginning of the end of the world, those waking up on this fateful day have no idea that things are about to change.

Forever.

.

.

.

A caravan of Fire Nation soldiers, wheeling carts, marched in procession towards the Fire Nation's Royal Palace. The sun hung low as its morning rays creeped over the caldera. A slight chill caused many of them to wear slightly thicker armor. The Fire Nation was always warm, but even the crisp Autumn wind could bring temperatures below what the Fire Nation people typically enjoyed.

In the distance, an airship hovered in place. A soldier, dressed in Fire Nation armor, watched through a telescope.

"Are they moving into position?" came the impatient voice.

"They're reaching the destination now, sir."

The Dragon Golem sat on a throne aboard the airship, fingers impatiently drumming the arms of his chair. He stared at the soldier, hunger deep in his voice.

"Then it finally begins …"

The Dragon Golem stood and positioned himself in front of the window from the bridge of the airship, his cape flowing behind him.

The soldier gulped. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Standby. Let the blasting jelly and Qin do their work."

"And then, sir?"

"Then, I reveal myself to my people. My 'coming out party' as they say …"

.

.

.

Fire Nation Palace – Early Morning

Qin moved stealthily through the Fire Nation's Prison Tower. His brow furrowed and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He had to move quickly. His new master's soldiers would be in place soon.

The guards in the tower recognized him immediately. Offering bows of respect, they didn't stop him. After all, why would they? Qin was a high-ranking member within Fire Lord Zuko's Cabinet.

And so Qin briskly walked through the torch-lit dungeons, the glowing flames casting his shadow along the walls. There … finally. The cell he was looking for.

Turning a key provided oh-so-kindly by one of the guards after he told him that he needed to interrogate a specific prisoner, he felt the familiar click as the door unlocked. With a low creak, the door was pushed open.

And two pairs of eyes were staring at him in the darkness.

"A little early for feeding time, isn't it? Very well, I suppose I can force down the slop my brother so graciously offers me in the morning."

Qin bowed. "Princess Azula."

Azula was chained to the wall, a mask covering her face and mouth, special vents allowing for her to breathe. Her hair was disheveled and flowed down behind her back, and her face was covered in sweat and grime.

Yet she still managed to maintain her composure, her calm, regal demeanor as though she owned the Prison Tower and everyone in it.

The Princess stared Qin down. "War Minister. How nice of you to visit me in my fine accommodations. I suppose little Zuzu sent you here to check up on me? How nice of my big brother to think of me, as I rot here in my chains."

Qin shook his head. "I am not here on his behalf …"

"Oh? Because last I heard, you've been dangling from his arm like a basket of cherries. Taking his orders like a beast at the feet of its master. Ironic, since my Father made you War Minister. It's so good to see his loyalty rewarded …"

"Enough," Qin spat. "He is here."

The Princess rolled her eyes. "There are many 'he's' in the Fire Nation, you'll have to be more specific."

"Don't be obtuse. You know of whom I speak…"

"So the revolution has begun at last?"

"Yes. At last."

"I played my part already," Azula replied, sighing. "The little Airbender was only too happy to remove my bending. My Father's plan is working swimmingly. I've kept up my end of the plot. I sacrificed my bending for him already … what more does my Father require?"

Qin reached up and grabbed Azula's wrists, freeing her shackles. The Princess hastily gripped the back of her mask, ripping it off and tossing it aside. Her jaw clicked and her fingers twitched.

"You don't need your bending. You remember the role you played during the so-called invasion? During the Day of Black Sun." He led the Princess out the door. "We need you to do it again …"

"And what, pray tell, will you be doing, War Minister?"

"I will be attending to your brother …"

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se Dungeons – Morning

Iroh sat in his cell with the Cabbage Man and Mr. Beifong. The Cabbage Man was getting cabin fever and was beginning to rock back and forth in a fetal position. "How long have we been here? Days? Weeks? Years? What about my cabbage fields? My babies need me!" Mr. Beifong smacked him across the face. "Thanks for that," the Cabbage Man said, rubbing his cheek.

Iroh, meanwhile, was sitting there, cross-legged, a confident smile on his face. "Do not worry my friends. We will be free soon."

"Have you got a plan?" Mr. Beifong asked. "Tell us."

"Just sit here," Iroh shrugged.

His companions stared at him deadpan.

"Patience," the old general smiled. "With patience, any wall can come down."

There was the click of a door … and Loi stood there, a grim look on his face. The Cabbage Man started yelling. "That's the guy that turned us in! I oughta … I oughta …" He curled his fingers. "I'll claw your eyes out!" Mr. Beifong had to hold him back.

Iroh stood up and stared Loi down. And then, to the other two's utter consternation, Iroh began laughing and hugged Loi.

Seeing the looks on his companion's faces, Iroh laughed harder, clapping Loi on the shoulder.

"Ya' wanna fill us in there, buddy?" the Cabbage Man asked.

"Loi worked for me the whole time," Iroh replied, his grin spreading. "I always heard the rumors … a higher power, inside of the Order of the White Lotus. Loi has confirmed the existence of the Court. I learned much from its leader while I played Pai Sho with her. And Loi is in their confidence. He knows their plans."

"That's why I'm releasing you now," Loi replied. His face became very grim. "Iroh … it's happening today. The Revolution is happening today!"

.

.

.

Brother Truth sighed contentedly as he sat in an armchair in the Earth King's palace, a thick philosophical tome in his lap, and a cup of steaming tea in his fingers. He turned the page of his book, eyes scanning its contents behind his glasses. He took a sip of tea. The tea was a special blend. It was greatly relaxing and it was the same blend he used when making his predictions. It cleared his mind, allowing him to channel the cosmic mysteries of the universe. Setting the cup aside on an end table, Brother Truth felt a nice warmth overcoming him. He sighed, and before he knew it, he had closed his eyes …

.

.

.

Explosions.

Fire.

War and bloodshed on a global scale …

.

.

.

Brother Truth woke with a start. Sweat beaded down his face. This wasn't a just a dream.

It was a vision.

"Oh no …"

Tossing his book aside, Brother Truth jumped up from his seat and raced out the door.

.

.

.

Fire Nation Capitol – Late Morning

"Why are there so many soldiers carrying carts into the capitol?"

Fire Lord Zuko watched from a window in the Royal Palace, confusion etched across his face. Behind him, Qin stood there, hands folded.

"Fireworks," Qin replied. He sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but there is going to be a victory celebration here in the capitol. I planned it. Please don't tell anyone I told you!"

Zuko turned and looked out the window below. "A celebration? I could do with some relaxation …"

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko and Qin whirled around as Commander Jee appeared in the doorway, panting. "Sir – there's been an escape! Your father and sister have escaped!"

"What?! How?"

"Someone let them out, sir!"

Zuko's eyes were furrowed. "They can't bend … there's not much they can do. Are the checkpoints still in place?"

Jee nodded. "But sir, that's not even the biggest problem."

"What can possibly be a bigger problem than this?"

"Word has gotten out on the streets … before we even heard of it. Your father's supporters are massing crowds! There's a mob forming outside the Royal Palace … and the man leading them is demanding an audience with you! He's demanding you step down as Fire Lord, sir!"

His stomach sunk. He had a suspicious feeling who the leader was. "Gather my men," Zuko replied. "I'll meet with this … leader."

.

.

.

Commander Jee was right. There was indeed a mob forming outside of the Royal Palace. Zuko, in armor and a cape, marched with Commander Jee, General Shinu and Qin, flanked by Imperial Firebenders.

The mob was made up of various people. Peasants, nobility, Fire Nation soldiers. They held up signs as they chanted, demanding Zuko abdicate the throne.

"The true Fire Lord must rise!" people were shouting. "Down with the usurper!"

Zuko listened to the chants and, hearing the people's words, wondered if somehow, someway, they knew about the true heir.

Did they know about Seizon? Did he reveal himself to them?

The leader of the mob was standing on a wooden stage that had been set up in the square. He wore rust-colored Fire Nation armor with a spiked mask covering his face, a cape billowing in the wind.

"The current Fire Lord is a usurper!" he yelled at the crowd, to thunderous applause. "He must step down and give the true Fire Lord his throne back!"

"All hail Fire Lord Ozai!" one protestor shouted.

The Dragon Golem held up a hand. "No! Ozai is no longer fit to rule this nation. Will you trust the defense of our people to a non-bender? To a man who gambled the entire war effort on a single battle with the Avatar? Ozai lost us the war!"

"Then who is the rightful Fire Lord, if not Zuko?" someone from the front of the crowd asked.

The Dragon Golem stood tall. "I am!"

Everyone muttered and whispered, clearly confused.

"There is a living heir," the Dragon Golem continued. "One that yet lives, whose existence has been hidden from you! Zuko is not the rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne!"

"Enough!"

Zuko, flanked by Qin and Jee, ascended the steps of the stage. He was met with boos and hisses from the crowd.

The Dragon Golem was pleased. "Ah, so the illustrious 'Fire Lord' has decided to grace us with his presence after all …"

Zuko pointed a finger at the armored man. "You will clear the streets. You will round up your gang of thugs and you will leave the capitol!"

The Dragon Golem turned to the crowd. "Do you hear that? Your leader wants your voices silenced! He doesn't want to allow you to protest his anti-Fire Nation policies! His mind has been warped by his alliance with the Avatar. He doesn't speak for any of you! He doesn't fight for the Fire Nation! And now he wants to stifle your voices!"

"That's a lie!" Zuko replied. "Unlike my father, I allow peaceful protests." He pointed his finger at the Dragon Golem. "But this man is a terrorist!"

The Dragon Golem snickered. "So those that question the current Fire Lord are now terrorists?"

"Don't twist my words," Zuko hissed. "I received a letter from the Avatar! You're planning to attack the Fire Nation!"

"Why would I attack my own people?"

Zuko got up close to him. "I know who you are," he whispered. "I heard the truth from Father's own lips. If you would have come here peacefully, perhaps I would have given you your throne … but your actions at the Western Air Temple in attacking the Avatar have proven you're not worthy." Zuko turned and began walking off the stage.

"You have one hour to leave," he called over his shoulder. "The Avatar is on his way here now. If you are not gone, he will remove you!"

The Dragon Golem snickered. "The Fire Lord leaves with a threat of force, like a true coward! Hiding behind the Avatar! A man with no honor!"

Zuko stopped, his back to his antagonist. He slowly turned. "A parlay. You will meet me in the War Room in one hour. My men will escort you. Then we can discuss everything – in private."

.

.

.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jee asked as they marched towards the War Room as the hour neared its end. Zuko placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Jee, you learned to trust me during that storm, when we were chasing the Avatar. I'm asking you – have that same faith." Zuko turned and began to enter the War Room. "I am not to be disturbed."

"But sir – he's dangerous!"

"In case you've forgotten, Jee – so am I."

.

.

.

Zuko entered the War Room alone. He called out. "Seizon! Are you here!"

Silence.

I should've known he wouldn't show his face, Zuko thought. He turned to leave.

"Oh, I'm here brother. Not the person you were expecting, but I'm here …"

Zuko whirled around to find Azula, dressed in her typical Fire Nation armor, sitting in the Fire Lord's seat. Her face had been washed, her makeup redone, and her hair pulled back up into her signature bun with two bangs.

"Azula!"

"Hello, Zuzu. How I've missed our family chats."

"Enough of this! I know you and Father are working with Seizon! I don't know how or why, but I'm putting a stop to this right now!"

Azula leaped off the Fire Lord's platform and leaned casually against a pillar. "You're speaking in riddles brother. Who is Seizon and why should I know who he is?"

"Stop playing games, Azula! Father must've told you all about him!"

"No … I don't know anything about a Seizon." She looked up at him. "All I know is, Father has a plan and new allies … your reign will be short-lived!"

"I will stop you! The Avatar and I – together! We did it before, we'll do it again!"

"Oh, Zuzu – don't you know? It doesn't really matter who sits on the throne. No matter who reigns, Father will be the one pulling the strings. No matter who the Fire Lord is, the Fire Nation has won the war …"

"You keep saying that! What are you talking about?"

Azula laughed. "You'll see soon enough," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Enough. I'm taking you in."

"If you can."

"You don't have your bending anymore," Zuko replied. "It's over."

"As if I ever needed my bending to take you down, Zuzu …" She sighed, before flinging her arm at Zuko. A blade flew at his head. Twisting his body, the blade sailed right past his face, centimeters from skewering his eyes.

Cursing, he turned to see his sister, laughing, taking off through the War Room to a secret passage. He gave chase.

.

.

.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Earth King struggled to keep his hat in place as he was dragged down a hall by Brother Truth. Bosco the bear pranced behind them.

"Sir, your very life is in danger! We have to get you out of here!"

Keui shook his head. "I don't get -."

"I have had a vision," Brother Truth answered. "This morning. There will be a simultaneous attack on your grace … and on the Fire Nation. I have to get you out of here."

"Shouldn't you inform the guards?"

Brother Truth shook his head sadly. "No. They cannot be trusted. In my vision, I saw them. Their ranks have been infiltrated. Just like during the coup during the spring."

Keui wrenched his wrist out of Brother Truth's grip. "With all due respect, I need more substantial proof than a dream!"

Brother Truth turned and looked at the Earth King. "You appointed me as your Secretariat. You selected me because of the accuracy of my visions. I have never been wrong. Do you no longer have faith in me?"

Keui lowered his head apologetically. "Of course I do."

Brother Truth placed his hand on Keui's shoulder. "Then have faith in me now. Please. For the sake of your nation … of all nations! Please. If I am wrong, you can fire me. But for now, please trust in me."

The Earth King sighed. "Very well. Lead on."

They raced down the hallway …

… their path was blocked. Dozens of Earth Kingdom soldiers stood there, blocking them. Keui was suspicious. "Where are the generals?"

The guards parted the way, and a familiar face appeared. "Hello, Your Highness." Long Feng grinned. "How I've missed you."

.

.

.

"Come and get me, Zuzu!"

The chase had led them to the underground tunnels … the same ones Azula had led Team Avatar down during the invasion back in the summer.

"Give it up Azula! You can't possibly win!" He punched a jet of fire at his sister.

Azula darted out of its way. She leaped towards a wall, kicked off it, and landed on the rafters above. "Your aim is abysmal as ever, Zuzu!" She flung her wrist and another blade spun towards Zuko. The Fire Lord ducked, punching more fire at the ceiling.

Azula laughed as she ducked under his blast. "You're getting reckless, Brother! Perhaps you should step down as Fire Lord! Your emotions certainly haven't become clearer. Perhaps that's why you still can't generate lightning!" A blast from Zuko brought a pile of rubble down, missing her by inches.

She laughed. "You haven't learned a thing from being Fire Lord," she mocked as he advanced. "You still always fall for my tricks!"

"No more," Zuko replied. "I was a fool to think you could ever be rehabilitated. You think Mom thought of you as a 'monster?' Perhaps she was right!"

There was a subtle twinge in Azula's jaw, before she regained her composure. Zuko was now inches from her, yet she didn't back down. "That may be true, Big Brother. But I wasn't the only one she walked out on. She abandoned you as well! Face it, Zuzu – neither one of our parents wanted you. At least I had Father's love. You didn't get either!"

Zuko reached out and grabbed her by the front of her armor. "I'm ending this now!"

Azula's eyes gleamed. "Then do it! End me and prove that you're worthy of the title 'Fire Lord.'"

Zuko raised a hand, and Azula's manic grin grew wider.

And then there was nothing.

Zuko lowered his arm. "No. Not like this."

"I knew you didn't have it in you," Azula mocked. "That's why I let you capture me just now. Because I knew you wouldn't have the strength to do what needs to be done! You'll just let me live and I'll go on to break out again, hurt someone else. Let's face it Zuko, we both know that you don't have the strength to be a leader …"

Zuko stared deep into her cruel, gold eyes. "No. True strength is showing mercy to one who doesn't deserve it. Just like Aang did with Father." He released Azula, and she staggered back. "Aang showed true strength by sparing Father. I choose to follow his example. I'm taking you in alive."

"I knew you would say that." With a sudden flick, a blade appeared in Azula's wrist and she slashed Zuko across his chest. Wincing in pain, he looked up to see Azula already sprinting down the underground corridor.

She's heading for the bunker, Zuko realized. She thinks she can barricade herself in there.

At the end of the corridor was the bunker – the very same one Ozai hid himself in during the Day of Black Sun. This was where Zuko's ultimate decision – to help the Avatar – was solidified.

Azula tore into the bunker, Zuko on her heels. He released a jet of fire, which she gracefully ducked under.

The two circled each other in the bunker. Zuko noticed various weapons, barrels and crates had been stored here. Various wiring and ropes were attached to the barrels. Has she been planning this all along, he thought. Stockpiling weapons?

Azula reached behind her, grabbing a spear. With a snarl, she thrust it at Zuko. The Fire Lord sidestepped her attack and punched upward, snapping the spear neatly in half with Firebending.

Desperation growing, Azula grabbing several throwing knives. "I'll skewer you alive," she snarled, throwing one after another at her brother. Zuko dodged one, then another, then another. The final one was only a centimeter from his face, barely missing skewering his cheek. If anything, he thought, her aim has improved.

They continued to circle, Zuko pressing his advantage. "Azula – this has gone far enough! Stand down!"

"Never!"

Zuko punched forward. More flames issued out. Azula dove out of the way and they continued to circle.

And Azula was grinning.

"What could you possibly be smiling about?" an incredulous Zuko asked.

"At how utterly foolish you are," she gloated. "It is as I thought – you still haven't learned anything in your time as Fire Lord. Once again, you've done everything I've wanted you to."

"Stop with this crazy talk! You're finished! You can't bend! You can't even stand up to me anymore!"

Azula raised a knowing finger. "You're right. I can no longer bend. But you can!" She gestured around them with her hand. "Take a look, numnuts."

Zuko warily eyed his surroundings. The crates … the barrels. The ropes and wires – fuses he realized – were lit. He had inadvertently lit them in an attempt to bring his sister down.

Azula continued to gloat. "What do you think are in those crates and barrels, Zuzu? Fireflakes? I'll give you a hint – they make a nice boom sound."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Blasting jelly!"

"Wow, I'm shocked you worked it out!" A sinister sneer played on her lips. "And the bunker isn't the only place rigged to blow. Our men have placed tons of barrels and crates full of blasting jelly throughout the entire palace. And soon, the entire palace will be blown into thousands of little bits. But sadly, I won't be around to see the fireworks! I've got places to be!" She bowed low. "It's been nice knowing you, Brother."

And before Zuko could react, a figure in black with a red mask appeared behind him.

THUNK!

The Red Oni delivered a swift blow to the back of Zuko's head with the butt of his sword. Zuko's eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Azula admired the Red Oni's handiwork. "Good work! If I had my way, I'd kill him now. But I suppose Father preferred it this way. Come!"

She turned and walked out, the Red Oni following in her wake. The door to the bunker slid shut behind them.

And Zuko lay there on his stomach, surrounded by crates and barrels full of blasting jelly, their fuses lit by he himself.

Only a few minutes away from blow-time.

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Palace Dungeons

"Here's a cushy prison cell for you, Your High Holiness!"

Brother Truth remained silent as he was aggressively shoved into a prison cell.

And not just any prison cell. One that was overlaid with wood. No Earthbender could break free.

Inside, lamenting their failures, were the Earth Kingdom Generals. The Council of Five. They sat there silently, heads bowed.

Brother Truth looked around him. General How had returned from his trip to the Southern Water Tribe after visiting with Chief Arnook. He had feasted in extravagance with the Water Tribes. Now, in his home, he was put in a cage like a dog. He grunted as the High Prophet was tossed into the cell. "The Earth King's new Secretariat. I knew it was a matter of time 'till they got you."

General Sung looked up. "I thought you were supposed to be able to foretell the future?"

"I did receive the gift of foresight," Brother Truth replied, sitting down cross-legged. "But by the time the visions reached me, it was already too late."

General How stood up and was pacing. "We were ambushed. Just like the Fire Nation's coup." He clenched his fist. "How stupid could we have been?! We trained new Dai Li – and they turned on us, capturing us again!"

Brother Truth nodded. "The former Secretariat is behind this."

"He couldn't have done this alone," General How remarked. "He had to have had somebody on the inside!"

"Indeed he did," came a voice. The group looked past their bars to see Lieutenant Sen emerge from the shadows, outside their cell.

"You!" General How was furious. He tried to tear his way through the wooden bars, his hand grabbing at the Lieutenant. Sen stood a foot out of the General's reach.

Brother Truth smiled under his beard. "I was right to not trust you …"

"Yet for all your claims of foresight, you couldn't tell the time or date of the attack, could you?"

Brother Truth continued smiling. "Sometimes the gift is not as clear as at other times. But perhaps I have seen more than even you realize?"

"Oh?" Sen mocked. "Do tell."

Brother Truth hummed quietly to himself.

Sen laughed. "You've got nothing. And so the coup moves forward."

"Why?" How demanded. "You had a cushy job in the military, right in the Earth King's Inner Circle! Why betray everything?"

Sen turned around. "Do you honestly think I ever served the Earth King? I have other masters. Ones that have deemed your so-called 'World Peace Coalition' a threat to true peace and justice in the world. The Coalition is tipping the balance of the world. We are going to reset it."

"How? Why?"

"The Court's motives are too lofty for you. But rest assured – we have seen to it that by the end of the day, your precious Coalition will be in ruins."

As he strutted away humming to himself, General How turned to Brother Truth who merely shrugged. "I knew I never liked him."

.

.

.

Fire Nation Capitol – Outside the Royal Palace – Afternoon

"The mob is starting to get out of control!" Commander Jee watched as the crowds were becoming more aggressive, hurling fruit and vegetables at the Fire Nation soldiers. Qin stood there, watching sadly.

Jee was losing his mind. "Where is the Fire Lord?"

The crowd was beginning to get violent. "Down with the usurper! Down with the usurper! All hail the Fire Nation! Down with the usurper!"

"If they get too much more out of control, the soldiers may have to intervene," Qin warned.

Jee rounded on him. "Have our soldiers turn on civilians?"

"What choice do we have? Should we let them storm the Palace?"

Jee turned and watched the crowd frothing and foaming. Their soldiers were getting nervous, getting pushed back by the increasingly aggressive crowd. "Where is the Fire Lord?"

The Fire Nation guards stood there, spears out, bows and arrows aimed at the increasingly violent crowd. They were looking at each other, nervous.

A tomato came out of nowhere, striking one of the soldiers in the face. Stunned, he lost his grip on his arrow, which sailed into the crowd.

For a moment there was silence.

Then …

"THEY ATTACKED US! THEY ATTACKED US! THE FIRE LORD HAS FIRED ON CIVILIANS!"

The crowd went nuts, grabbing staves, knives from food vendors, anything they could get their hands on. And more people were joining them.

"DOWN WITH ZUKO!"

And to the utter amazement of Jee and Qin, several of their soldiers turned and joined with the crowd, chanting in unison with them. "DOWN WITH ZUKO!"

The crowds rushed the soldiers, and there was sheer pandemonium.

"Pull back!" Jee commanded. "All men, pull back to palace! Secure the entrance gates! PULL BACK!"

Through the chaos strode Azula, followed by the Red Oni. She smirked as she made her way through the crowd, enjoying the pandemonium. Gloating.

As she passed by the crowd, she saw someone standing on the battlements surrounding the palace.

The Dragon Golem stood above, enjoying the chaos he created.

His eyes met Azula's.

She looked at him, questioningly. She turned to the Red Oni. "Who is that man?" The Red Oni did not respond. "Very well, my Father gave me my orders. I no longer have need for you. You are dismissed." The Red Oni bowed and vanished into the crowd.

The Dragon Golem watched as Azula ventured past the crowds, towards an airship docked at the capitol.

That girl was a wild card. He would have to keep an eye on her in the future.

But for the moment, she mattered not. The less she knew, the better, until he could deal with her permanently. He turned and stared down at the chaos he had created, watching the crowds push the soldiers back towards the Royal Palace.

.

.

.

Pandemonium reigned below as the crowds pushed the Fire Nation soldiers back towards the palace. A lone figure, hood covering its head, made its way through the edges of the fighting, towards the Royal Palace. It quickly darted past General Shinu as he barked orders to his men and slipped into the palace's side entrance.

In a lonely hall, the figure pulled back its hood.

Mai.

A grim look was on her face.

Several guards ran past her, eager to help their comrades outside.

"The Fire Lord?" she called after them. "Has anyone seen -."

They paid her no mind.

Rolling her eyes, she figured he must be in the War Room. Making her way through the long, golden corridors of the palace, she was surprised to see the doors to the War Room ajar. She entered in.

"Zuko?"

No response.

She grabbed a torch from a wall and held it aloft. "Zuko? It's me."

She was met with only silence.

He must not be here, she thought. She turned to leave. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure dart through a side door. It was a blur of blue and black, but she made out a figure nonetheless.

She blinked.

The figure was no longer there.

She turned and prepared to exit the door.

That's where she saw it …

Scorch marks. All over the walls and ceiling as though some rogue Firebender had been firing wildly. Zuko. Narrowing her eyes, she followed the trail of scorch marks. They led her to the back door that she had seen the blue and black figure dart through …

.

.

.

The scorch marks led Mai deep underground, through the cavernous hallways of the Fire Lord's bunker. She followed the trail of burn marks (and various knives that appeared to have been thrown) through the corridors.

She came to the bunker at last. The trail ended there. The door was closed and locked. Mai put the torch aside and rapped on the door. "Zuko! It's Mai!"

Nothing.

She knocked harder. "Zuko, I saw the fighting outside and I was worried about you."

No response.

This isn't like him … he'd be out there giving orders to his men. Did something go wrong?

She sighed. As she inhaled, she smelled something odd. A smoky residue. She recognized it from her times working under Azula with Ty Lee. "Explosives." She began pounding on the door. "Zuko!"

Fumbling, she pulled out a knife and jammed it into the locking mechanism. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she tried to unlatch the door.

That's when she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. Whirling around, she saw a demonic, grinning blue face. She had seen this before, posters of the hideous mask.

The Blue Spirit. Enemy of the Fire Nation.

Mai prepared to stick her knife deep into the Blue Spirit's throat, but instead, the Blue Spirit kneeled down before her, arms crossed in front of his chest, tapping his shoulders, showing her that he was no threat. He motioned for her to stand back as he rose to his feet.

Mai eyed him curiously as the Blue Spirit investigated the door. Reaching into a pouch, the Blue Spirit pulled out a small explosive device and planted it at the door. Striking a match on the floor, the Blue Spirit lit the fuse before standing back with Mai.

KABOOM!

The device blew the door inward, opening up the bunker. Mai rushed in to find Zuko unconscious. Her eyes widened as she saw several lit fuses – nearly burnt to the nub. Fuses that led to barrels filled with blasting jelly.

Snip! Snip! Snip!

The Blue Spirit moved deftly with his twin broadswords, snipping the fuses before they could blow the blasting jelly. Crisis averted.

For now.

Zuko groaned. "W-what happened?"

"You were taking a nap while your nation descended into chaos," Mai replied dryly, helping Zuko to his feet.

Holding his head and wincing, Zuko looked at her. "Mai? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life from Azula, like usual."

Zuko grinned and the two kissed. "How'd you find me?"

"You weren't exactly subtle about not leaving a trail, Fire Lord."

The Fire Lord's eyes widened. "It's Azula. She's on the loose. And these bombs in here weren't the only ones." He looked at Mai very seriously. "The entire palace is rigged with bombs. If we don't get everyone to safety …" His eyes fell on the Blue Spirit, and his brow furrowed questioningly. "Okay, when this is over, I've got some serious questions for you about who you are and where you got that costume!"

The Blue Spirit shrugged in an understanding way.

Taking charge, Zuko briskly stormed out of the bunker. "Follow me."

.

.

.

"Get in! Hurry!" Commander Jee and General Shinu were barking orders.

The Fire Nation guards held open the palace doors as the last of their comrades entered in. By now the mob's numbers had swelled beyond what the Imperial Firebenders could handle, and many of their own, harboring disloyalty to Zuko, had joined the mob which was now marching on the palace with torches and weapons.

The last guard darted in and the soldiers slammed the doors shut.

"Will that hold them?" one guard asked.

The palace doors nearly buckled.

The other guard looked at him. "They've got a battering ram!"

And indeed they did. The mob was pummeling the doors.

"Commander! General!"

The two officers looked up to see Fire Lord Zuko, along with Mai and a man in a black and blue costume rushing up to them.

"There you are!" Jee berated. "Where have you been? I had to assume control –"

Zuko silenced him. "There's no time for that, Commander. Azula is in league with these guys. They've rigged bombs throughout the palace! It's going to blow!"

"What? Are you serious?"

Mai pointed at her boyfriend. "Does that look like the face of someone who's joking, Commander?"

"What are your orders?"

"We need to get our men to safety. Get all guards to the bunkers below."

"What about the mob?" asked Jee. "They'll get caught in the explosion."

Zuko nodded grimly. "Let me appeal to them."

"Sir, I -."

"They are still Fire Nation citizens, Commander. I care about my citizens and I will not allow them to be blown to pieces without warning!"

Jee nodded. "Very good, sir. I'll come out with you." He turned to General Shinu. "Get everyone in the palace to a bunker. Now!"

The General nodded and began rounding up the soldiers. "To the bunkers!"

Mai grasped his fingers. "Go with them," Zuko said.

She shook her head. "I'm right where I should be. I'm not leaving my Fire Lord's side."

"No. General Shinu – escort Mai to the bunkers."

The General came up behind her and picked her up, hauling her over his shoulder. "Zuko! Put me down, General!"

Zuko looked at her with imploring eyes. "I won't be able to concentrate on what I'm doing unless you're safe, Mai. Please …"

Her eyes never left Zuko's as the General carried her off. "You'll pay for this later," she threatened.

Turning to the door, which was now buckling, Zuko sighed. "Are you ready, Commander?"

"I stood with you during your hunt for the Avatar, sir. I will stand with you now."

Nodding, Zuko flung open the palace doors.

.

.

.

The crowd stood there, battering ram in hand, weapons and torches raised. "It's the usurper!"

Zuko stood there, frowning. "Listen, we don't have much time! We can peacefully discuss your grievances … but your allies – the ones who have you out here storming the palace – have rigged the palace with bombs."

"Liar!" There were boos and hisses from the crowd.

Zuko's eyes were nearly in tears. "Please listen to me! You're all in danger! I can protect you! Please, come with me to the bunkers!"

"Don't listen to him," someone shouted. "It's a trap! Down with the usurper!"

"I'm trying to save your lives! Why won't you listen to me?!"

The mob pulled back the battering ram as though they were going to hit Zuko with it. Jee grabbed the Fire Lord, pulling him back. "Sir, it's time to go."

Zuko writhed in Jee's grip. "No! Commander, let me go!"

"You tried! Do you want to die?"

"Please!" Zuko implored the crowd as he struggled. "See reason!"

An older man in the crowd lowered his weapon. "… I believe you." He turned to the rest of the crowd. "He may be a usurper … but he has proven himself to be a usurper that does care about his people. I'll go down to the bunkers with him."

Another woman joined him. "I will too."

"Me three."

A handful of people departed from the crowd and joined Zuko in the palace.

The rest of the mob would not be persuaded. "No! It's a trap! Death to the usurper!"

They began preparing to storm the palace. Jee and Zuko slammed the doors shut and barricaded it.

Zuko stood there sadly. Jee motioned for him and the few who chose safety to follow him.

"Only a few believed me," Zuko replied, eyes hot with tears. "After all I've done for this nation … only a few believed me."

"Sir, we have to go – NOW!"

He didn't move.

Jee grabbed him by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "You did everything you could. It's on them. I served in the army for many years. Saw many losses. It's a fact of life – you can't save everyone, Zuko."

Those words rang in his ears.

"I refuse to believe that …"

"It's the truth whether you believe it or not! People have to want to be saved before they can be! Now with or without you, I'm leading these few people to safety!"

Jee began walking down the corridor, the few people from the crowd who believed Zuko following in his wake.

Zuko gave one final sad glance to the door, which was nearly broken down, before following after Jee.

.

.

.

The front doors to the palace finally splintered open. The angry mob flooded into the palace corridors, taking off into different directions. Destroying any royal artifact that depicted Zuko.

As the last of the crowd filed into the palace, the Dragon Golem lingered outside with the Red Oni. The Dragon Golem addressed his crony. "They're all in, and I'm sure the usurper has reached safety by now. Only a few of the bombs are actually rigged … after all, why would I completely destroy my royal palace? But enough of the bombs will go off to destroy some of it … after all, if I am going to be moving in, I might as well do some … remodeling."

The Red Oni saluted before darting back into the palace.

With a flick of his cape, the Dragon Golem turned and began walking the other way, enjoying his handiwork.

.

.

.

"Is everyone in?! Okay, good!"

General Shinu stood in the entrance of the bunker. He and several men lifted the door, affixing it back in place. "Hopefully this'll hold!"

"What about your Fire Lord?" Mai pointed out.

Shinu peered down the underground caverns.

Commander Jee appeared with several people. As well as the Blue Spirit.

But where was Zuko?

"Wait!"

Behind them, the Fire Lord came up running.

Mai smiled.

Until a figure dropped down in front of Jee and Zuko, blocking their paths.

The Red Oni.

Zuko raised a fist. "I'll handle this!"

A gloved hand clasped his shoulder. He looked up to see the Blue Spirit, shaking his head. The Blue Spirit pointed at the bunker, urging Zuko, Jee and the others to go.

"What about you?" Zuko demanded.

The Blue Spirit shrugged like he just didn't care. Grumbling, Zuko, Jee and their followers rushed past, entering into the bunker. Zuko spared one last glance behind him, into the underground corridor.

The Blue Spirit and the Red Oni were circling each other, staring each other down.

And then General Shinu closed the bunker doors.

.

.

.

The Red Oni cocked his head, looking at the Blue Spirit as though he were a mere curiosity. With a clang of metal, the Red Oni unsheathed his twin broadswords from over his shoulder, twirling them in a battle stance.

The Blue Spirit calmly drew his own blades.

There was a moment of silence as the two circled each other.

The Red Oni was the first to crack. Twirling his swords madly, he leaped into the air, bringing his blades down. The Blue Spirit raised his weapons and was forced to one knee as he blocked the blow. The Red Oni landed and swept the Blue Spirit's legs out from under him with a sweeping kick. The Blue Spirit recovered, backflipping out of the way, the Red Oni's blade barely missing its mark.

The Red Oni pressed the advantage, tearing into the Blue Spirit. Their blades spun and clanged, crossing again and again.

It was like they were two halves of the same whole taking part in a deadly dance. Their moves, their stances mirrored each other. With a deft kick, the Red Oni sent the Blue Spirit flying further down the hallway.

Recovering, the Blue Spirit deflected a blow, parried another and leaped up to the rafters above with the skill of a true acrobat.

The Red Oni mirrored his movements, following him up to the rafters above.

.

.

.

Inside the bunker, Zuko held Mai close. The soldiers and palace staff stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the tightly-enclosed bunker, dreading the worst.

Zuko wondered who it was under the Blue Spirit mask. He was convinced that it was, in fact, his own Blue Spirit costume. But he had left it to sink in Lake Laogai in Ba Sing Se … so who was under the mask now?

Whoever it was, Zuko hoped that they would soon make it to safety.

.

.

.

The rampaging mob, under the instigation of the Dragon Golem, had now taken full control of the palace. It was easy, now that the guards had left the place vacant and had gone underground.

They enjoyed the spoils, unaware of the danger that they were in.

.

.

.

FOOSH!

The Blue Spirit was kicked through a wall, the fight taking them back up above the underground catacombs and into the hallways of the Royal Palace itself.

The Blue Spirit staggered to his feet and was met with a jump-kick which threw him through more sheetrock, into another hallway. As he recovered, the Red Oni was on him in an instant. Their swords locked, and the two combatants stared at each other through crossed swords.

The Red Oni pressed his strength, pushing the Blue Spirit back. The Blue Spirit could feel his back arching through their crossed swords as the Red Oni forced him to his knees.

With a deft movement, the Blue Spirit headbutted the Red Oni. His opponent staggered back as the Blue Spirit rose to his feet and backed into a room which appeared to be a library. Spinning his swords, the Red Oni followed, launching himself into an offensive, their swords clanging again and again.

The Blue Spirit began grabbing tables, chairs, knocking over bookshelves, anything to put some distance between him and his opponent. With acrobatic agility, the Red Oni jumped over, dodged and zipped past every obstacle thrown at him. He was not to be stopped.

They exited the library, swords ringing, back into another hallway … and out onto a balcony. The Red Oni headbutted the Blue Spirit, paying him back for earlier. Dazed, the Blue Spirit staggered backwards to the balcony, and the Red Oni slashed at him with both weapons.

Their swords crossed in an X-formation. They stared at each other through their crossed weapons.

Then, with unimaginable strength, the Red Oni began pushing the Blue Spirit back … back towards the edge of the balcony …

.

.

.

KABOOM!

.

.

.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

.

.

.

A series of explosions rocked the Royal Palace, and flames blew up through the roof, glass windows shattering outward, raining broken glass down upon the streets.

If one were watching from a distance, they would see a towering red inferno with a giant, black plume of smoke.

In the bunker, everyone held each other tight as they heard the bombs go off and the ground begin to shake under them.

Zuko gripped Mai tightly as they prepared for the worst …

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Palace – Afternoon/Evening

The Earth Kingdom was facing its darkest hour since Ba Sing Se's first fall.

And now, the city would fall again.

Lieutenant Sen, flanked by Dai Li agents, unlocked the prison doors, slapping wooden cuffs on Brother Truth and the Council of Five. Sen waxed triumphant. "It is time. Time for you to understand the depths of your failure. World Peace has been tried and found wanting. Peace has failed."

Brother Truth shook his head. "As long as there are those willing to fight for it, peace will never die."

"A beautiful sentiment from such a holy man. By now the Fire Nation capitol is burning. And in a few moments, the Earth King's magnificent palace will join it." He sneered. "The world will burn, gentleman. And as a wise man once said, 'It is time for this world to end in fire, and for a new world to be reborn from the ashes!'"

He and his Dai Li roughly shoved them, forcing them to walk. Sen grinned. "Be sure they have the best seats in the house gentleman. It's time to light the blasting jelly…"

.

.

.

Outside the Royal Palace of the Earth Kingdom, the Dai Li marched the Earth Kingdom military in procession. The generals, along with Brother Truth and his Prophets From the Sky, were lined up at a distance with a perfect view of the palace.

Earth King Keui was led out by the Dai Li, his hair and glasses askew, his fine robes crumpled and wrinkled. His wrists were bound with wood and metal. Bosco was chained on a leash, whining pitifully.

From inside the palace, the front door opened, and Long Feng strode out in his former Secretariat clothes, his hair neatly braided and his moustache neatly trimmed. He nodded to Sen, before turning to the Earth King.

"Your Highness … nothing gives me greater pleasure than seeing you bound and chained … as I once was. But now, you are the one in chains! Your kingdom is mine again!"

Sen grinned as joined Long Feng in taunting the Earth King. "We have won. Our men have infiltrated your ranks, as well as the ranks of the Fire Nation and Water Tribes. Even now, chaos has engulfed the Water people. Chief Arnook is poisoned, and questions have arisen over his successor's capabilities. The Fire Nation burns tonight! As will the Earth Kingdom! As will the world!"

.

.

.

Across the world, members of the Court had infiltrated the ranks of Earth Kingdom. Bombs filled with blasting jelly were placed in just the right places, in all the capitol buildings of all major cities.

.

.

.

Omashu was rocked as its palace burst into flames!

.

.

.

Screaming woke the sleeping Chief Arnook. He woke in a cold sweat, groaning. Barely able to move, still reeling from the effects of the poisoning, he staggered to his feet out of bed, his head swimming. Using a walking stick, he nearly fell out of his icy home, watching as icy buildings blew up … melting around him.

Someone was screaming.

"The Spirit Sanctuary! Secure the koi fish! We cannot afford -."

The poisoning took hold again, and Arnook fell back into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

And Sen walked up behind Earth King Keui. He fixed the Earth King's glasses, and then tightly held the Earth King's head in place, forcing him to watch the spectacle.

KABOOM!

To Keui's utter horror, his Royal Palace burst into flames.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

It happened all over the city. Major buildings, government offices, the transit authority, the main shopping districts … all burst into flames across the city. There was screaming and alarms, and general panic.

It had happened. Every major stronghold of the Four Nations had been struck at once.

All of the major cities, symbols of each nation's power and greatness, was burning.

The World Peace Coalition would never recover. A mortal blow had been struck to it. The Coalition had failed in uniting the world. It had failed to bring peace.

And now, all of the world political structures that backed the Coalition were burning to the ground.

.

.

.

And Ba Sing Se burned.

.

.

.

And the Northern Water Tribe burned.

.

.

.

And the Fire Nation burned.

.

.

.

And the whole world burned. Peace was melting away before the eyes of all Four Nations.

.

.

.

And Lieutenant Sen laughed in the Earth King's face. He laughed, because it had been all too easy. Peace was easy to break.

His laughing rose along with the billowing black smoke that now ascended from the Earth Kingdom's capitol …

.

.

.

The Fire Nation – Royal Palace – Afternoon/Evening

CLANG! SWISH! CLANG!

The duel between the Blue Spirit and the Red Oni continued. It had moved off of the balcony, and on the rooftops of the burning Royal Palace.

Below their feet, bits of the roof melted and crumbled away, revealing burning flames and screams below.

That did not distract them from their duel.

Their swords spun, and clanged as they leaped, kicked, slashed and punched.

Their swords locked again, and they stared at each other through the X-cross of their locked swords.

Flames blew up next to them.

The Blue Spirit pushed his foe away and leaped to some exposed rafters several feet away.

The Red Oni gave chase.

More flames blew up around them.

The Red Oni kicked up fire and soot, throwing it at the Blue Spirit. The blue warrior grunted as the sleeve of his costume ignited in flame. Patting the flames out, he barely had time to evade as the Red Oni brought his swords down.

Another explosion. This time, a wall of flames blew up, separating them. The Blue Spirit stood there, ready.

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of screaming and burning.

Then, the Red Oni materialized through the flames as though they didn't affect him. His grinning red mask glowed in the embers, giving it a hellish glow.

The Blue Spirit sighed, breathing deeply, channeling his inner focus.

The Red Oni slashed, and he parried. They were both exhausted, slowing down, pushed to their limits.

Another jet of fire blew a new hole in the roof, burning away the structure, leaving a gaping hole.

The roof was softening, melting away. The flames were surrounding them … the Blue Spirit looked around for an avenue of escape.

The Red Oni was not going to give him one.

The red warrior charged, swords swinging.

He made one misstep onto a melting piece of roof … and the entire section of roofing caved in, and the Red Oni vanished.

The Blue Spirit carefully darted over to where his foe once stood. Now, there was a giant burning hole, with a towering inferno of flame below them. And the Red Oni was dangling above it, holding on the roof's rapidly melting supports with just his fingers.

The Blue Spirit kneeled down, offering the Red Oni his hand.

The Red Oni looked up at the blue warrior, then back down at the flames below. He glanced one final look up at the Blue Spirit, who urgently held his hand out, silently pleading for his foe to take it.

The Red Oni turned away and let go of the rafters. The Blue Spirit lowered his hand and watched helplessly as his enemy plummeted away into the glowing flames below …

.

.

.

Fire Nation Mountain Range – Evening

Aang stood on a mountain range overlooking the Fire Nation's capitol with Appa and Momo. He watched in horror as the black plumes of smoke rose into the sky, creating a towering inferno that blocked out the rising sun.

Aang had only seen this once before, when Fire Lord Ozai had attempted to burn down the Earth Kingdom.

He doubted it was Ozai who was the mastermind. Perhaps an accomplice, maybe. But in his gut, he knew that the man he called the Dragon Golem was behind this.

He sighed, scratching Momo's ears. "Looks like I'm all alone in this, buddy." Memories of the visions he saw of Avatar Roku, battling a volcano by himself, swam through his mind.

"Alone?" came a sing-song voice. "I don't think so!"

"Huh?"

Aang looked around, and suddenly his vision was blocked by an airship. He watched from the outer platform as Sokka and Katara waved at him. Sokka grinned broadly. "The cavalry has arrived – with friends!"

Aang watched as Sokka and Katara were joined by the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki and Ty Lee waved merrily at him.

"We got your letters!" Sokka yelled. "We came to the Fire Nation as fast as we could!" A mischievous grin was on his face. "And look what we found crawling around in the Western Earth Kingdom!" Sokka stood aside and Aang could barely contain his excitement.

"Toph!"

"In the flesh, Twinkletoes!" She punched her fist into the palm of her hand. "I never got to face Azula and Ozai during the Comet! It's only fair that I collect that late rent check!"

Katara couldn't contain herself. She leaped over the railing, onto the peak of the mountain, into Aang's arms. They looked deep into each other's eyes. "You'll never be alone, Aang! We're here for you – always and forever!"

"That's right, Twinkletoes! We're stuck tighter to you than Sokka in a Kyoshi Warrior dress!"

Katara held Aang tightly. "Team Avatar – forever!"

And Aang couldn't contain himself. He didn't care who was watching, whether Sokka knew or not.

He leaned forward and kissed Katara passionately. Her eyes widened, and she settled into the kiss.

Sokka's mouth had reached the floor. Speechless, he looked over at Toph, then Suki, pointing and gesticulating wildly at his sister and best friend. He rounded on Toph, his voice squeaking in anger. "… And you knew the whole time?!"

Toph responded by silently pulling out a Sokka action figure and pulling the string. "Oh my gosh, I totally mistook bleach for fabric softener. I am like, such a ditz!"

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "I really despise that thing!"

Aang looked on each one of his friends, tears in his eyes. "I'm thankful for each and every one you! You have no idea how much this all means to me." His voice became serious, resolved. "Now … let's go and rescue Zuko!"

Sokka drew a sword and held it high in the air. "Team Avatar Forever!"

"Team Avatar!" the rest shouted. Aang grinned as he and Katara hopped onto Appa.

"Yip-yip!" The bison moaned and took off, Momo following them. The airship turned and lumbered.

Before them, the Fire Nation capitol burned.

But they weren't afraid.

They were unified and together they could defeat whatever the forces of chaos threw at them.

Team Avatar rides again!

.

.

.

A pile of burning rubble was tossed aside. Ascending like a night demon from the flaming wreckage, the Red Oni, his mask blackened and clothing charred, emerged. He stepped out from the lower level of the burning palace and into the darkness of night.

He had no idea who was under the Blue Spirit mask.

But he was confident that they would cross swords again soon enough.

And this time, he would be more than ready …


	11. The Team Returns Part Two: Agni Kai

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Eleven:

The Team Returns – Part Two: Agni Kai

.

.

.

"This day … this is a black day …"

Iroh stood on the rooftop, watching Ba Sing Se's Royal Palace burn. The Cabbage Merchant stood next to him, wringing his fingers. Mr. Beifong was shellshocked into silence. Loi stood beside them.

Iroh slapped his knee knowingly as he stood up. "It is time."

"For what?" Loi asked.

"Time for us, as members of the Order of the White Lotus, to answer the call of duty."

"With all due respect, General – the Earth Kingdom army is under the control of the enemy. Can we really retake Ba Sing Se by ourselves without the other members? Last time, you needed the help of Pakku, Bumi, Piandao and Jeong Jeong. Are we really enough?"

"We have never been enough," Iroh replied grimly, his eyes on the pillar of smoke ascending from the Royal Palace. "But we have never given up. No matter the odds, the Order answers the call."

The Cabbage Man nodded. "I'm with you, General."

"I'm all in," Loi replied.

"You can count me in too," Mr. Beifong said. The other three stared at him. Mr. Beifong shrugged sheepishly. "Well, since I now know about the Order, I figured you were gonna initiate me …"

The Cabbage Man's voice became low. "No. Now that you know, you can never leave Ba Sing Se alive …"

"What?!"

The Cabbage Man burst into laughter. "I'm just messin' with 'ya! But seriously, it's invite only. Sorry, man."

Mr. Beifong lowered his head.

Iroh stood up regally. "Nevertheless, we will take all help we can get. Today, we save Ba Sing Se. Again."

Loi looked over at Iroh. "Let's just hope saving Ba Sing Se doesn't become a regular occurrence …"

"And besides," Iroh continued. "I will not be able to take back the Jasmine Dragon if the entire city is destroyed. Where else will I be able to sell my exquisite teas?"

.

.

.

Earth King Keui watched, his mouth slack, his glasses askew, as his palace continued to burn. His city burned around him.

Crowds were now forming outside of the palace, wondering what was happening.

Long Feng waxed exultant. "Yes … I was hoping for an audience." He turned to the Earth King. "You have failed, Your Highness. On the watch of the World Peace Coalition, the entire world burns! What have you to say?"

"How?" Keui asked. "How could it have come to this …?"

"You knew this day was coming," Long Feng spat. "You knew from the very day you arrested me that a day of reckoning was coming. You were foolish to keep me alive …"

"I spared you," Keui replied. His eyes never left the palace. "I showed you mercy …"

"And now you know the heavy cost of such a foolish act."

Lieutenant Sen stood, his Dai Li agents holding Brother Truth, his prophets and the Earth Kingdom Generals prisoner. The lieutenant cleared his throat. "Secretariat Feng … please do hurry. The Court has other duties that I need to attend to …"

"Let me enjoy this moment, Lieutenant. After all, revenge is not just a dish best served cold … it is a dish to be savored." His face bore into the Earth King's. "Every. Last. Morsel."

Keui finally returned Long Feng's gaze, staring hard at his former Secretariat.

Long Feng pointed to the ground. "Kneel."

"No. I will do no such thing."

"You will kneel before me as the new Earth King!"

Keui found his inner resolve. "I don't care what you do to me! I don't care how you torture me! I will never bow to you." His eyes scanned his generals. He locked eyes with a weary Brother Truth, who wordlessly nodded. The Earth King returned his gaze to Long Feng. "Because the truth is, you have not won. You can destroy our buildings. You can kill our soldiers. You can even kill me! But you will never destroy the people's hope!"

"The people will have no hope!" Long Feng sneered. "How can they, when your precious Coalition burns before you?!"

"The people are stronger than you think," Keui replied. "Your actions tonight will give them hope! Unify them like never before! Against you! Your reign will be short-lived indeed."

Long Feng snickered. "We will see. But if you will not bow willingly, then by force!"

Two Dai Li gripped the Earth King, and forced him to his knees, back and head forward, facing the ground.

"That's better," Long Feng sneered, the flames glowing around them. "Right where you belong. Face down in the dirt at my feet." He stomped his foot, and a boulder levitated from the ground. It hovered over the Earth King's head. "And now, before the entire Earth Kingdom, I will execute you in front of all your loyal citizens!"

.

.

.

Fire Nation – Royal Plaza – Evening

Fire Nation officials rushed to and fro outside of the Fire Nation's palace, attempting to put out the roaring flames with Firebending. There was screaming and yelling.

Outside, a new crowd of citizens had formed, watching the horrors of the palace burning. "What's happening?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Citizens of the Fire Nation," came a booming voice that silenced them all. "We are indeed under attack! From within!" The crowd of citizens watched as the Dragon Golem, flanked by Imperial Firebenders, stood upon a platform. "The current Fire Lord – Zuko – lured protestors against his reign into the palace and blew them up with his own riggings!"

The crowd murmured in confusion. "He couldn't have! What?"

The Dragon Golem brought forth one of the protestors – one who had gotten away during the palace's explosions. He was covered in dirt and grime. "It's true! I was there! The Fire Lord tried to murder all of us! Simply for protesting against him!"

The Dragon Golem held up a finger. "Shall we serve a Fire Lord who murders his own citizens? Especially one who has no legal claim to the throne?!"

The crowed continued to murmur and whisper. They were utterly confused.

The Dragon Golem continued his speech. "Or will you stand with a new Fire Lord? One who will not compromise territories to the World Peace Coalition. One who will insist our people be treated in fairness! One who will fight for his people!"

.

.

.

From the balcony of an airship, Azula watched the proceedings below. Ozai stood next to her, arms folded.

"He's certainly got them eating out of the palm of his hands," she remarked. She looked up at her father with the slightest hint of confusion. "One thing bewilders me, Father. Should you not be the one down there, inciting the crowd? Should you not be demanding that you retake the throne?"

Ozai grinned. "Azula, you know much about subtlety, my daughter. That is what we are employing now. The Nations will not accept me as Fire Lord. But they do not need to. All we need is a puppet. I will pull the strings – he will dance for me."

"The power behind the throne," Azula smiled. "Very clever. But what about me? What about my cut of the pie? You designated me as Fire Lord. I should be the one on the throne! Not him!"

"Azula, my daughter, it pains me to say it, but your defeat at the hands of your traitorous brother has tarnished your brief rule."

Azula gritted her teeth. "I … I was unwell that day …"

"Nevertheless, you lost. A true Fire Lord reigns supreme, even during 'bad days'. A true Fire Lord never loses his composure. You have failed me, in some ways, worse than your brother. Never forget that."

The Fire Princess could feel a rage rising. "You can't compare me to Zuko! I have always been faithful to -."

"Enough! I will hear no more of it!"

There was a moment's silence. Finally, Azula spoke. "Who is he, anyway?"

A small smile played on Ozai's lips. "Azula … I have never kept any secrets from you – save one. But before the day is ended all will be revealed, my daughter."

She grinned madly, staring back down at the chaos below.

.

.

.

The Dragon Golem was continuing his speech to the Fire Nation citizens. He had them eating from the palm of his hand.

"The Fire Lord has failed you! He has allowed the World Peace Coalition to run roughshod over our people! Steal our lands! Demand more and more compensation! The Fire Nation has been reduced to its utter slave! I say, no more!"

The crowd roared.

The Dragon Golem stood, his cape billowing, behind the smoke of the palace continuing to rise as the soldiers struggled to put it out. "Behind me is a monument to Zuko's treachery! He would destroy the Royal Palace – the symbol of our might. The weight of our history – and for what?! To kill those who would dare speak against him!"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

The crowd went silent as Zuko, Mai as well as Commander Jee and General Shinu appeared, worse for the wear.

Zuko had a fury the likes of which his people had never seen. He strode up to the Dragon Golem, blocking him from view, and spoke to his people. "This man set the bombs! This man blew up the palace and killed all those people! His own people! This man attacked the Avatar at the Western Air Temple!"

The Dragon Golem laughed. "Surely you wouldn't believe him?"

Zuko whirled around. "Enough! You will not destroy the peace we all worked so hard to bring! You will not harm anyone ever again! The Avatar is on his way now!"

Zuko and the Dragon Golem began circling each other. "Hiding behind the Avatar again, how noble," the Golem dripped. "You were too cowardly to face your father during the Comet, and you will not face me now!"

"I'm right here!" Zuko announced. "I'm willing to face you right now!

The Dragon Golem laughed. "And what will you do? Surely you wouldn't hurt family now, would you?"

There were whispers and mutters of confusion from the crowd.

Zuko shook his head. "Let the people know the truth! I tried covering it up, but now I realize, it doesn't matter if the people know the truth! You are unfit to rule, no matter your true identity!"

The Dragon Golem continued laughing. "So you said it – in front of your entire people! You would deny the rightful heir their true place on the throne?!"

"You will never sit on it!" Zuko shouted. "I will see to that!"

The Dragon Golem was undeterred. "Then the only choice … an Agni Kai!"

Zuko remained silent.

The crowd began yelling and jeering.

"An Agni Kai," the Dragon Golem continued. "For the throne. You dare not deny me. It would defile all of our nation's most sacred traditions. And the people will not stand for that!"

Zuko nodded. "An Agni Kai. Fine. I don't need the Avatar. I will take you down myself, Seizon!"

And at this, the Dragon Golem burst out into laughter. "Seizon? Seizon?! Is that what you think this is all about? The illegitimate son of an illegitimate Fire Lord?"

"Stop messing with me, Seizon!" Zuko pointed his finger. "Father told me everything! Lo and Li confirmed it!"

The Dragon Golem shook his head, and spoke in a more calm, measured voice. "Seizon is no more. He is dead. I saw to that a few years ago. He did give me the gift of his Firebending … before I used it to end him …"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. Now that he thought of it, there was a familiarity to his foe's voice. "Who are you?"

"You know, Zuko. In your heart of hearts, you've always known. You've always secretly wished it. Consider your wish granted."

To everyone's horror and amazement, the Dragon Golem reached up and removed his mask, tossing it aside. It landed at his feet with a heavy thud.

There was gasps of shock and horror.

Zuko fell to his knees, utterly horrified and completely confused. "Impossible … you died!"

"Death," Lu Ten replied, "can sometimes be circumvented."

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Evening

The Earth King was forced prostrate before Long Feng, who held a boulder up over the King's head with Earthbending.

Long Feng turned and addressed his followers, flames glowing behind him. "Tonight – a new era begins!"

His followers cheered.

"Tonight, the oppressive World Peace Coalition is shattered! Tonight, all four nations have been struck at once! Tonight, the Avatar will be defeated once and for all!" More cheers. Long Feng's eyes fell upon the Earth King. "And tonight … as Earth King Keui sat in judgment over the Fire Nation, so I sit in judgment over him. And the penalty – death!"

More cheers.

"Anything you'd like to say?" Long Feng asked. "Any requests? How about you grovel a little? Beg like a dog."

Keui inclined his head to look at his captor. "I will do no such thing."

He yelped in pain as one of the Dai Li pressed his boot into his back and yanked hard on his braided hair.

"Beg to your master!" the Dai Li hissed.

Gritting his teeth, Keui shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

Long Feng sighed. "So much for things being fun. Oh well, I suppose I've dragged this out long enough."

And with a punch of his fist, the boulder smashed down into the ground.

.

.

.

"What is this?"

Long Feng lifted the boulder – there was nothing there! There should have been splattered Earth King guts everywhere!

The Earth King popped up from underground several feet away, utterly perplexed.

"Who dares?!" Long Feng shouted.

Loi leaped into view, punching several boulders forward, knocking several Dai Li off their feet. The Cabbage Merchant yelled into the fray, hurling his cabbages left and right.

Iroh appeared in a plume of flame, throwing Dai Li soldiers off their feet. "Get the king!"

Mr. Beifong and the Cabbage Man grabbed the Earth King by his arms, lifting him to his feet. "Come on, Your Highness!"

"We can't forget Bosco!" the King protested.

Loi threw more Dai Li off their feet. Drawing a sword, he slashed through the bindings of the Council of Five, freeing them. The Five Generals went on the offensive, driving the Dai Li back.

"How?" Lieutenant Sen stood there, dumbfounded. "How did they escape?!" He could feel a rage growing as one of his men retreated. He grabbed him by his collar, throwing him back into the fray. "Get in there and fight!"

The Council of Five, reinforced by Iroh, Loi, the Cabbage Man and Mr. Beifong drove the Dai Li back towards the palace.

Long Feng gritted his teeth. "You think this is over?! Not by a longshot!"

Iroh gulped as, behind Long Feng, more Dai Li, along with brainwashed Earth Kingdom soldiers, slid down the walls surrounding the palace, like a pincer.

"The tide turns yet again," Long Feng gloated.

The Cabbage Man backed up to Iroh. "I sure hope you got a way outta this one …"

.

.

.

Appa flew towards the smoking remains of the Fire Nation capitol. Behind him, a green war balloon flew, carrying his friends.

"Come on," Aang urged Appa on. "We're almost there! Just a few more minutes …"

.

.

.

"How are you still alive! How? You died in battle! Uncle saw you die!" Zuko was completely flabbergasted, as were all the members of the Royal entourage. As was the crowd watching the proceedings.

"No," Lu Ten replied, a look of disgust on his face. "He left me for dead. But there was a way back … an offer was made. A lifetime of servitude … and in exchange, power. Power to steal another's bending …"

"What happened to you?" Zuko shook his head. "The Lu Ten I knew could never become a murderer like this! You were a man of honor! You lived by a warrior's code! Uncle was so proud of you …"

Lu Ten smirked. "Death changes people, what can I say? And it's a side effect of using Energybending on too many people … you eventually absorb some of their … nastier … dispositions. But the exchange of my soul was well worth it."

Zuko shook his head. "Lu Ten … this isn't you! Please … we can discuss things … we were friends once. Why can't we be again?"

"Why? WHY?! Because your father stole my father's throne! My throne! My father became the laughingstock of the Fire Nation. He was the Crown Jewel of the military – and you and your family have reduced him to a lazy, fat tea vendor! But at least your father continued the war. At least he had enough honor left in him to carry on Great Grandfather Sozin's noble crusade!" Lu Ten raised a gauntleted hand. "I am taking back what is mine!" He turned to address the entire crowd. "I am the true heir to the Fire Nation throne! Who will pledge themselves to me?!"

The crowd began yelling as one. "I will!"

"No, me!"

"I'll be the first!"

Smirking, Lu Ten turned to Zuko. "The people will it, Cousin. So what will it be? Will you abdicate peacefully? Or do I have to crush your skull into the ground in an Agni Kai?"

Zuko stared looked over at his generals and Commander Jee, who was shaking his head. Mai walked over to Zuko, placing her hand on his wrist. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I have no choice!" he hissed back. "If I refuse, the people will revolt. The only way to settle this is defeat him in an Agni Kai."

"But Zuko –."

The Fire Lord would hear no more. He turned to his cousin. "I accept."

Lu Ten grinned. "Very well. Agni Kai. I'm looking forward to showing you some of what I've learned."

He turned with his men, his cape billowing behind him.

Zuko stood there, watching him grimly, utterly perplexed as to how his cousin was still alive after being thought dead for all these years.

But more distressing to him was what could have possibly happened to Lu Ten to turn him from a kind, loving friend to deadly enemy?

.

.

.

The sun was setting as the crowds stood around the Agni Kai ring. Zuko, shirtless and barefoot, kneeled down in his corner, with Mai, General Shinu and Commander Jee.

In the opposite corner, Lu Ten was also shirtless and barefoot. A golden band was around his upper arm, and his torso was covered with countless scars of war.

In the back of the crowd, Ozai watched with Azula, both in hoods to conceal their faces. "Now you will see, Daughter, how an Agni Kai is truly fought."

Fighting back the urge to backtalk, Azula looked up at her father. "Why haven't you told me that Lu Ten was still alive? And why are we putting him on the throne? And who on earth is Seizon?"

"All in good time, my Daughter. There is a grander plan at work … one that was set in motion even before the Avatar awoke from that iceberg. I lost to him on purpose … let him take away my bending. And tonight, you will see the fruit of that sacrifice …"

An attendant joined Ozai, whispering into his ear. His mouth slid into a frown. He turned to his daughter. "It appears that the Avatar and friends have arrived. Sooner than expected. Our men are ready. Be sure that they do not interrupt the Agni Kai. The Avatar will have his chance to face our new champion soon enough …"

She bowed respectfully. "As you wish, Father."

And she turned to lead the men under her father's command against the Avatar.

.

.

.

Zuko stood up and faced his opponent.

Lu Ten smiled pleasantly the whole time. No hint of fear or nerves.

And Lu Ten leaped into the air, fire blazing from his heels. Zuko leaped out of the way, the fire leaving a smoldering ruin where it scorched the ring. But it didn't end there – Lu Ten landed and immediately punched, kicked as though in an elegant dance. Fire blasted out again, and again, faster, deadlier than anything Zuko had seen before.

Lu Ten's Firebending was more intense than any he had seen before. And unlike typical, orange fire, or Azula's blue flames, Lu Ten's Firebending was white. Jets of white flame blasted out from the soles of his feet, the crowns of his knuckles.

Zuko Firebended back, deflecting Lu Ten's blasts.

Their orange and white flames collided, blasting upwards into impressive arcs of flames. The crowd was wowed.

Ozai stood there, grinning smugly.

Lu Ten kept coming. He didn't let up. Zuko was on the defensive … he didn't even have a chance to launch his own offensive.

He had never seen Firebending of this scale. Even during the Comet, his father hadn't been this powerful.

The white flames kept coming, backing Zuko towards the edge of the ring.

Lu Ten was grinning as he kept on the offensive. Shock and awe. A standard military tactic to psychologically demoralize your opponent with the absolute might and unrelenting nature of your attacks.

And Lu Ten was no pampered prince, either. He had fought in the front lines of the war. Fought alongside his father, Iroh, very nearly took down Ba Sing Se through sheer force.

And that was not all.

Lu Ten had only become steadily more powerful. Stealing Firebending from dozens, perhaps hundred of Firebenders, adding it his own. Even Seizon's. His bending had increased a hundredfold. He was bending fire at scales that should be impossible for any Firebender.

Zuko watched as a vortex of white fire surrounded him, spreading out in a ring of flame, blasting Zuko onto his back.

Panting, the Fire Lord stood up to see Lu Ten surrounded by fire. Zuko was reaching his limit by just by being on the defensive. He slowly stood up, moving his shaky legs into a fighting stance.

Lu Ten kept coming.

.

.

.

"Hurry guys! We're here!"

Aang was in the driver's seat of Appa, Momo on his shoulder. They had reached the capitol of the Fire Nation. Below them, the palace continued to burn, though much of the fires had been put out. Still, black smoke issued into the sky.

In the distance, near the Agni Kai ring, spectacular blazes of white fire shot in all directions like firework displays. "… Wow," Aang breathed.

The green airship tailed behind them, piloted by Sokka. Inside, the Kyoshi Warriors were sheathing their weapons. Toph was cracking her knuckles. Katara joined her brother. "It looks like there's an Agni Kai battle going on."

"Think Zuko's battling Azula again?"

"No." Katara shook her head, her eyes never leaving the battlefield before them. "Aang took her bending away, remember?"

"Then who?"

Lightning flashed in their eyes. "I don't know …"

Sokka suddenly pointed at the airship's window. "Guys … we got company!"

Aang looked and saw two Fire Nation airships coming right at them – from the left and right like pincers.

Their armaments and ballistae were primed.

And as Aang yanked on Appa's reigns, hundreds of fireballs flew up at them.

.

.

.

Lu Ten paused for a moment, seeing blazes of fire in the skies over the caldera in the distance. He smiled. "The Avatar … finally. All of my enemies, eliminated in a single, glorious day."

He looked down at Zuko, who was on all fours, panting.

"My dear cousin, surely you aren't out of energy so quickly? And here I was hoping for a real battle …"

"You want a real battle – you got it!"

Zuko flew to his feet, kicking fire at his cousin.

Lu Ten simply caught his foot, throwing him to the ground.

"Why persist in this any longer? You're only humiliating yourself! Just surrender and give me what is rightfully mine!"

Zuko struggled to stand up. Behind him, he could hear Commander Jee. "Don't give up, Fire Lord! The spirit of Agni flows through you!"

Mai looked at him, and in a moment of rare vulnerability, her eyes flooded with love. "You can do this …"

Finding inner resolve, Zuko whirled around, kicking more Fire at Lu Ten. Lu Ten jumped into the air, dodging it, his fist punching into the arena floor.

Zuko's fists erupted with daggers of flame. He charged, slashing at his cousin. With deft movements, Lu Ten simply blocked every attack, grinning the whole time. He got under Zuko's offense and into his face.

His hand was aimed at Zuko's gut.

The grin grew wider.

There was a pulse of energy and Zuko was thrown off his feet. He hit the ground hard on his back with a sickening thud that made his stomach heave.

And Lu Ten was coming.

Zuko's body was flooded with pain, every nerve screaming in agony. Part of him wished to just give up, just to end the pain. Part of him wished Lu Ten would just kill him.

He struggled to get up but couldn't. His vision was swimming. He made an effort to sit up. The world spun around, upside-down in his head, which was pounding with pain in his temples. His eye sockets were racked with brutal torture. He fell backwards, laying there, looking up into the night sky.

Just give up, a voice inside his head told him. Just let him end it.

And for a moment, Zuko seriously contemplated it.

But there was another voice in his head.

Uncle's.

No! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road, and you surrender to your lowest instincts!

In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself.

That is the meaning of inner strength.

And then slowly, ever so slowly, Zuko rose to his feet.

.

.

.

For a moment, Lu Ten seemed genuinely puzzled. "You still have strength? But then why not? The same blood flows through both our veins. Both of us were raised by Iroh, Dragon of the West. No doubt he taught you the meaning of true inner strength., like he did me. I imagine my father never left your side." Lu Ten looked away for a moment, up at the stars. "If only he had followed his own advice to not give up. If only he had not given up on me, believing me to be dead … perhaps things could have been different." He shrugged. "But now I have a new master, one who did not simply abandon me to death's foul grip. One who shared a little bit of their essence with me."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko demanded.

"Listen to me, rambling. I suppose the years away from home have made me quite sentimental. It's why I still tolerate your feeble attempts to defeat me. Face it, Cousin. You lost from the moment you stepped into the ring."

Zuko held his fists out. "I'm still here! I'm still fighting!"

"I can see that. You've convinced yourself that you can stand up to me. You believe that if you channel enough inner hope, you can muster the strength to defeat me. But it's all pointless."

"No," Zuko replied, panting. "Nothing is pointless. Hope can never be extinguished. That's something that your father taught me!"

"Wise words. But let me fill you in on a little secret, Zuko." Lu Ten's arms dropped to his sides dangerously. "What you've seen from me so far was just for show, to give the audience something fun to watch. I haven't even begun to tap into my real power." He watched Zuko's face. "If I had to put a number on it, I'd say that I haven't even shown one percent of my full bending capabilities!"

"What?! Impossible!"

Lu Ten shrugged. "You'll see … as I increase the power of my attacks. You never really had a chance against me, Cousin. And your limitations will soon become very apparent."

And before Zuko could even react, multiple tornadoes of white flame descended from the sky, spinning around Lu Ten with gale force that astounded everyone who saw it.

.

.

.

"Up! Down! Left! Right!" Toph was yelling.

Sokka was steering the airship as the two other Fire Nation airships gave chase. "I'm trying," he yelled back. His gaze fixed on Toph who was giving him directions and facepalmed. "Why am I listening to a blind girl?"

Suki and her warriors stood, weapons ready. "Get us closer to one of those ships, Sokka."

"Closer?"

"If we can just take down at least one of them, it'll give us a swift advantage." Sokka eyed her worriedly. "Suki …"

"I'll be fine, Sokka." She turned to the other Kyoshi Warriors. "Looks like we're up."

Ty Lee jumped up giddily. "I can't wait to show off some of my new moves!"

Nodding, and with a worried look on his face, Sokka yanked on a lever. The green airship creaked to a stop.

The two Fire Nation airships, unable to brake quickly enough, spun away to avoid crashing. The second one came up, only feet away from the green one.

Suki and her warriors clung to the exterior rafters of Sokka's airship. Nodding, the warriors jumped one by one, helping catch each other as they landed on the lower, exterior docks.

"Okay, they're on," Katara said. She looked out the window to see the first Fire Nation airship heading right for them.

"Sokka – move!"

Screaming like a girl, Sokka spun the wheel of the airship, missing being impaled by the Fire Nation ship by inches.

Outside, Aang patted Appa on the head. "You've done enough buddy! Stay far enough out of their range until I call you!" He flashed the bison whistle. Appa grunted. "You stay with Appa, Momo!"

With a flick of his wrist, his glider was open, and he flew towards the first airship.

Sokka and Katara watched as Aang headed for the first airship. Toph stamped her foot. "Alright Snoozles, I'm up. Katara, I need you to toss me over to that airship!"

"What?! That's crazy!" Sokka remarked.

"You should know," she muttered. "In any event, remember the Comet?! I can Metalbend that ship into a tinker toy!"

"And what about when it crashes?" Sokka asked.

"That's why you're on standby."

Katara was resolute. "I'm going with you, Toph."

Toph shrugged. "Hey, the more the merrier."

Sokka was exasperated. "You're both seriously going to leave me alone on this airship?!"

Toph tossed him the Sokka action figure. "Here's a friend!"

Sokka glared at the plastic figure smiling up at him. Mocking him. "I really loathe you," he muttered.

.

.

.

Inside the second airship, Suki led her team of Kyoshi Warriors through the mechanical rooms. Suki turned to Ty Lee. "Alright girl, you're up. You've had experience with these types of ships right?"

"Have I?" Ty Lee exclaimed. "I've been on pleeeenty of these things working with Azula and Mai. I never really had a mind for machines, but you know, Azula was all about these things -."

"Ty Lee," Suki interrupted impatiently. "Do you know the general layout?"

Ty Lee pressed a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "If I remember correctly – and sometimes I don't, it's a problem, I know – there's a bomb bay not too far."

Suki nodded. "And are they typically filled with blasting jelly?"

"To the brim," Ty Lee grinned.

A devious smile flitted across Suki's face. "Alright team, this'll be an easy one for once. We get in the bomb bay, light some blasting jelly, and get outta here while this thing blows into next week!"

The girls nodded.

Ty Lee pointed behind her. "Suki … I think we've got company!"

Several Imperial Firebenders appeared in the machine area and pointed. "Intruders!"

.

.

.

Toph and Katara landed on the thick hull of one of the airships. Above, Katara saw Sokka's airship. "I sure hope he stays close enough to catch us when this thing goes down …"

Toph cracked her knuckles, grasped the fin of the airship, and pulled.

With an impressive display of metal bending, the airship began to come apart.

.

.

.

From aboard his airship, Sokka cheered as he watched Toph tear the enemy ship apart, piece by piece. Humming merrily to himself, he spun the steering wheel, angling the ship to get close enough to catch Katara and Toph when the ship went down.

.

.

.

BAM!

Sokka's ship rocked violently and he was nearly thrown off his feet. Eyes wide, he gripped the steering wheel, his legs spread out wide to keep his balance.

He had forgotten about the other airship.

The other airship which had now rear-ended him, throwing him off his course. His airship began a nose-dive, hurtling towards impending doom – with Sokka trapped onboard!

.

.

.

Katara gasped in horror as she saw Sokka's airship spiral downwards like an out of control pinwheel. "SOKKA!"

Toph tugged on her sleeve. "Katara … I destroyed the steering mechanism."

And indeed, she did. The giant metal steering rod in the back of the airship had been completely pulled free.

And with a sinking feeling, Katara realized that not only was Sokka doomed … so were they!

.

.

.

"Shields up!"

Aboard the airship, the Imperial Firebenders blasted the Kyoshi Warriors. The group of woman kneeled down, spinning their fans into shields, deflecting the fiery attacks. The Kyoshi Warriors, as one, drew their swords, holding them high.

"Keep them busy!" Suki ordered. She grabbed one of her comrades. "Ty Lee – take me to the bomb bay!"

.

.

.

Aang entered into the lower levels of the airship. Riding on his signature air scooter, he tore through the place, looking for the most critical place to strike.

.

.

.

"Here she is!" Ty Lee and Suki were standing in giant bomb bay. Around them were barrels full of blasting jelly. Below them was a hatch in the floor that would open up, dropping bombs on enemy targets.

"If we blow enough of these, do you think it'll be enough to destroy this ship?"

"Oh, definitely."

Suki struck a match and began lighting fuses. "Hopefully we have enough time get out of here before she blows. And then, hopefully, Sokka'll be there to pick us up!"

She and Ty Lee began lighting fuses when a door opened on the other side.

"Ty Lee," came an all-too-familiar voice. "You left the circus, but yet here you are still dressing like a clown."

Ty Lee froze in place as Azula appeared in the bomb bay. Azula's eyes darted over to Suki. "And the famous Kyoshi Warriors. I thank you for your costumes from last Spring. Without them, I never would have been able to singlehandedly overthrow the Earth Kingdom."

Ty Lee stood there, trembling, the fear of Azula returning despite the fact that she knew the Princess could no longer bend.

Suki, however, was not intimidated. With a swift gesture, she drew her sword. "I've been looking forward to a rematch!"

Azula smiled. She reached down to her boots and pulled out two sharp sais, which gleamed in the light. She spun both in her hands, grinning.

"Oh believe me, so have I …"

.

.

.

In this one singular moment, as Sokka watched the ground rise to meet him through the cockpit window, he was pensive. Accepting of his fate.

This was it.

There would be no one to save him.

And so, as he reflected on the last moments of his life, he reflected on the happy times. Finding Aang. Eating meat. Angering Katara. Kissing Suki for the first time. Eating more meat. Riding Appa.

Sokka blinked. "Appa?"

The bison had torn through the cockpit of the plummeting airship, smashing through the debris. Sokka gripped the bison's hair, screaming as he swung onto the bison's saddle.

Below, his airship crashed to the ground in a fiery heap.

.

.

.

Katara watched with joy to see Sokka make an escape from certain death on Appa.

But she and Toph were not going to be so lucky. They were plummeting to their doom, Toph holding on to Katara.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled, clinging to Katara, holding tight to the plummeting airship as it descended at full speed. "I just want to say … I'm sorry for always giving you a hard time …"

Katara grit her teeth. "We're getting out of this alive!"

She saw Sokka, piloting Appa at full speed towards their ship.

He wouldn't make in time …

Sokka was willing Appa to move. "Come on, buddy! Faster! Faster!"

The bison, seeing his friends in danger, struggled to push his body to the limit to rescue Katara and Toph.

The poor bison would not make it in time, they all knew.

This was the end …

.

.

.

Say what you will about Waterbenders, but they were resourceful. With a free hand, Katara opened her satchel filled with water and flung it towards Appa in a straight water jet, before freezing it solid, creating a narrow ice bridge.

The bridge attached to the edge of Appa's saddle.

Grasping the edge of the bridge with her free hand, she pulled herself and Toph onto it in mid-air as the airship fell below them.

It hit the ground with a giant explosion.

Katara and Toph rushed across the narrow ice bridge which hung in midair, attached to Appa who floated still in the air. Katara yelled at Sokka. "Catch!" With a fling of water, she threw Toph into the bison's saddle before jumping in herself.

Sokka was impressed. "Nice save!"

A fireball reamed over them, narrowly missing them.

"No time to celebrate!" Katara retorted. "Move!"

There was still one airship left … and it was giving chase …

.

.

.

Aboard the final Fire Nation airship, Suki and Ty Lee were in a fight for their lives. Both Kyoshi Warriors were proficient with the sword.

But Azula had special training. At fourteen, she was a master all weapon types, and even without her bending, she was a formidable warrior.

Suki lunged with her sword. Azula batted it away with one of her sais, before lunging with the other. Suki jumped back, Azula's blade slashing away a swathe of clothing.

Ty Lee jumped into the fray, attempting to hit Azula's pressure points with her knuckles, attempting to block her chi.

Azula laughed. "Not this old routine again, Ty Lee! Did you really think I am foolish enough to let you do it to me twice?" She stabbed at Ty Lee who backflipped out of the way next to Suki. Azula stared at Ty Lee. "Friend …" she breathed.

At this, Ty Lee did nod. "Yes Azula, I am your friend. We don't have to fight! You can help us!"

Azula's eye twitched. "I'm surprised the word 'friend' doesn't catch in your throat. You and Mai don't know the meaning of those words…"

"No, Azula," Ty Lee shook her head. "You don't. We were your friends because we wanted to be." She held her hand out pleadingly. "But you couldn't believe that … you thought you had to bully us into friendship, but you never needed to …"

"Enough of this foolishness!" Azula shrieked. "In my eyes, Ty Lee, you are a traitor. You and Mai both." She spun the gleaming sais in her hands. "And I intend to give you both the penalty due for treason."

Suki held out her sword. "I'd like to see you try!"

Azula leaped into the air, landing between the two of them, stabbing outward with both her blades. Suki and Ty Lee blocked with their swords defending themselves. Azula lashed out, with elegant grace, slashing and stabbing at Suki, keeping the girl at bay.

Ty Lee tried to get in close enough to hit Azula with a chi-blocking move. So close … if she could just find an opening in Azula's defense …

Azula whirled around, slashing at Ty Lee, who backflipped out of the way.

Suki circled. "It's two against one, Princess."

"I'm more than a match for the both of you, believe me." Azula smirked. "I'm not worried. Now you both will pay!"

With a battle cry, Suki yelled, thrusting her sword forward. Azula leaped, spinning in mid-air over Suki's blade. Azula's eyes widened mid-spin as Suki's sword shaved off several strands of her hair.

Azula landed, fumbling with her bangs. Her eyes widened.

Suki smirked. "One more mistake Princess, and it'll be you who pays the price!"

With a roar, Azula launched herself at the two Kyoshi Warriors.

.

.

.

Outside the bomb bay, the remaining Kyoshi Warriors were locked in desperate combat with a squad of Imperial Firebenders.

"They should be done by now," one Warrior said. "What's taking them so long?"

More Firebenders appeared in the hallway. The warriors held up their shields, but they knew it would ultimately be futile.

They would not be able to hold the Firebenders back for too much longer …

.

.

.

One of the Kyoshi Warriors raised her shield, closing her eyes from the heat, blocking a blast of fire.

And suddenly it stopped.

Opening her eyes, she saw several Firebenders get thrown clean off their feet.

Aang was there, at the end of the hall, staff raised.

.

.

.

Suki and Ty Lee circled Azula, spinning their blades wildly. Azula gracefully dodged all of their attacks, slashing out with her two sais.

Ty Lee spun out of the way of a thrust, bringing her sword down. Azula deflected the attack, thrusting her secondary weapon towards her exposed gut.

Suki was there, turning Azula's attack aside. Azula backflipped out of the way.

Next to them, the lit fuses leading to the blasting jelly were wearing down to the nub. Ty Lee looked over at Suki. "We're running out of time!"

Suki nodded, sword held out in front of her in a defensive posture. "Go in from the side … I'll take her to the left and divert her over to the hatch. When I give the signal, press the switch and she'll drop."

Ty Lee faltered, looking over at Azula who stood there smugly. She whirled back to Suki. "I … I don't know if I can do that …"

"We have no choice! This thing is gonna blow!"

Ty Lee grit her teeth, before lowering her head, defeated. "If there's no other way …"

Azula laughed. "Making plans over there, little ants? Keep it up. I'll wear you both down sooner or later …"

Suki nodded. "Remember, go in from the left."

Azula stepped back as Ty Lee rushed her. She flung her sword aside and attacked Azula with pure martial arts, attempting to get in below her guard, attempting to hit a pressure point to hit her chi.

Azula stepped out of the way, slashing across Ty Lee's thigh, slicing a swatch of fabric from her Kyoshi Warrior outfit.

Suki came in at an angle, sword raised. Azula backed away, dodging Suki's slashes, laughing …

… and then Azula was over the bomb bay hatch. Suki got in a lucky kick, knocking Azula clean on her rear.

Suki yelled out. "Now Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee's face found the lever to open the bomb bay and send Azula to her doom. Her fingers traced it. She looked over at Azula, lying on her back.

The Princess glared at her.

"NOW TY LEE!" Suki yelled again.

Suki's eyes were fixed on Azula's. Azula's gaze bore into her soul.

"Do it now, Ty Lee!"

"Yes, Ty Lee," Azula repeated. "Do it now. End my life. If you have the strength."

Sweat beaded down Ty Lee's face, ruining her makeup.

"Ty Lee … please!" Suki's voice was strained.

"I … I can't!" Ty Lee raced away from the lever to a corner of the room. She buried her face in her hands, crying hysterically. "I can't kill her …"

Azula suddenly sprang to her feet, her forearm wrapping around Suki's neck, the blade of one of her sais pointed at Suki's head.

"And now the tables have turned." She sneered into Suki's ear. "Drop your weapon."

Suki didn't move.

"I said drop it!"

With a sigh, Suki released her sword, which clattered to the ground at her feet.

"That's better," Azula replied. She glanced over at Ty Lee. "You never cease to amaze me, Ty Lee. First you show me your true colors and betray me at the Boiling Rock. And now, just when I think I have you figured out, you spare my life. Too bad it'll cost you the life of your friend."

The bombs were ready to blow.

Suki protested in Azula's grip. "Ty Lee … forget me! Pull the lever! NOW!"

Ty Lee spared a glance up from her fingers. "I … I can't …"

"Ty Lee, I know you care about me," Suki replied. "And I know, on some level, you still care about Azula!"

At this, Azula snarled, pushing the knife closer to Suki's head.

"Please, Ty Lee … do what you know is right! Save our friends! Forget me!"

"I -."

"Ty Lee … it's okay. I forgive you. And Sokka will understand, believe me." Tears rolled down Suki's cheek. "Take care of the big lug for me, will you?"

Ty Lee nodded. She returned to the lever.

"Enough with this act," Azula said. "Ty Lee, we both fluffy well know you aren't going to pull that lever. You don't have it in you. You never did. All those times we fought side-by-side, your heart was never in it."

"I'm not listening," Ty Lee whimpered.

Azula grinned. "You always wanted to be distinguished from your sisters. Here's the chance to do so. You can stand apart, be the hero, save the day! But you won't, will you? We both know that, deep down, you're just a nobody. A flower on the wall. Just another face in a crowd. Nobody to tell you apart…"

"Stop it!" Ty Lee cried out.

And with a sudden jerk, the former acrobat pulled the lever.

.

.

.

The doors to the bomb bay opened wide, releasing the bombs below.

But neither Suki and Azula fell.

.

.

.

A blast of wind came from nowhere, throwing Suki and Azula off the bomb-bay door as it flew open. The two hit the side of the wall as Ty Lee pulled the lever again, closing the doors.

And standing in the entrance of the bomb bay, staff raised, a furious look on his face, was Aang. Several Kyoshi Warriors stood behind him.

Azula sat up, now weaponless as the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors pointed their swords at her. She looked over at Ty Lee. "I can't believe you actually had it in you!"

Ty Lee stared her down with a mixture of fury and compassion. "I don't … I just happened to see Aang coming in the doorway and I knew he would save you …"

Aang helped Suki up. "We failed to blow this thing …" she lamented.

Aang shrugged. "It's okay. We overpowered the crew in the cockpit and commandeered this thing. We got two of your girls piloting it as we speak."

Suki was dumbstruck. "Can … can they fly this thing?"

In the cockpit, two Kyoshi Warriors held onto the steering wheel for dear life, screaming as the ship careened out of control.

"Can you fly thing?" one asked.

"No!" the other replied.

"Then why did he pick us to pilot it?!"

"I don't know!" the other screamed in terror.

"… so we should be fine," Aang remarked. He pointed his staff at Azula. "Keep her bound." He pulled out his bison whistle and looked over at the Kyoshi Warriors. "What say you we find Zuko and end this for good?"

.

.

.

"Ugh!"

Zuko hit the arena floor hard. He was bruised and battered.

Lu Ten wasn't even trying. With barely any effort, he was throwing Zuko around like a rag doll.

"It's over, Cousin. Just give up."

Zuko tried to rise again. He let out a gasp as a sharp pain tore into his ankle and his leg gave out from under him. He sunk to one knee before the invincible might of his cousin.

"How?" Zuko asked weakly. "How have you … become so … so powerful?"

Lu Ten folded his arms. "Energybending. Several years of stealing Firebending from unsuspecting soldiers in the Earth Kingdom … as my master taught me when he himself emerged from the Eastern Air Temple."

Zuko forced himself to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg.

"But you know else it allows me to do? Not just steal a person's chi … I can bend it within the person."

Lu Ten merely flicked his wrist.

Zuko felt as though a boulder had struck him. He went flying, bouncing along the arena as he went.

"Similar to telekinesis … I can control your chi … and thus your body!"

With a stretched-out arm, Lu Ten lifted Zuko off the ground without even touching him. He jerked him left. Then right.

"Zuko!" The cry tore from Mai's lips.

Zuko was now upside-down in mid-air, spinning around like a top, his arms and legs splayed. Spinning faster and faster.

Lu Ten turned to the crowds as he made Zuko do several mid-air tricks. "Is this your Fire Lord?" he demanded of the crowd. "Is this your king?!"

The crowds stood there, watching Zuko get flung around like a top.

Finally, having had his fill of action, Lu Ten simply flung Zuko out of the ring.

Zuko flopped onto the ground. It was a ring out. Mai and Jee rushed over to him. Mai cradled his head in her lap, stroking his cheek. Jee gave him a pouch with water. Zuko was barely conscious.

"I … I'm sorry …" he muttered weakly.

Mai planted a kiss on his forehead.

In the ring, Lu Ten turned to the Fire Sages who were watching the Agni Kai. "It is time. Declare me the winner!"

The Fire Sages looked at each other, and then bowed before the victor.

"All hail Fire Lord Lu Ten!"

The crowd applauded, cheering, taking up the Fire Sage's chants.

"All hail Fire Lord Lu Ten! All hail Fire Lord Lu Ten!"

Lu Ten exulted, taking in the crowd's adoration.

"ENOUGH!"

` The crowd went silent and Lu Ten watched with faint amusement as Appa descended into the ring. Riding him were Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph.

Aang slid off the bison's saddle into the arena floor, staring Lu Ten down.

Lu Ten merely smiled. "Avatar Aang … how nice to see you after our encounter at the Western Air Temple …"

Aang pointed the butt of his staff at him. "This madness ends today! Your trail of stealing Firebending from others is done!"

Lu Ten and Aang were circling each other. "The teapot calling the kettle black. How ironic. You condemn me, yet you stole the bending of others as well!"

Aang shook his head. "I had no choice!"

Lu Ten spread his arms out. "Then do I leave you no choice? Will you Energybend me?"

Aang grit his teeth.

He spared at glance over at Zuko, who was being cradled by Mai. He was bruised and battered. Utterly broken.

Aang gulped.

If Lu Ten could do that to Zuko without breaking a sweat, what else was he capable of?

Aang and Lu Ten continued to circle each other. "Come now, Avatar," Lu Ten was saying. "You know there's only one way to end this! Take my bending away!"

Aang shook his head. "No! I refuse!"

"Then perhaps another demonstration of my power is in order!" He turned to the crowd made up of Fire Nation citizens, officials, soldiers and Fire Sages. "Fire Lord Ozai was utterly defeated by the Avatar! And now, even before my official coronation, I will show my worth as your leader by doing what he could not! I will break the Avatar!"

Everyone watched with bated breath. Lu Ten turned, and before Aang could react, he was met with a kick of white flame at jet-speed.

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Night

Iroh, the Cabbage Man, Loi and Mr. Beifong backed away as hordes of Dai Li surrounded them.

They were outnumbered.

Iroh sighed. "I will fight to the last breath. Who is with me?"

The rest of his group looked at each other and nodded. "Count us in!" Loi smiled.

Iroh smiled back, before turning and facing the hordes of Dai Li and Earth Kingdom soldiers under Long Feng's control.

Long Feng waxed triumphant. "it is over. I have won! Surrender, and your executions will be quite painless!"

A rock came out of nowhere, striking Long Feng in the head. "Who dares?!"

"There's more where that came from! This foxy grandpa still has a few tricks up his skirt!" Bumi popped up out of the ground.

Next to him, Jeong Jeong rubbed his temples in frustration. "It is sleeve. You have a few tricks up your sleeve."

Next to them, Master Piandao appeared with a sword.

A stream of ice froze several Dai Li agents in place. Pakku appeared, riding over the walls surrounding them on a wave of water. He turned and looked at Iroh. "General. I received your messenger hawk. Shortly after my new grandchildren departed." He gave a respectful bow. "Kanna sends her regards!"

Iroh laughed. "Tell her I must simply visit and try some of her special herbal tea!"

Long Feng was losing his patience. "What is this? The march of the geriatrics?!"

Bumi raised a finger. "We may be old, but our minds are as sharp as ever! No we …" His voice trailed off. "That's funny, I forgot what I was going to say …"

The new group of men stood, side by side, with Iroh. "The Order of the White Lotus has returned," Iroh announced. "And together … we will once again liberate Ba Sing Se!"

"Enough of this," Long Feng sneered. "Attack!"

His hordes rushed at the Order Members.

Iroh laughed. "Oh this takes me back to the summer!"

And the Order sprung into action. Jeong Jeong blasted several Dai Li into the air with Firebending. Iroh joined him and they combined their bending to create impressive displays that sent their foes packing.

Pakku froze several in place, sweeping away more with a vast tidal wave.

Piandao dodged boulders as he took off sprinting, slicing with his sword.

Bumi knocked opponents aside like pins with his bending.

Loi joined in the action.

Mr. Beifong grabbed the Earth King, taking cover.

And the Cabbage Merchant stood there, holding a cabbage. He saw a Dai Li agent running, preparing to strike Iroh from behind. Squinting an eye, and biting his tongue, the Cabbage Merchant took aim.

THWACK!

The Dai Li was knocked clean off his feet. The Cabbage Man leapt into the air, fist up.

Iroh blasted a Dai Li out of the way, then another … then there was Long Feng. Iroh stood, fists out as he and Long Feng circled each other.

"It is over," Iroh replied. "Surrender yourself. I will put in a good word to the Coalition to show mercy!"

"I don't think so, old man!"

Iroh blinked. "I am not that old …"

Long Feng kicked several boulders at the General. Iroh sidestepped them, responding with Firebending of his own.

Long Feng leaped up. The head of the Dai Li gracefully landed several feet away. He gripped the ground and opened it up below Iroh's feet.

Igniting his heels on fire, Iroh used Firebending to fly up into the air. He landed, punching more flames at his foe.

Long Feng burrowed underground, popping up behind Iroh. The General whirled around and was met with a punch from a rocky fist. Seeing stars, Iroh blinked, only for Long Feng to pop up below ground again.

This time, Iroh was ready. He caught Long Feng's fist. The two stared each other down as battles raged all around them.

And then, just as suddenly, the battles stopped.

To Iroh's perplexity, the Dai Li began surrendering around them.

Long Feng was equally perplexed. He wrenched his fist out from Iroh's and turned, berating his men. "What are you doing?! Attack!"

The Dai Li turned to face him and began marching on him.

The color drained from Long Feng's face. "What is the meaning of this?! I order you, attack the enemy!"

The Dai Li closed in on Long Feng. Iroh joined the other members of the Order of the White Lotus and they watched in confusion as the Dai Li surrounded their former head.

Long Feng looked from left to right. "You all … you all never truly worked for me …"

And before he could react, rocky bindings were clasped onto his wrists.

Long Feng sighed. "… I should've seen this coming …"

And as the Dai Li surrendered themselves – and Long Feng – into the custody of the Council of Five, Lieutenant Sen, with a dark look of confusion, disappeared into the night.

.

.

.

Lu Ten and Aang were locked in mortal combat. The two dueled, and it was very quickly apparent that Aang was at a severe disadvantage.

Lu Ten had bending capabilities the likes of which Aang had never seen before.

"Aang!"

Katara rode upon a wave of water, Toph upon a wave of rock.

Lu Ten laughed. He squatted down, both arms out. He unleashed a blast of pure fire, strong enough to evaporate Katara's water, and strong enough to melt Toph's rock.

Toph and Katara hit the ground hard.

"No!" Aang charged at Lu Ten, his fists covered in rock.

Lu Ten side-stepped the attack, then blasted Aang in the head with more fire. The young monk hit the ground.

Katara was up, streaming water around her body. She attempted to freeze Lu Ten in place.

Lu Ten lifted his hand, and the next thing Katara knew, she was lifted off the ground, her body unable to move.

"Let her go!" Aang yelled.

Lu Ten turned to look at him. "Oh, I see. You care about the little Waterbender. Then how about I take away the very thing you love most?"

"No! Stop! Just let her go!"

Lu Ten held out a hand, and one of his men tossed him a sword. He pointed the sword into the air and jerked his other hand down.

Katara's body flew, heading straight for Lu Ten's sword.

In an instant, she would be skewered alive.

"NOOOO!"

Aang was unable to control himself.

The ground beneath him was quaking. White light bubbled out of his eyes and his tattoos glowed. He levitated into the sky, a sphere of air encapsulating his body.

Aang had entered the Avatar State.

He reached out with Waterbending, jerking Lu Ten's hand away, forcing him to drop his sword.

Katara bounced harmlessly on the arena floor. Sokka and Toph ran over to her, checking her for injury. She looked up to see Aang descend on Lu Ten.

Lu Ten was unfazed. "Will you kill me, Avatar? Do you have the strength to do what needs to be done?"

Aang stared hard at Lu Ten behind his white eyes.

You know what to do, came the voice in his head, the one that sounded like Ozai. You've always known this was the only way. Will you reject your most-treasured beliefs? Do you have the strength to kill him?

Aang closed his eyes. "No," he whispered silently.

Then you know what the alternative is, little Airbender. The second voice, the one that sounded like Azula.

No, he couldn't do that either.

He couldn't Energybend.

But Lu Ten was too powerful. Even in the Avatar State, Lu Ten didn't even seem fazed by him.

Could he do it, just this once more?

Lu Ten blasted Sokka and Toph off their feet. He grabbed Katara by her hair. He yanked on it, and Katara screamed. She moved her hands, trying to freeze her foe in place. Lu Ten curled the fingers of his free hand into a claw, paralyzing Katara in place.

"Come Avatar," he said. "I have the one you love. Won't you protect her?"

He has her, boy, the Ozai voice said. You want to be the hero? Does the hero let the damsel die?

Lu Ten's hot breath was on Katara's neck. "Go ahead, girl. Ask your boyfriend to save you. No, beg him." Katara was resolute, even as she felt the rest of her body paralyzed by Lu Ten's Energybending.

"N-no!"

Lu Ten yanked on her hair and she yelped as he pulled her back, forcing her to her knees. "BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!"

He's hurting her. She won't last much longer! You have to do something!

"No!"

It's the only way! You know it! You have to stop him! You have to save her!

"I can't!"

Then you will lose her! You will lose everything!

And Aang looked into Katara's face, seeing the pain and fear in her eyes as Lu Ten tortured and mocked her.

And finally, he made his move.

He blasted Lu Ten back with Airbending, freeing Katara. The Waterbender knew to get out of Aang's way in the Avatar State, and she rode on a wave of water over to Toph and Sokka.

Lu Ten was forced to his knees, his wrists trapped in rocky bindings, bound to the earth. And Aang was on him.

Sighing, he exited the Avatar State, and placed his fingers on Lu Ten's forehead and neckline.

.

.

.

Zuko sat up, watching the proceedings as Mai and Jee tended to his injuries.

"W-what's he doing?"

.

.

.

Katara, Sokka and Toph watched as beams of orange and blue light ascended into the sky. This was it … Aang was going to finish this for good. Sokka and Katara beamed at each other.

Another crisis averted.

.

.

.

And yet, things don't always play out how we expect …

.

.

.

For as Aang attempted to overwhelm Lu Ten's spirit, something odd was happening.

Lu Ten's spirit was not backing down.

The blue light of Aang's spirit was turning a murky brown.

And the orange light of Lu Ten's spirit was creeping up his body. Up his arms, down his legs, up his torso.

Aang gazed up at the sky, his entire body covered in Lu Ten's orange light.

Only his eye remained.

He struggled, trying to regain control.

This happened before, he reminded himself. When I did it on Ozai.

But the problem was, Lu Ten's spirit seemed stronger than Ozai's.

And Aang's felt weaker.

Confused, unsure of what was going on, the orange light crept up Aang's eye.

And Aang's body was completely consumed as a blinding white light flashed throughout the whole night sky …

.

.

.

Aang opened his eyes.

He felt no pain.

He sat up, looking around.

There were stone walls around him … they were familiar.

Taking up his staff, he walked through the corridors. There were bedrooms. A dining hall. He came outside to a balcony overlooking an Airball field.

His eyes widened.

The Southern Air Temple!

But how could that be?

"It's nice to visit home after so long, isn't it?" came a voice. Aang spun around, staff pointed at the figure.

Lu Ten stepped from the shadows. "Yes, I enjoyed my homecoming as well."

Aang tried to blast him back with Airbending.

Nothing happened.

Lu Ten smirked. "You're in the Spirit World, Aang. There's no bending here."

"What's going on?"

"You fell for it. Right into my trap. From the very beginning, we have planned your every step. Did you really think you defeated Ozai that day? Ozai defeated you! You see, little Airbender, when you Energybend, you steal a portion of your victim's soul. That portion of their soul inhabits you. And what happens when you integrate portions of souls from people such as Ozai? Or Azula?"

Aang was silent.

"I will tell you. It corrupts your soul! Weakens it! You were able to emerge victorious in your contest with Ozai, remove his bending, because at the time your soul was pure! But now, portions of Ozai and Azula's soul inhabit yours. Your soul is tainted. Weakened. Just as we planned it would be for when you faced me!"

"What have you done?!" Aang demanded.

"Energybending is a truly versatile art. It allows the user to do much more than just steal bending." Lu Ten got in close to Aang's face. "It allows me trap your soul, extract it from your body, and trap it here, in the Spirit World. In this wonderful replica of your home extracted from your mind!" Lu Ten waved his hand around, pointing. Everywhere Aang looked, there were skeletons.

Skeletons of his former friends. Of the Air monks.

And the skeleton of Monk Gyatso.

"This is your new home, Aang. Your permanent home. You will spend forever, trapped here in the Spirit World, with no way to return to your friends. And here, for all eternity in isolation, you can lament your failures." He pointed to Gyatso's skull. "Amid all these reminders of your failures! Of the people you failed to save because you ran away that day!"

Aang was on his knees. "Please …"

"And of course, I removed your bending for good measure. Because if, by some miracle, you did return to your body, I can't have you threatening the new order rising, can I? As you have frivolously stolen the bending from others, so have I removed your bending from you! And not just your bending itself … I have removed from your mind your memory of how to bend the elements! What are memories but forms of energy that can be manipulated? Even if you returned to the mortal world, regained your bending, you would be utterly powerless … because you no longer remember how to bend!" Lu Ten grinned evilly. "My master has spent the last century stealing bending from Firebenders, Waterbenders and Earthbenders. He is a greater bender than even I. And now, I will give him one final gift from you. The one element he never could steal since there were none of your kind left … till now!"

Lu Ten leaned in close. "And now, once I share your stolen bending with him, he will be the Master of all Four Elements. He will reign, and I will be at his right-hand as he rules the world!" He laughed. "And don't think that because you are the Avatar, you can leave this realm whenever you wish! The Spiritual roadblocks in place are too great! No, the Avatar Spirit will do you no good here. The other spirits are locked out. No one is coming to help you. There is no escape."

Aang sat in a fetal position, his eyes on Monk Gyatso's skull as Lu Ten began vanishing, laughing.

"Please …" Aang whimpered. "Come back … don't leave me …!"

Lu Ten was gone.

And Aang was alone, surrounded by the bodies of his dead friends, Gyatso's empty eye sockets staring into his own soul.

Forever.

.

.

.

The light vanished from the Agni Kai ring. Aang's body collapsed limply. The body's breathing was ragged. Shallow.

It was still alive.

But there was no soul or mind to inhabit it. It was just an empty shell.

Lu Ten stared down at the Avatar's body.

"Aang!"

Katara's voice tore through the crowd. She rushed over to Aang's body. She shook him. His head lolled around limply in her arms. "Aang! Wake up! Wake up!"

Moving frantically, she poured her spirit water on Aang's body, trying to heal him.

"It will do him no good," Lu Ten said softly, as his guards began putting his armor and cape back on him.

Katara whirled around. "What have you done to him?!"

Lu Ten turned. "No more than he has done to others."

With all the hatred in the world, Katara flung icicles at his head. With a wave of his hand, he evaporated them with fire.

He turned to the guards. "Execute his friends."

Katara, Toph and Sokka stood up at this.

"But bring Zuko to me."

The Imperial Firebenders roughly shoved Mai and Commander Jee aside, gripping Zuko under his shoulders. They dragged him to Lu Ten, throwing him roughly at his feet. Lu Ten stared down at him. "You have lost the Agni Kai."

Zuko's vision was swimming.

"And as my first act as reigning Fire Lord, I reinstate the sentence imposed upon you by your Father! Banishment."

Mai's hand found her lips.

Zuko looked up weakly.

"Banishment," Lu Ten continued. "Until you can capture the Avatar."

Zuko's eyes fell on Aang's body. Lu Ten followed his gaze. "Oh no, not him. The next Avatar in the reincarnation cycle. The Avatar that is to be born into the Water Tribes." Lu Ten kneeled down so that they were eye level. "But that will never happen. Because Aang is still alive. The Avatar Spirit is still his. I trapped his soul in the Spirit World. His body will die, decay, rot away. But his Spirit will live forever, trapped in the Spirit World. I have locked him – and his Avatar Spirit – in a place where no one can help him. He will face empty, eternal existence." He placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Which means that your banishment is for the same duration – forever."

"No …" Zuko gritted his teeth, helpless to change his circumstances.

"This is your fate, Zuko. This has always been your destiny. Exile. To chase the Avatar forever." Lu Ten turned. "Remove him from my kingdom. And as for the Avatar's friends – execute them."

Lu Ten kneeled down, scooping up Aang's body. "I think I'll hold on to this for safe-keeping."

The Imperial Firebenders surrounded Katara, Toph and Sokka.

There was no escape.

.

.

.

A figure in blue and black dropped from the air in front of them. With spectacular sword-work, the Blue Spirit fought, keeping the Imperial Firebenders at bay.

BAM!

A wall caved in and Appa let out a mighty roar as Suki and Ty Lee rode the bison into the arena. Appa flapped his tail, blasting the Imperial Firebenders back with a mighty gust of wind.

Above them, a green airship, piloted by the Kyoshi Warriors, floated into view.

Katara grit her teeth. "I am not leaving Aang!"

Zuko limped over to her. "We have no choice!"

"No! Maybe you can abandon him, Zuko! But I never will!"

"Didn't you hear him?!" Zuko yelled. "Aang is gone!"

"He's not gone for good!" Katara stamped her foot. "I'm not leaving him!" Her eyes brimmed.

Sokka, tears in his eyes as well, placed his hand on her shoulder. "Zuko is right. We can't take these guys. Aang would tell us to leave – to fight another day. You know Zuko's right!"

"I … I can't!"

The Imperial Firebenders were coming.

"We have no time!" Sokka picked his sister up, carrying her over his shoulder onto Appa's saddle.

"Put me down!" she cried. "I won't leave him!"

Sokka placed her into Appa's saddle. Toph climbed aboard, a sad look on her face. Katara sat there grimly. "I will never forgive you for this, Sokka! I hope you know that!"

"That's fine," he replied sadly.

Below, the Blue Spirit threw several smoke grenades, keeping the enemy at bay. He helped Zuko onto the bison's saddle, followed by Mai and Commander Jee, before climbing up himself.

"Don't let them get away!" Lu Ten yelled.

Firebenders blasted at the bison as the fluffy mammal ascended into the night sky. The Kyoshi Warriors moved their green war balloon into position, blocking the blasts, allowing for Appa to make a quick getaway into the night sky.

And Katara stared down at the smoke-filled capitol. The tears flowed.

"We've lost. It's all over …"

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Night

Lieutenant Sen raced into an underground chamber. He needed to report the day's events to the Court. They would not be happy that Ba Sing Se was retaken.

When he entered the Court, he found them already in place at their long table, Merilina at the head.

Lieutenant Sen bowed. "Ba Sing Se has fallen. Long Feng has failed. Someone tipped members within the Order of the White Lotus off. They knew what we were planning."

"Of course," Merilina replied, folding her hands. "I was the one who told them."

Sen was utterly perplexed. "Y-you?! But why?! Why sabotage the plan?"

Merilina did not flinch. "The plan moves ahead as scheduled."

"I … I'm very confused …"

"You have served us well, Lieutenant," she replied. "But now your service comes to an end."

Sen stood his ground. "For what? You can't pin any failure on me! I followed your orders to a tee!"

Merilina sipped a cup of tea. "You betrayed the Earth Kingdom to serve us. Who is to say you won't betray our new rising government in the future?"

"I would never - ."

"Lieutenant," Merilina smiled. "You have just been a pawn in a greater game. You were – what is the phrase – nothing more than a 'useful idiot.' And you have outlived your usefulness."

Two guards gabbed the Lieutenant. "I don't understand!" he protested. "Why?"

Merilina sipped her tea. "We never intended to destroy the World Peace Coalition. No. Your actions today have ensured that it will rise – stronger than ever! You have given the Coalition the justification it needs to expand broader powers on a global scale. To allow its leaders to use greater force to crush any opposition to its goals. And the people the world over will applaud it. They will gleefully submit to the Coalition's rule. To our rule!"

She leaned forward. "One does not establish a dictatorship in order to safeguard a revolution. One makes a revolution to establish a dictatorship!"

And the guards led the screaming Lieutenant Sen away.

.

.

.

The Order of the White Lotus worked as the sun rose, helping rebuild the burnt-out Earth Kingdom Palace.

.

In the North Pole, the Water Tribers had rounded up several of Sen's insurgents. Freezing them in boats, they sent them floating alone in their canoes deep into oceans of the North.

.

In the burnt-out throne room of the Earth Kingdom, Representative Kohta and several other delegates of the World Peace Coalition met with Earth King Keui and Brother Truth. Kohta spread out several scrolls on a table.

"We have several propositions in the wake of the recent attacks. We will have to declare martial law for the time being …"

Keui nodded, a hard look on his face. "I will do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety of my people. Of the world's people."

Brother Truth stood at his side as the King signed the legislation.

.

Lieutenant Sen was led deep into the woods by a figure in a mask. He was forced to his knees, hands on his head, his back to the figure.

"… so none of this has been about overthrowing the nations, destroying the Coalition?"

The figure aimed a crossbow at the back of Sen's head. "Never has been."

.

Several canoes floated in the oceans near the Southern Water Tribe. Hahn and several of his Waterbenders were waiting as a Fire Navy warship approached.

Lu Ten was carrying the body of the Avatar.

Hahn smirked as Lu Ten tossed Aang's body to the sea. Hahn gave the signal, and his Waterbenders went to work, freezing the water around Aang's body.

Trapping him, once again, in an iceberg.

Deep under the water.

Chains were attached, keeping the frozen iceberg in place.

And now, hundreds of Fire Navy warships floated in the oceans.

The Fire Nation flotilla was there for one purpose – to ensure the Avatar would never be freed from the iceberg again.

And Aang's body was still. Empty. Surrounded in ice.

He was once again, and forever would be, The Boy in the Iceberg.

.

.

.

The second Appa landed on a remote archipelago that morning, Katara struck Sokka across the face with heavy slap. She then collapsed into tears. "I can't believe you! You just left him!"

Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder. "Katara …"

She shoved him off. "After all the times Aang helped you, saved you – how could you abandon him!"

Zuko, starting to feel better, came to Sokka's defense. "He had no choice. I don't know what's going on … before this afternoon, I thought Lu Ten was dead. Oh man, how could he have become such a monster?"

Sokka shrugged. "You mean you Firebenders aren't a born a bunch of merciless, murdering thugs?" Zuko glared at him. "I was kidding, kidding!"

Toph shook her head. "Poor Twinkletoes … how are we gonna get him back? Does anyone have a clear channel into the Spirit World?" Silence. "Okay, forget I asked."

Jee and Mai joined Zuko, sitting him down on a rock. Suki nuzzled up against Sokka and they watched as the green airship landed, depositing the Kyoshi Warriors onto the island.

The Blue Spirit stood on the seashore, watching the rising sun.

Katara stood up. "We're not sitting around. We're getting Aang back!"

"Who knows where the Fire Nation took his body?" Sokka scowled. "And how on earth are we going to get his spirit back from the Spirit World?"

The Blue Spirit turned, and joined them. "I may be able to help with that. After all, I know how these guys think. And I know how Lu Ten returned from the brink of death. After all, his Master saved me as well."

Everyone watched in confusion as the Blue Spirit removed his mask.

They were utterly shocked.

"How?!" Zuko exclaimed.

Sokka was revolted. "You!"

Toph was perplexed. "I sensed you … you were dying in those caves!"

"I did die! But as Lu Ten has returned, so have I." The arrogant, yet proud look of a Freedom Fighter never left Jet's face. "I'm going to help you. We are going to get Aang back!"

And everyone sat there in stunned silence as they realized …

… Jet was alive. And was now their only hope.

The world's only hope.

Team Avatar had faced crises before.

But nothing like this.

And now, instead of the Avatar saving the world, the Avatar was the one in need of saving.

But they would live up to the task?

They would face the odds and were determined to beat them once again.

They were the world's greatest warriors. A ragtag group of hormonal teenagers, yet the greatest heroes of our age.

Team Avatar Lives!

.

.

.

Author's Note: Well here it is, the mid-season finale is over. Things are looking pretty grim.

As the first half of the story closes, I would like to take some time go over some ideas that went into this story, particularly the first half, as well as give you guys a taste of what's to come in the future …

Plotting: Each book focuses on Aang learning an element. Book 1 was Water, Book 2 was Earth, etc. The problem in writing a Book 4 is, that in order to be consistent with the previous books, there would have to be a situation where Aang learns Airbending. The problem is, Aang is the Last Airbender, as the title of the show tells us! He already knows Airbending.

So the problem becomes creating a scenario where Aang has to learn Airbending again. But how? Enter Energybending. With Lu Ten removing Aang's bending capabilities, he also removed Aang's knowledge of bending. This sets Aang up against horrible odds … he no longer can bend any element, nor can he even remember how to bend any element. Remember Lu Ten's words: memories are a form of energy in the brain that can be manipulated.

If Aang escapes, (and that's a big if), he will have to find a way to have his bending returned to him. And even then, he will have to relearn how to bend all four elements! He can easily relearn Water, Earth and Firebending … but now becomes a greater problem. There are no Airbenders left! Where on earth will Aang learn Airbending from?

Setting the Stage: I wanted this story to be a genuine continuation of Book 3. Book 3 ended with the Fire Lord defeated. I didn't want to just create a boogeyman out of nowhere that disrupts everything. I wanted things to slow down, show the adventures of Team Avatar in a post-war world before throwing them all together on another epic quest. All the while, the bad guys are in the background, moving the pieces into place.

Going into this story, one thing I really wanted to hammer down as a theme is the idea of "going full circle". The proper way to end a story as epic as ATLA is to bring it back to the beginning.

And so now, I have reset the Avatar universe. The World Peace Coalition is becoming an all-powerful, oppressive totalitarian state, secretly backed by the Fire Nation (the New World Order). The Coalition is nothing more than a front for the Fire Nation, though the peoples of the world (including most of the Fire Nation itself) don't realize it. The Fire Nation, through their front (the World Peace Coalition) has become the rulers of the world without the world even knowing it. Why conquer the world through force, when you can control it through the illusion of peace? This is where I relied heavily on books such Orwell's 1984, which is the type of oppressive, thought-controlling dystopia that the Avatar Universe is now entering into.

And so, the world has been reset to conditions before Book 1. Aang is once again trapped in an iceberg and must (if he escapes) re-learn all four elements in order to save the day.

The Villains: Part of the problem with writing a Book 4 is you need villains. And you need to outdo the previous villains. As will be revealed in future chapters, the villains we have met so far are merely pawns of the true villain … the "Creature" or "The Beast" as Nav calls him. The Beast is a malicious force that emerged in the wake of the war's beginning and has been Energybending for decades. The Beast is even more powerful than Lu Ten, who is nothing more than the Beast's vanguard.

As the chapters move forward, we will learn more about the Beast. Suffice it to say, the Beast is the one orchestrating all of these events. His plans go back even before Book 1 and is simple – pure world domination. Again, this goes back to my idea of going "full circle." The Beast is a character that has hidden behind many masks, and as his true identity is uncovered, it will be very clear that he has been planning this from the beginning, even before Book 1. Ozai is merely a collaborator.

You see, the true villainous organization is the World Peace Coalition, which is a front for the Fire Nation. The attacks led by Lieutenant Sen and the Court (who are in collaboration with the Beast) were merely false flag attacks to give the Coalition justification for taking further power and enacting more heavy-handed forms of oppression. The Beast and the Fire Nation control the Coalition from behind the scenes. All they needed to do was provide the pretext for the Coalition to truly rise to power, without its representatives even being aware of how they are being controlled.

Part of the plan included allowing Ozai to lose against Aang in Book 3. This goes back to an old conspiracy theory in our world that the Soviets faked the collapse of the Soviet Union, symbolized by the collapse of the Berlin Wall. Whether you buy into that conspiracy theory or not, this provided a powerful plot point – Ozai faked the defeat of the Fire Nation to defeat Aang.

All they had to do was get Aang to Energybend … once he started on that path, it made it all too easy for him to be defeated and have his bending removed by Lu Ten. The reason Aang won against the Fire Lord and could steal his bending was because his soul pure. But because his soul was tainted by stealing other people's energy (such as Ozai's and then Azula's) it tainted Aang's soul, allowing for Lu Ten's soul to overpower his own.

Lu Ten. I thought his return as a villain would be a powerful twist. This provides an emotional arc in this story which would be necessary for the final book in Aang's journey, especially with Iroh. Lu Ten's death provided the impetus for Iroh to reevaluate his life and become a better person for it. But now, Lu Ten has returned and Iroh is going to have to confront this. As stated, Lu Ten is not the main villain. The Beast is. But Lu Ten is his vanguard and the Beast transferred his ability of Energybending to Lu Ten. And now that Lu Ten has stolen Aang's Airbending, he will transfer his Airbending to the Beast, allowing him to be the Master of all Four Elements … the Creature will reign supreme in the world, unchecked, far more powerful than Ozai … a being that subsists off the energy of others and can potentially live forever. And as the Beast's true identity is unmasked, we will see how everything goes back to the beginning, full circle.

Seizon was an idea I created. It would not be unreasonable for Ozai to have an illegitimate son that he would then shame Ursa for (it takes two to tango!) and cover-up. This type of thing happened all the time in monarchies throughout history. But Seizon was nothing more than a red herring to cover-up the Lu Ten twist. I led the readers to believe that Seizon was alive and was the Dragon Golem, when it was Lu Ten all along. Lu Ten had killed him but had stolen his bending too. But that does not mean Seizon won't play some small role in the story …

Looking Forward: What do the readers have to look forward to in upcoming chapters?

Team Avatar goes on a rescue mission to save Aang

Azula … will she have a redemption arc? Or will she remain evil? I have an idea for an "Azula Alone" chapter similar to "Zuko Alone"

Aang will have to remaster all four elements if he is rescued, with the added difficulty – there are no Air Nomads left to teach him!

The Supernatural. Every Book has a major supernatural event, the Spirit World, spilling over into the real world. In Book 1 it was the Ocean and Moon Spirits. In Book 2 it was Aang mastering the Avatar State with the guru. Book 3 was the Lion Turtle. But now, things are out of balance. When Aang was first frozen in the iceberg, at least his soul was frozen with him – along with the Avatar Spirit. But now, Aang and the Avatar Spirit have been locked away within the Spirit Realm. The Avatar Spirit is no longer bridging the worlds … the Spirit World will begin to bleed over and only Aang can fix it. And as the Equinox emerges, the apocalypse will descend on the whole world…

The Sokka action figure! This is just a small little sub-plot. But as we will see, the Sokka figure with the wrong voicebox is not the only one of its kind. There's a whole factory of them being produced – on purpose. And the Toymaker has a personal grudge against Sokka …

Ursa! I will hope to answer where she is and have a reunion with Zuko.

The final battle against Lu Ten and the Beast. Aang will have to face and defeat both to avert the apocalypse and truly restore balance and end the One Hundred Years War for good … and if he fails, the entire world could be consumed.

I hope everyone is jazzed up! I have a vague idea where the story will go based on the above plot points, but I have yet to fully outline them the way I did the earlier chapters. That means it may be some time before the next chapter is posted. I don't know how long … perhaps in a few weeks as I take a bit of a break.

Please review, let me know what you like, don't like, or even if you have ideas (I'm all ears).

Team Avatar Forever!


	12. Repercussions

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Twelve:

Repercussions

.

.

.

The sun rose on Ba Sing Se. It was a new day. The fires within the Royal Palace had been finally extinguished, and workmen labored to begin the process of rebuilding.

Outside of the palace, crowds from all across the world stood as Earth King Keui addressed the nations. Representatives from across the entire World Peace Coalition stood on his side. Delegates from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes and Fire Nation wore their best outfits. Qin stood beside the King, as did Representative Kohta. Hahn, still serving in his capacity as Chief Arnook's replacement, stood there, head held high. Brother Truth stood off to the side, a somber look on his face. His Prophets From the Sky had their hands folded in front of them, heads down.

"My fellow Delegates," Keui spoke solemnly. "We wake up on the blackest morning our world has ever faced. It is with a heavy heart that I address you today. Yesterday, our beloved Ba Sing Se, as well as other treasured cities the world over, were ruthlessly and senselessly attacked. Thousands of our brethren the world over lie dead, and we mourn their passing today." Keui cleared his throat. "I should not be giving this speech today. We should have been rejoicing together over a new construction project, or a new trade route being established. Instead, we mourn the passing of friends and loved ones. Many of them are husbands. Wives. Sons and daughters. Friends, cousins and neighbors. There is not one person the world over who has not suffered personal loss in the wake of these senseless attacks."

Keui adjusted his glasses. "Thanks to the brave efforts of General Iroh and his fellow liberators – who bravely liberated Ba Sing Se from occupation during the summer – the culprits have been caught and defeated. I have been authorized to release the identities of the culprits. The attacks were planned and perpetrated by my former Secretariat, Long Feng along with former Lieutenant Sen. We have captured Long Feng and he will stand trial. Lieutenant Sen has gone missing, but you have my full assurances that my men will find him and he will face justice."

There were whispers within the crowd. Keui raised a hand. "In addition, to my great surprise and disappointment, it has been confirmed that Fire Lord Zuko aided and abetted the attackers in their plot."

At this, the crowd went wild.

"The Fire Nation again?"

"I told you we can't trust them!"

Keiu shook his head at the crowd. "My friends – please. It has been confirmed that Fire Lord Zuko acted alone. Thankfully, others within the Fire Nation stood up to him – such as Qin here – and were able to mitigate some of the losses. A new Fire Lord has been appointed. He will be meeting with me soon. Zuko, however, has escaped. But I assure you, I will see to it that justice is served upon him with a heavy and swift hand."

More murmurs from the crowd. They wondered who this new Fire Lord was.

The Earth King looked down at the crowd, his eyes slightly welling up. "To think that we have been betrayed by men from within our own nations. The enemy does not belong to any one nation. They are not Fire Nation, Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom. They were all around us. Friends. Family. And they had one specific target in mind … the World Peace Coalition. They do not want to see the Coalition succeed. They do not want to see peace. The enemy has one simple ideology – to destroy peace wherever they find it! But I stand before you today to announce one simple thing – peace will persist! We will not be cowed! We will not be threatened! Though the enemy throws down, we will rebuild! This is our world! We will not be dissuaded from seeking peace, happiness and universal brotherhood no matter what the enemy does!" His eyes scanned the crowd. "We will have peace!"

The crowd cheered, applauding and hollering their support for the King. For the Coalition.

A sad smile was on the Earth King's face. "Thank you. But it will be a very long road ahead. Sacrifices will have to be made from all of us. But I am confident that with the policies the Coalition is enacting today, we will persevere! We will have peace! And that is why I have appointed Representative Kohta as the Lord Minister of the World Peace Coalition, an action which was voted upon and ratified by fellow member states of the Coalition this morning."

Keui bowed his head and stepped down from the podium as Representative Kohta, in fine white and gold robes, stood up on the podium to wild applause. "I want to make one thing very clear," he stated as the crowd fell into silence. "The Coalition is not a dictatorship. The office of Lord Minister does not make me a king. In fact, it makes me lower than anyone. It is the position of a servant. The powers given to me will be used to serve you. The people."

More applause.

Kohta shuffled through papers. "And as your Lord Minister, I have been put in the unenviable position of ratifying new measures to stop the enemy in their tracks. The citizens of the Coalition have my full assurances that these measures will be immediately withdrawn, once the perpetrators have been captured."

The new Lord Minister cleared his throat, rifling through papers. "Decree 10990 – The Coalition shall have full surveillance over all modes of transportation. Decree 10991 – The Coalition shall have full surveillance over all warehouses and storage facilities. Decree 10992 – Full surveillance over all personal and public modes of transportation. Decree 10993 – Full surveillance over all media and other forms of communication. Decree 10994 – Full surveillance over all food sources and farms. Decree 10995 – The Coalition shall have the authority to conscript civilians into labor and/or military service."

As Lord Minister Kohta read off decree after decree, Iroh watched from a wall above, concern spread across his face.

.

.

.

Fire Nation Archipelago - Morning

Preparations were already underway. The green airship was grounded on a small, remote island outside the Fire Nation. Several Kyoshi Warriors were laid out on the ground as Suki went to work fitting them with splints. Commander Jee and Mai helped. Ty Lee flounced around as Mai worked. "… and then we can go get mani-pedis, then we can go get our auras read, then we -."

Suki, sensing that Mai was getting close to throttling Ty Lee, motioned for the newest Kyoshi Warrior to come over to her. "Ty Lee, I need your help with this brace."

On the shores of the archipelago, Appa laid on the sand, staring ahead at the horizon. The waves lapped at his toes, but the poor bison didn't care. Momo poked him with a stick repeatedly, but he didn't notice.

Katara joined the bison, sitting down on the sand next to him, stroking his ears. "I miss him too …" she said. She stared at the horizon. Just when things were settling down, just when she was beginning to understand her feelings for Aang better, see him in a romantic light, the universe snatched him away from her.

And now she had no idea if they could even get him back.

As if to answer her concerns, a voice came up from behind her. "We will get him back, you know."

Jet, no longer in his Blue Spirit costume, was gathering firewood on the beach. Katara nodded, before turning back to the horizon.

Jet placed the firewood aside, and joined Katara on the shores, a blade of grass between his teeth. "I know you're worried about the Avatar … but I know how these guys think. I know how to get him back."

Katara nodded again.

The Freedom Fighter stared off at the horizon. "If only everyone had just listened to me …"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Fire Nation!" he exclaimed, waving his hands at the capitol island in the distance. "I've been saying that they can't be trusted … and now, after the war, look how they've repaid us!"

Katara shook her head. "Zuko and the Fire Nation didn't betray us, Jet."

"Zuko may not have … but listen to me, Katara. These guys, the ones behind these attacks … they are Fire Nation. They used the end of the war as a pretext for these attacks. The Coalition is just a front for them …"

Katara hugged her knees. Something was still nagging at her. "Jet … what happened at Lake Laoigai?"

The Freedom Fighter stared ahead. "That place should have been my grave …"

"Jet?"

"I don't fully remember … I was dying … Smellerbee and Longshot were there. I remember fading out, seeing a black void. I knew I was dying, but yet I was at peace with it. For the first time in my life, I felt peace. Then he came …"

"Who?"

Jet was staring ahead. He wasn't even talking to Katara at this point. He was trying to process what had happened, rationalize it, make it make sense to himself. "A voice, from faraway, calling me back to the land of the living. I was convinced I was dead and that the voice was an angel or a Spirit. But it was him. I didn't know who I was dealing with at first. I should've just let myself die …"

Katara put her hand on his shoulder. He kept talking.

"I could see in my mind's eye a man. At least, that's what I thought it was. But this is no man … this is a monster. He made an offer … serve him, and he would give me some of his lifeforce … by then, Smellerbee and Longshot had done all they could do. The Dai Li were coming and they had no choice but to flee, to leave my body. To leave me alone. But I wasn't alone. The Creature came to me … I couldn't see him, but I could sense him. He offered me another chance at life. I should have said no, but in a moment of fear, fear of death, in the barest moment of pure survival instinct, I said yes. I can't exactly remember what happened … but he did something. His fingers were on my forehead and neckline and I remember seeing orange and blue lights …"

Energybending, Katara realized.

"He made me gather Zuko's Blue Spirit costume from the Lake. Said I was to join him as one of his assassins. I followed him to his lair in Ba Sing Se … there was a Court. And I realized I wasn't the only one who made a deal for a second chance at life. There was somebody in a red mask … and there was him."

Katara nodded in realization. "Lu Ten …"

"Right. And he was the Creature's favorite … I heard their plans. What they were going to do with Aang. I played along at first. I sparred with the guy in the red mask repeatedly. I learned all I could about their plans, about the Spirit World … we all did. And about Naraka …"

"Naraka …?"

"A realm in the Spirit World. That's where they've trapped Aang's mind and soul. They showed us how to access it …"

"Can we get Aang back?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. But I learned the failsafe. There'd have to be, otherwise how could Lu Ten trap Aang there without getting stuck himself? I can get in there, get Aang, and bring him back." Jet stood up, dusting off his pants. "But all of that is a moot point without his body … we've got to free his body first, then we can worry about his mind." He shrugged. "I was intrigued by their powers … but once I learned their plans, I couldn't stand join them. I'm a Freedom Fighter, Katara. That's why I betrayed them to help you guys … and I'm very sure they'll be coming for me … to take the gift of life back."

Katara stood up and helped Jet pick up his firewood. She stacked the logs in his arms. "For what it's worth," she said, "I'm glad you made the choice to accept your life back … and I'm glad you made the right choice to turn your back on them."

Jet nodded. "That means a lot, Katara." He turned and left. Katara watched him.

"Oh Jet, you're soooo baaaaddd!"

Katara turned to see Toph, impersonating her with goo-goo eyes, holding on to Sokka's chest. Sokka had a weed in his mouth and was pretending to be Jet. "Don't worry, babe! I will be your hero in shining armor!"

Katara froze them in place and walked off.

.

.

.

"YAAAARRRGGHHH!"

An orange fireball shot up into the sky.

Zuko stood on the shores of the archipelago, panting. His rage had gotten the better of him.

He had lost everything. His throne, his nation … he was banished once again. Lowering his head, he collapsed to the ground, legs splayed out. He allowed the seafoam to wash over his pant legs as he ran his fingers through the sand.

A sudden kiss to the cheek removed him from his ruminations. Mai was behind him, wrapping her arm around his chest.

Zuko picked up a seashell and threw it into the water.

"Is this my lot in life?" he asked to no one in particular. "Will this always be my destiny? To be banished from my home? Now I have to find Aang in order to return again … am I cursed? Am I destined to hunt for the Avatar forever?"

Mai stood up. "Wow, I was only checking in, I didn't need to hear your life story."

Zuko chuckled. He loved how callous Mai could be.

His girlfriend grabbed him by the arm, turned him around and cupped his face with her hands. "I know my destiny …" She kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. She looked him dead in the eyes. "You will find the Avatar again … you will return home again, with your honor intact."

"Honor …"

Mai turned and began walking off. "Now stop being a bum and help me set some of the wounds for the Kyoshi Warriors. And I'm partnering you up with Ty Lee on med-duty. She wants to give somebody a makeover and it sure as Agni isn't going to be me …"

Zuko had a sudden vision of himself in a chair with plucked eyebrows, curled hair and puckered lips as Ty Lee flounced giddily behind him …

.

.

.

"Alrighty fishy … you've lived a good life. Now prepare to meet … my stomach!" Sokka was in a small homemade canoe just off the shore of the archipelago, Toph sitting behind him arms folded.

"I don't get it," she groused. "Why are we still here? Why aren't we rushing to find Twinkletoes!"

"Now Toph, we're all just as worried about Aang as you are. But we're no good to him on an empty stomach! Now watch how a master hunter catches his prey."

Toph pointed to her face. "Watch? Seriously, what is it with you people?! It's like every day you forget I'm blind or something."

"Oh … yeah, sorry." Sokka rubbed his hands together, before producing a spear with a net. "Nevertheless, prepare to be astounded!"

.

.

.

An hour went by and Sokka was leaning over the side of the canoe, his mouth slack, the afternoon sun bright in the sky, his shoulders heavily sunburned. His spear was broken in two and floating in the water, and there were dozens of happy fish swarming around his boat. Not one had been captured.

Toph's arms were still folded. "I am truly astounded."

Sokka whirled around, holding the two broken pieces of his fishing equipment. "Oh, you think you can do better? Then try!"

The next thing anyone knew, a net had been thrown into the sea next to them, capturing several fishes. Sokka looked up and steam practically shot out of his ears. Jet was in his own homemade canoe and was hoisting a net full of fish up into his boat.

Toph pointed at the Freedom Fighter. "There's a true master hunter!"

Jet inspected his net. "Oh yeah, this'll be enough for dinner. Thanks for getting them together in one place, Sokka." Jet then began paddling the boat back to shore.

Sokka threw his fishing gear into the ocean. "THOSE WERE MY FISH!"

.

.

.

Sokka was on his hands and knees in the middle of the archipelago's woods with Toph, who was standing behind him, arms still folded. Bored out of her mind.

"There," Sokka said, spreading a small, circular piece of rope in the ground. "The best way to hunt for game." He licked his lips. "I can taste the roast boar-cue-pine already … And now for the bait." He placed a few berries on the ground.

"Sokka," Toph replied. "A boar-cue-pine is not going to fall for your little trap. No one in their right mind would!"

"Shhh!" Sokka hushed her before leading her behind a pricklebush. "Something's coming!"

"Oh wow, what beautiful berries!" It wasn't a boar-cue-pine. Ty Lee skipped into the clearing. She bend down and plucked up the berries one by one, her foot positioned in the middle of Sokka's rope trap.

Nothing happened.

Ty Lee continued to pluck the berries up one by one, swaying side to side, eyes closed happily as she enjoyed her snack. "Ah, that hit the spot!" And then she skipped off, the trap remaining unsprung.

Sokka jumped out of the bushes, observing the rope trap. "Why didn't it spring? Not that I wanted to catch Ty Lee … but …"

Toph twirled her finger in the air. "Master of Traps," she snickered.

Sokka held his rope up. "I didn't make any mistakes in setting it … WOAH!" The trap suddenly sprung and Sokka was hanging upside-down from a tree branch, a noose around his ankle.

Toph applauded. "Beautiful dance moves, Snoozles. You're almost as light on your feet as Twinkletoes there."

"Never mind that, just let me down from here?"

Toph held a hand up to her ear. "What was that? I've suddenly gone deaf."

"Toph!"

"Oh well, I guess Sugar Queen'll be missing me …!" She skipped off.

Sokka was foaming at the mouth. "Toph! I'm not joking! Help!"

.

.

.

The sun was beginning to set.

Sokka was upside-down, swaying from side to side. "Down … please … must get down …"

"Sokka? What are you doing up there?"

Sokka looked down to see Jet holding a carcass of several boar-cue-pines, ready for cooking. He shrugged at the Freedom Fighter. "Oh nothing, just hanging out …"

"Well stop messing around and get down … we're going to be eating dinner soon and then we're all having a meeting to plan our next move …"

"I'll get right on that," Sokka groused as Jet turned and began heading back to the beach.

Above, the rope was straining itself under Sokka's weight. It was whittling down to its last few strands. SNAP! The rope finally broke and Sokka landed face first into a mound of dirt. He sat up, dusting himself off.

"Stupid Toph. Stupid Jet, thinks he's better than everyone …"

Sokka stood up. Night was breaking and he was alone in the woods. Around him, owls hooted and animals roared in the distance. "I better get back to shore …"

He turned to follow in Jet's wake, when something caught his sight from the corner of his eye. A shining white figure was walking through the trees. It was making its way towards him.

Sokka screamed and flailed in the opposite direction, following Jet's path.

.

.

.

A giant bonfire had been built on the shores of the beach. Jet added more logs to it as the meat cooked and the fire crackled. Sitting around the fire were Katara, Zuko, Mai, Toph, Suki, the Kyoshi Warriors and Commander Jee.

Sokka had convinced himself that he was seeing things and shoved his way between Katara and Suki. He glared at Jet, who was dressing the meat. In a matter of seconds, the glowing figure in the woods was long forgotten.

"Everyone's here?" Jet asked, standing up and looking around. "Good. Then we can begin. We need to discuss our next moves."

Sokka folded his arms. "Oh, and who appointed you leader, Jet?"

Katara slapped Sokka's arm. "Sokka! Be nice! Jet is helping us!"

"Leave it to you to defend Jet," Sokka whispered.

Jet, meanwhile, smiled pleasantly. "Sokka! Where are my manners? If you want to lead the meeting, then be my guest." He motioned towards the center of the circle. "Please, tell us your magnificent plan to rescue Aang." He sat down on a log, crossing his legs.

Sokka stood up with a pompous flair. "Fine. I am the Idea Guy, after all." He paused. "Umm … where is Aang, by the way?"

Jet observed his fingernails. "They've got his body frozen in an iceberg in the South Pole."

"That's it!" Sokka shouted. "We go down South and free him from the iceberg like when Katara and I first found him!" He beamed proudly.

Toph slowly clapped. "You are indeed the Master of Ideas. No one would ever have thought of that …"

"Why thank you Toph." His eyes narrowed. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Jet interrupted again. "Okay Sokka. We go down South and get Aang's body. How do we get him out of that iceberg? And more importantly, there's an entire Fire Nation fleet under Lu Ten's command guarding Aang's iceberg. How do you plan to get past them to get to Aang?"

"I got it!" Sokka's face beamed ever more greatly. "Katara – you remember that old grounded Fire Nation ship?"

"Yeah," she replied, not liking where this was going.

"Toph – you can Metalbend. And I can send a messenger hawk to the Mechanist. Between him and Toph, they can get that thing seaworthy. Then we slip in, disguised as one of them and get to Aang!"

Jet actually was impressed. "Maybe I underestimated you, Sokka. But I'll need to know for sure if you can actually pull this thing off."

"You're darn right I'll pull this thing off! We don't really even need you -."

"Sokka!" Katara warned.

Jet and Sokka were face to face, the fire roaring behind them. "You don't need me?" Jet asked. "That's fine. I can leave. But once you get Aang's body back, how are you getting his Spirit back?"

Sokka raised a finger, then lowered it.

Jet's eyebrows were raised. "So you need me after all …" He turned to address everyone else. "We're running out of time. The Autumnal Equinox is less than two weeks away. That's our best chance for me to access the Spirit World and get Aang back. It has to happen on the Equinox … but we have to get his body before then. Otherwise, there'll be no point. Do we have any allies down south?"

Katara nodded. "My father. He can marshal some support."

"We can't let the Fire Nation know what we're up to," Jet replied.

"A messenger hawk," Katara replied. "Just for him."

"And if it's intercepted?"

"We won't put anything incriminating in it. We'll tell Dad we're coming back home and want a Father's Day Out. We can tell him the situation in private."

Jet nodded. "Good. A solid plan for now …"

As the rest of the group began to tear into the meal, Sokka uncharacteristically shoved his share of the meat away, got up and began walking back towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

Sokka waved over his shoulder. "I think I need some fresh air …"

Katara made to follow but felt Toph's fingers grip her forearm. "Don't … he needs to be alone, I can sense it."

.

.

.

"Stupid Jet … just shows up out of nowhere and now becomes the Plan Guy. And we're all just supposed to trust him now because he sashayed around in a mask?"

Sokka was lost in his ruminations. Before he realized it, he had wandered into the deep thickets of the island's forests. He looked around. Nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. "Oh great, now I'm lost too …!" Figuring he should turn around and try to go back the way he came, he was amazed and horrified as a glowing white figure appeared from between the tree branches and advanced on him.

.

.

.

The crew were still enjoying their hot dinner on the beach when a scream broke the night's silence.

In an instant, Toph was on her feet. "I recognize that girlish scream anywhere."

Katara was in agreement. "Sokka!"

Jet unsheathed his swords as Toph and Zuko began racing towards the woods. He looked at the Kyoshi Warriors, Mai and Commander Jee. "Keep an eye on the beach, we'll find Sokka!"

For a moment, the rest of the group sat there in silence.

Finally, Ty Lee piped up. "Soooo, does anyone want an aura reading?"

.

.

.

"SOKKA! SOKKA!"

Katara, Toph, Zuko and Jet raced through the woods at breakneck speed. They reached a clearing. Toph simply shook her head sadly. "I don't even sense his vibrations … it's like something just took him …"

Katara gazed up at the stars, hidden between the foliage. "Just like during the Winter Solstice …"

Jet nodded in affirmation. "I had a feeling something like this would happen … during the last hundred years, the Avatar Spirit was dormant, but at least it was present in the physical realm … with the Avatar Spirit trapped in the Spirit World, the two worlds can't align properly."

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"Big trouble," Toph replied.

"As the Equinox gets closer and closer, the two worlds will begin merging … without the Avatar to bridge the two realms, more Spirits will enter our world … lost and confused."

"So you guys are saying a Spirit took Sokka?" Zuko sighed.

"Either that," Jet replied, "or he could've gotten himself washed out to sea …"

Zuko shook his head. "We're not giving up on him. Come on."

Jet eyed his surroundings, his fingers gripping the handle of his swords. "Alright, but look sharp … we may not be running into your typical cuddly, nice Spirits here …"

Toph shrugged. "Meh, most of the time we never do."

.

.

.

And across the world, Jet's predictions of spiritual catastrophe were coming true.

.

In the Fire Nation, the Fire Sages lamented in Avatar Roku's temple, sensing a foreboding darkness creeping across the world.

.

An Earth Kingdom village was settling down for the night. At least until several glowing, wolf-like spirits surrounded the small wooden hovels that made up the village. There were screams of terror as the wolf-spirits tore into food stores, knocked over carts and tables. A woman and her children huddled in a corner as a wolf-spirit entered their house, eyes gleaming, mouth salivating.

.

An old man was walking through Earth Kingdom woods, leaning on his stick. He saw a young man with his back to him on the trial. "Excuse me," the old man inquired politely. "Do you know the way to the main trail?"

No response.

"Excuse me?" he asked, tugging on the man's sleeve.

The young man turned.

He had no face.

The old man screamed in terror and ran in the opposite direction as fast as his little bowl legs could carry him.

.

Situations like this were erupting all across the world. The balance between the mortal world and the Spirit World were destabilized.

.

Brother Truth sat in an armchair, puffing a pipe, his fingers trembling. Two of his Prophets From the Sky entered his sanctuary as he turned a leaf in a book.

"You've sensed it as well?" he asked.

"Yes," the one Prophet replied. "Instead of balance, we sense chaos."

"It will increase," Brother Truth replied. "The Avatar is gone … there is no bridge left … if he is not restored, then who knows what may happen? Who knows what Yama will do …?"

"Sir? Do you think she will get involved?"

"If she sees that the situation is irreversible … she will. And there will be no persuading her otherwise." He sighed. "I fear for us all."

.

.

.

Toph, Katara, Jet and Zuko raced briskly through the woods, calling out for Sokka. Toph was getting more and more frustrated. "This is ridiculous! We're wasting our time looking for someone who isn't here! We need to look in the Spirit World! If Aang were here -."

"But he's not," Jet replied. "I'm the best you've got."

Zuko pointed at something. "Hey … what's that in the clearing?"

Through the trees, they saw a figure. A glowing figure. It stood there, before turning and going in the opposite direction.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Katara said.

"It may be a trap," Jet warned.

Zuko was lost in thought. "I've been to several of these small islands in the Fire Nation … early on when I was hunting Aang. Uncle told me once that there were shrines built on these islands … shrines to Avatar Roku. I think it may be leading us to one."

"I don't care where it's leading us." Katara had a thick look of determination. "I'm getting my brother back!" She stormed after the Spirit.

Jet sheathed his weapons, before looking over at Zuko. "Impulsive, isn't she? If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a Firebender."

As Jet and Zuko followed in Katara's wake, Toph stood there, arms folded across her chest. "Boy, you know things are bad when I'm the voice of reason!" She stamped her foot. "Wait a minute – who am I talking to?" She began running after her friends. "Wait for me!"

.

.

.

Katara followed the Spirit into a clearing in the thicket. Behind her, Jet, Zuko and Toph emerged from behind the trees. In the center of the clearing was a small building. The Spirit raised a ghostly finger, pointing at the shrine.

"It wants us to go in," Zuko said.

"I ain't doin' it," Toph said.

Katara grit her teeth. "I'll do it."

Eyeing the Spirit warily, Katara looked over at the rest of the group. "We'll be right out here," Jet said. Nodding, Katara spared a glance over at the glowing figure, before entering the small shrine.

.

.

.

The shrine was simple in design. Four walls and a floor. In the middle was a small altar with two candlesticks which had been burned down almost to the nub. A small statue of Avatar Roku was positioned on the floor in front of the altar.

Katara looked over at the Spirit who glided in behind her.

"What am I supposed to do?"

The Spirit simply hovered.

Turning her gaze back to the altar, she noticed a small light-stick. She picked it up and struck it on the floor. The stick lit up and she used it to light the already burned-down candles, which cast a red glow across the room.

She looked up at the Spirit.

"I don't under-."

Before her, the small Avatar Roku statue's eyes began glowing with furious white light. The room was spinning around her, and the next thing Katara knew was nothing but blackness.

.

.

.

Outside, Jet, Zuko and Toph were absolutely bored and worried about what was going on inside with Katara. Zuko was pacing furiously, smoke issuing from his hands. Toph was on her back whistling. And Jet simply sat on a log, sharpening a knife.

"So tell me Sparkey," Toph said suddenly. "How were things going in the Fire Nation? Ya' know, before your crazy cousin showed up and banished you again and everything …"

Zuko stopped and glared at her. "That's the thing," Zuko said, squatting down, head lowered. "I thought my people wanted peace … I thought … well, more like hoped that they had seen the light like I had. Many did … it just wasn't enough …"

Toph sat upright. "More people want peace than you think, Zuko. Trust me, when I met your Uncle, one of the things he taught me was to never stop believing in people. Once this is all over and we get Aang back and we stop your crazy family again (no offense) you'll see. The Fire Nation will come around."

Zuko nodded. "I wish Uncle were here …"

Jet tossed aside a small piece of wood. "People don't change, Toph. They simply get better at faking it."

Zuko looked up at him. "What are you trying to say?"

Jet merely shrugged. "Hey, I'm just trying to break the facts of life to her is all. The Fire Nation won't change because the Fire Nation can't change."

Zuko stood up, his face slumped into an angry mask. "I refuse to believe that …"

"Believe whatever you want – but it's the truth. People don't change … only their masks do." He walked past Zuko, whispering in his ear. "Isn't that right … Lee?"

Zuko whirled around. "If this about what happened in Ba Sing Se, Uncle and I had no choice! We had to pretend to be refugees!"

Jet picked up a rock and tossed it between his hands. "Fair enough. I can understand that. But riddle me this, Zuko – when the time came for you to make a choice, you showed your true colors. You turned on the Avatar and took down Ba Sing Se." The Freedom Fighter turned to look down at Toph. "So you see, people don't really change. They just adapt and learn to hide who they are better."

At this, Toph stood up. "You're wrong, Jet! Zuko may have made the wrong decision at the time, but he came around! He even taught Aang Firebending and helped us save the world! People do change!"

"Oh really?" He turned to the former Fire Lord. "Then tell us, Zuko … if you've changed, why did you resist some of the World Peace Coalition's requests for reparations? Why didn't you let them have the Boiling Rock and give up some of your colonies? It's almost like you wanted the war to continue …"

Zuko grit his teeth.

Jet could see he was hitting a nerve. "More importantly, the World Peace Coalition wanted to execute your father. Yet you sued for a stay of execution. I can understand because he's your dad and all, but as a leader, you know the responsibility that fell upon your shoulders."

"The decision was not mine to make," Zuko shot back. "Aang made that decision! I only backed him up!"

"Hiding behind the Avatar? And who made him a god among us? The Nations needed justice! Those decisions should be made by the people! By those whose lives were affected by the war!"

"Like you?" Zuko scoffed.

Jet casually tossed his rock into the air. "Of course. After all, it's because of your father that I no longer have my parents … did I not deserve a say in his fate?"

Zuko shook his head. "I don't care what you say. I stand behind the Avatar and his decisions."

"Do you? Because look around Zuko! Aang is gone! The Fire Nation is on the rise, the Coalition has been infiltrated and it's all because of your father! The war never ended … it just evolved into a different kind of war. One of stealth and shadow. But the war could have ended. It could have ended for good that day in Ba Sing Se at your father's trial. If you had put the world first, before your affection for Aang!" Jet took a step forward. "Look around – can you, Zuko, in your heart of hearts, really say that the world is better off now?"

Zuko looked away. He didn't know the answer.

Toph, meanwhile, had gone rigid. "Guys … I hate to interrupt your little catfight, but I just heard a noise …"

Zuko and Jet turned. Toph was pointing at a bush. The bush was moving.

And then, slowly, several glowing, grey spirit-wolves emerged from the shrubs. Their eves were focused, their jaws open, slack with saliva and gleaming white teeth that could snap bone in an instant. The spirit monsters were coming from all sides, surrounding them.

They were trapped!

.

.

.

Katara sat up. She was fully expecting a full-on, throbbing headache. But no … there was no pain. Was she dead? The last thing she remembered was the freaky glowing Spirit and the glowing Roku statue.

But she didn't feel dead. So did that mean that she was in the Spirit World? She rose to her feet, arms out to steady herself.

She was in a bog. In the distance she could see giant spirit monsters wandering. "Where am I?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Katara spun around. There was nobody there … nobody, except for a monkey sitting on a rock, legs crossed eyes closed. He was meditating.

"The Spirit World?"

The monkey did not deign to even open his eyes. "Yes. Now get out of the way. You are blocking the cosmic rays of the universe."

"How did I get here?"

"You ask too many questions. Go away."

Katara took in her surroundings. In the distance was a vast tree. She felt compelled to go there. She began walking in its direction.

"I would not do that if I were you …"

It was the monkey again.

"Why not?"

"It's not my job to educate you. Just don't go there – that is the domain of Koh."

Katara looked down at the monkey. "Can't you help me?"

"No. Now go away."

Katara stood there, unsure of where to go.

The monkey, lip jutting out, opened a single eye to see if she were still there.

There she was, smiling coyly, hands folded in front of her. "I must have been brought here for a reason …"

The monkey sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Very well. I brought you here … but not to bother me! You were supposed to meet with Avatar Roku …"

Katara beamed. "Avatar Roku?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, he seems to be missing …"

The young Waterbender lowered her head. "I may know the reason for that … it's because the current Avatar has been trapped … locked away in a place a friend of ours calls Naraka …"

A faraway look crossed the monkey's eyes. "Have I been meditating for so long?" He sighed, folding his hands in his lap. "I had sensed a disturbance in my meditations … spirits crossing over before the Equinox? I had reached out to the Avatar, to try to question him about what was happening …" He tapped a finger on Katara's forehead. "I thought you were him!"

Katara's eyes narrowed. "In what regard?"

"I sensed a hint of him from you … as though there were some connection between you."

Katara rubbed the back of her head. "Oh. Well, he and I are kind of dating."

"I have no interest nor comprehension of human mating rituals." The old monkey sighed. "But if you are friends with the Avatar, then you will have to do …"

"Do for what?"

The monkey closed his eyes again. "I am Sun Wukong, emissary of Queen Yama, the Supreme Judge of the mortal world. The Queen has been away for a very long time. But she is returning. It is as she said. The Age of Kali Yuga is coming to an end …"

Katara was confused. "What does that mean?"

Sun Wukong sighed.

"The Age of the Avatar … is over …"

.

.

.

"Nice puppies … down boys …" A bead of sweat rolled down Toph's cheek as the spirit-wolves advanced. "Say, you don't think they're here to play catch and have us rub their bellies, do you?"

Zuko was watching one of the spirit-wolves lick its chops. "I don't think so, Toph."

Jet had lost his patience. "Enough of this." He charged towards one of the spirit monsters with his swords drawn. The spirit-wolf waited till the last possible second, before squatting down on its haunches and letting out a horrifying howl. The force of the creature's howl sent Jet flying several meters, landing hard on his back.

At that, the other three spirit-wolves charged, going after Jet.

"Leave him alone!" Zuko punched a jet of fire at the wolves. They were enveloped in the all-consuming flame.

"Nice one, Sparkey!" Toph commended.

There was a moment's silence …

The spirit-wolves emerged from the flames, completely unharmed, not even a single strand of fur singed.

But now they were angry.

Toph slid into a fighting stance. She stomped her lift foot and a boulder levitated. With her right foot, she sent it flying straight at the leader of the pack. "Here boys – let's play ball!"

The rock bounced harmlessly off of the spirit-wolf. The spirit animal whirled around, jaws snapping. It howled again and the pack followed suit. Two advanced on Zuko. The other two turned course and stalked Toph, their bellies low to the ground, their ears pressed flat against their heads.

Saliva dribbling to the ground as they licked their chops in a ravenous hunger.

"This could be a problem," Toph remarked.

.

.

.

"What do you mean is 'over'?" Katara was indignant.

Sun Wukong pointed at the swampy water behind Katara's feet. She turned as the water began to take on a clear color, crystallizing in a mirror. Squinting her eyes, she looked deep in the mirror and saw … space. And then there was a shape morphing, as though a hill had suddenly arisen. Trees and mountains grew out of the hill. As the hill moved, Katara realized it was no hill … it was a Lion Turtle shell. The earth was growing on its back.

"Long ago," Sun Wukong narrated, "there were only the Ancient Ones … what you call the Lion Turtles. They lived for eons, through countless worlds and lifetimes …" He leaned forward and swirled the reflection with his finger.

Katara watched as the images in the mirror morphed. It looked like earth … but different. The humans looked different … yet the same, in a way she couldn't quite describe.

"The Ancient Ones lived through many Cycles … many universes. Many peoples. They would teach them how to bend the energy within themselves …"

Katara watched as the people within the distant past touched the foreheads of each other, red and blue light flashing into the sky.

" … but always the same pattern. No matter who …"

In the vision, the people began Energybending more and more. As though they were addicted.

"Once one begins the art, they cannot stop. The Ancient Ones only meant Energybending for good … but man continually used it for selfish gain … until finally …"

Katara watched as men continued to steal each other's souls, until finally one rose to the top as the supreme Energybender.

"They would become monsters, but always there would be one who would rise to the top. A Beast. A creature who would practice the art so much, steal so many souls, that his own would be ravaged beyond recognition. And these Beasts would always attempt to go further … power drives them mad and with a soul so far deteriorated, they would attempt to challenge even the Ancient Ones … they would destroy the entire universe and the Spirit World in their madness … Yama would always be forced to intervene …"

And in the vision, fire rained down upon the world, and upon the men who had become Beasts, ravaging the land, clearing it, leaving nothing but a clean slate to start over. And start over they did. Millennia would go by. Men would rise. Learn Energybending. It would corrupt them. Some of the men would go further others, become Beasts. And they would always attempt to destroy the Spirit World.

Katara watched the drama play out, over and over again, repeating in countless cycles over eons.

"Yama would always be left with no choice … if the Beast and humanity continued with Energybending, they would destroy the entire universe. So she would wipe them out. And humans would eventually return. Repopulate. The cycle continued, Yama and the Ancient Ones always holding out hope that the humans would never learn the now cursed art of Energybending … but eventually they did … and again the cycle would repeat. Until this cycle … when a new form of bending was given to the humans … instead of energy, the progenitors of this cycle – your ancestors – learned to bend the four elements. And as the Avatar Spirit emerged to keep balance, Yama was pacified. As long the humans could be contented to bend only the four elements, and as long as the Avatar maintained the balance, she was confident that this cycle could be different. That this cycle would never take up the cursed art … until now."

Sun Wukong drew a circle in the mirror. "Some did discover the art … Yama was worried … but these people seemed to understand the spiritual danger posed by Energybending." Katara watched an image of the Southern Air Temple … the Air Monks. They were writing in journals and on parchments. Sun Wukong smiled. "The Air Nomads … they were always Yama's favorite nation. The most enlightened. They discovered the path to Energybending but forbade it. They chronicled its powers, but passed laws against its use … but after they died, they left behind many of their secrets …"

Katara looked down at the now empty hallways and chambers of the Southern, Eastern, Western, and Northern Air Temples. "… someone discovered their scrolls after the genocide," she realized.

"Correct. Someone … less inhibited … discovered the secret. And for the last century, he has been at work. Stealing bending from Firebenders, Waterbenders, and Earthbenders. Only one element missing."

"Air."

"Until now. And now the Avatar is gone. The last remaining strand of balance in the universe has been removed. You know what comes next."

Katara looked in the mirror. She saw the Beast challenging the Ancient Ones … challenging Yama for supremacy.

"There are two ways this plays out," Sun Wukong stated. He stirred the mirror. Katara watched as Yama rained fire and meteors down upon the Four Nations, wiping them clean ... "This is the more likely scenario … Yama cleanses the world and the Cycle restarts. But even worse …"

With a stir of his finger, a new image appeared. The Beast was there, all-powerful, eternal. The Ancient Ones – the Lion Turtles – their shells were all that remained with smoke issuing from them. And Yama … Katara saw orange and blue lights … the Beast was Energybending Yama herself … until Yama had been integrated into his own being … the Beast had become a god … and the universe imploded in on itself …

"This is the Beast's ultimate agenda … who cares about the Avatar, when he can steal the soul of a god for himself and become the supreme power in the universe? But what he does not realize is … the mortal and Spirit worlds cannot maintain such a strain. He will cause the end of all things …"

Katara was on her knees, tears streaming down her face. "How? There must be some way this can be stopped?"

Sun Wukong shook his head. "I am afraid … there is nothing that can be done. As I said earlier … no matter what, your age is at an end …"

.

.

.

"Back! Get back, blast you!"

Toph had climbed a tree as two spirit-wolves circled it. They lowered themselves onto their haunches, before launching themselves upward, onto the lower tree branches. They were climbing up, getting closer to her. She squatted on a branch, her fingers on the trunk, feeling the intricacies of the tree, sensing where its branches were. She jumped up, just as a spirit-wolf snapped its jaws, missing her foot by inches.

But she was nearing the top. She couldn't go up any further … already her branch was bending under her weight. Below, the two spirit-wolves were climbing the trunk, their sharp claws tearing into the wood.

Jet was on his back, writhing in pain. A spirit-wolf stalked back and forth, ears flat against its head. With a snarl, it leaped onto Jet's prone form. In a quick instant, Jet had both his swords crossed in front of him, holding the wolf at bay. But it was only a delaying measure. The wolf's teeth were clicking ever so close, inching closer, closer to this throat, ready to tear out his jugular.

And Zuko fought against another. His Firebending completely ineffective. With a powerful leap, the wolf threw Zuko onto the ground, going for the throat. Zuko grabbed its jaws with his bare hands, fighting it off, trying to keep its teeth as far from his neck as possible.

But it was futile, they knew. They wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

.

.

.

"I can't accept this … I won't accept this!"

Katara was on her feet, her fists balled with rage. "Yama can't just end us like this!"

"Yama is -."

"Not without giving us a chance!"

Sun Wukong nearly started laughing. "A chance? The Avatar is gone -."

"We're getting him back."

The monkey cocked his head. "You seem determined …"

"You mark my words. We are going into Naraka on the Equinox. We will get Aang back. He will stop this Beast."

Sun Wukong was silent.

Katara rose higher, head held up with pride. "We've averted the apocalypse before! Or have you forgotten when the Ocean and Moon Spirits were threatened by the Fire Nation? Or how about during the Comet, when Fire Lord Ozai tried to burn the entire Earth Kingdom down? We will stop this Beast! We will get Aang back! And he will restore the balance! Yama will have no reason to destroy us!"

The monkey sat there in stunned silence. "You really believe in this boy…?"

"Yes. You better believe I do."

Sun Wukong sighed. "If things are as you say, there may yet be hope … Yama may yet be persuaded to forebear … Very well, you have my leave. Go. Try to save your Avatar. But be advised … this is your only chance. If you fail, your Cycle will be ended."

"We won't fail," she replied with defiance.

Sun Wukong turned and traced his finger in the air. A doorway opened. A portal back to the mortal world. As Katara headed towards it, Sun Wukong stopped her in her tracks. "One more thing … take this with you." The monkey snapped his fingers and Sokka plummeted, screaming, into the swampy water at her feet. "He has not shut up from the moment he got here and was interrupting my mediations."

Sokka protested Sun Wukong's remark as Katara helped him up. "I thought you would enjoy some sophisticated humor. But I see that not everyone in the Spirit World is as high-brow as my typical audiences." Nose in the air, Sokka marched through the portal.

Katara bowed low to Sun Wukong. "Thank you." She followed Sokka through the portal.

Sun Wukong looked around, eyebrow raised. "Finally." He closed his eyes and began meditating again. The black and white panda spirit, Hei Bai, suddenly appeared in his monster form and blasted the monkey in the face with his sonic halitosis. Sun Wukong's eyebrows sizzled and he fell off his rock sideways as Hei Bai transformed back into his peaceful panda form.

.

.

.

Katara and Sokka found themselves back in the Mortal World, inside the small shrine. Katara looked at her brother. "Are you okay?"

"Just for once," Sokka commented, dusting himself off. "Just once I would like one of you to be captured and taken into the Spirit World. I know I'm handsome and all that, but could the Spirits abduct someone else for once?!" He was shouting to the ceiling, fist raised.

Outside they heard screaming. The two siblings looked at each other. "The others!"

.

.

.

Katara and Sokka ran outside to see several spirit-wolves. Jet and Zuko were on their backs, wolves on top, struggling and snapping their jaws, attempting to go for the throats.

"Well it's about stinken' time Sugar Queen!" Katara and Sokka looked up to see Toph stranded on a tree, two wolves on branches just below her, attempting to nip at her feet.

Sokka sprung into action, flinging his boomerang at Zuko's wolf. "Boom-a-pow!" The boomerang flew straight through the wolf as though it weren't even there and landed harmlessly on the ground. Sokka stood there, arm still outstretched, utterly perplexed.

Katara pulled her water out of her satchel when she felt a soft hand on her wrist. She looked up … it was the glowing Spirit that led her to the shrine to begin with. The Spirit placed two fingers where Katara supposed her mouth was and gave a sharp whistle.

At the sound of the whistle, the wolves stopped in their tracks. They looked up, their tails wagging.

And the next thing anyone knew, the four spirit-wolves were shrinking, transforming right before their eyes. They had transformed from ferocious monsters into harmless, cuddly, grey spirit puppies.

"Oh, I get it," Katara said. "They lost their way … this Spirit is their master."

The spirit puppies stood on their four little paws, heads up, ears erect, watching the Spirit while wagging their little tails. The Spirit lowered his head at them in disappointment, and the puppies lowered their heads, their little tails between their legs. The puppies turned and began licking Jet and Zuko's faces.

Toph, suspicious as ever, gingerly climbed down the tree as one of the puppies came up to her, tail wagging. She held out a hand. "I'm sorry … I think I'm more of a cat person now." The puppy still jumped up and licked her face.

Even Sokka got in on the action as one of the puppies jumped into his arms and began licking his face. "Eeew! Spirit germs!" He bleched.

The Spirit whistled again, and the four puppies lined up in attention. The Spirit nodded in thanks to the group for returning its pets, before a hole opened up into the Spirit World. The Spirit motioned and the four puppies merrily skipped into the portal. The Spirit turned one last time … and Katara was shocked to see the face of the Painted Lady. "We'll meet again …" the Painted Lady smiled, before vanishing into the portal after the puppies.

"That … was the strangest thing I think I've ever seen," stated Zuko.

"Really?" Toph asked. "After everything we've been through, you're ranking that as the strangest thing?"

Sokka, meanwhile, threw his hands up in horror. "I don't believe this! That spirit-puppy peed on me! It's a spirit, how is that even possible?! First Cubby, now this!"

Katara laughed. "Let's get back to the others."

.

.

.

Morning arose on the island. Team Avatar had been busy loading up Appa with supplies. Even Momo helped.

Sokka was standing on the seashore with Suki. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to come?" Sokka pouted.

Suki smiled as she held Sokka's hands in her own. "I wish I could … but several of my girls are still injured. I wouldn't be much of a leader if I left on a quest without making sure they're alright. Once we get our airship airborne, we'll take them to the Earth Kingdom. Once they're ready to fight again, I think we'll go to Ba Sing Se. Zuko's Uncle probably suspects the Coalition has been behind everything. Maybe we can form a resistance movement in Ba Sing Se."

"Then this is goodbye …"

Suki placed a finger on Sokka's lips. "No. Just a 'see you later.'" She then drew him into a deep kiss.

Zuko was also having his own romantic moment on the seashore with Mai. "I'm staying with the Kyoshi Warriors too," she was saying. "Ty Lee will be annoying, but it is good to see her. Besides, Commander Jee and I will be more useful in the Fire Nation. Gathering intel. Plus, it won't look too good for my father if I'm seen helping you … Lu Ten already knows I escaped with you and I'm sure he's going to have my father followed at all times. I'll make it look like I've renounced you …"

Zuko nodded sadly. "That's for the best." He gripped Mai's shoulders. "I will come back for you, Mai. I promise."

She gently punched him in the shoulder. "You'd better. I'm serious." And then she leaned in and kissed him.

"If you lovebirds are all done smooching, we gotta get a move on right now! It's already past midday and we've got a long stretch before we hit the South Pole!" Jet was busy loading supplies onto Appa's saddle.

Appa was standing regally, Momo on his head, the two animals raring to go. To find their master and be reunited with him once again.

Sokka and Zuko gave their girlfriends fond smiles, before climbing Appa. Commander Jee, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors stood there, watching Katara and Toph join the others on Appa's saddle.

As soon as Jet joined them, Sokka flicked the bison's reigns. "Appa! Yip-yip!"

With a tremendous bellow, Appa ascended into the sky, as Team Avatar waved down to their friends and loved ones.

.

.

.

Underground Facility – Evening

A gavel banged as Merilina sat at the head of the table of the Court of Many Faces. The other Court members sat watching.

"… and wonderful acting by our new associate won the day …" she was saying, addressing a man standing behind her. Lu Ten stepped from the shadows. "It was my pleasure."

Merlina stared at the rest of the Court. "Our plans could not have gone any better … except for one thing." She pounded her fist on the table. "General Iroh. You allowed him to escape and now the Order of the White Lotus has been made aware of our existence!"

The rest of the Court swallowed nervously.

Lu Ten was unfazed. "It is of no concern …"

Merilina stared up at him from her seat. "And how can you be so confident?"

"General Iroh will be dealt with. After all, who better to confront him than someone who knows his mind inside and out? Who better to destroy him than his own son?"

Merilina smiled. "Then when the opportunity comes, I expect spectacular results."

Lu Ten took her hand and bowed low, kissing it. "I always deliver."

.

.

.

Lu Ten sat alone in the Court's meeting room. The Court had adjourned and gone its separate ways. But Lu Ten did not leave. He waited.

His patience was rewarded as a figure appeared in the shadows.

"Finally. I have been waiting all afternoon for you, Master," Lu Ten said.

The Beast spoke from the shadows. "I take it Merilina gave you your marching orders?"

"But of course. Her arrogance blinds her."

"As it does the Court. We shall play their game for the time being … let them think they're calling all the shots. Let them have their illusion of power …"

Lu Ten stood up. "I have a gift for you, Master. From the Avatar."

"Please …"

Lu Ten placed his fingers on the Beast's forehead and neckline. Red and blue lights shone within the meeting place.

After a few moments, the lights receded, and the atmosphere of the room returned to normal.

"Did it work, my Master?"

The Beast held out both hands, and with a minute's concentration, a sphere of air appeared between his palms. "Yes," he cooed. "A wonderful gift from the Avatar. And I spent the better part of the last century visiting the Air Temples, reading their bending scrolls, learning their techniques. And now that you have given me the Avatar's Airbending, I say we give birth to a new generation of Airbenders. Yes … the Air Nomads shall return … made over in my image."

The Beast receded back into the shadows, his voice echoing throughout the Court's room. "He is not The Last Airbender anymore …"

.

.

.


	13. Frozen Deep

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Thirteen:

Frozen Deep

.

.

.

One week ago …

Sokka lay facedown on the ground in front of an unfurled piece of parchment, a frilly quill between his teeth and his ankles in the air, crossed behind him. The Team was leaving that morning for the South Pole to begin their rescue of Aang. Part of their plan was to coordinate with Hakoda and set up a clandestine meeting with their father. That's where Hawky came in.

"Good thing you came back after Katara and Toph stole you," he said, patting the little red bird on the head. The little bird squawked.

Sokka looked up thoughtfully. "How should I begin this?" He dipped the tip of his quill in some ink, letting a few drops splash onto the edges of the parchment.

Dear Mr. Dad,

Sokka wrinkled his nose. "That doesn't sound right …"

He crossed it out.

Dear Dad,

"Hmmm, doesn't sound respectful enough …"

Dear Ultra-Mega-Water-Chief-Super-Kami-Guru-Dad,

He grinned. "That's better!"

Hawky squawked. Sokka was offended. "Over the top? How would you know, you can't even read!" Hawky's eyes narrowed and the bird began clawing at Sokka's eyes with its talons. "No! Stop it Hawky! Bad Hawky!"

"Sokka!" It was Katara's voice in the distance. "We're leaving!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec!"

Rubbing his throbbing forehead, Sokka dipped his quill in ink and hastily scribbled his letter. He rolled it up and slipped it into the pouch slung over Hawky's shoulder. "Now Hawky, bring this to my Dad."

Hawky looked up at him, cocking his little head.

"Take it to Ha – Ha – Hachooo … koda!" Sokka sneezed, nearly blowing the poor bird over. "Got that?"

In Hawky's mind, he heard the following from Sokka: "Blah, blah, blah, meat, blah, blah, blah, take it to Ha- Ha- Hahn – choo. Southern Water Tribe. Got it?" Hawky cocked his head before spreading his elegant wings and taking to the skies.

Sokka stood there wiping his nose, watching the little bird fly away. You're a genius, Sokka, he thought.

"Sokka!" Katara's voice was getting more insistent.

"Coming!" he called.

.

.

.

Present Day.

Team Avatar sat in Appa's saddle, Sokka holding the reigns, as the clouds swirled around them.

"Yup. Flying through the Southern Skies on Appa. This sure takes me back," Sokka declared.

Katara held her knees. "Except Aang's not here …"

"Hey, not to worry, sis. We got this. Team Avatar always wins the day. Between you, me, Toph and Zuko, we'll snatch Aang back no problem."

Jet folded his arms. "Aren't you forgetting somebody?"

"Yup, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Toph. Team Avatar."

Katara smacked him with a small flick of water. "Jet's a very important part of this mission, Sokka! Without him, we wouldn't have even made it this far!"

"Way to defend your boyfriend," Toph teased.

Katara blushed. "He is not my boyfriend! Aang is my boyfriend!"

Zuko was confused. "Did I miss something …?"

Sokka pretended to ignore all of them. "In any event, between all of us, this whole operation should go just as smoooooth as my pick-up techniques with the ladies."

"So it's gonna crash and burn then," Toph replied.

Sokka whirled around. "Hey! In case you couldn't tell by my awesome animal magnetism, the ladies can't keep their hands off me! I mean come on – who could say no to this handsome mug?" He grinned cheesily.

"Wow Sokka," Toph said. "You're right. In this light, with the way the sun is striking you, I can't believe I missed it all these months … you look absolutely dashing! You're the most handsome man I've ever seen! Please marry me, Sokka!"

Sokka grinned. "Why thank you, little lady. I'm flattered but I -." A dark look crossed his face as he remembered Toph was blind. "Aaand you're making fun of me … why must you constantly kick my ego?"

"Honestly, you just always set yourself up. In fact, sometimes I wish for more of a challenge …"

"Uh-huh. Well in any event we'll be reaching the Southern Water Tribe within the hour."

"You think Dad got our message?" Katara asked.

"Without a doubt. When we stopped off at that Fire Nation village a few days ago, I also picked up another hawk and sent a message to the Mechanist and the Foggy Swamp Tribe." He whirled around absolutely beaming. "It'll be a grand ol' reunion! Just like the Invasion!"

"Let's hope things work out more smoothly than the Invasion," Katara lamented.

.

.

.

Southern Water Tribe – Morning

In the deep seas of the Southern Water Tribe, an entire Fire Navy fleet floated in the seas. Admiral Chan stood on the bridge of his flagship, looking out over his vast navy.

And below …

In the deep ocean, the Boy In the Iceberg was dormant. Suspended in ice.

.

.

.

Hakoda and Bato sat in a canoe in the waters just off the Southern Water Tribe's shore. The two of them hummed as they spread their nets. There would be a big catch of fish today.

Hakoda looked up as a red blur caught his vision. A red messenger hawk?

He shrugged as Hawky flew over their heads and towards the Southern Water Tribe.

.

.

.

The fiasco with the failed marriage to Katara had done little to temper Hahn's malicious nature. Hakoda had asserted his authority as Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe and scaled back many of Hahn's decrees. When Hahn protested, Hakoda simply reminded him that he operated in place of Chief Arnook and was not the Chieftain himself. A fact that Hahn was made painfully aware of every day, even by his own men.

But Hahn was still as crafty as ever and still found ways to manipulate his own men to do his bidding, though he was ever so careful not to step on Hakoda's toes.

But things were changing. The World Peace Coalition had seen that Hahn's role was respected by the Southerners. With the backing of Coalition forces, he had reasserted his authority.

And now he was scheduled for a meeting with another Coalition Member. Hahn parted the flap to his icehouse to find Fire Nation Admiral Chan seated at his table with a steaming drink, along with several Imperial Firebenders.

"Good morning, Chieftain," Chan smiled.

"Admiral. I wasn't expecting company today. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Straight to the point. That's what I like about you Waterbenders. I will make this quick … have you had time to think over the Fire Lord's request?"

Hahn lowered his gaze. "I just don't see the point … there's more than enough ore for the Fire Nation's refineries in the western seas … why do you need to mine in the North and South Poles?"

"The Poles have the richest deposits of ore and raw materials. The Fire Nation is in need of these elements in order to rebuild in the wake of the war. Not to mention Fire Lord Zuko's attack on the capitol."

Hahn shook his head. "And what of my people?"

Chan stood up and placed his hand on Hahn's shoulder. "Chieftain … there's a change in world. You must stop seeing the Nations as separate. We are all one. The Coalition has made us one. We are brothers."

Hahn gazed up at the Admiral and quickly wiped his sneer from his face. "Yes …" he replied through grit teeth. "Brothers."

"Good." Chan was pacing now, arms behind his back. "We already have the oil rigs and other equipment set up and will begin in earnest."

"What?" Hahn was outraged. "You already set up the riggings? Without my consent?!"

"I thought you'd feel this way." Chan stood tall and with a single hand unfurled a piece of parchment. "We no longer really need your permission … permission was granted from someone above you."

Hahn read the parchment and his eyes widened when he saw the signature. "Lord Minister Kohta."

"Precisely." Chan folded up the scroll. "So you see, we never really needed your assent … I merely asked for it out of courtesy."

"How can the Lord Minister authorize -."

Chan cut him off. "As I said … a new world is rising. It would be best to assent peacefully, Chieftain. You can't threaten your standing with the Coalition … not unless you're prepared to go to war with all the governments of the world …"

Hahn's eyes were downcast.

Chan started to exit the house. He stopped in the doorway. "Oh, one final thing. The Fire Nation is already stretched to capacity with our men guarding the Southern Seas for you …"

"You mean guarding the Avatar," Hahn scoffed.

"Two goals which are not mutually exclusive. Since we are guarding your seas, it is only fair that the Water Tribes provide men to the Fire Nation for the refineries …"

"What?! That's outrageous!"

"We will require at least a hundred full grown men by the day's end."

There was a moment's silence. In his outrage, Hahn started for the Admiral. He was met with spears and staves. Chan turned around, arms behind his back, confident that he was holding all the cards now. "Unless of course, Chieftain, you would like to take it up with the Lord Minister himself? I am certain that the Coalition would be sad to see the Water Tribes leave our alliance …" He strode up to Hahn, towering over him. "Yes, I am sure the Earth King and Fire Lord would be pleased to hear you've dissolved our treaty. And then gone will be all the resources of the Coalition. Gone will be all the open trade routes. Gone will be all the food and prosperity we are bringing to your people. You can be left alone, isolated from the world, reduced back to scavenging for fish in … ahem, little wooden boats."

"We had a fine culture before we joined this Coalition!" Hahn retorted. "Or have you never seen the canals of the Northern Water Tribe? The Spirit Oasis?"

"Yes, I'm sure you savages had a great empire." He rolled his eyes. "Or perhaps you would prefer to challenge the Lord Minister? If you truly cannot muster even a hundred men to assist the Fire Nation, dare you challenge the Coalition for supremacy?"

Hahn remained silent.

Chan turned. "One hundred men. By the end of the day." And he and his Firebenders vanished through the house's portcullis.

Hahn slammed his fist down on a table.

.

.

.

Hahn was outside, overseeing the construction of a new ice building, cursing Admiral Chan when something dropped at his feet.

Something red and frozen.

"Ka … kaaawww …" Hawky squawked through his shivering. Hahn looked down to see a bit of parchment strapped to the bird. He unfurled it, and his eyes went wide with pure maliciousness.

.

.

.

Appa landed on the frozen tundra, far outside of the scope of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka and Katara were back in their warm fur coats. They had also made a stop in the southern Earth Kingdom to buy some blue furs for Zuko, Jet and Toph. Toph was not used to the snow and was forced to wear shoes for once.

"But how am I supposed to see?" she complained.

Sokka grinned. "I already thought of that!" He took Toph's boots and filled them with a layer of earth. "There, now you've got some dirt under your feet. You should be able to feel the vibrations of the ice through the dirt though it won't come in as clear as if you had normal contact with the ground."

"Sweet," she said, putting on the special boots. She pulled her hood up around her head. "How do I look?"

Sokka wanted to tell the truth and say she looked like an overstuffed penguin in the furs, but he instead replied with, "Nice. Blue is a good color on you."

Katara was beginning to worry. "Where's Dad? He should be here by now." She rounded on her brother. "Are you sure you told Hawky the right place?"

Her answer came in the form of several soldiers from the Northern Water Tribe. "Hello Katara," Hahn sneered. "You look lovely today …"

"Hahn!" Sokka and Katara were indignant at the site of him.

"Who's this clown?" Toph asked.

Zuko and Jet looked at each other, unsure of who this newcomer was.

Sokka, meanwhile, was not having any of this. He drew his sword and pointed the tip at Hahn's throat. "Where is our Dad? What have you done with him?"

Hahn held up his hands. "I haven't done anything, Sunta … he's safe back at the Tribe."

"Don't mess with me, Hahn!" Sokka was waving the sword around dangerously. "Unless you want to get Sokka-Sliced."

Hahn slowly raised a finger and moved the tip of the blade from his face. "Would you relax?" He nodded to one of his men who proffered the letter Sokka had written.

"You intercepted our mail?" Sokka yelled.

"No, you idiot! You sent the messenger hawk to me!"

"I didn't -."

Hah silenced him. "Enough. I read your letter. So you think the Coalition is nothing more than a front for the Fire Nation?"

"Of course it is," Sokka replied. "But why would you care? You're all cushy with them … Weren't you the one threatening to remove the Water Tribes from the Coalition if you didn't get your way?"

Hahn was mulling things over. Admiral Chan's words were bouncing around his skull. A new world is rising. It would be best to assent peacefully, Chieftain. You can't threaten your standing with the Coalition … not unless you're prepared to go to war with all the governments of the world … He remembered the Admiral's threat of force if he didn't allow the Fire Nation to mine the Water Tribes or provide men for the job. So far the entrance into the Coalition hadn't benefited the Water Tribes at all … but it did benefit the Fire Nation. Handsomely.

Hahn finally found his voice. "Let's say I believe you …"

Sokka waved him off. "See guys, Hahn won't believe us … wait, did you say just say you might believe us?"

Hahn was staring hard at Sokka. "The Coalition may have tipped its hand too far … they're demanding more and more from our people. And I have a feeling they're going to ask for a lot more. They'll bleed the Water Tribes dry … say what you want about me, but at least I look after my people. Our people." He looked over at Katara. "Say you save the Avatar … do you think he can stop the Fire Nation again?"

"I know he can," Katara spat.

Hahn nodded. He seemed deep in thought. And finally he said, "Then let's get him back."

"Hold on a sec, there, Hahn." Sokka held out a gloved hand. "How do we know this isn't some kind of a trick?"

Toph shook her head. "I can't sense things as well in these stupid shoes … so I could be completely wrong. But I don't sense any deception from him."

Sokka rounded on her. "We are not accepting help from that no-good, arrogant, chauvinistic -."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking."

Sokka continued his protest. "Katara … after all Hahn put us through … you can't really be considering accepting his help?"

Katara looked at Hahn with all the hatred in the world. "I did accept an enemy's help once …" Her eyes fell on Zuko.

Zuko stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Katara turned back to her brother. "And as loathsome as he is, Hahn could be a huge asset here."

Sokka was looking around. "Zuko? Back me up."

"I never met him so why would I have something against him?" Zuko shrugged.

"We need all the help we can get," Jet added.

Sokka was sputtering. "No one asked you, Jet!"

Hahn shrugged. "Face it, Santa. You're all alone in this …"

Toph nudged Zuko. "Is it me Sparkey, or can this guy just not get Sokka's name right?" Zuko shrugged.

Sokka threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Whatever. The more the merrier."

"I knew you'd see reason," Hahn smirked. He turned, but he was grabbed by the collar. Katara whirled him around.

"You tried to kill the Nanuk. You tried to hurt me and Sokka out in the tundra. You tried to incite a civil war between both tribes. And you used Hama to try to force me to marry you." The disgust on Katara's face was unmistakable. "But the for the time being, we'll accept your help. It doesn't mean we have to like it. And if you do anything … anything … to betray us, the Fire Nation will be the least of your worries." She shoved him and stormed past.

Zuko put his hand on Hahn's shoulder. "Don't worry … she threatened me like that too in the beginning … she does it to a lot of people." He stood there awkwardly. "She's actually very intimidating …"

.

.

.

The team sat around a small fire far from the Water Tribes … and from the gaze of the Fire Nation. The waters lapped around the shores as they ate on the frozen shores.

It was an awkward lunch.

Sokka tore ravenously into his meat. Zuko, Jet and Hahn ate in silence. Hahn tried to catch Katara's eye; their gaze met, and she shook her head angrily before running her index finger along her neck in a slicing motion. Understanding the threat, Hahn turned and tried to make eye contact with the girl sitting across from him … only to realize she was blind.

As they ate in silence, Toph suddenly perked up. "Hey guys … it's coming in fuzzy with these lame shoes Sokka made me … but I'm sensing vibrations from the water."

Sokka's eyes lit up. "Good! That means they're here!"

Katara pointed. "Look!"

Bubbles began rippling at the water's surface, and a black shadow appeared beneath the water. And it was getting bigger. And bigger. Finally, it crested, breaking the water's surface … it was one of the submarines they had used during the Invasion.

Sokka's eyes were absolutely glowing.

POP! BLOOM!

Something popped up from a hatch and went sailing up into the sky, followed by sparks and black smoke. Whatever it was, it was screaming. And then it landed at their feet.

The Mechanist was lying on the ground, smiling, waving his wooden fingers. "Sokka, m'boy! So good to see you." Sokka grasped his arm and pulled him to his feet. There was a crack as the Mechanist readjusted his spine. "I knew that break needed more grease … but I was eager to get here …"

"I can't believe it!" Sokka exclaimed. "You got my message!"

"Sure did, m'boy. And Teo and I came with old friends!"

A hatch on the submarine opened and a ramp slid out. "Aang!" Teo wheeled himself down and was happily greeted by the rest of the gang. Behind them, the two members of the Foggy Swamp Tribe, Tho and Due, emerged, looking around. Of course, their lack of clothes instantly caused them to start shivering the instant they emerged out from the submarine.

"L-looky th-there Th-Tho." Due was pointing a shivering hand. "Is'n the M-Mother-l-land!"

Tho nodded, looking down at Katara and Sokka. "A-and if it ain't C-Cousin K-Katara 'n C-Cousin S-S-Sokka."

They walked down the ramp still shivering.

At the top of the ramp, Huu appeared in all his glory. Katara eyed his bare chest in the freezing cold and her eyes widened in revulsion at the site of … erm, well, you get the picture. "You know, you guys can put on some clothes," she muttered.

Huu refused. "Clothes are only an illusion."

Katara's eyes were slits. "Can you though? Please? For all our sakes?"

After much fussing and fighting, Sokka finally got the trio stuffed into some spare furs that he had packed. Huu's great belly hung out from beneath an all too tight blue fur jacket which, in all probability, had been sewn for a little girl. The man stood there though, proudly displaying the colors of the Motherland.

Sokka, meanwhile, drew everyone into a circle. "Okay, here's the plan." He pointed a stick at the Mechanist. "Do you have those explosives I wrote to you about?"

The Mechanist smiled. "Onboard the submarine. And plenty of stink bombs too! Made from rotten hard-boiled eggs!" He winked.

Sokka nodded. "Okay good." His face took on a devious expression. "If the Fire Nation can launch fake attacks on every major city, we can launch fake attacks on one of their refineries!" He began drawing patterns in the snow. "Firstly … that old Fire Navy ship that ran aground here – you remember Katara?"

"The one Aang and I got stuck in when we first freed him from the iceberg? How could I forget?"

"Good. From what I could see, it's still salvageable … not much, but we can disguise some of the damage and get it seaworthy. That's where Toph, the Mechanist and Teo come in."

The Mechanist saluted. "I will get that ship seaworthy, rest assured m'boy!"

Toph fist-pumped. "And I get to stand on something that's not snow? That's a win for me!"

"With Toph's Metalbending and between the Mechanist and myself, we can get that ship afloat. It's taken quite a beating, but if we can cover up most of the damage, we can float right into their fleet unnoticed. But the ship isn't the major part of the plan … it's only there in case we need to quickly give them the slip."

He drew again into the snow. "Those Fire Nation oil rigs and refineries … the Mechanist and I will place some explosives. We'll blow some of their refineries right out of the water! That'll serve as a distraction." He looked up. "I don't think it'll get their full attention, but it will divide their forces. The Fire Navy will think their refineries are under attack and they'll be sure to send some of their ships to check it out."

"This is getting overly complicated," Jet remarked.

"Is it?" Sokka asked, standing eyeball to eyeball with Jet, eyes wide. "Or is it so simple, that it blew your mind?"

Jet gently pushed Sokka away. "Whatever, just get out of my face."

Whirling around, Sokka now began ranting about Phase Three of his plan. "Hahn … I hate to say it, but you have a very important role."

Hahn puffed his chest out. "My warriors and I will do what's needed."

"That's great. I just need you guys to keep Admiral Chan distracted. Just visit him after he sends some of his fleet to check out the explosions. Tell him that you agree to his demands and you want to hash out the details. While his attention is divided between you and the 'attacks' on the refineries, the Foggy Swamp Tribe will use Waterbending to pilot the submarine right under their noses … straight to that iceberg! Katara – that's where you come in!"

Katara nodded firmly. "What do you need?"

"The waters will be freezing … but I imagine if Zuko can swim underwater in the North Pole, so can you."

"I could also heat up my body temperature, Sokka …" Zuko pointed out.

Sokka nodded. "Right. Katara, you won't have much time before you contract hypothermia …"

Katara's mouth was open. "So you're sending me on a suicide mission?"

"Not if you act quickly! You can swim and bend the water around you … you can bend the iceberg, melt a hole in it. Don't melt the entire thing because that'll give us away! But if you melt a small hole … big enough for a body … straight into the heart of that iceberg you can pull Aang right out! Then you swim him back into the submarine and we make our getaway before the Fire Nation even realizes we were there."

"This is crazy," Toph remarked. "Eh, but what the heck, I'm up for some crazy!" She punched her fist into her palm. "Let's do it, Snoozles!"

Sokka punched a fist into the air. "For Aang!"

No one else responded.

He stood there, embarrassed, as Katara patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Sokka."

He lowered his head.

.

.

.

It was mid-day and Admiral Chan was sitting on the deck of his flagship enjoying a nice simmering cup of tea when the seas were rocked by a series of explosions.

KABOOM!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Spilling the contents of his tea into his lap, he yelped as his legs were scalded. His men were running to and fro across the deck. His eyes narrowed as he saw a cloud of smoke ascending into the sky, blocking out the sun.

He couldn't believe it …

The refineries! They were under attack!

"Those blasted Water Savages!" He began barking orders. "Send the southern and eastern flanks down to the refineries! Those savages won't get far! Box them in! And corporal - I'm not interested in prisoners."

His men flocked to carry out his orders. He marched himself onto the bridge, leaned over a railing and watched as several of his warships broke off from the main fleet and began heading south in the direction of the explosions.

"Admiral!"

Chan whirled around as one of his officers saluted. "Hahn from the Northern Water Tribe is here with several men … he would like a meeting, sir."

"Hahn is here?" What odd timing. "Has he come to confess attacking our refineries?"

"He arrived just before the explosions, sir."

The Admiral punched a wall in irritation. "I'll wring a confession out of his neck yet! But for now, I'll play along. Send him to the private conference room, I'll be there in a moment."

His eyes were on the smoke billowing in the distance.

.

.

.

The southern and eastern flanks moved in formation towards the source of the explosions.

As the ships moved past an ice gorge, a smaller Fire Navy vessel bobbed out of the gorge and into the open seas, towards the main fleet guarding Aang. The ship was old, and beaten up, but the Mechanist, Sokka, Teo and Toph had spent the entire afternoon getting her seaworthy.

Well, she was only barely seaworthy.

Sokka stood on the bridge, a pirate captain's hat on his head, a fake pirate beard plastered to his chin and a fake, stuffed bird sitting on his shoulder. He held out a periscope, eyeing the Fire Nation fleet ahead.

Toph was enjoying finally being on a metal surface. She had kicked off her shoes and was passionately rubbing the metal railings. "Ah metal … sweet, cold metal, how I've missed you."

Zuko and Jet stood on the deck by the front railings, both dressed in Fire Nation armor. "This takes me back …" Zuko said. "On a Fire Navy vessel, in full Fire Nation armor."

Jet frowned. "The sooner we get off this bucket of rust, the better."

Sokka, meanwhile, pointed ahead as something splashed into the water. "Whale-ho!"

"No, not a whale splashing," Toph yelled back. "I forgot I get seasick! That was me puking into the ocean!"

"Did anyone remember to bring Appa just in case?" Sokka inquired.

Below the deck, Appa whined about being in enclosed spaces. Momo gently patted the giant bison on the head.

"He fought tooth and nail, but the hairy lug is below deck," Toph yelled back.

Sokka nodded. "And what about Hahn's regiment of soldiers?"

"They protested too, but they were less cranky. They're below deck, waiting."

And so they were. Below deck, with Appa, were a team of Water Tribe Warriors, wearing ceremonial warrior furs with wolf-head helmets. Machetes and clubs were slung over their shoulders.

"Hopefully we won't need them," Sokka grimaced.

.

.

.

Hahn and two Water Tribe soldiers sat at a table in a private meeting room aboard the Fire Navy's flagship. Hahn was drumming his fingers impatiently when the door opened and Admiral Chan appeared.

Hahn stood up and offered a respectful Fire Nation bow. "Admiral … something terrible has happened …"

"Save you sob story, Chieftain. I know it was you who blew those refineries."

Hahn's face was a mask. "Admiral, I'm deeply sorry to have given you the wrong impression this morning. I came for two reasons – first, I wanted to apologize and agree to your request. You may have one hundred of my finest men. Second, when the Tribe heard I was going to acquiesce to your request, several rogue Waterbenders blew the riggings! My men tried to stop them, but we were too late …"

"Convincing," Chan said. "Please, keep going. Your acting skills are so marvelous, I'm surprised you haven't been asked to join the Ember Island Players yet." He clearly was not buying it.

"Admiral, why would I turn on you knowing the impact it would have on the Coalition? The impact it would have on my people?"

"And let's say I believe you, Chieftain. What are you doing about it?"

"Admiral, I have my finest men down there at the refineries. They will catch the traitors. I've already given the order that they are to kill on site. In less than an hour, the traitors' scalps will be on your desk."

Chan smiled. "Perhaps I misjudged you, Chieftain. Yes, perhaps there may be a future to our alliance after all. Is there anything else?"

A Fire Nation aide appeared and tapped Admiral Chan on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear. The Admiral's face fell into a frown. "If you'll excuse me, Chieftain. I must attend to something else that has drawn my attention. Please, stay here and I will be back momentarily to continue our meeting."

Hahn bowed respectfully. "Certainly, Admiral."

Chan turned and closed the door, locking Hahn and his guards in the room. He then turned and stormed down the hall in a brisk pace, his frown growing. "Where is he?" the Admiral whispered.

"Right in here, sir." The aide opened a door to a private room. There was somebody standing there, arms behind their back.

"What is the meaning of this interruption? I am in the middle of a meeting!"

The figure turned, and the torches on the wall cast an orange gleam on the grinning mask of the Red Oni.

.

.

.

Outside, Sokka and co. sailed their coopted Fire Navy ship into position without incident. They were above the iceberg, which was shimmering in the waters below. Sokka looked up nervously … their ship was alongside the Admiral's flagship, which towered over theirs.

Sokka gulped. "Come on, Katara …"

.

.

.

The green submarine floated underneath the water, the Fire Navy ships up above. Onboard, The Mechanist and Teo observed the mechanical workings of the submarine, while Katara, Tho, Due and Huu used Waterbending in conjunction with the submarine's propellors to glide silently underwater.

"We're almost there," Teo said, pointing at a viewport. The Mechanist peered through the view-hole and saw a big-mouthed fish peering back in. The Mechanist smiled and waved his wooden fingers.

Katara pulled furs up around her body and drew the hood around her head. "Guess I'm up …"

"You won't have long 'til the cold gets to you …" the Mechanist advised.

Katara nodded. "I won't take long." And with that, she opened up a hatch in the floor and dropped outside into the oceans. The hatch instantly sealed shut behind her.

.

.

.

Under the water, Katara sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating. She swirled her gloved hands in the water, and an air bubble enclosed itself around her. She opened her mouth, able to breathe in the bubble. But the amount of air available was limited itself. She would have to hurry.

There, up ahead, was the iceberg. Moving her arms, she propelled the bubble surrounding her towards it. She reached the bottom of the iceberg, and with several motions, began using Waterbending to slowly and carefully unfreeze a man-sized hole into the iceberg. A hole big enough to fit her and her air bubble. She glided up, slowly using Waterbending to drill into the huge chunk of ice.

.

.

.

Hahn was beginning to think that Admiral Chan had forgotten all about him when the door suddenly opened. He stood up. "Admiral."

Chan stood in the doorway, a devious smile flitting across his face. "Forgive my rude departure, Chieftain. I had another, unforeseen guest …"

He stepped aside to reveal the Red Oni.

Hahn was stupefied.

Chan turned back to the younger man. "Now … you were saying you had nothing to do with the attack on our refineries?"

The Red Oni unsheathed his swords.

They knew!

Hahn reached into his belt and whipped out a small smoke bomb – courtesy of the Mechanist. He tossed it onto the floor and the cabin began instantly filling with smoke. Admiral Chan held his forearm up to his mouth, coughing.

Hahn dove through the port window, landing on the deck. He was followed by his two guards. "Thank you weird Mechanical Guy," he said, before darting to the deck's railing.

Back in the cabin, Chan was choking on the smoke. "Find him," he ordered his men and the Red Oni. "I'm not taking prisoners this day!"

.

Sokka was standing on his ship getting antsier and antsier. He glanced up at the Fire Navy's flagship and his jaw dropped when he saw smoke issuing from one of its cabins. Did we blow something up, he thought.

The answer came in Hahn's voice. "Shayna!"

Sokka looked up at the deck above him. Hahn was waving his arms. "They know! They know!"

And Sokka watched in horror as Fire Navy troops mobilized, menacing on Hahn. With a sneer, Hahn drew his machete and threw himself into battle along with his two guards.

.

Admiral Chan marched himself onto the bridge, wiping his mouth with handkerchief. He looked down at the deck and saw Hahn and his two warriors actually holding their own against a team of hardened Fire Nation soldiers. Chan slammed his fist onto the port. "Round up the battalion. The Chieftain has made his choice. The Water Tribes are now at war with the Coalition." He turned to his younger officer. "As I said, take no prisoners."

"Yes, sir!"

He glanced down towards Team Avatar's coopted ship.

"And blast that darn imposter ship right out of the waters!"

.

Sokka watched in horror as the Fire Navy flagship began arming its ballistae armaments, turning them to face their little boat. The Firebenders lit the armaments.

And in a moment, their ship was rocked with a barrage of flaming rock.

They wouldn't be able to remain seaworthy for much longer.

.

But that was not the end of the Fire Nation's attacks.

As the Mechanist and Teo were observing several readouts, they jumped up in horror at the sound of a large thud!

A large chained harpoon with a pointed tip, had burst into the side of their ship, digging a hole.

Then another harpoon burst through the hull.

And another.

Water poured through the gaping holes, and the chains were keeping the submarine in place.

Already the water was up to their ankles.

Tho, Due and Huu grimaced, bending the water, trying to keep the submarine from flooding.

THUNK!

Another chain burst in, narrowly missing taking Tho's head off.

They were running out of time!

.

.

.

Katara struggled in the small ice path she was creating upwards into the iceberg. She fit in it perfectly, but she began gasping. She was running out of air … but she couldn't stop now.

She could hear muffled screams and fireballs from above. Her friends were in trouble.

But she was so close!

Her fingers touched the ice just under Aang's frozen feet.

"Just … just a bit more …" she was already feeling lightheaded.

And in less than a second, oxygen deprivation took hold, and Katara fell into unconsciousness.

Stuck in the iceberg with Aang.

So close … yet so far …

.

.

.

Sokka's ship rocked as it was hit again, and again. Toph felt the ship's layout through her feet. "We can't take another hit like that! The hull will flood!"

Sokka looked up at the ballistae. "We have to take down those armaments!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the trusty bison-whistle. He blew hard into it.

In a moment, Appa had burst out from the hull, Momo riding on his head, holding the reigns as though he were flying the bison. Appa flew into Sokka's face and the warrior jumped onto his back. Appa flew towards the lower deck. Zuko, Jet and Toph leaped aboard the bison. Sokka opened up his satchel … several homemade explosives were inside, courtesy of the Mechanist. He hoped it would be enough.

"Alright, let's go! Yip-yip!"

Below, the Water Tribe Warriors aboard their ship jumped into the frigid waters. With warrior-agility, they knifed through the seas and began scaling the Fire Navy flagship.

Admiral Chan watched as his ship was boarded with more Water Tribe Warriors, joining Hahn and his two bodyguards in the melee. He grabbed his corporal. "Put all ships on alert. I want every able-bodied man in the fleet here now!" He shoved his corporal out the door and turned his attention to the ongoing battle on his deck.

.

.

.

From Appa's saddle, Sokka began dropping several of his bombs.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

One after another, the flagship's ballistae went down. He gleefully reached into his satchel … only to find he had run out of bombs!

"Sokka!"

Jet was pointing from behind him on Appa's saddle.

The entire Fire Nation fleet was turning. Each ship was moving into attack position, their armaments ready.

Sokka gulped.

Jet had an idea. He pointed to the one remaining armament. "If we can commandeer one, maybe we can turn the flagship's armaments against the rest of the fleet. It won't do much, but it'll buy Katara the time she needs!"

Sokka nodded. He flicked the reins and Appa swooped in low. Jet drew his two hooked swords and dove into the battle, followed by Zuko. Toph cracked her knuckles. "It's been a while since I've cracked some Fire Nation skulls! I've been wishing for the old-days and boy-howdy did you guys ever deliver!" And with that, she leaped off Appa's back, joining Zuko and Jet in the battle on the deck.

Landing in the thick of things, Toph used Metalbending to rip a strip of metal from the ship's hull and smack a bunch of Fire Nation troops overboard.

Zuko met fire with fire, dueling several Firebenders at once.

Jet caught one Firebender around the ankle with his hooked sword and flipped him onto his back. He turned, fighting side by side with Hahn.

"I hope you guys have a plan," Hahn smirked, ducking under a blast of flame, before striking his foe across the head with his club.

"That last ballistae armament," Jet replied, pointing with his sword. "If we can get to it, we can turn some of their weaponry against them."

Jet knocked another soldier out … and then the Red Oni was there, both swords drawn. Jet smirked. "A rematch is it? Fine by me!" And he launched himself into the air, spinning, bringing his blades down … only to be met with equal force by the Red Oni.

Hahn kicked a soldier away from him. "Guess it's up to me." Parrying another blow, he raced towards the last ballistae armament on the flagship. He jump-kicked the masked soldier from his perch, commandeering it. He aimed the catapult at the nearest Fire Navy vessel. This vessel had several harpoons that had been blasted into the sea … into the heart of the Mechanist's submarine … Hahn looked around for something to light it with. "Blast it, no fuse!"

Thinking quickly, he grabbed a small stone from his pouch and struck a spark into the rubble in the catapult. It lit on fire. "Yes!" And with a boom, it blasted off into the air. Nearby, Toph sensed the air currents. She reached out with her hands, bending the burning pile of rubble, adding more force to the attack.

"Here!" she yelled. "Let's play catch!" There was an explosion, and the men on the nearest vessel began abandoning ship as it began sinking.

"One down," Hahn said, sliding from his seat and placing more ammo into the catapult. "Only a thousand or so more to go …"

Toph grinned and gave him a thumb's up.

.

.

.

"Mommy … can't we go home? I'm so tired …"

Kya gently caressed her young daughter's cheek. "But we've come so far … we're almost at the frozen peaks and there's something I want to show you …" The stars were still high in the early morning sky, shrouding mother and daughter in darkness.

"But Mooommm!"

"We're almost there, honey. Just a few more feet."

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

"Yes. And with each step, that's one less step. Besides, this time I really mean it."

Katara was grumbling, when she almost took a step too far … over the edge of a frozen gorge.

They had done it! They had reached the summit! Katara smiled, looking out over the vast southern seas.

Kya sat down in the snow with her daughter snuggling up in her lap. "Keep your eye on the horizon, Katara. And watch."

And after a moment, the sun crested over the horizon, bathing the entire South Pole in bright orange light. The light shimmered over the seas, casting a crystalline glow over them.

Katara's mouth was wide open, her eyes shone with excitement. "Wow!"

And Kya took Katara in her arms and held her up, holding her close. "And what did you think of that, my daughter?"

"That was the mostest amazing thing I have ever seen!" She was exuberant.

Kya turned her daughter in her arms to see her face to face. "And what would have happened if you hadn't listened to me? If we had just turned back?"

"I guess I wouldn't have seen it!"

Kya smiled. "Yes, my daughter. Always remember, just one more step. Just one more, and you'll see the world alight."

Just one more step.

Just one more …

.

Katara's eyes flitted open. Her mother's words were burning in her ears. Struggling for air, she raised her hands to the ice.

Just one more step, Mom. Just one more.

Filled with a new determination, Katara began melting the ice just beneath Aang.

Just one more step.

Don't give up.

Her lungs were on fire.

Just a bit more.

And the ice under the young monk gave way.

And Aang's body fell limply into Katara's arms.

.

.

.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Toph and Hahn were laughing.

Hahn would blast the ballistae, and Toph would use Earthbending to strengthen the force.

One after another, their shots hit Fire Navy ship after ship. The Fire Nation fleet was falling into disarray. And on the deck of the flagship, Zuko and the Water Tribe warriors fought off the Fire Nation troops, keeping them from getting to Hahn and the last standing armament. Jet continued dueling the Red Oni – just like their last meeting, it was a stalemate.

"I think we got all the ships shooting the harpoons!" Hahn yelled.

And indeed, the four ships which had struck the submarine with harpoons were smoldering, their bridges on fire.

.

Below, in the submarine, Tho and Due cheered as the harpoons were withdrawn. They, along with Huu, began bending the water back, keeping it at bay. They had removed most of the flooding with their bending and were now focused on keeping the water from pouring through the holes caused by the harpoons.

Below their feet, a hatch opened.

Katara surfaced, carrying a limp body. She deposited the body onto the floor of the submarine, before joining them.

"I did it," she said.

She was exhausted. The Mechanist and Teo rushed over to her, but she held up her hand. "I'll be fine," she breathed. She crawled over to Aang's limp form … his body was bluish and cold. She held his limp head in her lap, caressing his cheek.

"We're going to get you back, Aang," she lamented. She gripped his fingers with her own. "One way or another, I am getting you back." Her face was determined. "Body and soul."

.

.

.

Sokka was still flying Appa around, circling the melee. Hahn had successfully sunk several of the Fire Navy's ships … but the rest of the navy was closing in, moving into battle formation around the flagship.

They couldn't fight off an entire fleet.

In a matter of minutes, they would be overrun.

Nearby, the submarine crested. The Mechanist appeared in a hatch in the roof. "We got Aang, m'boy!" Sokka watched, eyes widened, as Katara appeared in the hatch too.

Sokka circled with Appa and landed at the top of the submarine. Katara climbed on the top of the vessel, Aang's body limp in her arms. Sokka, Momo and Appa watched sadly. Katara climbed aboard the bison's saddle, and gently laid Aang's body there. Momo, lip trembling, caressed his master's face.

Katara looked grimly at Sokka. "We've gotta go."

The Mechanist looked down sadly. "The submarine has too many holes from those harpoons, I'm afraid. We won't be able to escape on it …"

Sokka glanced over at the Fire Navy ship they commandeered. It was burning, having taken blast after blast from the flagship's armaments. It was already beginning to sink.

He looked over at Katara. She had a grim look of understanding on her face. "We won't be able to fit everyone on Appa …" Her eyes were brimmed.

"No," Sokka lamented. This was the Day of Black Sun all over again.

The Mechanist smiled, concealing his own fear. "Not to worry, m'boy! We were captured before during the Invasion! We will bear imprisonment until Aang saves the world again."

Sokka looked behind him. The Fire Navy was closing in. They had less than a few minutes. He shook his head. "You don't understand … they're not taking prisoners this time!"

The Mechanist opened his mouth, but no words came out. He watched the Navy box them in, their armaments all lit. He looked down through the hatch at Teo and the Swampbenders.

"We heard everything," Teo replied from below. "For Aang! For the Avatar!"

The Mechanist nodded, turning back to Sokka. "For the Avatar!"

"No!" Sokka protested. "Not this time! I'm not leaving anyone behind again!"

Katara watched as several navy ships blasted their armaments. Flaming balls flew over their heads, hitting their commandeered Fire Nation ship. Smoke issued from it and they watched as it finally disappeared beneath the water's surface.

The Mechanist grasped Sokka's shoulder with his wooden fingers, his fleshly hand caressing Appa's soft head. "You must, m'boy. The world is counting on you …"

"I won't! I won't leave anybody behind! Not again!"

The Mechanist grasped Sokka's forearm. "Thank you for everything, Sokka. Thank you for forgiving me for building weapons for the Fire Nation. Thank you for recruiting me for the Invasion. And for this rescue mission. Thank you for giving Teo and me a cause to fight for!"

Sokka and Katara's eyes were watering.

The Fire Nation was nearly on top of them.

"Now go! Don't let our sacrifices be in vain!"

Teo's head appeared out of the hatch. "It's okay, Sokka. We're at peace with it."

More fireballs appeared.

The Mechanist roughly shoved Sokka's arm. "Go! By not saving us, you'll have saved the whole world!"

Teo nodded. "It's a fact of life, Sokka. You can't save everyone. Please … let our deaths mean something."

Below, Tho, Due and Huu nodded their agreement. "Death is only an illusion," Huu told his brethren. "Our flesh may decay, but our spirits never die."

Sokka wiped his eyes. "I'll never forget any of you," he said. "Or your sacrifices. Thank you!"

He flicked Appa's reigns, and with Katara and Aang's body in the saddle, the bison took off into the skies.

The Mechanist placed his arms around his son. "It will be okay, Teo. It will be over quickly."

"Dad … I'm glad I'm here with you at the end."

"I love you, m'boy." He planted a kiss on his son's head. "I love you …"

.

.

.

FOOSH!

A whirling tornado of water snaked up out of the ocean next to the submarine. Followed by another one.

Pakku landed on the top of the submarine, Hama descending after him.

The Mechanist was utterly perplexed. "Men? Living beneath the ocean?"

Pakku turned to Sokka, who was circling above. "Get the Avatar. Get your friends. We'll save these people!"

Sokka was perplexed. "Master Pakku? Where did you come from?"

"Your dad saw a messenger hawk heading for the tribe. Your messenger hawk. It headed for Hahn, but your dad assumed it was for him. And then when we saw those explosions, we knew something was up. Me … I was already heading back from liberating Ba Sing Se … again."

Pakku turned to the Mechanist. "You might want to go back below deck."

Grabbing his son, the Mechanist slid down back into the submarine, closing the hatch behind him.

Pakku and Hama took positions, spinning their hands. The water around the submarine began churning, and then like a cork out of a bottle, the submarine flew off through the waters, far away from the battle.

To safety.

.

.

.

Sokka flew Appa over the deck of the flagship, watching the battle below. The rest of the Fire Navy had swarmed tightly around the flagship, and hordes of Fire Nation soldiers were jumping aboard, joining the battle.

"Guys!"

Zuko, Toph, Jet and Hahn looked up to see Appa.

Hahn nodded. "Go! I'll be along in a minute!" He turned the ballistae armament towards the deck of the flagship. He struck a rock, igniting a spark.

KABOOM!

The ballistae hit the deck of its own ship, rocking it. Jet, who was dueling the Red Oni, disengaged as everyone was thrown off their feet.

Katara jumped off of Appa's back and landed on the deck. With a look of utter ferociousness, she blasted several Firebenders back. "Come on!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Toph snickered, staggering to her feet. Katara helped her on to Appa's back.

Jet scrabbled to his feet … the Red Oni was lying limply on his back. He sneered down at his nemesis, before running and jumping onto Appa's back.

"Zuko!" Katara called.

The Fire Lord nodded, blasting more foes back with Firebending. He leaped over an enemy and landed on Appa.

Above, from the bridge, Admiral Chan had regained his footing and was shouting orders. "Don't let that blasted bison escape!"

"Do we have everyone?" Katara called as she swung herself onto Appa's saddle.

"Wait," Sokka yelled from Appa. "Hahn!"

The young Chieftain was racing towards them. Almost there, within reach of Sokka's hand …

THUNK!

Hahn's eyes widened and he collapsed to his knees, his fingers just out of Sokka's reach.

"HAHN!" Sokka's voice crackled with a mixture of sadness and horror.

An arrow was lodged in Hahn's back, between his shoulder blades. Sokka looked across the deck to see the Red Oni, a bow in hand, having just fired his shot.

Hahn staggered to his feet, the arrow embedded into his back. He looked up at Sokka and uttered one word.

"Go."

Sokka protested furiously. "No! I told the Mechanist and I'm telling you – no one left behind!" He reached out for Hahn's hand.

Hahn looked at Sokka's outstretched hand. He shook his head and drew his machete, backing away. "Go! I'll hold them off as long as I can! Go! Hurry Sokka!"

Sokka was struck. "You got my name right …"

"GO!"

The Red Oni plucked another arrow and drew it back into his bow.

THUNK!

Hahn's body jerked forward again. A second arrow was now embedded in his back. The Fire Nation soldiers were recovering from the shock of the blast to the ship's deck and were advancing on the bison.

Mustering his strength, Hahn slashed with his machete, dueling several Firebenders at once.

Ropes were tossed by the Firebenders, wrapping themselves around Appa's legs. The bison roared as the Fire Nation began pulling him down towards the deck. Zuko tried lighting them on fire, only to be faced with more ropes being hurled.

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Hahn turned his back on his enemies and began chopping the ropes with his machete, freeing the bison.

THUNK!

A third arrow jutted out from his back. He cried out from the pain, dropping his machete, collapsing to his knees. His vision was swimming. He looked up at Sokka and Katara with genuine regret in his voice.

"Sokka. Katara. My Brother and Sister." He lifted a weakened finger. "Go!"

Fighting back his tears, Sokka watched as the entire fleet aimed their thousands of ballistae armaments at Appa. They had to go. Now or never.

The Fire Nation lit their fuses.

If they didn't leave, they were toast.

Hahn smiled. "I die as a true warrior," he said. There was an air of triumph in his voice. "I'm sorry for all of the rotten things I've done. I hope this makes amends …"

Katara and Sokka and everyone aboard Appa stared down at him sadly.

"You are my Brother, Hahn," Sokka replied sadly. "Today, you've become family."

"Then go! Now! Save the Avatar! Grant me this dying redemption!" Gritting through the pain, Hahn's fingers found his weapon. "I will die as a true Chieftain – fighting for my people! Let this be my redemption!"

He staggered to his feet, turning, and threw himself into battle against the advancing Firebenders.

Sokka watched him. This is how he would always remember Hahn from now on. Not as the conniving schemer. But as a true Warrior Brother, valiantly facing impossible odds.

Katara tapped her brother's shoulder. "Sokka! We're out of time!"

Sokka spared one last glance at the valiantly fighting Hahn. "Goodbye … my Brother."

He flicked Appa's reigns and bison took off as the thousands of ballistae armaments fired at once.

There were a series of explosions in the sky.

Admiral Chan watched with glee as a giant smoke cloud ascended up.

And Appa blasted out of the cloud, free and far out of the Fire Nation's clutches.

And Aang was finally free from the iceberg.

.

.

.

Hahn was on his knees, several arrows embedded in his back. He was finally beaten and broken. Surrounded by hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers.

Admiral Chan shoved his soldiers aside, the Red Oni behind him.

He spared one glance at the Water Chieftain. "The Coalition had such hopes for you, Hahn."

Hahn spat at his feet. "Guess I'm not as 'controllable' as you all thought!"

"Indeed. You made your choice. Now die like a dog." He nodded at the Red Oni.

Hahn smiled. "I did make a choice … a choice to die as a free man!"

The Red Oni drew his broadswords and with a simple stroke of the blade, the killing blow was delivered.

Admiral Chan turned to his corporal. "The Avatar has escaped. But still, his soul remains trapped. The Fire Lord will want a full report." He looked down at Hahn's body. "And someone clean up this mess!"

.

.

.

Appa flew into the night. They were heading north, away from the Southern Water Tribe.

Everyone was silent.

Katara held Aang's unconscious form in her lap, stroking his cheek. She finally broke the silence. "Do you think Pakku and Hama got the Mechanist and the others to safety?"

"I think so," Sokka replied solemnly.

"What about Dad? And the rest of the tribe? Hahn's actions, along with Pakku's, will be taken as a declaration of war."

"Yes," Sokka replied looking ahead. "Yes it will."

"Can we win it, Sokka?" Toph asked.

"We did it before," he replied. "We'll do it again."

And Katara looked down at Aang's unmoving form. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Aang's forehead.

Appa flew full-steam ahead into the waning moon …

.

.

.

Fire Nation – Throne Room – Night

A figure strode into the throne room of the Fire Nation's Royal Palace. White flames flickered around the throne as Fire Lord Lu Ten sat there, his hair done in a top-knot.

The figure kneeled down. "You summoned me, Fire Lord?"

Lu Ten examined his nails. "The Avatar has escaped … Admiral Chan has failed."

The man sneered. "Forgive me, my lord, but it was unwise to trust him."

"Indeed. His failure will be dealt with. I should have known I could only have trusted you to oversee the Avatar. After all, you and I have such a bond … having both been brought back from the brink of death from the Master. His essence, his lifeforce sustaining us both …"

The man bowed low. "How may I serve my Fire Lord?"

"The Water Savages have tipped their hand. They have betrayed the Coalition. Their actions were nothing but a contemptible act of war."

"Shall I gather the full might of our fleet and crush them, sire?"

"No," Lu Ten sighed. "I have no desire to go to war with the Water Savages, nor does the Master wish them to leave the Coalition."

"But … after today, how will they stay?"

Lu Ten leaned forward, his face shrouded in shadow. "We just need the proper leverage."

The man looked up. "Are you implying -."

"The North Pole. I take it you remember. After you died there and the Master took pity on you, gave you some of his life in exchange for eternal servitude."

"I have not forgotten."

"I see you are eager for revenge. But you must curb it. No slaying of the Ocean and Moon Spirits this time … we just need to occupy their Spirit Oasis. The mere threat of the Ocean and Moon Spirits' destruction will be enough to keep the Water Savages in line. It will suffice to ensure they stay in the Coalition …"

"Then I have your permission to station a garrison at the North Pole?"

"Yes. And please do not fail me like Admiral Chan. The Master gave you life back … but he can just as easily take it away."

"I will not fail again." And Zhao, resurrected by the Beast's Energybending, stood up and walked towards the doors. The lifeforce of the Beast in him, sustaining him.

Nourishing his desire for revenge …


	14. Naraka

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Fourteen:

Naraka

.

.

.

Clouds gently swirl around the summit of the Southern Air Temple. Child monks fly on their gliders, and multiple sky bison circle as the children laugh, the wind carrying them higher and higher amid the temple's spires.

The serenity of the scene is brutally cut short as the sky turns orange and a crackling fireball slices the sky open.

The Comet has come.

The children land their gliders as the older Air Monks usher them inside.

In the distance, black soot fills the air. Thousands upon thousands of Fire Navy ships appear on the horizon. Their hull is thick, their armaments precise.

And they have one objective.

The complete annihilation of the Air Nomads.

The attacks come first from the ballistae armaments, blasting the towers and walls of the temple.

Tanks fire chains up the summit of the Patola Mountain range, pulling themselves up the cliff-faces. Thousands upon thousands of tanks.

The Air Nomads, for their pacifist ways, are not defenseless,

The monks spin their hands, and gale force winds blast the tanks off the sides off the cliff-face.

But for each one they throw off, two more take their place.

And they are running out of time.

It's a hopeless situation. Monk Gyatso realizes that. But he was never one to give up. He stands with Monk Pasang and the other elders of the temple on the block walls, throwing the tanks off the cliff-face with gale force winds.

KABOOM!

One of the nearby walls caves in. There is screaming, and hundreds of Imperial Firebenders flood into the breach. Large, reptilian monsters break down other bits of the wall, entering the courtyard of the temple, their mounts barking orders.

Within moments, the temple is on fire.

Gyatso fights back with everything he has, but it is no use …

He, like the rest of the Air Nomads, is running out of time …

.

.

.

Aang walks through the chaos, invisible to all participants. "Gyatso!" He sees his old friend, being forced back into a room off the courtyard by a half dozen Imperial Firebenders.

"Gyatso!"

Nobody seems to hear his cries. He runs through the battle, invisible to all around him, rushing to save his friend.

The Firebenders pull back their fists. There is a puff of orange flame and a scream that cuts into him, slicing straight down his spinal cord.

He braves a glance into the room … he turns away in horror.

.

.

.

And then, the scene resets. All the actors vanish and the temple is somehow miraculously restored.

The children and sky bison laugh, flying in circles above the tower spires.

Then the Comet appears. And the Fire Nation navy.

Aang relives the battle. Relives the carnage of his people.

And he watches helplessly as Gyatso is forced back into a room, and then burned to death.

.

.

.

And again the scene resets. And plays out.

Aang is forced to relive Monky Gyatso's death again.

And again.

And again.

He has lost count the amount of times he has witnessed his friend's murder.

And yet, despite his best efforts, he forced to relive it, over and over.

He is trapped in an endless loop in this unending purgatory.

His own personal Hell.

This is the fate of Aang.

Forever.

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Morning

Iroh hummed a good-natured tune, a spring in his step, as he walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se at his new job at the fast food restaurant. He had been rewarded with a medal from the Earth King for his part in saving Ba Sing Se again during Long Feng and Lieutenant Sen's coup. The citizens had a newfound respect for him, though, truth be told, he would have rather faded into obscurity. His job at the fast food restaurant, as degrading as it was to wear a giant foam taco hat, still paid his bills. And he had a roof over his head and could afford his weekly supply of tea. His distributor often joked that if anything were to ever happen to Iroh, he would be ruined.

A sudden pang tore into Iroh's gut. He had wandered, absentmindedly again, to the outside of the Jasmine Dragon. He sighed. He had promised himself that he would stop walking by here but would often find himself wandering past it when he was lost in his ruminations.

He could just kick himself. How could he have been foolish enough to bet the Jasmine Dragon in a game of Pai Sho against his arch-rival, Shumi? Toph had warned him! But didn't the girl understand? Iroh had a winning strategy! How could he have foreseen that Shumi would figure out the weakness in his technique?

But alas, Shumi had won and claimed the Jasmine Dragon as his own. And now, his bratty daughters Misty and Tristy had turned it into the hottest teen hangout this side of the Upper Ring. Loud music. Strobe lights. Who could enjoy tea in such an atmosphere?

Iroh thought the girls would crash and burn. Or, at least he had hoped they would. How could two spoiled rich girls who never worked a day in their life possibly run a successful business? And yet, here they were, packed to the gills every day and night. A large, bald bouncer stood there with sunglasses covering his eyes. He pointed at Iroh. "You! No idling!"

Iroh was offended. "I am no idler."

"Didn't you see the sign?" He pointed at a tiny sign on the Dragon's doorpost. Iroh squinted. The man pointed more forcefully. "Move it or lose it."

"Very well. But before I go, let me leave you with a wise old saying. 'One should never take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive.'"

The bouncer was not having it. He pulled out a paper cup with a string attached. "Janson, we have 5-0."

Around the corner, another bouncer stood there holding up a second paper cup to his hear. "A Proverber, huh? Let's get him!"

Iroh backed away as the second bouncer joined the first and they rolled up their sleeves. "Please, gentleman, I don't even know what a 5-0 is!"

"No proverbs! Don't let him get away!"

Iroh turned and with a wail, took off running.

.

.

.

Iroh entered his job at the fast food restaurant "McDoodles." He panted, his face bathed in sweat. "I didn't know Ba Sing Se was so opposed to ancient wisdom!"

"You're five minutes late. That's coming out of your paycheck!" His manager was not having it today. "And where is your hat?"

Iroh grinned cheesily as he placed a wide, overstuffed foam taco on his head. Humming, he wrapped an apron around his belly and took his place at the cash register.

"Are you counting down the seconds to your death too?" asked a pale girl with jet-black hair.

Iroh smiled at his coworker, Raven. "I do not even allow such things to cross my mind. After all, as the saying goes, 'Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time.'" He hummed as he counted the money in the register.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Besides, boss wants you to train the new guy."

Iroh's eyes widened. "New guy?"

"You can't be serious! This is the most positively ridiculous hat I've ever seen! How can you expect anyone to wear it!" The yelling came from behind the fryer.

The Manager was yelling back. "You will wear it and you will like it! Or perhaps I'll tell the Earth King that you're not cooperating … I hear the Coalition has made the prison cells even smaller …"

Iroh watched in surprise as, of all people, Long Feng appeared in the kitchen area wearing a giant foam taco hat. His eyes made contact with Iroh's. "You!"

The Manager appeared, adjusting his glasses. "Oh good, you two know each other. Then we can skip introductions. Iroh, I'm assigning him to you. Make sure he's trained on register by the end of the day."

Long Feng approached the counter, his nose wrinkled at the sight of the register. "How have I been reduced to this …?"

Iroh was confused. "I thought after your actions you would have remained in prison …"

Raven interrupted. "Part of the Coalition's Rehabilitation Program. Some psychologist, Dr. Pippinpaddle Oppsokopolis, came here on appointment from the Earth King after getting scared off by some nutjob in the Fire Nation. They got some new rehabilitation plan going on with the Coalition."

"Yes," Long Feng grimaced. "They think by having me work in a menial job serving my inferiors, it'll build character and I'll suddenly become a contributing member of society."

Iroh grinned and wrapped his arm around Long Feng's shoulder. "You mustn't be so down. Customer service builds character! I believe you can be rehabilitated yet, Long Feng. By the way, since we're now coworkers … no hard feelings about that battle we had the other day."

Long Feng removed Iroh's arm from his shoulder. "Mark my words, General. I will get out of here, and when I do, I will wreak horrible vengeance upon all the worthless citizens of this city. The world will fear the name Long Feng once again!"

A kid tugged on Long Feng's sleeve from the other side of the counter. "Can I have some mustard packets?"

"Huh? Oh, here." He dropped some packets into the kid's hand before turning back to Iroh. "They will fear the name Long Feng again!"

Iroh's eyes widened. "And I look forward to stopping you again. But for now let's start on the register."

A bell tingled as a nervous looking man entered the restaurant. Iroh beamed. "Your first customer!"

Long Feng stared daggers at the man.

The man stood at the counter as Long Feng, giant taco hat perched precariously on his head, stood there drumming his fingers impatiently.

"Let's see … uh … I'll have a … no, that'll go right through me … how about a … no, wait, had that last week, didn't agree. Do you have … no, not in the mood for anything sweet …"

Behind the man, a line was forming and Long Feng's eye was twitching. Iroh appeared from behind the grill. "Remember to smile," he whispered through his teeth.

The corners of Long Feng's lips curled with ever so much difficulty into a disdainful smile.

"Uh … does that come with ketchup … no, wait, tomatoes make me break out in hives …"

The line was now trailing out the door and the other customers were ready to lose it.

"Will you pick something already!" Long Feng shouted.

The nervous man looked as though Long Feng had slapped him across the face. "Well fine, man. If you're gonna yell. I will have one nugget combo."

Long Feng stared down at him disdainfully. "Sir … we don't serve nuggets here."

The nervous man furrowed his eyebrows. "What? That's ridiculous! I was here just the other day and you guys had them!"

"Sir … we do not, nor have we ever served nuggets!"

"This is an outrage! I demand to speak to the Chicken-Licken King District Manager."

Long Feng's eye was twitching. "Sir … this is McDoodles … Chicken Licken King is down the street."

The man stood there. "Oh. Whoops. Guess I won't order anything then. You know, you should really not have a restaurant that resembles Chicken-Licken King if you don't people to make that mistake."

"The only mistake … was putting up with you for as long as I have!"

The nervous man stuck out his tongue and pointed at Long Feng's head. "Yeah? Well nice braid there, Pippi-Longen-Bottom!" He turned to leave.

Long Feng wrenched the register from the counter and hurled it at the man. He missed, and the register smashed into pieces on the wall, coins and bills flying everywhere. The rest of the customers began greedily grabbing the money, filling their pockets and running out the door before anyone could stop them.

The Manager was not happy. "Long Feng! My office! Now!"

.

.

.

Long Feng was not fired that day. But he was still punished.

He stood outside of the restaurant, dressed from head to toe in a giant rubber taco costume … a costume with big seductive eyes and a bow on the top of the taco. He was dressed as McDoodles' mascot … Tammy the Talkative Taco.

Everyone, from little kids to little old ladies, pointed and laughed at him.

"I don't need prison," he lamented. "This is punishment enough …"

.

.

.

Iroh was humming as he was sweeping the floors of the restaurant when the door jingled again. Thinking it was a typical customer, he placed the broom aside and headed for the register.

That's when he saw them.

Suki, Ty Lee and several Kyoshi Warriors were standing there. Iroh beamed. "The Kyoshi Warriors. A rare treat to serve such fine soldiers."

Suki wrinkled her nose at the sight of the giant foam hat on Iroh's head. "Tell me you don't enjoy wearing that …"

Iroh stood behind the register. "Come, come … let me get you some tacos. Mind you I can't give them away but I can give you my employee discount!" His eyes gleamed.

"Thanks, Iroh. By the way," Suki jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "In the taco costume outside … was that …?"

"Yes, it's who you think it is."

Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors snickered. Suki straightened herself up. "I'm afraid this isn't a social call, General. We come with terrible news."

.

.

.

Iroh was cramped into one of the restaurant's booths. Sitting across from him were Suki and Ty Lee, who was slurping on a soft drink. At other tables, the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors tore into tacos ravenously.

Iroh's face was bathed in sweat. "I cannot believe this … the Avatar is lost to us?"

Suki nodded. "I'm afraid so. But Katara, Sokka, Toph and your nephew are on a mission to rescue him."

Iroh's eyes lit up. "Then if my Nephew is with them, then they will not possibly fail!"

Suki's fingers found Iroh's hands. "General … this isn't going to be easy for you to hear for this next bit. The ringleader … the Dragon Golem as Aang called him …"

"Yes …"

"General … he's your son …"

The revelation didn't appear to fully register on Iroh's face. "Son? No, no I haven't been married in years …"

"General … I don't know how to break this to you … it's Lu Ten …"

At this, Iroh's face flushed and took on a dark appearance. "You should not joke about such things …"

"Iroh, it isn't a joke," Ty Lee chimed in. "We saw him. He was there. He thrashed Zuko around the Agni Kai ring like a rag doll."

"We don't know how to explain it … something to do with Energybending … Katara kinda explained it to me … this Beast guy transfers some of his chi to people at the point of death. He extends their lifespan, in exchange for a lifetime of servitude …"

Iroh stared into Suki and Ty Lee's eyes. He could sense the truth in their words. "My son … my son is alive …?"

Images flashed in his mind of his attempt to take Ba Sing Se, of the news of his son's loss …

He firmly stood up and slowly removed his apron. He walked over to the counter and poked the Manager on his shoulder. "I would like to use all of my sick days …"

"You don't get sick days," the Manager retorted.

Iroh didn't hear him. "I do not know when I will be back." He turned and bowed respectfully to the Kyoshi Warriors. "Thank you for bringing this news to me. What will the Kyoshi Warriors do now?"

Suki smiled. "The seat of the Coalition's power is here in Ba Sing Se. The Kyoshi Warriors are gonna do some reconnaissance … get some intel. But what will you do, General Iroh?"

Iroh turned and walked toward the door as if in a daze. "I am going to see my son."

"Is that wise?" Suki asked.

Iroh stopped and stood in the doorway, his back to her. "I failed to save him all those years ago. I will not fail to save him now."

And with that, he was gone.

And that was when it started to rain.

.

Long Feng stood there, utterly defeated in his Tammy the Talkative Taco costume, as the rainwater poured down in torrents upon him.

.

.

.

Southern Tip of the Earth Kingdom – Night – The Autumnal Equinox Begins

"Hurry! There's a small Earth Kingdom temple not far from here!"

Jet led the way through a thicket of woods, slicing tree brambles down left and right with his hooked swords. Behind them, Sokka, Toph, Katara and Zuko followed. Sokka was dragging Appa, who was being very resistant to going through the woods. Momo lounged around on Appa's head doing nothing.

As they walked through the woods, they each took turns carrying Aang's limp body. It was Zuko's turn.

As Zuko held the Avatar's prone form, his mind wandered on how his life had changed with the past year. A year ago, this was his goal – the Avatar, in his grasp and broken, a tool to regain his honor. But now, Aang had become one of his best friends.

But yet, life goes full circle, does it not? Zuko was well aware of the irony. He had started out trying to capture the Avatar. And was he not now doing the same thing? Trying to find Aang's lost Spirit? He sighed. Uncle often told him that history rhymes. History was repeating itself. He was once again on a mission to track down the Avatar. He wondered if this was his lot in life. Was he was cursed to always chase the Avatar for the rest of his life?

"It's just through here! Hurry! The Equinox is beginning! The planets are already beginning to align!" Jet cut through a bunch of brambles and they had reached the edge of the forest. There was a very small town with three houses and a well. But there was also a temple.

A small building. Not as small as the shrine where Katara had met Sun Wukong. It could fit all of them minus Appa.

As they raced towards the temple, Zuko spared a glance upward and saw the moon and planets aligning. He gulped.

Jet forced open the door of the temple. Inside, an altar was built to the dedication of the Earth Kingdom's most recent Avatar, Kyoshi. Jet motioned to the altar. "Lay him here …"

Zuko gently placed Aang's motionless form on the altar. Katara hovered behind them, her head over their shoulders. "You're sure you can get into the Spirit World?" Katara inquired of Jet.

Jet nodded resolutely. "Of course. They taught me some of their tricks. How to get into Naraka, how to imprison someone in it. How to get out ourselves …" He looked Katara seriously in the eyes. "The failsafe, in case we get trapped."

Katara nodded, her eyebrows knit and her lips firm. "Then do it. Bring him back."

Jet struck a spark and lit several candles on fire. "The Equinox is beginning …" He turned to the rest of Team Avatar. "It's got to be me who goes in and gets him. Keep guard over our bodies." And with that, Jet kneeled down before the altar, and began meditating.

.

.

.

In the skies above, the planets were in full alignment.

.

.

.

Across the world, the bridge between the Spirit World and Mortal World aligned. And in every nation, the Spirits merged over into the mortal world through the Equinox.

.

.

.

Jet remained kneeling, sweat trickling down his face. And suddenly, the candles flickered, then exploded into swelling flames.

There was a flash of light, and Jet's body collapsed limply on the floor as his spirit was taken into the Spirit World.

There was a moment of stillness.

And again, the candles in the temple flickered, growing larger.

And to Toph's utter amazement, Katara, Sokka and Zuko's bodies collapsed motionless to the floor.

Something had gone wrong. Jet was not the only one taken into the Spirit World.

Katara, Sokka and Zuko were taken too, leaving Toph all alone in the temple.

"Why is it never me?" she inquired to no one.

.

.

.

Katara sat upright. She looked around. There was nobody in sight for miles. She was trapped in a frozen tundra. "The Spirit World? Again?"

She stood up, trying to tread carefully on the ice, but noticed that it was not slippery. She looked around at the waters lapping on the shores. Small igloos and huts littered the landscape.

She was in the Southern Water Tribe. Not the newly refurbished Southern Water Tribe, but the old one that she had grown up in.

She began walking, venturing through the tribe. It appeared to be abandoned. No one in sight. The utter silence was unsettling.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?" No response. "Gran-Gran?" she asked hopefully. No answer came from the stillness.

And then she came to it. The old icy tent that she had grown up in. She heard a noise from inside. "H-hello?"

There was no response.

Katara gently peeled back the animal skin covering the entrance and furtively glanced inside.

Someone was sitting there with their back to her. Someone wearing blue furs and hair loopies.

"H-hello?"

The woman sitting there turned, and Katara's mouth dropped.

"M-mom?!"

Kya smiled warmly as she exited the tent. She stood there, face-to-face with Katara as the icy wind whipped around them.

.

.

.

It took Katara a moment to compose herself. Then, without warning, she threw herself into Kya's arms, collapsing into her mother's chest. Kya warmly patted Katara's back.

"Mom! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much! It's been so difficult without you!" She nestled into her mother's furs.

Kya took Katara by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. There was a sad smile on her face.

"I am not your Mother, Katara. She has, fortunately for her, passed on into the reincarnation cycle …"

Katara backed away. "But … you look just like her!"

The woman bearing Kya's image smiled. "No one sees my true form. I appear to people as a person that had a profound impact on their life. In this instance, your Mother Kya."

Katara cocked her head, her eyes slits. "Who are you?"

Kya smiled again. "I am called Yama. I have been away for a very long time. But I have returned. And those who stand before me, will be judged by me."

"Judged?" Katara looked away. "And what if I'm not worthy?"

"Then you can never leave this place. Naraka will be your home forever."

"Can we just avoid judgment?" she asked hopefully.

Kya (Yama) frowned. "No one will evade me."

"But I've done a lot that I should be punished for," Katara lamented.

Yama agreed. "Yes. You have. All humans have." She waved a gloved hand, and suddenly their surroundings spun around them. The Southern Water Tribe was morphing, wooden walls and slats suddenly rising into place around them.

They were in a pawn shop in the Earth Kingdom. Katara recognized it. It was the shop set up by the pirates. Aang was busy negotiating with the Pirate Captain. "Three copper pieces!"

The Captain frowned. "It is less amusing the second time!"

Katara looked and saw herself swiping the Waterbending scroll. Yama looked down at her with her mother's face, and Katara recognized that all-too-familiar look of disappointment. "You acted as a common thief," Yama stated.

"I had no choice," protested Katara. "Aang needed to learn Waterbending!"

"Rationalizations. You humans are full of them. Always so eager to justify and explain away your behavior. It works with other mortals. It will not work with me." Yama waved her hand, and their surroundings changed again.

They were in a Fire Nation Village, floating on water. In the background, a Fire Nation refinery was smoking. The Painted Lady fled from the scene. She glanced back – it was Katara in disguise.

"You destroyed an entire refinery," Yama chided.

Katara stamped her foot. "It was to help that Village!"

"And supposing that a Fire Nation worker had been caught in the explosion? Or even prisoners from another nation, forced to be there against their will? Would you still justify yourself?!"

Katara looked away. "I hadn't thought about that …"

"No. You didn't. Your life is marked by one act of impulse after another. And yet you act like the Mother of your group. Always so judgmental of others and quick to point out their flaws. Correct their wrongdoing. Yet you rush to hasty action yourself without thinking through the consequences! Consequences are irrelevant to you!"

"That is not true! I-."

Yama waved her hand again. They were in the Fire Nation once more. Katara had agreed to a new scam with Toph. Only to have the tables turned and be captured by the Combustion Man.

"You got yourself into these predicaments because you never stopped to consider the consequences of your actions! To foresee what possible, far-reaching effects your actions might have!"

Katara nodded. "I am impulsive, maybe that's true! But I'm not a lost cause!"

"We shall see."

Their surroundings changed. Katara saw herself with Zuko. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and her hands were spread out aggressively. She was moving her hands like puppetmaster. And the man before her – Yon Rha – was crying out for mercy.

"Bloodbending," Yama spat. "A disgusting art used by only the most depraved."

"I showed him mercy," Katara replied defiantly. "I wanted to kill him, but I felt compassion."

"Yes. That much is true. For your faults, you do have many redeeming qualities."

They were in the Fire Nation's woods at night. Katara was confronting Hama. "But … to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power …"

Their surroundings morphed into a Fire Nation barge, with Earthbenders, including Tyro and Haru, sitting there. They watched as Katara stood up defiantly against the Fire Nation. "Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. But they can't take away your courage, and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home! It is the strength of your hearts that makes you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away! The time to fight back is now! I can tell you – the Avatar has returned!"

"Inspiration." Yama appeared to approve. "Yes, despite many of your wrongful actions, you have a tendency to inspire those around you."

They watched as the Earthbenders fought back against their captors, freeing themselves from the prison barge.

Their surroundings shifted. They were in a crystalline cavern. Katara was seeing herself trapped below with Zuko. "It's o.k. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it …"

"What?"

"I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar. It can't be healed."

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have been saving for something important. I don't know if it would work, but …"

Yama folded her arms. "Compassion. On an enemy."

And the scene shifted. Aang was in the Avatar State, floating towards the ceiling, all the cosmic power of the universe bubbling through him.

Until his body jerked forward.

Azula had blasted him through with lightning.

Quick as an arrow, Katara rode on a wave of ice, catching him in her arms.

Yama was staring Katara down. "You risked much for the boy. For the Avatar."

Katara nodded. "Yes. He's become my best friend … and more …"

"And if you had to, would you do it again?"

"Of course." Katara was incredulous. "You've seen my past. Why would you think any different?"

Yama appeared lost in thought. "The Age of Kali Yuga is coming to an end. The forbidden art of Energybending is now rampant and the Beast has ascended. If the great error is not corrected, I will be forced to intervene …"

"You can't," Katara protested. "There's still time! We can free Aang! He can stop the Beast and put an end to all this before it's too late …"

"That is what I am counting on," Yama replied. "The Avatar will need all the help he can get. He must master the four elements once again, and in only a matter of weeks. If the chaos remains unchecked, I will be left with no choice but to intervene."

"I won't let it come to that!"

"I can sense your determination, the strength of your will. I will allow you to return to the mortal world – with this dire warning. If the Avatar fails to destroy the Beast by Autumn's End, I will wipe the slate clean. All you know, will be at an end …"

"Not on our watch," Katara spat.

"Save your defiance for where it is earned – at the Beast and his allies within the Fire Nation. Only the Avatar can stop him … and he can only do it with the help of his friends …" Yama waved her hand and a portal back to the mortal world opened. "You are free – to leave."

"Gladly." Katara spared a last glance at Yama. The spirit was still sporting the face of her mother. She stared hard at Kya's face, deep into her eyes as though wanting them to be forever burned into her memory.

With a final nod, she stepped into the void.

.

.

.

Sokka sat up groaning. "Why can we just never have a normal day in the woods without my getting captured by freaky spirit monsters? Is it too much to ask that I can just have a simple day around a campfire with a leg of meat and Suki next to me?" He stood up, rubbing his head, taking in his surroundings.

He was in a bog.

His nose wrinkled before he finally shrugged. "Meh, I've been to worse places." He stepped into some sludge. "Eeew, Spirit gunk!"

"I've been waiting for you … to wake up."

"Huh?" Sokka turned around, and his mouth hung limply. "It can't be …"

Princess Yue was floating before him, her arms outstretched.

"Is it really you?"

Yue looked away sadly. "Unfortunately, no. I only appear to people as someone from their past that profoundly changed their lives."

Sokka's head lowered. "Oh. I knew it was too good to be true. But who are you?"

"I am Yama. And I have come to see if you are worthy to leave. The girl I tested … she was worthy. You, on the other hand … well, let us see …"

Their surroundings shifted and Sokka saw himself in the Southern Water Tribe, warrior paint adorning his face. He charged forward towards Prince Zuko, dressed in full battle gear.

"A brave warrior," Yama lauded. "if not a simpleton!"

"Hey, I'm an average guy just trying to make his way through the universe intact. I never asked for any of this."

"No. No one ever does," Yama chortled. "But people like you … the 'average' guy who does not seek adventure … you are the ones who inevitably shift the courses of history …"

They watch Sokka in Wan Shi Tong's Library, discovering the date of the eclipse. They scene spins to Sokka planning the invasion of the Fire Nation, to him strategizing plans with the rest of the team …

To him dangling helplessly from a Fire Nation airship, holding onto Toph for dear life as the Comet tore above them.

They watched Sokka, finally, in Iroh's tea shop, surrounded by friends, as he attempted to draw a picture of them all.

"A Simpleton," Yama repeated. "But one with a big heart. The Avatar will need that heart again if he is to save the world from annihilation."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or feel complimented." Sokka shrugged.

"I judge you free to leave." A portal opened. "But I would be curious to know, boy – I have seen much good in you. What, however, is your biggest weakness? Or rather, your biggest regret in life?"

Sokka turned to look at Yama, disguised as Princess Yue. Knowing that it wasn't the real Princess, he responded truthfully anyway. "The day I lost you …"

And he turned and disappeared through the portal.

.

.

.

Zuko would be the third to be tested.

The former Fire Lord found himself in the Fire Nation's palace, in the bowels of its throne room. Flames roared behind the throne.

He heard footsteps behind him, and his own hands roared with flames. "Who's there?!" He stopped short when Ursa appeared from behind a column.

"Hello, Zuko."

"M-Mom?"

"No. As I've explained to your friends, I appear to people in the guise of someone important in their lives. I have come to judge you, whether you are worthy of leaving Naraka, or not."

Zuko lowered his arms. "What do I have to do?"

"We review your past as a guide to your future …"

"And if I fail?"

"Then you can never leave."

Yama waved her hand and the Fire Nation palace melted into differing scenes. Prince Zuko was threatening the people of the Southern Water Tribe. Raining fire and destruction upon Kyoshi Island. Using Katara's Mother's betrothal necklace against her. Attacking a helpless Aang at the North Pole.

Zuko stood there, his sins thrown in his face, every failure surmounting the last.

Stealing ostrich-horses from an Earth Kingdom family after they showed him and his Uncle kindness. Betraying Uncle in the Earth Kingdom – his greatest regret – and joining forces with Azula to take down Ba Sing Se.

Yama was speaking, narrating his life. "Looking upon your past, all I see is you sharing your own misery and pain with others. You rained destruction and violence on all in your path. Yours is not a life worthy of leaving here …"

"But I changed!" Zuko protested. "I'm different! I'm not that person anymore! I helped the Avatar save the world! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"One good deed does not outweigh a lifetime of cruelty …"

"But I -."

"You may never leave here …"

.

.

.

FOOSH!

Aang stood there, rooted to the spot, watching Monk Gyatso's last moments, screams tearing out from his throat as he met his end.

And then the scene reset.

The Fire Nation attacked the Air Temple again. And Aang was forced to watch Gyatso fight a losing battle against their legions.

He watched Gyatso get backed into a room, his heart pumping blood into his ears, bracing himself to watch his friend's death.

But this time, nothing happened.

This time, a figure emerged from the room.

Jet stood there; eyebrows furrowed. "Aang … long time no see …"

Aang blinked, shocked. "J-Jet? What? How are you here? What in the world is going on?"

Jet placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "There's no time. We have to leave. Come with me … I know the failsafe to get you out of here and back into your body."

Aang smiled. "And none too soon!"

"No one is leaving here today …"

A shadow fell over them and the two of them turned.

There, standing on a railing on the Air Temple's balcony, was the Owl Spirit, Wan Shi Tong.

.

.

.

Zuko was protesting Yama's decree. "Look! My childhood!"

Zuko and Yama watched a young Zuko playing with Ursa, feeding the Turtleducks by the pond.

Yama was not impressed. "Anyone can be nice as a child. Even your father, Fire Lord Ozai, started out as an innocent little baby."

Zuko grit his teeth. "There's got to be something here to persuade you otherwise."

The scene changed again. And there, a pre-teenage Zuko, in his father's War Room, speaking out against his father's plans to jeopardize the lives of their own soldiers.

"This has got to count for something!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I am afraid not," Yama replied. "You defended those soldiers, true. But your actions resulted in your own banishment. And they did not change your father's decisions about those men either …"

"Please," Zuko replied. "There's got to be some way to convince you …"

"So far, I have seen nothing to change my mind."

.

.

.

Aang stood there warily, staff in front of him as Wan Shi Tong cocked his head at the two of them.

"Great Owl Spirit," Aang began. "It's … nice to see you again!" He put on a corny smile.

Wan Shi Tong was unimpressed. "I wish I for one could say the same, but after I was forced to bury my library in the sand I cannot say that the feeling is mutual."

"I don't understand," Aang was saying. "Why are you here in Naraka? What's going on?"

Wan Shi Tong shifted his talons. "Things are in motion now that cannot be undone … holes are forming between the Spirit World and the Mortal Realm. The imbalance between worlds has grown in your absence and in the Beast's ascendance."

Aang nodded. "I know. I intend to put a stop to it just as soon as Jet gets me out of here!"

"You may not be able to restore it. By bending the spirits of others yourself, you have absorbed portions of their spirits. The Avatar Spirit within you is now tainted. Corrupted. A corrupted Avatar Spirit will not be able to bridge the balance any longer. If you do not remove the taint from your spirit, you will be unable to balance the universe. The end of all things is at hand, as foretold long ago …"

"I will do all in my power to stop it, you have my word!"

Wan Shi Tong stepped off the railings and onto the balcony. He took a threatening step towards them. And another.

"Unfortunately, it is too late for that. You will be unable to purge the taint. You have started on the path of the Energybender. Just as the Beast did. And what is to stop you from continuing his journey? What is to stop you from becoming another Beast?"

"I won't!" Aang shot back. "You have my word!"

"You have made similar promises in the past," Wan Shi Tong disagreed. "Did you not promise others that you would never bend energy again? Nav and Brother Truth both had your word, did they not? And yet you continued! Azula! The man in the Earth Kingdom! And then finally you tried to do it on Lu Ten! Your word means nothing when it comes to Energybending. Yama will put an end to your world, and an end to this technique. And I will not allow you to return to the mortal world to continue Energybending!"

And with that, Wan Shi Tong spread his wings, his neck stretched out like a giant jack-in-the-box. And he lunged.

"Look out!"

Jet grabbed Aang by the waist, twisting his body, ducking beneath the giant bird's beak. Jet helped the boy to his feet.

"We can't fight back," Jet replied. "We're in the Spirit World and even if you had your bending back it would do us no good!"

Wan Shi Tong plucked his beak from the wall of Air Temple's spires. His wings stretched out.

"I really hope you've got a plan," Aang replied.

"I didn't anticipate this spirit," Jet answered. His eyes fell upon the tower behind them. He grabbed Aang's arm. "C'mon!" Jet spun around and kicked in the door. He and Aang raced to the top.

Wan Shi Tong lunged, his beak smashing through the door. The door was too narrow, and the Owl Spirit could not fit in. Aang and Jet stood on the third stair in the stairwell, watching Wan Shi Tong's beak thrashing around in the staircase.

"Let's move!" Jet grabbed Aang's arm and they raced up the stairs.

Outside, Wan Shi Tong withdrew his beak from the door. Opening his broad wings, he took flight, circling around the top of spire.

.

.

.

Zuko stood before Yama in silence, his head down. "Every transgression … every wrong decision … seeing it play out before my eyes again … I thought that by helping the Avatar I had redeemed myself." He looked up at Yama. "Have I not? Was it all for nothing?"

"As I have said, one good deed does not outweigh your crimes."

"I do deserve to be here," he finally answered. "I've hurt so many people, done so much wrong … I suppose helping Aang could never really, truly make up for all I've done …"

He turned and looked away. Yama stood behind him. She paused. "Perhaps we will review one more session in your life …"

Their surroundings changed once again. They were in the Agni Kai ring on the day of the comet. Zuko was battling Azula.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!"

They watched as Azula separated her chi, preparing to fry Zuko alive. Her eyes darted to the Waterbender standing at the edge of the ring.

And in a moment of supreme cruelty, Azula pointed her fingers at Katara and discharged at full power.

"NOOOOO!"

It was happening in slow motion. Zuko ran towards the side of the ring and with a final burst of strength, jumped in front of his sister's attack. The lightning arced through his body, smoke and electricity coursing through his veins. He hit the ground limply, his body twitching and smoking.

Yama looked down at Zuko. "Self-sacrifice … an act of true redemption …"

Zuko swallowed tightly and nodded. "Katara had become one of my closet friends. She may have threatened me, but she still eventually accepted me. They all did. I would have given my life for any one of them."

Yama glanced down at him. "Truly? And would you do so again?"

"Without a second thought."

"Very well. You may be called upon to do it again very soon …"

Zuko was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are free to return. I have seen all I have needed."

"I can go back?"

Yama nodded. "The Avatar, if he can escape this realm, will need his friends if he is to emerge victorious before the end of Autumn. Be advised – things are beyond the control of myself and the Spirits. You must do whatever it takes – even sacrifice your own life – or else I will be forced to bring an end to this world."

Zuko nodded, watching the scene from his past continue to play out. Katara had just frozen and bound Azula, and she was now healing Zuko with her Spirit Water. He looked up at her weakly. "Thank you, Katara."

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Zuko smiled at the bittersweet memory. A tear leaked down his cheek. He turned and vanished through a portal Yama had opened.

.

.

.

"I can activate the failsafe from Naraka to the mortal world," Jet was saying as they raced up the stairs. "We have to get to the top floor! You know the layout of this temple better than anyone – is there a room at the top?"

Aang nodded as he kept pace with Jet. Outside, through windows in the stairwell, they could see Wan Shi Tong flying at pace with them. "My old room." He gulped. He dreaded revisiting that place, even if this was only a spiritual recreation of the actual Southern Air Temple. That was where he had departed, leaving Monk Gyatso with only a note behind.

"Then let's move!"

They raced to the top.

Outside, Wan Shi Tong alighted on the pointed roof. His claws bore into the superstructure of the roof. His wings spread out, and slowly, ever so slowly, he began pulling the roof apart.

Aang and Jet barreled through a doorway and fumbled into a representation of Aang's old room. Up above, they could feel the foundations of the roof giving way.

"We don't have much time," Jet replied.

"You said you knew a failsafe?"

"Yes. Lu Ten had to have had one so he wouldn't get trapped here in Naraka with you. We can summon a portal, but it can only be done from one of the highest peaks."

Jet kneeled down and began meditating.

Above, the ceiling gave way, the pointed roof ripped clean off the spire by the Owl Spirit. Aang looked up, mouth aghast, as Wan Shi Tong tossed the roof aside.

They were out in the open. Exposed. With no way out.

"Jet … you might wanna hurry …"

Wan Shi Tong circled, his talons sharp and gleaming.

"You're not helping," Jet argued.

There was a flash of light. Hovering hundreds of feet in the air, level with them a few yards away, a portal back to the mortal world opened.

Jet continued to kneel, eyes closed. He appeared to struggle.

Aang spun his glider and opened its wings. "Come on – we have to go!"

"I have to maintain it for a few seconds … go! I'll be right behind you, I promise!"

Wan Shi Tong was coming fast.

Aang leaped into the air on his glider, heading straight for the portal.

Jet's eyes flashed open. "Now!" He stood up and sprang into a run. He jumped up onto the now exposed girders from where the roof was ripped off and leaped behind Aang.

Aang was nearly at the portal.

Behind him, Jet had jumped clean off the top of the spire. He reached out in midair, his fingers aiming for Aang's leg.

He was going to make it.

Aang was nearly at the portal.

Wan Shi Tong came out of nowhere, his talons wrapping around Jet's body, snatching him clean out of the air!

"JET!"

The scream tore from Aang's throat. He wanted to turn around and rescue the Freedom Fighter.

But it was too late to do anything. Aang had already exited through the portal.

And the last thing he saw was Jet in the grip of the Owl Spirit's talons …

.

.

.

Zuko's eyes suddenly opened. He bolted upright. He was in the Earth Kingdom's temple, Toph standing over him. "Boy, you guys sure get to have all the fun trips," she quipped.

Zuko held his hands in his head. "I wouldn't exactly characterize all that as fun, Toph."

Next to him, Sokka and Katara stood up shakily. "If I never return to the Spirit World, it'll be too soon!" Sokka spat.

Katara, meanwhile, rushed over to Aang's limp body. She threw herself down, cradling Aang's head in her lap.

"Did it work?" Sokka asked. "Was Jet able to get him back?"

Silence.

Katara stroked Aang's cheeks. No response. His head lolled helplessly in her lap.

"Aang … please … come back … we need you … I need you …"

Zuko, Sokka and Toph stood there sadly.

"He failed," Toph lamented. "Jet couldn't do it …"

"He had to!" Katara yelled. "I refuse to accept the alternative." She shook the small monk's shoulders. "Come on, Aang! You're stronger than this!"

"Katara," Zuko replied sadly. "It's over. We lost."

"I won't accept this!"

To everyone's surprise, a soft moan issued from Aang's throat.

Katara was overjoyed. Her tears dropped onto the monk's forehead. "Aang?"

Aang's eyes finally fluttered open. His vision swam. But the first thing he saw were Katara's eyes. He slowly sat upright in her lap, holding his head.

Toph and Sokka were in tears and behind them, Zuko was smiling softly.

"Guys?" Aang asked.

"We're here," Katara answered. "We came for you! He did it," she announced. "Jet actually did it!"

Aang averted his gaze. "Jet …"

Toph sensed something was wrong. "Aang … where is Jet?"

Aang shook his head. "He … he didn't make it … "

Everyone looked at each other, dread and sadness appearing on their faces.

Jet, the hero, the Freedom Fighter, had once again sacrificed himself for them. In the blink of an eye, their newfound friend was gone.

Aang lowered his head back onto Katara's lap, the tears welling in his eyes. "He's gone … because of me …"

Katara swallowed tightly. "He was a true Freedom Fighter. He gave up his life again … for you … for all of us." She embraced Aang again, pressing his forehead up to hers.

Their tears mixed.

Aang spoke up softly again. "K-Katara …?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"When this is over … will you … will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara held his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. She spared a soft laugh. "Yes, Aang. Yes, I will."

Their lips met.

.

.

.

Eastern Air Temple

A cold wind rustled through the spires of the Eastern Air Temple.

A figure sat, meditating. He shivered in the Autumn wind. His eyes opened as he felt the breeze. "Ah, a new wind is in the air. But what is this?"

The breeze changed course, blowing in the other direction. An orange leaf flew past his eyes and the man reached out with his fingers and grabbed it. He examined it, and a smile spread across his face.

"He is back!" Guru Pathik stood up, hands held up high into the air, laughing ecstatically. "The Avatar has returned!"

.

.

.


	15. The Toymaker

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction..

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Fifteen:

The Toymaker

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Morning

The grand city of Ba Sing Se was once again under martial law. No, not exactly in the same way as when the Fire Nation had conquered its walls with the aid of the Dai Li during the Spring. It was conquered by its own Nation.

Lord Minister Kohta had issued Decree after Decree. All in the name of peace and safety of course. The people were monitored 24/7. Earth Kingdom troops marched down the streets. People were rounded up. Questioned. Never seen again.

People that spoke up – vanished.

Every able-bodied man that was able to work were placed in factories. Those that were of peak physique were conscripted into the Earth Kingdom's armies.

Earth King Keui stared out a window, watching legions of troops march down the street. He frowned. When he had given the Lord Minister broad authority, this is not what he had in mind …

.

.

.

Two Earth Kingdom troops roughly shoved a young man to the ground in the Earth King's throne room. Lord Minister Kohta sat on a throne – not the Earth King's which was elevated behind him – but on a lower one in front of the Earth King's seat. As Lord Minister, he had decreed himself the "protector" and "guarantor" of the Earth King's throne. Kohta's fingers were locked in front of his face, his eyes staring at the prisoner over his knuckles.

"His crime?"

The young man's head shop up. "I have committed no crime! I-."

Kohta raised a hand, and one of the Earth soldiers gagged the prisoner.

"We caught this slimeball speaking ill of the Coalition, sir."

The Lord Minister's eyes flashed. "Did you, now? Well, my young man, what do you have to say about our rule?" He nodded at the guard, who loosened the man's gag.

"I was merely questioning – in my own private home, mind you – whether the Coalition was overstepping its authority! People going missing? Dissenters silenced? For what? The war is over! And you caught the terrorists! Why continue suppressing the people?"

"Is that all?" Kohta spat.

"I'm not even getting started! Where is the Earth King? Why is he locked up, away from his people?"

"The Earth King's security must come before all else. There were already attempts on his life. Exposing him to the public would only open him up once again."

"And what of the Avatar? Where is he?"

At this, Kohta's face twisted into an angry mask. His face whitened with rage. He raised his hand and the two guards gagged the young man again and roughly forced him to his feet. One guard punched him in the gut and he doubled over. Kohta nodded. "Room Four. Give him the usual treatment."

The boy's eyes widened.

Kohta arose from his throne, caressing the boy's face. "Yes. We will cure you of whatever malady it is that made you hate the World Peace Coalition. That made you hate peace. I will save you from yourself. You will come to love peace. Room Four is your haven of healing." He nodded, and on the other end of the room, two Dai Li agents appeared. The guards dragged the boy over to the Dai Li, who took him from there. The boy was screaming behind his gag as the Dai Li vanished with him into the darkened corridors.

Kohta sat back down on his throne. "Is there anything else?" he asked the two Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"Lord Minister – a word if I might!"

Kohta rubbed his temples in aggravation, before his face melted into fake pleasantries. "Yes. Your Highness. Of course."

Earth King Keui furtively stepped before the Lord Minister's throne. "I was hoping we could discuss … some of the recent changes that have been taking place."

Kohta steepled his fingers again. "Such as?"

"Is martial law truly necessary? Even after the culprits were caught and tried?"

"Why Your Highness, it was you who suggested it! Surely you are not going back on your decisions? Would you want your enemies to perceive you to be weak?"

"But, are there any enemies left?"

"Your Highness, please forgive me for saying so – but you are still young and naïve to the ways of the world. Long Feng kept you so sheltered. So ignorant of the outside world and its true nature. Do you truly believe that all of your enemies were captured so easily?

"But the people -."

"- need to be shown your firm hand. Shall there be a revolt against a weak king? Shall the people throw you from your perch? As Fire Lord Zuko's people threw him down for a stronger Fire Lord?"

Keui's face stood firm. "If ruling in the way you prescribe is the price for the throne, then perhaps I don't want it."

"Really?" Kohta stood up, slinking around the Earth King. His whole tone and posture had changed. "Then perhaps you oppose the measures of the World Peace Coalition?"

"I-?"

"Is the Earth King an enemy of peace?"

"You know good and well that I am not."

Kohta stopped. Their faces inches from each other. Keui was resolute. But Kohta … there was something behind his eyes.

Something beastly.

"You oppose the measures I – we – are bringing to usher in a new era of peace and stability. I will not allow anyone to disrupt the peace I've worked so hard to achieve."

Behind him, two Dai Li appeared in the doorway, their hands folded into their sleeves. Keui narrowed his eyes. "Lord Minister … that sounds like a veiled threat."

"Not veiled. And more of a warning, really. So I would suggest you head back to your room, play with your bear, and leave the ruling of this world to the big boys."

Keui spared a glance at the two Dai Li, before lowering his head. "Yes. Yes, I suppose you are right." He turned and swept past the Dai Li.

But he would not be threatened so easily.

He had another ally in play.

.

.

.

"What do mean you're leaving?" The Earth King was aghast.

Brother Truth lowered his gaze sadly. They were in a library in the Earth King's palace. Several scrolls were spread out across a table, and various fortune telling paraphernalia lay tinkered around with.

"Yes," the Prophet admit. "Yes, I must."

"Just when I need you most? You would abandon me and Bosco?"

"I am not abandoning you," Brother Truth replied. "This may be our last chance to save this world."

"But Kohta will -."

"Kohta will continue to do what he has already done, regardless of whether I am here or not. If I remain here, I will be of no help to you, Your Highness. But I can be a small help to the only one who can yet save us."

"You mean the Avatar?"

"Precisely."

"But he vanished!" Keui was protesting, desperate to find any reason for his most trusted advisor to stay with him during these perilous times. "Just as you predicted!"

"Indeed I did predict it. But the Gift of Sight does not always allow us to see fully into the future. The Avatar, my friend, has returned once again."

"Another return?"

"Yes. I have foreseen it in a dream the other night. And a good friend of mine in the Eastern Air Temple has confirmed it. I only received a messenger hawk from him last night. I must meet him at the Eastern Temple. The Avatar will need us … the ability to bend has been removed from him. Hopefully it can be undone. And if it is, he will need teachers to once again teach him to bend the elements. He has teachers for Water, Earth and Fire."

"And what of air?"

A knowing look crossed Brother Truth's face. "As I you know, I visited all four Air Temples many years ago. I came across many writings and scrolls of the Air Nomads. I have barely scratched the surface of their teachings … but I have learned enough that I may yet be of some use in reteaching him how to bend Air."

Brother Truth rolled up several scrolls, humming quietly.

"Is there nothing I can do to persuade you?"

"Alas, no." Brother Truth turned and placed his hand on Keui's shoulders. "But I must give you advice. Do not cross Kohta. No matter what you see. No matter what he does. You must play along, for your sake and the sake of Ba Sing Se. There is something very off about him … I have only recently sensed it, but I fear that he might be a greater evil than any of us could have possibly imagined."

"Then please don't leave me alone with him!"

Brother Truth's eyes twinkled. "You are not alone, friend. We will always be connected, no matter how far apart we are. Be brave, as you once were. And have faith that the Avatar will save us all …"

And with that, the High Prophet was gone.

Keui stood there, never having felt so alone …

.

.

.

Earth Kingdom Woods – Morning

Aang kneeled by a riverbed, filling up his satchel. The group had set up camp last night in the woods and the rest of the Team were going about their chores cleaning up the campsite. Truth be told, no one had any idea of where to go from here. What was their next plan?

Aang stared down into the river at his own reflection. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. In his frustration, he slapped his reflection away and collapsed down on his rear, hugging his legs, his chin on his knees.

At the campsite, the others seemed to notice Aang's mood. "Shouldn't we go talk to him?" Zuko asked. He made as if he were going to join Aang.

Katara placed her hand on his arm. "I'll talk to him." She placed a pale of water on the ground and sauntered over to where Aang was sitting. She clasped her hands in front of her and she slowly sat down next to him.

"Hey."

Aang turned away from her. "Whatever you've got to say, it's not going to help," he muttered.

"How do you know? You haven't even heard me out yet."

"What's there to say?" His frustration was growing. Not from her, but he had no one else to take it out on. "I've lost my bending, Katara. And even if by some miracle, I had it restored – I don't remember how to bend any of the elements! I have to relearn all four elements. And this time, before Autumn's end!" He was ranting now, his rage growing. "And on top of that, there's an energy-sucking Beast on the loose, we have no idea who he is or where he is -."

"Are you finished?" she asked pointedly. "You've faced hard times before. Remember the nights before the invasion?"

"This is totally different."

"Not really. You've faced tough odds before, Aang. You're more capable than you realize."

"No. I'm not. Why can't you understand – I can't bend anymore! I'm completely useless!"

"That is not true!"

"Isn't it?! And what does that make me? Am I even the Avatar anymore?"

"Aang …" She could sense there was more to his rage, something deeper.

He stood up. He was ranting now. "And then we lost Jet because of me! Because I'm powerless! Face it, Katara - there's nothing you can say to make any of this better." He clenched his staff and stormed off.

Katara sat there, staring at his back, tears in her eyes. Toph appeared behind her. "Well that went smoothly, Sugar Queen."

.

.

.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

At the sound of screaming, Aang went running.

There – in the midst of the river – a young man was drowning. His arms were up and he struggled to keep his head bobbing. Thinking quickly, Aang grabbed a tree branch and held it out to the man. "Grab hold!"

The young man floated by and reached out – his fingers barely grasping the branch. He missed by a centimeter.

The currents carried the man aloft. Faster now. Aang raced along the riverbanks, Momo in tow. He blew into his bison whistle. Come on, Appa, he thought.

Up ahead was a waterfall. The man would go over it. He wouldn't be able to help him in time.

There was a roar, and to Aang's surprise Appa appeared above the waterfall. Sokka was piloting him, and on his back were Katara, Zuko and Toph.

Zuko breathed in and out, before unleashing a barrage of flame blasts that completely incinerated any jagged tree branches that the man might crash into. Toph cracked her knuckles and levitated a heap of rock which she dumped into the middle of the river, creating a makeshift dam, keeping the currents at bay. Katara spun her arms, and a tentacle of water appeared at the crest of the river, snaking around the man's torso and lifting him up out of the riverbed and onto the land to safety.

The man breathed in and out, a look of utter relief on his face.

Sokka turned back to the rest of his mates. "Good job, team!"

As the rest of Team Avatar congratulated themselves, and as Katara alighted off Appa to check on the young man, Aang stood there, feeling utterly useless.

.

.

.

"So how did you get stuck nearly drowning?" asked Katara as she passed a bowl of warm nuts to the young man.

"I was out gathering nuts and tree branches for the town's fall harvest feast. Used to be my brother's job several years ago until … well, now that I'm an only child, I took up his mantle so to speak." He chewed on the nuts. "Saw a big ripe pomegranate on the edge of a tree branch, jutting out over the river. I thought it would be strong enough to support my weight, but …" He trailed off and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "If it wasn't for you guys, I'd be splat at the bottom of that waterfall."

"Don't mention it," Katara replied.

"Mmm, no, you could mention it a few more times," Toph said, flicking debris from between her toes at Sokka. She stood up and stretched. "Welp, that's enough action for one day."

"Wait," the man interrupted. "Surely you guys won't leave without checking out the festival?"

Sokka was ambivalent. "Meh, we've been to plenty. Seen one, you've seen 'em all."

"Oh, nothing like this." The young man's eyes gleamed. "The Toymaker makes his one and only appearance a year to showcase some of his new inventions!"

Sokka stroked an invisible beard on his chin. "Toymaker, you say? Inventions, you say? I wonder if he knows the Mechanist? Welp, he's got my curiosity."

"Doesn't take much," Toph nudged Zuko.

The young man stood up. "The name's Zamri by the way. I'm also one of the Toymaker's assistants! You've got to come to the festival! Especially since the Toymaker is unveiling a brand new line of Team Avatar action figures. New and improved over the ones he released at the end of the summer!"

Sokka and Toph's eyes gleamed. "More action figures? Of us?" Sokka narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "They don't happen to have the wrong voice-box, do they?"

Zamri laughed. "Oh heavens, no. We've increased our quality control so that unfortunate … mishaps … like that don't happen again. You can't imagine the strongly worded letter the Toymaker received a few weeks ago from a little girl's dad when her dolly uttered phrases like 'kick-a-pow' and 'Can't talk. Must eat.'"

Sokka's eyes glazed over dreamily. "Yes, I do love to eat …"

"Sounds like everyone's minds are made up," Katara beamed.

"Not mine," Aang grumbled. "Listen to you guys! We have a shorter deadline than last time with the apocalypse descending on us all! And you all want to go look at a bunch of stupid toys?"

"Yes," Sokka replied simply.

"I don't believe you."

Zamri placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "Would it help if I told you that the Aang action figure actually flies? And has full articulation, making you appear even buffer than you are in real life?"

Aang paused, his eyes slits. "One hour." He grabbed his staff. "One hour and I get a free action figure." He turned, his nose in the air.

.

.

.

The festivities were in full swing for the feast. Sokka was munching on fried boar-cue-pine poppers. Toph was eager to see if there were any games of luck she could cheat at. Zuko seemed antsy and ready to be on the move. Katara was focused on Aang, hoping the festivities would cheer him up. She knew how dire their situation was, but Aang would also be of no help if he weren't in the right spirits. She remembered only two other times when Aang had been like this … when Appa was stolen by Sandbenders and when he had woken up after Azula ran him through with lightning.

She couldn't quite put her finger on things, however. Aang seemed even more full of angst and anger that before. She could sense that he was holding something back, that he hadn't fully told them what had happened to him when he was trapped in Naraka. Whatever it was, she was sure it was bad. Real bad.

Zamri led them through the crowd, shoving his way through. "Make way for the Avatar! Yup, in the flesh! Wait till you hear how his friends saved me!" He stopped and started waving his hands. "Oh! Dr. Lathop!"

A middle-aged man in brown robes smiled as he made his way over. "Hello, Zamri. I see you've made new friends."

"The Avatar," he beamed.

Dr. Lathop's mouth widened in disbelief. "It can't be … here? In our little village?"

"They wanted to see the Toymaker's new creations."

Dr. Lathop nodded. "Yes. Yes, I visited with the Toymaker this morning. He was feeling slightly sick, so I gave him his usual pain medicine and he was right as rain. Well, as right as he could be …"

Zamri averted his gaze. "Yes. Yes, I know."

"What does that mean?" Sokka asked.

"It's a terrible business," Dr. Lathop answered. "Just the latest in a string of tragedies that have plagued our town."

"The Toymaker's only son … Caleb," Zamri lamented. "He was a sickly boy. Confined to a wheelchair. And last fall festival, he got sick. Dr. Lathop did everything he could."

The doctor wiped his eyes. "There was nothing that could be done. The poor Toymaker."

Zamri raised a finger. "But, the tragedy did have some positive impact. As one of his assistants, I watched him throw himself into his work. He channeled his grief and now he's going to unveil some of his finest work! Wait 'till tonight!"

"That's tragic," Katara remarked. "And you mentioned this town was plagued with tragedy?"

At this, Zamri lowered his head. "Me. Personally."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katara replied. "If you don't want to speak of it …"

Zamri nodded. "It's okay. I've dealt with it. And if it didn't happen, I wouldn't be one of the Toymaker's assistants … ten years ago, my older brother just … snapped. He started stalking people in the night. People would vanish. He would wear a pale white goat-man mask while doing it. But nobody could prove the Goat-Man was him. And then … he just vanished along with my kid brother and sister. And the only evidence that was left was etched into the headboard of his bed. One word. 'Samhain.'" His eyes misted. "I do miss them … the Toymaker took pity on me … I was just a teenager punk myself, and he took me in and made me one of his assistants."

"I tried to treat his brother before the vanishings," Dr. Lathop admitted. "I specialize both in physiology and psychology. I couldn't help that boy. And where he is, no one knows."

"But we've gotten past it," Zamri acknowledged. "The Toymaker holds this festival every year. It gives us all something to look forward to!"

"Speaking of which," the doctor replied. "I think he's going to get started. I can see the crowd forming around the stage. And Jeebes is already making announcements."

A hush fell on the crowd as Zamri led them to the front of the line towards a makeshift stage. "Jeebes" as he was called, was the Toymakers personal "Master of Ceremonies." He was dressed in a purple and white checkered outfit and wore a clowns hat ornamented with silver bells. "Ladies and gentleman, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Toymaker has been hard at work tinkering over the past year! But now, he's finally ready to unveil his new creations! Who wants to see some awesome toys?!"

The children in the crowd cheered and yelled. Sokka joined in with them. "Yeah! You're darn right I wanna see some toys!"

A curtain parted behind them, and in a puff of smoke, the Toymaker appeared. His appearance was completely different from Jeebes or even how anyone imagined him to be. He was a middle-aged man, beardless, and emaciated. He wore simple brown Earth Kingdom robes and spoke in a low, tired voice. "Is everyone excited?" he asked dully.

Everyone cheered, an odd contrast to the Toymaker's seemingly depressed personality. The Toymaker nodded to Jeebes who with a crazy cackle, pulled a lever. A small display table rose up from the base of the stage – and on it, were a line of sparkling, shiny, plastic action figures – figures of Team Avatar.

Sokka's eyes brightened. "Ooh! Me! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Toph just stood there. "Could someone at least describe what's on the stage? Did they at least make my action figure look buff?"

Indeed, they did. The Toph action figure was a muscle-bound hulk that towered over the other figures.

Zuko couldn't believe his eyes. "They put my scar on the wrong eye!"

"Call it poetic license," Sokka replied.

Aang was looking away, his eyebrows crossed. Katara tugged on his sleeve. "Aren't you interested to see your figure?"

"Why?" he spat. "Why should there be a figure of me? I failed …"

"Who did you fail, Aang?" she asked, concern in her voice.

He turned his back on her. "Forget it."

The children laughed hilariously as the Aang action figure flew over their heads on a glider, riding the air currents, before circling and alighting back on the stage. Jeebes was all smiles. "These bad boys don't run cheap and there's a limited supply. So mommies and daddies, time to prove how much you love your kiddos! After all, the holidays are coming up fast! We only take cash!" He flashed a toothy grin.

"Yes, very exciting," the Toymaker intoned, though his voice indicated he was anything but excited.

Zamri wrapped his arms around Sokka and Zuko's shoulders. "You guys are gonna love the next one!"

Several workers moved the table with the Team Avatar figures behind the curtain while Jeebes was front and center. "And now … here's a toy that you kiddos are gonna need to have some Earthbending friends for! For the first time – full sized action figures that can be moved with Earthbending!"

The curtain parted, and there was a life-sized action figure made completely out of rock and fashioned in the likeness of an old-samurai warrior. "Now this is just a prototype," Jeebes admonished. "We still gotta kick out some of the kinks, work on the sensitivity. But we have the first generation of what we call 'Dummy Warriors!' You can move them with Earthbending!"

A factory worker kicked up his leg. In response, the Dummy Warrior, made of stone, kicked up its leg. The factory worker jogged in place and the Dummy Warrior did the same. A sword was placed into the hands of the Dummy Warrior. The factory worker mimicked sword-fighting, and the Dummy Golem waved its sword deftly, its body completely controlled by the Earthbending factory worker.

"We're surprised no one ever thought of this before," Jeebes continued to the crowd. "And this is only a toy! As we develop new, more agile generations, there's no reason the Earth Kingdom can't use them in their armies! Just picture it – no need for our sons and daughters to fight in battles – we can just have Earthbenders control the movements of the Dummy Warriors! Imagine a whole army of them, with no loss of life on our side!"

"Unless the other side has the foresight to shoot arrows at the Earthbenders on the sidelines," Zuko told Sokka, folding his arms. "It's sounds great in theory, but I don't know how practical it would be in real life."

"Sssshhh," Sokka shushed. "There' gonna make it slice a melon!"

The Earthbending factory worker made a slashing motion, and the Dummy Warrior raised its sword and sliced the melon in half. Sokka's eyes gleamed as pulp and seeds splashed his face. "So amazing," he squealed.

Katara looked down back at Aang, who seemed completely disinterested. "What do you think, Aang?"

"What do I think? I think you're all being a bunch of babies! Jumping up and down over a bunch of toys? When the world needs saving?"

"Aang," Katara began, but he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "I've gotta clear my head."

He began departing from the crowd. As he did, Jeebes' eyes fell on him. "My goodness!" he announced to the crowd. "Can it be the Avatar himself?"

Aang stopped short. Crud. This was the last thing he wanted.

Before it could be stopped, two factory workers grabbed him under his armpits and plopped him onto the stage. Jeebes bowed clumsily. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Ecstatic," the Toymaker replied.

Aang grinned sheepishly and waved at the crowd. "Welp, it's been fun, but we've gotta get going … Avatar duties …" He began to walk off the stage when he found his way blocked by the Dummy Warrior.

"Surely you aren't thinking of leaving?" Jeebes questioned. "Not without at least visiting the toy factory?"

Down below, Sokka squealed. "Can we Aang? Can we?"

A fierce look was rising in Aang's eyes. "I'm sorry, but we've got to get going …"

"And complete with a tour, you'll get a whole set of the newest line of Team Avatar figures!" Jeebes added. From the crowd, Sokka's eyes gleamed.

"No thanks," Aang replied.

Jeebes sidled up to him and whispered in his ear. "Listen, kid, the toy factory hasn't been doing so hot so lately. We need the publicity and you going on a tour would be a big boost." Without waiting for Aang's response, Jeebes grabbed his hand and raised it into the air. "He agrees!"

"No I didn't!"

No one heard Aang's protests over the crowd's cheers. Sokka was jumping up and down. Katara smiled, hoping a tour of the toy factory would lift Aang's spirits somewhat.

Aang groaned.

.

.

.

The toy factor was situated a mile outside of town on the river. Small ships would pick up stock and ship it across the Earth Kingdom.

Outside the factory, a stable with several farm animals had been set up. The Toymaker had seen to it that Appa would be tended to by several workers and fed plenty of hay.

The Toymaker had departed back to his office without a word. Jeebes, however, was all too pleased to guide Team Avatar on a tour.

"And on your left is the Puddy-Puddy room. And here … here is where we create toys in your likeness …" Jeebes pushed a door open and Team Avatar followed him into a giant manufacturing room. Earthbenders would bend conveyor belts, moving figurines along.

Everyone watched as a line of smiling, plastic Sokka figures went down the conveyor belt. Plastic arms were attached.

"Once the figures are completed, they're led through this door into the quality control room." Jeebes led them through a side door into another large room, where a line of factory workers were testing figures of Team Avatar, checking the articulation, pulling on their strings and listening to their voice boxes.

"Kick-a-pow," came a Sokka figure.

"Yip-yip," came an Aang figure.

"How good is your quality control exactly?" Sokka inquired.

Jeebes grimaced. "If you're referring to the incident with the wrong voice box being put into your figure, you can rest assured the problem has been corrected. After we received a strongly worded letter from a dignitary inquiring why his daughter's dolly was uttering phrases like 'Those are enemy birds'."

Sokka was staring at the line of workers checking out the Sokka figures. "If you're sure …"

.

.

.

The tour ended without incident. Aang was itching to get raring again. "Okay, well thanks for everything. It's been a blast!"

"Surely you aren't thinking of leaving without dinner?" Jeebes asked.

Aang was nearing his boiling point. "We've really got to get going …"

"But it's already been prepared. You wouldn't put our chefs through all the effort to throw the Avatar a banquet for nothing would you?"

Sokka's eyes were beaming again. "Banquet."

"The finest curated meats this side of the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka was seemingly hypnotized. His mouth was slack. "Meats … curated …"

Katara smiled warmly. "Aang, we would have to spend time cooking our dinner tonight before we leave. This may be faster. We'll eat and then we can leave."

Aang didn't turn to look at her. "Fine."

.

.

.

Zuko was repulsed as Sokka tore ravenously into a meaty leg. Jeebes sat at the head of the table, watching Sokka curiously. "I had heard the rumors of the Avatar's meat-loving companion … but to see it firsthand is something else entirely."

"Please excuse my brother," Katara replied. "He has the breeding of a yak."

"Hey, you're my sister. If I have the breeding of a yak, so do you!"

Aang finished up the last cabbage on his plate. He pushed the plate forward and stood up. "Welp, thanks for dinner! We'll be off."

"Aang, you're being rude," Katara snapped.

"Please," Jeebes replied. "Dessert."

Frowning, Aang sat back down as a banana custard was placed in front of him. Sokka finished his bowl of custard in one gulp. He leaned back, patting his engorged belly. "You're welcome, stomach."

Toph also devoured her custard. "Better even than the desserts our servants at home make," she remarked. "There was a delicious hint of something … I couldn't quite put my finger on …"

Jeebes blushed. "Oh, this is my own recipe. A secret – been in my family for generations!"

"Well whatever it was, it was fantastic!"

Aang stood up again. "Okay, really now, it's time to go guys."

Jeebes frowned. "You don't wish to spend the night?"

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude," Aang said. "It's just we're on a very tight schedule …"

"I understand," Jeebes said. "But surely you're not going to venture out on your flying bison tonight … look at the fog rolling in!"

"Fog?" Aang looked through the window and saw a thick fog descending over the town. He shrugged. "We can bend our way through it."

"Maybe it would be better if we spent the night," Katara replied. She stretched. "In fact, I'm starting to feel kind of sleepy."

"Now that you mention it," Zuko chimed in, "I'm feeling tired myself. As Uncle always says, a man needs his sleep."

"You can't be serious?" Aang remarked.

"I agree with Katara for once," Sokka said. "It's not a big deal, Aang. It's not like we'll cover a lot of ground tonight anyway. We'd have to camp out in the woods again too. I think we should take them up on this."

"We can get a bright and early start tomorrow morning and not have to worry about cleaning up camp," Katara added.

Aang sighed, defeated. "Fine," he said for what felt like the fifteenth time today.

.

.

.

Dr. Lathop could not sleep. His wife was snoring next to him and he stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he needed a cup of water?

The doctor went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup. He guzzled it down and placed the empty cup on his counter. He could hear his wife snoring away. She would keep him awake. Maybe he should just sleep in the guest bedroom tonight?

Shrugging, the doctor entered into the guest bedroom. He stood in front of the vanity mirror, checking out his reflection.

That's when he stopped.

There was another reflection.

A man in a Goat-Man mask.

The doctor whirled around as the Goat-Man's arm lashed out.

.

The doctor's wife entered the spare bedroom. "Honey?"

There was nothing. No sign of anyone. The doctor had vanished into thin air.

But there was one thing left. A word. Scribbled in the mirror.

Samhain.

.

.

.

The girls and the guys were given separate quarters by Jeebes. Katara and Toph were in a brightly painted bedroom with two beds and an armoire. At the top of the armoire were several brightly colored ventriloquist dummies. On the other side of the room, standing as a silent sentinel, was a Dummy Warrior.

Toph flung herself into the bed and was instantly snoring.

Katara sat on the edge of her bed. She understood how serious the world's situation was, but she also understood that Aang needed to have his spirit lifted. She had hoped that today's excursion would do that somewhat, but Aang was resisting every attempt.

She closed her fist. She would speak with Aang alone, tonight. She was his girlfriend and if he couldn't open up to her, then who would he open up to?

As Toph immediately began snoring, Katara exited her room and walked across the hall, knocking on the boys' room.

Aang opened the door. Inside, Zuko was sleeping peacefully on his side while Sokka's snores shook the room.

"You can't sleep either?" Aang asked.

"No," Katara replied. "Let's talk."

"There's nothing -."

"Aang. I'm your girlfriend now. There's nothing you can't tell me."

He lowered his head. "Fine." He shut the door behind him and the couple entered an empty room. It appeared to be a library. Katara sat on an armchair while Aang was pacing. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What happened in Naraka?"

Aang straightened. He knew this was coming. "I told you … Jet was captured by Wan Shi Tong. After that, I don't know …"

"Aang, if you want our relationship to work, you have to be honest with me."

"I am being honest!"

"Withholding part of the truth is still dishonesty, Aang!"

The Avatar threw his hands up into the air. "What do you want to hear? That I was forced to watch the attack on the Southern Air Temple? That I was forced to watch my people all be burned to death?! That I was forced to watch Monk Gyatso's murder. Again. And again? And again?"

This was a lot to take in. Katara realized this now. "Oh," she said. She didn't know where to even begin. This was almost as bad as when they first visited the Southern Air Temple and Aang found the remains of Monk Gyatso. That was bad enough. But actually seeing it was on a whole other level. What kind of evil could have gripped Lu Ten's soul, that he would subject someone as kind and innocent as Aang to that kind of torture?

Aang collapsed to his knees, finally allowing his emotions to wash over him. "I'm sorry, Katara. I never meant to shut you out …"

In an instant, Katara was on him, holding him. "Remember what I told you that day, back in the Southern Air Temple?" She rocked him and he nodded.

"That you were my family …" he admitted.

"That's right. Sokka and I are your family. And now, Toph and Zuko are too. We're all here for you, Aang. I'm here for you. I'm in it for the long haul and that's a promise."

He looked up at her smiling kindly down at him and he couldn't help himself. Their lips met. He stood and helped her up.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over what I saw," Aang finally said. "It'll haunt me forever." He clenched his hand around his staff. "But if anything, I'm resolved because of it. I am going to end this war once and for all. And I will find a way to restore my people. That's my promise."

Katara smiled warmly. "That's the Aang I know."

.

.

.

Katara and Aang stood outside the library. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Aang." She turned and walked down the hallway, returning to her bedroom. Aang placed his fingers on his lips where she kissed him and giggled warmly.

He was about to walk back to his bedroom when he heard it.

Crying.

It sounded like a child.

A child in pain.

And it was growing worse. Sighing, Aang decided to check it out. He walked down the corridor of the factory's residential wing. The crying seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Aang's brows here furrowed. In the distance, a door opened. Aang gulped and pressed himself against the wall into the shadows. A figure emerged. It was the Toymaker.

The Toymaker pulled out a key and opened a hidden door. The crying seemed to come from inside this room. Knowing he really shouldn't invade the Toymaker's privacy, but still curious to find out who this child was, Aang crept up to the bedroom door.

The Toymaker had left the door open a crack. Aang peered in. There was a four-poster bed with sheets descending around it on all sides. He could make out the shadow of the Toymaker in the candlelight, and he had his arms around a child who was sitting up in the bed.

"Shhhh," the Toymaker soothed, rocking the little boy. "It's okay, Son. Daddy's here."

"Daddy," the little boy replied. "I had a bad dream."

"Well it's all over now, Caleb."

Aang was highly confused. Dr. Lathop had said the Toymaker's son Caleb had died. And that he was the Toymaker's only son.

The boys' shoulders began heaving as he had a coughing fit. "Daddy," Caleb asked. "When will I get better?"

The Toymaker held his son tightly. "Soon, my boy. I promise. The Avatar is here. He will make you better." His voice became serious. "He will not be permitted to leave until he does."

And at this, Aang's eyes widened in horror.

He whirled around and ran smack-dab into someone!

It was Sokka!

Before Sokka could respond, Aang placed his hand over the warrior-boy's mouth and shoved him into an empty room.

"Can I speak now?" Sokka asked as Aang removed his hand.

"Sokka," Aang began. "We gotta go! Something weird is going on!"

"I'll say," Sokka replied. "Katara's knocking woke me up. When you two left, I went back down to the factory to do some investigating. Look!" He produced a wide-eyed, smiling Sokka figure. He pulled the string and when it spoke, a teenage girl's voice came out. "I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me. But I can't help it that I'm popular!" Sokka had a look of disgust on his face. "Quality control my foot!"

"No, Sokka!" Aang shook his head. "Something weirder is going on! I just overhead the Toymaker – talking to his son."

At this, Sokka straightened up. "His son? The son that was supposed to have died?"

Aang nodded. "He's not dead at all! But he is sick! I heard him. And the Toymaker told him that I won't be able to leave until I heal him!"

"Hmm, that is serious! I say some sleuthing is in order! Plus I wanna catch the rat-face punk who's been making me sound like some high-brow, snotty Earth Kingdom Dignitary's daughter!" And in an instant, Sokka was wearing his fake beard and smoking a fake pipe. "To the factory!"

.

.

.

Katara was not feeling well at all. She had rolled over in bed from every imaginable position. Toph was snoring away next to her. She turned the other way and her eyes fell on the ventriloquist dummies that were sitting on the armoire. Their orb-like eyes fixated on her.

Maybe a walk will help, she thought. She deftly swung her legs over the bed and her feet touched the ground. Trying not to wake Toph, she snuck out of the room.

She looked left to right in the hallway. The place was silent as a tomb. She held her hand to her head. For whatever reason, she was feeling slightly dizzy. Shaking it off, she began walking down the hallway, peering into various rooms. She had left the residential wing and was now in a corridor filled with offices. The offices had windows that could be peered into from the hallway.

She turned another corner and found she had reached another corridor. Her vision was blurring somewhat. At the opposite end of the corridor, was a figure with a white face. She squinted. It was wearing a mask. A goat-man mask. She blinked. The figure was gone. Shaking her head, she figured she must be imagining things. But she also decided not to go down that corridor, just to be sure. She turned to go the opposite way.

POP! POP!

There was the sound of gears working. Katara nearly jumped, but then relaxed. It was a little wind-up toy, no bigger than six inches. It was a little soldier toy marching. She smiled. "How cute!"

The little wind-up toy aimed a toy crossbow at her. She eyed it curiously. POP! It shot its crossbow, but no toy arrow popped out. Instead, pink smoke emerged from the toy. Katara began coughing. Delirium set in and she felt like the room had inverted.

She backed up against one of the windows, trying to steady herself.

CRASH!

A pair of arms BROKE through the window, grabbing at her. Screaming, Katara whirled around as the Goat-Man grabbed at her.

She spun out of the way, grabbing her water satchel at her waist, attempting to freeze in place the monstrosity that was climbing through the window for her.

To her utter shock, the water in her satchel was not reacting to her movements.

Huh?

She tried again as the Goat-Man climbed through the window and rose to his feet.

No avail. Somehow, her bending had been taken away. But how?

She had no time to mull it over. The Goat-Man was walking towards her.

"Shoot!" She took off, limping down the corridor. The effects of the gas was wearing on her … the corridor was spinning. She tried one door after another … all locked.

She splayed her arms out in front of her. "Help!" She cried out. "Anyone!"

She spared a glance. The Goat-Man was walking slowly, taking his time. Enjoying the hunt.

Through the dizziness, she saw an open grate in a wall seven feet off the ground. The grate was part of the ventilation system. Thinking fast, she jumped up, grabbing the bottom of the grate with her fingers, hauling herself up. The dizziness was making this terribly difficult. She spared another glance.

The Goat-Man was walking. Within five feet of her. Three. Two.

She hauled herself up, her legs sticking out.

The Goat-Man reached out, grabbing her ankle. With a cry, she kicked out, breaking free of his grip. She scurried into the ventilation system, crawling through the space. The dizziness was now making her terribly claustrophobic and she felt as though the walls were closing in on her.

.

.

.

Zuko woke with a start. "Aang? Sokka?"

No response.

He looked over and saw that the two were gone. Shrugging, Zuko swung his legs over the side of the bed. He noticed that he felt … off. Slightly dizzy.

He stood up.

Something was definitely wrong. He wasn't feeling himself.

Shaking it off, he supposed that Aang and Sokka had gone to check in on the girls. He stepped out of his room towards the girl's bedroom and knocked. "Guys? Is everything okay?"

He heard a gruff noise. "Eh? What is it?"

"Toph? Are Aang and Sokka with you?"

"I don't know. Hold on, let me get a read on the room."

He heard a sudden thud and a cry.

"Toph?"

"Zuko! I fell! I … I can't see anything through the ground. There's … there's something wrong with my bending!"

Not wasting a second, Zuko kicked the door in and found Toph huddled in a corner. He rushed over to her, sitting her up. "Are you okay?"

"I … I can't see anything through me feet," she gasped.

There was a footstep. "What was that?" For once, Toph was genuinely frightened.

Out of the shadows, the Dummy Warrior that had been standing as a silent sentinel was marching towards them, sword raised.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko punched at it.

Nothing happened.

He stared down at his hand.

"Zuko …?"

He tried again. And again.

"Toph … there's something off with my bending too!" Thinking quickly, he grabbed the girl and carried her on his shoulders piggy-back style.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll bend you neck deep into the ground," she hissed in his ear.

"We got bigger problems," he muttered as he picked up the pace.

.

.

.

Aang and Sokka were crouched on a catwalk overlooking the main assembly area. Below, the assemblage of a batch of Team Avatar figures was complete and were now ready to be boxed for shipping.

Aang sat bored, his legs dangling off the side of the catwalk while Sokka stared down like an eagle-hawk.

"Sokka we've been here for an hour. Nothing strange here."

The Warrior-boy sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He made to stand up, when they heard a door creak. Both boys watched intently as a figure entered the manufacturing room and looked around deftly. Sokka couldn't believe it. His mouth hung agape. The figure went over to the batch of newly completed Team Avatar figures and sat down. He picked up a Sokka figure and with surgical skill, as though he were gutting a fish, opened up its back and removed its voice box. He plopped a sack onto the table next to him and pulled out a new voice box and popped it in to the Sokka figure's back. Deftly gluing the figure's back in place and placing the toy's blue shirt back on, the figure drew the string.

"Is butter a carb?"

The figure chuckled and placed the Sokka figure in the ready-for-shipping box. He picked up another Sokka figure, popped out its voice box, and replaced it with a new one.

Sokka was incredulous. "I knew it! Conspiracy! Fraud!"

He swung down from the rafters, landing catlike on his feet.

"Wait, Sokka!" Aang sighed, before leaping down after him.

Sokka was in a rage. The figure perked up and saw him coming. Making a split-second decision, the figure took off running.

"Oh no you don't!" Sokka hurled his boomerang, knocking the figure square off his feet. Sokka rushed over, kneeled down, pinning the struggling man in place, and pulled back his hood. His reaction was one of shock. "You!"

.

.

.

Katara slid out of the ventilation shaft into a new hallway. She was back in the residential corridor. The dizziness had not abated, but she took a minute to lean against the wall to catch her breath.

She had to find the others! They had to get out of here!

She retraced her steps, finding herself back at her bedroom. The door was closed. She gingerly pushed it open. "Toph?"

She screamed as a pile-up of ventriloquist dummies toppled over, falling onto her. They had been propped up against the door. Wading over the dummies, she ran into the room. "Toph! We gotta go!"

Toph was not there.

Breathing deeply, she began backing away. She turned as a shadow fell over her. The Goat-Man had found her.

He advanced slowly, the only sound was his breathing in the mask. Katara's bending had not returned. But she was not helpless.

She grabbed several of the dummies off the floor, hurling them at the stalker. The Goat-Man was unfazed.

Katara backed into the room and saw a door on the other side, which led to a vanity room. She raced across the room, kicking open the door.

There was no exit.

The vanity room led to nowhere.

Cursing herself, she could hear the breathing growing louder. Her eyes fell on a closet in the room. It was her only hope. She ran into it and swung the sliding doors closed behind her. She grabbed a thick hangar and jammed it on the interior doorknobs, locking the door in place.

She huddled in a corner as a shadow fell over her from the other side of the door. The Goat-Man began tapping at the closet. The tapping grew more violent. Suddenly, a fist broke through the wooden doors. The Goat-Man was breaking his way into the closet.

Thinking quickly, Katara grabbed a wire hangar and untwisted it. As the Goat-Man entered, she thrust it towards one of the eye holes in his mask. The Goat-Man staggered back and Katara burst past him, back into the main bedroom, out into the hallway.

CLING! CLANG!

Another little wind-up toy soldier had appeared. It aimed a crossbow at her. This time, green gas blew out of it. In a second, Katara's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, unconscious, right into the Goat-Man's arms.

.

.

.

Zuko sprinted down the hallways, holding tight to Toph on his back. "Hurry Sparkey!"

"I don't know where I'm going!"

He stopped as several Dummy Warriors appeared on the other side of the hallway. "We're going to have to fight our way through …"

"That won't be necessary," came a voice.

Zuko spun around. Jeebes was standing behind him, grinning, still wearing his clown outfit.

The Fire Lord was perplexed. "What's going on?"

"We just simply need collateral," Jeebes replied, shrugging his shoulders.

And to Zuko's horror, a little wind-up toy soldier marched out of the darkness from between the legs of the Dummy Warriors and sprayed them with green gas as Jeebes' cackling echoed through the corridors.

.

.

.

Sokka roughly forced the man to his feet. "Why?" He demanded. "Why do you want to make me sound like Princess Prissyfingers?"

Aang watched as Sokka led an old man with a white beard and a nasty scowl into the light. "Hey," Aang replied. "I recognize you! You're that grumpy old fisherman that took Sokka out fishing in that storm!"

"Darn right," the Fisherman scowled. "And this rotten boy ruined me! After insisting I go out with him in a storm ..."

Sokka was incredulous. "You wanted to go! You hired me! Even offered me double!"

"I never offered anybody anything! That little excursion wrecked my boat! My business was ruined 'cause of you! I was forced to work here, creating a bunch of rotten plastic pieces of junk for a bunch of snot-nosed rotten brats! And I thought there was a silver lining – I thought the wife was gonna leave me! But no – the old scow said she ain't goin' nowhere! And it's all your fault!"

"You can't blame Sokka for all that," Aang said.

"Darn tootin I can! Besides, it's too late! The receivers are on their way and this batch is ready to get distributed."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sokak spat.

In an instant, the lights in the manufacturing room flickered. Cackling reverberated throughout the room. Aang and Sokka drew close to each other. "I gotta bad feeling about this, buddy," Aang said.

Jeebes danced his way into the room, followed by five Dummy Warriors and the Goat-Man who stood off to the side, simply breathing. Jeebes was exultant. "Well, well, well, looks like we caught us some spider-flies in our little net."

The Fisherman scoffed. "Nuts to this!" He turned and began running for the exit

Jeebes held out an arm to restrain the Goat-Man. "He's not the one we're interested in."

Aang raised his staff and Sokka drew his sword. "You wanted us, you got us! Now what's the meaning of all this?"

"I can answer that," came the Toymaker's voice. He emerged from the shadows, standing next to Jeebes. His pallid face was unchanged, his mouth drooping. "You were so eager to leave … I could not permit that. I need you to stay with us … forever."

"Okayyy," Sokka said to Aang. "They've officially crossed the border into Wacko-Ville."

The Toymaker turned to Jeebes. "Bring him." Jeebes bowed and vanished through a door. The Toymaker turned to Aang. "My son … Caleb … he needs your help …"

"Why put us through all this?" Aang demanded.

"Because he is very ill. His treatment is one that must be done on an ongoing basis. You can never leave. Even if he is cured, I cannot risk a relapse. That is why you will stay with us. Permanently."

Aang was defiant. "You can't keep me here forever!"

The lights flashed. Aang gasped. Up above, a hundred feet in the air, Katara, Zuko and Toph were dangling from a chain. Below them was an open hatch of machinery and spinning gears. All three of them had a look of alarm on their faces.

"Unless you value your friends," the Toymaker replied. "They'll be dropped into that hatch of machinery and turned into ground chuck if you don't stay."

Aang backed away. "You're insane!"

For the first time, the Toymaker actually showed emotion. Anger. "I am not! You'll see! You will heal my boy! I've heard the rumors. You can Energybend. You'll restore the life force to my boy. And you'll keep doing it! You'll give giving him his treatments!"

A door opened, and this time Jeebes was wheeling a wheelchair with a little boy on it. Aang and Sokka watched as they came to the light.

But it was no little boy.

There, sitting in the wheelchair, was a ventriloquist dummy made over in the image of the Toymaker's son, Caleb.

"As you can see," the Toymaker said, kneeling down next to the dummy of his son, "Caleb is very sick. He is dying. He needs your help, Avatar."

And then, to Aang's horror, the Toymaker spoke for the dummy in a little boy's voice. "Please, Mr. Avatar. Help me." And then, the Toymaker made the dummy have a coughing fit.

"He's completely nuts," Sokka replied, horror filling his voice. "He's completely whacked out of his gourd."

"You have a choice," the Toymaker said, pointing at Aang's friends who were writhing in the chains. "Save my son and your friends. Agree to live her permanently, and I'll let them go free!"

Aang swallowed tightly, knowing how delicate the situation was. "Toymaker," he said slowly, hoping to reason with him. "You must know that's not your son."

The Toymaker spoke for the Caleb dummy. "I am his son! I am Caleb!"

"Your son is dead," Aang replied sadly. "I'm sorry!"

"I am not dead!" The Toymaker's voice came from the dummy's mouth. He turned the head upwards. "Daddy, make him stop saying those things!"

The Toymaker nodded at the dummy. "Of course, my Son." He glared up at Aang. "If you don't help, then maybe you'll need some incentive!"

Jeebes giggled, before pulling a lever.

The chain holding Katara, Toph and Zuko began lowering towards the hatch.

"No!" Aang spun his staff. He couldn't bend, but he would not allow his friends to be harmed. The Toymaker wheeled the dummy of his son away as the Dummy Warriors advanced on Aang.

Sokka drew his sword as the Goat-Man advanced on him.

The Dummy Warriors lunged for Aang. He spun out of the way, leaping over one's head, ducking under a swing of a sword. He stood up, staring at the Toymaker. "That's not your son," he cried. "If you'd let me, I can show you! I can help you!"

The Toymaker was in tears. "You were my last hope, Avatar Aang. Why? Why won't you help a sickly little boy?"

"You're the one who's ill," Aang replied, sliding between the legs of one Dummy Warrior. "I can help you!"

Jeebes laughed from the other side of the room. "He won't listen to you, Avatar. He's too far gone."

Aang blocked a sword blow with the butt of his staff and twisted out of the way as another Dummy Warrior swung. The Dummy Warrior missed and sliced the first Dummy Warrior in half. "What are you talking about, Jeebes?"

Jeebes was laughing. "Well, let's see – we kill you and your friends – the last witnesses. And when everyone realizes how insane the Toymaker has become, guess who's next in line to take over his business?"

"You – you planned this?!" He glanced over at the Toymaker who was hearing none of the conversation. He was embracing his son, weeping.

"Of course," Jeebes spat. "He went insane after the death of his son. Dr. Lathop told him he was only giving him pain killers … no, it was to keep him sane. And once we got rid of him, no more medication!"

The Toymaker was holding the dummy for dear life, tears streaming down his face.

"Your friend Toph was quite right that there was a special ingredient in the dessert," Jeebes continued. "A potent bending-blocker – quite similar to how chi-blocking works. And once it's revealed that the Toymaker killed all of you, I'll step up to the plate and reinvigorate this business!"

Aang dodged another sword blow, coming face to face with Jeebes, his staff raised. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Sokka, meanwhile, was now on a conveyor belt which was now moving. Machinery was buzzing about as the Goat-Man stalked Sokka on the belt. Sokka darted between gears and moving machinery.

The Goat-Man was still coming, lumbering along the belt.

Sokka saw he was coming to the end of the conveyor belt – and stopped. The belt would drop him right into a smelting pit. He spun around. The Goat-Man was still coming. He was trapped.

He looked over the Goat-Man's shoulders.

Katara, Toph and Zuko were writhing in their chains, struggling. Each second taking them closer to a grisly end.

The Goat-Man was now on him. Sokka held his sword out defiantly. The Goat-Man towered over him, breathing through his mask.

There was a pause.

The Goat-Man made the first move.

"Sorry," Sokka spat. "This one ain't for you." Aiming his sword like a javelin, he closed one eye, stuck his tongue out and hurled his sword with all his might. It sailed past the Goat-Man's head, and embedded itself into the pully working the chains holding Toph, Katara and Zuko. There was a grinding sound, and the chains came to halt, just inches from delivering the three of them to a grisly end.

"No!" Jeebes cried out.

Sokka crouched, and then leaped up into the air. He landed with one foot on the Goat-Man's head, before leaping off again onto the factory floor. The Goat-Man lost his balance, and in the confusion his goat mask slipped off into the smelting pit, where it burned away. The Goat-Man whirled around to face Sokka, his face appearing in the light. It was Zamri.

Up above, Toph asked a simple question. "Hey … how long was that chi-blocking poison supposed to work?"

"I don't know," Katara replied. "But somehow, I am feeling better."

"Then let's see if I can Metalbend!" Toph closed her eyes, concentrating. The chain suddenly moved and hurled them onto the floor.

Jeebes backed away as Toph cracked her knuckles. Around them, the Dummy Warriors burst into dust. Jeebes made a break for it. "Not so fust, Jee-I-just-got-my-but-kicked!" Her heel kicked along the surface of the metal floor and Jeebe's feet were bound in the metal.

"Nooo!" He cried out.

Zamri leapt off the catwalk. He appeared to be in a catatonic state. "What's with him?" Toph asked, snapping her fingers in his face. There was no response. He simply stared off into nothingness.

The Toymaker was on his knees, holding the dummy of his son close to his chest, weeping bitterly. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Zuko stood over him as he continued sobbing.

"All I wanted was to save my son …"

The Team looked at each other, compassion on all of their faces.

.

.

.

Team Avatar sat in an office in the town's police building as Earth Kingdom officers filed paperwork. They had been left alone for a half hour, when the door opened. To their utter surprise, Dr. Lathop entered.

"Good evening," he replied merrily.

They all stood up. "Dr. Lathop?" Aang was confused. "We thought you were a goner!"

"I almost was … Zamri was a patient of mine once. As was the Toymaker." The doctor motioned for them to sit down.

"To understand what happened, we have to go back ten years ago, when Zamri first went insane and attempted to murder his family."

Everyone looked at each other. "I thought his brother tried to kill his family?" Sokka replied.

"So everyone thought … until we got a full confession out of Jeebes tonight. Zamri framed his brother. The brother was completely innocent, but since everyone thought he was responsible for the attacks ten years ago, he ran away and no one has been able to find him. I always had my suspicions … but tonight Jeebes told me everything. Zamri believed he had the spirit of the Goat-Man. That he was the Lord of the Dead and was destined to offer sacrifices in honor of Samhain. With your friends' deaths, he would have had his sacrifices."

"And Jeebes?" Katara asked. "His motive was to take over the Toymaker's business?"

"Indeed. He was tired of playing second-fiddle. He worked with Zamri. They would blame the Toymaker for your deaths and he would be put away. Then Jeebes would inherit the toy factor and business. As for the Toymaker … he is a good man. The death of Caleb drove him to madness … as it could any parent. I was giving his 'pain' medication to keep the madness at bay. It would keep him fully sane. That's why Zamri came after me tonight. With me out of the way, I wouldn't be able to fill the needed prescriptions. Without them, the Toymaker would continue on in insanity."

"How did you get away?" Katara asked.

"I didn't. I appealed to the child still inside of Zamri. Remember, he was my patient once. There was a moment where Zamri overcame the Goat-Man and let me go. For the briefest second he was himself again. I rushed back to town to alert the officials. By the time we got to the factory, you had already defeated Jeebes and the Goat-Man."

"What will happen now?"

Dr. Lathop sighed. "Jeebes will go away for a long time. As for Zamri, he will get top-notch care from a friend of mine – Dr. Pippinpaddle Oppsokopolis. That boy is still in there … he can get him out. As for the Toymaker, he's perfectly fine now that I was able to give him his medication. Yes, he will be making toys for years to come. He was the true victim of this whole conspiracy. You can visit him if you like. One visitor at a time, though."

Aang nodded. "Can I be the first?"

.

.

.

The Toymaker was sitting in a room with a shawl around him, sipping a hot drink. Aang entered and the Toymaker started. He sighed when he saw it was the Avatar.

"How are you feeling?" Aang asked.

"I've been better." He placed his steaming mug on an end table. "I really must apologize for my actions tonight … I was not in my right state of mind, as you saw."

"It's not your fault," Aang replied.

The Toymaker sighed. "I still haven't fully come to grips with the loss of my son. It'll haunt me forever."

Aang sat down opposite him. "I know it's not exactly the same thing … but I lost my mentor and all my friends. And the worst part of it all – I was forced to watch them die in the Spirit World. Again and again. And I was helpless to stop it. I couldn't save them." He looked up at the Toymaker with tear-stained eyes. "So, in one way, I can understand your grief though it's not the same as losing a child."

The Toymaker nodded. "I must thank you for saving me back there. Had I realized that Jeebes and Zamri were such traitorous vipers …"

"Say no more," Aang replied. "All in a day's work for the Avatar."

The Toymaker nodded. "I do have a favor ... two, actually."

"Name them."

"First – I should like to visit Caleb's grave. I was in denial for so long that I never deigned to visit it. Would you come with me, tomorrow?"

"Of course. What's the next thing?"

The Toymaker leaned forward. "I lost a child to illness. Many might lose their children to war. So … in the name of Caleb … whatever evil is rising in this world, you must crush it. So that no one else loses their children to the horrors of war."

Aang nodded, standing up. He took the Toymaker's hands in his own. "You have my word. I will save the world again. This time – for good!"

And he drew the Toymaker into his chest, comforting him.

.

.

.

Team Avatar waved goodbye to the village that morning as they sat in Appa's saddle. Dr. Lathop and the Toymaker were in the front of the line to say goodbye. With a flick of Appa's reigns, the bison took to the skies.

Sokka leaned back in the saddle. "Well, all's well that ends well. We saved the Toymaker's business, got him the help he needs. Aaaand … I stopped that crazy fisherman from shipping out those figures with those lousy girly voiceboxes." He leaned forward. "Don't tell anyone, but I switched the labels, so that the guys picking up that shipment grabbed the wrong box. No embarrassing, defective action figures going out anymore!" He folded his arms in self-congratulation on his own intelligence.

Toph, however, had a devilish grin on her face. "Actually … I sensed you switching the labels. Zuko and I switched them back when you weren't looking."

"What?"

Zuko high-fived Toph.

"Yup," Toph continued. "Those guys picked up that whole batch of defective Sokka figures after all and they're probably getting distributed right now."

Sokka sunk to his knees, his hands holding the sides of his head, his eyes wide. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And so, for the next few weeks, children across the Earth Kingdom were excited as their daddies brought home new Team Avatar playsets and figurines – only to be perplexed and a little horrified when their Sokka figures would utter phrases such as "Umm, do you prefer fashion victim, or ensembley challenged?"

.

.

.


	16. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Sixteen:

Starting Over

.

.

.

Northern Water Tribe – Night

"Chieftain – what in Fenrir's name are you doing?! You should be back in bed at once!"

Sweat trickled down Chief Arnook's forehead. He was outside, breathing in the deep, northern sea air. He was no longer wearing his chieftain furs. Instead, he had changed into the attire of a true Water Tribe warrior. He breathed in deeply again, machete in hand, and with a fluid motion, sliced a dummy in half. He leaped into the air, landing on another dummy's head, slicing its neck, before flipping onto the ground, taking the dummy's legs out from under it.

Yugoda was not having it. "Chieftain, I must insist you end this foolishness right this second and get back to bed!"

Arnook laughed. "Yugoda, I've promoted you from healer to teach all forms of Waterbending from boys and girls. You have my utmost respect." His eyes darkened. "But that does not mean you can come marching in here and giving me commands – like a child!"

Yugoda's hands were on her hips. "Well, when you stop acting like a child, I'll stop talking to you like one. Now get back to bed. The toxins are out of your system, but you'll need more rest for my spirit water to heal you!"

Arnook spun his machete, diving towards another stuffed dummy. He slid along the ice, ducked low, and sliced the dummy's legs out from under it. "I have to train. I have to be strong enough to lead my people again. After Hahn's death -."

"You'll be joining him soon enough if you don't get back to bed!"

Arnook sighed, allowing his frozen breath to ascend into the night. His eyes stared up. "It's a waning moon … my daughter laments …"

Yugoda's shoulders slumped as she joined the chieftain. "She couldn't be more proud of her father – as stubborn and pig-headed as he can be!"

The Chieftain smiled, but his eyes turned somber as he turned his gaze upwards. "I thought the end of the war would bring me peace … instead, our enemies have only grown stronger. Hahn's death, tragic as it was, did reveal something. That our enemies are still thriving. That the World Peace Coalition is not what it appeared to be … and it brought a new revelation to me that the rest of the world cannot accept …"

"And what would that be?"

Arnook turned to her, sheathing his machete, his eyes knowing and stern. "That the war never ended. That Ozai's defeat at the hands of the Avatar was not the victory it seemed to be. Instead, it may have secured Ozai's ultimate triumph …" He looked at the torn and defeated dummies. "And that is why I must train. No more will I isolate our people, barricading ourselves here in the North Pole, waiting for our enemies to storm our gates. No. I must be prepared to take the fight to the enemy!"

"Yes, yes," Yugoda humored him. She placed her hand on his back. "But for now, you need your rest."

He turned and felt a twang of pain in his side. He laughed. "Yes. Yes, I suppose you are right." He grimaced as Yugoda turned and led him towards his chambers.

"Chieftain!" A young messenger was running up to them. He hunched over, panting heavily.

Yugoda was not having any further interruptions. "Can't this wait?! Can't you see that this man needs sleep?!"

The young messenger bowed. "Forgive me, Chieftain. There's a ship docking … several of our own Waterbenders gave them passage through the ice. It's from the Coalition."

Arnook exchanged a dark glance with Yugoda. "Get my furs …" He knelt down, checking his boot, pulling a small dagger out of a hidden slot in his shoe. "This will come in handy in case discussions … break down." He slid the dagger back into his boot, hiding it from view. "Come," he said to the messenger. "Let us see what our 'allies' have come to discuss …"

.

.

.

A large Fire Navy ship docked. Arnook and several of his bodyguards watched as an exit ramp slid out onto the icy harbor. A mixture of Fire Nation soldiers and Waterbenders loyal to the Coalition descended the ramp. They were followed by dignitaries from the Coalition.

And finally, a man in Fire Nation armor with a cape. The cowl of the man's cloak was flung over his head, obscuring his face in shadow. The rest of the Coalition Firebenders and Waterbenders parted ways for him. Whoever he was, he was clearly in charge.

Arnook stood firm. "I was not made aware of any guests from the Coalition. Please excuse our lack of hospitality for the evening. You caught us quite unprepared, I'm afraid." Play along with them, he thought. They must be here to keep us Water Tribers in check after Hahn's betrayal.

The figure's voice oozed from the hood. "No offense was taken, Chieftain. This is a new age of cooperation between the nations. I say, let bygones be bygones, wouldn't you agree?" The man stepped into the moonlight and threw back his hood. Arnook's face twisted with shock and horror.

"YOU!"

Zhao smiled. He began circling Arnook, his hands behind his back. "I can see you have not forgotten my last visit here, Chief Arnook." He turned, staring past the chieftain, towards the gently lapping ocean waves. "Nor have I. I remember these oceans all too well..."

"Murderer!" Arnook spat.

"Name-calling? And here I came as a friend …"

"You are no friend to me!" Arnook's own men had to hold him back.

Zhao merely continued smiling politely. "This is a new era, Chief Arnook. The war is over, or haven't you heard the news? We are all members of the Coalition now, are we not? We are all allies now."

"I will have no part of any Coalition that would include the likes of you!"

Zhao began circling the Chieftain again. "Yes. There are many who share your sentiments. The Southern Water Tribe, for instance. And your next of kin. Hahn was it? Admiral Chan gave me a full report. Allow me to offer my heartfelt condolences for his loss."

Arnook was baring his teeth. "Enough. You came for a reason, why are you here?"

"Straight to the point? Won't there be an exchange of pleasantries? No? Very well. The Coalition does not blame you for the Southerner's revolt. Not to mention the loss of several of Admiral Chan's finest ships and men. We know you are no traitor, Chief Arnook. For all your bluster towards me, you are not a traitor to the Coalition. We would wish for it to remain that way …"

"What are you hinting at?" Arnook spat.

"The Coalition would like some … reassurance … that they will have the full cooperation of the Water Tribes. I assure you, our alliance will mutually beneficial to all of our people."

"I will never have alliance with a monster such as you."

"I thought you would say that, regrettable as it is." He nodded, and several of the Coalition Waterbenders froze Arnook's men in place. Zhao taunted him. "You should follow the example of these fine Waterbenders here. They know where their loyalties ought to lie." He turned to his men. "Now to the Spirit Oasis."

"What?! Haven't you defiled that place enough?!"

"Like I said – I'd like some added reassurance that the Coalition will have your cooperation."

"YAARRGGHH!" Arnook had reached his breaking point. With a roar of animalistic ferocity, he had whipped out his dagger and was charging the Admiral.

Zhao, still smiling, calmly stepped aside, dodging the attack. Arnook's feet skidded on the ice.

"Is this wise?" Zhao mocked. "To openly declare yourself a traitor to the Coalition?"

"The only treachery I have seen has come from the Coalition itself!" He tossed aside his dagger and unsheathed his machete.

Zhao's men readied their weapons, but the Admiral held up a hand. "No. He is mine."

The two men circled each other. Arnook's brows were furrowed with a fury none of his men had ever seen before. "I have often fantasized of this moment … the Ocean Spirit denied me my revenge. But in their providence, the Spirits have given me another opportunity to avenge my daughter!"

Zhao tossed his cape aside and stood, his hands out. "Then it looks like the Water Tribes will lose two chieftains after all."

Arnook charged, slashing with his machete. Zhao sidestepped, left, right. He kicked out, attempting to sweep the Chieftain's legs out from under him. Arnook leaped into the air, knees bent. He landed hard on the ice. He wobbled, grimacing and holding his side.

Zhao laughed. "Still not fully recovered from the poisoning, I see. And here I was hoping for a true challenge."

Holding his side, Arnook stared Zhao down with all the defiance in the world. "I will see to it that the ice remains your grave – this time forever!" He charged again. Zhao sidestepped him, lashing out with his hand, throwing the Chieftain to the ground. Arnook cried out in pain. His vision was swimming. He was seeing two Zhao's.

No! He would not allow himself to go down like this. Panting, he pushed himself to his feet.

"There's a funny thing about death, Chieftain." Zhao's smile was demonic. "Sometimes forever may be only a short time … in my case, only a few minutes …" He took a step forward, smoke issuing from his hands. Balls of fire played at his fingertips. "I remember it all too well. I had slain the Moon Spirit, all but conquered your people, and the banished prince was at my mercy. I was on the cusp of the greatest triumph of the ages! Then the Avatar bridged that wretched Ocean Spirit and took it all away from me!" Zhao was no longer smiling.

Arnook held his weapon out as Zhao advanced.

The Admiral was not finished yet. "After that, I don't remember much. Darkness. Cold, penetrating ice. My insides felt frozen. Then he came."

"Enough!" Arnook was not having it. "Death would be preferable to having to listen to you grandstand!"

Zhao frowned. With a sudden kick, Arnook was thrown off his feet with a burst of orange flame. The Chieftain skid several feet on the ice, his weapon sliding far, far out of his reach. He lay on his back, struggling for breath.

Zhao lowered his leg. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. The voice. It penetrated my skull deeper than the cold. It offered me another chance … a return. In exchange for a lifetime of service. And I could have my revenge. I would have been a fool to decline. I heartily accepted my new Master's orders. I could feel the oceans churning, and when I awoke, I was clinging to an iceberg for dear life. But I was alive. I could hardly believe my luck. I struggled in the frozen waters, but eventually my Master came for me. He brought to me his lair. There were others like me. Each one had a special reason for why the Master saved them from death. In my case, he needed my knowledge. I had studied in Wan Shi Tong's library. I had researched the Spirit World in depth. He found much of my knowledge very useful."

Arnook staggered to his feet. His weapons were now out of reach. Zhao raised an eyebrow. "Is this wise? You're clearly outmatched, Chieftain. Why not take your caretaker's advice and run along now back to bed?"

"I … will not … give up …" He took a step forward and cried out in pain. He clutched his side and fell onto the ground, writhing. Yugoda ran to him, holding him in her lap. She looked up in terror at Zhao.

The Admiral made no move. "You may relax. I have no desire to kill him. In fact, we need him. To play along. To ensure the public believes in the full unity of the Coalition."

"And why would he agree to that?" Yugoda spat as Arnook cried out in pain.

Zhao kneeled down beside her. She turned her head away from the Admiral's frosty breath. "Because, my dear healer, if he does not, then he will lose his daughter once again." He motioned for his men, who roughly forced Arnook to his feet. Zhao was giving orders to the Firebenders and Waterbenders under his command. "I want a permanent garrison established in the Spirit Oasis. The Ocean and Moon Spirits must be under our watch. Each second of each day." He turned and stared at Arnook. "And if the dear Chieftain – or any other Water Triber, North or South – dares to act in any way against the Coalition, then I want those fish fried!"

Arnook's eyes widened. "No! You can't! You know what would happen! You saw during the Winter -."

"Yes. Yes I did. And if you don't want the entire world thrown into chaos again, Chieftain, then you will give nothing less than your full cooperation."

"You'd doom the entire world? Even the Fire Nation?" Arnook couldn't believe it.

"Many things have changed, Chieftain. This time, the Fire Nation is playing for keeps …" He waved his hand and his men dragged the Chieftain away.

.

.

.

Tui and La swam in their eternal dance.

A shadow fell over them.

A whole garrison of troops was now stationed in the Spirit Oasis, standing guard.

Ready to slay the spirits at the first sign of Water Tribe malfeasance …

.

.

.

Earth Kingdom Woods – Morning

"KEEP YOUR KNEES UP, TWINKLETOES!"

Aang was hollering for dear life as Toph was hurtling rock after rock at him. He jumped up, down, left, right. "Toph," he cried out as a stone nearly missed his head. "I think this is overdoing it!"

Toph stomped her foot. "Oh, we haven't even begun to overdo it!" She raised her arms and a giant boulder the size of a house levitated over her head.

Aang's eyes were the size of saucers. "Toph – this is really overdoing it! Please!"

Katara decided to intervene. "I think it's time for a break."

Shrugging, Toph tossed the boulder aside and dusted off her hands. "Fine by me. Where's breakfast?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka wanted to start a fire the old-fashioned way."

They turned and watched Sokka kneeling in front of a bundle of sticks, striking two rocks together. "Come on, must cook meat."

Zuko was leaning against a tree, arms folded, faint amusement on his face. "You know, you do have a Firebender here on your team. Just sayin'."

Sokka held up a finger without even looking at him. "No helpy! None. No helpy!" He struck the rocks and beamed as a glowing orange flame erupted. Only to be horrified as he discovered it wasn't the bundle of twigs he had lit, but his own clothing. He jumped up and down in horror as the flames spread. "Gah! Fire! Zuko! Help! Put me out!"

Zuko continued leaning against the tree. "Hey, you said 'no helpy.'"

Katara turned to Toph. "So breakfast is off."

"Meh, I'll go forage for some berries I guess." Picking her nose, she walked past a flaming Sokka who was arguing with Zuko.

"Hold still!" Zuko was yelling.

Sokka was dancing around. "No, that's not doing anything! You're spreading it!"

"That's because you keep fighting me!"

Katara turned to see Aang, sitting on a rock, his head in his hands. She sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk?"

Aang merely shrugged. "I just don't see the point of any of this … I can't even bend. Why are you, Toph and Zuko having me run Water, Earth and Firebending drills?"

Katara sighed. "You yourself said Lu Ten removed your memories of how to bend. Once we find a way to regain your bending abilities, don't you want to be ahead of the game? Not have to start from scratch?"

He turned away. "I suppose," he muttered.

Katara rubbed his back. "I know this is tough for you … to have to start all over again. After you put all that effort in to learn the four elements to begin with."

"It's just not fair!" Aang groaned. "How am I supposed to find a way to restore my bending? It's not like I can march up to Lu Ten and ask "Please Mr. Fire Lord, sir, restore my bending so I can defeat you!" And even if I find a way – how am I supposed to learn Airbending?"

Katara leaned back, staring at the sky. "Maybe you could find a way to get into the Spirit World? Find the Lion Turtle?"

"… I don't know … the Equinox is past and there aren't any spiritual occurrences coming up soon that I'm aware of." Aang's was panicky. "How am I supposed to do this, Katara? If I don't figure out who this Beast is and defeat him before the end of fall, the whole world is finished!" He was breathing heavily. "How am I supposed to do all that, get my bending back and relearn all four elements in that short a time period?"

Katara remained solemn. "I don't know how, Aang. But I do know one thing. You've saved the world before. I truly believe you can do it again."

"But I didn't save the world! Things are worse than ever!"

"It may seem that way … but you have friends. Me, Sokka, Zuko and Toph. Plus you have allies all across the world that will help you. We'll all stand together with you, no matter what. You will fulfill your destiny. You will restore balance and defeat the Fire Nation for good. That's one thing I know for sure. You may doubt yourself. But the rest of us – we'll never doubt you. We've seen what you're capable of achieving when you work towards it and there are no doubts in our mind."

Aang grabbed his staff and headed towards the woods. "Thanks. But I just don't see how it's possible."

Katara watched as he limply dragged his staff towards the woods. His spirits were crushed, she knew. They would have to find a way to uplift them.

.

.

.

Fire Nation Royal Palace – Morning

"I want my Firebending back."

Azula was, grudgingly of course, kneeling before the throne of Lu Ten. White hot flames surged behind the Fire Lord. Lu Ten smiled calmly. "Oh? Is this why you demanded an audience?"

The Princess raised her head and stared hard back at him. "I have fulfilled every request given by you and Father with the utmost loyalty. But I fail to see how I can fulfill my tasks efficiently without my bending."

"You fail to see …" The smile never left Lu Ten's face. "My dear Cousin, the tasks we need you to perform do not require the bending of fire. Perhaps there is an ulterior motive?"

Azula's jaw clicked. He's a sharp one, she thought. But he will never be as shrewd as me. "Cousin," she replied sweetly. "I simply wish to serve my Fire Lord and Nation all the better. Surely after all I've done, you would not deny me my bending? After I have voluntarily sacrificed it for Father's plans?"

"Your father … Answer me this, Cousin. Why should I return your Firebending when your father has not so much as requested his in return?"

"I faithfully served my father, as I will faithfully serve you. Have you forgotten my conquest of Ba Sing Se?"

"Faithfully … you were almost Fire Lord, once … until Zuko defeated you in an Agni Kai … how do I know this is not some ill-conceived ploy to regain the throne?"

Azula smiled. "You of all people should know – my ploys are never ill-conceived."

"Nevertheless, my answer stands. There is no need for your Firebending to be returned. Enjoy the fruits of victory! The Fire Nation has won and has done it with your help! Your work is finished, Cousin. There is no further need for your Firebending. There is no further need for you."

Azula remained expressionless. "I can see that your answer is final."

"There's that shrewdness I know all too well."

"Very well." Azula stood up. "My services are no longer required from you. I request a leave of absence. Immediately."

"Of course. I will have a ship escort you to Ember Island."

"No need. I will go out on my own."

Azula gave the most obviously fake Fire Nation bow of her life, before turning on her heel and heading for the exit. Lu Ten's words echoed in her skull. "There is no further need for you." She clenched her fist. Fine. Then she had no further need of him. If he would not return her Firebending, then she would strike out on her own and find someone who would.

.

.

.

Earth Kingdom Woods – Afternoon

Aang sat on a rock in the woods, playing with Momo. The little lemur was chasing crickets while Aang watched. The critter alighted at Aang's feet and saw the look on his master's face. He cocked his head and chittered.

Aang stroked the little lemur's ears. "I don't know, Momo. How are we gonna get out of this one? I mean, it's not like the answer is going to drop out of the sky." He shrugged.

A bird dropped out of the sky and landed on his head, poking at his temples with its beak. "Ow, cut it out! Wait – a messenger hawk?" He grabbed the parchment from the hawk's shoulder and opened it. A wide smile grew on his face. "How did I not think of this?" He looked up at the sky. "Wow. Sometimes solutions really do just drop in out of the sky!"

.

.

.

Team Avatar sat in a circle around their campfire as Aang finished reading the contents of the letter.

"So what you're saying is – that cookoo Guru thinks he can reopen your chakras, reopen the Avatar Spirit and get your bending back. Just like that?" Sokka was skeptical.

"He didn't say 'just like that'," Aang replied. "He didn't promise anything at all. But he might be able to help me!"

"We're on a narrow timetable buddy. We need better than 'might' and 'maybe'."

Katara interrupted. "No. This is the only real lead we've got. I say go for it!"

"Thanks Katara!"

Zuko nodded in agreement, but also voiced concern. "But what about what my Nation is doing? What about this Beast? And Lu Ten?"

"Aang is the only hope right now," Katara chided.

Sokka was thoughtful. "But while Aang visits this Guru at the Eastern Air Temple, that doesn't mean we have to be totally helpless."

"What are you saying?" Aang asked.

"Think about it," Sokka replied. "While you do your Spirit mumbo-jumbo, the rest of us can help out in other ways. For instance, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors are doing reconnaissance in Ba Sing Se – we can drop in on them and see if they know anything. The Eastern Air Temple isn't all that far from the city. We can work with them, maybe get a resistance going right in the heart of the Coalition while you visit the Guru!"

"Sokka just wants to smooch his girlfriend is all," Toph quipped.

"Maybe," Katara replied. "But that isn't a half-bad idea. Maybe the Kyoshi Warriors discovered something … something that could give us an edge." She turned to the bald monk. "What do you think, Aang?"

"We only just got back together," he lamented. "But I gotta agree with Sokka. It's not a bad idea."

"They'll see Appa coming a mile away from Ba Sing Se's walls," Sokka admitted, hauling a bag onto the bison's saddle.

Aang agreed. "I'll take you to the refugee docks where you ran in to Suki last time. You can pose as refugees and buy passage from there."

"Then we're decided," Katara agreed. "Is now too soon to leave?"

Aang sighed. "For me, it is."

.

.

.

The refugee area was no longer as crowded as it once was. The world at large believed the war to be over and the inflow of refuges into Ba Sing Se had slowed to a trickle. Aang flew Appa in low to avoid the sight of the enemy. They decided to drop off the rest of Team Avatar some distance away from the docking port area.

The team began sidling off Appa one by one. Katara was the last. Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. "This isn't goodbye," Aang said. "I'll see you soon."

"Be safe," she replied.

"You all too!"

"Get your bending back so we can kick some Fire Nation butt!" Sokka yelled.

Toph nudged the Warrior Boy. "Shush, do you want the whole world to hear us talking about taking down the Fire Nation?" She turned. "Get your bending back, Twinkletoes."

Aang nodded, determined. "I will." With a flick of the reigns he – and Appa – were gone. Katara stood there, watching as he vanished into a small dot.

.

.

.

Katara and the rest of the team meandered through the refugee docks. They came to a ticket sales desk. Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh no, not this woman again."

A very angry, middle-aged woman in Earth Kingdom clothing was sitting at the sales desk. "Next!"

Katara wandered up to the desk cautiously. "Four tickets to Ba Sing Se …"

"Do you have a travel voucher?"

"A – a what?"

"Travel voucher! New law from the Lord Minister! Only those with the proper papers can travel in and out of Ba Sing Se!"

"But we're refugees," Katara protested.

"No voucher, no tickets, no passage!" The woman was yelling.

Toph shrugged. "Have you forgotten that I know how to deal with people like this?" She wandered up to the sales desk and flashed the Bei Fong family crest.

The saleswoman gasped. "The Bei Fong Family crest!"

Toph grinned.

"They're wanted criminals! Security! Security!"

Sokka glared at Toph. "I don't think that helped much!"

A group of security guards grabbed hold of Team Avatar. "We'll handle this," one of the women security guards said. The lead woman roughly shoved Sokka down the hall. "C'mon you filthy criminal!"

Once they were out of sight, the lead security woman passionately kissed Sokka on the lips. Sokka couldn't believe it. "Suki!"

Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors were in security guard uniforms. "Sokka! What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a long story," he replied. "We were looking for you!"

"Us and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors are here doing reconnaissance … but we also picked up our old jobs doing security work here at the docks."

"That's why we're here," Sokka replied. "Aang's on a mission of his own, but we're trying to help you! See if you learned anything which could help us!"

A dark look flashed on Suki's face. "Let's talk."

.

.

.

Suki and the rest of her Kyoshi Warriors led them through a dark tunnel. "These tunnels go underneath the port area. They lead to private docks for us employees. That's how we get here from the city to begin our shifts. We'll take a boat from the private dock back to the Lower Rings."

"So what's been going on?" Sokka asked. "What have you found out."

"The Fire Nation's got this whole thing locked down. Big time. Travel is controlled. The whole city is on lockdown. And it's not just here in Ba Sing Se. Similar actions are being taken by the Coalition across the Earth Kingdom. Omashu is fully under their control. They deemed Bumi unfit for service and replaced him with one of their puppets."

"What about the Order of the White Lotus?" Katara asked.

"They control them too, I'm afraid," Suki replied. "There's … there's a Court which controls the White Lotus. I don't know all the details. We couldn't reach out to the Order directly without alerting this Court. But that doesn't mean we don't have friends from the White Lotus … those who have become aware of what's really going on. We're working together in secret."

"Like who?" Katara asked. "Zuko's Uncle Iroh?"

"Iroh has left for the Fire Nation, I'm afraid. He believes he can reason with Lu Ten. I don't know how successful he'll be."

"Okay. Well, who else is in the city? What allies do we have?"

"Well, Bumi for one."

"That's a help," Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Jeong Jeong is here. There's some crazy cabbage guy and Master Piandao is here too." Sokka's eyes gleamed. Suki continued on. "Pakku is still down in the Southern Water Tribe … word is, the Coalition found a way to keep the Water Tribes in line. But Pakku did send some help from down south. The Mechanist is here with his son and the Swampbenders. So are Haru and Tyro."

"And what's the plan?" Katara asked.

"We'll explain more when we get there," Suki replied. "But let's just say, if the Fire Nation could perform a coup in the Spring, then we can certainly pull a coup off now. And, there's one more thing. A guy showed up the other day. He claims to have met Aang a few weeks ago. He's hunting the Beast. And he claims he's discovered who the Beast really is …"

.

.

.

Eastern Air Temple – Afternoon

Appa alighted on one of the balconies of the Eastern Air Temple. Aang swung off his saddle and called out. "Guru! Guru Pathik! It's me – Aang! I received your letter!"

No response issued from the cavernous hollows of the temple.

"Stay here, Appa." The bison stretched and reclined. Appa had grown up in this temple and this was where he had met Aang all those years ago. He felt relaxed and comfortable here.

Aang continued walking along the exterior of the temple's balconies and stairwells, Momo on his shoulder. "I wonder where the Guru could be?" Aang said to Momo. "Maybe making some onion banana juice?"

He came to a balcony near the top spire of the temple. There was someone sitting there, meditating. But it was not Guru Pathik …

.

.

.

"Hello again, Aang." Brother Truth stood up and smiled kindly at the young Avatar. He chuckled as Momo flew over to greet him.

Aang was pleasantly surprised. "Brother Truth! What are you doing here? Don't you have responsibilities in Ba Sing Se? And where is Guru Pathik?"

Brother Truth somberly stroked Momo's ears. "I relieved myself of my duties to the Earth King. There are more important things that require my attention – such as you. As for Guru Pathik, I have no idea where he is. I received a letter from him as well. That is why I came here. He said you had returned and would need our help."

"Strange of him to ask us to come here, and for him not to show up."

"I have tried to use my gift of foresight to see where he could be … the gift has been clouded as of late. I do hope he returns to the temple soon. It would be good to see him again."

Brother Truth sat back down. Aang joined. "I can't believe you and Guru Pathik know each other."

"Haven't you heard – all old people know each other! I met him on my journeys many years ago. As I traveled to all four Air Temples."

"And why did he request you to come here?" Aang asked.

Brother Truth smiled behind his fluffy beard. "As I said, I traveled to all four Air Temples. Salvaged whatever I could from their writings. I studied a few Airbending scrolls. Once you regain your ability to bend, I can teach you what I learned. Granted, I am not a bender, but I have studied their technique."

Aang could feel tears brim. "This is an answer … for the past few days I've felt so hopeless … you can be my Airbending teacher?"

"If you'll have me."

"Of course! But what about my bending? Guru Pathik said maybe he could restore my bending … but he's not here …"

"Yes. Yes, unfortunately not. But, I have a few secrets of my own. One that I have kept hidden for decades. There is another Energybender, Aang. Besides the Beast. Besides Lu Ten. One that I have personally been watching over for the past two decades …"

"Another Energybender?"

"One that was created quite accidentally by Lu Ten. He has not mastered the ability to transfer bending yet … but he is well on his way."

Aang heard footsteps. He stood up as a figure in simple brown clothes appeared in a doorway. A mask was on his face. The figure stood in the shadows, as though he did not want to fully emerge.

Brother Truth stood up and held out his arms. "It's okay. You can come out. This is the Avatar."

The figure slowly stepped out, nervously playing with his hands like a frightened child.

"You can remove the mask," Brother Truth said kindly. "The Avatar will not judge you."

The figure began backing into the shadows, shaking his masked head. Brother Truth smiled at Aang. "He's quite afraid of anyone to see him. He believes himself to be ugly." Brother Truth addressed the figure. "It's alright, you may keep the mask on if you like."

The figure stopped and stood there, unsure.

Brother Truth brought Aang over to the figure. "Aang, I would like you to meet someone who has become like a son to me. May I introduce you to Seizon? First-born son of Fire Lord Ozai."

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Lower Ring – Afternoon

Suki led Team Avatar to a rundown hovel in the city's Lower Ring. She knocked in a series of patterns. For a moment there was silence.

The door slowly swung open, and the Cabbage Merchant stood there. "Oh, it's that warrior-broad."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other. "He's a member of the Order of the White Lotus?"

"Ssssh!" The Cabbage Man pressed fingers up to Katara and Sokka's lips. "Not outside! You want the world to hear you? You're lucky I don't tan your hides for all the cabbages you destroyed last winter! Get inside!"

With their eyebrows heavily raised, Team Avatar followed Suki and the Cabbage Merchant inside. "Welcome to the Resistance's headquarters," he announced.

The inside appeared to be much larger than the outside would suggest. There were various bedrooms. Maps were splayed on tables.

"Guys!"

Haru was running up to them, his father Tyro smiling behind them.

The Mechanist and Teo were sitting at a table, working on some doo-hicky which blew up in his face. The Mechanist stood up. "Sokka, m'boy! So good to see you!"

The Foggy Swampbenders were sitting in a corner looking at a wooden device. "What you reckon it is, Tho?"

"I do believe they called it a 'chair.'"

Bumi, Piandao and Jeong Jeong emerged from a meeting room. Jeong Jeong bowed before Zuko. "Fire Lord. It is an honor to see you. Your Uncle speaks very highly of you." He stood up. "Which I don't understand why. Why have you not been practicing your Firebending drills? Why can you not generate lightning?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sokka, meanwhile, drew his sword. "Master Piandao – look! Look at my new moves!"

Piando was rifling through papers. "I see, Sokka."

"But Master, you're not looking!"

"That's nice, Sokka."

Bumi was in Toph's face. He pointed a gnarled finger at her. "This one's got a defect!"

Toph stomped her foot. "Defect? Are you saying my blindness is a defect?!"

"What? Goodness, no! Your hair style – it's all wrong! You should do an updo – it'll really bring out your features!" He grinned. Then his face fell into a frown. He jumped into squatting position and held his hands outwards from his sides. "Wait a minute! Nobody move! We're missing somebody! The most important person on this team!"

"Aang is on a mission of his own, Bumi," Katara explained.

"What? No, forget Aang." He pressed his nose right up to Sokka's. "I am only going to ask this once. Where. Is. Momo?"

.

.

.

"So what's the plan?" Sokka was asking Piandao as he led Team Avatar to their respective bedrooms.

"We should wait for Jeong Jeong and Bumi before we discuss 'the plan'," he replied calmly, showing him their accommodations.

"Tell me you guys have something in place," Sokka protested. "Just a hint? You know me, Master. I will keep annoying you 'till you spill the beans."

Piando pressed the bridge of his nose tightly. "There are some Earth Kingdom generals we've made contact with. General How. They're aware of the situation, but they've been playing along with the Coalition for the time being."

"Ah, so we've got some men on the inside." Sokka nodded as he opened a bag on his bed, pulling out several instruments. He held a vial of cactus juice up to the light, grinning from ear to ear.

"When the time comes, the Earth King generals and their men will give us access to the Royal Palace," Piandao continued. "They'll order their men to stand down. And we'll capture the leadership of the Coalition."

"… and kill the Beast," came a voice.

A man appeared in the doorway behind Piandao. He had grizzled grey hair and a beard, and was armed to the teeth. Piandao stepped aside to introduce this man to Team Avatar. "Nav Sing. He met Aang a few weeks ago."

Sokka, Zuko, Toph and Katara bowed in respect.

"The Beast …" said Katara. "Everyone keeps talking about the Beast. Can anyone tell us anything about him?"

"He is no longer human," Nav uttered. "Just a monster with a never-ending appetite for energy. He can steal your life force from you, suck you dry, to extend his own life. Through the study of various dark arts, he has learned the art of shape-shifting. What he appears to be on the outside, is not at all who he really is."

Sokka eyed Nav suspiciously. "Alright, Mr. Beast – we know it's you!" He began poking and prodding Nav's body with suspicion. "Reveal yourself, Beast!"

Nav frowned. "Humorous," he said in a dry tone. "But when you see what you are up against, you will never laugh at another thing."

"Can you tell us more about the Beast?" Katara implored. "Who is he? Where is he?"

"I have tracked him here," Nav said. "That is why I have come to Ba Sing Se and offered my services to the Order. I will slay the Beast."

"But who is he?"

"Think," Nav replied. "Look around you. The so-called Coalition rules the world. I have tracked the Beast here before his trail went cold. That must mean he is still here in Ba Sing Se. The Beast wishes to rule this world. The new Fire Lord is his protégé … his disciple. Can you think of no one who has risen to absolute power as a result of Lu Ten's actions?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "The Lord Minister …"

Katara whirled around on him. "Kohta?" She looked at Nav. "You think Kohta is the Beast?"

Nav was examining one of his blades. "If he is not, then he is quite unfortunate to be so like him."

Toph shook her head. "I met Kohta. I go to school with his son! Kohta's a family man. He has a wife, a child -."

"And that makes him any less evil?" Nav asked. "How often are those who commit murder 'men of family'? How often do they hide their evil character behind a wholesome façade?"

"Say you're right," Katara replied. "How can we capture him?"

"Capture?" Nav asked. "No, there is no capturing the Beast for me. The Beast killed my wife. He must die. By my hand." He turned and with a flutter of his cape, vanished down the hall.

"That guy could really use some cactus juice," Sokka quipped.

.

.

.

Aang stared deadpan at Brother Truth. "Seizon? But it can't be – Seizon is dead!"

Seizon stared at Aang from behind his mask. Brother Truth simply chuckled. "A hypothesis in theory, not supported by fact."

"I don't understand …"

"Seizon was brought to me here at the Eastern Air Temple when he was but a newborn. As a child, he already displayed incredible Firebending capabilities. But I could not raise him to be like his family. If I could raise up one member of the Royal Family to appreciate peace, then I would consider my life a success."

"But Lu Ten said he killed him!"

Brother Truth held up a finger. "For years, I hid Seizon away, protected him from his family. I taught him Airbending techniques, even though he is a Firebender and cannot bend air. I instead taught him breathing techniques used by the monks. How to control the inflow of air … even how to slow your heartbeat to a near-stop! So when Lu Ten stole Seizon's Firebending … he only felt Seizon's heart stop because Seizon stopped it itself. No, Seizon faked his own death. And that's when it happened … Lu Ten, without realizing it, opened Seizon's chakras. He left a mark upon him. Left in him an imprint … the knowledge of Energybending. Although Lu Ten is no Energybender yet, he has been patiently practicing and studying the technique."

"But you told me Energybending is bad!" Aang questioned. "You forbade me from doing it anymore!"

"Energybending is dangerous," Brother Truth agreed. "That is true. But it is only dangerous and addicting when you use it to steal other people's bending! But using it to give somebody bending – an act of such selflessness as transferring your own bending capabilities to another, that is not what is dangerous. The way you were using it was what threatened us all. But while fire can burn you, it also can benefit you. And so, Seizon has been honing his Energybending skills. To help reopen your chakras – with Guru Pathik's help, wherever he is."

"But Lu Ten stole Seizon's bending …"

"Not all of it. There was just a trace left, when Seizon's heart went blank. Lu Ten only thought he stole all of it and left him for dead. I nourished him, helped him recover. Once he was at full strength and capable of being on his own, I came to Ba Sing Se. That was when you and I first met. The day of the parade."

"This is all a lot to take in," Aang admitted.

"I understand," the Prophet replied. "Come, Seizon. Aang will need a partner."

"A partner?"

"I told you – I taught Seizon the Airbending techniques and stances without him being able to Airbend. He can replicate them as well as any Air Nomad. You will need to remember how to bend air … at least the stances and philosophy. That way, when your bending is restored, you will have the basic knowledge to bend without having to work with a blank slate."

"Katara told me the same thing."

"She is quite wise. Are you ready?"

Aang smiled. "As I'll ever be!"

"Good! Then first, we meditate!"

Aang slumped down in disappointment. He sat cross-legged next to Seizon, Brother Truth across from them.

"Anybody want some onion-banana-juice? Guru Pathik left behind some left overs before he departed …"

Silence.

"Anyone?"

.

.

.

"The philosophy of the Air Nomads is to pursue spiritual enlightenment. They believed that only enlightenment would truly free the individual. That is why Air is the element of freedom. The ability to take to the skies, fly wherever you wish. Just as the wind blows where it desires. Uncontrollable. Untamed. Free."

Aang nodded. He and Seizon were now standing side-by-side on a balcony. Brother Truth was humming as he placed several small stones on the ground, organizing them by size. He continued speaking.

"The first Airbenders were the sky bison. It is said that they taught Airbending to the early Air Nomads. The sky bison embody the elements of freedom. They fly where they wish, graze where they like. It is the sky bison that selects the Airbender, not the other way around. True freedom. Many mistake the relationship between the sky bison and Airbender as one of dominance, like a typical warrior breaking the will of the ostrich-horse. In many ways, the sky bison is the master of the Airbender, not the other way around. For without the sky bison, the Air Nomad can only fly short distances on a glider."

Aang stared at Appa who was on a balcony the level below. The bison was on its side, mouth open, tongue out, sleeping heartily. Momo was picking fleas out of his wooly hide. He turned and beamed at Brother Truth. "Yup. That's my Master!"

"In many ways," the Prophet continued, "the Spirit World is like air. The currents and ripples of the Spirit World fly around us. Sometimes, when things are still and quiet, you can hear the Spirits around you. Flying above, below, at your side. Like a gentle breeze, they are around us. It is a mistake to believe that the worlds only align during a supernatural event such as the Equinox or Solstice. The worlds are always aligned, even if it is not always clear."

"I met a Swampbender once," Aang admitted. "He told me that the world is like one giant tree. We are all connected."

"Indeed you met a wise man. I should wish to meet him sometime. But the truth is further than that. The Spirit World and mortal world are but images. This flesh, this stone temple, this is not reality. Neither is the Spirit World. They are but two branches of one tree. The further down the branches you travel, the closer they align until they become one. Time itself is only an illusion. Things that have happened centuries ago, happen still. Things that have not yet come to pass, have occurred millennia ago. It is this understanding – this – that allowed me brief glimpses into the future."

"So that's why your prophecies come true!" Aang gasped.

"Yes. Even if my sight is quite limited. This philosophy of the Air Nomads – their desire for enlightenment, fuels their passivity. They do not raise their hands to strike their foes. They do not slay the kid and the goat to glut their appetites. True freedom is having the freedom to simply say 'no.' No to violence. No to threats. Freedom to say no to tyranny. To bloodshed and chaos. Not to retaliate. Not to punish or conquer. But to simply remove yourself from the system … to opt out. To have no part of the violence or mayhem. No. Simply, 'no.' And that is something that the rest of the nations do not understand."

"Their pacifism sealed their fate," came a throaty growl.

Aang turned to Seizon in surprise. "Wow, you can talk!"

Brother Truth laughed. "Seizon and I have frequently debated these ideas. It seems that the blood of a true Firebender does flow through him."

"I see all points of view," Seizon admitted. "The pacifism of the Air Nomads … and the expansionist needs of the Fire Nation."

Brother Truth nodded in agreement. "Yes. Yes. I myself make no judgment on any one nation's philosophies. I am simply a teacher. In order to properly bend an element, however, one must understand the philosophy of that nation. To understand the techniques. To understand why Airbending is about dodging and evading – nonaggression."

Brother Truth picked up a small rock. "Your mind does not remember how to bend. But remember the philosophy – all is one! The mind may not remember, but the body does. And the mind and body are one!"

And with that, Brother Truth hurled the rock at Aang. Without even thinking about it, he leaped into the air. Brother Truth hurled two, three, four more rocks. Without thinking, Aang twisted his body in midair. He landed and sidestepped. Left. Right.

He stopped.

"Your muscle-memory still remains," Brother Truth chuckled. "It will be very helpful once your bending is restored. And now, for the next lesson."

.

.

.

Aang couldn't sleep that night. He had taken up residence in one of the old bedrooms in the temple. He decided to get up and check in on Appa. Brother Truth's words had impacted him. The sky bison is the Master, not the Air Nomad. Perhaps he would check in and see how well his "Master" was sleeping.

Momo skittered on Aang's shoulders. The little lemur was also exhausted. These bat-lemurs were also a part of the legacy of the Air Nomads. They had taken up residence in the Southern Air Temple. He would have to ask Brother Truth tomorrow if he had any insight into the relationship between the bat-lemurs and Air Nomads.

He exited the spire of the temple and was heading towards the balcony which Appa had claimed as his own. The only problem was – Appa was not there.

Now that was strange.

That was when he heard the groan of a bison. Without thinking, he climbed onto the railing of his balcony and leapt down, landing gracefully on Appa's balcony below. The balcony led through several spiral columns into a sky bison nursing area. There was a ring inside, which baby sky bisons would teethe on.

Inside was Appa. He was lying down, quite content. Aang was about to approach, when he saw a figure. But the figure was not threatening.

It was Seizon.

Aang pressed himself behind a pillar and watched.

Seizon approached Appa, who was watching him with those big, kind, bison eyes. Seizon held out a shiny red apple. Appa's eyes lit up and with a quick motion, his tongue lapped out and snatched the apple from Seizon's hand. He chewed and gulped and groaned again for another helping.

"That's all I've got, I'm afraid." Seizon reached out and gently touched the bison's head, scratching behind his ears. Appa seemed to quite enjoy it and rolled over on to his side. Seizon's hands found the bison's belly and he gave him playful belly rubs.

"You've been through a lot," Seizon said to the bison. He noted several old scars on the creature's hide. He trailed his fingers through Appa's fur and stopped. "You were captured. In the desert. Forced to perform in a circus. You were alone and afraid. Afraid that you had been abandoned by the Avatar, your best friend."

Appa groaned again.

Seizon lowered his head. "I know that feeling. My own father abandoned me. And my mother … she made no effort to ever find me … wherever she is now." Seizon's masked head looked up to the ceiling. "All I had in life was Brother Truth. No one else wanted to be my friend. All because of my face. Because of the way I looked. All over something I have no control over."

Appa lifted his head, cocking it sympathetically. He grunted.

"It is that bad," Seizon replied, rubbing Appa's belly. "Worse, in fact. I've lived out my days here, seeking spiritual enlightenment from the Air Nomads, but yet what kind of peace can I have? I was rejected by my father, abandoned by my mother. Almost murdered by my cousin. A non-entity to my brother and sister. And my face … how it scared everyone who ever came in contact with me. How it scared her … the only girl I ever loved. Everyone. Except Brother Truth, who insists on spewing philosophies and ancient riddles at me." He lowered his head. "I have never had a true friend … no one willing to look on my face aside from him …"

Appa grunted again.

Seizon laughed behind the mask. "You wish to see my face? You'll be quite frightened …"

Appa roared back defiantly.

"Very well. Just for you then."

Seizon stood back, and removed his mask, letting it drop to the floor. Aang watched. Seizon's back was to him, facing Appa.

"This is the face of a monster," Seizon lamented. Tears dripped onto the ground, staining the floor.

Appa turned over with a grunt onto his legs and pressed himself upward. He stood face-to-face with Seizon, whose head was downcast. And suddenly, a pink tongue flecked out, licking Seizon right in the face.

Seizon laughed. He could hardly believe it. "You don't think I'm grotesque? You aren't horrified?"

Appa rolled over, wanting more belly rubs. Seizon laughed, pressing his face in the bison's fur, allowing himself to enjoy the soft feeling on his cheeks.

Aang emerged from behind the pillar. "Wow. Appa really seems to like you!"

Seizon let out a yelp. He snatched up his mask and quickly slid it over his head, hiding his face from Aang. "What did you see?" he snarled. "You had no right to invade my privacy!"

"I'm sorry," Aang apologized. "But you don't have to hide your face from me –."

"You shouldn't have been watching!" Seizon yelled. "What if you had seen my face? You would think I'm a monster!"

"I assure you, I wouldn't -."

"The one thing I never wanted another human being to see …" Seizon clenched his fists. "You broke that trust. I cannot work with someone who refuses to respect my most personal boundaries."

"I'm sorry, I -."

Seizon began walking away. "I will talk with Brother Truth and tell him I cannot continue with you …"

Aang lowered his head as Seizon's footsteps receded into the darkness of the temple …

.

.

.

Fire Nation Capital – Night

A Fire Nation airship docked at the landing pad outside of the Fire Nation's Royal Palace. Iroh stood on the balcony wearing a red cloak and hood. Two Fire Nation guards stood at his side. "Unfortunately, we have to bring you in as a prisoner, General," the one guard was saying.

Iroh simply smiled. "That is alright, Commander. I harbor no ill feelings. I simply wish to see my son with my own eyes."

The guards led Iroh down the walkway and through the gates leading to the palace. They led him into the darkened corridors and into the throne room. They bowed to him, before backing out of the room.

Iroh threw back his hood and stared at the throne. It was empty. No glowing flames behind it. Iroh cleared his throat. "Lu Ten? My Son?"

No response.

"You know," came a voice from the darkness, "as I've grown older, I've had a newfound appreciation for family."

Iroh turned to see Ozai emerging from the darkness.

"Brother. What is this? Where is my Son?"

"Your Son does not wish to see you. You will conduct your business with me."

Iroh shook his head. "I do not believe that. I refuse to believe that my Lu Ten would not even grant his own father an audience."

Ozai merely smiled. "The Fire Lord's perceptions have changed quite significantly over the past few years. But I suppose being left for dead by one's own father would do that."

"If I had known … if there had been any doubt in my mind that he was alive …"

"And then you simply gave up on the war? You disappointed your Son quite completely. The fact that you turned tail and ran like a coward instead of raining fire down upon the walls of Ba Sing Se and taking vengeance for your son -."

"I am not here to argue with you, Ozai. I am here for my Son. And I will not listen to parenting advice from a man who burned his own son's face and banished him forever."

Behind a curtain, from her usual hiding spot in the throne room, Azula watched in the shadows, listening to the conversation between her father and uncle.

"My son Zuko is the ultimate failure," Ozai was ranting. "And I have you to thank for it, Iroh. You poisoned his mind against me and against the Fire Nation. His insubordination was your doing."

"I merely taught Zuko to think and feel for himself. Something that you clearly have failed to do with your daughter."

From behind the curtain, Azula clenched her fist.

"Azula was always my most loyal servant," Ozai said.

"Exactly," Iroh retorted. "She was a servant to you. Not a daughter."

"It matters not," Ozai replied. "Azula had her shot at the throne and blew it. All because her two precious little friends betrayed her? That was enough to shake her up? Break her grip on sanity? She has the same weaknesses as you, Brother."

Azula's fist clenched even more. Those words. From her own father. It was bad enough hearing that she was a monster from her mother … but now she was hearing her father's true feelings from his own mouth.

Ozai was not done. "Both Zuko and Azula have failed me. I curse the day they were foisted upon me."

"Ozai … those are your children …"

"I wish Lu Ten had been my child instead!" Ozai roared. "There is a Son with a backbone! There is a Son who has the will to do the things that need to be done! A Son who knows true power! Who will lead us to greatness! I wish every night Lu Ten had been mine!"

"I am not here to wrangle with you, Brother," Iroh replied.

Ozai pointed a finger at the older man. "You have lost all right to call me by that term. You are no Brother to me!"

Iroh appeared genuinely crushed. He lowered his eyes. "I had long known you harbored these feelings towards me. But to actually hear them coming out from your mouth …" He turned away.

"You are everything that is wrong with this family," Ozai spat. "You weakened yourself with your philosophies and your teas and your pacifism. And you spread that disease to my son! Zuko has become your child and blast it all I wish Azula were yours too! I would have given them both up to have had Lu Ten!" Ozai panted, breathing deeply. He raised an arm and two Imperial Firebenders appeared and grabbed Iroh.

Iroh lowered his head. "I will not resist. You may bring me to prison again. I will wait there until my Son decides to have an audience with me." He shook the Firebender's hands off of him but held up his arms to show he would cooperate. He began following the two guards towards the exit.

"You will wait for a long, long time I'm afraid," Ozai spat. He watched as the Firebenders led Iroh out the door.

Iroh suddenly stopped. He turned and stood in the doorway. The two guards placed their hands on Iroh's shoulders, but he made no move to resit. Instead, he was staring intently at his younger brother. His eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"I used to believe all people could be saved," Iroh said regrettably. "That everyone had the capacity to change. To become better people. I see now that I was wrong …" And with that, he followed the guards out of the room.

Ozai stood there, breathing deeply. He turned to see a figure emerge from the shadows. "Azula!"

The Princess maintained her calm composure. "Oh, don't be so surprised, Father. I knew you wished Zuko were not your own. I can't say I blame you for that. But, since it is clear that I am no longer needed, nor wanted, I have decided to take a leave of absence. Don't try to argue, the Fire Lord already approved it." She stood up to her father, completely fearless. "I will return, and when I do, you will have accepted me again as your daughter. Your only child."

"That will depend on the manner of your return," Ozai spat.

Azula observed her nails. "Indeed. I will return. I will regain my honor." She stopped. "Isn't that interesting … I should really learn to talk less. I'm beginning to sound like Zuzu."

She turned and began walking away.

"Where will you go?" Ozai roared.

"Admiral Zhao once visited a library where he learned all about the Spirit World. I will follow in his footsteps and discover the key to Energybending." She stopped and whirled around. "I will regain my bending, Father. But I will not share the secret with you."

And she kept her composure as she exited the throne room.

As she walked down the hallways of her former home and towards the palace's exit, the once emotionless, proud Princess allowed herself to feel for the first time in a long time. She wiped a tear away and clenched her fist. I will regain my bending, she thought. I will become more powerful than Father ever was. Or Lu Ten. I will overthrow them all and take my rightful place on the throne. As was my divine right. Yes. Losing my bending was only a temporary setback. This … this is a chance for me to simply start over. A new day begins …

.

.

.


	17. Azula Alone

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Seventeen:

Azula Alone

.

.

.

Azula was born lucky. Zuko was lucky to be born.

The Fire Princess lived, as many people would see it, a fairy tale life. She was a natural prodigy at Firebending, like her grandfather. By age five, Azula had mastered the basic Firebending sets that take recruits months to learn.

By seven, she was already bending on equal footing with even the Imperial Firebenders.

By eleven, she had tapped into her keen powers of observation, an insight into human psychology that even many PhD's in the field cannot attest to. She could manipulate and bend any situation to her favor.

One common expression around the palace was: "Do not let anything slip in front of that girl. Any piece of information – no matter how small or irrelevant – is a weapon in her hands."

She had the divine right to rule. Her brother was banished, exiled from his homeland. She had her father's admiration and praise. She was next in line to rule.

So why was she not, right now, on the throne?

Why had Ozai, the man that had spent her entire life praising her, training her, guiding her, been so seemingly disappointed?

Was it because she had lost her mind? A brief fit of insanity? Had she allowed a weakness – a desire for love and acceptance – to cloud her mind? Had Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal really affected her that much?

No, no, she reasoned. It couldn't be that. The "insanity" was brought on simply by exhaustion and the stress of the war's end. And it had only been temporary. She was back to her old self again. If it was Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal that had caused her to lose her mind, then why was she not still affected by it?

That was what Azula was going on this little … *ahem … "get away" to find out. She was going to get to the bottom of what had truly pushed her over the edge, caused her to lose her grip on reality during the Comet.

And find a way to overcome it.

She would return home, her bending intact, and she would be the stronger for it.

Stronger even than Lu Ten. She would overthrow him and take her rightful place on the throne.

Then her father would never be able to call her a disappointment ever again.

Oh the humiliation – to be ranked at Zuko's level in her Father's mind!

Her ruminations were interrupted at the sound of approaching feet. She was on a small boat, with several Imperial Firebenders. Lu Ten had insisted that the soldiers at least guide her to the Earth Kingdom's shores. She suspected that Lu Ten knew her real intentions … the fact that he seemed unbothered by it did not faze her in the slightest. She was too motivated, too strong-willed to let anything stop her now.

"Princess," Fire Captain Shao said. "We are preparing to dock at an Earth Kingdom harbor … apparently, there's a hefty docking fee, and the Port Master is being most unreasonable with our envoy. Apparently we weren't scheduled for another day. He is not allowing us to dock. We may have to travel further south, but the nearest port isn't for a few hours …"

Azula never turned to face him. "Tell me, is the Port Master a member of the Royal Family?"

"No, Princess."

"And does he command this ship?"

The Captain knew where this was going. "N-no, Your Highness."

"And will the Port Master impale your head on the ship's mast for disobeying him?"

"Umm … probably not …"

Azula turned, arms folded. Her eye twitched. "Then I would suggest you stop worrying about the person who doesn't have that power and worry about the one who does."

"And what of the Port Master?"

Azula licked her lips. "I will deal with him."

.

.

.

"No! I told you no!"

The Port Master, an angry middle-aged man of short stature with an even shorter fuse, was waving his arms around as Azula's small navy ship docked and she debarked. The Firebenders prepared to follow her but she held out her hand. "I go alone from here, gentleman." The Firebenders looked at each other. They knew better than to question the Princess.

Azula descended the ramp onto the wood dock, a pleasant but fake smile on her face. The Port Master bounced his way over to her. "I don't know who in the world you think you are, but you need to move that hunk of junk out of my dock right now!"

Azula folded her arms. "You can keep your precious dock … my men will only unload my bags and be on their way. It won't take long."

"No! I said now! If that piece of junk isn't out of my dock in the next minute, I'm calling the guards! Don't you know who I am?!" He sprayed flecks of spit onto Azula's face.

The Princess slowly wiped her cheek and sighed. Her fingers curled around the man's collar and she slowly lifted him off his feet until they were eye level. "Three things. First, it won't take my men a minute to unload my baggage. Second, you likely won't live past that minute. And third, you should be less concerned with 'who you are' and more concerned with whom you're dealing with." She produced a knife and held it up to his neck. "So I suggest you take this knife, cut the nonsense and stop wasting my time!"

The man's face had turned ash white as he stared into those intense, gold eyes. "Yes! Yes of course! Take as long as you need!"

With a flick of the wrist, she tossed the Port Master into the harbor's waters and dusted her hands off. Her whole disposition instantly changed. "Well that was fun," she said merrily. She looked up at the deck of her ship as the Firebenders literally stood there trembling.

All except Captain Shao who produced a bag. "Princess, I must advise against going off into the Earth Kingdom alone. Please, reconsider bringing us with you to the Si Wong Desert!"

"My brother traveled the Earth Kingdom all on his own back in the Spring, Captain. I will not allow him to one-up me."

"But Your Highness -"

"Do not question me, Captain. I've had quite enough of that today. I do not require a 'nanny'." She smirked as she turned and headed towards the port town.

As she walked, her lips turned down into an angry frown.

No, she had no need of a nanny.

Not anymore.

.

.

.

Fire Nation – Royal Gardens – Nine Years Ago …

"Azula – show me the fifth set!"

A five-year old Azula was in the Royal Gardens with Master Sho, an advanced Firebending teacher. She nodded. Precision. And control. The two keys that would make her one of the greatest warriors in the world. She breathed in and out and with amazing skill, she leaped into the air spinning. As she landed, a wheel of fire burst out from her body. It was like she was dancing. She landed hard, and fire erupted from her mouth and two fists in three separate directions.

"Marvelous. Absolutely stupendous," Master Sho clapped.

Zuko was training with them. He eyed his sister and turned to Master Sho. "I'd like to try the fifth set -."

"Prince Zuko … you have barely even mastered the breathing controls. You haven't even learned the basic stances. I do not think -."

"If she can do it, I can too!" Zuko stood up. He breathed in and out and attempted to leap into the air. He spun, but his fire came out only in short bursts. He landed hard on his back. He stared up at the sky, banging his fists.

"That is enough for today," Master Sho sighed. "Your father will be along any minute – ah, here he is now."

Prince Ozai entered the gardens and Master Sho bowed respectfully before him. "My lord …"

Ozai folded his hands into his sleeves. "And how did the training go today, Master Sho?"

The Master smiled. "Azula has already advanced to the fifth set. The girl is a natural."

An arrogant smile played on Ozai's lips. "Yes … a natural prodigy, just like her grandfather before her."

Azula beamed with pride.

"As for the boy …" Master Sho looked away. Ozai's smile fell. The Master watched as Zuko stood up and stomped off towards the turtle-duck pond and plopped himself under a tree, arms folded. "He has barely mastered even the most rudimentary skills."

Ozai's lips were curling into a disdainful sneer. "I will never understand how he could be my son." He turned his attention to his daughter. "You, on the other hand, are your father's daughter. You will never disappoint me. Never. Now come. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

He turned to walk into the palace, Azula in tow. As she walked, she spied her Mother kneeling down next to Zuko, putting her arms around him, whispering words of encouragement to him. She sneered at the sight, before turning and running to catch up with her father.

.

.

.

Ozai led Azula into a small meeting room. Sitting there was an older woman who smiled merrily at her as she bowed to them both. "Prince Ozai. And this must be Princess Azula. I look forward to working with you."

Azula already felt instant dislike.

"Azula, this will be your new tutor. Nurse Omo. She has serviced little boys and girls your age throughout the Fire Nation. She will be your new teacher."

"I already have a teacher. Master Sho teaches me everything I need to know!"

Ozai frowned. "In terms of combat. But we need someone to teach you our history. Of the greatness of the Fire Nation. And the need to spread it to the rest of the world. In addition, you'll also learn mathematics and science."

"And literature!" Nurse Omo smiled.

Ozai rounded on the teacher. "No. No literature. I don't need my daughter's impressionable mind to be warped. She will learn history. Math. And science. I will personally approve the curriculum. If there is anything in the slightest bit offensive to the Fire Nation, you will be banished. Is that understood?"

Nurse Omo lowered her head. "Yes. Yes it is."

Azula frowned. "I don't see why I have to learn all this boring junk. Why can't I just study all day under Master Sho?"

"Because if you wish to be a powerful influence in the Fire Nation's inner court, you must train your mind. You have the drive, daughter. Now you must exercise it to perfect yourself!"

Azula folded her arms. "Does Zuzu have to learn all this stuff too?"

A dark look crossed Ozai's eyes. "Why would I waste my time and the tutor's time on him? When he cannot even master the basics of Firebending?"

The Princess smiled. "So I'll have a greater edge over him than I already do. Very well. When do we begin?"

"Your first lesson will begin tomorrow. Right after your training with Master Sho."

"I am looking forward to teaching you, Princess," Nurse Omo smiled kindly.

.

.

.

Azula returned to the gardens that afternoon. She decided she would try out some of the sets she had learned from Master Sho. As she arrived, she was surprised to see Ursa still sitting at the pond with Zuko.

This'll show them, she thought. She widened her stance and prepared to retry the fifth set. A sudden urge came over her … she wanted an audience. "Hey Mom – lookit!"

Ursa didn't seem to hear her. She was reading to Zuko from a storybook and his head was in her lap as she stroked his hair.

"Mooom!"

"I'm watching, daughter. Show me!" Ursa smiled at her daughter. Zuko groused and Azula heard him mutter "show-off." It didn't matter to her what Zuko thought. She was already levels beyond him, and she was only a few years younger than him.

Azula breathed in and leaped into the air, bursts of flame erupting from her form in all directions. She landed gracefully on her feet, before unleashing fire from her fists and mouth. She turned, smiling, expecting to see her mother happily applauding.

Ursa, however, had taken Zuko by the hand. She was leaving with him, perhaps to go have lunch or something. She hadn't even watched.

How typical.

That was when she heard applause.

Nurse Omo appeared from behind a tree. "That was fantastic, Your Highness. You're well on your way to becoming one of the greatest Firebenders in the world!"

Azula whirled around on her. "You saw that?"

"The whole thing! Would you show me some more please?"

Azula turned and watched Ursa and Zuko disappear into the palace. Her target audience was gone. She looked up at Nurse Omo's kindly, elderly face. She couldn't quite place her feelings … but Nurse Omo was annoying her.

"Perhaps I could show you some more Firebending. Did my father ever tell you what I did to the last tutor?"

"Azula …"

"They say the scars on her hands never fully healed. I continued to fry her hands, even as she begged for mercy. That taught her to put me in 'time out.'" She smiled wickedly. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." And the Princess skipped off.

Nurse Omo watched her. She had seen her kind before, but never to this extent.

Azula was only five and was already deeply disturbed.

Perhaps she could be the one to make a difference in this child's life.

.

.

.

Present Day

Azula wandered through the streets of the bustling Earth Kingdom village. The people were smiling and happy. The fools, she thought. They still believe the war is over. She eyed a poster on the wall of a building. It was honoring the World Peace Coalition and had the portrait of Lord Minister Kohta. She chuckled at how naïve the commoners were.

Slinging a bag with only a few of her essential living necessities over her shoulder, she took in her surroundings. She would have to find a navigator. Someone who could take her to the Si Wong Desert and find the fabled Library of Wan Shi Tong. From there, she would study, as Admiral Zhao had, and learn the art of Energybending. She would then strike Lu Ten in his sleep and steal his power for her own.

Then she would rule, not just the Fire Nation, but all Four Nations.

As she was meant to.

"Now if I were a navigator or a mercenary, where would I hang out?" Her eyes fell on a local tavern. Her stomach grumbled. "It won't be the palace food, but it'll have to do. What kind of Fire Lord would I be if I can't rough it for a few days?"

Hefting her bag over her shoulder, she entered the tavern.

It had a strong musky smell, and there were many unsavory characters inside. Some were playing Pai Sho. Others were arm wrestling.

Azula waded through the crowd of mingling Earth Kingdomers and approached the bar. "Excuse me -."

"I'll be right with you!" replied the beleaguered bartender, rushing to fill orders. She looked around. A lot of tough people were here in this bar, but nobody who looked like they knew their way around a desert.

Well, perhaps one person. A guy sat in the corner, obscured by the shadows. But she could feel his eyes on her, never leaving her.

That was when a shadow fell over her. Rolling her eyes, she turned to see three large, tough men standing over her.

"Lookie-here boys – a little girly-girl here in our tavern."

"She's a bit of a looker though," one particularly seedy and greasy thug said. He went to stroke her sleeve. She batted his hand away. She clearly had no patience for this.

"Listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once and I doubt three bar-dwellers such as yourselves have the mental capacity to understand what I'm going to say – so I'll say it simply. You don't know who you're messing with. Trust me, you don't want any of what I have to offer. Now scamper back to your table like good little boys and enjoy your tea party together."

The three thugs looked at each other. The one cleaned his ear with his pinky. "What was that?"

"I do believe that she called us stupid," the lead one answered.

Azula remained apathetic. "Your knack for overstating the obvious is apparently one of your few gifts."

The lead thug cracked his knuckles. "Perhaps this girlie doesn't know who we are …"

"You seem to be under the false impression that I care."

"We run this town," the lead thug answered. "Anyone that comes this way has to pay a toll. In your case, little lady, it'll be a kiss."

"And if I refuse?"

The thug pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and slipped them on.

Azula sighed. "Very well. Here is my counteroffer. I will throw my bag up into the air and before it hits the ground, the three of you will be in agonizing pain. Deal?"

The three thugs laughed. "You hear that? Agonizing pain!"

Without missing a beat, the Princess tossed her bag up into the air. The next thing the first thug knew was, in fact, agonizing pain as Azula gripped his fingers, twisting them back. The second thug charged with his brass knuckles. With her free hand, she knocked his arm out of the way, using his own weight against him and hurled him over the bar. He crashed into several bottles.

Azula nearly broke the first thug's fingers as she leaped into the air, her legs wrapping around the neck of the third thug. She flipped him onto a table and he slammed down hard. She flipped back onto her feet and held up her hand, catching her bag. The three men lay on the ground moaning and twitching.

"There. No that was invigorating."

The entire bar was staring her down in terror. Slipping her bag back over her shoulder, she eyed all of them maliciously. They all averted their gaze, not wanting to make eye contact with this strange girl who had single-handedly beaten the tar out of the three toughest guys in town.

All except for the one guy in the corner.

He stood up and made his way over towards her.

She didn't wait for him. Instead, she turned and briskly walked out of the bar.

.

.

.

Azula walked through the town, past the various vendors selling odds and ends and valuable trinkets. She was losing her patience as it seemed that the majority of the vendors couldn't tell her squat-diddly about the Si Wong Desert or Wan Shi Tong's library.

Sighing, she turned and walked along the harbor. As she went, the Port Master saw her coming, let out a squeal, and hid behind several cannisters. She smirked.

Along the harbor, various ships were docked. That was funny – a new arrival had pulled ashore within the last hour and one of the crew members was outside, ushering people inside. He threw back his long hair and proclaimed with a loud voice – "Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!" The fellow caught sight of Azula as she passed by. "Oh! You there! You must not be from around here! I can tell by your expensive clothing that you demand only the finest things in life! Perhaps I can interest you in some of the best custom jewelry and linens this side of the Earth Kingdom?"

"No thanks," Azula replied. "I'm looking for something very specific, and something about your seedy look tells me that you won't have what I'm looking for."

The man's eye twitched. "Seedy?" He scratched his head. "Is … is that a compliment … or an insult? No matter, I'm sure that there's plenty inside that'll tickle the fancy of a beautiful wanderer such as yourself."

Azula was observing her fingernails. "I'm not really interested … my inclination is for information."

"Well then come on in – we've explored all ends of the map! I'm sure, for a reasonable fee, we can tell you what you need to know!"

"I need information about the Si Wong Desert and Wan Shi Tong's Library."

The man's eyes closed in a whimsical grin. "Well you're in luck – the Captain will want to meet you!"

Azula glared at him as she went past him and up the ramp into the ship. "I can tell that you're goading me by the whine in your voice. But very well, I will humor you. Perhaps your Captain can be of some use to me."

She parted her hair and entered into the ship's main cabin. Behind her, the figure from inside the bar was watching her enter the ship.

Inside the boat were various odds and ends on display. The strange man led her up to a counter where a burly man with an iguana-parrot stood. He wore a giant hat.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Please … pirates? Is that your angle?"

The Pirate Captain laughed. "We ain't no pirates. We prefer to refer to ourselves as -."

"Let me guess," Azula cut him off. "You're 'high risk traders.' That's what you were going to say, right? Please tell me I'm right."

The Captain shared a glance with the longhaired man. "Well …"

"Let me share some information with you," she continued. "If you'd rather people not think you're pirates, then maybe you should stop dressing like one. I mean really, the big hat, the large talking bird. It's like you're a parody of your own selves. I'm just a little surprised that neither of you have a peg leg or a hook for a hand. I mean why not? Your clothing is already over the top."

The Captain didn't know how to react to this girl. Only the Avatar and his friends had given him this kind of lip. Oh, and also that Fire Nation Prince … now that he thought of it, he did notice some sort of a resemblance between this girl and the banished prince …

Azula was in no mood. "Tell me – have either of you been to the Si Wong Desert?"

"Well, no -."

"Right. Because you're pirates. You stay on the seas. You avoid deserts like the plague. So why would either of you know anything about the Desert or the Library?"

The Captain slammed his fist down. "That be enough from ya' – either you want to buy something or ye can show yerself out! I have three deliveries today and don't have the patience to wrangle with ya!"

"Oh very well. I'll be leaving." She turned, then stopped and smirked at the Captain. "You know, you should really wear an eyepatch. It'll complete your costume!"

"This be no costume!"

Azula waved him off as she exited the boat. "This was a waste of time."

The Captain stared hard at the door she vanished through. "Did she look familiar to yeh?" he asked the longhaired man.

"I don't know … there is a resemblance to …"

The Captain drew a sword. "To that Fire Prince … aye, if I be right and she is of the Fire Nation's Royal Family, perhaps we should be kind enough to escort her home. I imagine that the Royal Family would give us a sizeable reward. Ya know – for returning her safe and sound and all."

.

.

.

Azula was walking into the town away from the docks, when the green iguana-bird flew at her head. She ducked, its claws nearly grazing her scalp. She spun around to see the two Pirates, swords drawn, charging her. "Don't try'n flee!" the Captain ordered.

Sighing, Azula prepared to sidestep the attack and permanently incapacitate the two pirates when a blur of silver blew past her head. Before she could react, the young man from the tavern had knocked the Pirate Captain onto his back and was now dueling the longhaired man. With relative ease, the longhaired man went down, groaning.

The boy grabbed Azula's arm. "Come on – we gotta go!"

Azula wrenched her arm out of the boy's grip. "First, don't ever touch me. Second, don't ever give me orders. Third, why are you following me?"

The boy stared her down. "I heard you've been asking questions about the Si Wong Desert. And about Wan Shi Tong."

"Not that it's any of your business, but what if I am?"

The boy's eyes narrowed. "I've met Wan Shi Tong – trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side."

Azula raised her hands. "I'm a big girl. Or did you not see how I handled those thugs in the tavern?"

"Wan Shi Tong is not flesh and blood. Trust me, you don't want to meet him."

Azula held a hand up to his face and walked past him, deliberately bumping him in the shoulder. "I should think he should be the one afraid of me." She stopped for a second and thought something over. "You say you've met Wan Shi Tong?"

"Let me buy you some food at least," the boy said. "I can tell you all about it. And also how I saved the Avatar."

This got Azula's attention. "Did you say 'save the Avatar?'" She immediately dropped her cold persona and put on the personality of an interested schoolgirl. It was amazing how easily she could turn it on and off. "Well, if you're paying, I won't say no to a free meal. And please, you'll have to tell me all about the Avatar and where he is now! What did you say your name was?"

The boy ran his hand through his hair and stuck a piece of straw in his mouth. "My friends call me Jet."

.

.

.

"And you helped the Avatar escape the Spirit World? Just like that?"

Jet leaned back in his chair. They were sitting in the tavern having lunch, but Azula had barely touched her plate.

"Wasn't easy. I was almost killed by Wan Shi Tong. But luckily, I knew the failsafe of that world. How to get out of there in a jam."

Azula put on the most innocent, interested look of her life. "So you really helped the Avatar escape? He's really back?"

"Sure is. Though I'm a little ticked off that they all left me for dead."

How interesting, Azula thought. Lu Ten's little trick wasn't as permanent as he thought. How convenient – for me.

Azula stood up. "This was quite informative. But enough of the act. It's time I continued on. Thank you – uh, Jiffy was it?"

"Jet."

"Yes. It was a pleasure, but I really must be going." She grabbed her bag and exited.

Jet downed his drink, wiped his lips, and followed the Princess out.

.

.

.

Azula sighed as she saw Jet running towards her from behind. She turned around. "Any reason why you're following me?"

Jet smirked. "You're just gonna go off into the Si Wong Desert alone? You'll never make it!"

"I've braved worse."

"I can come with you," Jet suggested.

Azula laughed. "I ride solo these days. I have no more use for 'friends' – especially since they'll knife you the first moment you turn your back on them."

"It's dangerous," Jet pointed out. "All kinds of sand monsters. And the Sandbenders would rob you blind in a second."

"As you've seen, I can handle myself."

"All the same," Jet smiled. "I wouldn't feel right letting you strike out on your own. Plus, I've got nothing better to do. Especially since the Avatar and his friends left me for dead. Besides, I have some knowledge of Wan Shi Tong," he added.

Azula rubbed her chin as she thought it over. "Very well. I suppose I could have some use for a manservant."

Jet's eye twitched. "M-man servant?"

Azula dropped her bags at his feet. "Here you go," she commanded.

Jet looked down at her. "Carry your own weight."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to go with me on some crazy adventure. Those are my terms. No friendship. No alliance. Just a manservant. Take it or leave it."

Faking a grin, Jet bent down and grabbed the Princess' bag. "Whatever you say, 'Your Highness.'"

Azula stopped him short. "What do you mean?"

Jet was confused as he turned around to look at her. "What?"

"You called me 'Your Highness.' What. Do. You. Mean?" Her eyes were flashing dangerously. "What do you know about me?"

"It's just a term of expression," Jet answered, slightly confused himself. "Sarcasm. You were acting like a spoiled, pampered brat so I gave you a nickname."

As long as he doesn't know who I really am, she thought to herself. She then mustered up a fake laugh. One that was way too loud. Everyone in the town stopped and stared at her. "Of course! You were being sarcastic! Ha ha, good one!"

She pushed her way past him. Jet sighed as he followed her. What have I gotten myself into?

.

.

.

Fire Nation – Nine Years Ago

As with her bending, the five-year old Azula applied herself to her studies. Even if she couldn't stand Nurse Omo's shiny cheeriness and frequent attempts to get Azula to smile or even laugh, she did focus on her studies and was getting perfect marks in all subjects.

"At five years old you're reading at remarkable levels," Nurse Omo praised her.

Azula had an open book in front of her. She shoved it away. "I'm tired of this boring junk! I've already mastered textbooks used by high schoolers! I want to read something more advanced!"

Nurse Omo smiled cheerfully. "I'm afraid only those books approved by your father are a part of the curriculum."

Azula leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Well, if you don't want to challenge your star pupil …"

Nurse Omo looked up thoughtfully. "There is one book I do have … but your father would never allow you to read it."

The Princess leaned forward. "I won't tell if you won't."

Nurse Omo frowned. "If we're caught -."

"Then we'll just have to not be caught."

The elderly teacher rapped her knuckles on her desk. "Very well. Meet me at the west wing of the palace … the rooftop terrace at 10'0 clock sharp. That is – if you think you can sneak out."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "A teacher encouraging misbehavior? Perhaps I misjudged you …"

"Remember, 10'0 clock sharp."

.

.

.

Azula lay in her bed that night. She had learned to count time by observing the motions of the stars through her bedroom window.

Her bedroom door was left ajar ever so slightly, allowing a thin beam of light to penetrate her room. She heard footsteps. She frowned. This was the time Mother usually made her rounds. She heard Ursa enter Zuko's room. She could hear the two of them mumbling and joking. Then Ursa closed Zuko's door. "Sweet dreams, Son."

Azula listened for Ursa's footsteps. She felt a pang in her chest, knowing that Ursa was on her way to her room now. Her mother opened the door slightly and stood in the doorway. Azula closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Ursa stood in the doorway. "Azula?"

"Princess Ursa!" A male voice cut the interaction short. "Prince Ozai demands your immediate presence."

Sighing, Ursa turned and followed the guard.

Azula blew a strand of hair out of her face. How typical, she thought. Yet another night that she's too busy for me. Oh well, it didn't matter. She had an appointment to keep. She swung her legs out of the bed, still in her daytime clothes. She waited outside her door until the coast was clear and began the trek to the west wing's top spire.

Nurse Omo was opening up a portable table and spreading out several scrolls when Azula arrived. "You made it," the kindly old woman breathed. Azula perched herself up against the table, looking at everything Nurse Omo was doing. The old woman was spreading out a map of the four nations. Then, with a dull thud, a heavy book was dropped onto the table.

"Think you can handle a book of that size?" she asked.

"Pfft, you obviously don't know me." Her fingers traced the title page. "The Melting Pot? Is this a book about cooking?"

Nurse Omo laughed. "Oh, heavens no! This book … I believe this book can change your whole perspective – the perspective of the entire nation. It was written by an old Firebending philosopher - Nietchen."

"Philosophy, eh? And how will old men swilling tea and telling old fables help me?" She shook her head. "This was a mistake coming here … if I wanted kissy-poo riddles thrown in my face I would have tea with Uncle."

"How about you at least read the first chapter? We can read it together if you want."

"Fine. Have it your way."

.

.

.

Azula was finishing up the last line of the first chapter. "And so all four nations have something to contribute to the furtherance of society. The future does not belong to the Fire Nation alone. The war will fail because a society's greatness is not spread by the sword, but by the cooperation of its people."

She looked up at Nurse Omo.

"Do you understand what you read, Your Highness?"

"Oh, I do indeed. This crackpot honestly thinks that progress in society will come from sitting around swilling tea with the other nations. No wonder you don't want my father to find out I read this."

Nurse Omo smiled. "Take a look at this map, Azula. What do you see?"

Azula looked down at the map of the Four Nations Nurse Omo had spread out on the table. She grinned. "Targets. Places to conquer."

The nurse raised an eyebrow and laughed. What kind of five-year old thinks this way? she thought. "Do you know what I see?"

The Princess didn't bother to hide her sarcasm. "I'll be thrilled to hear it."

"I see one world. Four Nations. Separate. But united. There is so much more that unites the nations than divides us. If you and the rest of the Fire Nation could understand …"

"Your words are bordering on treason," Azula replied in a sing-song voice, examining her fingernails.

"You wouldn't turn me in, would you?" Nurse Omo honestly asked.

"In a heartbeat," Azula replied. "But for now, I'll humor you. Please, do go on. I might just get bored."

"You've grown up sheltered in the palace. You haven't had any kind of exposure to the outside world. You've been taught that the war is the Fire Nation's way of spreading its greatness, but the rest of the world lives in fear of you."

"As they should."

"Your Highness, if you could only take a step into the outside world, meet other people beyond the Royal Family, you would see the world is a vastly different place than you imagine it to be." Her finger traced the outline of Ba Sing Se on the map. "The people of the Earth Kingdom are as stout and hard as rock. The Waterbenders understand the gifts of healing and balance. Yin and Yang. And the Air Nomads … well if they were left, they would teach you about enlightenment and peace. What gifts has the Fire Nation brought to them? Warfare. Violence. Torture. But it doesn't have to be so! All four nations have the capacity to cooperate, bring something unique to the table!"

Azula was not having it. "Our culture has moved beyond such silly superstitions. Enlightenment? Peace? Our Nation is by far the most advanced and enlightened. The rest of the world are savages …"

"That's your father talking …"

"Yes, my father. A true man of honor. A man that I don't think would like the things you're telling me. Not. One. Bit."

"Feel free to rat me out if you like," Nurse Omo repeated. "But he'll tan your hide for sneaking out of bed."

This seemed to make sense to Azula. "Fine. I won't utter a word of your treason. But I simply refuse to read the rest of this dumb-dumb's book. My father is teaching me the right way – he and grandfather Azulon and great-grandfather Sozin had the right idea." She pushed herself away from the table and began walking back towards the palace.

"I notice you mentioned your father and grandfather … what about your mother?"

Azula stopped short, her back to Nurse Omo. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Doesn't your mother teach you about things?"

"My mother has no time for me … not when precious Zuko needs all her attention."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

Azula clenched her fists. She whirled around, the look of a demon on her face. "I could drop off the face of the earth and my Mother would never notice!"

Nurse Omo was dumbfounded. How? How could such a young child believe that her mother thought that way about her?

.

.

.

"Your Highness … thank you for meeting me. This is rather urgent."

Nurse Omo was sitting at her desk, Princess Ursa on the other side. "Of course," Ursa replied. "I'm happy to discuss Azula's progress."

The nurse folded her hands. "Oh, I'm afraid this hasn't anything to do with Azula's progress. She's remarkable. A five-year old reading at a college-level? She has incredible focus and drive."

"Then what's wrong?" Ursa inquired.

The nurse sighed. "I'm afraid … Azula is highly disturbed. Perhaps dangerously so. Her reasoning about even the most basic issues is twisted."

"Twisted?" Ursa feigned surprise.

"No need to act shocked, Your Highness. I can tell that you have seen the same signs."

Ursa sighed. She nervously played with her fingers in her lap. "Yes. Yes I have. Since she was born. She was a very strange baby. She didn't really cry. She would put up a fuss whenever I held her."

"And as she got older?"

"At three years old she was already a master manipulator. And she terrorizes her brother. Can you imagine that – an older boy afraid of a little girl? She … likes to play head games with people. Even over little things."

"Has she ever shown a penchant for hurting others? Maybe bullying things that are smaller than her?"

Ursa lowered her head. "The turtle-ducks. They're terrified of her. Zuko told me he saw her hurting them once …" She looked up at the nurse, tears in her eyes. "Can you help her?"

"I don't know. I have taught many children. Never have I encountered one such as her. She needs to learn empathy. Love. That's what I've been trying to secretly teach her, if you catch my drift."

"I've been at my wits end," Ursa finally said. The tears dripped. "Zuko I can relate to. He's such a good-natured boy. Azula … she scares me. And what kind of person does that make me? A mother, afraid of her own daughter?"

"That's getting more to the point. She said something disturbing to me … she said you wouldn't care if she dropped off the face of the earth …"

Ursa's head jerked up. "What? No! How could I – why would she -?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you spent some time with Azula. Just the two of you. To show her that you truly care for her. That you don't see her that way at all. Perhaps she acts out because she thinks that's the way you expect her to act out. If you show her that you believe she can be better, maybe the behavior can change."

Ursa nodded. "But her father …"

"He needn't know everything that goes on. And last I checked, Azulon, not Ozai, was Fire Lord. And Iroh next in line."

Ursa smiled. "Iroh. Perhaps he can help Azula … he's been away on leave with his son Lu Ten. Maybe I could petition Ozai for a few days to visit with Iroh and Lu Ten. Bring Azula … just Azula …" She sighed. "But I don't trust Ozai alone with Zuko. He is always so unkind to the boy."

Nurse Omo smiled. "I have observed your son as well. He is far more resilient than people give him credit for. But I wouldn't trouble General Iroh. Azula needs alone time with you and only you."

This seemed to make sense to Ursa. "Very well. I will take Azula to Ember Island. Just the two of us."

.

Outside, Azula had been listening at the door. She had heard every word. So the nurse thought Azula was disturbed, huh? And now she was feeding that opinion to her mother. Her mother already thought poorly of her, and now Nurse Omo was making things worse.

She would have to go.

But could Azula drive her away like she had the others? It was true, Nurse Omo was exceptionally kind to her. No, she wouldn't use force this time. She would have to be a little more subtle in going about it …

.

.

.

Si Wong Desert – Present Day

The blazing sun bore down upon the dunes. A small cloud of smoke rose in the distance. As the smoke cloud grew closer and closer, it became very apparent that the sand was being stirred up by a caravan.

A caravan of Sandbenders. Their masks and headgear were wrapped around their heads as they used their bending to push a caravan of sandcarts across the desert. The rear cart was not driven by Sandbenders. It was dragged along with several ropes and cables and was covered with a thick tarp.

A flap in the tarp opened, and Jet poked his head out, breathing deeply. "It is hot in that thing!" he exclaimed.

A manicured hand grabbed his collar. "Get down, dumb-dumb! They'll see you!" Azula dragged Jet down, back under the tarp.

"Alright, Your Highness."

Azula rolled her eyes. Even though Jet didn't know she actually was royalty, him using that term in that tone was beginning to get under her skin. Somehow, Jet knew exactly how to do that.

Jet leaned back against the tarp as their cart rolled along. "So, you've got us hiding out with Sandbenders. We're in the middle of the desert. What's the next step in this grand plan of yours?"

Azula observed her fingernails. "It's quite simple really. They'll take us to the heart of the Desert. Right to Wan Shi Tong's Library."

"The Desert goes on for miles and miles!" Jet exclaimed. "How do you know they'll lead us anywhere near the Library? And suppose you do meet Wan Shi Tong. What are you going to do then?"

"What I always do. I can be very persuasive."

Jet was completely skeptical. "So let me get this straight … you're going to try to intimidate a Spirit?"

"He can give me what I want … or I can destroy his entire library. His choice."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

Jet stopped as a knife appeared at his throat. He looked into Azula's eyes. She was completely infuriated.

"I am not crazy," she simply stated.

"No, you only have a knife at my throat. Totally sane woman, right here." In a lightning-quick move, Jet broke Azula's guard, sending the knife hurtling to the floor of the cart.

Rearing her fist back, Azula almost unleashed pure fire into the boy's face … until she remembered she could no longer Firebend. So she folded her arms and turned away. There was a moment of silence. "Why did you want to come with me anyway?" she finally asked.

"I'm beginning to question that myself," Jet replied. "Like I said, I heard you were looking for Wan Shi Tong and I thought I could dissuade you along the way."

"So you thought you would protect me? I have no need for a protector."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"So why are you still tagging along?"

Jet shrugged. "Maybe because you told me last night that if I tried to run away on you, you would slit me open from chin to sternum. After being with you for a few days, I'm inclined to believe you."

"Oh, as though you're not capable of defending yourself against me."

"More than capable," Jet replied. "If it came down to it, and you forced me to, I could take you. No problem."

"Awfully confident for an Earth Savage."

Jet narrowed his eyes. "Earth Savage? You keep calling me that. What are you, Fire Nation?"

Azula stiffened. "No," she finally answered. "Of course not."

"'Cause with eyes that gold, you sure could pass for a Firebender. Especially your attitude."

Azula turned, frowning. "What about my eyes?"

"What, I'm just saying, you do look Fire Nation."

"Let me give you some advice," Azula mentioned. "I know the ways of the world and how young men like you think. Just because I took you on as a man-servant does not mean our relationship is anything more than strictly professional. You say you met Wan Shi Tong – perhaps I need your help in subduing him. Leave things at that."

Jet held up his arms. "Wow, just 'cause I think you're easy on the eyes doesn't mean I'm trying to hit on you." Jet leaned back, arms behind his head, staring at the tarp. "Besides," he said finally. "You couldn't handle someone like me."

"What, a savage from the woods? You must be completely delusional. As if an insect like you is worth my notice."

"Yeah? Don't think I haven't seen you watching me while I practice my sword techniques. Or my stretches."

"I was observing how you fight! I need to learn how my ally works in combat if you're going to work with me. Any genius knows that."

"Sure," Jet replied. "That must be it."

Azula practically rose to her feet. "I will have you know that I could have any man in any kingdom. Just. Like. That. Why would I waste my time on the likes of you?"

"So then why don't you have someone?" Jet asked.

"What?" she asked in irritation.

"You know … have somebody?"

Azula folded her arms and closed her eyes in annoyance. "I do have somebody."

"Oh? What's his name?"

Azula thought for a moment, trying to cook up a made-up name on the spot. "Lee," she finally said.

Jet leaned himself up on an elbow, watching her with great interest, knowing she was lying. He decided to go along with it anyway to mess with her and tick her off some more. Jet found her to be a fun person to annoy. "Oh? Lee? That sounds like a made-up name. A name that somebody from the Fire Nation would cook up on the fly." His mind instantly went back to Zuko, and how he used the fake name "Lee". Now that he thought of it, there was something about Azula that reminded him of Zuko.

"I can assure you that he is real. He lives in Ba Sing Se in the Upper Ring. A high-class noble and warrior."

"Really? So why isn't he with you on your little … ahem … expedition?"

"He's sick."

Jet stared at her. "Really …?"

"Yes, really. But I'd rather not discuss my personal life if you don't mind. Let's leave things professional."

"And would Lee be bothered that you're out here alone? With another guy?"

"If you're insinuating that Lee would be jealous of a wood-rat like you, then you really are dumber than you let on."

"Ouch," Jet mocked. He sat up and scooted closer to the Princess. "Well … then I suppose 'Lee' wouldn't be jealous if I sat a little closer, huh?" He sat so that they were right next to each other, his hand gently grazing hers.

She turned her body in the opposite direction. "Nope. He wouldn't be jealous one bit."

"Not even if I took your hand." He grabbed her hand. She glared at him over her shoulder.

"You have exactly three seconds to let go of my hand before I remove all five digits from it."

Jet smirked. "Come on … admit it. You like me holding your hand."

"I find it repulsive."

"Then why is your hand sweaty?"

Azula wrenched her hand out of his grip. She stood up and faced him. "I will have you know -."

The caravan hit a sudden bump. Azula lost her balance and landed smack-dab on top of Jet. The Freedom Fighter lay on his back, the Princess on top of him, their faces only inches away from each other. Jet had his arm around her, his hand on her lower back.

Azula seemed completely stunned. "Remove your hand from my lower back."

"Why? Is Lee gonna be jealous?" he teased.

"You have to the count of three!"

Jet continued laughing. "Come on … why can't you admit you kind of like me? You've got a schoolgirl crush on the bad boy … I'm used to it."

"I might vomit," she scathed. "Now release me at once or I'll remove your entire arm."

"Wait," Jet said suddenly, gripping her tighter.

"One."

"I said wait – the caravan's stopped!"

And so it did. And just like that, the tarp was ripped from the top of their cart and Azula and Jet were found on top of each other, entangled in each other's arms.

The Sandbender that found them opened his mouth, prepared to alert his fellows, when he found Azula's legs wrapped around his neck. She flipped him onto the ground.

Jet slid out of the cart, his hooked swords in his grip. Around them, several Sandbenders had noticed the commotion and were surrounding them.

"Alright 'partner'," Azula sneered. "It's time to see if all those sword exercises and stretches of yours paid off."

Jet laughed. "You would know – you're the one who's been watching."

"You will pay for that remark once we eliminate the nomads."

Jet glared at her. "No. No killing!"

"Fine. If you must ruin the rest of my day."

The Sandbender scampered to his feet, ready to call out to his comrades. "Hey guys!" He was silenced as Azula pounced on him, hand covering his mouth and a blade at his throat.

Jet rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time today as he exited the cart. "This is your grand plan? Taking a hostage?"

Azula's eyes darted to her new comrade. "Sometimes you just have to make things up on the fly."

A look of relief flooded across the Sandbender's face as they were surrounded by the rest of his tribe. The Sandbenders surrounded them on all sides. Jet spun his weapons. "We're going to have to fight our way out of this one, aren't we?"

Instead, Azula simply smiled as she addressed the rest of the Sandbenders. "Alright. Here is how this is going to play out. You are all going to drop your weapons. You will let us go at no less than one mile out into the desert. Then, and only then, will we release your little friend here. Oh, and if you think I'm above killing a helpless prisoner, guess again."

The lead Sandbender stepped forward. "I don't think you have the guts."

Azula pressed the blade deeper against her hostage's throat. "Just try me."

The Princess and the leader stared each other down.

Jet eyed his foes, who were slipping into battle stances.

The moment was tense.

Then – to everyone's amazement – the lead Sandbender began laughing. Hysterically. "You got moxie, kid!"

Azula was wary. "What is this trickery?"

The Leader motioned with his hands for his men to stand down. "Out here in the dunes, nothing matters except pure gumption. The will to do whatever it takes to survive. You got that will, kid. We could use someone like you …"

Azula pressed the knife closely to the hostage's throat.

The Leader motioned. "What say you and I talk in private?"

.

.

.

Night settled on the dunes. The Sandbenders had several roaring fires in the desert and their tribe gathered around them in clusters. The Leader had commanded Azula sit next to him and they chowed on cooked vegetables. The Leader was suddenly delighted as a twig with something burning was passed around. "Ah, the main course!"

He passed it to Azula. It was fried lizard. "I'll pass …"

The Leader stared down at her in disbelief. "You dishonor us by not eating the Sacred-Fried-Desert-Iguana-Bird-of-the-Desert? And after we spared your lives?" A dark shadow crossed his eyes. "An insult that we cannot allow any mortal to live for?"

Azula stared nonchalantly. "Yes."

The Leader's anger grew … and then he broke into laughter as he clapped one of his comrades on the back. "I love this kid!" He then chowed into the fried lizard with a ravenous hunger that reminded the Princess of a certain disgusting Water Peasant friend of the Avatar's.

Jet was out on the dunes playing a ballgame with several of the Sandbenders' children. He returned to the campfire sweaty and laughing. "You have got to join the next game," he cheered, looking down at the Princess.

Azula looked at the children playing. "Sandball? Really? I don't get it."

"It's simple. Look, I'll teach you the rules. You just try to get the ball from the other team and throw it through one of those hoops."

Azula was very confused. "And what is the purpose of getting it through a hoop?"

"… Your team scores a point?"

"So … do we have to reach a certain level of points or is the game to the death?" She was completely serious with every word she uttered.

"What? No, it's for fun!"

"Does the winner at least get celebrated while the losers spend the remainder of their days in utter shame and humiliation?"

"Where did you come from?" Jet exclaimed, before turning back to the game. Azula watched as Jet joyfully leaped back into the game, bonding instantly with the children. Despite herself, she felt a twinge of jealousy for how quickly the children took to Jet. He didn't even have to threaten them or humiliate them into subservience or anything! She angrily took the fried lizard and tore into it as she watched.

.

.

.

Azula entered the private tent given to her by the Sandbenders. She dug through her bag and pulled out a small mirror. She sighed, fixing up her bangs, when she heard a voice.

"Azula … you always did have such beautiful hair …"

Azula stared down at the handheld mirror. Instead of her own reflection, Ursa's form had taken shape in its reflective surface.

Azula scoffed. "Mother … I was wondering when you would show up …"

"I am always watching over you, Azula."

"Why? To keep me in line?" Her voice turned deadly. "To make sure I never do what I did again?"

"You were only a child, Azula. You couldn't possibly have known -."

"Then why did you say what you said, hmmm? Admit it, Mother. As you did that day. You think I'm a monster …"

"I apologize, Azula. I never realized my words would have such an impact on you. You were such a little girl … you could never in a million years have foreseen such consequences. I should have tried harder with you …"

The Princess rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Yes. You should have. But it is too late for that now, isn't it Mother? After all, I am a monster. I recognize what I am. You were right after all."

"No Azula. Things don't have to be that way … you can change, as Zuko did -."

"Do not compare me to Zuko, Mother. Do not!"

"You could leave all this war behind … maybe settle down somewhere and live in peace. Fall in love. That young man you're traveling with seems to have an interest in you …"

Azula glanced over her shoulder at the flap of her tent, before turning back to her mother. But Ursa was gone. In her frustration, Azula hurled the mirror across her tent.

.

.

.

Azula sat on a sand dune that night, alone and staring up at the sky. What did her mother know? The woman never knew Azula. She never made any attempt to. All her time and focus was upon Zuko. Never for her.

"Mind if I join you? The desert air helps clear my head." Jet was standing over her, smiling down at her.

Azula shrugged. "It's fine. I was just leaving."

"No need." Jet firmly placed his hand on her shoulder and he flopped himself down onto the sand, his hands behind his head, a piece of tumbleweed in his mouth. "The stars seem so much bigger and brighter out here in the desert. The moon too. Usually you can't see them all that well in the woods with all the trees.

"What are you on about?" the Princess sneered.

"This place. It's so serene."

Azula was deadpan. "It's a desert."

"Yeah," Jet smiled. "It's peaceful. Not like in the woods where I had to be on constant alert for Fire Nation caravans. And be responsible for nearly a dozen other kids."

Azula folded her arms. "Why were you attacking Fire Nation caravans?"

Jet sighed. "I made it my life's mission to do anything I could to attack the Fire Nation. No matter how insignificant."

"And why would you do that?"

Jet leaned up on his arm. "Where have you been? There's been a war for the past hundred years!"

"I am aware!" she shot back.

Jet stared at her, pondering his next words. He allowed himself to fall onto his back and stare up at the sky. "The Fire Nation killed my parents when I was little boy."

Whatever he was going to say next, Azula hadn't expected this.

Jet continued. "Instead of going to an orphanage, I skipped town. I vowed that whatever I did, I would fight the Fire Nation. Even if I couldn't make a difference. I would do whatever it took to avenge my parents."

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of the gentle desert breeze and the croaking of the desert lizards. Jet leaned up to look at Azula, who was staring ahead at a dune, her lips pursed. Shrugging, Jet lay back down, staring at the sky.

"I'm sorry …"

Jet leaned up again. "S'cuse me?"

Azula hugged her knees. "You heard me. Don't make me say it again. About your parents, at any rate."

"Meh, don't sweat it. It's not like you killed them. I've moved on from it anyway. I did my part, helped the Avatar … now he's gotta do his part …"

"I lost a mother too …"

Jet hadn't been expecting this. "Huh?"

Azula was staring ahead at the dunes. She was speaking, but it was more to herself. "From the time I was a small child. My mother practically disowned me … she thought I was a monster … Imagine that … a five-year old child, hearing those words come from her mother's mouth …"

Jet paused. "If it's any consolation, I don't think you're a monster …"

"She was right," Azula finally admitted. "I've done terrible things to a lot of people. I'm still doing terrible things …"

She felt Jet's hand on her shoulder. "Then you're not alone. Do you know I almost flooded an entire Fire Nation village? Almost killed dozens of innocents – even children. As if that would have brought my parents back …"

Azula's hand found Jet's on her shoulder. She squeezed it. The light of the moon and the stars shone down on them. Jet stared into those gold eyes and leaned in …

"So, do we kiss now, or what?" Azula blurted out. Jet blinked. "Sorry," she admitted, looking away. "I was never too good at any of this flirting nonsense …"

"Is that what you were doing?" Jet laughed. His hand found Azula's cheek and he leaned in. Their lips met.

Azula suddenly broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked.

Azula stood up, looking away. "This … this is wrong. I shouldn't be out here …"

"Didn't feel wrong to me …"

"If my father found out …"

Jet stood up. "Because I'm a peasant, right? Or a savage? You keep calling me that."

Azula couldn't face him. "I'm sorry …"

Jet nodded, his anger boiling over. "No, I totally get it. No need to explain. I'm not worthy of you. Got it."

He turned to leave.

Azula's hand grabbed his wrist and she pulled him back to her, crashing her lips against his. Jet blinked stupidly, utterly confused by this girl. Azula looked up at him, before smacking him across the face with an open palm.

"Ow, what was that for!" he yelled, holding his cheek.

"That's for making me … making me … blast it, making me feel this way!" She stormed off towards her tent.

Jet smirked.

.

.

.

Jet was kicked awake in his tent. "Ow," he snarled, sitting up to rub his sore leg.

Azula was in his tent, standing over him. "Wake up, dumb-dumb. We're leaving. The Sandbenders are taking us back to the Earth Kingdom."

"Wait what? What about the Library? What about Wan Shi Tong?"

A small smile was playing on Azula's face. "I've had some second thoughts. Even if we did find him, I'm not a bender. And you're about as useful as a sack of lard."

"Gee, thanks."

"In any event, I will find an alternative route to what I want."

"And what is it you want?"

Azula curled her fingers around Jet's collar and dragged him to his feet so that they were eye level. "You're coming with me. You are going to take me out on a proper date once we get back to the Earth Kingdom."

"A date?"

"You kissed me. You don't get to kiss me and not take me out. Pick someplace nice. And expensive."

"I'm broke!"

"That's your problem." She bared her teeth. "You will take me out on a date. Or I can make the rest of your life very, dreadfully, unbearably miserable. Your choice."

"Only you would threaten someone to go out with you."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Get your things ready, lover-boy. The Sandbenders are taking us back to town."

.

.

.

The Sandbenders ran their caravan along the desert dunes. Azula and Jet sat on the side of their cart. Azula was gripping his hand tightly. Jet was staring ahead with mixed feelings. He liked the girl, but she might be a tad bit too crazy for him. And clingy. What did he get himself into?

.

.

.

The Sandbenders had taken them out of the Si Wong Desert to the outskirts of an Earth Kingdom village. Azula waved goodbye to them as they disappeared into the distance.

"Thanks for not killing us!" the Leader shouted over his shoulder as he vanished into a tiny dot.

"Now for you," Azula whirled around to face the Freedom Fighter. "Tonight. Meet me in the village square at eight o'clock sharp. Wear something nice."

"Where are you going?" Jet asked.

Azula was dumbfounded. "I have to get ready for our date, dumb-dumb. What, you thought I was going to go like this?" She turned and practically skipped off.

Jet scratched his head. Sure, maybe he liked the girl. Maybe they could be a couple.

Or maybe she would impale his head on a mantle.

.

.

.

Jet stood in the town square in his normal clothes, his hair still unkempt. He had picked up a bouquet of flowers and he idled in the square.

He looked up at the stars. She was running late.

He sighed, ready to pack things in and be on his merry way when he heard that sinister voice. "There you are. Are those for me?"

Jet turned, and his mouth dropped. Azula had changed out of her normal warrior clothes and had let loose. She wore an Earth Kingdom dress with a slit which Jet noticed accentuated her curves and revealed her belly. She wore her hair down, with subtle curls.

"Are you going to ogle, or are you going to give me flowers?" Her hands were on her hips. His mouth still open, Jet handed her the flowers. She sniffed them. "Meh, not much for the scent, but it's a start," she said. She wrapped her arm around Jet's, and their fingers interlocked. "So what did you have in mind for our date?" she asked.

"Uh …"

"Don't tell me you didn't plan our date?"

"Hey, you're the idea guy … er, gal!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's just find the nearest restaurant."

.

.

.

Azula and Jet sat across from each other, eating dinner. Something was nagging Jet. "Why did you decide to cancel your trip to the Library?"

Azula looked up at him. "I don't know … I think I realized that maybe, just maybe, there might be other things in this world out there for me. Besides power and authority." She looked down at her bowl. "For so long, I believed that my Father genuinely cared for me. He drove me to be the best. It didn't matter what my mother thought of me, so long as Father loved me." She looked up and Jet was surprised to see a tear form in her eye. "I have disappointed my Father, but perhaps that is for the best. Maybe I'm just tired of fighting and trying to be perfect and live up to his ridiculous standards …"

Jet gently took her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb. "It's okay to not be perfect, Azula. Heck, I'm the farthest thing from it …"

Azula cracked a small smile.

"Ah! A smile! Who knew you had it in it you?"

Azula averted her eyes down again. "You always say things like that to me …"

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at him again, deep into his eyes. There was a sadness in her expression. "Is that really the impression I have given you? That I'm incapable of feeling sadness? Or happiness?"

"I'm sorry," Jet answered. "But I think I get you a little better now. You use fear and intimidation and act like you don't care in order to set up walls. You're afraid of letting anyone in because …"

"… because of my mother," she replied.

"Right," Jet agreed.

Azula bit her lip. "But there's a bit more to it than that, I'm afraid. There's a reason my Mother thinks I'm a monster. Something I did when I was little …"

Jet cut her off. "I'm not worried about your past. I've done a lot wrong too. Your past doesn't define your present or future."

Azula smiled. A genuine one for once. She caressed his hand lovingly for the first time.

.

.

.

Jet and Azula finished their date at the outskirts of town, near the border of the woods. They were alone here in this isolated section.

"… and you really said that to him?" Jet was flabbergasted. "Wow, you really are terrible at flirting!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "I was only making the point that Chan's outfit was very sharp. I thought it was quite witty!" She narrowed her eyes. "And what about you? Any girls in your past?"

"Well … there was one who I was kinda into. A Waterbender named Katara."

Azula stopped short. "Repeat that name."

"Katara. Yeah, I ran into her in the woods with her brother."

"Did her brother's eating habits terrify you beyond all reason?"

"Without a doubt," Jet laughed. "And they were with the Avatar."

Azula's fists were clenched so tight, her well-manicured fingernails were digging into her skin. "That filthy Water Peasant," she hissed.

"Azula are you okay?" Jet was quite concerned.

"Tell me," Azula asked, anger rising in her voice. "Did that Water Peasant do this?" She suddenly grabbed Jet's face with both hands and gave him a passionate kiss. Jet's eyes opened wide, before he closed them. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, kissing her back before they separated.

"No," Jet replied. "We never even kissed or anything."

"Ha! I knew it! One thing I'll have over her for the rest of time!"

"You sound like you kinda know her," Jet said. "And you also sound highly jealous."

A dangerous look crossed Azula's eyes. "Oh, you have no idea!"

Jet laughed. "Hey, it's okay. I get it. 'Chan' kinda made me a little bit jealous too." Jet sighed. "Look, I'll level with you. I never really had a girlfriend either. This is all new to me."

"So you admit it. I am your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Jet answered after a moment. "Yeah I guess so."

"So we're official." Azula concealed her excitement under apathy. "Fine. Then hold my hand." She extended her arm.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to kiss you again," Jet answered honestly. Azula was pleased to see a little bit of embarrassment.

"Have it your way," she teased, before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Princess? Princess Azula!"

The voice rang out from the woods. A man's voice. Azula broke the kiss with Jet and looked into the woods to see Captain Shao emerge from the woods with several Imperial Firebenders.

Jet stood in front of Azula protectively. "Watch out, Azula! They're Fire Nation!"

Azula stepped out from behind the Freedom Fighter. "It's alright, Jet." She turned to the Fire Nation official. "Captain – what are you doing here? I gave you strict instructions that I was to go on my own!"

"We've been tailing you," Captain Shao replied. "Under orders of the Fire Lord."

Jet was horribly confused at first. Now, the horrible reality was sinking in. "No …"

Azula's hands were on her hips. "Why would Lu Ten order you to tail me?"

"Whether you believe it or not, the Fire Lord does have your best interest at heart. You are family. He has requested we bring you home. He will consider your request to restore your Firebending."

This was horribly tempting. But could it be too good to be true? "And Father?"

"Your Father wishes for you to return as well. He admits he was wrong. The Fire Nation needs you."

Azula locked her arms with Jet. "Sorry, fellas. But I'm having too much fun with my boyfriend here. Oh yes, be sure you run along and tell Father that his little girl has a boyfriend."

Jet was staring at Azula with horror. "You're Fire Nation …"

Azula looked up at him, confused. "What?"

Jet wrenched his arm out from hers. "You're Fire Nation!"

"And what does that matter?"

Jet was seething. "The Fire Nation took away everything from me! You murdered my parents!"

Azula shook her head. "I didn't -."

Jet took a step back. "I can't believe I trusted you! Was this part of your plan! Seduce me and I would tell you all about Aang and his next moves?"

"Jet … let me explain …" She took a step forward, pleading.

Jet held out his hand. "Not a step closer! I opened up to you like I never opened up to anyone else! You lied to me! You said you were Earth Kingdom!"

"Jet," Azula pleaded. She reached out and grabbed his hands imploringly. "It doesn't matter where I'm from. I want to be with you! I've grown to care for you! You must believe me!"

Jet wrenched his hands out from her grasp. "I'll never believe another thing you say. You people will say anything! You people are monsters!"

At that precise moment, Azula could feel her heart break. She looked away, eyes closed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

But no – she was the Princess. She would never allow an Earth Kingdomer to make her feel this way. When she opened her eyes, she was hiding her pain. She wore her anger as a mask to cover up the ache in her heart. "Go back to your friends, Jet," she said slowly. "You are right. I could never be with a low-class Earth peasant such as yourself. Leave me. And don't ever show your face around me again. Because next time I see you – I will kill you!"

Anger on his face, Jet backed away. When he reached the edge of the woods, he turned and ran.

Azula wanted nothing more than to chase after him, to convince him that he was wrong, that she was growing as a person, that she was seeing the world in a different way and to give her a chance.

But no – he was just like her mother. He said it. The damage was done. Of all the words he could have used, he chose the one that he knew would cause her the most pain.

Monster.

And he was right. He didn't know the half of it. Azula was a monster, she knew it deep down. After what she had done, she didn't deserve love.

Hiding her heartbreak, she regally addressed Shao and his team of soldiers. "Captain – I am quite ready to return to the Fire Nation. Send a messenger hawk and alert my Father to prepare for my return."

Captain Shao bowed low. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Azula spared one last glance in the direction Jet had vanished into … and followed the Captain the opposite way.

.

.

.

Fire Nation – Nine Years Ago

Nurse Omo was poisoning Ursa's mind against Azula. The nurse would have to go. Azula wondered how to go about it. She had driven the last few tutors away by scaring them with Firebending.

Somehow she didn't think it would work with Nurse Omo and besides, no matter what the others said, Azula did have a conscience, however small it was. She wouldn't harm the elderly nurse.

But how to get rid of her?

That was when she remembered that Father was personally inspecting the curriculum, checking her books and school bags.

That was when a devious idea formed.

That night, Nurse Omo would give Azula another one of their private lessons. Azula was sitting at the top of the tower with the nurse, reading the forbidden book – The Melting Pot. As Azula finished reading aloud, Nurse Omo smiled kindly.

"Well done, Princess. You've completed the third chapter. Do you understand what the author is telling you?"

Azula put on a fake smile. "Oh yes – Nurse Omo, could I ask a favor?"

"Yes, dear?"

The Princess bit her lip. "Could I borrow this book! I want to continue reading it in private."

"Now Princess, if you're caught with that book -."

"Please," she implored. "I'll be extra careful! It's just – I think the author is really getting through to me!" She grinned, showing her teeth in a cheesy smile.

Nurse Omo sighed. "You have to promise you will never let another living being see this book!"

"I promise!"

"I'm serious! I could be banished if your Father found out I was letting you read it!"

"I'll be super-extra careful! It's just – this book is opening my eyes to a whole new world!"

Nurse Omo mulled it over. This book could help the little girl see through the lies of her forefathers. Azula could very well be the one royal that could help put an end to this mad war.

"Very well," Nurse Omo agreed. "Only be sure to never show it."

"Thank you, Nurse Omo!" Azula took the book and slipped it into her bag.

.

.

.

Azula was sitting in her bedroom two days later when her Father appeared in her doorway. "Time for inspection," he grinned. He went over to her school bag and began going through the lesson plans and reading through Azula's gradebook. "Top marks in every subject! Yes, you are your father's daughter." Ozai did not hide his pride.

He turned, arms behind his back. "Azula, you continue to exceed my expectations. Only five years old and already reading at university level!" He lifted her bag and pulled out her books one by one, reading off the titles. "Advanced Arithmetic. Biology. Master Bending Arts. Azula, you are truly a star pupil."

One final volume slid out and onto the floor. Ozai picked it up. "I missed one." His eyes scanned the title. "But what is this?" He opened the book, reading through the table of contents. When he was finished, his face was white with rage.

"I think it is time to have a talk with your grandfather about the contents of your lessons."

.

.

.

Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa kneeled before the flaming throne of Fire Lord Azulon. Zuko and Azula also kneeled.

Azulon was thumbing through the book, his nose wrinkled in disgust. He turned to one of his guards. "Bring her. Immediately."

The door opened, and two Imperial Firebenders dragged a highly confused Nurse Omo into the throne room. They tossed her onto the floor between the Fire Lord and the Royal Family.

Trembling, Nurse Omo forced herself to her knees and stared up in awe at the Fire Lord.

Azulon held up the book. "Is this what you call teaching? Indoctrinating impressionable minds?"

Nurse Omo recognized the volume in his hand. She turned and looked at Azula, who stuck her tongue out at her.

Knowing she was caught, the nurse admitted "I recognize that book. Yes, I was having the Princess read from it."

Prince Ozai stood up, pacing before the throne. "You know the punishment for such things. Banishment!"

Nurse Omo nodded in resignation. "I will pack my things at once."

"No," came the voice from the throne. Everyone looked up to see a furious Fire Lord Azulon. "The contents of this book are treasonous. This … tutor … is guilty of treason and should receive the punishment for treason!"

Ozai smiled wickedly. "Death."

Azula felt her stomach heave. No, they couldn't! They wouldn't! This wasn't her plan!

Nurse Omo was horrified. "My Lord, I throw myself completely at your mercy. Please, forgive your servant!"

Fire Lord Azulon was unmoved. "There is no mercy for traitors."

Azula watched in horror as the guards lifted the nurse to her feet and began dragging her away. This wasn't her plan! She didn't want the nurse killed! Only removed for poisoning her mother's mind against her! Azula wrenched herself out her mother's grip and ran up to the nurse.

Nurse Omo stared down at Azula as the guards held her tight. "Azula … you promised …"

"I never meant for this!" She turned to Azulon. "Grandfather -."

Ozai silenced her. "That is enough, Azula."

Nurse Omo stared down at the little girl. "I tried to help you, Azula," she said sadly. "But you refuse to allow anyone in. Now you must live with the consequences of your actions."

And Azula watched in horror as Nurse Omo was led out the door for the last time.

.

.

.

Azula lay in bed, her pillow stained with tears. How could she have known what would happen? All she wanted was Nurse Omo out of her life, but not in this way! It was all her fault!

A shadow appeared in the bedroom door. Azula sat up to see who it was, wiping her eyes.

It was Ursa.

Ursa, who was absolutely livid.

"Are you happy with yourself, Azula?" Ursa asked.

"Mother, I -."

"You set that poor woman up. She's gone now, because of you."

Azula tried to hold back her tears. "I never meant -."

"Stop it. I've tried understanding you for so long and now, I think I finally do. I've watched you torment your brother, torment the staff and your tutors. I've even seen you hurt the turtle-ducks. My heart was trying to deny what my eyes and ears were telling me … and now, my heart can deny it no longer."

Ursa was close to the bed. Azula stared back into Ursa's angry eyes.

"I can think of no other word for you, Azula." It pained Ursa to say it, but she could no longer hold it in. "You are a monster …"

She turned and was gone.

Azula began calling out after her. "Mommy! No! I'm not a monster! It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Mommy!"

.

.

.

Present Day

The doors to the Fire Nation's throne room were flung open. Fire Lord Lu Ten sat on his throne, Ozai standing below him as his right-hand man. They watched the figure stride arrogantly through the colonnades of the chamber. Hair in a signature bun, face draped with two bangs. Black and gold battle armor. A look of insurmountable pride on her face. She kneeled down before the two men.

Ozai was surprised. "Daughter?"

"I am here, Father. And Fire Lord. I am ready to serve at your will once again."

Ozai grinned. "So you have returned?"

Azula looked up solemnly, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Yes. I have."

.

.

.


	18. The Beast

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Eighteen:

The Beast

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se Royal Palace – Morning – One Week Ago

Often was the time that General How would ponder how quickly the world could change. How seemingly overnight, regimes could rise or fall. Such was the situation now. The World Peace Coalition had the full allegiance of every major nation, city, tribe and village across the Four Nations. Yet the Coalition was anything but peaceful. Instead, it seemed to adopt the same oppressive attitudes of the Fire Lords of old, as though the Coalition itself had become an expression of the will of the Fire Lords.

It troubled him.

But General How went about his duties without complaint. He was loyal to the Earth King, and Keui seemed loyal to the Coalition. Lord Minister Kohta claimed to be ruling for the good of all.

"Claimed to."

But the nagging feelings did not go away.

Until all was confirmed with a messenger hawk about a week ago. In hastily scribbled writing, the note read: "If you wish to confirm that nagging feeling, meet us by the fountain in the Upper Ring this evening. They are watching the palace. Come alone."

General How felt as though his personal thoughts had been invaded. Was this all a prank? Or was someone trying to get him alone to ensnare him? After the coup last Spring, when the Dai Li turned on them all and when Lieutenant Sen showed his true colors, he had been ever so careful of trusting anyone.

But General How was loyal. He did trust the Earth King. He would never do anything to betray his trust. So the general did what he knew his position called him to do. He burned the letter.

.

.

.

"Next case please."

Lord Minister Kohta was sitting in the throne room, below the Earth King's throne. He had a look of smug self-satisfaction. Several Earth Kingdom soldiers stood at attention, holding spears and shields. General How stood in a corner serenely, hands behind his back, observing the proceedings.

There was a delegation of nobleman and noblewoman who were standing before the Lord Minister, defiance written all over their expressions.

"Your taxes are outrageous!" an older man was protesting. "The citizens in the Lower Ring can barely get by as it is!"

Kohta rested his hand on the arm of his chair, his fingers tapping on the wooden armrest. A large gaudy ring on his finger made an irritating tap, tap sound with each second.

"What you're proposing would cost the Lower Citizens a week's wage in taxes alone!" the Delegate went on.

Kohta simply smiled, continuing to tap his ring on the arm of his chair.

The leader of the delegates lowered his voice. "You have gone too far, Lord Minister." There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone when he used that title. The Delegate reached into the sleeve of his white robe and withdrew a scroll, allowing it to drop nearly to the ground. "Here is a list of signatures – all from the Upper Ring. Demanding your resignation."

Kohta silenced his tapping. He leaned forward. "My resignation?"

"Several high-ranking Earth Kingdom members of the Coalition have added their signatures. Chin Hue, Representative Uma Xiu, on and on it goes." The Lead Delegate tossed the list at Kohta's feet. Kohta glanced down at it, then back at the Delegates. He continued to simply smile.

"If you do not resign by the end of the day, my fellow Delegates and I will immediately draft up a vote to remove you from your position and abolish the office of Lord Minister."

Kohta quietly laughed in response. He resumed his tapping. "You will remove me? Just try it."

"We do not fear your idle threats," the Lead Delegate retorted, to nods and voicing of agreement from his fellows.

Kohta turned to a young aide at his side. "Produce for me Decree 11011 please."

The aide dropped open a roll of parchment and began reading it off for everyone in the room. "Decree 11011. In a state of emergency, the Lord Minister shall have sole rights over all parcels of land, the improvements herein and may at will seize such assets for the public good."

"Do you know that means?" Kohta inquired.

The Delegates mumbled amongst themselves, quite confused. "When was this order drafted?" the Lead Delegate asked.

"I signed it into law this morning."

"We didn't vote on it."

Kohta's grin only grew wider. "You seem to have forgotten Decree 10996 – the Lord Minister shall, by executive action, sign into law those decrees he perceives to be essential to the survival of the Coalition in a state of emergency."

"We are no longer in a state of emergency," the Lead Delegate growled. "Or have you forgotten that the war is over?"

"May I remind you that only a few weeks ago there were attacks on all four nations. The palace itself has only just completed its repairs. Attacks that came from within. From Long Feng and Lieutenant Sen. Do you believe they acted alone? Do you believe that we captured their fellow travelers?"

"When we pledged allegiance to the Coalition, we pledged allegiance to a republic!" The delegate shook his head. "We did not sign away our freedoms to a dictatorship!"

Kohta steepled his fingers. "The interesting thing about dictatorships … they usually do not come about by force. Usually they are voted into existence and your constituencies all ratified the Coalition's Constitution weeks ago. You'll find, if you had read our Constitution, that you signed up for everything I am doing and more."

The Delegate spat on the floor. "Then you can expect a revolution!"

"Again – just try it." Kohta leaned forward. He was pleasantly grinning from ear to ear in a way that made the delegates horribly uncomfortable. "I'll strip you of all you have. Everything. All your fine mansions, all your wonderful servants, all your fabulous silvers and golds and family heirlooms – because as of this morning – as of Decree 11011 – all of it belongs to me. Are you all ready to live on the streets? Are you all ready to form ragtag groups of farmers and metalsmiths to be soldiers and train them for combat? To experience the misery and bloodshed of war after the One Hundred Years War just ended? When the world wants peace and they see all of you training soldiers, threatening the established order? I'm prepared to wage endless war against every last one of you. Are you ready to wage that war? To have the world turn against you as you plunge it into another era of endless, needless bloodshed?"

The Delegates lowered their heads in silence. They had no response, no recourse.

Kohta licked his lips hungrily, before leaning back in his chair, resuming once again, his tapping. "I didn't think so. But it seems to me that perhaps you haven't yet come to the realization of just how needful the World Peace Coalition is." He turned to two Earth Kingdom guards standing at the door. "Take them to the Lake." He addressed the Delegates for the final time. "When you return, maybe you'll have a better appreciation of all I'm trying to accomplish here …"

General How watched as the guards led the delegates away. Kohta had mentioned "a Lake?" But he couldn't be taking them to Lake Laogai, could he? The Dai Li's whole brainwashing operation went down with Long Feng's defeat.

Didn't it?

General How backed into the shadows and vanished from sight. He would follow the guards. He would get to the bottom of this once and for all.

Meanwhile, Lord Minister Kohta leaned forward and picked up the list of names that had been thrown at his feet by the Lead Delegate. He read off the names and chuckled, before addressing his aide. "It would seem that Representatives Chin Hue and Uma Xiu should also take a leave of absence to the Lake. After all, they must be so overworked with signing these petitions that they could do with a vacation. In fact," he continued, his eyes scanning the rest of the names on the list. "I think everyone on this list should take a vacation, wouldn't you agree?"

The aide had no choice but to grin and nod through his teeth in abject terror.

.

.

.

General How tailed the Earth King guards. The delegates had bindings of rock placed around their wrists and feet. How's hunch had indeed been correct. They were being taken to Lake Laogai. An invisible door opened in the ground, and the delegates were ushered underground, below the lake.

How waited for the last possible second and slinked through the closing door. He followed at a distance. He saw chambers full of branwashed people.

And the Dai Li. The Dai Li were back in operation, but this time, it appeared they were working for Kohta. Long Feng was old news as far as they were concerned.

He followed the group into a large chamber. Each member of the delegate was forced into a chair. Devices were placed over their heads. Little needle-like pincers made of rock forced their eyelids open.

The Dai Li stood there, arms behind their back, as a lantern began circling the room.

And within minutes, each protesting member of the Delegation had had a complete and total change of mind. They had nothing but admiration for the Coalition and shame for their actions in trying to oust Lord Minister Kohta.

They had won the victory over themselves. They loved Big Brother.

With a grim look, General How turned and vanished into the shadows.

.

.

.

Night had settled on the walled city. In one sector, the lights were completely dimmed. The only sound came from the gentle cascades of water from a lonely fountain. The very fountain at which an incognito Fire Nation Prince once shared a gentle kiss with a nobleman's daughter.

General How had been waiting for the past hour, sitting on the edge of the fountain. He was growing more impatient by the second. Finally, he snarled and pushed himself to his feet. "Well this was a waste of a perfectly good evening …"

"General. Excuse our tardiness …" The voice rang out from the darkness.

General How looked in all directions. "Who's there?" With a punch of his fist, a mound of earth levitated, and he prepared to smash it against the first thing that moved. "I got your letter," he announced. "Conspiring against the Coalition is treason! I ought to haul you all in right now!"

"Treason do you call it? Or is the real treason serving the Coalition any longer? You saw with your own eyes today, General How. In your heart, you know the answer …"

"Show yourself – or I'll smash you to bits!"

A figure emerged from the shadows. General How cocked back his arm, prepared to flatten anything that threatened him.

But the figure was not what he was expecting. It was a woman. A woman wearing a fox-like mask and expensive furs.

General How tossed the rock aside. "Who are you?"

Merilina simply smiled. "An ally. A very powerful one. I can offer you what you want …"

"And what do I want?"

"To return to the status quo. Kohta gone."

"And how can you do that?"

"They say the world is truly run behind the scenes by a shadow government. A court. The Court of Many Faces."

"A myth," How spat. "An urban legend."

"But all legends do have a basis in fact …"

How turned away. "I've heard talk among the lower ranking soldiers. Some believe this 'Court' is real and is the true power behind the Coalition. If it's real, why should I trust you?"

Merilina folded her arms. "Its name – the Court of Many Faces. We all have different faces, have we not General How? Your public face is one of complete and total loyalty to the Coalition and the Lord Minister. Your private face, however, is different. Yes, you wear a different face in private. You no longer believe in the so-called ideals of the Coalition. You wish to see Kohta removed from power, no matter what your public face says."

How was becoming impatient. "Is there a point to this?"

"I wear different faces as well. To the Court, I am their leader. Well pleased with the course current events have taken. Well pleased with the Coalition. My private face, however, is a different matter."

"And what is your private face?"

Merilina smirked. "You know the old adage. 'To defeat the opposition, lead it yourself …'"

How mulled her words over. "So … you lead this so-called court. Yet secretly, you hate it? I'm confused."

"The Court believes itself to be above all authority. Above the Spirit World. Above the Avatar. Even above Yama. It has become arrogant and sees itself with the divine right to guide history. It has become a force for great evil, not good. And so, I have led the Court. Led it through its every victory, even to the sealing away of the Avatar and the enthronement of the Coalition. Now, it is time for me to show the Court my true face."

"And how do you propose that?"

"We have a plan."

"We?"

Two men emerged from the shadows. How recognized them as two of the Liberators of Ba Sing Se. Jeong Jeong. And Piandao.

Merilina smiled beneath her fox mask. "The Court controls the Order of the White Lotus, of course. But there are those in the White Lotus who know of the Court's existence. Who have been aiding me in undermining the Court in its fullest aims."

She pressed a lotus tile into How's hand. The General looked down. The tile had a picture of a white lotus. He flipped it, allowing the tails-side to land upright in his palm. On this side of the coin there was an image of what appeared to be a large, centipede-like creature. He looked up at Merilina. "Is this -?"

Merilina closed his fingers around the tile. "As I said … I specialize in wearing many faces. And the Court, in its arrogance, believes it controls the White Lotus Order. But in reality, it is the White Lotus who has infiltrated the Court, guiding its principles to its own detriment." Merilina stepped back, flashing a lapel on her furs. On it was a pin … a pin with the symbol of the White Lotus.

General How looked up at her in amazement, then at the two men standing behind her. "You said you have a plan?"

Piandao smiled as he rested the tip of his sheathed sword on the ground. "Yes. The Avatar is learning to re-master the elements. But we may not even need him this time. His friends are here."

Jeong Jeong scoffed. "Whatever little help they may be."

"They will be of help," Merilina insisted. "We have baited the Court out into the open. We know who their men are. And Kohta … he is an evil all unto his own. But soon … his evil will be put to rest. So what say you, General How? Will you help us take down the Court and its Coalition?"

.

.

.

White Lotus Headquarters – Present Day – Morning

"Rise and shine Snoozles!" Toph jumped onto Sokka's bedding, playfully punching him in the arms. Sokka, still fast asleep, wrapped his arms around the blind Earthbender, pulling her in close to him.

"Oh Suki … you're so warm!"

Toph blushed before a sadistic idea formed in her mind. She breathed into his ear. "Sokka … the Coalition passed a new law. You – and only you – must remain on a vegetarian diet for the rest of your life and into all of your next lives."

Sokka sprung awake at this, shooting upright in the bed, his eyes wide with murder. "WHAT?! I'LL KILL THEM!" He looked down at Toph, sitting in his bed giggling. He slowly lowered his boomerang. "You should never tease a man about those kinds of things, Toph." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and began tying his hair back up into his signature wolf tail. He began pulling his boots on. "I mean, I'm the Comedy Guy and all, but even I know there are some things that are just off limits. Honestly, you could kill a man by telling him such things."

Toph's grin was growing wider by the second.

"Speaking of killing, Jeong Jeong is ready to kill you."

Sokka stopped. "What? Why?"

"Because the meeting started a half hour ago and Katara and Zuko insisted that it not start without you. Katara suggested you were probably outside practicing your training. When he finds out you were still in bed -."

Sokka's eyes widened in horror. "Gah! Masters Jeong Jeong and Piandao! I'm soooo sorry!" He ran out of the room, nearly tripping over himself as he struggled to pull on his second boot.

Toph chuckled. She was blind, but she could still sense what kind of clothes a person was wearing. Sokka had been so worked up by her vegetarian joke that he had forgotten to put on his pants …

.

.

.

The serenity of the White Lotus hideout's living room was interrupted as Sokka came barreling into it. "Masters! Forgive me! I was outside training with my sword! I didn't realize the meeting had started!"

He stopped as he looked around. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors were standing there ogling him. The Mechanist and Teo were chuckling. "This is a side of him I'd like to see more of," Ty Lee joked, earning her a gentle jab in the shoulder from Suki.

Jeong Jeong was in the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea. "The meeting does not begin for another hour. Perhaps you can use that time to find an adequate pair of pants?"

Sokka looked down and realized he was standing there in his boots … and underwear. And the meeting didn't begin for another hour. He clenched his fist. Grrr, Toph!

The Swampbenders were hanging out near a corner, lounging around. Tho pointed at him. "Lookie there, Due … the young'n from the South is dressin' like us. Reckon he's fixin' to join the tribe?"

Huu walked over, clapping Sokka on the back. "Clothes are only an illusion," he announced. "I think the boy has the right idea."

Sokka held up a finger. "Hold that thought while I kill Toph."

Suddenly, a rocky pillar sprang up from the ground. Toph was in the doorway, and she had erected a statue of Sokka in his underwear. "This'll be a good memorial statue, Sokka. We can stick it right in the center of Ba Sing Se. All the world can come see Sokka, Chief of the Underpants Tribe!"

Sokka observed the statue, rubbing his chin. "You know, you have a real knack for getting my wrong side."

.

.

.

An hour later the meeting was in full force. The plan would be explained. Everyone had a key role. With any luck, by the day's end, Kohta would have been defeated and the Coalition exposed for what it was.

Jeong Jeong and Piandao stood in front of a series of charts. "General How and the rest of the Council of Five are on standby. When they receive word, they will turn on the Dai Li and the Earthbenders loyal to Kohta." Piandao flipped a page.

"Outside the palace, Huu and the Swampbenders will keep any further soldiers out. The Mechanist and Teo had retroffited one of the vehicles we utilized in the Invasion during the Eclipse. They'll be on standby in case we need to make a quick getaway. Inside the palace, we'll split our forces. Team A will find and free the Earth King. Team B will arrest Kohta."

Nav Sing spat on the floor. "No arrest. The Beast is mine."

"And what about Lu Ten and the Fire Nation?" asked Zuko.

Piandao nodded. "They will remain an ancillary threat, but the true heart of their power will have been removed. Once Kohta and the Coalition are taken down, we will gather our full strength and march on the Fire Nation."

"You haven't fought Lu Ten," Zuko replied. "His power is in a whole other league. And if Kohta is the Beast, he probably outclasses him by a factor of ten to one."

"Not if we take Kohta by surprise and take him down. That's one thing we have in our favor. Surprise."

"Even if we take down Kohta by surprise, Lu Ten will still know we're coming. We won't get the jump on him if he knows his boss is gone."

Piandao agreed. "Yes. But by that time, the world will have seen how they have been misled. They will side with us and defeat the Fire Nation once and for all. And hopefully, by that time, Aang will have learned how to bend the elements once again. And have mastered the Avatar State once more."

"Aang," Katara breathed. "This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this without him."

"Aang is useless to us right now," Jeong Jeong stated simply and coldly.

Katara stood up, fists balled. "Excuse me? How can you say that?" She looked around. No one else spoke up in Aang's defense. "Anyone? You all feel this way?" She shook her head. "I can't believe you all feel this way about your Avatar!"

"Katara," Sokka said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Jeong Jeong may be blunt, but you know he's right. Without his bending, Aang would only get in the way. Besides, he already helped us take down Ozai once. His whole life has been one endless battle and life-or-death situation after another. Frankly, the kid deserves to sit one battle out."

Katara rubbed her shoulder. "It still doesn't feel right." But Sokka's point made sense, no matter how much she disliked it. She protested no further.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Piandao asked.

Everyone nodded.

With that, Piandao unsheathed his sword and pointed to the ceiling. "Then this war finally ends today!"

.

.

.

Eastern Air Temple – Morning

Aang had barely slept. He spent the night tossing and turning. No matter what, he couldn't get comfortable. Sure, this bedroom in the temple reminded him of his old bedroom down at the Southern Air Temple. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was making him fidgety.

Though he did have a hunch.

His mind kept replaying the scene from the other night. He should not have spied on Seizon's private time, he knew it was wrong. But part of him couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. And he had bonded so well with Appa … Aang had hoped that he and Seizon could become friends the way he had with Zuko. Heck, anyone that Appa liked was okay in his book. But Seizon had taken it personally and refused to even be in Aang's presence anymore. He would sit out Aang's lessons with Brother Truth.

So far, Brother Truth had not yet taught Aang any formal Air techniques, not that Aang could bend anyway. Instead, Brother Truth had delved further into the history of the Air Nomads and their philosophies. Truth had argued that for Aang to truly grasp any bending technique, he had to grasp the philosophy behind it. That made sense to Aang, but he truly wished that they could hurry the lessons up and especially find a way to restore Aang's bending. Time was running out before Yama would destroy the earth.

Aang sat up in his bed. The sun was well above the horizon. Oh cripes! He was already running late for his next lesson with Brother Truth! Mentally kicking himself, he threw his yellow and orange overshirt and pants and boots on with haste. He grabbed his staff which was leaning against the wall. "Come on, Momo!"

He tore out the door. Momo stretched and was ready to follow him, when the little lemur saw a naughty cricket-bee hop out the door down the opposite direction. The little lemur's short attention span got the best of him and he hopped down the opposite way, chasing after the tiny bug.

.

.

.

Aang was panting when he arrived at the balcony where Brother Truth had been giving him his lessons. The High Prophet was sitting cross-legged, smiling kindly, a steaming cup of tea next to him. Seizon was standing above him, and apparently had been arguing something. Seizon took one look at Aang from behind his mask and simply walked away. Aang wanted to reach out, to apologize again, but Brother Truth gestured for Aang to join him instead.

The monk kneeled down next to the prophet, who offered him a cup of something. Aang took a whiff from the cup and instantly knew what it was. "Onion-banana juice!"

"Yes," Brother Truth replied. "One of Guru Pathik's favorite concoctions. It helps open up blockages to your chi. You will need it in the coming days if you are to regain a connection to the Avatar Spirit."

Aang downed the concoction in one gulp and proffered the empty cup to his teacher. "Could I have a second helping?"

"Easy does it," Brother Truth chuckled, but he filled Aang's cup all the same. He watched curiously as Aang downed the second helping and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, a look of contentment on his face.

"So what will you do once this is all over?" Brother Truth asked.

Aang, who was in the middle of licking his cup clean, stopped and grinned cheesily. "What do you mean?"

"Well … once you have defeated the Beast and Lu Ten, and restored order to the world … your life will be your own again. Well, to whatever extent that an Avatar's life could be their own …"

Aang scratched his chin. "I don't know … I never gave it much thought." He stared at the horizon. In his mind, he could see Katara's face beaming down on him. "Well I have a girlfriend! We haven't really had a chance to go out on many dates. So I think I'd probably give that a whirl."

"Yes. True love. One of life's greatest blessings. I never knew true love in my life, though I have witnessed it. I was once best man to my best friend! I could see the true love he had for his wife! It is a very special thing, Aang. Hold on to it, if you can."

"I intend to."

"What else will you do?"

Aang thought for a second. "Well … before this whole Lu Ten and Coalition business started, I was searching the Four Nations. Looking for any clue as to whether there were any surviving Air Nomads …"

"Will you continue your search?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Brother Truth sighed. "No. No I am afraid not. But my greater fear is that your search may turn up empty."

"I fear that too. But I have to keep holding on to hope, even if it seems hopeless. I heard someone once say that hope is something we give to ourselves."

"A wise sentiment and one that I agree with wholeheartedly. But … suppose there were another way …"

Aang cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Avatar Aang … I have long advised you against using Energybending to take away the bending of others. And I still advise you against it. It is such a despicable act and it has an addicting effect. The power is intoxicating. But the opposite action is liberating. To give bending to someone who desires it, that does no harm to your soul. Quite the opposite in fact."

Aang looked down at the empty dregs in his cup. "So … you're saying I could use Energybending … to give Airbending to someone. And bring the Air Nomads back like that?"

"I'm not saying with certainty it could work. But it is an option on the table for your consideration."

Aang was mulling it over. "I don't know … it seems so … artificial …"

Brother Truth nodded. "It is. But it may be the only option on the table. For the world's sake. For the Avatar's. You know the Avatar Cycle. The Avatar is reborn to a member of the next nation in the Cycle. Water. Then Earth. Fire. And finally Air once again. But what happens when the future Avatar from the Fire Nation dies? The Avatar Spirit will not have an Air Nomad to reincarnate into. It will cease to exist. And with it, the world will no longer be able to balance with the Spirit World."

Aang nodded grimly. "I had always hoped that somehow the Spirit World would intervene. That there would be a miracle and some random Earth Kingdomer or something would have Airbender blood somewhere in their ancestry. That somehow an Airbender could be born still, even if I couldn't find any surviving Air Nomads."

Brother Truth looked at Aang sadly. "I too have held out hope. I have studied the scrolls of the Air Nomads, journeyed to their temples. I attempted to even keep their teachings alive in some small measure by teaching them to Seizon … but my attempts will be futile if they are allowed to vanish. Just please … consider my words … even if you choose against it, I will honor your request. But I ask that you do take the time to consider it. Studying the Air Nomads was my life … I have no wish to see my efforts to keep their culture – your culture – alive go to waste."

"I appreciate that," Aang answered. "And I will think it over, I promise."

"Good. Now, for our next lesson."

.

Up above, Seizon watched from a window, witnessing his mentor and the Avatar continue their bonding. He turned away in disgust.

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Royal Palace – Afternoon

General How was sitting down to lunch. He placed his tray down at the table in front of him and prepared to open a napkin which was neatly folded in his place. As he opened it, a small item dropped into his lap from the napkin. He looked down at it.

It was a lotus tile. A White Lotus tile.

The signal was given.

.

.

.

Across the Royal Palace, the coup was carried out with greater efficiency than Azula's. Earth Kingdom guards were suddenly snatched up into the roof.

Several Dai Li agents were roaming the halls of the palace, their hands in their sleeves, when rocky bindings shot out of the shadows, pulling them into various rooms.

Other Dai Li and Earth Guards were pulled into the ceilings or pulled by invisible hands underground.

Within moments, the palace was emptied of guards and Dai Li.

.

.

.

Outside, it was Huu's turn. He surrounded himself with a mass of seaweed which took shape in the form of a giant seaweed monster. He stood guard outside the doors of the palace, preventing anyone else from getting in.

.

.

.

General How and General Sung opened a private entrance from beneath the palace's sewers. They helped each member of Team Avatar up one at a time.

Sokka was gasping. "If I never have to schlep through sludge again, it'll be too soon."

The generals helped the remainder of the group up into the palace. The group consisted of Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. "Okay, what next?" Zuko asked, turning to Sokka.

"We go after the Earth King. If I remember correctly, his chambers should be around that bend over there." Sokka pointed.

General How rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Wrong way, Sokka."

Sokka turned and pointed in the opposite direction. "That way. Now I remember!"

.

Earth King Keui sat silently napping in an armchair now that Kohta had officially put him under house arrest. Bosco lay snoozing at his feet. He woke with a start when the door to his room was kicked clean off its hinges.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion – oh!" He fixed his spectacles and squinted his eyes to see Toph, Zuko, Sokka and Katara along with the Kyoshi Warriors. "A reunion!" he exclaimed. "How exciting, right Bosco?"

"Save the cheers," Toph replied. "We're getting you out of here, Kingy."

"And Bosco too?"

"Bosco too," Toph rolled her eyes.

"But what about Kohta?"

"He has no idea what's happening," Sokka replied. "Trust me – he's not gonna know what hit him!"

.

.

.

"I demand a full update," Kohta was raging from the throne room. "Where have all my Dai Li gone? Why are they not answering my request for a meeting?"

His aide was terrified. Kohta's rage knew no limits.

"I have no idea, sir. Should I call one of the Generals?"

"Forget it," Kohta spat. He turned, gathering his robes. "I will be in my quarters. Have the cook send up my lunch." He turned and strode arrogantly out of the throne room.

In the shadows, Nav Sing watched him. He unsheathed his blade. The Lord Minister – the Beast – would be alone in his room. This would be too perfect.

.

.

.

Team Avatar and the Kyoshi Warriors raced down the hallway, the Earth King and Bosco in tow. Zuko pointed ahead. "There's Jeong Jeong, Piandao and Bumi."

The three members of the White Lotus were in disguise as Earth Kingdom guards. Bumi's eyes fell upon Bosco and he giggled. "What is this amazing creature?" He grabbed Bosco's cheeks, pinching it. "What kind of bear is this?"

"Just a bear," Toph shrugged.

"An armadillo-bear?" Bumi asked.

"Nope. Just a bear."

Bumi stared.

Toph shrugged. "Hey, we found it weird too when we first heard it."

Bumi shrugged himself. "Meh, no matter. Perhaps if I breed this 'bear' with my Flopsy-Wopsy, some new wonderfully ferocious breed will develop!"

"Enough chit-chat," Zuko uttered. "There's General How!"

They gazed down the hallway to see what appeared to be a drunken General How stagger into view, his back to them. He turned … his mouth was gagged and his wrists bound.

Zuko clenched his fist. "They knew! The Coalition knew!"

"But who tipped them off?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"I believe it was me."

Jeong Jeong and Piandao's eyes widened. "Merilina …" Jeong Jeong breathed.

Merilina held a knife up to General How's throat.

Piandao shook his head. "We trusted you …"

"Did you not hear my speech to the good General the other night?" she mocked.

Jeong Jeong grit his teeth. "It appears you have shown your true face after all."

"Now drop your weapons," Merilina ordered. "Or I'll open the good General's jugular."

"You're outmatched," Zuko spat. "There's only one of you."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

A plume of smoke issued into the hallway. When it cleared, dozens of Imperial Firebenders stood before them. Led by the Red Oni.

Zuko shoved Sokka. "Go! Take the Earth King and find another way out of here."

"What about you?" Katara protested.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, staring at their red archenemy. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've fought this guy before, and I'll make sure this will be the last time."

"Zuko," Katara protested.

"Go!"

Merilina waved her knife in their direction. "Zuko is yours," she told the Red Oni. She motioned with her knife for the rest of the Firebenders to go after Zuko's friends. "Get the rest. I don't care if they survive."

The Firebenders flooded past Zuko towards the escaping Team Avatar, Kyoshi Warriors and White Lotus Members.

Zuko stood in the hallway, staring the Red Oni down.

.

.

.

Kohta entered his bedroom, sighing angrily. How did these intruders slip in? What were they doing? Were they here for the Earth King? To overthrow him? As if they could!

Outside Kohta's bedroom, Nav slinked from the shadows, dagger drawn. He would wait for the precise second where he could take the Beast by surprise.

And he would finally avenge his wife.

.

.

.

Eastern Air Temple – Afternoon

"Momo! Momo, where are you?!"

Aang had finished his daily lesson with Brother Truth and was now quite concerned with what mischief Momo had gotten up to. He wandered the halls of the temple aimlessly, looking for his pet.

"Momo?!" He sighed. "Come on, buddy! I have some yummy onion-banana-juice here for you!"

He was about to turn and investigate another wing of the library, when Momo suddenly popped up out of nowhere and flew straight for his face. Aang laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, buddy!"

Momo landed on his feet and was jumping up and down, pointing down the hallway. Aang cocked his head. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Momo grabbed the hem of Aang's pants and began tugging furiously, pointing again down the hall. "There's something you want to show me? Okay, buddy!"

Momo led Aang down the hall, and down a flight of stairs. Aang looked around. "I never realized this temple had a sublevel …"

Momo flew down into what appeared to be an old, abandoned hallway. There was a cell door. Aang knew that the Air Nomads didn't have prisons in their temples, but this door had been fused shut and fit with bars. Whoever built this prison cell, it had to have been done recently.

Momo stood outside the prison cell, jumping up and down. The little lemur was absolutely in a panic.

"What is it Momo? Oh!" He peered into the cell.

There, languishing in chains, laboring for breath, was Guru Pathik.

.

.

.

Nav lingered outside Kohta's room. He had to time this perfectly. He gently pushed the door open, ready to strike.

.

.

.

"Guru Pathik! What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

The guru struggled for breath. He had never been a burly man by any means, but his time in this prison had not been well to him. He was even bonier than usual and it appeared that he had been forced to live in his own filth.

"Aang …" he labored. " … Please …"

"I'm going to get you out of here," Aang replied. "Momo, help me find something to pry the door with …"

A shadow fell over Aang, and a sinking feeling filled his stomach.

"Do you know what the most crucial part of being a master illusionist is?" Brother Truth asked. "Misdirection."

.

.

.

Nav suddenly kicked open the door to Kohta's chambers. He was shocked to find a second person in there.

Kohta was on the floor.

He lay like a piece of petrified wood, his face frozen in an unsung scream. His cheeks and lips were pale, with a blue twinge.

As though the air had been pulled straight out of his lungs. He had been suffocated to death, his lungs seemingly crushed.

The person towering over Kohta's body whirled around.

Nav was rooted to the spot, shaken to his core.

.

.

.

"True power doesn't lie in might. It lies in deception."

Aang backed away from the High Prophet. His mind was racing in utter confusion.

.

.

.

Nav backed away from the second figure – Kohta's killer. A ray of light from the window shone on Kohta's killer.

It was a Prophet From the Sky. He wore the typical red and orange monk clothes of the prophets. But this time, this prophet had blue Airbending arrows tattooed on his head and hands …

.

.

.

"You see," Brother Truth continued. "Lu Ten gave me a gift. The last element I couldn't use Energybending to steal … as there were no other benders of that element left. Your element. And as Lu Ten gave your Airbending to me, so have I given it to my disciples."

.

.

.

With a cry of rage, Nav threw himself at this Prophet From the Sky, attempting to bury his knife into his chest. The prophet dodged and evaded. They circled, the Prophet's back to the door and Nav's back to the window.

The Prophet spun his arms, and pushed the palms of his hands outward at Nav.

Nav never had a chance to react.

A blast of wind erupted from the Prophet's hands.

And Nav was blasted out the top window of the palace with Airbending.

To his death.

.

.

.

Aang aimed the butt of his staff at Brother Truth's face angrily. "It's you! You're the Beast!"

"If that is the title you wish to give me … but I am so much more … I am a god …"

Aang backed away. "But … you were teaching me Airbending … why help me?"

"Because, contrary to Lu Ten's plans for you, we need not be enemies …" The Beast was walking towards Aang, who was backing away. Momo curled up into Aang's shirt. The Beast was taking step after step and for the first time, Aang could feel the absolute, impossible aura of evil emanating from this man.

Yes, the Beast no longer had to conceal it. His true nature was manifesting.

"I would never be allies with you!"

Brother Truth merely smiled. "But we were allies once! Or have you already forgotten?"

.

.

.

The Royal Palace of Ba Sing Se had erupted into utter chaos. Team Avatar, the White Lotus members and the Kyoshi Warriors raced through its corridors, the Earth King and Bosco in tow.

Behind them, a team of Imperial Firebenders charged, unleashing ferocious plumes of flame.

Ahead of them, more Firebenders appeared, boxing them in. Jeong Jeong, Piandao and Bumi lingered. "You," Jeong Jeong pointed at Sokka. "Lead them on. We will hold them off." Bumi ripped off his robes to reveal his ripped abs. Piandao gently drew his sword.

"Master Piandao …" Sokka protested.

Jeong Jeong would have none of it. "You are wasting time! Go!"

"The Earth King is the priority," Piandao answered. "Get him out of Ba Sing Se! Far way! Hurry!"

Toph kicked a hole into the side of the wall. "Don't have to tell me twice! This way!" she yelled, leading the rest of Team Avatar and the Kyoshi Warriors through the void. Sokka spared one last glance at the White Lotus members, before following his friends.

.

.

.

The Red Oni breathed deeply through his mask. Zuko was ready. "There's no more escaping," he said. "This time, you're going down!"

The Red Oni calmly drew his twin broadswords.

Zuko was the first to crack. He ran along the corridor, then jumped high into the air, kicking balls of flame at his foe. The Red Oni deflected the blasts with his swords as the Firebender landed behind him.

Zuko spun. A surge of fire erupted from the crown of his knuckles. The Red Oni somersaulted out of the way before thrusting one of his blades forward, driving it towards the boy's gut. Zuko leaped backwards. The whistling blades sliced the fabric from his tunic.

The Red Oni rose to his full height and spun his blades, driving Zuko back.

.

.

.

Toph plowed through another wall and led her group into another corridor. "Toph, do you have any idea where you're going?" Sokka asked.

"You're asking the blind girl for directions?" She pointed. "I can sense an emergency escape hatch down that exit … but it'll lead us back down into the sewers."

Sokka groaned.

"Hey, you wanted an exit. That's the closest one!"

The Team raced down the hall, the Kyoshi Warriors, the Earth King and Bosco in tow.

Their exit was blocked as several Prophets From the Sky appeared around a corner. Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's that Prophet guy's followers. He's on our side." He beamed.

Katara took one look at their faces to know that he was wrong. "Sokka … you might want to rethink that last statement."

To everyone's utter amazement, the Prophets spun their hands, blasting them all off their feet with Airbending.

.

.

.

Aang was backing away from the advancing Brother Truth, who had a demonic grin on his face. "Come now, Avatar Aang. We are allies. We are friends. We can save the world together!"

"I will save the world! From you!"

Brother Truth stretched out his hand. "Come with me. Together, you and I can bring balance to this chaotic world. We can revive the Air Nomads. We can unite the Nations. Bring prosperity and peace to them all!"

"By force? I'd rather not, thanks! The Avatar is not supposed to be a dictator!"

Brother Truth frowned. "So what … you will fight me? You can no longer bend! And I – I have spent decades collecting the bending of Firebenders. Waterbenders. And Earthbenders. My bending far outstrips anything you can imagine. The force of thousands upon thousands of benders resides in me. I can bend the elements at impossible scales. Why, with a mere flick of my wrist I could destroy the very planet itself."

Aang was still backing away, Momo tucked into his shirt.

"And you? Your element belongs to me now. You are not the Last Airbender anymore." Brother Truth cupped his hands, and Aang was blasted off his feet with gale force winds. He landed hard on his back. The room was spinning. He tried to sit up; his stomach lurched.

He watched helplessly as Brother Truth advanced on him.

This was it. The end.

.

WHACK!

Aang dared to open an eye to see Seizon bring a heavy vase cracking down upon Brother Truth's head. The High Prophet was caught completely off guard. With a groan, he collapsed to the ground.

Seizon leaped over him and roughly forced Aang to his feet. "Thanks."

"We don't have time," Seizon answered. He pointed down the corridor. "Go! Buy me some time … I'll be along in a moment!" And with that, Seizon darted down the corridor.

Aang spared one last glance at Brother Truth. The High Prophet's head shot up. But his eyes … his eyes were changed. They were no longer the kind, twinkling eyes Aang had grown so familiar with. No. They were gold. And they glittered with rage. Somehow, he recognized those eyes …

No time to mull it over. He turned and ran.

Snarling, Brother Truth rose to his feet. He spread out his hands and he levitated off the floor, the tips of his shoes barely grazing the stone floors. "That's okay, Avatar. Run. Have fun. You cannot escape me." And Brother Truth levitated down the hall, following in Aang's wake.

Aang raced outside onto the balcony where he had spent the past few days training. He dug into his shirt and pulled out the bison whistle. He blew with all his might.

Nothing.

"Appa?"

The bison was nowhere in sight.

Aang turned to see Brother Truth literally flying out of the temple onto the balcony. He landed on the stone floor of the balcony, grinning maliciously. Aang was trapped.

But he remembered Seizon's words. "Buy me some time … I'll be along in a moment!" Yup. Looked like Seizon was his last hope.

Aang pointed his staff at the High Prophet. "Enough games! Who are you? Who are you really?"

Brother Truth cocked his head. "I would have thought you would have recognized me by now. After all, some friendships are so strong that they can continue into multiple lifetimes."

"Stop playing games! Who are you?!"

"Playing games? You mean like the ones we used to play? Don't tell me you have already forgotten … We were the best of friends … weren't we, Roku?"

Aang swallowed tightly. "Roku? What are you talking about?"

Brother Truth simply smiled. Then, his features began to twist and distort. His white hair receded and turned dark brown. His fluffy beard shrank down to a close-cropped brown one. A top-knot with a golden decorative flame appeared on his head. His eyes became gold. His purple Prophet's robes turned red and gold and black, with shoulder pauldrons jutting out from the side.

To Aang's amazement, "Brother Truth" had transformed into his real self.

And now Fire Lord Sozin stood before him in all his evil splendor.

.

.

.

Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors were the first to rise to their feet. "Shields!" she commanded. Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors nodded. They held their shields up, protecting Team Avatar and the Earth King (and Bosco too) from the next onslaught of Airbending from the Prophets From the Sky.

Sokka was sputtering. "How? How can they Airbend?"

"The Beast!" Katara realized. "It was never Kohta!"

She and Sokka exchanged dark looks. "Brother Truth," Sokka scowled. "That no good, two-timing -!"

Katara's eyes were wide. "Aang went to the Eastern Air Temple to meet Brother Truth! Alone!"

"We have to help him!"

Suki overhead the whole thing behind her shield. "Go! The Kyoshi Warriors and I will hold these guys off!"

Sokka would have none of it. "No. I'm not leaving anyone I care about behind. Not ever again!"

"We'll be okay," Suki protested. Another barrage of air attacks blasted them back. The Kyoshi Warriors stood up, shields out, shielding the rest of the team from the new Airbenders.

Sokka simply refused. "No! I'm not leaving you here to die!"

"We're not going to die," Suki roared back. The two were kneeling down behind the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. "We will meet again, I promise. Just like when you left us when Zuko attacked our village." Suki gave him a peck on the cheek.

Sokka drew her in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Suki pushed him away. "Now go! We'll held them off!" She rose to her feet and drew her sword, turning towards the Airbending Prophets. The rest of the Kyoshi Warriors drew their swords as one.

Toph punched a hole in the wall of the palace. "Let's go!" She dove in.

The Earth King held his hat in place. "I really don't think this is a good idea -." The Earth King never got to finish his thought. Bosco pushed him into the hole with his paw.

Katara dove in after them. Sokka turned. He spared one last glance at Suki. "You better come back!" he yelled.

"That's a promise!" she replied. Sighing, Sokka dove in after the rest of Team Avatar.

Suki turned with the rest of her Kyoshi Warriors to do battle with this new generation of evil Airbenders.

.

.

.

He's good, Zuko thought, dodging another series of slashes. Really good – and he's not even a bender! But who is he?

The battle between Zuko and the Red Oni had moved up a series of stairs. The two had fought to a stalemate. Zuko blasted a hole in the wall behind him, leaping backwards onto it. The Red Oni spun his blades and jumped after him.

Zuko found himself outside, on a parapet of the palace. Below, he could see Huu covered in seaweed in his swamp monster disguise.

The Red Oni charged. Zuko ducked and aimed his hand at the warrior's gut. Orange flame pulsated from his palms. The Red Oni turned it aside with a flick of his sword.

I've got to get under his guard somehow, Zuko thought. The Red Oni leaped into the air, slashing at Zuko's head, nearly scissoring the young Firebender's head clean from his shoulders. Zuko spun, punching a barrage of fireballs at his foe. The Red Oni crossed his swords in front of his chest, parrying the blasts left and right.

Zuko observed his enemy's moves, his stance. He got it! That was it! The Ren Oni's attacks and defenses were concentrated towards the head and chest. If he could get under his guard and strike at his legs, he would have him!

The Red Oni wasn't going to give him the chance to go on the offensive. The fierce red warrior leaped into the air, his edge of his swords aiming to cleave Zuko's head clean from his shoulders!

.

.

.

Aang backed away, horrified by the monster that had now materialized before him. "How is this possible?"

Fire Lord Sozin took a step forward. "Stop fooling yourself, Roku. You knew. From the very first day you met me in Ba Sing Se … have you not wondered why you felt an instant kinship with 'Brother Truth'?"

"I thought it was because you studied the Air Nomads … that you were interested in preserving my people and their culture!"

Sozin shook his head. "That wasn't it. Unconsciously, you knew it. Our friendship continued, even beyond your past life. It needn't come to an end!"

Aang could feel an anger right down to his bones. "Friendship?! You're the one who severed that friendship, Sozin! You left Avatar Roku to die! You abandoned your friend!" Aang grit his teeth, his knuckles whitening around his staff. "You destroyed my people … murdered all of my friends. Every last Airbender." Tears of grief and rage formed. "You murdered Monk Gyatso …"

"Yes," Sozin replied and Aang was shocked to hear a hint of sorrow in his voice. "All to find you, Roku."

"I don't want any of your fake sympathy!"

Sozin ignored his comment. "I always regretted my actions that day on the volcano … leaving you to die. You left me no choice … you refused to help me save the world … but your new self … ah, that was the key. The Avatar Spirit reincarnates. The Air Nomads hid you from me. They rejected my peaceful requests to bring you to the Fire Nation. Then the Comet afforded me the abilities I needed to launch my campaign to save the world. We did kill the Air Nomads, regrettably so. But they needn't have died. If they had turned you over to us, things could have been different. You were the Fire Nation's greatest threat … but also, potentially, our greatest ally. The Air Nomads believed I meant you harm … they resisted. But I had no intention of killing you, Roku. Not when you could stand at my side. My descendants may have meant you harm … but not I."

"I find that very hard to believe," Aang spat. I have to keep him talking.

Sozin nodded in agreement. "I understand your concern. My agenda has never been about power, regardless of what you may think. My goals were entirely selfless. They always have been. The world was stagnating, yet the Fire Nation had reached new heights of wealth and culture. I wanted to share that wealth, that greatness, with the other nations. They would not enter into treaties with me. My ambassadors were sent to Ba Sing Se, Omashu and the Water Tribes, yet they were mistreated. Called spies. Abused. My olive branches to the rest of the world were rejected. If the world would not peacefully cooperate, then we would save it by force. I became the world's conqueror out of necessity … it is truly a heroic soul that would sacrifice its character for the greater good."

"Is that what you call it?" Aang was incredulous. "Is this how you've justified your actions?"

"The true leader – the true hero of the people – makes the difficult decisions. Even when it's tough. Even when the world views him as the 'villain'." Sozin sighed. "And the world does view me as the villain, despite my efforts to save it …"

"You're a murderer," Aang shot. "You committed mass genocide. Incited a war for a hundred years. There's no coming back from that!"

"You're right," Sozin replied and Aang was shocked to hear him voice his agreement. Sozin looked at the horizon, regretfully. "But thankfully … fate intervened and showed me a new way. A better way."

"What do you mean?"

Sozin's eyes focused on Aang's. "When the Comet came, I made the regrettable decision to slaughter your people. But I did not wish to see the culture of the Air Nomads completely destroyed. I had several of their scrolls returned to the Fire Nation. In my latter years, I devoured them, pored over the secrets of the Air Nomads. I learned of their philosophies … and their writings showed me something else. A new technique, forbidden by the Airbenders, long forgotten to man …."

"Energybending," Aang realized.

"I practiced much in my latter years," Sozin continued. "One failed attempt after another, but finally, I mastered it. My Imperial bodyguards were the first to fall prey to my hungers. They increased my Firebending tenfold. With this new power, I realized that I no longer needed the Great Comet … with this power, I could absorb the bending of countless people. And it had another effect … I could absorb the lifeforce of my victims. Eternal life and youth. With each victim I consumed, I grew younger and younger. My wrinkles vanished. My white hair and beard returned to their youthful splendor. My bones and muscles quaked with new vigor, crackled with new energy. And if I could not have the Avatar return to me … ally with me … then why not become an Avatar on my own? Why could I not become Master of all Four Elements?"

"But you died … Zuko read your final war journals! Your conflict with Avatar Roku … with me …"

Sozin merely smiled. "Yes. Forgeries written in my own hand. Wouldn't it be strange for the world to see the Fire Lord never age or die? We had a fake funeral … the body of one of my guards was buried instead. And I went abroad in secret, developing my powers. I spent the next several decades in hiding, absorbing the powers and bending of thousands upon thousands of Earthbenders, Waterbenders and Firebenders. And I brought the Air Nomad scrolls with me. Though I could not bend air, I knew one day, somehow, the Avatar would return. You were the missing ingredient … the final element. In the meantime, I would spend the better portion of the next century growing my powers. Each bender I encountered increased my powers tenfold. And as my powers grew in secret, my son and grandson were the public face of the Fire Nation. They would continue my noble crusade to bring peace and prosperity to this world. Until the day you emerged from that iceberg … and a new way presented itself …"

"The Coalition." Things were beginning to finally click in Aang's head.

"Yes," Sozin replied. "The day you returned, I finally emerged from the shadows. I revealed myself to my grandson, Fire Lord Ozai. I regretted the war. The needless violence and slaughter. There was a better way for the Fire Nation to save the world … for the Fire Lords to rule over it for the greater good. If we had conquered the world through force – if we had won the war, there would only be resentment against us by those we conquered. Rebellions. But if the world believed that the Fire Nation had fallen – that you had defeated Fire Lord Ozai, they would submit to a new government. The World Peace Coalition, I called it. For who would argue against peace? Why rule through force, when I could give the world the illusion of freedom? The illusion that they were ruled by a benevolent democracy? One that the Avatar could give legitimacy to?"

"That's your goal?" Aang asked. "You want me to continue to endorse the Coalition?"

"You already gave it legitimacy. The trial of Ozai and Azula. When you asked the Coalition members for mercy, as I knew you would. You won the hearts and minds of the people that day. They trusted in the mercy and compassion of the Avatar and his Coalition."

Aang was mulling things over. "There's one thing I still don't get … you say you faked Ozai's defeat? How? You couldn't have known that a Lion-Turtle would give me the ability to Energybend!"

A devious smile flitted across Sozin's face. "Couldn't I?" Sozin's form twisted and morphed back into his Brother Truth disguise. He then morphed into a little girl – Serena, the little girl Aang had met in the Earth Kingdom who had encouraged him to use Energybending to save Terese, the abused and captive woman. With a final flick of his wrist, he had transformed back into Fire Lord Sozin. "Another trick your people's scrolls taught me … illusions. How to mask your true self behind various guises. 'Brother Truth' was one of my more successful guises. And the ability to make myself appear as a spirit … ah, you Avatars always were too quick to trust things you believed came from the Spirit World …"

The revelation hit Aang like a ton of bricks. "You … I never met a Lion Turtle … it was you …"

"I gave you the ability to bend energy, yes. You took Ozai's bending away, just as we planned. Then you carried on that farce of a trial … Ozai and Azula were fabulous actors, as always. And you continued to Energybend. Even against my supposed warnings. You tainted the Avatar Spirit … corrupted yourself."

"Then why?" Aang asked. "If you wanted me to taint the Avatar Spirit, then why did you constantly warn me not to use Energybending?"

At this, Sozin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I would have thought that was obvious … where did you think my great-granddaughter Azula inherited her skills of manipulation? Her mastery of reverse psychology?"

"So I tainted the Avatar Spirit through Energybending! And what was the point?"

Sozin chuckled. "My other great-grandson Lu Ten believed that with the Avatar Spirit tainted and corrupted, he could overcome the Avatar Spirit and seal you away in Naraka. Take away your ability to bend – and your memories of how to bend. And he was right. But in his supreme arrogance, he believed that his seals were invincible. That you could never break free. I knew he was wrong …"

"You knew I would escape," Aang realized. "And you knew that I would accept help from 'Brother Truth.'"

"Yes," Sozin agreed. "You came to me to teach you Airbending and hopefully restore your memories and bending. That was – and is – my ultimate agenda. Because I am the only one who is able and willing to do so."

Aang was actually surprised at this. "Oh? And why would you be so generous?"

"Because as I said, we needn't be enemies. We were friends once, Roku. I wish our friendship to continue. I wish for you to reconsider my proposition. An alliance between Fire Lord and Avatar. You could bring the final legitimacy the World Peace Coalition needs … you could finally help me bring prosperity and peace to the world. After all … who would be foolish enough to oppose the Coalition if doing so meant opposing the Avatar?"

"Fire Lord and Avatar?" Aang asked. "Sounds great. Just one problem – such an alliance already exists. Between me and Fire Lord Zuko – the true Fire Lord!"

Sozin nodded. "So you recognize the need for this partnership between the Fire Lord and the Avatar? Yet you think Zuko is the one to get the job done? Zuko is too conflicted, confused internally. Even still, after all his Uncle tried to teach him. He cannot bring balance as I can. He cannot even separate his inner conflict to create lightning, much less master all four elements, as I have!"

"No," Aang replied. "He was strong enough to not do what you've done!"

A frown appeared on Sozin's face. "It is clear to me that words alone will not reach you … you are still as stubborn as you were in your past life, Roku. Then perhaps a visual aid will change your mind."

In a flash, Sozin was on Aang, his middle and index fingers placed on the monk's forehead. White light flashed out of both of their eyes and mouths. And everything went black.

.

.

.

Zuko was on the defensive. The Red Oni seemed to have picked up on what Zuko's strategy was, and now the red-clad warrior would not stay on the ground. He continually leaped into the air, using jump-attacks.

POW!

Zuko's head cocked back as the Red Oni's gold-tipped boot connected with his jaw. The Fire Lord flew back on the rooftop, skidding towards the edge. He reached out with his fingers, dragging them along the rooftop, trying to slow his skid before he went over the edge. His fingers burned raw on the stony surface. He slid to a stop, his head dangling over the edge, hundreds of feet in the air.

BAM!

The Red Oni brought his boot full force onto Zuko's chest, onto his clavicle. Zuko screamed in pain. The Red Oni brought his blades up, prepared to deliver the final blow.

With a sudden move, Zuko grabbed the Red Oni's leg and began Firebending with all his might.

For the first time, the Red Oni let out a scream of pain as he staggered away from Zuko. He limped, looking down at his leg, his pants and skin horribly seared and smoking.

In an instant, Zuko was on his feet, his fists ready. But yet … he stopped. The Red Oni was limping backwards, groaning in pain from the burns. Zuko listened to the voice. A woman's voice!

Not wanting to let his foe escape, Zuko intensified his attacks, unleashing small, focused, rapid-fire balls of flame. They were too fast and intense for the Red Oni to simply deflect. One got bast the warrior's guard, igniting the red demon mask. Zuko kept his arms up, watching the mask begin to burn away.

The Red Oni patted down the mask, revealing a feminine jawline. The mask was half-burned away, yet Zuko could distinctly make out the features of the person underneath. He squinted his eyes.

It can't be!

The Red Oni threw caution to the wind and ripped the mask off fully, revealing her face to the Firebender for the very first time.

Zuko faltered, shell-shocked beyond reason.

"M-Mom?"

.

.

.

When Aang came to, he found that his surroundings were entirely different. He was a in a run-down quarter in an Earth Kingdom City. People were in the streets. They wore rags and they looked horribly emaciated. They were begging in the streets.

One person slunk by them, hiding something in his cloak. One of the beggars pointed at him. "Hey – he's hoarding something! I think it's food!"

The cloaked figure took off running, but it was no use. He was surrounded by beggars. They threw him to the ground, tearing into him, stealing whatever he was concealing.

It was only a tiny morsel of bread.

Aang took a step towards them. "Stop it! Leave that man alone!"

"They cannot hear you." Sozin materialized next to Aang.

The young monk was horribly confused. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"We are in your memories … memories of your past lives," Sozin answered.

"Why are there so many beggars?" Aang asked.

"You explain to me," Sozin retorted. "After all, this all occurred under the watch of one of your previous lives. The Great Famine. Or have you forgotten, Kuruk?"

"F-famine?" Aang asked.

"It decimated entire populations. Had your past life not been so selfish … had you taken the responsibility of Avatar more seriously … it need not have been. But where were you?" Sozin snapped his fingers. Their surroundings shifted. They were in the North Pole. Avatar Kuruk was whooping as he shredded the waves on a surfboard made of ice as Ummi watched and cheered. "As far as you were concerned, if there was no war, there was no need to be involved in the world. You secluded yourself, sought your own happiness. You cut yourself off from the world and allowed famine to decimate the people you should have been responsible for! No wonder Koh the Face Stealer took Ummi's face! You deserved it!"

Aang shook his head. "I don't remember this," he replied truthfully. "My past self may have made mistakes … but this was just one Avatar in a long line."

"Is it an anomaly?" Sozin asked. "Or is it a pattern? And are you still making the same mistakes, even in your current incarnation?"

With a wave of his hand, Aang saw vast armies of Earth Kingdom soldiers at war with each other. Brother battled brother, and Chin the Conqueror was at the forefront. "Avatar Kyoshi could have put an end to this bloodshed right away," Sozin spat. "But she waited until the last possible minute … waited until it would have been shameful for her to look the other way. More misery, more grief and suffering, because the Avatar refused to simply do their job!"

Sozin snapped his fingers again. Aang saw more famines. More pestilences throughout the Earth Kingdom. "This was a little bit more recent. Another great famine swept throughout the Earth Kingdom. People were languishing in hunger and bottomless poverty. Civil wars were erupting everywhere. And where was Avatar Roku?"

Aang found himself at a wedding. He remembered this. Roku himself had shown it to him. Avatar Roku was marrying Ta Min, Fire Lord Sozin at his side as his best man.

"You selfishly sought happiness rather than do your duty to the world. People were dying of starvation. And I had the solution. The Fire Nation was going through an unprecedented time of wealth and plenty. But my diplomacy to the leaders of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes went unheeded. They refused my help. They would not admit there was a problem. They were too concerned with continuing the status quo. As long as they had their power, their influence over their own little fiefdoms, they cared not what happened in the rest of the world. And the Air Nomads, in their search for enlightenment, had isolated themselves in their temples, cut off from the very world they claimed to be at one with."

It was as though Aang were seeing Fire Lord Sozin for the very first time. He could see the sincerity in his eyes, the righteous anger in his voice.

"You were the only hope, the only one who I could turn to! The other world leaders refused to even listen to me, to even admit there was a problem! And just when I had a solution – when I could bring the prosperity of the Fire Nation to the rest of the world and save countless starving people from the famine, you turned your back on me." Sozin lowered his voice. "You turned your back on the world." His fists were clenched. "The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe leaders would not heed my warnings or accept my offers of aid. And the Avatar – the one person supposed to care about the people of the world – refused to help me. I had no choice … I had to take matters into my own hands."

Their surroundings morphed again. Aang watched dozens of Fire Nation ships dock on the shores of the Earth Kingdom. Aang expected to see soldiers marching out … but instead, they were normal people of the Fire Nation. They were carrying crates of food, distributing them to the Earth Kingdom children who had come out to greet them.

That is, until the Earth Kingdom soldiers appeared. They aimed their staves and swords at the Fire Nation volunteers, chasing them back to their ships, throwing their crates of food into the seas.

"I tried to bring relief through charity," Sozin lamented. Aang was shocked to see his eyes tear up. "Our donations of food were rejected, my people abused and driven from the Earth Kingdom shores by the very people they were trying to help. So be it. The Earth Kingdom would not help itself. The Water Tribes would not help themselves. I saw no other way to end the famine … if they would not accept the prosperity of the Fire Nation by charity, then they would have prosperity forced upon them!"

The scene changed. Aang saw an elderly Fire Lord Sozin standing on a balcony, watching thousands upon thousands of armor-clad Fire Nation soldiers marching onto their ships. They were braced for war.

"It has been taught by my people that the war was the Fire Nation's way of sharing its greatness," Sozin acknowledged. "But in more ways than one. It was clear to me that the Avatar would be of no help, especially after I received word that you had fled the Southern Air Temple into a storm. So I forced the world to stand on its own two feet! Nothing rejuvenates an economy like war. And so, the war efforts of the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdoms got things going. Joblessness all but vanished as the industries of both nations exploded." He looked at Aang with sincerity. "I became the Conqueror of Worlds out of necessity. Win or lose, it did not truly matter to me. All that mattered was that the rest of the world got the jolt they needed. People were working, poverty was down and the famine was all but eliminated. I had done my job … but I always knew that the Avatar would return. And I also knew, that without a central, unifying force that the world could rally around, the patterns of the past would repeat. I could not allow that to happen."

Their surroundings melted away, and Aang found himself in the real world on his hands and knees, Fire Lord Sozin before him.

"This is your chance, Roku. Your chance to make amends … join me. Help me lead the World Peace Coalition. Have you not wondered why the Avatar Spirit continually reincarnates? Because no past Avatar has truly brought balance and peace to the world. You have all shirked your responsibilities in one way or another. But you can change that. You can be what the universe created the Avatar to be. The alliance between Fire Lord and Avatar can put an end to all wars, all suffering, all famines … forever."

Aang looked up at the Fire Lord, at the man whom he had spent the last year hating. The man who had taken everything from him.

And yet, Sozin was not at all what Aang would have expected. He was horribly misguided, but his motives, his reasoning … it wasn't about power with him, like it was with Ozai. Sozin's motives were for the greater good.

And perhaps he was right. Perhaps Avatar Roku had been wrong to reject such a partnership. After all, the Avatar's duty was to the world. Could Aang put aside what feelings of resentment he had towards Sozin?

Could he join forces?

Sozin held out his hand imploringly. "Please Roku … my friend …"

And that was Sozin's mistake. Memories flooded Aang. Roku on his knees in front of a volcano, holding out his hand up towards Sozin, begging him for his help.

Aang remembered his imprisonment in Naraka, where forced to relive Monk Gyatso's death over and over.

No. Sozin may have been right in a lot of ways, but the actions he took to save the world were abhorrent. The ends do not justify the means. Not in this case.

Aang rose shakily to his feet.

"You're right about so many things, Sozin."

"I knew you would see reason," Sozin smiled. "And that is not all. As a token of my goodwill, I have resurrected your people. Yes, Aang. My Prophets From the Sky are the first of a new generation of Airbenders. I have restored them. And I will teach them the philosophy of your people. Not their false notions of isolationism … but how to be active in the world. What good is the philosophy of the Air Nomads if it is secluded in a monastery, away from the people?"

Aang swallowed tightly. "You're right about that too, Sozin. But I cannot join you. Not after everything you've done!" His fingers curled around his staff. "You may want to help people – I do too! My predecessors make mistakes and so have I! But Roku had good reason to reject you!"

"Really?" Sozin was no longer smiling. "Good reason to condemn the world to starvation and death?"

"Not starvation and death! Had I known how serious the crisis was, I would have intervened. And I vow to never allow such things to happen again under my watch! But I will never side with you! You would save the world by enslaving it!"

"If need be," Sozin replied. "All for the greater good, of course. Don't be a fool. I implore you – do not make the same mistake twice! Help me! The people cannot be left to their own devices! We must rule over them for their own good!"

"No," Aang replied angrily. "That may be your justification for what you've done, but it's not your true motive. Your goal to dominate the world for its own good is just the excuse. Your true desire, as all tyrants, is power! Just power! Power is its own objective, no matter the flowery language you use to disguise your motivations!" Aang turned and began walking away. "I can't stop you … I can't even bend anymore. But I will not humor your ambitions to rule the world any longer."

Sozin's eye twitched. "You fool! You would condemn the world! And for what?! Your own ego?! Your own sense of virtue?!" The Fire Lord was trembling with rage. "Don't you turn your back on me! Do you hear me?! With one wave of my hand, I could turn you into a pile of smoking ash! You dare not defy me! I have become the most powerful being in the universe! You need me!"

Aang continued walking towards the ledge, away from the screaming man.

Sozin's eye twitching grew more furious. Memories flashed of him in his throne room. Avatar Roku had demanded he put an end to creating his colonies. Roku had turned his back on him then too. This boy … he had that same defiance.

Trembling with rage, Sozin motioned with his index and middle finger, which glowed with intense energy. He took aim at the boy.

Aang spun around to see the most powerful, intense blast of lightning arc towards him. It was as though a thousand Firebenders had unleashed a thousand bolts at once. Sozin was right … he was now the most powerful bender in the universe.

And Aang had no escape. He would be roasted from the inside-out into a pile of smoking char. This was far beyond anything he saw Lu Ten do. Beyond even the Avatar State.

Aang knew that, even with his bending intact, even with the power of the Avatar State, he would not even reach a fraction of power that Sozin now wielded.

It was over.

But at least he had not sacrificed his virtue, not given into temptation to use evil for good purposes.

He steeled himself, bracing for the inevitable. His mind wandered to Katara, to the first time they kissed in Ba Sing Se.

And with that image embedded in his mind, Aang waited for the quick release of death…

.

.

.

"Mom?" Zuko repeated himself again. He motioned towards his chest. "It's me … It's Zuko!"

Ursa narrowed her eyes. She stood in her Red Oni costume, the mask at her feet curling into a pile of ash. "I don't have any children," she said finally.

This struck Zuko. "Mom … it's me! Don't you remember me?!"

Ursa snorted, before she charged at Zuko with her swords. The boy ducked and twisted. Ursa's blade slashed more of his tunic free. And she nicked him in the arm. Zuko winced, holding his wound.

He prepared to counterattack … but couldn't. Whether she could remember him or not, he would not lift his hand to strike his own mother.

Ursa continued her assault, driving Zuko to the edge of the palace's roof, pointing her sword at his chest. The piercing blade danced dangerously, less than an inch from his chest. "Mom … you've got to remember!"

His mother's lips were pursed. "I am not your mother, boy. Now fight me!"

Zuko lowered his arms. "No. I won't. Deep down in there, you remember. You won't raise your blade to strike your own son."

Ursa was inches from his face. He could feel her hot breath on his cheeks. "Well, we all have our delusions, don't we?"

Zuko stiffened as a flash of silver slashed before his eyes. He looked down in shock. The clothing on his tunic had been swiped away, and a gash appeared on his chest. He winced in searing agony, holding his wound.

Ursa lifted up a booted foot to Zuko's chest, and slowly pushed him over the edge of the roof.

.

For Zuko, time seemed to all but slow down. His mother … his own mother had done it. Of all the people he imagined to kill him, he never in a thousand years pictured it to be his own Mother.

Azula, maybe.

But never his own mother.

He continued to fall.

.

With a surge of energy, tongue between his teeth, Huu charged his seaweed monster forward, its viny arms reaching out, capturing the plummeting boy in his soft, leafy arms.

Zuko groaned, holding his chest. He dared to open his eyes.

Welp, he wasn't dead. That was a plus.

Huu held him close, protecting him as more Firebenders and Prophets emerged from the palace, attacking the giant swamp monster.

Zuko spared a glance upwards. Ursa was still on the roof, staring down at him. She turned and walked away.

As Zuko fell into unconsciousness, his mind was concentrated on his mother. How did she become the Red Oni? Why didn't she remember him?

What happened to her?

.

The wall of the palace behind Huu absolutely exploded with a surge of Earthbending. Toph, Sokka, Katara, Keui and Bosco flooded out. In front of them, dozens of Firebenders, Dai Li and Airbending Prophets were waiting, their ranks seemingly endless.

"Cripes," Toph muttered. "I led us right out into a whole army."

Huu, still clinging to the unconscious Zuko, stood in front of Team Avatar as a protective barrier.

Sokka withdrew his boomerang, taking aim. Katara streamed water around her body. And Toph stomped her foot and a boulder hovered in the air.

They were ready.

Even if it was a losing battle.

And the enemy prepared for the final blow.

.

KABOOM!

.

Another wall of the palace exploded. To everyone's utter amazement, a silver tank-like vehicle, shaped like a centipede, crashed through more walls. It was a similar Earthbending vehicle to the one they had used to invade the Fire Nation during the eclipse.

Onboard, the Mechanist and Teo were in the driver's seat. "Hold on," the Mechanist yelled. "I don't know fully how to break this thing!"

Teo grabbed a lever, and the vehicle came to a crashing and smoking halt. Right between Team Avatar and the army of the enemy.

Teo opened a hatch on the side. "Get on!"

As the Firebenders launched relentless plumes of flame, the vehicle rocked violently. Huu handed the unconscious Zuko off to Sokka, who carried him aboard. The Earth King hurried behind, followed by Bosco. Toph kicked up a rocky barrier between the vehicle and the enemy. "That won't hold them long!" Already the stone barrier was liquefying, turning into heaps of magma and slag.

Huu shredded off his swamp monster costume and, belly jiggling, raced into the tank. Katara snaked a stream of water, throwing the first line of Firebenders off their feet, before she and Toph followed suit. The Mechanist closed the hatch behind them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sokka was yelling.

''It's not starting," the Mechanist protested as he pulled several levers and doo-hickeys.

The Dai Li stepped forward, punching their fists. The ground beneath the vehicle began quaking.

"This one!" Sokka yelled, pulling a lever. Instead, a small device popped out a teacup and filled it with tea.

"General Iroh requested this addition," the Mechanist replied sheepishly. He pulled another lever. "I think this is the one. Hold on, m'boy!" The vehicle suddenly took off at breakneck speed, crashing through more walls.

Everyone held on for dear life as they raced down the streets of Ba Sing Se, far out of the reach of the enemy.

.

Night finally fell. The Mechanist had driven them far out beyond the Lower Ring, outside of the city of Ba Sing Se. The vehicle drove through the wilderness aimlessly, no destination in mind.

Everyone was silent and somber. No one had any idea what became of the comrades they had left behind. This was just like the Invasion.

Sokka was taking it the hardest. He had left Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors behind. Half of him wanted to commandeer this vehicle and take it right back to Ba Sing Se to get her. If she was even alive, that was. And what had become of Jeong Jeong, Bumi and Piandao?

Zuko lay on the floor of the vehicle. Katara was kneeling next to him, applying her Spirit Water to his chest wound. Sweat beaded down his face as the wound sealed and vanished, leaving only a faint mark on his chest. Bending the Spirit Water back into her satchel, Katara helped Zuko sit up.

The young Firebender sat there, hands on his lap, staring down. "It was her," he finally said.

"Who?" Katara asked.

Zuko struggled to stand up. He limped over to a chair, joining Huu and the two Swampbenders. He played with his hands. "My Mother," he finally said.

Toph cleared her throat. "Well what's our next move?"

"I don't know," Katara answered, looking at Zuko with concern.

"We have to find Aang," Sokka replied defiantly. "He's in great danger – especially if Brother Truth is the Beast."

Katara nodded. "That's a good plan for now." She looked out the front viewscreen from behind the Mechanist, to the stars above. Please Aang, hang in there, she prayed.

.

.

.

Aang was bracing for the quick, inevitable death he knew was coming his way. In a second, it would all be over.

A second went past.

Okay, two seconds.

He opened his eyes.

Seizon was standing between him and Fire Lord Sozin. Sozin was unleashing a never-ending stream of electricity … and Seizon was absorbing it into his body through is fingers.

"I … I can't … redirect it …" he murmured. His body was shaking violently as Sozin's lightning tore through his body.

"Seizon …" Aang said slowly.

"No," the masked Firebender yelled defiantly, staring his great-grandfather in the face. "I … won't … go down … like this …"

Slowly … ever so slowly … Seizon channeled the lightning in his body. He absorbed Sozin's stream with his fingers, and with his other hand, allowed it to flow out of his body.

Aang was incredulous. Seizon was actually redirecting Sozin's lightning.

The lightning tore out of Seizon's second hand, past Sozin's head … striking the structure of the Eastern Air Temple!

KABOOM!

The lightning hit its mark, striking the heart of the temple. Aang felt his heart thudding as he watched in horror … the Eastern Air Temple began collapsing. Its spires caving it … towards Fire Lord Sozin.

"NO!" the Fire Lord cried. He turned, disrupting his lightning stream, and held up his hands, using Earthbending to keep the temple from crushing him like a bug.

Seizon's body was charred and smoking. He collapsed, struggling to breathe. Aang raced to his side. Seizon was still alive … barely conscious. Sozin's lightning was so incredibly powerful, that even redirecting it had taken a serious toll on Seizon.

"Go …" Seizon replied weakly.

Aang turned. Appa had landed, and riding on him was Guru Pathik. Seizon must've freed the Guru and gotten Appa, Aang realized.

"Leave me …" Seizon replied.

"Never," Aang answered. Focusing his energy, his adrenaline kicking in, he lifted the older boy up with a great heave and carried him over to Appa. Pathik helped place Seizon in the bison's saddle, before Aang climbed into the pilot's seat, grabbing the reins.

"Yip-Yip!"

With a bellow, Appa took to the skies.

Sozin tossed aside the rocky, crumbling towers of the Air Temple. With a cry of rage as he saw the Avatar escaping into the sky, he jumped forward, punching both fists out. Two plumes of fire – far more intense than any volcanic eruption – jetted into the sky.

Aang let out a cry, twisting the reigns. The jet of flame licked at their backs, missing them by inches.

Aang knew that had they been struck, they would have been atomized on the spot.

Sozin stood there, watching the Avatar escape his grasp one more time. He composed himself, smiling. "So you have turned your back on me once again, Roku? Friend." He turned and surveyed the now destroyed Eastern Air Temple.

The Avatar's escape was only a minor nuisance. Not even a setback. Sozin did not really even need him anyway. The Coalition would have the legitimacy and authority of the Avatar backing it. One way or another.

Brother Truth was an old and tired mask he wore. It was time for Sozin to wear a different guise …

.

.

.

Night fell on the skies as Aang piloted Appa. Momo rode on his lap and Guru Pathik was tending to a weakened and barely conscious Seizon.

Aang mulled over the recent events. He had never seen bending at the scales that Sozin had displayed that day. Not even from Ozai, when he was empowered by the Comet. Not even by Lu Ten during his Agni Kai with Zuko.

And Sozin hadn't even been serious, Aang knew. He could sense the Fire Lord's chi, and he knew that what Sozin displayed tonight wasn't even a fraction of a percent of what he was capable of. He made Lu Ten look like a child who had just discovered Firebending. And whereas Lu Ten could only bend Fire, Sozin had mastered all four elements. He had had almost a century to rob thousands upon thousand of benders of their power. And life force. Their life force sustained Sozin, kept him alive and youthful over the past century.

The Fire Lord could live forever as long as there was a healthy supply of benders he could feast on.

The situation was more dire than ever. If he did not defeat Sozin, Yama would destroy this entire world by Fall's end.

He didn't know who was worse between the two of them.

And even more critical … even if Aang had his bending restored … even if he re-mastered all four elements and regained access to the Avatar State … he could sense the level of Sozin's chi. The Fire Lord far outstripped the power of the Avatar State … all of the Avatar's combined … by leaps and bounds.

There had never been a crisis this severe. No Avatar that he could think of had ever faced a foe so diabolical and so powerful. Sozin was right … he had become like a god. He was invincible.

A small cough broke Aang's ruminations. Guru Pathik was helping Seizon sit upright in Appa's saddle. "Aang …" Seizon breathed from behind his mask. "I'm sorry …" His voice was weak.

Aang knew he should let Seizon rest. He knew he shouldn't force him to talk. But he had to know. "Seizon … did you know? Did you know Brother Truth was Fire Lord Sozin all along?"

Seizon shook his masked head. "No … he fooled me most of all. To think … I saw him as a father figure …"

This satisfied Aang. Of all of the victims of the Fire Lords, the greatest were their own families. Zuko being burned by Ozai. Seizon being rejected at the moment of birth by the circumstances of his conception … circumstances which he had nothing to do with.

"My whole life has been a lie," Seizon breathed. He lay back down, Pathik covering him with a scratchy blanket.

"What will you do know?" Aang asked.

Seizon's breathing was labored. "I will follow you, Avatar. And … if time permits … I should like to meet my little brother …"

Aang smiled, a tear forming in his eye. Zuko would love to meet his big brother, he knew. He flicked Appa's reins and flew into the night.

And into the uncertain future …

.

.

.


	19. The First Benders

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Nineteen:

The First Benders

.

.

.

The Northern Water Tribe – Night – A Week Ago

"Father …"

The voice roused Chief Arnook from his deep slumber. He struggled to his feet, coughing. "Who's there?" he wheezed.

"Father …"

"Yue?"

Arnook gently walked to the single window in his icy cell. He had been condemned to this prison for refusing to submit to Zhao and the Coalition. Here, he would rot. But still, he had hope that somehow the Avatar was out there. That he would set right what had gone so wrong.

He leaned forward on the frozen window sill, looking up at the night sky. He coughed again, this time more forcefully. Yugoda had been successful in extracting most of the poison from his system, but it still had lingering effects. Yugoda would return once, every night, for his treatments.

He looked up at the placement of the stars. He was due for the next treatment soon. Sighing, he sat back down on his cot, the light of the near-full moon shimmering onto his face. During times like this, when he was alone at night, he would often hear the voice of his daughter. He thought he was mad, or that it was the simple wishful thinking of an old man who missed his child.

Still, an old man was allowed his fantasies. It comforted him to think that his daughter was in the sky, watching over him, her gentle rays of moonlight caressing him, letting him know that she was there.

He closed his eyes, and he drifted off to sleep …

.

.

.

"Father … help!"

For the first time, the voice sounded scared. There was danger.

Arnook found himself standing in the middle of the Spirit Oasis, as the ocean and moon spirits, Tui and La, swam in fish form. "Yue … "

The moon shone with brilliance. Arnook held his arm over forehead to shield his eyes. The ethereal form of Princess Yue floated down towards him, her arms outstretched. "Father … he's going to do it again …"

"Who? Do what, Yue?" His eyes fell on the pond in the heart of the oasis, on the two fish. "Zhao. He's going to kill the Moon Spirit again?" Zhao had threatened the Moon Spirit again when he returned. His men set guard around the oasis. The koi fish were his collateral to ensure that the Water Tribes cooperated with the Coalition – with the Fire Nation, he now realized.

Yue, however, shook her head. "No. He has learned from his past mistakes. He will do something worse … "

"What?" Arnook implored. "What could be worse?"

"You must stop him, Father. Please … don't let him make me a part of him …"

"What are you talking about? Yue? What do you mean?"

Yue began ascending back up towards the moon, her voice and form fading. "Please … help me Father …"

Arnook reached out for her with his hand. "No! Don't leave me, my Daughter! Not again!"

As she vanished as Arnook fell to his knees.

.

.

.

Arnook awoke on the floor of his cell, in a hysterical coughing fit. The guards outside of his cell stood there, watching intently. Arnook gazed up at them. "Call … Yugoda … hurry!"

The two guards nodded and one ran off. Arnook struggled to get up. He coughed again and fell back to the ground in a haze. He felt two iron-like hands forcefully lift him up and roughly lay him back on his cot. The two guards had him pinned down. His vision was swimming. He couldn't see as his shirt was ripped open.

But he felt the familiar warmth of the spirit water. His vision slowly returned and Yugoda swam into existence before him. She steadily applied the Spirit Water to his chest. He reached up to her imploringly.

"Rest, Chieftain," she said somberly. "You need rest."

Arnook's eyes were filled with dread. "Yugoda …"

This was new. She had never seen the stoic and fearless Chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe with such panic in his face. He reached out again, his mouth moving wordlessly.

Yugoda turned to the guards. "He's not responding to my treatments. I must work on him in isolation."

The guards stood there, unmoving.

"Fine," Yugoda replied to their silence. "Then you can be the ones to explain to the Admiral why his most valuable prisoner died under your watch."

The guards bit their lips, before turning down the hall. When they returned, they had a hammock-like cot they were carrying. With Yugoda's help, they hoisted the Chieftain onto it and led him into a small, isolated room in the frozen prison.

In the middle of the icy cavernous room was an icy table. Yugoda spread out several furs and lay the Chieftain on top. She glared back at the two guards. "You may have your leave. Return when my treatment is finished."

"We'll be just up the hall," the one guard replied. "No funny business, if you're smart."

"You two wouldn't know smart if it bit you on the nose." She opened up the Chieftain's shirt even more, applying more spirit water directly to his chest. The guards glared at her, then disappeared out the door.

Yugoda lowered her arms and drew her spirit water back into a satchel. She folded her arms. "Alright, Chieftain. I may be an old woman, but my senses are still sharp enough to tell me when someone's fooling. What's going on?"

Arnook sat upright. He coughed. "The poison still affects me," he replied. "But, perhaps I over-acted a little." He reached out and gripped the healer's shoulder. "Listen to me … we don't have much time …"

She could see the fear in his eyes, the panic in his voice. Her own fears rising, she asked "What has happened?"

"A vision … my daughter has tried to reach out to me."

"Princess Yue? But why?"

"She is in grave danger. The Avatar … we need his help … she needs his help …"

Yugoda nodded. "I will prepare a messenger hawk immediately." She turned away.

Arnook's hand grabbed her wrist. "No! They will see! They're monitoring the skies, monitoring all communication! Someone has to find the Avatar and his friends."

Yugoda shook her head. "But who? Half our men have already pledged allegiance to Zhao. And as for the ones who haven't – well, we don't know are spies among them. We don't know who to trust!"

Arnook tried to rise to his feet. "Then I will go … Create a diversion. Claim I overpowered you."

"No." Yugoda pressed him back down with her hand. "You are not yet well enough travel."

"My daughter -."

"Will be saved. I will go."

Arnook would have none of it. "No. You mustn't -."

"What choice do we have? I have braved greater adversities than going south, I can assure you."

The Chieftain bit his lip. "I -."

"For Yue. For all of the Water Tribes. Do you have a better option?"

The truth was, he didn't.

"I will take you back to your cell," Yugoda continued. "I will tell them that you responded well to my treatments. And then I will simply vanish into the night. No one ever needs know you were involved. Besides, disappearances in the north are not uncommon. Many's the time our boys have vanished in the tundra hunting for game. I will just be another statistic."

Arnook wanted to protest, to argue, but he knew she was right. He would not survive such a trip. And his daughter had reached out to him for help, that much he was sure of.

"Thank you, Yugoda … thank you …"

.

.

.

And so Yugoda sat alone in a canoe that night, making the long trek south. She had no idea where to start. She had heard that the Avatar and his friends had been spotted near Ba Sing Se.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

She thumbed a small satchel which she had slung over her shoulder, filled with Spirit Water from the Oasis.

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Present Day - Early Morning

A Fire Nation airship knifed through the skies and alighted outside the Royal Palace. Dozens of Coalition soldiers stood at attention. Merilina waited patiently as the crew exited the ship. A figure in splendid red robes and hood emerged. Merilina bowed low. "It is a pleasure to see you alive and well again, my Lord."

The hooded figure motioned for her to be silent. "Someplace we can talk. Privately."

"As you wish, my Lord."

.

.

.

Merilina led the way into a private chamber in the Royal Palace and latched the door behind her. With a snap of her fingers, the torches in the room lit with a bright purple flare. She turned as Fire Lord Sozin threw back the hood.

"I trust your journey back to the Walled City was peaceful."

Sozin was already irritated. "Enough small talk." He went over to a table and filled a cup with wine. He downed it in one gulp and wiped his mouth with his hand. "Tell me what happened while I was at the Eastern Air Temple."

"The rebels have been detained. The Kyoshi Warriors and the White Lotus Members are safely in the Court's possession."

Sozin whirled around. "The Court's? Why not here. Under my control?"

Merilina simply smiled. "The Avatar and his friends can be quite resourceful."

Sozin took a step forward. "Resourceful enough to outsmart me?"

Merilina didn't flinch. "Yes," she replied through clenched teeth. "Resourceful enough to outsmart even you. Or did you not hear about their breakout at the Boiling Rock this past summer? The prisoners are in the possession of the Court. We will make no such mistakes. That should be enough for you."

Sozin snorted, lifting the goblet and taking another swig of wine.

Merilina sat down on a sofa, arm slung over the side, her furs splayed out. "And explain to me why it was necessary to kill Lord Minister Kohta? The Court had agreed that he was a most excellent puppet."

"I had no further use for him," Sozin replied simply.

"You had no further use for him – but what of the Court's will? Why were we not apprised of your decision to … ahem … 'sacrifice' the Lord Minister?"

"I was under no impression that I was to be the Court's lapdog." Sozin stood over her dangerously. Merilina watched him coolly as he continued ranting. "I was under the assumption that this was an equal partnership. I and my plans would be front and center, while the Court remained in the shadows, pulling the necessary strings for me. I thought we were in agreement that this was the best way to bring prosperity to the nations."

"The Court has humored many of your plans and antics. As you said, this is a partnership. Kohta was ruthless and efficient and -."

"-and lacked the world's love and admiration!" Sozin thundered.

"And you have it? You, Fire Lord Sozin, the Conqueror of Worlds, instigator of the One Hundred Years War, slaughterer of the Air Nomads. You think yourself a figure that the world would rally around?"

Sozin grumbled, pouring himself another goblet of wine.

"Or perhaps you still cling to hope that your old friend Roku is still stirring within the Avatar? That he would remember your friendship and agree to be your pawn?"

The Fire Lord slammed the goblet down on the small table. His hands were splayed on it and his head was down as he grit his teeth.

Merilina pressed her advantage. "I take it your attempts to woo the Avatar to our side were unsuccessful?" She stood up, arms folded. "And without the Avatar to step into Kohta's place, the Coalition is now leaderless."

"No." Sozin turned. "Not leaderless."

The door opened, and the Prophets From the Sky entered, hands splayed out in a form of prayer. They stood, waiting for their master's command. Sozin continued smiling. "Or have you forgotten the wonders I learned from the scrolls I collected from the Air Temples?"

Merilina was having none of it. "Yes. But never forget, dear Fire Lord, who it was that gave you that first scroll all those decades ago. Never forget who tipped you off about the rest. Never forget who has sponsored you, backed you, helped you in your rise back to power."

"The Court," he rolled his eyes.

"You know very well I am not talking about the Court. Never forget – the Court has other masters. Ones who will come looking to collect."

Sozin grinned. "Those other masters are nothing to me. I have surpassed even the spirits. My powers have no limit. Instead of worrying about your 'other masters', I suggest you worry about the one who could throw them down into oblivion. Or have you forgotten what else the Air Nomads' scrolls taught me?"

Merilina was unimpressed. "Shapeshifting. Yes, your 'Brother Truth' disguise is impressive. But the world will not follow some old prophet, a studier of ancient works and relics. 'Brother Truth' is unfit to lead as the new Lord Minister."

"I have retired my Brother Truth form," Sozin replied. "I have a new one in mind. As I said – the Avatar will help us. In one form or another." Behind him, the Prophets From the Sky, the horrific new generation of Airbenders that he himself had created, began to chant. Merilina watched with one eyebrow raised as Sozin's form began to shrink. His hair and beard receded to baldness. His red Fire Lord robes turned orange and yellow, morphing into typical monk robes. His eyes had turned childlike and grey. And a blue arrow appeared on his head and arms.

Before her very eyes, Fire Lord Sozin had transformed himself into the likeness of Avatar Aang.

.

.

.

"But now that Kohta is gone, how can we move forward? The cities in the Southern Earth Kingdom are already threatening secession!"

A group of Coalition Representatives were sitting at a long table in the Earth King's throne room.

Another representative spoke up. "How can the Coalition maintain control? Who can succeed Kohta?"

"I just don't see how we can keep the unity intact," one representative lamented.

They were interrupted as the doors opened and the Prophets From the Sky filed in. The Representatives stood up. "What is the meaning of this –?" They stopped as a final person entered. They all bowed before this new figure. "Avatar Aang! We were not expecting you -!"

"Aang" planted the bottom of his staff onto the floor. "Honorable Representatives … I may have a solution. I left the world to itself for a hundred years. Isn't it only right that I finally step into my role as Avatar?"

"What are you saying, Avatar Aang?"

"I will take the place of Kohta. I will become the Lord Minister."

The Representatives appeared shock. "But he's too young …"

"How can a boy lead us?"

"But he's the Avatar! The world will listen to him! Besides, he could have us all as advisors."

The Representatives turned back to him. "We must have a day to deliberate. We will have an answer for you tomorrow, Avatar Aang."

"Very well. Thank you for your consideration." He turned and left. As he strode out, the smile never left Sozin's face. They had bought it. "Avatar Aang" would become the Lord Minister. The Coalition would have not just the backing of the Avatar. It would be led by him.

And the only thing that was surprising to Sozin was how easily the world would buy it.

.

.

.

Earth Kingdom Woods – Morning

"We don't have time for this! We have to find the Avatar!" Zuko was standing in the middle of their campsite yelling. Katara was with Tho and Duu, practicing Waterbending drills while Huu watched politely. Behind them, the Mechanist's vehicle was sputtering as the Mechanist and Sokka worked on it underneath.

Sokka rolled out from under the vehicle, goggles on his eyes. "You know Zuko, you sound like a broken doll always going on about finding the Avatar. From the day we met you, there hasn't been a time when the words 'find' and 'Avatar' haven't come out of your mouth."

"He's got 'ya there, Sparky," Toph quipped as she walked by. "But Sokka, I really think you should come up with a better metaphor than a 'broken doll.' 'Ya know … considering …"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

Toph grinned deviously as she pulled out another Sokka doll. Sokka wrenched the goggles off his head, ran over to her, grabbed the Sokka doll, threw it on the ground and jumped up and down on it repeatedly. The rubbery head was smushed and the eyes bulged out.

Toph raised a finger. "Uh … Sokka … that was actually one of the few working Sokka dolls that the Fisherman didn't change. I snagged it on the way out of the Toymaker's warehouse."

Sokka looked down in horror as his foot was crushing the head of the doll. "Kick – a … pow … ow …" The doll's voicebox trailed off as it finally broke.

Zuko folded his arms. "You guys just don't get it. We have to capture … er, I mean, find Aang."

"Nice slip of the tongue there," Toph replied as she watched Sokka, tears in his eyes, trying to piece back together the one doll they found with an actual working voicebox.

"You know what I mean," Zuko groused. "I can't believe you guys! We just got our butts kicked by a bunch of new Airbenders, Aang is alone with the Beast, the world is coming to an end, and you want to sit around playing with dolls?"

Sokka cradled the now broken doll like a mother cradled a sick infant. "The one doll with the correct voicebox … what have I done?!" He wailed.

Toph and Sokka weren't listening. Zuko let out a scream of rage and a balloon of flame issued into the sky. He turned and stomped off to the edge of the campsite, past the Earth King who was playing with Bosco. He sat on a rock, his head down.

Katara was streaming a jet of water around her waist, practicing drills with the Swampbenders. She noticed Zuko sitting there alone. She knew her friend well enough to know something was really wrong. She knew what it was. "Take five, guys," she said, walking away.

Du looked at Tho. "Wha's five, Tho?" His friend shrugged, counting his fingers.

Katara sat on the rock next to Zuko. "Just checking in," she said. He grunted and tossed a rock into the nearby creek.

"Everything's just so messed up now," he replied. "First, I find out Lu Ten is still alive and working for a monster who's been sucking benders dry for the past century. Then I lose my throne, get banished from my own nation – again – and now … now …"

"Your mother," Katara nodded.

Zuko scoffed. "I always imagined what it would be like finding her again. She would be so happy to see me, we would embrace …" He looked up at the Waterbender and his eyes were misting. "She doesn't remember me, Katara. She tried to kill me!"

Katara patted him on the back. "I would give anything to have my mother back … but I don't know how I would react to something like this … I'm so sorry, Zuko."

"Sorry won't fix anything. Finding Aang will. Stopping the Beast and Lu Ten will. And … if need be … stopping my mother …"

"Zuko …"

"I'm not saying I would do anything drastic like killing her … but she does have to be stopped, Katara. She killed Hahn … she tried to kill me … and … well … I think I ought to be the one to defeat her. And then … maybe once Aang regains his bending … he can help her. Help restore her memories." He eyed the Waterbender. "Unless that magic water of yours can do something …?"

Katara looked away. "The Spirit Water doesn't really work that way, Zuko. I don't think it can heal minds …"

The Firebender nodded. "I will find a way to save her … that you can be sure of." He got up and walked off alone into the woods.

Katara sighed, looking down into her lap, remembering her own mother. At least Zuko's mother was still alive … there was a possibility she could still be saved. Katara just wished her mother could've had a similar opportunity.

.

.

.

"Alright people, we gotta hit the road," Sokka announced as he threw several bags into the Mechanist's vehicle. "According to my map, there's a town not far from here. We can get some supplies and figure out our next move."

The Mechanist and Teo, along with the Swampenders filed in. Toph was about to follow when she stopped. Sokka looked down at her. He knew the look on her face. "Toph … is something wrong …?"

Toph stood there. "I've been sensing it since yesterday … there's someone watching us from the woods. They've been following us …"

Sokka's eyes darted to the woods. "I don't see anything …"

"Trust me, Sokka. And something tells me whatever it is is gonna follow us to the next town. And the next one …"

"Do you think it's friendly?" Sokka asked.

"After all we've been through, I hope so." She followed the Swampbenders into the vehicle as Katara and Zuko followed. Sokka spared one last glance over into the thicket of trees, before stepping into the vehicle and closing the door behind him.

.

.

.

Eastern Earth Kingdom Woods – Several Miles Away – Afternoon

With a roar, Appa alighted in a clearing in the woods. Seizon slid off the side and with some quick Firebending had a campfire going. Guru Pathik joined him at the campfire, stretching. His eyes widened as his back cracked.

Aang and Momo sat down next to them. He stared into the fires, his mind racing back to the night before. He could not forget the horror that he had witnessed … Brother Truth, a man he respected, was Fire Lord Sozin the whole time. He couldn't believe how easily he had been played. "Brother Truth" had used some really effective reverse psychology – warning him not to use Energybending, while wanting him to do exactly that. Now that he had time to think about, he could see the whole intricacy of Sozin's plan. How Brother Truth had predicted the exact day and hour of Ozai's defeat … of course! Because it was planned between Sozin and Ozai.

All of Brother Truth's prophecies came true, because Brother Truth made them come true. And then he remembered how, during the trial, Brother Truth humbly accepted the Earth King's position as advisor. Of course! All so he could be close to the leadership of the Coalition, to ensure that things went according to plan. And he remembered how Brother Truth had clashed with Kohta … more reverse psychology, he realized. Kohta was a pawn and he was playing him.

Aang shuddered as he remembered the force of Sozin's bending. It was beyond imagining. Aang's heart thudded in his chest. Even if he did get his bending restored, how could he hope to stand up to a force like that? Even with the power of the Avatar State, he didn't see how the Fire Lord could be stopped.

But Sozin's words still rang through his head. The man was power-mad, that much was true. But he was right … the world had suffered under famines and wars, all under the watch of his previous incarnations. They had failed to bring peace to the world, failed to maintain the balance. And as for Aang … he left the world for one hundred years, all for his own selfish reasons of not wanting to be sent away from Monk Gyatso. He was no different. If he had not run away, if he had allowed himself to be sent away from Gyatso, could the world have seen a different outcome? Could he have stopped the war from happening?

Or was the Avatar destined for failure? A cruel joke played on the world? Claiming that the Avatar brought balance, and yet with each incarnation, more famines, wars, chaos ensued. Could the Avatar ever truly put a stop to it? Did his previous incarnations even try? Or were they too wrapped up in their own personal lives and ambitions. And a haunting realization struck him – was he too wrapped up in his own life, his friends … Katara?

And an even more haunting memory creeped into his mind … seeing the Eastern Air Temple reduced to rubble at Sozin's hand last night. Aang had been unable to prevent it … another failure of the Avatar. And now, one of the Four Temples was gone … one of the past memorials of his people, his culture, eliminated just like that. His fingers curled and his knuckles whitened.

No. He made a vow that moment. As long as there was breath in his body, he would ensure that no more Air Temples would be destroyed. The last memories of his people would not be erased from the world. As Avatar, he swore it.

.

.

.

Appa was lying on his belly, yawning deeply. He saw a figure approaching and he instantly perked up.

Seizon was grinning behind his mask. "I got something for you, buddy." He reached into a small knapsack and produced a shiny red apple. Appa's eyes widened and his tongue flicked out, snatching the apple out of his hand. The bison's eyes closed merrily as he chewed with delight. "I knew you'd like that, big fella." Seizon rubbed the bison's head and Appa rolled onto his side, allowing Seizon to rub his belly.

"Appa really likes you … and he's a really good judge of character." Aang was standing there, smiling warmly.

Seizon started, before relaxing his shoulders. He went back to patting the bison who was now on his back, tongue out. "You should go check on the guru. He's been cutting up some raw onions he found. He could use help."

"I never thanked you. You know, for saving me from Sozin back there."

Seizon grunted, continuing to pet Appa.

"And you mentioned you wanted to meet your brother … Zuko is one of my closest friends. I'd be happy to mediate a meeting …"

Seizon never turned around. "I've been thinking about that … I think I've had a change of heart …"

"Why?"

"Why?! I was tricked! I helped Brother Truth with his plans when the whole time it was my great-grandfather. I helped him, Avatar! The world is going to end and it's all my fault!"

"You couldn't have known," Aang replied. "Seizon, Brother Truth deceived me as well. And even when he was revealed as Fire Lord Sozin … his words reached into me. I could sense his anger at the Avatar and the mistakes I and my past lives made. I have to admit … there was a part of me that believed he made sense. Still does. A part of me wanted to help him, wanted an alliance between the Avatar and Fire Lord. Because my past lives have failed so many times. I failed so many times! He nearly took me in too, Seizon. And you were just a baby when you were delivered to him. He taught you from childhood. In fact, standing up to him there, at the temple, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen. It was something Zuko would have done … in that respect, you're a lot like him."

Seizon shook his head. "Was Zuko deceived into helping one of the most horrible men to walk this earth?"

"As a matter of fact … he was. Your brother was banished from the Fire Nation by your father … he could only return when he captured me. And boy, did he ever try. And then, your Uncle Iroh managed to talk sense into him. It looked like Zuko might turn over a new leaf … but then he betrayed your Uncle and I was nearly killed. Zuko isn't perfect, no matter what you may think. He made plenty of mistakes too and he's still learning. But he'd be pleased to see his brother!"

"See his brother," Seizon sighed. "That's what worries me. This mask … I've worn it nearly my whole life. No one could ever be pleased to see this face."

"Are you kidding?" Aang exclaimed. "Have you seen Zuko? He has a big ugly scar on the side of his face. Put there by your father."

Seizon stopped. "Father?"

"He burned Zuko before banishing him. All because Zuko spoke out of turn. In defense of some of the Fire Nation's most loyal men."

Seizon returned to stroking Appa's fur. "Then it seems we have both suffered at my father's hands. But still … I don't think a meeting between the two of us is right for me … not at this moment … After all I've done … this face reflects what I am on the inside. I am a monster …"

Aang was silent for a moment. "I've heard that before … from your sister …"

Seizon didn't react.

"After your brother was installed as Fire Lord, he continued to try helping Azula. He brought in the best doctors he could find. He never gave up on her, and part of me still thinks he hasn't. Zuko didn't see her as a monster, even after all she'd done. He won't think you're a monster."

Seizon turned around, deciding to change the subject. The conversation was making him very uncomfortable. He reached into his knapsack. "Here. I brought some things from the temple … when I freed the Guru, I figured they might be useful." He produced several scrolls.

Aang's eyes lit up. "Air Nomad scrolls!" He stopped. "But I thought Sozin took them all …"

"Brother Truth raised me in the Eastern Air Temple. He would often leave me alone there to fend for myself. I explored every nook and cranny as a child. Found rooms and sublevels even he didn't know existed. Take them. I don't know if they can teach you anything … but it's a part of your heritage. Writings from your people."

Aang smiled, his eyes brimming. "Thank you." He took the scrolls and began walking away. He stopped and turned around. "And for the record … a monster could never have bonded with Appa the way you have."

He walked back to the campsite, leaving Seizon standing there, hand frozen on the bison's great belly.

.

.

.

Aang wanted to immediately dive into the Air Nomad scrolls given to him by Seizon. As he was about to unfurl the scrolls, Guru Pathik danced into his line of sight. Unlike when they found him languishing in the prison, the Guru had fully recovered now that he was freed. His eyes twinkled and his old child-like joy could be heard in his voice.

"Here you go, Avatar Aang. A nice bowl of onion-banana juice! Yum!" The guru forced a bowl into Aang's hands, before chugging his own bowl. He turned the bowl upside down and wore it on his head like a hat.

Aang placed the scrolls aside. "Guru … there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ah! A question!" The guru did a cartwheel and landed in a sitting position on the ground, cross-legged.

"You helped me open my chakras so I could use the Avatar State. Now my bending has been taken away, along with my memories of how to bend. Is there a way – any way – that you could help me get my bending back?"

Guru Pathik fell backwards, lying on his back, staring up at the blue skies through the foliage. "Bending comes from within a person. From within their sea of chi. You are alive, no?"

Aang looked down at himself. He was flesh and blood. "Uh … yes."

"Then you have chi!"

The monk raised an eyebrow. "I'm not following …"

Pathik sat upright, index finger raised knowingly. "You are alive. Therefore, you have chi within you."

"But what good will that do me? Everyone has some measure of chi – but not everyone is a bender!"

"Yes. That is true. But as long as you have chi, it can be focused. It can be healed."

"How?"

"I don't know," he replied laughing. "Opening your chakras only worked as long as you could bend. But now the Avatar State is closed to you once again. Perhaps, if we work on reopening your chakras, the Avatar State will return. The knowledge of the past Avatars will once again be conferred upon you, along with all of their bending. Instead of relying on your own bending, perhaps with the Avatar State, you can rely on the bending and knowledge of your past lives."

Aang rubbed his chin. "That might just work … Okay, Guru. Let's try it again!"

The guru clapped his hands. "I will prepare more onion-banana juice!" He sprang to his feet and began mushing the onions and bananas into wooden bowls as he hummed a happy tune.

.

.

.

Eastern Earth Kingdom Village – Afternoon

"Almost there … come on, just a little more …" The Mechanist was gritting his teeth as he pulled levers and switches. Teo was excitedly working at his side. The vehicle was bumping, sparking and sputtering, and now a thick black cloud was issuing from the steering mechanism. The Mechanist's eyebrows were raised and he adjusted his monocle. "I'm sure that it's not supposed to do that."

Toph had her arms folded beside them. "Would it help if I got out and pushed?"

Teo laughed. "It might."

"No need," the Mechanist waved her away. "We're almost at the next village …"

BOINK! BOOM!

The vehicle jerked forward, and instantly crashed into a boulder. The entire crew was thrown onto the floor. The Mechanist perked up. "Is everyone okay?"

The Earth King had landed on top of Bosco's thick hide. Sokka landed face-first, inches away from the bear's rear. He raised a thumb. "Peachy."

Zuko helped Katara up and the Swampenders were grumbling. "Blasted hootin'-puffer doohiky," Tho was saying.

"I don't reckon it's a doohiky, Tho," Duu corrected. "I do believe it's a jumbly-bumbler."

Zuko looked over at the Mechanist. "Can it be fixed?"

The Mechanist flipped open a panel, working through it. "Just one moment." He tried to open the door – it stuck. He smacked the opening mechanism and the door fell clean off its hinges. The Mechanist exited the vehicle, surveying the damage. He rubbed his chin, going "hmmm" every few seconds as he observed the vehicle from a new angle.

The rest of the crew emerged, observing the damage for themselves.

"Well?" Zuko asked impatiently.

The Mechanist raised a finger. "I daresay m'boy, I can fix it."

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh yes," the Mechanist continued, smiling. "And it'll only take four days!"

Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Toph all simultaneously fell to the ground. Rubbing his sore back, Zuko stood up, eye twitching. "F-four days?"

"Well …" The Mechanist rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "The vehicle is totaled. It'll have to be a top-to-bottom refurbishment. And … cough … I may have misplaced my tools back the Northern Air Temple." He said the last statement very quickly and relatively under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Sokka was now joining Zuko in becoming indignant. "You're 'The Mechanist!' How could you forget your toolbox!"

"Not to worry, M'Boy!" The Mechanist clapped Sokka's shoulder. "You have a bright mind. Remember how you helped me come up with the war balloon design? Together, it may not even take four days! It may take only three!"

"That doesn't cheer me up at all," Sokka replied.

Frowning, Zuko slung a bag over his shoulder. "We don't have three days. Aang is in trouble. I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple … on foot."

Tho and Duu whined.

Katara moved to stop him. "Zuko … I know you're determined. But maybe we should come up with a plan."

Zuko looked her in the face. "Katara, of all people, I would've thought you'd be the first to march off to help Aang."

Katara stared back and felt new resolve. "You're right." She grabbed her satchel. "I'm going with you. Sokka? Toph?"

"Count me in," Toph answered. "Besides, Twinkletoes hasn't been practicing his earth crunches and I made a vow that I would get him pumped up before winter."

Sokka nodded in agreement. "The four of us will head on to the Temple." He pointed to the Mechanist. "The priority for you guys is the Earth King! When this whole thing is over, Ba Sing Se is going to need its wise leader to help rebuild." He noticed Keui sitting a few feet away on the grass playing patty-cake with Bosco.

Huu nodded. "The Swampbenders will ensure his safety. Even at the risk of our own lives."

"At the risk of our what-now?" Tho asked.

The Mechanist stood up, Teo at his side. He reached out with his wooden fingers and clasped Sokka's arm. "Then this is goodbye again, M'Boy. We'll patch this thing up soon enough and we'll find a safe haven for the Earth King."

Teo waved. "Bye everybody! Say hi to Aang for me!"

Waving goodbye, Team Avatar set out on foot into the deep thickets of the jungle …

.

.

.

"Guru … I don't think this is working …"

Aang was kneeling on the ground, fists together, trying to meditate. Several empty bowls of onion-banana juice were scattered around him and Pathik was gently beating a drum.

"Perhaps it is time for a little break … the sun is setting." The Guru stared at the reddening skies through the foliage. "Perhaps some dinner? Then we will return to our meditations and see if there is still a connection to the Avatar Spirit present."

Aang sighed. "I don't want a break … there's no time for breaks! Isn't there anything you can do that can get the cosmic juices of the universe flowing faster?!"

"Patience, young one. The Spirit World is not something that can be toyed with lightly or quickly. It reveals itself to us … we cannot go searching for it and demand that it show itself."

Aang sighed. "I suppose I could do with a short break." He watched Momo chasing after insects around their campfire.

In the distance, he saw a figure in brown clothing and a mask. Seizon. He was wandering away from the campsite into the woods. But his posture was different. He looked like a man on a mission, as though he knew exactly where he was going.

What was he up to?

.

.

.

"You're following me now?" Seizon snapped as he heard Aang step on a branch behind him. "Isn't it bad enough you were spying on me playing with Appa? If I didn't know any better, I'd say I had a stalker."

"Oh ha ha," Aang remarked. "Where are you off to?"

"It doesn't matter … I'm probably wrong anyway …"

"Huh?" Aang was dumbfounded.

The masked Firebender sighed. "I suppose you aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you?"

"Nope. Ask Sokka when you meet him! I'm very persistent and annoying!"

"I can tell. These woods … they were my playground when I was a child …"

This struck the Avatar. "What do you mean?"

Seizon and Aang walked through the thick trees. The sun had set and the moon was nearly full overhead. Seizon had a small ball of fire in his palm to light their way through the forest floor. "You know I was sent to live in the Eastern Air Temple by myself … as an infant. As I grew older, I explored the temple in its entirety. But Brother Truth would leave me alone for long stretches. I was left to fend for myself. I explored rooms and sublevels that even he knew nothing about. I would often stand on the balconies, looking into the forests in the distance. I longed to explore the woods, see what mysteries remained out there. An escape from the bondage I was forced to endure. Brother Truth claimed he was protecting me. It was his way of imprisoning me, I realize that now." He sighed, staring off into the distance through the eye holes of his mask.

"So …?" Aang urged. "Go on."

"So one day, on my tenth birthday, I decided to venture out to the woods on my own. Brother Truth had gone away for one his trips … probably sucking some bender dry. I loved to run through the woods, and I would make frequent visits here when I could. But one day, I ran too fast, wandered too far. The woods were dark. And I feared there were monsters. I sat alone on a log, crying to myself, wondering whether anyone could help me. I shivered in the cold and I knew that I would die here. That's when I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"At first I thought I was imagining things. That fear had caused me to lose my mind. A glowing figure, wandering through the woods. Glowing gold. But when it appeared, it had the kindest eyes."

"A Spirit!" Aang exclaimed.

"A gold-stag," Seizon corrected.

Aang paused. "What?"

"It came up to me … I gently touched it. Its fur was like fine silk. It removed my mask. It wasn't afraid of the horror underneath. I took hold of its antlers and it led me out of here. But first, it did two things. First, it led me to cave. Inside was a statue of Avatar Yangchen. I realize now it was a marker … used by the Air Nomads to point the way through the forest to the temple. The gold-stag wanted to show me something … that I was never alone. That the spirit of the Air Nomads could never be extinguished."

"And what was the second thing?" Aang asked.

"It showed me my deepest desire …"

"Which was?"

"… which was none of your business. I don't pry into your secret life, Avatar. Please respect my secrets."

"Okay, point taken."

"There … I knew it!" Seizon was pointing at a small cave. A thicket of thorns and ivy leaves had overgrown its entrance. Seizon unsheathed a small knife and began hacking away. He tossed a second knife to Aang and they removed the briers.

"After you," Aang motioned.

Holding his ball of flame in front of him, Seizon walked into the shrine. The inside was simple. Two old candles, burned down to a nub, sat on the floor, covered in cobwebs. And there was the crumbling state of Avatar Yangchen.

Aang reached out to the statue, touching the statue's arm. "Avatar Yangchen …" he lamented. "If ever I needed your advice, it's now."

The statue remained lifeless.

Aang looked up at it, tears in his eyes, his voice pleading. "Please Avatar Yangchen … don't abandon me! Please! The world is doomed! It's the Avatar's job to save it! Yama will destroy everything – and that's if Sozin doesn't do it first! Please! I'm begging you!"

Nothing.

Aang lowered his hand, his head downcast. "It's true …" he realized. "I've been cut off from the other Avatars …"

He turned to leave, dragging his staff behind him.

CRASH!

The statue of Avatar Yangchen had collapsed into a pile of rubble. Its face lay on the ground, upturned, staring into nothing among the wreckage.

"No!" The cry tore straight from Aang's chest. He knelt down, holding the statue's head in his hand. He pressed his forehead to Yangchen's.

Seizon stood over him. "It's just a statue, Aang."

Aang glared up at him. "It's not just a statue! This is the legacy of my people! All that's left of the Air Nomads! First the Eastern Air Temple! Now this!"

"Fine. Whatever. I'll be by the exit."

Aang stared back down into the statue's eyes.

The eyes glowed white.

"Hmm?" Seizon turned around as he, Aang and the entire cavern were enveloped in a white light.

.

.

.

Aang and Seizon found themselves in a dark bog. The sky was the color of mud and the trees were decaying. Giant spirit monsters roamed in the distance. A giant tree loomed on the horizon.

Sitting on a rock was a monkey that appeared to be meditating.

Seizon was shocked out of his mind. "Umm … did I hit my head in the cavern?"

"This is the Spirit World," Aang remarked. "But why are we here? There are no celestial events, are there?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

The two wandered over to the meditating monkey spirit, Sun Wukong. "Maybe it was the onion banana juice," Aang remarked. "Maybe Guru Pathik really did find a way to get me to reconnect with the Spirit World."

"The Guru and his foul juice had nothing to do with it." Sun Wukong's voice reverberated throughout the Spirit World, though the monkey's eyes remained closed. "You were summoned here."

"Summoned?" Aang was confused. "By who? Avatar Yangchen? Yama?"

"Your connection to the past Avatar Spirits has been severed. And Yama has no interest in dealings with the Avatar. She only cares for results - as to whether the Beast has been destroyed or not. No, you were summoned by a different spirit. An ancient spirit. One almost as old as Yama herself …"

"Koh," Aang realized, his eyes falling on the giant tree in the distance.

.

.

.

Aang and Seizon walked through the dark, cavernous entrance of Koh's tree. "Remember," Aang was saying. "You can't show the slightest emotion. If so, Koh will steal your face."

"Umm, have you forgotten?" Seizon pointed to his mask.

"Oh … right."

"Besides," Seizon remarked. "That's the least of my concerns. I wish Koh would steal my face!"

"Is that an offer?" came a loud voice. Aang instantly wiped all emotion off his face and stood lifeless. A large, centipede-like spirit slithered around the two of them, its long body encircling them like a snake.

Koh's head was a pale white face with painted eyes and bright red lips.

Aang bowed low. "Koh. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Koh simply smiled. "The pleasure is, once again, all mine. I told you we would meet again." He turned. His head shifted, as though his face were an eye and an eyelid had blinked over it. In a moment, his face had shifted to a blue oni mask. He turned to look down upon Seizon. "This one comes to me hiding his face. A wise move, to hide any expression from me."

"Sun Wukong told me you summoned me," Aang said simply.

Koh drew himself to his full height. His face shifted again, to an old man. "Yes. We have much to discuss. And perhaps I may be of some assistance to you. After all, you used my advice to great effect in the North Pole."

"What did you want to discuss, Koh?"

"The repetitiveness of life. History is indeed cyclical, no? Last Winter, a madman was going to kill the Ocean and Moon Spirits. And now, that same madman will go a step further."

This hit Aang like a sack of bricks. He swallowed, maintaining his composure. "Zhao … But how?"

"I am afraid the Beast has had a lucrative career recently. Transferring some of the chi he stole to some of the Fire Nation's most powerful benders. Lu Ten. Zhao. And others." Koh looked down at Aang and Seizon. Neither flinched.

"Zhao spent many years researching the Ocean and Moon Spirits. He entered Wan Shi Tong's Library to learn more about them. How Tui and La, the forces of push and pull, took mortal form. And if they took mortal form, they could be killed. You know the rest. You were there."

"So Zhao plans to kill them again?"

"Oh heavens no!" Koh licked his lips. "He has something deeper planned. Something more … grotesque. But before we get to that, I think it appropriate to put this all in its proper context so that you can appreciate the full danger that now stands before you. For Tui and La were not the last spirits to take mortal form …"

"Ran and Shaw," Aang realized. "The Firebending Masters."

"Yes. The patron spirits of the Fire Nation. As Tui and La are the patron spirits of the Water Tribes. They followed suit, took mortal form as the first dragons and Firebenders. They taught all other dragons Firebending, who then passed on the practice to your intriguing species."

"Do the other Nations have patron spirits? Did they take mortal form too?"

"Oh yes. The Earth Kingdom's patron spirit was Pacha, the Earth Mother. She followed after Ran and Shaw, wanting to share her gifts with those who dwelt in the Earth Kingdom. She took on mortality and became the first badgermole. Her children took up residency in the Western Earth Kingdom near Gao Ling and the famed Cave of Two Lovers. From them did the humans learn the art of Earthbending. And she resides still in the Cave, with her children."

"And what of air?" Aang asked. "I'd never heard of a patron spirit of air."

Koh slithered around again, his face changing to that of an owl. "As you know, the sky bison were the first to teach the humans the art of Airbending. But from whence did they learn? The Air Spirit, Fei Lian was the last to assume mortality. Fei Lian embodied the philosophy of air. She wanted freedom. But, seeing the great good her counterparts were doing in the world, she finally relented and assumed mortal form as well. She took the form of a beautiful, wandering, golden stag." Koh slithered past the two, staring up at the sky. Aang shot Seizon a quick look, before wiping any emotion off his face.

Koh returned, staring the two down, watching, waiting for any hint of a reaction.

"And where is Fei Lian, Koh? The Ocean and Moon Spirits are in the North Pole. Ran and Shaw are in the Sun Ruins. And you said that Pacha, the Spirit of Earthbending, was living in the Cave of Two Lovers. But what about air?"

"And what makes you think Fei Lian confines herself to any one location? Remember – she is the spirit of air, the personification of freedom. The wind blows where it wants. Unchecked. Unruled. She is the same. She travels where she will. Sometimes she is seen in the Fire Nation. Hunters from the North Pole claim to have been rescued by a mysterious, gold-stag. And there are even rumors of lost wanderers in the Earth Kingdom who have been rescued by her. She goes where she wills and will not be tied down to any one location."

"So she acts almost as a guardian angel," Aang remarked. "Helping people who are lost." He glanced at Seizon again from the corner of his eye, hoping Koh wouldn't notice.

"On the first day that Fei Lian took mortality, she found a lonely bison, whose legs were broken and lame. It languished in pain and wished to travel about as did his friends. Fei Lian took pity on him, breathed air into him. The bison would no longer need his legs. He could fly. He was free to travel and explore the world. That was the birth of the first Sky Bison. They say those lucky enough to meet Fei Lian will be shown their most heartfelt desires, and if truly noble, she will grant them."

Aang swallowed tightly. "Why are you sharing this history with us, Koh? You didn't bring us here just for a lesson, did you?"

Koh merely smirked. "As I said, you needed the background story to see what is about to happen. The Beast – the one you call Sozin – has spent the last century absorbing the life essence and bending of others. But even now, with his power nearly insurmountable, it is not enough. Not for his ambitions. It will never be. Sozin is not your typical Fire Lord. His offspring, Azulon and Ozai only craved power for its own sake. But Sozin is not like them. He craves power because in his arrogance, he believes himself to be the only one capable of saving the world from its ills. He believes that he, not Roku, should have been the Avatar. That the past Avatars squandered their gifts and powers and did not take the necessary actions required to protect the world. And he was right. There was a reason I took the face of the one you loved …"

Koh's head blinked, and the face of Ummi, Avatar Kuruk's lost love, appeared.

"Your past life, instead of reflecting on why it was necessary to take his love's face, instead devoted the rest of his life trying to slay me. When he should have been focusing on stopping the famines, the wars, the chaos that plagued the world! Sozin is right in that respect!" Koh himself reflected the same righteous anger in his voice that Sozin had exhibited in the Eastern Air Temple. "You Avatars have allowed this chaos to reign unchecked. It was because of your inaction that the way was paved for the rise of Sozin and the Fire Nation and the One Hundred Years War. But still … Sozin's way is not the right path …"

"Koh … please, tell us what is going on …"

"Sozin still believes that only he has the might and intelligence to rule this world and end all of society's ills. And in his heart, he still believes he should be the Avatar. Each of the patron Spirits – Tui and La; Ran and Shaw; Pacha; and Fei Lian – they are all in touch with the Spirit World. For all of his bending capabilities, Sozin does not have that level of spiritual connection. Not on the level that the Avatar does. But he plans to change all that. If he could not be the Avatar, why not create a new Avatar instead? Sozin plans to use Energybending on each of the patron spirits of all Four Nations. He will merge with them, absorb them and integrate them into his very being. He will truly become a second Avatar. Immortal. Eternal. Invincible. With full access to the Spirit World. And not even Yama herself will be a match for him, though, she does not yet realize it."

Aang was silent, taking this all in.

"It is possible, at any rate. Zhao was an eyewitness to this. He told Sozin all about it upon his resurrection. After all … you were the guinea pig."

"Me?" Aang struggled to contain his surprise.

"When Zhao killed the Moon Spirit. You merged with the Ocean Spirit. For the briefest few moments, you two were one. Able to merge into one supreme entity. Zhao will attempt to do it again. He can Energybend, thanks to the Beast. Zhao will attempt to merge with the Ocean Spirit. And once Sozin is sure it can be done with no harm to the host – to Zhao – he will swoop in and merge with Zhao – and the Ocean Spirit. He will do so to all the patron spirits. Sozin will become a second Avatar – one whose powers are fueled by the very spirits themselves."

Aang's fists were clenched. "I have to stop him," he said slowly. His tone was measured. "But how can I defeat him when I can't even bend? Do you have a suggestion, Koh?"

Koh snorted. "That Guru knows much of spiritual things … he helped you access the Avatar State. And he was right – you should have given up on Katara. Instead, you chose love and sealed yourself off to the Avatar State that day. Thus, confirming Sozin's words about the nature of the Avatar. You will always put yourself before the world."

"No. Not this time. Please, Koh."

"Fei Lian … the only spirit that did have access to Energybending. They say, if your desires are truly noble, she will grant your request. She could restore your bending. Though, your spirit may be too tainted, too twisted with selfishness for your desires to ever be seen as being truly noble. It is a fool's errand …"

"Then why bring him here?" Seizon's voice was growing angry.

Koh raised an eyebrow. Aang prayed that Koh wouldn't steal Seizon's face.

Instead, Koh regarded the masked Firebender with indifference. "Because there may be a chance for the Avatar to right what his past lives have set wrong. Slim as it is. I hold no ill will towards Aang, despite his past life trying to murder me." The Face Stealer turned to Aang. "Heed my words, Avatar. Time is of the essence and has nearly run out. This is your only hope."

Aang bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Koh. I am sorry I tried to kill you in my past life. I promise, I will do what it takes to stop Sozin."

"Then you may return to the mortal world and begin your mission." Koh began slithering back into the darkness.

Seizon stepped forward. "Wait."

The Face Stealer stopped, regarding Seizon curiously.

Seizon played with his fingers. "I have a request …"

"I have done my share of good deeds for the day," Koh remarked, beginning to slither back into the darkness.

"… will you take my face?" Seizon asked.

Koh stopped and Aang whirled around, trying to keep his own expression blank. "What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"A face? Willingly offered? Well, that's a first." Koh began slithering back towards them. "And why would you be so magnanimous?"

Seizon looked down at the ground. "I was born grotesque. My face has alienated me from any and all loved ones. Even my own father couldn't stand the sight of me. I've worn a mask my whole life. Having no face is better than the one I wear …"

Koh blinked curiously. "The answer is no."

"What? But you're the Face Stealer! You collect them!"

"Yes," Koh replied. "But some faces do not deserve to be taken. For all your scorn towards those around you, I sense a noble, gentle soul within you. The face of a mortal is a gift, one not to be squandered. The eyes especially reflect the soul. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I sense behind your mask is much beauty … even if you yourself are blind to it." He turned to Aang. "And what are you still doing here?" he demanded. "You have a mission to attend to."

Aang nodded. "Then we'll be off, Koh. Come on, Seizon."

The Face Stealer watched as the two disappeared through the entrance to his tree. He smirked as he himself vanished into the darkness. "We will meet yet again, Avatar. Before all is said and done …"

.

.

.

Guru Pathik was helping himself to another bowl of onion-banana juice. Momo was on his shoulder, and the guru was happily feeding him a few tastes. He looked up to see Aang and Seizon emerge from the woods.

"Ah, you have returned from the Spirit World!"

Aang stopped. "Y-you knew?"

"And you were given a new task."

Aang nodded. "One last go-round. I will put an end to this war – once and for all!"

Guru Pathik sprang to his feet. "Then what are we waiting for?"

.

.

.

Earth Kingdom Woods – Night

Toph woke with a start. She emerged from her makeshift tent. Her senses spread out from her feet, sensing everything going on around them. "Guys! Someone's coming!"

Zuko and Sokka sprang out of their tent. Katara emerged, a look of determination on her face.

A figure appeared on the edge of the woods. Toph nudged Sokka. "Told 'ya someone was following us."

"Show yourself!" Zuko demanded, flames glowing in his hands.

An elderly woman appeared before them. She looked absolutely exhausted.

Katara's eyes were like saucers. "Yugoda?"

.

.

.

Ba Sing Se – Night

The exterior courtyard of the Earth King's Royal Palace was absolutely crowded. Lines upon lines of Representatives of the Coalition sat on chairs. Ambassadors from all nations, towns, cities and villages were dressed in their finest attire.

It was a funeral. At the top of a platform was a closed casket, bearing the remains of Lord Minister Kohta. Behind it were high-ranking Coalition members and the Prophets From the Sky.

In the shadows were the Dai Li, watching with great interest.

In the front row sat Kohta's son, Hadok, Toph's arch-rival back at her school. His mother sat there, dabbing her eyes. Hadok sat there, staring at the casket, rage filing his soul.

Drums began beating, and torches were lit. The Prophets From the Sky began chanting.

POOF!

There was a puff of purple smoke, which ascended to the sky. The crowds gasped in amazement as the Avatar appeared before them. "Avatar Aang" stood there in his finest robes. The Representatives of the Coalition had agreed. The Avatar would succeed Kohta as the new Lord Minister.

"Aang" cleared his throat and the chanting stopped. There was silence. When he spoke, his voice was amplified, and all in attendance could hear him clearly.

"Representative Kohta was a brave, principled man. He helped unify the nations when it was needed most. He brought great reforms to the world. It is with a heavy heart that I announce his murder." The false Aang's brows furrowed, a false look of indignation crossing his face. "Murdered. Yes, you heard me right. By those I trusted most. An uprising occurred here, in this palace, led by the very people I believed to be my friends. Katara and Sokka of the Water Tribe. Former Fire Lord Zuko. And Toph of Gao Ling. Just as Zuko betrayed his people and attempted to murder the Earth King several weeks ago … he has resurfaced. And those I counted as friends betrayed me with him. But even now, the forces of the Coalition are abroad. Kohta's death will receive quick and virtuous retribution!"

The crowd cheered. Hadok nodded with approval.

The false Aang motioned towards a tall object covered in a sheet which had been erected behind the podium. The Prophets From the Sky pulled back the sheet, revealing a sixty-foot tall statue of Lord Minister Kohta, graved completely in gold and bronze. He stood there, hand in the breast of his robes, his golden face proud. "We erect this statue in honor of our fallen leader."

More applause.

"The Spirits have regarded Kohta as a hero! But, they recognize the need for true leadership in the world. That is why it is only appropriate that the Avatar steps in as the new Lord Minister."

Whispers came from the crowd.

"The Avatar's purpose is to bring peace to the world. Balance both the mortal and spirit worlds. I abandoned this world for a hundred years. My predecessors allowed chaos to reign unchecked. But no more! It is time the Avatar finally steps up and accepts the mantle of responsibility that the Spirits placed upon him. And so, I accept the position of Lord Minister. I will lead the World Peace Coalition into a new era! I will right all that has been made wrong!"

The crowd began cheering, though there were murmurs too. Some people in the crowd didn't believe that it was the Avatar's job to take control of international politics. The Avatar was not meant to be a king, some whispered.

"There are some that doubt my motives. That doubt that the Spirits have decreed that the Avatar should rule the world." The false Avatar stared hard at the crowd. He tapped the bottom of his staff on the podium.

Instantly, behind him, the towering statue of Kohta began moving. There were screams and cries of terror from the crowd. White light shone out of the statue's eyes and mouth. And it spoke. With a voice that rocked the foundations of the earth. Kohta's voice, deep and bellowing. "The Spirits have chosen my successor. Those who oppose the Avatar are the enemies of the Spirit World. The enemies of peace. Who would dare to defy the very Avatar himself? Come forward! Declare yourselves!"

The crowd remained speechless, utterly terrified.

To everyone's horror, fire erupted from the statue's mouth, terminating just short of burning the front rows alive. The crowd screamed.

And the statue continued to speak.

"The illusion that all nations are separate must be disavowed by all. There will no longer be Four Nations. This is the will of the Spirit World. You are no longer Water Tribe. Earth Kingdom. Or Fire Nation. There is only the Coalition. You are one people. One Nation. We are at the tipping point. All must submit to the rule of the Avatar for the good of all. The War has decimated the world. Now is the time to put aside your differences and rebuild. Now is the time to back the Avatar. He will lead the world into a new era of peace or prosperity. Submit to your Avatar – or face complete and total annihilation!"

Storm clouds appeared overhead. Bolts of lightning knifed down among the assembly, bouncing around the courtyard, off the walls of the palace. Glass windows shattered, raining broken glass in all directions. Thunder boomed and crackled. Plumes of fire descended from the sky, roasting trees and small nearby buildings.

The people cowered, on their knees, absolutely terrified but unable to look away from the horror that was before them.

The statue grew silent and the clouds disappeared.

The false Avatar held up his hand, then motioned for the people to stand. "There is no need to be afraid. Not of your Avatar. The demonstration you saw was not to terrify you, but show that this is indeed the will of the Spirit World. Come. Pledge yourselves to me. Join me. Together, we will rebuild this world into a paradise." He raised his hand. "It's time to make history!"

The crowd remained kneeling. "All hail Avatar Aang!" came a voice from the back.

The rest of the audience took up the chant.

"All hail Avatar Aang! All hail Avatar Aang! All hail Avatar Aang!"

And Fire Lord Sozin took it in. Loving every minute of it, soaking himself in the utter worship thrown at him. Yes, worship. The world was now worshiping the Avatar as a god without even the slightest clue that they were truly worshiping the Fire Lord in disguise …

.

.

.


	20. Revelations and Mergers

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Twenty:

Revelations and Mergers

Fire Nation Prison Tower – Morning

"Time for your morning tea, General!" Ming the prison guard smiled kindly as she placed a tray outside of the cell doors. She sighed. "They say history is cyclical, but this is ridiculous! Are you getting déjà vu or what?"

General Iroh sat in the very same prison cell he was sealed in during the summer. He was once again in rags and his hair was unkempt. He didn't stir.

Ming was incredulous. "General Iroh turning down tea? That just doesn't make sense! You might as well tell the sun not to shine or the moon not to rise."

Iroh didn't say a word. He was staring at the wall. My son … my only son … Memories flashed of visiting Ember Island with Lu Ten as a child. Building a sandcastle and playing with baby Zuko.

Those distant memories were now scattered in the wind. A vapid memory.

Ming had sensed the change in the General. Before, during the summer, he had spoken kindly to her. Told her jokes. Gave her advice. But this … this was not General Iroh. This was the shell of a broken man. The same shell that had returned from war with the news that his son Lu Ten was dead.

In many ways, it was as though Iroh had received the same news again.

Ming shuffled the tray back to him. "I'll just leave this here for you …" She spared a sad glance over her shoulder and was gone.

Iroh remained staring at the wall.

The door to the prison area creaked, and he raised his head in confusion. Hadn't Ming just left? Had she forgotten something? Or had he simply lost all sense of time in his ruminations?

"Time has been very unkind to you, General."

Iroh's ears perked up at the voice.

"But then, time stirs change within us all, does it not? It decays our flesh, saps our memories, erodes our minds … well, that's not entirely true. Some memories remain branded into our skulls. Isn't that right, Father?"

Iroh's closed his eyes. Tears squeezed from his shut lids and rolled down his cheeks as he lowered his head. "Yes," Iroh admitted finally. "That day … that is a day I will never forget …"

"Nor I. I remember the fires raging, the Earthbenders advancing, the walls and citadels of the great city crumbling down around us. And as I lay there, pinned beneath stone and mortar, one thought dominated my mind."

Lu Ten stepped into the light, the corners of his lips drawn down. "Where was my father?"

Iroh pushed himself to his feet. With quaking hands, he gripped his cell doors. His eyes took his son in for the first time in what seemed like eons. He had burned the face of his son into his brain many years ago, and he still kept Lu Ten's letters and portraits among his effects. But this … Lu Ten had changed. He had been reborn into something else entirely. The cruel sneer and ruthless gleam in his eyes told Iroh everything …

And yet …

Those eyes still held traces of the man Lu Ten once was. Somewhere. Iroh reached through the bars, his fingers inches from his son's face. "My son … Lu Ten … I was told you had perished. Had I known the truth, I would have dug my fingers to the bone to get you out …"

"And yet upon the news of my death, you simply abandoned the siege. Ba Sing Se was all but within our grasp. And you simply up and left upon hearing of my apparent 'demise.'" Lu Ten's face was cold, cruel as he said those words. "Why, Father? Why didn't you confirm that I was in fact dead? Why did you not wait to see a body?"

"I could not." Iroh looked away, tears welling. "I could not bear to see you dead. I could not bear to hold the limp form of my son – the son I once held in my arms as an infant." He looked up behind the tears. "But I was a coward. You are right, My Son. I should have waited … I should have demanded to see a body …"

"Yes. A coward. A coward who, when he had the Walled City nearly in his grasp, allowed it to slip through his fingers into dust."

"You must listen to me, my Son. Whatever power it is that has awoken evil within your heart, you can still purge it! I will help you – whatever it takes. I abandoned you once. I will not do so again, on my life."

"On your life? So be it." Lu Ten sneered. "But save your empty promises, Father. After all, I have a new father to be indebted to. Oh yes, you always taught me the importance of family. A distant relative … one who, while you left me for dead, restored me to life. Gave me purpose, power. Power enough to end this war once and for all!"

"… Sozin," Iroh finally mused. He watched his son's expression, which confirmed it. "Somehow, I had always suspected my Grandfather was still abroad. Biding his time …" Iroh reached out for his son. "You must listen to me – your grandfather cares nothing for you. He is a madman. He cares only for power. He is using you."

Lu Ten sneered. "What was that saying of yours? Something about not throwing stones at windows while you live in a glass house? Don't be glib, Father. After all, did you not raise me once to be a soldier? Did you not put me on the front lines of the war?"

"I was with you! At all times!"

"All but one – that day." Lu Ten turned, staring at the wall. "I don't blame you for the ambush. After all, none of our great generals had foreseen it. I don't even blame you for my 'death'. But I do blame you for your weakness. I blame you for your cowardness. And I blame you for leaving me for dead without even checking for a body!"

"My Son … I am truly sorry. Nothing I can say or do will make up for that … but you can help me! We can join forces again. Father and Son. And we can restore peace and freedom to the world. We can make a better world together! And with your cousin, Zuko. Please …"

"Save your empty rhetoric and proverbs, Father. I will hear none of it." Lu Ten turned away.

Iroh lowered his gaze. "Leaves from the vine … falling so slow …"

Lu Ten whirled around. "What is this?"

Iroh was singing louder now, staring Lu Ten in the face. "Like fragile tiny shells … drifting in the foam …" He rose to his full height, his voice reverberating throughout the cell. "Little Soldier Boy come marching home … brave Soldier Boy comes marching home." He stared hard at his son, hand extended through the cell, begging Lu Ten to take it. "Please, my Son … come home …"

For a moment, for the barest instant, Lu Ten reacted. He extended his hand, his fingers inches from the tips of his father's. Iroh sniffed back the tears, a sad joy beginning to grow in his face.

"No."

Lu Ten smacked his father's hand away, nearly collapsing back onto the floor. "I will not be ensnared! I will not give in!" His eyes flashed dangerously. "You always knew how to work people, Father. But no more. I have a new father, and a new family. You remain alive and my prisoner only because you have information Grandfather requires …" He leaned forward. "So tell me. Where are they, Father?"

"Lu Ten … please …"

"Ran and Shaw," Lu Ten demanded. "Where are they?"

Iroh wiped his eyes. "The legendary dragons? They are but a myth, my Son."

"Clever, old man. But you raised me. I know you all too well. Too well to know when you are lying. But I knew you wouldn't crack so easily. That's why I brought some insurance." He snapped his fingers. Iroh raised an eyebrow as the door to the cell opened and the Red Oni appeared behind the new Fire Lord. "Show him. Reveal your face."

To Iroh's utter horror, the Red Oni unmasked herself.

"Ursa?!"

Ursa remained unstill. "Who's Ursa?" she asked Lu Ten.

Lu Ten waved her away. "You may leave us now."

Ursa slid the Red Oni mask back on and vanished into the shadows. Lu Ten turned back to his father. "It's a full-blown family reunion, wouldn't you say?"

"How is this possible?"

Lu Ten raised his index and middle finger. "Energybending. The Avatar's favorite little trick. Memories are a form of energy in the brain. Easily manipulated and bent. Just as I removed the Avatar's memories of how to bend, so have I removed Ursa's memories of who she is. You wouldn't believe how servile memory loss makes someone …"

Iroh had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What do you mean by 'insurance'?"

"Very simple. I very well know that you don't care what happens to you. But what of the rest of the Royal Family? You cared for Ursa. You were very close to her while Zuko and I grew up. Now I will ask you again – Ran and Shaw. Where are the Sun Ruins? How do we get to there? And answer wisely, Father. Dying has greatly thinned my patience these days. Or perhaps you would like to add Aunt Ursa's life to the many you failed …?"

Iroh couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You would kill your own family? What has Sozin done to you? How has he so twisted you?"

"Perhaps you would like to add a second person to my execution roster? I know you two were never particularly close – but would you be responsible for the blood of your own niece?"

The old general was taken aback. "Azula?"

"She's gotten a bit uppity lately. Running off into the Earth Kingdom, seeking a way to restore her bending to overthrow me, cavorting with Earth Kingdom scum." Lu Ten gripped the prison bars, his face inches from Iroh's. "Tell me, Father. You always believed in second chances. You always taught me that people could change. You helped Zuko change. Do you think it possible that Azula could change, as Zuko did? Refuse to cooperate with me, and you'll never know if she could …"

"My Son, this isn't you -."

"As I said, people change." The Fire Lord's eyes were narrowed. "You have until sundown to rethink your position. Otherwise, you will be my special guest at an honorary trial. The trial of Lady Ursa, for abandoning her country, her husband and her role as Princess of the Fire Nation. And the trial of Azula, for high treason by seeking a way to overthrow me. Refuse to tell me what I want to know, and you will be bound in an iron chair. And you will watch as I slowly, painfully roast Ursa and Azula alive until there is nothing left but ashes and your own failures and broken memories of family."

Iroh was, for the first time in his life, reduced to absolute silence.

Lu Ten turned to leave. "You have until sundown."

.

.

.

Earth Kingdom Woods – Morning

Katara poured a bucket of water over an old firepit as Yugoda helped pack up supplies. Zuko, Sokka and Toph had gone ahead to the Eastern Air Temple to see if Aang was still there. If the Beast – Brother Truth – were there, they would have to grab Katara as backup.

She felt the ground quake and looked up to see a hole in the ground spurt up dirt and grass as Toph spun out of the ground, followed by Zuko and Sokka, both covered in dirt and sweat.

Katara sprang to her feet. "Was he there? Is he okay?"

"Gone," Sokka replied grimly. "It looked like there was a battle. The whole temple has been reduced to rubble …"

Katara's hand went to her chest. "…No."

"But I couldn't sense a body," Toph said quickly, noting Katara's increased heart rate. "That's the crazy thing … I think Aang got away."

"But to where?" Katara asked.

"I couldn't tell," Toph answered. "He probably took off on Appa! He could be anywhere by now!"

"Let's remain optimistic," Katara replied.

Sokka was gesticulating wildly. "Optimistic?! He could be miles and miles away by now! It's not like I'm going to look up and there he is, flying right above us!"

Katara glanced upward and happened to see a big white fluffy mass in the sky directly above them. "Hey Sokka, he's flying right above us."

Sokka looked up and sighed as he saw the underside of the fluffy white bison. "Again – the universe just loves proving me wrong."

.

.

.

Katara was warmly embracing Aang. Guru Pathik had stretched himself out onto the grass of the forest floor next to Appa and Momo.

Seizon stood off outside the perimeter of the campsite, nervously wringing his hands. His eyes, behind his mask, fell on Zuko, who was now hugging Aang, relieved he was alright. Seizon slowly backed away.

Aang had just finished explaining to the team everything that he had learned. They listened intently and with horror as he revealed that Brother Truth was in fact Fire Lord Sozin – a Fire Lord Sozin levels and levels above all of them in terms of power. And now … now he was targeting the first benders. The patron spirits of all Four Nations, hoping to use Energybending to integrate their spirits into his own. He intended to create a new Avatar Spirit – with himself as its first – and eternal - incarnation.

"This … this is heavy," Zuko said. He sat down on a log, his head down. "It's my family," he said finally through gritted teeth. "All of it is their fault." He looked up, his face determined. "I thought by helping you, Aang, I could wash away the sins of my family. But I see now, the root of our family's stain remains." He was becoming more determined by the second. "I will end the horrors my family has unleashed on the world. I will do whatever it takes to help you. I set out in the beginning to restore my own honor, but now I realize my full destiny. I will restore my family's honor!"

Aang beamed. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Zuko. Speaking of family – there's someone you all should meet!"

On the edge of the campsite, Seizon stiffened.

Aang was laughing. "He's a bit shy. It's okay, none of us bite. Except Appa. And maybe Toph."

"Oh come on, it was just one time," Toph exclaimed. Sokka rubbed his hand, reliving the memory.

Katara stood next to Aang, followed by Sokka, Toph and Zuko. They were crowding around Seizon, who was slowly backing away. He felt trapped, like the walls were caving in around him. He found it hard to breathe.

With a yelp, Seizon turned and ran into the woods.

Everyone stood there, deadpan.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked.

.

.

.

"We should hit the Northern Water Tribe first," Katara said, as the Team sat around at the camp. "We're closer to the North Pole than we are to the Sun Ruins, or the Cave of Two Lovers. And if what Yugoda says is true, Zhao will attempt to merge with the Ocean and Moon Spirits soon. The Fire Nation knows where those two spirits are, but I don't think they know where the rest are. Certainly not the Air Spirit."

"I agree," Aang answered. "The North Pole it is."

"Yippee," was Sokka's sarcastic response. The North Pole was the location of one of the greatest tragedies in his life and he had no desire to relive it.

"That's why I came looking for you," Yugoda said. "I've seen what the Fire Nation has turned our great city into. The Fire Nation is well-prepared, but I know their tactics and where their men are stationed."

"We'll need your help, Yugoda," Katara said, squeezing her hand.

Toph sighed. "Sokka … looks like you're gonna have to make me some more of those special ice shoes for me."

.

.

.

Seizon collapsed to his knees by a brook. He looked left and right to make sure no one was around, and slowly pulled his mask free, placing it gently on the ground next to him. He washed his face, allowing the fresh water to cool him.

He blinked.

He saw his own reflection in the brook, and he sighed. With a punch of anger, he splashed his reflection away.

As the waves rippled, a second figure appeared in the pool behind him.

"You will have to reveal your identity sooner or later." Guru Pathik tossed himself onto the ground. Seizon quickly plucked up his mask and slid it back over his face. "I don't have to do anything."

"Oh? How long will you be able to keep running away from them? A man who runs is like a tree without a root."

Seizon stared down the flowing brook into the horizon. "As long as I've been alive … I've been rejected by everyone. My father. My mother. The only parent I've ever known turned out to be a homicidal maniac. Everyone else I would approach ran away in terror at the sight of my face."

"I do not," Pathik said. "You may freely remove your mask in my presence."

"No. I vowed I would never reveal my face to another person. I am a monster."

"You may view yourself that way … but I certainly do not. The Avatar does not. And neither will your brother. Be brave, young Seizon. I am sorry people have rejected you. But not all would. Not everyone is unkind. Reveal yourself to your brother. He will not cast you away."

Seizon continued staring ahead.

.

.

.

Seizon returned to the campsite as Team Avatar was hastily cleaning up their camp. Aang was delighted to see him return. "You're back!"

Seizon played with his fingers. He stared at Zuko behind his mask until the teenager became uncomfortable. "Yes," Zuko said finally, thinking Seizon was staring at his scar. "My face is scarred. I was burned as a child. Any other invasive questions?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I didn't …" Seizon fumbled over his words. His finger-playing quickened.

"Why don't you start by introducing yourself to Zuko?" Aang asked.

Zuko stared at him. "Why me specifically?"

Aang grabbed Seizon's arms. "Zuko … there's someone special I would like for you to meet. His name -."

"Mumei," Seizon said suddenly. Aang stared at him incredulously. Seizon rubbed the back of his head. "Yes. Mumei. That's my name!"

"Oh. Well, nice meeting you, I guess." Zuko rubbed his arm awkwardly, while Seizon stared at the ground, rubbing his head.

"Uh … well, see you later I guess." Seizon hurried off and offered to help load Appa's saddle.

"Why is this weirdo with us again?" Zuko asked Aang.

Aang sighed. "He's not a weirdo, he's just … been through a lot and is a bundle of nerves. You remember how awkward it was when you first joined our group."

Zuko thought back. "Zuko here," he remembered saying. He shuddered.

Aang stared at Seizon, helping out. He couldn't help but think of the fake name Seizon had chosen. Mumei. The Nameless One. He would have to have a talk with him.

.

.

.

"What do you mean you're not coming?!" Aang's grew eyes were wide and his arms were out in exasperation.

Guru Pathik did a headstand. "Poor Appa already has too much weight on his tired back. Besides, fighting Spirit Thieves? I am not cut out for such adventures. I would only get in the way. Besides, I can be of help in other ways!" He flipped onto his feet, arms out.

"What do you mean?"

"No, no – I will not reveal my secrets! But we will meet once again, Avatar Aang. Before the end."

"Then I look forward to it. Thank you for everything, Guru." And to Pathik's utter surprise, Aang flew into his arms. The older man smiled warmly, patting the boy on his head.

Aang turned. Everyone else was on Appa. He grabbed his staff and climbed aboard into the pilot's seat. "I'll see you soon Guru!"

He looked down. But Guru Pathik had apparently vanished into thin air.

.

.

.

The North Pole – Night – A Few Days Later

Appa flew at full speed towards the towering spires of the North Pole.

"So what?" Toph was asking. "We just stroll up to the North Pole. Go right up to this Zhao fellow and say 'Please Mr. Admiral, don't absorb the koi fish'?"

"If only," Aang replied.

"Don't worry, the Plan Man has got it under control," Sokka said, puffing his chest out. "I think it's time for Zhao to say hello to an old friend …"

.

.

.

It was an eternal dance.

Push and Pull.

Tui and La.

The two koi fish swam, balancing each other. Moon and Ocean. An eternal symbiosis.

Fire Nation soldiers stood guard in the Spirit Oasis, staves in hand.

A shadow fell over the pond. Zhao was standing over it in his Fire Nation armor and cape. He stared up at the night sky. The moon was full. Finally. Tonight was the night. He would prove his worth to Sozin. And he would have power beyond imagination.

But more than that.

It would be his ultimate revenge.

He clenched his fist as his mind replayed that fateful night. "The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!"

He had been at the moment of triumph. All his life had been leading to that event. And then … it was snatched away.

Just as the wretched Ocean Spirit snatched him right off that ice ledge during his duel with Zuko.

But it mattered not. Now that Sozin had restored life to his body, granted him the power to bend the energy within another living being … Zhao would have his ultimate revenge.

Why kill the Ocean and Moon Spirits … when he could become them? He would use Energybending and merge with the two spirits.

Zhao had every confidence his plan would work. After all – he had seen it before. That fateful night, when the Avatar merged with the Ocean Spirit and for a few short minutes, they were one.

Zhao had experimented with Energybending upon his resurrection. On some of the most powerful Imperial Firebenders. His Firebending had grown tenfold. But this was completely experimental. But he had read of such things too, in Wan Shi Tong's Library. Obscure references to merging with spirits through Energybending. The Ancients whose scrolls littered the Library believed it was possible at any rate.

As did the Air Nomads of old. Yes, for Wan Shi Tong himself had also preserved some of the old writings and scrolls of the Air Nomads.

And he had read some very interesting things about the old Airbenders.

Zhao's thoughts were struck by the sounds of screaming. He whirled around. A Fire Nation captain tore into the Spirit Oasis, flinging himself at Zhao's feet.

"What is this?" the Admiral demanded.

"Sir – we're under attack!"

.

.

.

Zhao stood on a battlement of ice at the crest of the city, staring into the distance, his gaze illuminated by the full moon above.

Plumes and jets of fire from the navy were blasting in all directions.

And that's when he saw it.

It can't be!

A giant ocean monster had crossed the sea and was now entering the icy citadel, towering over the buildings littering the city.

Zhao's mouth hung limp. Impossible! The Ocean Spirit was in the oasis! How could it be out there?!

Below, the Fire Nation soldiers were screaming. Zhao grit his teeth, staring at the giant watery monster approaching. He remembered it all too well … that blasted Ocean Spirit had killed him!

He slammed his fist on an icy wall. "Captain – the life of any soldier that flees is automatically forfeit! Is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir."

Zhao whirled around, cloak fluttering behind him. He had to be sure. He passed through the entry into the Spirit Oasis and stood over the pond.

It was as he suspected.

Tui and La, the Ocean and Moon Spirits, were still in the pond circling each other. Then how could the Ocean Spirit be attacking outside?

Zhao had a sneaking suspicion that some form of tomfoolery was afoot. He turned to the guards. "No one goes in or out of the oasis except me!" Clenching his fists, he went to see to his troops.

.

.

.

The giant Ocean Spirit Monster roared as the Fire Nation troops scattered down the frozen streets, some even jumping into the frigid waters and canals to escape.

The members of the Northern Water Tribe exited their homes, kneeling down before the giant beast.

But some of them sensed something wasn't quite right this time.

One of the Waterbenders squinted his eyes and saw a big, fluffy mass in the center of the creature's heart …

.

.

.

"More water! Come on, big bad Waterbenders, we gotta make it convincing!" Sokka was gesticulating and barking orders.

"Maybe you'd like to try some Waterbending?" Katara groused. "No? Then can it! I'd say Yugoda and I are doing a pretty impressive job!"

Katara and Yugoda were standing at the front of Appa's saddle, both streaming masses of ocean water around Appa's form, creating an air bubble around the bison. Using Waterbending, they had created a nearly exact replica of the monstrous form the Ocean Spirit took when it ravaged the Fire Nation last winter, with Appa in its center, the two Waterbenders controlling its actions.

"Look! They're totally buying it!" Zuko pointed, as dozens of Fire Nation soldiers screamed and ran off.

Toph playfully clapped. "Gotta hand it to 'ya, Sugar Queen. Definitely one of your best performances."

Aang held the bison's reigns tightly. He squinted through the swirling water around them. "We make for the Oasis. We get the fish. And we get out. And look – those Fire Nation troops are absolutely terrified!"

The giant water monster continued its trek.

Katara bit her lip. "Not that terrified – look!"

Two Fire Nation tanks turned a corner and unleashed jets of flame. Katara and Yugoda braced for impact, absorbing the blows into the water as best they could.

"Looks like it's time to split up," Sokka said. "Aang. Zuko. Toph. And – Mumei did you say your name was? On the double!" He turned to his sister. "Katara! You and Yugoda can keep the Fire Nation occupied, can't you?"

Katara's hands were trembling as she struggled to keep the Ocean Monster in one piece around them. "Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically, straining under the force of keeping the monster together. "No problem!"

"Great!" Sokka clapped her on the shoulder. "Keep up the good work, you two!"

.

.

.

Two guards stood at attention at the entryway of the Spirit Oasis.

BAM! SPLAT!

Before they knew what hit them, a slab of rock was ripped out from the ground and whacked them head-on, sending them flying clean across the Oasis. They hit the ground on top of each other, out cold.

Toph dusted off her hands. "All in a day's work." A mad grin crossed her face. "Grass!" She kicked off the special snowshoes Sokka had made for her and flopped onto the ground. She grabbed blades of grass and tossed it into the air, allowing them to land on her face. "Finally … dirt under my feet."

Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Seizon stood over the pond, staring at the two swimming koi fish. Sokka felt a pulse in his stomach as he glanced up at the full moon hovering above. He crushed down his sense of déjà vu and cleared his throat. "Toph – fishbowl please."

Toph cracked her knuckles as she stood up. "My pleasure." She stomped her foot and a mound of rock flew up into the air. She morphed it into a bowl shape. "Wow … this Oasis dirt is weird … in a good way! The rock feels so pure …"

Sokka rushed her with his hand. "Yeah, yeah, make with the fishbowl."

She handed him the rocky bowl. Sokka kneeled down, scooping up water. The koi fish, seemingly sensing his intentions, gently swam into the bowl. He stood up, staring at the two fish swimming in the rocky bowl in his hands. "I know it's cramped guys, but we gotta get you out of here." The two fish stared up at him, their mouths moving wordlessly.

The Moon Spirit continued to stare up at him, mesmerizing him with its eyes. Suddenly, its eyes flashed with white light.

Sokka stared up at the moon and gasped. In the sky, the ethereal form of Princess Yue appeared in the silhouette of the moon. Sokka tried getting the attention of the others. "Guys … you seeing this?"

Zuko and Aang looked around. "See what?"

Toph jumped up and down. "I see it too, Sokka!"

"You do – oh, you're making fun of me" he realized.

"Hey, you're the one who keeps forgetting I'm blind," Toph said shrugging.

Sokka stared up at the form of the princess. He felt the twangs at his heartstrings.

"Sokka."

Her voice. How he had missed her voice. He looked at Aang and Zuko who were staring at him as though he absolutely lost his mind. He turned back up to his lost love.

"Sokka … help him!"

And with that final word, Yue vanished into thin air.

"Sokka?" Aang tugged on his shirt. "We gotta move!"

Zuko grabbed Sokka by the shoulders and stared him in the face. "You good, buddy?"

Newfound resolution filled Sokka's body and he handed the fishbowl to Aang. "I gotta do something …"

"Sokka …?"

Sokka checked to make sure his boomerang and sword were securely slung over his shoulder. "Princess Yue reached out to me. Her father is here. Chief Arnook is here." He turned to his friends. "She wants me to save him."

"We don't have time for this!" Zuko warned. In the distance, they could hear the screams of the Fire Nation troops changing into barking orders. Reinforcements were arriving. Katara and Yugoda wouldn't be able to hold them off for too much longer.

Sokka nodded grimly. "I know. I won't be long, I promise. I know where the prison cells are." He snorted. "Heck, I memorized the entire layout of this city last winter when I was tracing Princess Yue's daily routine."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "You were stalking her?"

"Never mind that – I'll only be a minute."

Aang shook his head. "You're not going alone …"

"Fine. I could the use the help in case I run into company."

Aang handed the fishbowl to Toph. "You'll keep them safe?"

"Are you kidding? My parents would never let me have a pet!" She could feel the fish swimming in her hands. "This'll be great!"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Zuko replied.

Toph beamed even more. "Great! Maybe this time I'll get to have a totally awesome adventure with Zuko."

Aang turned to Seizon. "Hey … Sei- er, Mumei … we could use your help."

Seizon nodded behind his mask. Truth be told, he welcomed going with them. Anything to alleviate the awkwardness of being left in the oasis with his brother who still had no clue who he was.

Sokka nodded. "We'll be back in a jiffy! Then we'll meet up with Katara and get out of here before Zhao even knows we're here!"

.

.

.

Outside in the canals and waterways, the "Ocean Monster" being generated by Katara and Yugoda continued to wreak its havoc. The two Waterbenders stood on Appa's saddle, the bison listening to their commands. They swirled the water around the furry animal.

Below, the Fire Nation was preparing reinforcements.

"Tanks!" Katara yelled.

Yugoda nodded and twisted her arms. The Ocean Monster lashed out with a watery arm, knocking two tanks into the canals.

Jets of fire blasted at the monster's legs. Katara and Yugoda swirled more water out, blasting more tanks away.

Up on an icy pathway, Zhao was seething. Tonight was to be his night – his ultimate triumph! He would not allow this creature – spirit or otherwise – to interfere!

"I want that thing blasted back into the sea!" he commanded. Lip curling, he peered through a small periscope. Something wasn't right … the last time this happened, the Avatar was in the center of the creature's core. But there seemed to be something hairy on the inside.

Adjusting his scope, he took a deep look into the creature's core. That's when he saw it – something he recognized time and again. The Avatar's bison. And two Waterbenders controlling the "creature". And one of the Waterbenders he recognized. The pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

Lowering his periscope, he pointed at the center of the creature. "That's not the Ocean Spirit, you idiots! It's two Waterbenders trying to pull one over on us! There – see the bison in the center?"

"Orders, sir?"

"This creature is a diversion," Zhao breathed. "I'll be returning to the Spirit Oasis. As for the bison – I want it blown out of the sky!"

.

.

.

Chief Arnook lay on a cot in his icy prison cell. He had heard the commotion outside. Soldiers screaming, commanders barking orders. He spared a glance out his window and saw fireballs stream across the sky.

Up above, he saw the moon, full and clear. "Daughter …" he murmured. The chaos outside … did it come from the Spirit World? Was his daughter finally reacting to the Fire Nation and its occupation of her homeland?

A sudden thud outside his cell caused him to jump. Then another thud. His guards … they had been knocked out. And now, someone was coming closer. And closer.

Arnook crouched in the corner of his cell, ready to pounce on the intruders.

He stopped when he saw the all-too-familiar, grinning face of Sokka. The Avatar stood beside him. Lingering behind them was a young man in a mask.

"Sokka?"

Arnook stood up as the young warrior extended a hand. "We're here to rescue you – c'mon!"

"R-rescue?"

.

.

.

Toph lay on the ground of the Spirit Oasis, whistling impatiently. The rock fishbowl lay beside her.

Zuko was sitting cross-legged, arms folded. "We're running out of time. What is Sokka doing?"

Toph bolted upright. "Someone's coming …"

Zuko stood up, stretching. "It's about time."

A figure entered the Spirit Oasis.

Zuko greeted him anxiously. "Come on, Sokka – we gotta go!"

"Zuko … it ain't Sokka …"

Zuko watched, mouth agape, as an old enemy emerged from the shadows. "Good evening, Prince Zuko." Zhao flung his cloak aside and held his arms out in front of him in a fighting stance.

.

.

.

BOOM!

KABOOM!

BOOM!

The fake "Ocean Monster" created by Katara and Yugoda was blasted back. More tanks had aligned themselves on the icy walkways of the North Pole. Up above, on icy bridges connecting the snowy houses, dozens of Fire Nation troops lined up.

Plumes of fire erupted from all directions. The Ocean Monster wavered, staggering back.

Katara never thought she would sweat in the North Pole. She wiped the trickle from her face, her eyes bent and determined. "Come on Yugoda – we can take them!" She spared a glance over her shoulder.

Yugoda was practically on her knees in the saddle. Her body was straining. Katara had forgotten that Yugoda was an old woman. Easily tired. The exertion of creating and maintaining the water monster was beginning to take its toll.

"Yugoda …"

"I'm fine!" The old woman forced herself upright. Katara could tell by the tone of her voice Yugoda was lying. She was already past her brink. She was a healer, not a fighter. But nevertheless, the older woman twisted her trembling arms, willing her body to continue on.

Katara turned, and her eyes flashed. A blast of fire hit the creature right in the core. Katara swirled more water in the front, absorbing the blast.

More fireballs came. All of them aimed at the belly of the creature – right where Appa was positioned.

They knew!

More blasts came, concentrating on the core. They were hit with barrage after barrage. Their Ocean Monster staggered backwards, as it was continually being bombarded head on.

Katara focused her efforts on protecting the center of the beast. She spun her arms and more water snaked around its great belly. Behind her, Yugoda was panting. "Stay with me!" Katara yelled.

"I'm … fine …" the old woman wheezed.

Katara sincerely doubted that.

And she had focused so much of her waterbending on protecting the great creature's belly, that she left its legs exposed.

The tanks now lowered their aim, blasting at the legs repeatedly. Katara streamed more water down, trying to keep the flow steady. Up above, the Firebenders on the bridges aimed at Appa.

Katara struggled to keep the water evenly dispersed. The water surrounding them was the only thing protecting them from the fireballs. If they stopped bending, they were sitting ducks.

The creature rocked again. It was blasted further and further back as more reinforcements joined the Fire Nation. And to Katara's horror, they were joined by Waterbenders. Northern Water Tribe soldiers. All of them wearing the colors of the World Peace Coalition.

She had forgotten – there were many within the Northern Water Tribe who believed in the Coalition wholeheartedly. Many who had sworn unconditional allegiance to the government they perceived had brought peace to the world.

And in their eyes, anyone who opposed the Coalition was an enemy of peace.

She struggled as the Coalition Waterbenders stood in front of the Firebenders. They spun their arms in unison and the watery legs of the creature gave out.

Katara bit her lip as she raised her hands, summoning more water to replace the bit they lost. "Come on, Yugoda – just a bit more! Yugoda?" She gazed over her shoulder. Yugoda was on her knees, panting. The woman was stretched to her limit. She was exhausted.

She turned as the Waterbenders twisted their arms. Katara was one of the most skilled Waterbenders the Northern Tribe had ever seen. But even she was no match for the dozens upon dozens of trained, elite Waterbenders.

Above her, the watery head of the Creature collapsed. The monster's watery form peeled outward, splashing down upon the nearby houses and into the canals. Just like that, the water monster was gone.

Appa was now a sitting duck.

The Fire Nation soldiers took aim as one and fired.

.

.

.

"I remember our last duel with perfect clarity. You had the upper hand, but you were too weak to follow through. How could anyone think you fit to lead the Fire Nation? The true leader never gives the enemy quarter."

Zuko held his hands up, ready for battle. "Enough, Zhao. We're going to stop you once and for all!"

"Oh? A washed-up Fire Prince and a little blind girl?"

Toph cracked her knuckles. "You haven't been the first to underestimate me, Captain Muttin-Chops!" The next thing Zhao knew, his feet were encased in solid rock. "Zuko – you may do the honors!"

Zuko breathed, preparing to blast the Admiral back when Zhao simply smiled. With a wave of his hand, the rock melted away from his legs, superheating into magma and thick rocky goop.

"Oh," Toph replied. "Well this might be a bit more difficult than I thought …" She let out an oomph as she was blasted to the ground with a burst of flame.

Zuko was on the offensive, jumping into the air, kicking fireballs at his old rival. Zhao batted them away as though they were nothing. Zuko landed, hands together, a rope of flame snaking towards Zhao. Zhao waved it away, blasting it back with a serpentine flame of his own. Zuko's feet were taken out from under him and he slammed onto his back.

His vision was clouded and above him, Zhao swam into view. "Foolish boy. You thought you mastered Firebending? Thanks to your great-grandfather and his gift of Energybending, I have become leagues more powerful than you. Just like when you tried to capture the Avatar during the winter – I am already three steps ahead of you. You will always be second-rate compared to me!"

Zuko forced himself to his feet. "You're wrong Zhao … you never learn from your mistakes! Your vanity keeps you from ever adapting, ever changing your tactics! You made the same fatal mistake as last winter! We knew you'd go after the Ocean and Moon Spirits!"

"Indeed. And yet here you are, at my mercy, about to witness my greatest triumph!"

"Wrong again, Zhao! This time, we're the ones three steps ahead of you!"

Zhao's eye twitched. "What is this?"

"You might want to check on the koi pond, Zhao."

Cursing, Zhao turned and stared into the pond. It was empty. He roared and splashed the water furiously with his fist. "Where are they?! What have you done?!"

Off to the side, Toph held the fish bowl in her hands. With a slight tick of her head, she buried them underground.

Zhao spun around, foam and froth flowing out of his mouth. "Tell me!"

"You're too late, Zhao." Zuko was gloating. "You'll never find them. You failed the last time you were here! You failed to master the Moon Spirit, and you've failed again!"

With a roar of rage, Zhao flung himself at the boy.

Toph slid her feet along the ground. A hole opened up right where Zhao stepped, pinning his foot down. Cursing, he melted the rocky binding, forcing himself upright. He glanced at the blind girl, standing there in an Earthbending position.

The blind girl wasn't so helpless after all. She was an Earthbender! But how? She couldn't see!

He watched as the girl slid her foot across the grass. Then she punched two boulders at him. Dodging the blasts in midair, he landed on his feet, cursing. The girl slid her foot again … it was as though she knew exactly where he was at all times.

He stared at her stance. She was feeling the ground through her feet. That was it! This girl could feel the vibrations of the earth through her feet. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko was charging, daggers of flame jutting from his fists. Zhao dodged, grabbing the boy, flinging him over his shoulder. Zuko alighted gracefully, spinning around, ready for round two.

But Zhao had kneeled down. He had a plan. "Your blind friend appears to see all," he grinned. "Let's say we remove her talent – permanently!" Zhao placed the open palm of his hand on the grass. Beneath his hand, the grass began to char and smoke and turn orange. It seemed to ripple from his hand, spreading across the oasis. The ground was turning red hot, spreading outward from Zhao's hand.

Toph felt her feet begin to warm up. Then a searing, burning sensation. She cried out, smoke issuing from her feet like charred meat.

"Toph!" Zuko raised the temperature of his body, using his own bending to reflect the heat away from his own feet. He rushed forward and scooped the little girl up into his arms. He looked down. Her feet were horribly burned. This was bad … even worse than the time he accidentally burned her feet in the Western Air Temple.

"Zuko …" she breathed. "My feet … I can't feel my feet!" She clung to his shirt.

Zhao continued to intensify the heat.

Toph perked up in alarm. "The koi fish! I buried their bowl underground! They're gonna roast!" From Zuko's arms, she punched her fist. The bowl popped up out of the ground. Slinging Toph onto his back, Zuko leaped out, grabbing the bowl.

Zhao stood up, and the heat began to recede from the ground. Smoke still issued from the brown and charred grass. Toph clung to Zuko's back, her feet red and raw.

The Admiral stared at the bowl in Zuko's arms incredulously. "Ah … the koi fish. So they were here after all. Your plan to hide them from me has backfired! Now – hand them over, Prince Zuko. Or I will roast you and your little friend into piles of ash!"

Zuko backed away. He wouldn't be able to protect Toph, the two fish and battle Zhao at the same time. With a sardonic grim, the Admiral advanced.

.

.

.

"Come on, Appa! Hurry!"

The bison roared. Fireballs jettisoned in all directions. Katara was holding the bison's reigns. Yugoda was laboring for breath in his saddle. Her strength had been fully sapped.

They flew, full speed ahead, towards the Spirit Oasis.

Appa suddenly cried as a series of explosions rocked in front of his face. The bison spun out of the way, nearly flying headlong into a building.

More fiery blasts erupted around them. The skies were full of pickpockets of flame. Smoke charred around them.

"Come on, boy! You can do it! Hurry Appa! Aang is depending on you!"

At the mention of his master's name, Appa's eyes took on a fierce new determination. He soared higher into the sky, more flames on his tail. They were ready to clear the last wave of enemies …

KABOOM!

Appa let out a cry of terror and pain. He had been hit in his underbelly.

"NOOO!" Katara cried out. Appa spun downwards, slamming into an icy building. Katara rose to her feet.

Yugoda was sprawled on the icy walkway. She struggled to sit up. "I'll be okay," she breathed. "Check on Appa!"

Appa was laboring for breath. Katara checked his thick hide. It was blackened and scorched. "Yugoda – help me with some Spirit Water." The two Waterbenders spread the glowing fluid over the bison's burns. Appa cried out in pain. "It's okay," Katara said. "This will make you better!"

Behind them, tanks appeared on the walkway. Followed by dozens of Fire Nation troops. There were too many to fight. Katara could make a break for it … but she couldn't leave Appa and Yugoda to their fates.

Tears filled her eyes at the sound of Appa's pitiful cries. Memories jogged in the bison's mind, remembering his lost days, remembering the fire tortures he endured at the hands of the circus master. He remembered the bindings from the Sandbenders. He roared again, desperate to never have to endure such pain and humiliation ever again. The bison struggled against Katara's healing. He was in a panic, desperate to get away, desperate to find Aang.

He cried again.

Katara turned. The Fire Nation was getting closer.

They were trapped!

.

.

.

Zuko continued to back up, the koi fish in his hands, Toph gripping his back, moaning in agony from her seared feet.

Zhao advanced. "There is nowhere to run this time, Prince Zuko. No Uncle to save you. No Ocean Spirit to pull me into the underworld."

Zuko backed away toward the pond. His foot slipped, nearly falling into the gently lapping water.

Zhao cocked his head. "You always were stubborn. Even when it was clear that your Father would never accept you back, even if you did bring home the Avatar. You fooled yourself with false hope that the Fire Lord loved you, cared about you. Yet how could he care about a failure such as yourself?"

Zuko closed his eyes.

"Don't listen … to him … Sparkey …" Toph breathed in his ear.

Zuko's eyes shot open. "If you think playing the 'father card' will work on me, you're wrong, Zhao! I know what my destiny is – and it's to purge the sins of my family once and for all! Father will be brought to justice. As will great-grandfather Sozin, wherever he is now! And as for you – we will take you down again! And this time, there'll be no Beast to return you to life!"

Zhao was struck by the sincerity, the righteous indignation in Zuko's voice. But what struck him the most was the absolute certainty the boy had. His tone was pure confidence. It made Zhao question, for the briefest moment, the certainty of his victory.

But it was a fleeting moment. In an instant, Zhao's confidence returned. "You hope too much in an Avatar who has lost his connection to the Spirit World. Now let's end this farce. Hand over the koi fish. Or perhaps your little friend there would like a scar of her own to match yours?"

"Honey, we're home!" Sokka entered the Oasis, followed by Aang, Seizon and Chief Arnook. They stopped short as they saw Zhao towering over Zuko and Toph.

Zhao whirled around at the new motley crew that had entered the oasis.

"Ah … a larger audience for my grand triumph!" Zhao was ecstatic. Confident. The Avatar may be here, but he could no longer bend. The warrior boy with him was not a bender. And the Chieftain was in no condition to fight, that much was clear. The only unknown as the masked boy … a masked boy? Ah, of course! Sozin had warned him about a masked boy traveling with the Avatar … revealed his true identity to him. This should prove to be most entertaining.

Aang spun his staff. "Give it up, Zhao! You're outnumbered!"

"Avatar Aang … is this any way to treat an old friend? Have you not at all missed me, since our last meeting?"

"Enough, Zhao! Stop this! Stop this madness! You saw what happened the last time you messed with the Spirit World! The sky turned red and the world was thrown out of balance! And it is happening again! Yama is returning and she is threatening to destroy us all!"

Chief Arnook stared at Aang, before turning to the Admiral. "He's right, Zhao. As much as it pains me, you have to listen to reason! You and your master will doom us all!"

Zhao laughed. "Let this so-called 'Yama' come. Let her. I welcome it. We will destroy her and any other spirit that dares raise itself against us! We humans are capable of anything we put our minds to! We are greater than the Spirits! Greater than the gods! What need have we of them? Or of the Avatar?"

"You have to listen to reason!" Aang protested.

Behind Zhao, Zuko shook his head. "No Aang. He is beyond reasoning now. We can take him – if we strike at once!"

Zhao merely smiled politely. "Yes, Avatar. Strike me!" He held his hands out to his sides mockingly. "Take your best shot … with all of you combined, I should be no problem. But then, how sure are you of the motivations of your companions?"

"Stop trying to mess with us, Zhao!" Aang spat back. "We're a team! We have each other's back!"

"Really? And does your newfound friend agree? Or perhaps there is a stirring of loyalty to his own nation?"

Seizon backed away, fingers clasped nervously in front of him. Aang saw the masked boy out of the corner of his eye. He instantly knew what Zhao was hinting at. "Leave him out of this, Zhao! Your conflict is with me!"

"I disagree … after all, shouldn't the true heir of the Fire Nation have a say in all this?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at, Zhao?"

Seizon continued to back away. "Please … don't … I'm not ready …"

The evil grin never left Zhao's face. "Oh, don't tell me the heir to the Fire Nation throne is bashful? Don't you think your little brother has the right to know you're still alive? Today has been a marvelous day for reunions! Why not unmask yourself, Seizon?"

Zuko felt as though there were a thud in his chest. "Seizon? But Seizon is dead! Aang … Seizon is dead!"

He stared at the Avatar, who was looking down at the ground. Zuko could hardly believe it. "Aang … he's dead … right …?"

The bald monk looked up at Zuko, and this time, tears were brimming. "I wanted to tell you … but he was afraid of meeting you …"

Zuko shot a look at the downtrodden Seizon, before glaring back at Aang. "You should have told me … I had the right to know!"

"I was going to tell you when he was ready!"

"Ready for what? Ready to knife me when I was sleeping?"

Aang shook his head, shocked. "No. Zuko, Seizon is not like that! He's not like Lu Ten or your father or Zhao. He only wants peace!"

"I'll believe it when I see it!"

"We gave you a chance when you asked for it! He's your brother! Give him a chance now!"

Zuko stared at Seizon, who's mask was downcast.

"Fine," Zuko replied. "We'll see. For now."

Zhao was laughing.

Aang, meanwhile, was having none of it. "Your plan to pit us against each other has failed, Zhao! We're as united as ever! Now give up!"

"I have a better idea," Zhao laughed. "But first … I am not through with today's revelations."

"Stop stalling! Zuko. Sokka. Seizon – when I give the signal, we attack!"

"Attack me, and you'll never learn the truth about the Court and who originally created it!"

Aang paused. "We're not interested in your games! How many times must we go through this! Either give up or attack – I'm done listening to your voice!"

Zhao merely frowned. "You have no interest in the things I discovered … way back in Wan Shi Tong's Library? About the Air Nomads? And their connection to the Court of Many Faces?"

Aang faltered. This was a trick. He knew it … but still …

Zhao was pacing now, grinning wildly. "What if I told you that the Court was originally created by the Air Nomads? What if I told you that its founders were the very men you most trusted?"

"You're lying, Zhao!"

Zhao pointed at Seizon. "But ask him if you don't believe me! After all, he too had access to many of the writings of the Air Nomads at their temples. Ask him, Avatar!"

Aang shook his head, staring at Seizon. "It's isn't true … Seizon, tell him! Tell him it's not true!"

Seizon stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Aang. But he's right. The Court was originally created by the Air Nomads a long time ago."

Aang's pulse quickened. He felt as though the ground beneath him was giving way. It couldn't be true! Gyatso would have warned him! He would have had an inkling … how? If the Court was created by the Air Nomads, why would they direct the Fire Nation to genocide them?

"This doesn't make sense! Why would the Court order the Fire Nation to slaughter their own people?"

"A question whose answer has eluded even myself," Zhao replied. "But I assure you, the evidence was all right there in the Library. And in the scrolls of the Air Nomads in their temples …"

"Seizon," Aang breathed. "Why didn't you tell me … please … tell me Monk Gyatso was not involved? Please, Seizon!"

Seizon merely looked away. "I'm sorry, Aang. His name came up in the writings … Monk Gyatso was a high member of the Court …"

"No …" Aang closed his eyes, squeezing the tears between his closed lids.

"But enough family history." Zhao was laughing. Now that he had twisted the knife, shaken the Avatar's worldview to his core, he would proceed with his agenda. He would not falter now.

Zhao aimed the palm of his hand at Toph's face, which was hovering over Zuko's shoulder. "Back to the business at hand. I want those koi fish. You all have until the count of three to drop your weapons and surrender yourselves into my custody. I've already burned your little friend's feet beyond repair! It would be a shame to now marr that pretty little face of hers!"

Aang peered past his old foe. Toph's feet dangled limply from Zuko's back. They were red, raw and burned. A pang of guilt stabbed at Aang. Toph's feet seemed beyond repair … if Katara's Spirit Water couldn't heal her, then she would never be able to "see" through her feet ever again. Guilt was quickly replaced with indignation. "Zhao – you monster!"

"One!" The Admiral began the count.

They stood there, no one moving, no one ready to make the first strike.

"Two!"

Toph shook her head. "Forget about me, Twinkletoes! Save the fish!" Zuko tightened his grip on the bowl.

"No!" Aang protested. "I won't let him hurt you!"

Zhao grinned slyly, savoring every moment of the Avatar's anguish.

.

.

.

"He's not responding to our treatments," Yugoda shrieked. Appa was braying, lashing out with his back legs.

"It's okay," Katara soothed, though she knew they were in great danger. She applied more spirit water to Appa's belly. "It's okay, Appa. I'm here. We're going to help you."

Behind them, the Fire Nation troops had finally reached them. They spread out. The captain pointed at the bison. "Get ropes and tie that thing up!"

Katara stood up, standing protectively between Yugoda and Appa. She streamed water around her belly. "Make the first move," she dared the Captain.

The captain pointed and two soldiers with spears approached. Katara spun her arms and sent the two flying into an ice wall.

"Spread out!" the captain ordered. The rest of the troops flowed outward, ready to take this Waterbender down. Behind them, a dozen Coalition Waterbenders appeared.

But Katara was not going to go down without a fight. Breathing deeply, she reached into herself, feeling the push and pull of the canal waters around her. Her arms spread out and a wave of water gushed over her head, washing several Fire Nation troops away.

The Coalition Waterbenders leaped forward, sending shards of sharp, broken ice flying at her. Katara deflected most away. She slipped on the ice, falling to her knee. She was exhausted too … she was reaching her limit. And she knew she couldn't take all of these soldiers by herself. But she was going to go down trying.

Two Firebenders spread out as Katara battled the rest. Ropes were in their hands. They reached Appa, who saw them coming out of the corner of his eyes. When he saw the ropes in their hands, he began braying like crazy.

Yugoda rose to her feet, standing between them and injured bison. "Don't you lay a hand on him!" she threatened. One soldier struck her across the face, sending her sprawling along the ice.

Katara felt a rage down to her bones. "She's an old woman you coward!"

More water streamed around her.

But something else caught her attention.

Appa was on his legs. Ignoring his pain, the angered bison was inhaling and exhaling deeply. He glared threateningly at the troops holding the ropes. He then looked over at Yugoda's unconscious form on the ice. The bison inhaled a deep gulp of air and blew a giant gust of wind. He blew the two Firebenders straight into the canal. They screamed as they were carried downstream.

"Stop the bison!" the captain ordered.

Appa floated into the air. He spun around and with a sudden flap of his tail, all of the Coalition Waterbenders and Firebenders were swept off their feet and into the canal.

Katara rushed to the edge of the walkway, exhaled and lowered her hands. The watery canals turned to ice around the enemy, freezing them all in place.

Appa gently landed on the walkway and shot out a wad of spit into the canal threateningly.

Katara stroked his ear lovingly. "I knew you had it in you, buddy. Do you think you're okay to travel and find Aang?"

At the mention of Aang's name, Appa reared himself on his hind legs. His stomach was still blackened, but Katara and Yugoda's healing efforts were not in vain. The bison felt strong enough to travel and he was ready to help his master.

.

.

.

"Three. Time … is up." Zhao's hand began glowing.

"Wait!" Aang held up his hands in protest. He looked over at his Firebending teacher. "Zuko … give Zhao the koi fish."

"Aang," Zuko protested. "No offense – but have you absolutely lost your mind?!"

"Just do it."

Zuko glared at Aang, before returning his gaze to Zhao. "I sure hope you know what you're doing …" He stretched out his hands, proffering the fishbowl to the Admiral.

Zhao was surprised. "What is this trickery?"

"No tricks," Aang sighed. "You've won. We can't beat you, Zhao." His arms and staff dangled limply.

Zhao was triumphant. "Well … I never expected you to see reason … you surprise me again, Avatar." His hands stretched forth to grab the fishbowl.

Chief Arnook, on the other hand, had lost his temper. "Have you lost your mind, Avatar?! Is this why you freed me? To witness your treachery? To see my beloved daughter – lost again?!"

Aang simply smiled as Zhao grasped the fishbowl. He placed it on the ground and held up the two wriggling fish in both hands. "At last," he breathed.

"Aang –" Zuko was shocked. "I really hope you've got a plan."

"Just watch. If Zhao wants to control the fish, he'll have to contend with the Spirit World. And I don't think he's strong enough!"

Zhao held the two wriggling fish in his hands and elevated them above his head towards the moon. "At last … ultimate power will be mine!"

Zhao's body began to glow. The two koi fish began to glow as well. Aang and the rest shielded their eyes as red, blue and orange light cascaded from Zhao's form.

Aang stood there, watching smugly.

Zhao was laughing.

So busy laughing that he didn't see the moon turn pale, and a ray of light cascade down, enveloping him in its brilliant light.

Zhao stopped laughing and watched in shock as the ethereal form of Princess Yue appeared, descending from the sky.

Sokka's mouth hung slack as he watched his old love appear.

"This has gone far enough … you must let the fish go … the entire world could be destroyed …"

Zhao narrowed his eyes. "I remember you …"

Zuko took the time to sidle over to Aang, still holding Toph on his back. "This was your plan … spiritual intervention?"

Behind Yue, the light grew brighter. Other shapes appeared. Hei Bai. The Painted Lady. Various spirits spread out around them.

Zhao tightened his grip on the koi fish, backing away. "Not a step closer … or I'll fry these two fish alive …"

Yue shook her head. "You cannot win this, Admiral … you cannot tamper with that which you do not understand …"

Zhao shook the fish in his hand like a baby shakes a rattle. "You Spirits … so self-righteous! Yet the world around you burns! Famines. Plagues. And where were you? If you really had the world's best interest at heart, you would be helping the Fire Nation." He puffed his chest out. "I defy you. I defy each and every one of you." He glared at the spirits. "Who are you to tell any mortal what to do? Who gave you authority over mankind? How dare you dictate our lives, our fate, the fate of the mortal world! I spit upon all of you! And now, you will witness mankind's supremacy above the Spirit Realm!"

The Spirits rushed Zhao, but the Admiral began glowing once again with a brilliant orange and blue light. The spirits faltered as the two koi fish began glowing in Zhao's fist. He was laughing maniacally as he used Energybending.

Hei Bai and the Painted Lady rushed towards the glowing figure of the Admiral. A pulse of spirit energy lashed out from his form, knocking the spirits back.

Aang was incredulous. Zuko rounded on him. "I thought you said he wasn't strong enough to contend with the spirits?"

Aang's mouth was open. "I … I was wrong …!"

A ball of flame appeared where Zhao stood, ripples of energy lashing out of his form. The very ground beneath them was quaking, and the full moon began dimming all the more.

Behind Yue, the spiritual light began fading. Hei Bai and the Painted Lady were thrown back into the white void, back into the Spirit World.

As for Princess Yue …

In Zhao's hand, the koi fish turned brilliant white, and vanished into thin air.

Sokka tore past his friends. "Yue!" He reached out to the Princess' form.

She looked down at him sadly. "Sokka … I'm sorry …"

"No!" Sokka reached out to grasp her … but she vanished into thin air. Gone. Sokka fell to his knees as the moon faded into a dull grey color. "No!" He pounded his fists into the ground. "She's gone! For good this time!"

Chief Arnook stared sadly where his daughter had been floating. "Yue …" He glared daggers at Aang. "This is your fault, boy!" He roughly shoved Aang aside, limping over to Sokka, to where his daughter had once stood.

Sokka was on his knees again, tears in his eyes. "She's really gone … that freak … he absorbed her … forever …"

Arnook fell to his knees. His scream tore through the night.

The solemness of the moment was ruined by a maniacal laugh.

They all turned … to Zhao.

The Admiral was now glowing with white and blue light, which bubbled from his eyes. He had done it … he had fused with the Ocean and Moon Spirits through Energybending. They were now one with Zhao.

The Admiral began levitating into the air. The ground around them was quaking. The oceans surrounding the North Pole turned violent. One hundred foot tidal waves began crashing against the shores. Above, the full moon glowed once again with brilliant light, empowering Zhao. He glared down at his foes … and punched his fist forward.

The water from the koi pond erupted, snaking around the entire group, dragging them down into the pond, attempting to drag them all to a watery grave. Zhao's voice boomed through the night. "The Ocean Spirit once dragged me to my death … it's time I return the favor!"

The group struggled, screaming as the watery tendrils pulled them closer to the pond.

"I never thought it would end like this," Toph lamented.

"It won't," Aang shouted. He grabbed hold of the grass, his fingers digging deep into the dirt. "We'll think of something!"

Zuko flipped onto his back and blasted the tendril with a slice of flame, severing the link. It didn't matter. The water re-morphed, this time tendriling up around his entire body.

Above, Zhao clenched his fist, and the tendrils pulled the entire group completely under the water. He compressed the water, pushing down with the water pressure, sucking the oxygen from their lungs.

On the one hand, Zhao's raw power, now imbued with both the Ocean and Moon Spirits, was staggering. On a level competing even with that of Sozin himself.

But Zhao was also no Waterbender, with no experience. His attacks were reckless at best, but the sheer power was enough to completely subdue the Avatar and his friends.

And so he cackled as they thrashed about under water.

Cackled as he watched their forms begin to go limp.

Cackled … wait! Zhao stopped as he watched the water in the pond suddenly coalesce upwards and splash harmlessly on the ground of koi pond.

Watery tendrils wrapped around his legs. With a yank, they hurled him to the ground. Zhao bounced along the rolling terrain, landing facedown in a pile of dirt.

In the now waterless koi pond, the team sat up, holding their heads. They looked up to see Katara and Yugoda on Appa. "Hurry!"

Zuko carried Toph onto the bison's saddle. Aang, Sokk and Seizon followed suite. Arnook took one look at Zhao, twitching on the ground. His hand found a dagger in his boot. He was ready to end this once and for all.

Zhao's arm flew up, and he began forcing himself to his knees.

A snake of water from Katara grabbed the chieftain, pulling him into Appa's saddle. Aang threw himself into the pilot's seat, grabbing the reigns. "Yip-Yip!"

With a bellow, Appa tore into the sky.

The bison grunted, under the weight of all his passengers as well as the burn on his stomach.

Katara spared a glance behind her. Zhao was on his feet, his eyes glowing with the power of the Ocean and Moon Spirits. The Admiral leaped up into the air, hands raised. As Appa passed over the edges of the North Pole into the clear ocean, a giant tidal wave ascended upwards, ready to devour them.

Closing her eyes, Katara stood up on the saddle with Yugoda. As one, the two pressed their hands together as though in prayer, before thrusting their arms out. A giant hole appeared in the wave, and Appa passed through unscathed.

Behind them, Zhao descended to the ground. The light from his eyes faded. He was fully himself again. He touched his stomach. The spirits were still a part of him. The fusion had worked. Zhao had merged with the Ocean and Moon Spirits, yet still maintained himself. Still maintained his identity.

Several Firebenders rushed into the oasis. "Sir? Orders? Shall we pursue?"

Zhao merely smiled. "Yes. But the Avatar no longer poses a threat. Get a messenger hawk ready for the Fire Lord."

"We will send a full report to Fire Lord Lu Ten, sir."

"No," Zhao whirled around. "The true Fire Lord. Let Fire Lord Sozin know that the experiment was a success. A mortal can truly merge with a spirit with no negative impact." The Admiral clenched his fist. He had command of the moon now. And the oceans. And though he had no experience Waterbending, his power now rivaled that of even a full-fledged Avatar. And once the Fire Nation had secured control over the other patron spirits from each nation, no one could dare stand against them.

Not even Yama …

.

.

.

Appa floated through the pale night skies. Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Arnook was comforting Yugoda. His face was solemn. Yue was now absorbed into the madman … integrated into the very being of that monster. He had lost his daughter once again.

Sokka's arms were folded. His mind too, was on Yue. He had been forced to witness her first death in winter. He had been powerless to save her then.

He was powerless this time too. He cursed himself for his weakness. And his mind wandered to Suki, praying against hope that she was still alive …

Zuko sat on the far side of the saddle, away from Seizon. The two gave each other a wide berth, and Zuko was struggling not to stare at the brother he had been certain an hour ago was dead. What does one say to a long-lost relative? Especially one that was in no hurry to introduce themselves either?

Katara was applying her Spirit Water to Toph's feet. "The burns are more severe than the time in the Western Air Temple," she was saying. "I think you'll recover, but you'll have to be off your feet for a time."

Toph blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Figures." She punched her fist into her hand. "When I'm healed, we're going back there and I'm pressing that Zhao's face right into the dirt!"

"That may not be for a while," Katara lamented.

Sokka piped up. "If we stop at the Northern Air Temple, maybe I can whip up a wheelchair, like Teo. Heck, I can deck it out with your Blind Bandit colors."

"Sweet," Toph replied.

Up front, Aang remained silent. He was the most affected by the day's events. Without his bending, he was useless. Powerless to stop Zhao. Now, not only did they have an all-powerful Sozin to stop, but Zhao was now in control of the very Moon and Ocean Spirits themselves. The world itself would fall into further chaos. And he shuddered to think what would happen if Zhao decided to put the Moon out for good. And if the other patron spirits fell to the Fire Nation, all would be lost. Especially if Sozin then fulfilled his master plan and used Energybending to extract the spirits from their new hosts, such as Zhao. Aang doubted Zhao knew Sozin's full intentions, and if he did, he wouldn't go along with it.

And if Sozin's true intentions came to pass, he would become a new Avatar. He couldn't – and wouldn't – let that happen!

But preying even heavier on his mind was the day's revelations. Normally, he would disbelieve anything that came out of Zhao's mouth. But Seizon confirmed it. He had seen many of the writings of the Air Nomads during his stay at the Air Temples under the tutelage of "Brother Truth" – Sozin.

The Air Nomads created the Court. Somehow, someway, they were responsible for the events that had transpired. And worst of all, Seizon had confirmed that Monk Gyatso was one of the high-ranking members of the Court.

He felt his stomach churn.

The illusion of his past was gone, replaced by the horrifying truth.

Aang had never felt so lost and defeated in his life …

.

.

.


	21. The New Firebending Master

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Twenty-One

The New Firebending Master

.

.

.

Fire Nation Skies – Airship – Afternoon

A red airship knifed through the crisp Autumn skies of the Fire Nation. Onboard the ship's bridge, Lu Ten stood, arms folded. At his right hand, hands clasped behind his back, Ozai stood smirking. Azula was behind them, fingers twitching anxiously. The Red Oni was at attention, off to the side.

A sergeant saluted. "Sir … we will be reaching the coordinates within the hour."

Lu Ten savored his impending victory. Ran and Shaw – the Firebending Masters – would be within their grasp soon.

"Keep us on a direct course. I want nothing to divert us."

"Very good, My Lord."

As the sergeant turned to attend to other matters, Lu Ten smirked over at his uncle by his side. "You have proven your worth, Uncle Ozai. Your assistance to the cause has been invaluable … as was the sacrifice of your bending."

Ozai nodded, staring out the window. "All for the greater good, of course."

"But great-grandfather and I reward loyalty." Lu Ten turned and looked seriously up at his uncle. "When it is done, and Ran and Shaw are mine, then I shall restore your bending to you. Tenfold."

Ozai chortled. "And how I've missed it."

"Ahem."

The two turned around to see Azula folding her arms. "And what of my bending?"

The two men stared at her.

Azula stepped forward, inching closer. "What of my bending?" she repeated. "Your soldiers – who picked me up in the Earth Kingdom woods – indicated you were to restore my Firebending. That was days ago. When can I expect my sacrifice to be honored?"

Ozai glared down at his daughter. "We do not grant favors, Azula. You were once my most trusted servant. I entrusted you with protecting me during the eclipse. And I entrusted you to protect the throne as I marched forth victoriously to burn down the Earth Kingdom. But our trust in you has been shaken as of late …"

Azula clenched her fist. "I have always been your utmost loyal servant! I did all you asked of me and more!" Tears began streaming. "You cannot start treating me like Zuko!"

"Enough!" Ozai would hear no more of it. "You demand to be treated with respect, as an honored servant?! A loyal servant does not gamble the Fire Nation throne to her brother in an Agni Kai – and then lose! A loyal servant does not up and leave to go gallivanting on an adventure in the Earth Kingdom! Cavorting with … ahem … Earth Kingdom scum. No Azula. Contrary to the opinion of you and your brother, I hold no favorites! I reward respect, honor and loyalty and above all – results!"

"Father …"

"Your honor now remains in the balance. Speak another word of defiance, and I will banish you as your brother." Ozai's features softened. "You have been my best soldier in the past … I truly hope you can redeem yourself in my eyes. In that day, I will personally see to it that your bending is restored. But for now, I will hear no more of your defiance!"

Silence filled the bridge. The soldiers were all gazing at her. The Red Oni, who was sitting down nearby sharpening a blade, was still as a statue, watching how this would play out.

Azula lowered her gaze. Her fists were clenched and her sharpened nails were cutting into her palms. But she knew better than to challenge her father and Lu Ten. "Very well … Father …" She spat that last word with venom. She turned and began marching off the bridge.

"And where are you going?" Ozai demanded of her.

"I'll be in the refresher," she waved over her shoulder.

They watched her disappear off the bridge. Lu Ten leaned into his uncle's ear. "That one is a wild card … an eye should be kept on her …"

Ozai's eyes were slits. Lu Ten was right. And Ozai was wondering what it was that had happened to change his once prized daughter …

.

.

.

Azula was indeed in the refresher, washing her face in a basin. She looked up into the mirror.

In the mirror, the image of her mother appeared over her shoulder. "Azula … you were always so beautiful …"

Azula closed her eyes, gripping the sides of the basin tightly. "This is not real," she repeated to herself. "This is my mind playing tricks again."

"It is real, Azula. As is my love for you …"

Azula's eyes shot open as she sneered at the image of her mother in the mirror. "You can stop messing with my mind, Mother. You know the truth as well as I do! A truth I had to learn the hard way – from you! Love. Doesn't. Exist."

"Why do you resist allowing people in, Azula? Why can you not open up to me?"

Azula was absolutely raving at this point. She was practically ready to tear the mirror into pieces. "Why? WHY?!" Spittle flew out of her mouth and her eyes flashed madly. Her bangs went askew and her fingers curled into claws. "Because you were always too busy spending time with Zuko to help me through my emotions as a child! Because you always thought there was something wrong with me! And because … because …"

"Say it, Azula. Say what happened. It will be the first step in healing. A catharsis …"

"Because you drove me to frame an innocent woman! You know her blood is on your hands as much as it is on mine! Yet you called me the monster! Without ever considering your role in what happened!"

"Your actions were always your own. You cannot blame me for that. But even now, I am ready to overlook your childhood sins. The past is the past, Azula. Let it remain there and let it decay. Open yourself up to the present. Open yourself up to me."

Azula was panting. Her mind flashed back to the only people she ever truly opened herself up to. Memories poured into her mind as though a reel were playing stenography images. Mai's defiance - "You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Then she saw Ty Lee joining up with Mai, using her chi-blocking to disable the princess.

Tears dripped into the porcelain basin and Azula felt like her legs were made of jelly. She tried to force herself up.

Another repressed memory bubbled up. One she had tried to force herself to forget.

Jet. How he could get on her nerves like nobody else, yet how she secretly liked it! How he looked at her that day in the Earth Kingdom on their first date. How he had kissed her … she could still feel the soft tenderness of his lips against hers.

And then she remembered the absolute hatred in his face, the venom in his voice when he discovered she was Fire Nation. "You people … are monsters!"

And her heart broke at that moment. Just when she had felt she could open up again … just when she thought she had met somebody she could trust with her heart … he dashed it all to pieces.

No. She could never trust anybody. She would never allow herself to be vulnerable in that way again.

And when she looked up, she spat only venom at her mother. "You can stop acting now, Mother. I see through your game. You are trying to manipulate me. Toy with my emotions. You want me to break … just like you tried to do during the Comet. You manipulated my mind, threw me off my game, all to give your precious, favorite Zuko the advantage. It won't work this time, Mother. I am wise to your trickery."

"Azula … again you misunderstand. I'm here because I want to be. Because I love you, Azula. I really do. Even if you don't believe that you deserve it."

"Oh? I deserve your love? What happened to me being a monster? Huh? Answer me! ANSWER ME!"

But she was met with silence. The image of Ursa in the mirror was gone, leaving only Azula's deranged reflection.

With a snarl of rage, she grabbed the basin and dashed the mirror into a thousand pieces, before she collapsed onto the ground, hugging her legs, her face buried into her knees.

.

.

.

The Princess had no desire to return upstairs to the bridge. She found herself aimlessly wandering throughout the ship and found herself in the ship's brig. She passed a cell, striding by an Earth Kingdom prisoner yelling obscenities and threats.

She was lost in her own thoughts, wondering whether what she saw in the mirror was really her mother or a hallucination.

Well, real or not, it did stir her up. Feelings of sadness and regret washed over her, but she quickly buried it under a mask of passive calm. That was her go to. Of everyone around her, Azula wore the most convincing mask. So she carried herself tall, with a regal air about her as she continued her trek. She focused in on the prisoners, delighting in their misfortune.

Until she came to a last prison cell and saw a man in rags sitting there. His hair unkempt and beard unshaved.

She hesitated. She should return to her quarters and prepare herself for whatever was waiting for them at the Sun Ruins. Ran and Shaw would not be easy to conquer. If only Lu Ten would use Energybending to restore her Firebending, she could lead this expedition herself!

She was going to turn away when a soft voice from the cell called out to her.

"Azula …"

She paused, staring at the man in the cell. He had turned and was seated on the ground, staring up at her.

"Look at you, Uncle. The Great Dragon of the West, reduced, yet again, to a diminished prisoner."

Iroh stared up at her with bags under his eyes. The corners of his mouth were drooping. And closed his eyes.

Azula placed her hand on her hip. "What? No words of wisdom from Uncle? No advice? No proverbs? Not even a tea recipe?"

Iroh turned his body around, leaving his back to her, his head down.

Azula clenched her fists. "Well Uncle? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Silence.

"I command you to say something!"

Iroh spoke slowly. "I will say nothing. I know that there is nothing I could say that would change your mind or convince you to release me."

"Oh, I get it. I'm beyond 'saving', is that it Uncle? As if I needed 'saving.' But nevertheless, what is it, Uncle? What is it about Zuko that you believe he deserved a second change? Why him and not me?"

Iroh remained silent.

Azula could feel her fury building to its breaking point. She grabbed the bars of the cell doors. "I demand that you answer me! What is it about Zuko that you and Mother favored him so much?!"

Iroh sighed. "We never favored him. We always showed you love and affection growing up. But you would never receive it. You would throw that love back in our faces. You have a fury in you, Niece. A fury that stems from fear and hurt. You set up walls around yourself. You refuse to allow anyone in because you believe that your actions as a child are unforgivable. You cannot forgive yourself. Therefore, you will not allow anyone else to love you, because you do not believe yourself worthy of love. And as long as you refuse to allow anyone in, as long as you keep everyone at an arm's length, any words I have will only fall on deaf ears."

Azula's fists were clenching the bars. For the first time, she allowed herself to voice her true feelings. "That's not true, Uncle. There was someone I let in. There was someone I … I had feelings for … and he threw those feelings in my face, dashed my heart underfoot! For no other reason than where I came from!"

For the first time, Iroh looked at her. To his amazement, he saw something that he never thought Azula capable of. Tears. Her porcelain face was streaked with tears, and the ground at her feet was dotted with them.

For the first time, Iroh realized that maybe he had been too quick to judge this girl. Maybe there was a grain of truth in the things she was saying. Perhaps Zuko had been favored as a child by Ursa, to the detriment of Azula. Maybe Ozai fed into that resentment, encouraging Azula to shut everyone out in order to turn her into his perfect weapon.

Iroh stood up. His warm hands cupped her small ones and he, for the first time in a long time, truly looked at his niece with compassion. "It is okay to break, Niece. You do not have to be strong all the time. It not weakness to allow others to be strong for you."

Azula lowered her head and for the first time, allowed herself to sob. Iroh reached through the bars, caressing the back of her head. He drew her into his chest through the bars, holding her.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why did Mai and Ty Lee betray me?"

Iroh's own eyes were filling with tears as he, for the very first time, connected with his niece.

Azula was inconsolable. "Why … why did he reject me? I thought he loved me …"

"Your Highness?" A voice from down the hall suddenly silenced her.

Azula snapped to attention. Behind her, a Fire Nation captain saluted. She had her back to him and she rubbed her eyes. In an instant, the mask was back up and she turned to the captain. "Excuse me, Captain. I was just interrogating this prisoner."

"Ma'am, you're wanted back up on the bridge."

Azula sighed in her nonchalant way. It was incredible how quickly she could cover up her emotions and just turn things off. Iroh realized she must have had years and years of practice. "Very well, Captain. I will be along shortly."

She spared a sad look at her Uncle, looking at him in a newfound light … before she turned, nose in the air and followed the Captain.

And just like that, she was once again Princess Azula, ruthless member of the Royal Family.

.

.

.

Iroh was roused from a deep sleep on the floor of his cell. He peered through a window to see purple and orange skies, the colors mixing together like one of his favorite fruit sherberts. He looked up … the Red Oni was entering his cell.

"… Ursa …?" he asked cautiously, hoping somehow, somewhere, his sister-in-law was in there.

The Red Oni merely stared at him, before drawing a broadsword and pointing it at him. She motioned for the door. Iroh stood up slowly and realized that the airship had docked. So, they had arrived at the Ruins at last.

Iroh descended the ramp of the airship at sword-point, the Red Oni directly behind him. A half dozen Imperial Firebenders joined them. Lu Ten and Ozai were already waiting for him.

"Father," Lu Ten admonished in fake joy. "I trust your time on our airship was … amicable?"

Iroh rubbed his back. "Well, it has been a long time since I have rested on a hard floor … but, I learned that with a happy proverb and singing a small joyous tune, one can make the best of any situation."

Ozai and Lu Ten wrinkled their nose.

"You do remember my proposition, Father?" Lu Ten asked. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Iroh glanced at the Red Oni … behind them, Azula was walking down the ramp in her full black and gold Fire Nation armor. She looked completely unfazed. Iroh realized that neither the Red Oni nor Azula knew that they were collateral here. That if he didn't cooperate, Lu Ten would execute them on the spot.

The old man sighed. "Yes. Yes, of course."

"Good. Now lead on. I expect to be at the Sun Ruins before sundown."

.

.

.

They arrived at the ruins relatively quickly. Lu Ten was in awe as he saw a touched a large mural with pictures of dragons. "Outstanding … truly impressive." He turned to his father, who had his hands out in front of him. "And to think, you led the entire Fire Nation to believe that they were extinct. That you killed the last of them … thankfully, great-grandfather Sozin knew that was not true. Now, which way to the altar, Father?"

Iroh remained silent.

Lu Ten motioned with his head. An archer, behind them, drew a bow and pointed it at the back of the Princess' head. She was none the wiser as she stood there, yawning and observing her nails.

Iroh lowered his head. "This way … I believe."

"You believe," scoffed Lu Ten. "That belief better turn to certainty right quick, Father. Or shall the Royal Family lose another member?"

Iroh nodded. "It is this way."

The old general led them to a high door with a sunstone encrusted at the top. Iroh folded his arms. "This door can only be opened on the Summer Solstice. You guys are only a few months too late. Oh well, I guess all we can do is go back home."

"Wait." Lu Ten held his hand up, studying the ruins. With a sudden jerk, he grabbed the Red Oni's sword, reflecting the setting sunlight onto the jewel. There was a low creaking sound and the door opened.

Eyeing his father defiantly, Lu Ten handed the sword back to the Red Oni, before beckoning Iroh forth. "You first, Father. You know this place is heavily trapped. You go ahead of us and spring them."

.

.

.

Iroh had led the group into a large room in the ruins. It was the very same room Aang and Zuko had arrived at during their trip here in the summer. Lu Ten and the rest of their cadre spent the next few minutes observing the room, while the Red Oni stood guard outside. They noticed several patterns on the floor, as well as a myriad of dragon statues. One guard began plucking rubies out of one dragon's eyes – the ground began shaking around them and the guard sheepishly placed the ruby back, patting the statue on the head.

"This place is very heavily booby-trapped," Iroh reminded them. "You must be especially cautious."

Lu Ten was losing his patience. "What is the next step, Father? And hurry with your answer."

Iroh rubbed his chin. "It has been so long … I have actually forgotten!"

Lu Ten roughly shoved Iroh forward, so that his foot landed on a tile on the floor. "Nice try, Father. These statues around us … there's a pattern of some sort. What is it?"

Azula was impressed with the statues. "It … it looks like a fight of some kind. A duel, perhaps?"

Lu Ten's patience was hanging by a thread. "Firebending stances? Is that it, Father?" He shoved his father again. "Replicate the stances! Now!"

"It seems that the hot air and lack of tea has really gotten to this old man's memories," Iroh lamented. "Perhaps if we could take a tea break, it would help jog my memories."

Lu Ten snapped his fingers. Two soldiers drew their swords and advanced on Azula, who was still admiring the statues. They raised their swords.

Iroh opened his mouth, ready to intervene, when -.

"It's a dance!"

Everyone paused.

Azula was speaking, walking throughout the room. "Yes … the different moves, the positions … this a dance." She smirked at her cousin. "To find the Firebending Masters, one must replicate this dance, it seems."

Lu Ten pointed to Iroh. "You did it once before. You can do it again. The dance moves. Now!"

"We must have two people," Iroh replied.

"That won't be a problem," Azula interrupted. "I have a sharp memory. I have already memorized the necessary steps by observing these statues."

"Fine," Lu Ten replied. "Uncle. You and Azula replicate the dance. Now."

Sighing, Iroh began the dance moves, with Azula replicating them on the other side of the room. They danced around the room, stepping on the tiles. As they passed each other, Iroh whispered into Azula's ear.

"Lu Ten plans to kill you. Work with me for once, and we can both escape."

Azula's lips drooped into a frown. Why should she believe Uncle? Clearly, he would say anything to escape.

But as she stared ahead at Lu Ten, arms folded, she realized she would put nothing past her cousin. Not anymore. Not this new Lu Ten. She mulled it over.

The two finished their fancy footwork.

"Well?" Lu Ten demanded.

"Patience, my Son," Iroh admonished. "Remember your old lessons about the virtues of waiting."

"I have waited long enough."

The floor began shaking, and suddenly a pedestal rose up into the center of the room. A golden egg-shaped gem lay on it. Iroh clasped Azula's hand and backed towards the exit as the everyone else stared at the gemstone.

Lu Ten approached it. "What is this, Uncle? A sacred relic? Will it show me the path to Ran and Shaw?"

"Yup," Iroh beamed. "Just grab that sacred gemstone and hold it up to the light."

Azula stared up at her uncle, wondering just what he was up to.

Lu Ten's hands were held from his sides as he stared down at the golden egg. Licking his lips, he reached for it.

"Now!" Iroh cried. He kicked out with Firebending, blasting himself and Azula backwards out of the room as a thick, viscous ooze filled the chamber. Iroh landed hard on his back. He twisted in midair so that he slammed onto the ground on his back, but Azula would land on top of him, protecting her from getting hurt.

Inside the room, the ooze had pushed Lu Ten, Ozai and their men upwards towards the ceiling, trapping them in iron grates. Lu Ten and Ozai were smooshed together against the grates, staring up at the red sky.

Iroh rose to his feet, grabbing Azula. "We make for the airship." They took off running … the Red Oni stepped out from a corner, swords drawn, blocking their path.

.

.

.

"You know," Lu Ten said, his face smooshed up against the grates in the ceiling. "When I said I wanted a family reunion, I never meant for us to be this tightly knit, Uncle Ozai."

He and Ozai were smooshed together, Ozai's arms around his nephew, their cheeks pressed together, their lips only inches from each other, smooshed out in a kissy shape under the grates.

A shadow fell over them. The looked up to see several Sun Warriors, with orange, red and white makeup aligning their faces. The Chieftain stared down at them angrily. "More thieves," he muttered.

"We are no thieves," Lu Ten exlaimed.

The Chieftain turned to his comrades. "First the Avatar finds us this summer. Now these guys … who is in charge of designing our booby traps?"

A scrawny Sun Warrior raised his hand. "I never thought anyone would get beyond the sunstone, sir."

"Shanbuk, you're fired!"

"But sir, I'm the only one who can disable the traps in case we need to leave to go to the outside world!"

"Shanbuk, you're re-hired!" The Sun Chief glowered down at his captives. "Somebody drain the armadillo-bear pus and get them out of there for questioning."

One of Lu Ten's Firebenders began freaking out in the ooze-trap. "Armadillo-bear pus? Is that what this stuff is?"

Within moments, the grates were opened and the room below was drained. The Imperial Firebenders stood, wiping the ooze off their bodies. Lu Ten and Ozai stood before the Sun Warrior Chieftain, who pointed a meaty finger at them. "For trying to infiltrate our home, and to steal our sacred treasures, the penalty is death!"

Lu Ten grit his teeth. "I already told you, we're no thieves!"

"Death! To be carried out immediately!" the Chieftain declared. "Now, where is my new, special decapitation headdress?"

One Sun Warrior rubbed the back of his head. "Ummm … it's in the dry-cleaners. You got it covered in mayonnaise at last week's pool party."

The Chieftain raised a finger. "What about my 'pummeling them into pulp' execution headdress?"

"You lent it to your idiot brother."

"Don't I have any execution headdresses?"

"You've got the pretty pink one you wore at last year's Spring Formal!"

The Sun Warrior puffed his chest out threateningly. "Then bring me my Spring Formal Execution Headdress!"

Lu Ten and Ozai facepalmed as the Sun Chieftain was now wearing a bright pink and yellow headdress with flowers. "Now that I have donned my headdress of terror, I shall exact swift and fierce judgment upon these interlopers!"

Lu Ten stepped forward. "You can't! I … I am Iroh's son!"

The Sun Warriors all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whose son?" the Chieftain asked. "I don't understand. Who is this 'Iroh?'"

Ozai stepped forward. "Burly guy. Loves tea and proverbs."

The Sun Warrior's eyes glittered. "Oh, Iroh!" He turned to the rest of the Sun Warriors, realization dawning his face. "Teabinger!"

A rousing chorus of "oh's" and "Teabinger" arose from the crowd as realization dawned on them.

The Chieftain turned to Lu Ten, observing him closely. "Yes … yes, of course. I see a family resemblance." He pointed to Ozai. "Him too, but none of Teabinger's charm." The Chietfain turned, the pink flowers wilting down over his eyes. "Well, Son of Teabinger … what is your purpose here?"

Lu Ten kneeled in false humility. "I wish to travel in my Father's footsteps. I wish to meet the eternal dragons … the Firebending Masters Ran and Shaw!"

The Chieftain puffed out his chest. "The Son of Teabinger wishes to meet the Masters! Very well! To the first fire with them!"

The crowd cheered as they pushed the Imperial Firebenders along. Ozai grinned at Lu Ten. "Come along now, Son of Teabinger."

Lu Ten grit his teeth.

.

.

.

Iroh and Azula rolled out of the way as the Red Oni's sword clanged on the ground. The Red Warrior spun, twirling her broadswords.

Still, Iroh was holding back. Azula may have been ignorant of the Red Oni's true identity, but Iroh had no desire to harm Ursa.

Instead, he tried to reason with the Red Oni, without revealing her true identity to Azula. The Princess had been through enough recently and quite frankly, Iroh didn't know how she would handle the revelation. She might go crazy. She might even try to kill Ursa.

Azula seemed to realize Iroh was holding back as he dueled the red warrior. "Uncle … you could turn her into a pile of red ash right where she stands. Why hold back?"

Iroh ducked behind a statue. He yelped as the Red Oni cleaved the dragon head right off. "She is a victim of brainwashing, Azula. She does not deserve death."

Azula rolled her eyes. With a flick of her wrists, two sais slid down her sleeves and slapped into her palms. "Thankfully, I have no such reservations." And with that, she charged at the Red Oni, who raised her swords defensively.

Iroh watched Azula jab and thrust. As skilled a Firebender as Azula was back in the day, she was absolutely brilliant with the blades. But then, why should he be surprised? Ursa was the Red Oni and Zuko was the Blue Spirit. Why should Azula not take after the rest of her family?

The two were evenly matched as they dueled on the rocky ledges of the ruins. Azula dodged a slice, leaped onto the head of a statue, turned and hurled herself back at her foe. The Red Oni was prepared, blocking her strikes. They circled.

Their moves mirrored each other as they read and predicted the other's actions. Their posture, their technique. It was like they were two halves of a whole.

The Red Oni feinted. Azula reacted … a half second too slow. The red warrior slammed her across the head with the handle of her sword. Azula flew across the ground, skidding to a halt. Iroh helped her up. He was surprised to see a half-smile on her face.

She had faked it. Azula had taken the blow to get close to Iroh. "I have plan," she whispered as Iroh assisted her to her feet. Azula jerked her head back into the chamber with the dancing dragons. The room had been drained of slime now and stood as though it had never been filled with that repulsive ooze.

Iroh caught on immediately.

"If we're not going to kill her …" Azula added, cocking her head, hoping for Uncle's permission. The older man shook his head and Azula was momentarily downcast.

The Red Oni twirled her swords impatiently.

Iroh shoved Azula out of the way and leaped backwards, punching balls of fire at the Red Oni. Their foe deflected the bursts with her swords. Spinning her weapons, she charged Iroh who backed into the room with the dancing dragons.

Iroh planned his steps perfectly. He backed away, ducking, dodging the Red Oni's attacks. Azula watched from outside the room as Iroh led the Red Oni on, without her realizing, to step on all of the appropriate tiles.

The Red Oni was growing more frustrated, grunting under her mask, wondering why Iroh was not fighting, but seemed to be dancing. They did a full circuit around the room. Iroh's back was now to the door. The Red Oni stepped forward, and there was a creaking sound. The Red Warrior looked down to see that she had stepped onto the final tile. A small platform rose into the center of the room – but there was no egg-shaped gem on it.

And with no gem on it, the room's defenses would automatically trigger.

The Red Oni realized her danger too late. Iroh grinned and waved bye-bye as he jumped backwards out of the room. The red fighter moved to dart for the door, but was caught up in the slimy ooze, slamming her back into the grate above. The Red Oni writhed, struggling to free herself, but it was no use. She was trapped.

Iroh laughed and for the first time, playfully clapped his niece on the shoulder. "You know, Niece. We make a good team, you and I. Maybe even better than your brother. He would have charged ahead into battle and would not have listened to my counsel."

This caused Azula to sport a slight smile.

Iroh turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a very serious look. "You must get to the airship. Take it and go. Get far away from the Fire Nation. Find your brother. Find the Avatar."

Azula blinked. "And why would I want to help my brother or the Avatar? Perhaps I like things the way they are. Perhaps I enjoy having the Fire Nation run the world behind the guise of the Coalition. Despite Lu Ten's plans to off me."

"That may be," Iroh admitted. "But Yama is returning. And if your great-grandfather is not stopped in his tracks, Yama will destroy everything. Including the Fire Nation. Including you."

Azula stared into Iroh's eyes, reading him. She was as good a lie-detector as Toph. "You speak truly," she breathed. "Yama will destroy us all."

"Yes. That is why you must go."

Azula sighed. "Fine. Only in the interest of self-preservation, of course. But once Yama and great-grandfather are halted, what is to stop me from turning on Zuko and the Avatar? What is to stop the Fire Nation from continuing the war?"

"I don't know," admitted Iroh. "But I have faith in you, Azula."

"Faith?"

"Yes. Sometimes faith – hope – in another person is all that is needed. I have faith in you, Niece. Faith that somewhere under the pain and rage is a sweet little girl who truly does love her brother and family." Iroh pointed in the direction of the airship. "Now go!"

Azula sheathed her weapons. "And what will you do, Uncle?"

Iroh stared at the ruins. "I will save my son. From himself."

.

.

.

In the center of the Sun Warrior's Hidden City stood a series of high, rocky steps. At the top was a horizontal bridge, connecting two caverns. Directly behind the bridge was a rocky outcropping. And behind that – infinite oceans.

The Sun Warriors led the Fire Nation into the heart of their City. Lu Ten and Ozai both held portions of the first flame in their hands cautiously. The Sun Chieftain motioned upwards. "The Masters will meet you up there … if you are worthy."

Lu Te smiled. "I am so much more than worthy."

Lu Ten and Ozai began their long descent up the stairway. With each step, Lu Ten felt as though he were taking a step towards godhood. This would be his apotheosis. Yes, word had reached his ears the other day. Zhao's experiment had worked. The spirits could be merged with. And now Lu Ten would take Ran and Shaw for his own.

The power granted him by these two dragons would make him all but invincible. Perhaps stronger even than Sozin. Perhaps. And then Lu Ten could overthrow him. He would then reign as head of the World Peace Coalition.

Ruler of the world.

Ozai presented a small smile. He too harbored greater ambitions, though he would let neither Lu Ten nor Sozin know of it. He had played second-fiddle for too long, allowing this boy time on his throne. Yes, for the Avatar had used Energybending on Ozai, stealing his bending. But such actions leave their mark. A portion of Ozai's spirit resided in Aang. But Aang had unwittingly opened Ozai's spirit up to Energybending. He would learn the technique and once he mastered it, he would absorb Ran and Shaw away from Lu Ten and claim their power for his own. And the world throne would once again be his. He would rule, now and forever, as the invincible Phoenix King. But until then, he would humor Lu Ten's goals. After all, if it furthered the Fire Nation's power, Ozai was all for it.

The two reached the top of the staircase and stood on the bridge, the first flames in their hands.

Below, the Sun Warriors beat on their drums as the Chieftain watched with anticipation.

Ozai and Lu Ten held their flames aloft, ready to meet the dragons.

"STOP!"

The drums were silenced as Iroh burst into the Hidden City. He stood at the foot of the stairs, calling up to his son and brother. "You must stop this! You must see reason!"

"Enough with the theatrics, Father," Lu Ten called back down. "Go off into a bog and die somewhere. Retire. Drink tea. I could care less." He stared at the setting sun. "For today, I ascend all earthly attachments!"

Iroh shook his head. "Sozin will never allow you to keep that kind of power! He is using you and others to gather all the Spirits for him! When the time comes, he will steal the Spirits from you! He will integrate them into his own being! He plans on becoming a second Avatar and he will leave you a broken husk in his wake!"

"Don't listen," Ozai hissed. "My brother has been reduced to rambling."

Iroh was on his knees. Tears filled his eyes and he clasped his hands in front of him like a beggar at the foot of the great staircase. "Sozin cares nothing for you. You are all tools to him. Please, my Son. I am begging you! See reason!"

Lu Ten snarled. "All I see is a man who failed his son. A man who left his only boy for dead and wants him back under his guard! To atone for his failure!"

Iroh squeezed his eyes shut. "I did fail you, my Son. I left you for dead. But I am here now! I am here for you! I will not make the same mistake twice! I will not see my only son destroyed again! I did not help you in Ba Sing Se … but I am trying to help you now! Please, my Son!"

"He left you for dead," Ozai sneered, turning to Lu Ten. "Why would you trust anything he has to say? He cares nothing for you … with one hand, he would offer you love. But with the other, he would supplant you with Zuko! Take no need of him any longer!"

Iroh was absolutely begging. "Lu Ten! Ozai! You have to listen to what I am saying! Those two dragons are coming! They will judge you! And if they deem you unworthy, they will destroy you where you stand! You are both in grave danger!" He pointed to the Sun Chief. "Ask him if you do not believe me!"

The Sun Chief nodded grimly. "Yes. Ran and Shaw will obliterate all those who dared to stand before them unworthily."

"You must see reason!" Iroh continued. "You must end this mad bid for power and come down at once!"

Lu Ten was silent.

Then he laughed.

He cackled. "Me? Unworthy? The very Fire Lord himself, unworthy to meet the Firebending Masters?"

"No," Iroh shook his head. "The Masters value much more than just raw power. They look into one's heart … and if they do not like what they see, you will die where you stand!"

"Enough of this!" Ozai yelled. With one hand, he raised his own flame. With the other, he raised Lu Ten's.

The ground began shaking. Something was moving in both caverns at the end of the bridge.

Something big.

FOOSH!

In an instant, there was a flash of red and blue.

The two dragons shot out of their caves. Ran and Shaw floated in the air, their fangs glistening. They began circling the bridge, flying around the duo holding the sacred flame.

Iroh lamented. He clutched his chest. "I have failed!" he cried out. "My Son … I could not reach you …" His feet were racing under him as he began his ascent up the steps. "I must intervene! I must save my son!"

Ozai and Lu Ten stood there as the dragons circled in various patterns. "What are we supposed to do?" Lu Ten asked.

"I'm not sure," Ozai replied. "Do we need to combat them?"

Iroh was halfway up the steps. "Get down now, Lu Ten! You too, Brother! Hurry, before it is too late!"

Something darted up the steps past Iroh. The old General faltered, and his legs gave way. He collapsed facedown on a step. He caught himself, keeping himself from tumbling all the way down. He glanced up.

Azula jumped up onto the bridge and shoved Ozai out of the way. "You never were good at listening to other people's advice, were you, Father?!"

Ozai snarled as he regained his balance. "Azula … you shall pay dearly for your insubordination!" He stopped as he saw the dragons stop, staring at this new girl. Then they began circling in their pattern again. Azula watched the pattern, recognizing their movements.

"The dance …" she realized. She pointed at Lu Ten. "Get down from here … Uncle and I will lead the dance."

"The heck you will!" Lu Ten shrieked.

The dragons glared down at him, snarling. The force of their blast threw Lu Ten clean off the bridge. The young Fire Lord plummeted off the side. Iroh reached out, grasping his son's hand. Lu Ten dangled over the side of the stairs, hundreds of feet in the air. Iroh's arm was giving out. The Old General groaned, and with a great heave, he pulled Lu Ten back onto the stairs.

Iroh lay on his back, his son next to him. The old man was panting. Lu Ten sat upright on the stairs, staring at his father. The young Fire Lord's features were softened. "Father …"

Up above, Ran and Shaw were circling Azula. They did not seem happy that she was not engaging them in the dance.

Iroh spared a glance at his son. "I told you … I will always save you … but now, I must save my niece." The general heaved himself up onto his feet and raced further up the steps. Lu Ten watched him in awe. His father had saved him. His lip trembled.

Iroh reached the top of the bridge. He looked at Azula. "We must dance … or they will destroy us both. Watch me … do exactly as I do."

Azula snorted. "No need. Have you forgotten I have a sharp memory? I remember every move of that dance from just one glance." And to Iroh's surprise, Azula mirrored him perfectly.

Ran and Shaw started flying in new patters, their movements in unison with Iroh and Azula's. The two launched into the grand finale, landing gracefully on their feet.

Ran and Shaw hovered in the air. The stared into Azula's eyes, deep into her heart. Iroh rushed forward. "No! Look into my heart! Judge me instead!"

Ran snapped at him, before diverting its gaze back to the Princess.

The two dragons stared right into Azula's soul through her eyes. And they saw much destruction.

They saw trickery and deceit.

They saw Azula lighting Ty Lee's circus trapeze rope on fire mid-act.

They saw a drill plowing into Ba Sing Se.

They saw Azula tempting Zuko with lies about restoring his honor.

They saw Azula run the Avatar through with lightning in his back.

They saw the fall of Ba Sing Se.

They saw Azula making Ty Lee cry at Ember Island.

More memories, more images ran through their mind, spiraling together.

They saw Azula taunt Sokka about Suki's imprisonment.

And her attack on her brother at the Western Air Temple, gloating that she would be an only child.

Her banishing a maiden for simply leaving a pit in her cherry.

On and on it went. One act of cruelty after another.

They would not find Azula worthy.

Azula struggled to repress the final memory, to hold it down, to keep the wall up. Ran and Shaw roared in unison and blew that wall down.

It was a memory long repressed, hidden deep in the recesses of Azula's heart.

It was the memory of Nurse Omo and Azula's betrayal of her.

The dragons roared in anger. This girl was not worthy. This girl was evil. She was a monster.

But what was this?

Azula had sunk to her knees. Her hands were limp on her thighs. And she sobbed. Tears ran down her porcelain face, dotting the bridge's floor.

The dragons probed deeper.

Ah, there it was. Something else that Azula had long buried with this memory.

Guilt.

It was hidden, but there it was, festering in her heart, gnawing at her day in and day out. Guilt over Nurse Omo's death.

And … this girl was shedding tears over it. A monster did not shed tears like this. A monster did not grieve over their victims.

They probed harder. They saw regret and sadness. They saw Azula's grief over the perceived loss of her friends, Mai and Ty Lee.

They saw her in the desert, kissing a rugged young man.

They saw her again in an Earth Kingdom village, nicely dressed, on a date with that man. They saw a passionate kiss.

Azula's sobbing grew louder at this memory.

They saw the young man look at her with disgust, call her a monster, and run away.

The dragons felt her heartbreak as if it had happened to them.

Azula was weeping uncontrollably at this memory, the wounds fresh. Her heart absolutely broken over Jet's actions.

And the dragons felt empathy.

They felt tears fill their own eyes and they glanced at each other.

No. Whatever Azula was, it wasn't what everybody thought.

Evil could not show remorse and heartbreak like this girl did.

This girl was not evil.

She was worthy … perhaps one of the most of those who had been presented to them for centuries past.

No. Azula was no monster.

.

.

.

The Princess stared back into the eyes of the two ferocious dragons. They opened their mouths, fangs bared. The Princess winced, expecting a stream of lava to gush from their maws and disintegrate her on the spot.

Instead, the two dragon's eyes began glowing. Then their bodies. Red and blue. Azula's body began glowing blue as well.

Ran drew the nuzzle of his jaws close. A whisker floated upward as a tendril and touched her forehead.

Azula's form was encompassed in blue.

As it faded away, she felt a warmth spreading from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes, spreading outward through her limbs, churning in her gut. It was a familiar feeling. The glowing faded entirely and when Azula opened the palm of her hand, a blue flame appeared.

The Princess laughed, hardly daring to believe it.

The two dragons not only had judged her worthy … they had used Energybending on her to give her the ability to Firebend again. She looked up at them through the joyous tears. "Thank you …" she breathed.

And she could sense something else. She couldn't place it, but she felt a newfound sense of oneness with the world around her. She could feel the Spirit World around her, embracing her.

Ran had given her a deeper spiritual connection to the universe, opened her mind to see beyond the physical realm.

She laughed. Not menacingly.

For the first time in many years, Azula laughed with genuine joy.

.

.

.

"NOW!"

.

.

.

Lu Ten jumped between Azula and the two dragons and aimed his hands at them. Webs of pure blue and red energy gushed from his fingertips, wrapping around the two dragons. They roared and struggled against Lu Ten's spiritual bindings.

Iroh rushed up the stairs. "No! Lu Ten! What have you done?!" He found his arm caught – Ozai had grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms behind his back.

"You will not interfere, old man," Ozai hissed in his ear.

Below, the Sun Warriors watched in horror. They hadn't expected this new development. They readied their weapons.

FOOSH!

They were cut off by a wall of flame. Lu Ten's soldiers created a perimeter, blocking the Sun Warriors in.

Azula rushed to her feet, watching the dragons struggling against Lu Ten's energy bindings. "Let them go!" A ball of blue fire glowed in her hand and she prepared to smash it right into Lu Ten's skull. "I said let them go!"

The webs of energy wound tightly around the two dragons, drawing them closer to Lu Ten. They thrashed and roared. They were helpless.

And then their bodies began to glow white.

And Lu Ten began to glow white.

Around them, pure energy flowed from the skies. Lightning arced down, striking and incinerating random patches of ground.

Azula pulled her arm back, prepared to strike Lu Ten's glowing form right in the head.

A pair of demonic eyes opened where the glowing form of her cousin was standing. A demonic mouth appeared from the glowing energy. It roared, blasting her back along the bridge.

Iroh watched as Ran and Shaw's forms were fully enveloped in white light. There was a final explosion of luminescence, and they all had to shield their eyes.

And just as quickly, the light was gone.

Ran and Shaw were gone.

Lu Ten was visible once again, but this time there was a hellish glow. Wheels of flame surrounded him as he rose into the sky.

Just as Zhao before him had done, Lu Ten had absorbed and merged with Ran and Shaw. They were united, merged into one body. Lu Ten flexed an arm. Pure energy crackled.

The Sun Warriors had never seen anything like this before. They backed away in horror as Lu Ten thrust out two palms. Walls of flame jetted out in all directions, bright as the sun. Lightning surged from his fingertips.

The ground was quaking, fissures opening up. Jets of magma shot up from the fissures.

Ozai tossed Iroh aside. He turned, standing near the top of the steps, Lu Ten floating above him in a sphere of fire. Ozai addressed the throngs of Firebenders and Sun Worshipers. He stood above them, addressing them as though he were a high priest introducing them to their new god.

"Fear not!" Ozai yelled, and his voice was seemingly magnified. "Ran and Shaw have become a part of a greater design! They are still here, merged into one supreme entity! Your Fire Lord Lu Ten! Kneel before him!"

The Sun Warriors looked at each, a mixture of fear of Lu Ten and rage at his sacrilege etched on each of their faces.

"I SAID KNEEL!" Ozai raised a finger. Above, Lu Ten twisted his arms. More lightning knifed down from the darkening skies, striking nearby buildings and incinerating them. Flames roared up out of the houses.

The Sun Warriors hushed themselves and cowered, kneeling down. The Imperial Firebenders also bent the knee.

All did.

Except Iroh. He stared up sadly at his son and wept. "I tried to save you, my Son. But once again, I have failed." He turned and looked sadly at Azula, whose face was horrified. "But it is not too late for you, my Niece. You still have the same choice before you that Prince Zuko once had. Please … make the right choice …"

Lu Ten stared down at his father.

Iroh returned one last, defeated look at his son. The next thing anyone knew, flames spurt out from Iroh's feet, propelling him high into the air. He flew up from the bridge, past Lu Ten, and vanished over the rocky ridge and out of sight.

That was all the distraction Azula needed. She did have a choice. Lu Ten had been planning to kill her and her father was okay with that. And the dragons showed her something deeper than power. Something stronger than the rage and guilt she felt.

Azula had seen the Spirit World. She had seen how all things were connected and she was not about to let all the good things of this world be destroyed at the hands of her family.

She rose to her feet. As the rest of the crowd was staring at the spot where Iroh had vanished, Azula propelled herself off the bridge with blue jets of flame from her soles. She flew past Lu Ten, blasting a hole into Ran's cave. She landed at the mouth of the cave, sparing one last glance at her father and cousin.

"Let her go," Ozai laughed. "She has nowhere to go. She and Iroh are no longer any threat."

Lu Ten descended down onto the bridge, the glowing subsiding.

Azula sighed mournfully as she shared one last sad glance at her father.

Then she turned and ran into the mountain to an uncertain future …

.

.

.


	22. Return to the Cave

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Twenty-Two

Return to the Cave

.

.

.

"Welp, here we are. Back again for the umpteenth time." Sokka sighed as he began to unpack Appa's saddle. They were on one of many of the Northern Air Temple's balconies. Aang stood there, looking up at the skies.

"I don't see any of the Mechanist's friends or family." Indeed, the temple appeared to be abandoned.

Sokka raised a finger. "I'm pretty sure they packed up ship after the war 'ended' in the Summer. The Mechanist did tell me that they were going to migrate out of the temple during peacetime." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe he left some of his tools and equipment in his office!" His eyes were wide.

Zuko slid off Appa's back, Toph being held piggy-back. Her feet were bandaged up and the poor girl could barely walk, much less see. "We shouldn't stay in one place too long," Zuko said. "Who knows what Zhao will do now? I don't like being this close to the North Pole, especially if he can control the seas now."

Sokka waved him off. "It'll be fine for a few days. Zhao's a Firebender. Even with the Ocean Spirit, his control over water will be minimal without proper training." He snapped his fingers. "Besides – maybe the Mechanist left behind one of Teo's spare wheelchairs!"

"Hey, then Zuko wouldn't have to carry me everywhere!" Toph's face grew red behind Zuko's shoulder. "Uh … Not that I mind, Sparkey. I enjoy being carried by you … I mean …" Everyone stared at her deadpan and she lowered her gaze, her face the color of a cherry. "How about I shut up now?"

.

.

.

"TOOOOPH! Wait! You're going to get me killed! Stop that buggy!"

The Mechanist did indeed have a spare wheelchair stored away in his abandoned office. Toph was now riding said wheelchair at top speed up and down the slopes of the Northern Air Temple, Sokka giving chase, screaming and flailing his arms like a maniac.

"Keep up if you can, Snoozles!"

She came to a dead end and she jerked up a wooden handle. The wheelchair came to a screeching halt, kicking smoke up into Sokka's face. She spun her chair around as Sokka came to a halt, bent over, wheezing.

"Toph … that's enough games …"

Toph began spinning the wheels with her hands, kicking up more smoke. The wheelchair was making VROOM VROOM sounds.

"Toph … whatever you're thinking …"

A devious grin flitted across the young Earthbender's face.

"Toph … no …"

VROOM VROOM VROOM.

"No, no, no …" he warned.

With a flick of her wrists, the wheelchair took off at top speed. Sokka dove out of the way with a yelp as Toph shot down another slope at top speed. "Eat my dust, Snoozles!"

"That is one thing I will not eat!" He took off running after her again.

Toph was having so much fun that she didn't see that she was coming to a dead end – with nothing but open air ahead of her.

Sokka saw the danger immediately. "Toph!"

In an instant, the ground was taken out from under her as her wheelchair soared off the ramp, high into the sky.

"TOPH!"

Toph was screaming. She held on to the wheelchair for dear life.

Sokka skidded to halt. In a moment, he had threaded the handle of his boomerang with twine and was rearing his arm back, ready to release his trusty boomerang when a flash of fire roared past his head.

Zuko, fire on his heels, surged forward at breakneck speed. In a moment, he had grabbed the blind girl who clung to him for dear life. With a kick of his legs, more flame burst out and he reversed course, landing safely on the ramp.

"Thanks, Sparkey." Toph blushed. "No more daredevil tricks for me for a while."

Sokka was still standing there, boomerang still held aloft, ready for release. "I had that, you know!"

.

.

.

"It's a good thing the Mechanist had a second spare wheelchair. Please try not to destroy this one," Katara chided.

"Whatever, Mom," Toph said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Young lady, do not make me send you to your room!"

"Whatever." Toph spun her new wheelchair around. Unlike the first one, this one was rickety and had one wheel that would always jam. Toph sighed. She would have to make do until her feet were healed enough for her to walk. Katara had been applying daily treatments with her Spirit Water, so hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer.

Seizon was standing there, staring up at the towering spires of the temple. Aang joined him.

"I came here years ago with Brother Truth … er, Sozin I suppose." He looked over at the Avatar. "Like all temples, it has a sublevel with a library."

Aang nodded. "Maybe it'll have something written about Fei Lian."

.

.

.

Aang and Seizon were sitting in an underground library. It had been several hours of searching. Aang's head was lowered on a desktop, surrounded by dozens of open scrolls and bits of parchment. "… There's nothing here …"

Seizon was sitting at a desk a few feet away in the cramped library. He cleared his throat. "I wouldn't say nothing …"

Aang perked up. "What did you find?"

Seizon had a parchment rolled out flat on the table. "I found something … it names the Air Spirit, but I'm afraid it doesn't give us a whole lot to go on."

He handed the parchment to Aang, whose eyes scanned its contents. He read it aloud. "Fei Lian is an illusion … her true self is as invisible as air … follow the currents of the world and you will find her …" Aang looked back up at Seizon. "What does that mean?"

"Beats me. Sounds like a riddle of some kind."

"Have you found anything else?"

"Afraid not. That was the only reference to the Air Spirit … it's almost as though the Air Nomads went to great lengths to avoid mentioning her. Even this reference is obscure, it could mean anything."

Aang nodded as he rolled up the scroll and slipped it into his breast pocket. He stared at the cramped shelves in the small library and sighed. He doubted they would find much else.

There was a knock on the door. "Just checking in …" Katara stood in the doorway.

Seizon stood up and brushed his way past her. "I'll give you guys some alone time." Katara watched as he vanished through the doorframe. Waiting until she was quite sure they were alone, Katara turned to Aang, who had his head lowered over a table. "More to the point, I wanted to check in on you," she stated.

Aang stared up at her. "It's just frustrating … everything that's happened … I can't bend, I'm cut off from the Avatar Spirit … what good am I anymore?"

"Aang, you're plenty good. You've helped us these past few weeks a dozen times over."

Aang shook his head. "No. You guys had to save me. You had to break me out from the iceberg - again. Jet had to get my soul out from Naraka. Since then, it's been one catastrophe after another and I've been entirely useless!"

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder. "Aang, no one sees you as useless. We would never have gotten this far without you."

Aang was seemingly not listening. "And now Zhao has merged with the Ocean and Moon Spirits … even if his Waterbending skills are shoddy, he can control the moon and oceans! And Agni knows if the Fire Nation has already captured Ran and Shaw … and now the whole world thinks that Sozin is me! He's making all kinds of horrible decrees and the world thinks I'm the one doing it!"

"Aang … I know it's hard. But we're going to get through this. Together. You saved the world once already and you are going to do it again!"

Aang's eyes were wide and his arms were raised. "But I didn't save the world! Not really! Ozai lost on purpose! It was all part of Sozin's plan! I haven't saved anyone! So far, I've been the one needing all the saving!"

Aang was pacing now, ranting. Katara stood there silently, letting him vent. She had seen Aang like this before, when he woke up on that Fire Nation ship after Azula ran him through with lightning.

The monk was continuing on his rant. "Sozin has become the ruler of the world! Right under my nose! He outsmarted me every step of the way! He was always five or six steps ahead of me." He stopped, staring ahead. He snorted. "Ever since I awoke from that iceberg in the Winter, for the first time in a hundred years … I've been focused on myself. On my wants and needs. Do you realize the first thing I asked you to do when I awoke was to go penguin sledding with me?"

"Aang -."

"That should have been the least of my worries! I should have immediately gotten to work finding a Waterbending Master. I spent the entire Winter and Spring having fun, going on pointless adventures … all the while Sozin was working behind the scenes pulling all the stings. He played us like a sunghi horn while I was busy frolicking and having fun!"

Katara didn't even know what to say. She had known something was bothering Aang, but the extent of it was something even she missed.

Aang was pacing, ranting. "This whole time I've been focused on me and my happiness! I was so fixated on finding a way for you to fall in love with me that I wasted precious time I could have been using to stop the Fire Nation!"

"It wasn't a waste of time," Katara replied. "And it's hurtful that you would imply that making me fall in love with you was a 'waste of time'."

Aang stared at her. "Sozin said something to me that day, at the Eastern Air Temple. Something that stuck. 'Have you not wondered why the Avatar Spirit continually reincarnates? Because no past Avatar has truly brought balance and peace to the world. You have all shirked your responsibilities in one way or another.'" He was panting. He looked up at Katara. "It's because we Avatars put our own happiness before the good of the world."

Katara didn't know what to say. "But … doesn't the Avatar have the right to happiness too?"

"No … maybe … I don't know! Part of me wants to think that … but then how can we seek our own happiness when the entire world – millions of lives – are depending on us?"

Katara tried to soothe him. "Every Avatar has grappled with these issues …"

Aang shook her off. "Right. And maybe that grappling needs to come to an end. Maybe the Avatar needs to be focused on the good of the world instead of on his own good! The past Avatars didn't stop the events of their day because they were focused on their own lives. Even Avatar Roku didn't do what needed to be done … he could have destroyed Sozin right then and there and prevented all this from ever happening!"

"Aang … you faced these issues before. When the other Avatars advised you to destroy Ozai … you chose your own path. You chose the path of mercy … the way of the Air Nomads."

"And look where that got us! Sozin played on my people's philosophies … he played right into their refusal to kill and now look at the mess we're in!"

"I don't understand what you're trying to get at?"

Aang was gripping the corner of the desk tightly. "Maybe the Air Nomads were wrong … maybe I was wrong …"

"No." Katara remained defiant. "Whatever you may be feeling right now, I refuse to believe that! I refuse to believe that mercy is wrong!"

The monk was barely listening. "The Air Nomads were too wrapped up in their own culture, their own philosophies. They secluded themselves away in their temples, detached themselves from the world. In a way, I've been doing the same thing … I've been too attached to people and to my own life and not to my responsibilities to the universe …"

"What are you implying?"

"I don't know …"

"Aang … are you saying you're thinking about turning your back on your friends? On me? Because I really hope that's not what you're getting at!"

"I don't know! Maybe …?"

Katara was aghast. "What happened to you, Aang? You're ready to cast everyone off, even me? And for what? Don't you realize you're stronger with us than without us? And just because things aren't turning out the way you think they should doesn't mean the Air Nomads were wrong."

Aang was silent.

He stared ahead at a wall.

"The Air Nomads created the Court, Katara."

"Based on the word of Zhao -."

"- and Seizon," he interrupted. "He confirmed it."

"And what does that prove?"

"It proves they were hypocrites! All of my teachers. Even Monk Gyatso … did I ever truly know any of them? How can their teachings be right when they didn't even follow them?"

Katara grabbed his shoulders, spun him around and stared hard into his eyes. "Do you know what? None of that matters. None of it. What matters is that you have your friends who will stand by you. And you have me. So you can wallow in your own pity-party, or you can step up, accept our help, rise to the challenge and be the Avatar that I know are. The Avatar that I've seen in action a dozen times over."

Aang shook his head. "That Avatar is gone, Katara. And I don't know how to bring him back."

Katara stared at him. She stared at the broken, empty husk of a person. The joyous gleam that always sparkled in his eyes had dimmed. The wide, childlike grin that she was so used to was gone.

"Where is the Aang I know?" she asked, folding her arms. "Bring him back, I'd rather talk to him."

Aang was motionless.

Katara was exasperated. "Aren't you going to say anything? Your girlfriend is here, trying to help you!"

Aang remained silent.

"Aang … tell me that I'm still your girlfriend …"

Aang grabbed his staff. "The Avatar has no time for such attachments. Not anymore. Not when the fate of the world is hanging on his shoulders."

Katara watched him wordlessly as he left the library. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Aang stood alone in the temple's sublevel hallways. His staff clattered to the ground. He wiped his own tears from his eyes and continued on.

.

.

.

Slowly, forlornly, Aang emerged from the sublevels of the temple and stood on the balcony. Sokka was staring at a map with Zuko and Seizon. Toph was in her wheelchair, pointing at Sokka, giving him directions on the map. Sokka listened intently, then grew angry when he remembered Toph was blind and was giving him false directions. Zuko was grinning, egging him on.

Aang sighed. He wished he could join in. He wished things could be the way they were at summer's end, at that day in Iroh's apartment in Ba Sing Se. When they were enjoying their victory. Sokka had drawn a terribly inked picture of them, Toph was making fun of him and they were all laughing.

They were together.

And then … he remembered walking out onto the balcony. He was joined by Katara. Their heads moved ever so slowly together, their lips parted …

And in his mind's eye, Katara turned into a thousand dust particles, blown away.

A pang knifed at his stomach. Did he really just break up with his girlfriend? And for what?

A voice in his head spoke … Ozai's … reminding him that the Fire Nation was winning, that there was no way he could overcome …

Aang suppressed that voice. He cleared his mind, swept away his emotions … no, he had done what needed to be done. An Avatar should have no such attachments.

Something landed on his cheek. He wiped it and observed it between his fingers.

Black ash.

Then more landed on his face. He looked up … black ash was cascading down around them.

"Is it snowing?" Toph asked.

"No …" Zuko said. "They've found us …"

Katara emerged from below the sublevel. Her eyes were wide and puffy … a pang of guilt stabbed at Aang. She had been crying. Katara hardened her features and briskly walked past Aang as though he weren't there.

"What's happening?" She joined Sokka, Zuko and Seizon and they watched in the distance. The oceans were filled with Fire Nation ships. And the skies … the skies were darkening as Fire Nation airships thickened the atmosphere.

"Darn it!" Sokka slammed his fist down on the railing. "I was hoping we would have at least another day!" He spun to face Aang. "We've got to move … call Appa!"

Aang nodded. "Right." He blew hard into his bison whistle.

With a roar, Appa descended onto the balcony. Sokka, Zuko and Seizon began loading the bison's saddle. "Hurry," Sokka said. "We only have a few minutes! Leave the heavy stuff … we can replenish our supplies in the Earth Kingdom!"

Zuko plopped Toph onto Appa's saddle and folded up her wheelchair. She folded her arms. "I hate being helpless!" Katara, Sokka and Seizon followed Zuko onto the bison's saddle.

Aang climbed aboard and flicked the reigns. "Yip-yip!" In an instant, Appa was airborne, flying far from the temple.

Within moments, the airships surrounded the temple.

Katara spun around and watched the air fleet encircle the tower's spires behind them. "They're not chasing us," she said.

Aang stared ahead into the sky wordlessly. "Because we're not their target."

"What?"

Aang remained stone faced.

Miles now behind them, the airships began bombarding the spires of the Northern Air Temple. Team Avatar watched in the distance from Appa's saddle as the spires began collapsing in on themselves. Smoke ascended for miles up into the sky. Within mere moments, the Northern Air Temple had been reduced to rubble.

Sokka was incensed. "Those no-good … I can't believe it …"

"Why are they destroying the temple?" Katara asked.

Aang shook his head. "So we can't use it as a base. That's the first reason."

"And the second?"

Aang swallowed tightly. "They're destroying the temples one by one so that we can't follow the trail of Fei Lian."

"But then they wouldn't know where she is either!" Katara protested.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you … they're destroying the temples because they probably know where she is."

Everyone remained silent.

"Well," Toph said, after a few moments. "What's our next move?"

Sokka punched his fist into his open palm. "I say we go to the Cave of Two Lovers – double-time there! That's where the Earth Spirit Pacha is. Even if we couldn't save the Water, Moon, Fire and Air Spirits, we can at least save the Earth Spirit and keep Sozin's grubby fingers off her!"

"For once I agree with Sokka," Katara replied. "We can find Pacha … and maybe, just maybe, keep her safe …"

Aang flicked the reigns. He sighed. The Cave of Two Lovers. The very last place he wanted to be after his fight with Katara.

.

.

.

Earth Kingdom – The Cave of Two Lovers – A Few Days Later

The journey south on Appa had been quite awkward. The rest of the team could sense there was some tension going on between Aang and Katara but nobody except maybe Toph was willing to poke that buzzard-wasp nest. They rode Appa in relative silence for several days.

But finally … there it was.

The Cave of Two Lovers had an entrance near a river. The entrance had been blown shut by the Fire Nation during their last visit here. But now … the cave's maw was wide open. Various machines were excavating the entrance.

And, outside the cave, were dozens of Fire Nation tents. Soldiers sat around fires, playing Pai Sho and just keeping guard.

"Appa … stay low, buddy. Keep distance." Appa grumbled and descended on a wooded hill some distance away. Team Avatar slid off the bison's saddle and Sokka immediately sat down and began planning.

"I should've known this wouldn't be that easy," he grumbled as he observed the soldier's campsite from above. "They're looking for the Earth Spirit too."

Toph rolled up in her wheelchair. "Too bad my feet are burned … I'd be able to sense if there was a backway in or something."

"Yeah, too bad," Sokka grumbled.

"We'll never get close enough."

A sudden voice interrupted their musings. "Well, well, well … couple of spies by the looks of it."

Team Avatar spun around to see several Fire Nation soldiers advancing on them. The Team stood up, ready for a battle.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way through," Zuko said.

One guard pointed at the Firebender. "Hey, I recognize that scar."

"Well lookie here, boys," the scout leader said. "If it ain't the exiled Fire Lord himself …"

Zuko clenched his fists, seething. "On second thought – fighting our way through may be more fun than I thought."

The soldiers advanced on them … when suddenly – FOOSH! Something whizzed past Zuko's ear, and the next thing anyone knew – three of the soldiers had their clothes pinned to the ground. "What the -?"

There was a brown blur – a fourth soldier suddenly had his shirt pulled up over his head. He screamed and ran headfirst into a tree, knocking himself out. The brown blur hurled a dagger, pinning a soldier's armor to a tree, before snapping one of the branches back, knocking him unconscious.

The leader growled. He drew a sword and brought it down towards Zuko's head – only to be met with two hooked swords. The figure wielding the twin swords spun the leader's blade out of his hands before the first brown figure leaped up onto his shoulders and drop-kicked him right into the dirt. The brown figure dusted off her hands.

Team Avatar stood there in shock.

The brown figure eyed them.

"Hey, I recognize you," Sokka yelled. "You're Stinkerhead!"

He found a knife at his throat. "I am called Smellerbee! Honestly, it's not that hard!"

"Relax," the figure wielding the hooked swords said, detaching Smellerbee from Sokka.

Everyone stared up at him. "Jet?" they asked in unison.

Jet simply placed a strand of grass between his teeth and smirked. Smellerbee, meanwhile, high-fived Toph and they recounted their kick-butt adventures in school together.

Jet looked up at one of the trees surrounding them. "Nice shooting, Longshot." Longshot dropped from a branch and simply nodded at everyone.

"I don't get it," Aang was saying. "I saw you – in Naraka. Wan Shi Tong had you."

"Nearly had me," Jet said. "I told you … I knew a back way in and out of Naraka. Thanks for leaving my body to rot, by the way."

Team Avatar all rubbed their hands on the back of their heads awkwardly. "You see … we were in a rush," Sokka was saying.

Jet simply smirked again. "Hey, no sweat. I'm back and that's all that matters."

"What about the rest of the Freedom Fighters?" asked Aang.

Jet shrugged. "I only just got back in contact with Smellerbee and Longshot last week. Haven't been able to track down Pipsqueak or The Duke yet. It's fine … I'd rather they enjoy peacetime than get caught up in all this again."

Aang stepped forward anxiously. "Well, for what it's worth … boy am I glad to see you, Jet! Listen – we gotta get into that cave! If we don't, we're all doomed!"

"The Fire Nation is going after the Earth Spirit, Pacha," Katara said.

Jet's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Sozin wants to control all four patron spirits from each of the nations. He plans to absorb them into his being … become a new Avatar."

"This is a new low," Jet was saying. "Even for him. Going after the patron spirits?"

"Not quite a new low," Sokka said. "They tried to kill the Ocean and Moon Spirits in Winter … but, you weren't there for that."

Jet crossed his arms. "Alright, you want my help again, you got it. What's the plan?" He stared expectantly at Sokka.

Sokka's face turned red in embarrassment. "Uh … well … I didn't get much further in the planning process than 'we need to get inside the cave.'"

"I see. Now that I'm charge of this mission, we'll do things my way."

"Wait a minute!" Sokka exclaimed. "How are you in charge of this mission?"

Jet pointed at Aang. "We'll let's see, Sokka. Aang's connection to the Avatar Spirit has been severed. Besides him, who else has had experience in the Spirit World? Who else has worked for Sozin besides me?"

"Still doesn't make you leader," Sokka grumbled.

"Jet's right," Katara said.

"Figures she'd say that," Sokka spat.

Aang felt another pang in his gut, a surge of jealousy over Katara siding with Jet. Well, now that she was officially single … they hadn't really had a chance to talk about the fight and its aftermath and if they were really over or not. A part of Aang hoped that Jet wouldn't move in on her. Another part wished he would, so that the cord would be cut and he would be free to fully focus on his duties as Avatar.

Jet was talking. "Good thing I know of a secret tunnel into the cave's main tunnel – one that the Fire Nation doesn't even know about!"

At the mention of "secret tunnel" in the context of the Cave of Two Lovers, Sokka was triggered instantly. Songs began reverberating around his head and memories of swaying hippies swam in his mind's eye. "Secret … Tuuuuuunnnel!"

.

.

.

Team Avatar huddled in the woods. The cave was deep in the distance. "Does everyone remember the plan?" Jet asked.

"You might want to go over it again," Toph said.

Sighing, Jet went over the fine details. "Okay, we're going to split up. Team A will consist of Longshot, Smellerbee, and this Seizon guy you all just introduced me to." Next to him, Seizon shifted uncomfortably. Jet continued on. "Team A will be a diversion … they'll draw most of the Fire Nation troops away from the cave into the woods … where we've already planted half a dozen booby traps."

Smellerbee nodded. "Just like old times, ambushing Fire Nation troops in the woods."

"Team B," Jet continued, "will consist of myself, Katara, Zuko and Aang. We'll need Zuko's Firebending to light our way and I'll bring along a torch with some sparkstones to help. We'll go in through the secondary side tunnel … and then, deep into the Cave."

"We don't need flames in there," Katara said. "If you just let the lights go out, the stones on the ceiling will light up and guide you."

Jet waved her away. "Yeah, I've heard the legend. Trust in love. You can trust love to get us through the tunnels, Katara. I'll trust my instincts."

Katara bit her lip and spared a sad glance over at Aang, before returning her gaze to Jet and shrugging. "Fine. Do things your way."

"What about Pacha?" Aang inquired.

The Freedom Fighter shrugged. "No idea. Hopefully the Cave will leave us some clues …"

"So we're simply spelunking and hoping we get lucky?" Aang asked.

"You got a better idea?" Jet spat.

Sokka raised a finger. "What about me?"

"Sokka … you've got the most important job of all."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

.

.

.

Sokka frowned as he sat at a small campsite in the heart of the woods with Appa, Momo and Toph. His job was watching the three of them to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

"At least you're able to move, Snoozles," Toph said. "I'm stuck in this contraption till my feet heal! And it could be worse – at least we're here with Appa!"

Appa came up behind Sokka and licked the back of his head, drenching him with bison spit. "Just peachy," Sokka spat.

.

.

.

Outside the entrance of the Cave, a squad of Firebenders sat around lazily. "I'm bored Liu," one soldier said. "Nothing exciting ever happens. I don't even get why we're here. It's just a lousy cave!"

"Relax. I know you're bored, but this cave apparently is really important."

"I just wish something would happen, ya' know?"

Foosh!

An arrow whizzed past their head.

A warning shot. That got their attention.

At the far side of the camp stood Smellerbee, daggers drawn. She grinned evilly and made a rude gesture at the soldiers. Seizon also stood there, defiantly, flames glowing from his hands.

"Get them!"

Smellerbee and Seizon took off running, heading for the woods in the distance.

The soldiers all took off. "Don't let them get away!"

The soldiers ran into the woods, and suddenly, one by one, traps sprang around them. Nets dropped from trees, stringing them up. Others ran into nets that had been laid out for them.

Smellerbee and Seizon stopped as the soldiers writhed around her in their trappings. Longshot dropped down from the trees. "Good work, team," Smellerbee said, dusting her hands off.

The three turned, when they found their way back blocked. A new wave of soldiers had appeared. These were not part of the team standing guard. They bore the crests of the World Peace Coalition on their armor.

Jet, Smellerbee and Seizon backed away.

The soldiers parted and two men appeared. Long Feng rubbed his chin. "Well, what little rodents do we have here, Xin Fu?"

Next to him, a muscular Earthbender with long hair cracked his knuckles. "Friends of the Avatar, no doubt."

Long Feng nodded. "Then let us give them the proper treatment that friends of the Avatar deserve."

The World Peace Coalition soldiers stood aside as Dai Li agents appeared. They flung their fists forward and rocky bindings shot out, latching onto the trio's wrists and ankles, binding them in place. Longshot, Smellerbe and Seizon struggled in their bindings, falling down onto the ground. They stared up in horror as Long Feng and Xin Fu towered over them.

.

.

.

Zuko held a flame aloft in his hand, followed by Jet who was holding a lit torch. Trailing behind them, in awkward silence, were Katara and Aang. The two were avoiding eye contact or even looking in each other's direction.

The secondary tunnel was narrower than the main tunnels the team had wandered through on their last journey here. Zuko and Jet's flames graced the walls with rays of light. Katara squinted in the darkness. "Hey … there are cave drawings here …"

Holding their flames over her head, Katara wiped away layers of dirt and dust from the walls of the tunnel. "Look … they're etched into the rock."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "They look like drawings of badgermoles …"

"That makes sense," Katara said. "Badgermoles were the original Earthbenders."

Aang nodded, deciding to speak for the first time in what seemed like hours. "Koh told me that when Pacha assumed mortality, she took on the form of the first badgermole."

Katara was rubbing more dirt away. "Look … this drawing shows a larger badgermole … surrounded by smaller ones? Could this be Pacha? And these smaller ones her children?"

Aang scratched his head. "One thing I don't get … why didn't we find any such cave drawings in the main tunnels last time we were here?"

"Maybe you just weren't looking," Katara spat, standing up. "Blind to what's right in front of you … like usual."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Guys," Jet cut in. "Can we do this later? Or do you want to be stuck in this cave forever."

Katara strode past them. "We move forward," she said. "After all, that's what the experts always say to do. Just keep moving forward." Jet and Zuko looked at each other, wondering if there was more to Katara's words than they realized.

Just then, the ground began to violently shake. Rock and debris began falling down around them.

"An earthquake!" Zuko exclaimed.

"It's the badgermoles!" Aang shouted. "They're digging below us!"

"They're gonna cause a cave-in," Jet shouted. "Lookout!"

Above them, the ceiling collapsed, separating Aang and Zuko from Katara and Jet. Beneath Aang and Zuko, the ground gave way, and the two plummeted into oblivion.

.

.

.

"Aang! Zuko!" Katara was on the other side of the cave-in. Tears streaming down her face, she began to pull at the rocks, trying to separate the debris. "Don't just stand there – help me!" she yelled at Jet.

Jet shook his head. "There's too many rocks. We can't move them. We're not Earthbenders, Katara."

Katara whirled on him, her eyes red and hot. "I'm not abandoning them!" She turned, continuing to grab rocks and toss them aside, attempting to dig through even if it wore her fingers down to the nub.

"We aren't abandoning them," Jet soothed. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Katara … Aang and Zuko are strong. It'll take more than that to stop them. But for now, we have a mission. We have to find the Earth Spirit."

Katara shook her head. "You go! I'm not leaving them!"

"Katara, what would Aang do in your situation?"

Katara stopped. "Aang would never abandon us!" She hesitated. She remembered Aang's own words from a few days ago. "The Avatar has no time for such attachments. Not anymore. Not when the fate of the world is hanging on his shoulders." She lowered her gaze. The Aang she knew wouldn't abandon them. But this new Aang … his words rang true. Maybe he was right … maybe sometimes you must cut the cords of affection when a greater cause is at stake. Could she follow Aang's advice?

Could she harden her heart the way he had?

Those kinds of negative emotions spread like a plague.

And so Katara did harden her heart. She allowed Jet's words to wash over her. She dropped the rock she was holding to the ground and turned to look up at Jet. "We keep moving forward."

She turned and continued on into the deep of the Cave. Jet paused, before following in her wake.

.

.

.

"Zuko? Zuko!"

Aang fumbled in the dark. He and Zuko had plummeted a long way. They were far below ground now. Aang reached out, feeling around – there, something warm. Zuko's head. His hair was messed about his face.

Squinting in the dark, Aang grabbed Zuko's shoulders and flopped him onto his back. "Zuko! Please be alright! Zuko!"

Aang placed his hand on the Firebender's chest. He could feel a heartbeat. And Zuko was breathing, another good sign. But without light, he couldn't get a good look at the extent of Zuko's injuries.

Aang flicked his wrist, unconsciously attempting to Firebend. Nothing happened and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he remembered he could no longer bend.

How could he help Zuko? How would they get out now? He was so helpless! How could an Avatar be such a failure?! He cursed himself.

Feeling around, he felt a small boulder. He sat upon it and held his face in his hands. He felt the weight of all of his emotions bearing down on him. He was helpless, weak. The world would end, and it would be because of his own inabilities.

A sob escaped from his throat.

He coughed.

Another sob.

Aang held his face in his hands and simply allowed himself to break down. His mind wandered back to the last time he was here, in the Cave of Two Lovers. He remembered being trapped with Katara when he was naïve and idealistic and when saving the world was an idea far from his mind.

His mind went back to that time when he simply allowed himself to feel.

When he and Katara had almost kissed …

He remembered his words to Guru Pathik that Spring. "Why would I Iet go of Katara? I … I love her!"

But the Guru had advised him: "Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe!"

He wished now he had listened, that he had followed the wisdom of the old sage and had not followed his own idealistic views of life and love. Perhaps, had he listened, he could have mastered the Avatar State then and there and none of this would have ever happened.

With tears brimming, Aang came to the final realization that he had made the right choice a few days ago.

He had to let Katara go.

.

.

.

Toph and Sokka sat bored at their campsite in the woods. Through the trees, they could see the entrance to the cave in the distance.

Sokka was in the middle of nicely folding a pair of his pants when he saw movement in the trees. He squinted his eyes.

A caravan of troops were marching through the woods, holding the bound and struggling Longshot, Smellerbee and Seizon.

"Oh cripes, not good!"

He crept behind a rock for a closer look.

Long Feng was leading the pack, grinning from ear to ear. And Xin Fu was at his right hand.

Behind him, Toph rolled her wheelchair up. "What's going on, Snoozles?"

"The Freedom Fighters and Seizon were captured … Long Feng and Xin Fu are with them," Sokka replied grimly.

Toph nearly spat. "Xin Fu? I put that creep in jail months ago!"

"Looks like he's out."

Toph tried to force herself to stand … her knees wobbled. Sokka restrained her. She protested. "Let go of me! I'm not joking, we've got to warn Aang!"

"You're in no condition -."

"We've got to try!"

.

.

.

Jet and Katara walked in silence. Katara's eyes suddenly brightened. "This is it! The Tomb of the Two Lovers!"

Jet sighed, rolling his eyes.

Katara walked through the nearly caved-in tomb. "These carvings tell their story. Their forbidden love."

"Great. They loved each other, had a sad life, yada yada, let's keep moving."

Katara didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were glazed as she touched the walls. "They were two lovers from different kingdoms … kingdoms that were at war with each other."

Jet looked away, his discomfort growing by the second.

"But they didn't let that get in the way of how they felt for each other. They let love speak louder than war. Whatever the other side had done to each other, they were willing to look past all of that for each other. Could you imagine that, Jet? Loving someone so deeply, that even if they were from an enemy kingdom, you would sacrifice everything for them?" No response. "Jet?"

Jet had his head turned away. His hair was down, covering his eyes. Katara saw a single tear drop plummet from his chin. She took a step forward, concerned. "Jet?"

The Freedom Fighter lowered his head, the torch dangling from his hand. After a moment, he finally spoke. "Yes, Katara. I can imagine that. I lived it."

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to open old wounds … let's change the subject …"

Jet didn't seem to hear her. "It was after I escaped from Naraka. I met a girl, Katara. At first, I was intrigued by her looks and her attitude … I saw a lot of myself in her. But I realized under her anger and devil-may-care attitude, she had a sensitive side after all." He gazed up Katara, shame covering his face. "I may have been the first person she ever really opened herself up to. And I began to feel the same way for her … but then I broke her heart."

"You don't have to say -."

"All because she was Fire Nation!" He was yelling now. "All because I couldn't get past what her people did to my parents! I couldn't forgive her! I looked at her and only saw my parent's murderers! I ran out on her. The things I said to her, called her. I told her she was a monster! And the look in her eyes … I saw a person's heart break right before my eyes." He sighed and for the first time looked Katara in the eyes. She saw genuine regret. "I came to my senses a half hour later, once my anger abated. I realized that I didn't care that she was Fire Nation. I realized that even after all that, I truly loved her. I returned to the town where I left her. I wanted to beg her forgiveness, to tell her that I was sorry and her heritage didn't matter to me anymore and that I just wanted to be with her. But she was already long gone. And I know that I'll never see her again."

Katara gave him a moment. She reflected on Jet's story. Whoever this mystery girl was, Jet had said some hurtful things, but also genuinely regretted it. Maybe Aang would regret the things he said … maybe there was hope for them after all and that this was only a temporary setback in their relationship. She could hope. And after all, as Iroh once said, hope is something we give ourselves.

And so she placed her hand on his, guiding his arm downward, allowing the torch to drop from his hands. It clattered to the ground. "Never say never, Jet." At their feet, the torch went out, shrouding them in darkness.

Above, the cave's ceilings and walls glowed green. Jet took it all in, his eyes wide with amazement.

Katara smiled up at him. "Sometimes we just have to let love lead the way …"

.

.

.

Aang sat on his boulder, deep in thought, dwelling on the horrors that the world was now facing.

He felt something furry cross his leg and for a moment he thought it was Momo. But no, Momo was with Sokka.

He felt more furry things. They were large. Very large.

In the dark, he could make out furry humps.

That's when realized … the badgermoles had come. Dozens of them, perhaps hundreds, swarming these underground tunnels. He remembered that the badgermoles were the ones who had created these tunnels in the first place.

The next thing he knew, he was swarmed by the badgermoles. They carried him on their backs, hurrying down their tunnels. "Where are we going?" Panic set in. "Zuko?!"

Next to him, atop the backs of the swarming mammals, he could feel Zuko's unconscious body clanging next to his.

The badgermoles carried them deep, deep into the underground, far below the Cave. He wasn't sure how far they had been traveling, but it felt like hours. And then, he began to see a faint green light … almost like a mist.

The moles brought him into a large underground cavern. It reminded him of the Crystal Caverns below Ba Sing Se, where Azula had shot him with lightning.

The high vaulted ceilings were cast with green gems, similar to the ones in the Tomb of the Two Lovers. The swarms of badgermoles deposited him onto a stony pathway. He sat up and looked around.

Surrounding him were buildings. Old, stone and wood houses, which had fallen into disrepair. The buildings seemed to go on for miles … it looked like an abandoned, underground town. His mind wandered back to the story of the star-crossed Oma and Shu, and he realized this underground town may be the remains of one of their towns.

He stood up. Behind him, the badgermoles pressed their noses into his legs, pushing him forward, urging him on. "Zuko …"

One of the badgermoles hoisted the unconscious Firebender onto its back. The rest of the moles pressed their nostrils into Aang, forcing him forward. "Okay, okay, I get it." He began walking along the stone path of this lost kingdom. The moles followed behind him, carrying Zuko on their backs.

As he progressed, a larger building came into view. Its pillars appeared to ascend high into the ceiling. Inside were statues. Upon the urging of the moles, he entered.

On the walls, he could see cave drawings. He saw carvings of two fish, circling each other. Tui and La. Two dragons dancing – Ran and Shaw. His eyes fell on a stag – Fei Lian. And finally, on a mother badgermole. Pacha.

He turned. At the far end of the temple was an altar. Behind the altar was a stone staircase. Atop the staircase was an empty throne. He glanced behind him. The badgermoles urged him forward again.

He walked up to the altar. "What am I supposed to – oh!"

There was a brilliant flash of light. Aang flung his arms up to protect his eyes.

When the light receded, a large, middle-aged plump woman sat on the throne. An Earth Mother.

Pacha.

Her eyes, however, were misted over and Aang realized she was blind.

Pacha raised a hand. "I will need some assistance …"

Several badgermoles ascended the staircase, and helped their mother climb down. They led her to the Avatar, who bowed humbly.

Instead of saying anything, Pacha touched his forehead. Her eyes glowed. She gasped. "No … no …" She snatched her hand away as though she was bitten and took several backward steps.

"Ma'am … is everything okay …?" Aang asked.

"The Avatar … yet you have been marked … I sense his evil upon you …"

"Whose?" Aang asked, though he already knew the answer.

"The Beast. Or the one you call 'Sozin.' Only once in a cycle does such evil emerge …"

"I'm trying to stop him," Aang pleaded. "I just don't know how or where to start! And he's coming after you!"

"I have foreseen this," she admitted.

"Then we've got to get going! The Fire Nation knows you're here! They've got troops outside and they've been excavating the Cave looking for you!"

Pacha swept past him. "I have seen many things, Avatar. I may be blind, but I have seen far more than even I cared to." She lovingly stroked the heads of several of her children, before turning to face the Avatar. A sad look was on her face.

With a wave of her hand, statues popped up out of the earth. She Earthbended them, turning them into likenesses of Avatars past. Avatar Yangchen. Avatar Kuruk. Avatar Kyoshi. And Avatar Roku.

"I have seen that which was past."

With another wave, the very walls of the temple were bent. Their surroundings morphed into different locations. The statues of the past Avatars appeared to come alive. Aang watched as they replayed some of their most dangerous battles or most critical confrontations. Kyoshi versus Chin. Kuruk chasing Koh. And finally, Roku facing Sozin.

"They have all faced adversity … but what you face … you face an evil that stands alone in its intensity …"

The scenery shifted around them. They were on a volcano. And Avatar Roku was on his knees, begging an elderly Sozin for help. A broken, dying man, begging his old friend for help. And Sozin stared down. No pity. No mercy.

Not even for his best and oldest friend.

Sozin looked up at Aang. His hair turned brown, the wrinkles vanished, and he was transformed into Fire Lord Sozin in his prime. His eyes suddenly burst forth with white light. Aang saw him ascending into the sky, all-powerful, supreme, eternal. The new Avatar.

A diabolical creation.

An evil Avatar.

"He will succeed," Pacha lamented. "He will absorb all of the patron spirits, away from those who have already taken them. He will become a new Avatar. And he will be corrupted. The Avatar balances the mortal world and the Spirit World. He will destroy that balance. And Yama will be forced to intervene, or the Spirit World itself will be destroyed. As she has been forced to intervene a thousand times, in a thousand cycles." Pacha stared down at Aang. "This Cycle has lasted longer than others … because of the creation of the Avatar Spirit. You, the Avatar, have kept the balance. But now you are deadened to the Avatar Spirit. The imbalance is growing. As Sozin grows stronger, you will grow weaker. Events are beyond the control of us patron spirits. This Cycle has finally reached its extinction terminus. Humanity's remaining time … is at an end."

"But I know all this already! I know the stakes!" Aang was pleading. "I've seen the visions too! My friends met Yama – she's willing to give us a chance to stop all this before she intervenes. It doesn't have to end this way!"

Pacha shook her head. "Yet Sozin is not the only Evil at work. He himself, deceived and arrogant as he may be, is only the front man for a greater evil."

The statues of the past Avatars remorphed into a dozen men and women, seated at a table. A crest with a centipede-like insect was in the center of the table. "The Court. Sozin is its puppet … they pull his strings, not the other way around. They have other masters."

The centipede in the center of the Court's crest began moving. Aang's mouth was agape. "It's called the 'Court of Many Faces' for a reason," he breathed. He looked up at Pacha, understanding dawning. "Koh?"

"The Face Stealer is old enough to remember when we Patron Spirits assumed mortality. But he is far older than that. He has existed from time immemorial, at the first creation. He witnessed the first mortals rise up against Yama and watched as they were extinguished. He watched as Yama continually recreated the world, populating it with mortals. He grew angry after the eons."

"Angry?"

"That mortals kept ruining this world, forcing her hand, forcing her to destroy them. Koh was angry that she would allow mortals to inherit the earth, that they were promoted over Spirits such as him to govern and rule the mortal world … while he was relegated to the furthest corners of the Spirit World …"

"So Koh's angry … what does this have to do with the Court?"

"After the previous Cycle, Yama made a deal with Koh. This was to be the last Cycle … if no Beast ascended … if she were not forced to intervene … Koh would bow to her authority and submit fully to her. But if not, if she were forced to destroy all mortals again, she would institute new rules for the next Cycle. Koh believes that mortals should be ruled with an iron grip, not be given free will. They should be forced to submit to the Spirits. And after thousands of Cycles, Yama is finally beginning to see things his way. When she starts over, the next generation of humans will be subject to Koh's rules. He will be freed from the Spirit World. And they will be forced to submit to him. And there will be no Avatar … no further contingency plan …"

"I don't understand …?"

Pacha sighed as she started stroking the heads of one of her children. "You. The Avatar Spirit. You were the contingency plan. You were conceived in the minds of us Patron Spirits … we would coalesce all the power in the universe into one Spirit that could be reincarnated continually … a spirit that could bring balance and peace to the universe, so that this truly would be the last cycle … so that Yama would never be forced to destroy it. And to further ensure that this cycle would never be destroyed, we Patron Spirits entered the mortal world. To oversee and guide it. To guide the Avatar Spirit as it continually maintained balance between the worlds … that is our purpose here … but we underestimated Koh."

Pacha pointed at the statues of The Court. "Koh, the Tempter, manipulated many mortals with dreams of power and influence. The original founders of the Court – including some of your own people – were swayed by his promises of power and glory. They did not see the trap Koh was setting for them … and through the Court, Koh has manipulated the mortal world over the past hundred years, allowing it to develop according to his terms … He made sure that Sozin found those Energybending scrolls in the Air Temples … he ensured that Sozin would become the next Beast … the Court has moved the world in the exact direction Koh wishes … right into oblivion …" She stared Aang right into the face. "Understand, Aang … the true war has never been Fire Nation versus Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom or Air Nomad. The true war has never been fought in the mortal world, through flesh and blood. They are only bit players in the only war that has ever truly counted. The real war has only ever been spiritual."

The Earth Spirit sighed. She knelt down next to her children, who supported her. "I am … exhausted. Mortality is taking its toll on me. Things are outside of my control now … but yet, there does remain a glimmer of hope. The taint in your soul can be healed. Your bending can be restored. But there is a cost for such things … To accept such a gift will mean the death of another. A friend must be prepared to sacrifice their own soul in order to breach the wounds in yours. Such a ritual can be performed … and it can only be performed by a truly noble soul. Would someone be prepared to love you enough to sacrifice their own spirit? To give their own blood?"

Aang was having none of this. "No! No way! I'll find a way to stop all of this on my own! Even if it means I'll never get my bending back! Even if it means I'll remain severed from the Avatar Spirit! I'll end this war on my terms! Enough people have already sacrificed themselves for me – I'm not going to sacrifice anyone else! Do you hear me?! Enough!"

"You may find you have no choice. Your feelings … your worldview was imposed upon you by the Air Nomads. But past Avatars have broken free of their past conditioning to do what needs to be done! You must do the same … you must be willing to pay whatever cost, no matter how painful or distasteful you find it."

"No! I'll find another way! I always have! I will not lower myself to such an action! This war ends on my terms!"

"Amusing. You cling to such hope because you still believe you can end this war with your honor intact. Stand on the graves of thousands of past cycles and ask them whether honor matters!"

Aang remained silent.

Pacha continued. "Your teachers are the very creators of the Court … why do you still cling to the teachings of those you now know have brought such harm to the world?"

The monk was dumbfounded. Pacha had a point. He refused to kill the Fire Lord out of principle, loyalty to his people's teachings, yet they themselves did not remain loyal to their philosophies. The Air Nomads created the Court under the manipulations of Koh. They betrayed themselves. They rejected their own teachings to do evil. He realized he would have to betray their teachings to do good.

He sighed. "One thing I've been learning recently, Pacha … I have to let go of all attachments. I have to do what needs to be done." He looked up at the Earth Mother, who returned his gaze with compassion but steadfastness. His eyes now flashed with the same steadfastness. "I must break this cycle … I have no other options … I will kill Fire Lord Sozin. As Avatar Roku should have done …"

.

.

.

Sokka wheeled Toph through the tunnels of the Cave. Momo flew behind them. They had left Appa with the camp. The bison was napping lazily in the woods and they covered him with twigs and shrubs so that he would appear to be a big, furry bush.

Above them, green gemstones lit their way. "I really hope you know what we're doing, Toph. I have no idea where I'm going."

Toph held up a hand. "Stop here." She bent down and fumbled with the bandages around her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Just help me!"

Grumbling, Sokka knelt down and undid Toph's bandages, revealing her bare feet. The burning had all but vanished, though the skin was slightly red.

"I have a hunch," Toph said. "I've felt it within the past day … minor vibrations through my feet … granted, I may not still have my 'sight' fully back …"

Toph stepped off the wheelchair. Sokka reached out to hold her, but she shrugged him off. She maintained her balance and took a slow step forward. And another. A small smile crept up her face.

"My feet are still feel burned … but I can sense something … It's coming in fuzzy and unclear … but I do believe I sense something … a town … underground …"

Sokka was unamused. "An underground town?"

"Sokka … do you remember in the Fire Nation woods when I told you I could sense people trapped underground?"

"Yes," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Who was right?"

"You were."

"I thought so."

Toph suddenly stomped her foot. She shrieked, gritting her teeth. "Okay," she breathed, "maybe my feet aren't fully healed." Biting down hard, she stomped her foot again. The wall next to them collapsed in on itself. Using Earthbending, fighting through the pain, Toph created a stone stairwell going down far, far beneath the caverns.

She gestured at the staircase. "After you, Sugarplum."

Sokka grumbled as he began making his way down the stairs. Toph sat back in her wheelchair. She tilted her head.

Suddenly, the stone stairs turned smooth, and the entire staircase was transformed into a stone ramp. Sokka screamed as his feet fell out beneath him and he began sliding down the ramp.

And that's when he heard it.

Vroom. Vroom.

Behind him, laughing giddily, Toph rode her wheelchair at breakneck speed down the ramp.

Sokka screamed the whole way down. "Not again!"

.

.

.

Pacha smiled sadly at Aang. "I understand the magnitude of the sacrifice you will make … to turn on one's former worldview may seem an act of ultimate betrayal … but you are the Avatar. You are not Air Nomad. Not exclusively."

Aang agreed. "I will stop all of this, Pacha! I promise. No matter what."

There was a groan from next to them. Pacha smiled. "Your friend doesn't seem too badly damaged."

Zuko sat up, holding his head. "Oh man, what happened? Where are we?" He stared at the badgermoles surrounding him. "Okay, I'll ask questions later."

"We also have other guests," Pacha said. Next to them, a wall imploded and a whooping Toph burst into the temple on her wheelchair, Sokka on her lap, arms around her neck, screaming for dear life. Toph skidded to a stop right in front of Pacha, kicking up dust and smoke. Sokka was still screaming.

Aang couldn't believe his eyes. "Toph? Sokka? Where did you come from?"

"Bending's back," Toph shrugged. "Well, sort of. We came and found you." Her face fell. "The Fire Nation has Seizon. And the two Freedom Fighters. Aang … Long Feng and Xin Fu are with them."

Aang's grip on his staff tightened. He looked up at Pacha. "They're here for you – they're going to try to suck you up! We have to get you to safety!"

"Soon, nowhere will be safe. But I'll trust your judgment, Avatar Aang." To everyone's amazement, Pacha began to glow. Her limbs shriveled, her back arched, and fur began grow. Pacha had transformed into her true mortal form … the Mother Badgermole.

Pacha, in her badgermole form, commanded the absolute attention of her children. The rest of the badgermoles got down on all fours, kneeling down before her.

Pacha turned, waving Aang forward with a paw.

"I think she wants you to ride on her back," Sokka was saying.

Aang crept up to the mother badgermole and she hoisted him up by his pants and flung him onto her back before standing up on all fours. Aang held on tightly around her furry neck. Around them, the rest of the badgermoles were scooping up Sokka, Toph and Zuko.

Pacha led the charge. She stomped her front paws, and a giant hole appeared in a wall, leading up to the top levels of the labyrinth.

.

.

.

"YEEEHAWW!"

Toph was laughing joyously as she held onto her badgermole. There was an explosion of dirt and rock … and the badgermoles found themselves outside of the cave.

"The coast looks clear," Aang said. "Smart move exiting back out from the secret secondary entrance."

"Not so secret, though." The voice seemed to ring out from nowhere and everywhere at once.

Aang looked ahead, past Pacha to see hordes of Fire Nation troops and Dai Li agents emerging from hiding. Long Feng and Xin Fu pushed their way to the front. The former Secretariat was in his glory.

"Honestly … did you all believe that I was that stupid to not know there was a secret access tunnel? Years of being the Earth Kingdom's Secretariat … I knew all routes into and around Ba Sing Se. Now … give over the Earth Spirit. Or be met with overwhelming force."

Aang and his friends slid off the badgermoles. Pacha stood defensively in front of her children. Aang and company stood defensively in front of her.

Long Feng gestured and several of his soldiers deposited several struggling forms at their feet. Seizon. Smellerbee. And Longshot. All bound with rocky bindings.

"A trade, perhaps." Long Feng's mouth twitched. "A fair one. All I want is the badger queen. And your friends will be returned to you relatively … unspoiled. And as I said, we are prepared to meet you with overwhelming force."

Aang grit his teeth.

Behind them, they heard a female voice. "See … I told you it would lead us out!" Katara was emerging from the secondary entrance with Jet.

"It led us right back where we started!" Jet shouted. He and Katara stopped, as they saw the strange sight of their friends with a brood of badgermoles confronting a horde of Fire Nation troops. With Long Feng and Xin Fu at the head.

"Ah, the Avatar's little girlfriend and the boy …"

Jet's knuckles whitened around his swords when he saw Long Feng. "You … you're the one who betrayed me!"

He charged forward, swords drawn.

"Jet, no!" Katara called.

With a slicing motion, Long Feng struck Jet about the head with a boulder. The Freedom Fighter skidded ten feet along the ground, stopping at Aang's feet. Aang helped him up.

Long Feng tsked them. "I once ruled this Kingdom," he lamented. "But thanks to the actions of the White Lotus, I was forced to serve lesser men the most revolting of food. Clean toilets even! But now … Fire Lord Sozin has left his mark upon me. He gave me a second chance. And a gift."

"Energybending," Aang was revolted.

"Precisely. You must accept the inevitable, Avatar. That badgermole will be mine. I will merge with the Earth Spirit and become the most powerful Earthbender that has ever lived."

"Listen to me!" Aang yelled. "Sozin is using you! He's using you and others to gather the patron spirits for him. He'll never let you remain that powerful! First chance he gets, he'll use Energybending to steal the spirits from you and integrate them into himself!"

"Don't be absurd, boy." Long Feng rubbed his chin. He did have doubts himself, however. He had found himself frequently questioning why Sozin would give him such a power and not want it for himself. But he shoved such thoughts out of his mind.

"I will give you only one last chance. The badgermole. Now."

Team Avatar prepared to defend the Earth Spirit.

To their utter amazement, Pacha shoved her way past them voluntarily. "No!" Aang called.

Pacha either didn't hear him or didn't care. She walked right up to Long Feng, who stood there, pleasantly surprised that the Earth Spirit would surrender so quickly. "Ah, finally … a spirit that sees reason. Come. Merge with me and create the most powerful Earthbender who has ever lived!"

Pacha reared herself onto her haunches and extended a front paw. She touched Long Feng's forehead.

Long Feng gasped.

His eyes widened.

He began screaming.

Sweat poured down his face.

"No! No! By Agni, no!"

Xin Fu spat on the ground. "What's wrong with you?"

Pacha backed away from the former Secretariat. Long Feng was on his hands and knees, sweat pooling around him.

He looked up at Pacha, panting, utterly horrified.

"What happened?" Xin Fu demanded.

"She showed me … the future …" Long Feng was staring ahead, utter horror on his face. "She showed me what will happen if I deliver her to him … I saw worldwide devastation … the end of all things …"

"Crazy old man, you're rambling!" shouted Xin Fu.

Long Feng staggered to his feet and backed away in terror from the Earth Spirit. "No. No, we cannot do this! I cannot merge with the Earth Spirit! We will all be destroyed!" He grabbed Xin Fu. "Don't you understand?!"

Xin Fu shoved Long Feng out of the way. "Crazy old coot. Sozin said you would pull this type of nonsense!"

Long Feng regained his footing. "What?"

Xin Fu shoved Long Feng again. "What? You thought you were the one destined to merge with the Earth Spirit? I languished in prison for his cause! I worked with the stupid genie impersonator Bababu and rotted in a jail for weeks! But Sozin rewarded my loyalty. He set me free and gave me the power to Energybend." Xin Fu clenched his fist. "You are weak. That is why the Earth Spirit will be mine, not yours!"

Xin Fu shoved his way past Long Feng. With a sudden move, he placed his fingers on the Earth Spirit's forehead. To everyone's horror, his touch immobilized her. And then, he began to glow orange while Pacha began to glow blue.

.

.

.

A sudden boulder shot out of nowhere, struck Xin Fu across the head, knocking him off his feet, freeing the Earth Spirit!

.

.

.

Cursing, Xin Fu rose to his feet.

Long Feng stood there in an Earthbending pose. "No! I will not allow that future to come to pass! We will all be destroyed!"

Xin Fu clenched his fist. "I don't know what that freakshow badger showed you that's got you all strung-out … but obviously she's tricking you, you idiot!"

"No," Long Feng replied. "I see the full picture now. The only one being tricked … is you!"

Behind Xin Fu, Pacha began to run on all fours.

"Oh no you don't!" Xin Fu punched into the ground. A pillar of earth shot up under Pacha, sending her flying hundreds of feet into the air. The badgermole sailed down towards the nearby river. Xin Fu punched his first forward – a circle of earth appeared at the crest of the river. Pacha landed hard on it. She whimpered. Her leg was broken, and she was surrounded on all sides by rushing water.

The other badgermoles, incensed, surged forward. The Fire Nation soldiers and Dai Li joined them in battle.

Aang, Katara and Jet joined the fray. Sokka cut the bindings free from Seizon, Smellerbee and Longshot. They grabbed weapons from several fallen soldiers and jumped into the battle. Toph was beginning to get up from her wheelchair, ready to kick butt. Sokka grabbed her wheelchair. "Oh no you don't, Missy! You're sitting this one out!"

"You're such a killjoy!"

All around them, fierce battles were raging. The badgermoles surged, dueling the Fire Nation. Flames ripped in all directions. Dai Li shot rocks and boulders left and right. Katara sailed on a ramp of ice, taking down several Fire Nation troops.

Aang, though unable to bend, still utilized his skill with the staff, dueling several Imperial Firebenders at once. Longshot climbed atop a tree, gaining a positive vantage point, and let arrow after arrow sail. Jet and Smellerbee fought side-by-side taking down several troops at once.

In the heat of the battle, in the very center of the action, Long Fen and Xin Fu dueled. Dodging each other's rocky attacks, breaking through the other's strong defenses. They disappeared underground, popping up all over the battlefield. Their bending was evenly matched … this was a battle of equals.

Xin Fu got under the Secretariat's defenses, punching him in the gut. Long Feng wheezed, falling to all fours. Four Dai Li agents rushed to his aide, grabbing his arms. Long Feng stood up, nodding to Xin Fu. "Arrest him," he ordered his agents.

They didn't move.

"I said arrest him!"

Xin Fu simply smiled.

Long Feng's mouth was agape. "You … you all would betray me? Again?" The Dai Li slapped rocky bindings on Long Feng's wrists.

Xin Fu pushed his way past. "I've got a badgermole to attend to."

Katara noticed Xin Fu wading through the battle, heading for the river where Pacha was isolated. "Aang!" She was driven back by several more Firebenders.

Aang spun his staff, defensively blocking a sword blow. He watched helplessly as Xin Fu used Earthbending to propel himself from the shores onto the rocky platform in the heart of the river.

Xin Fu towered over Pacha, who was whimpering. The badgermole tried to stand, tried to reach out with a paw to touch Xin Fu's head, to show him the horrifying future that awaited them if Xin Fu carried out his nefarious plan.

Xin Fu simply grasped her paw. "Sorry. You won't be showing me any delusionary visions. Get comfortable. You're going to be a part of me for a long, long time." With a sadistic grin, he placed his fingers on her forehead.

.

.

.

Red and blue lights were reflected in Aang's eyes. "No …"

It was too late. A plume of light shot up into the sky from the heart of the river. When it subsided, Pacha was gone.

Xin Fu stood there, glowing within intense light. He sprang from the river back onto the shore. He punched his fist into the ground, causing a heavy magnitude earthquake. The front of the Cave was shorn clean off from the very power of his blow.

He turned, white light bubbling out of his eyes and mouth. "This power … this power is incredible … I can feel every muscle crackling … I am the most powerful Earthbender who has ever lived!"

Aang watched in horror as Xin Fu advanced. How would they escape?

Jet brushed up against him. "Got that bison whistle? Looks like it's time for me to sacrifice myself for you again …"

Aang stared up at him. "Jet …"

Jet smiled bittersweetly. "Aang … it's okay … I'll hold them off. Get Appa. Find the Air Spirit. Don't let this happen to her. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain!"

"I -."

"Shut up and do it!" Jet practically shoved the monk. "Last time I was sacrificed to Wan Shi Tong against my will! This time it's by my will! Now go!"

Aang hesitated.

"If you don't, I will break your legs and arms, grab that whistle and blow myself!" Two soldiers advanced. Jet dueled them. "Hurry!"

Xin Fu was advancing.

Tears filled Aang's eyes. "Thank you, Jet. I won't forget your sacrifice!"

"Stop talking and blow!"

Aang lifted the whistle to his lips and blew with all his might.

Xin Fu was nearly upon them, grinning. The earth quaked with each footstep he took.

WHOOSH!

With a flap of his tail, Appa blasted several Firebenders off their feet and hovered inches from the ground.

The badgermoles, realizing what was happening, rushed forward, attacking Xin Fu, biting, gnawing, doing whatever they could to slow his advance.

Aang leaped onto Appa's saddle as Sokka and Zuko carried Toph onto his saddle. They were followed by Seizon and Katara.

Katara's eyes fell on Jet who parried a blow, throwing his foe into the river. He spared a final glance up at Katara. "I'm sorry for everything," he said. "And thank you for everything."

Katara felt the tears well up as the enemy forces surged, overwhelming Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee. They vanished, folding under the sheer numbers.

Appa rose up, high into the sky.

Aang stared ahead. They had failed once again. The Earth Spirit was now in the control of the Fire Nation. Three down. One to go. They had to find and protect the Air Spirit at all costs.

He gently touched Appa's head as they disappeared behind a cloud. "The Western Air Temple, Appa. And step on it."

They had been defeated again, but Aang was determined that he would not suffer a future defeat.

If only they had not had to leave Jet behind …

.

.

.

Back at the Cave, the battle was finally over. The badgermoles had all been forced into submission, their paws trapped in rocky bindings.

Long Feng was on his knees in front of Xin Fu. The longhaired Earthbender was no longer glowing and his eyes had returned to normal. He towered over Long Feng, arms folded. "Sozin will hear a full report of your deeds today. Treason is not looked at kindly by the Coalition."

Long Feng simply shook his head. "You fool … you have no idea what you've done … you have doomed us all …"

.

.

.

Deep in the woods, a trio of figures ran at top speed.

"Think we gave 'em the slip?" Smellerbee asked.

"They totally bought it," Jet replied. They came to a clearing and had a breather. "That's two the Avatar owes me."

Longshot sat on a boulder and removed his hat, scratching his head. Smellerbee dusted herself off. "I thought we were goners …"

"Good thing the badgermoles were there to take the heat and cover our escape," Jet replied. He leaned against a tree, chewing on a weed.

"What's our next move?" Smellerbee asked.

Jet stared off into the distance, still chewing on his tumbleweed. "I think it's time we get the rest of the old gang back together, what do you think?"

"We taking on the Fire Nation?" Smellerbee asked.

"Yeah … I think so …" Jet's eyes softened. "Besides … there's someone in the Fire Nation that I owe an absolute apology to … someone who I now realize I want in my life. Love does crazy things to people – you two should no know that." Smellerbee and Longshot looked at each other and blushed. Jet's boot crushed a twig. "And one thing you guys know about me … I get what I want …"

.

.

.


	23. The Monastery

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Monastery

.

.

.

Mysterious Temple – A Few Years Ago

The wind whistled in the night as a small wooden boat crunched along the rocky shores of a small archipelago. Far, far beyond the shores of the Fire Nation, further west than any map had charted, they flew.

An ancient temple, long forgotten to most, even to the Air Nomads, rose up into the vision of the two men rowing the boat. The two men shivered in the cold air as they slid out of the boat and made for the grand entrance gates of the temple, which swung open with a groan to meet them.

The Great Hall was silent … dark.

The two men threw back their hoods … they were bald, and they wore the colors of the Air Nomads. However, they did not wear the signature Air Nomad tattoos. The first man walked deep into the Great Hall … a giant glass curtainwall revealed the dark seas far out into the horizon. The waves lapped at the rocks that served as the structure's foundation.

"Something's not right," the first man said. "The Caretaker should be here to greet us."

"Give him time," his counterpart replied, sitting at a long banquet table, the curtainwall behind him. "He has to oversee the other refugees."

The first man shivered again as he wrapped his cloak around himself like a mantle. "It's so cold in here … it's almost like this place has been abandoned …" He pointed at the empty fireplace on the far side of the room. "That thing hasn't been touched in a while by the looks of it."

The second man sighed. "You worry too much."

"And you don't worry at all! Don't you think it strange … the Caretaker sends for us, says he can protect us, and isn't here to greet us? At least have a butler or something … and where are the others?"

At that question, a door on the far end of the room swung open. Something huge flew in with giant wings and alighted on a perch overlooking the fireplace. It was a giant bird. A giant eagle to be exact.

"See?" the second companion said as he stood. "He was just running late."

The two men stood side-by-side and bowed respectfully before the giant bird. "Wan Shi Ying," the second man said. "Thank you for your courteous invitation."

Wan Shi Ying eyed them with a sideways glance. "Welcome, my friends. My new wards … I hope you find the accommodations to your liking?"

The second man whistled. "This sanctuary … it's beautiful."

"This Monastery has been my responsibility since the fall of the Air Nomads all those years ago … but those that survived the purges all have found their way here … as you have."

The first man sniffed. "But where are the rest? This Monastery was supposed to be a refuge for the descendants of the Air Nomads. At least, so I heard."

"The others have been preserved," Wan Shi Ying replied. "As will you two be. Come … allow me to show you to the chapel …"

.

.

.

The two Air Nomad descendants walked the cavernous hallways of the Monastery, following the giant Eagle who glided through the towering hallways on his outstretched wings.

"Why must we see the chapel?" the first man asked. "Couldn't we have some time to go to our accommodations and rest up? We had a long journey. Maybe even some food?"

Wan Shi Ying continued walking. "This will not take long."

Before them, two grand oak doors lumbered at the end of the hallway. Wan Shi Ying scratched at it with a talon, and the doors slowly creaked open.

They were inside of a magnificent chapel. High arched ceilings held up with beautiful stone ramparts. Stained glass, depicting all four seasons. And at the end … a brightly colored image of a beautiful golden stag.

Fei Lian.

"I don't get it," the first man asked. "Are we here to pray?"

"I have brought you here so that the Air Nomads may be preserved. Please … enter …"

An unsettling feeling was now filling both men. But Wan Shi Ying seemed kind enough … and many of their own friends and relatives – all descendants of the Air Nomads – had journeyed here. They were the last of their relatives. Those who had survived the initial Fire Nation purges were systematically hunted down and exterminated like vermin over the past several decades. As for the Avatar, he had vanished almost a century ago.

This Monastery was unknown to most … even to most of the Air Nomads themselves. Those of their culture who did know of it claimed it was the most secret and wonderful sanctuary for their people. Their ancestors – even their parents – had come here years ago. The two men had tried to hold out … tried to live normal lives in the Earth Kingdom. But they had trusted the wrong people. Those who they called friends – even those in the Earth Kingdom – reported them to the Fire Nation for the reward money.

Now the two men had nowhere to go.

Except here.

They looked up at the Great Eagle. Wan Shi Ying. The Caretaker of the Monastery. The preserver of their people. They had heard stories of his wonders from their parents and grandparents … before their relatives had left for the Monastery. They had hoped their parents and grandparents would be here to meet them … but aside from the Eagle, it didn't seem as though there was another soul here.

But they had come this far, and who were they to question Wan Shi Ying?

The two men entered the chapel. Wan Shi Ying followed, ducking his head down to squeeze through the grand doors. He shut the doors behind them, latching it with a flick of his wing.

The two men proceeded down the chapel towards the far end, where the stained-glass image of Fei Lian hung. A lone candle flickered at the far end.

A quick breeze from nowhere blew it out, leaving a dank, purple haze over the sanctuary. The two men were now getting a very bad feeling. They turned … Wan Shi Ying was now standing between them and the closed doors.

"What's going on?" the second man demanded. "Look, we mean no disrespect, but cut us some slack! Where are the other refugees? Why are we here?"

Wan Shi Ying cocked his head. "But I already told you … you are going to be preserved. As your family was. I will ensure the continued preservation of the Air Nomads."

The two men backed away. They didn't like that the way the Eagle kept using the word "preserve."

As they backed further away, two black hands suddenly lunged out of the shadows. The two men screamed, as the figures pinned their arms behind their backs. They could feel their shoulders dislocate with a sickening pop. They struggled against the iron grip … it was no use. They glanced behind at the two figures … the Shadow Fiends had no faces. Just two vacant holes where eyes should be, and another vacant hole where a mouth was. The open mouth holes rasped as they sucked in air.

The two men struggled. The first turned angrily, spittle and sweat flying from his face. He glared at the Great Eagle. "You betrayed us!"

"No," Wan Shi Ying said sharply. "I am doing nothing more or less than what I promised. To preserve the Air Nomads. So that you are not lost forever. Your faces … your identities will be kept in reserve. Not left to decay with death … with no trace left. The Air Nomads are being stored away … kept safe forever …"

The two men were forced to their knees by the Shadow Fiends.

And they heard a noise.

A scuttling noise … as though several legs were moving and clicking at once.

Out of the shadows shot a long, centipede like body. It encircled them … and with utter horror, they realized that Wan Shi Ying had brought them here as an offering to an even worse spirit.

The two men's screaming echoed through the cavernous chapel as Wan Shi Ying calmly watched.

Then there was silence.

With another gust of wind, the candle at the far end of the room relit and the Shadow Fiends slinked backwards into the darkness and vanished.

Wan Shi Ying stood there, staring at the centipede-spirit. Koh the Face Stealer turned around … he was wearing the first man's face. He smiled, and the face shifted to the second man's. "Yes," Koh gushed. "Two fine additions to my growing collection … you have done well, Wan Shi Ying. I will preserve their faces … the identity of the Air Nomads … so that they are not lost to history forever."

Wan Shi Ying nodded. "Regrettable … but altogether necessary. I was entrusted to ensure the preservation of the Air Nomads … I will not let them be lost forever."

"Indeed," Koh remarked. "Their identities … their faces … will be safe with me … let me know when the next batch of refugees arrive … there should only be a handful left in the world …"

And Koh slithered back into the shadows and was gone.

Wan Shi Ying stood there for a moment. He felt no guilt for his actions.

He was, after all, fulfilling the task appointed to him.

To preserve the Air Nomads at any cost …

Up above, perched on a gargoyle, a beautiful young woman in a hood with a bow and quiver of arrows clenched her fist. She had been too late to warn the two young men. The Caretaker and the Face Stealer had claimed two new victims.

But they would never claim her! She would elude them and find some way to utterly destroy them and free herself from this accursed prison!

.

.

.

Western Air Temple – Present Day – Morning

"Ah! Just as we left it during the summer! Well, now that we've almost completed our Air Temple grand tour, what do you say we get camp set up, huh?" Sokka was admiring the ravines and ledges of the Western Air Temple as Aang brought Appa in for a landing. The bison alighted on the ledge, and Team Avatar once again beheld the majesty of the Western Air Temple.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I could've sworn this place was bigger last time."

Toph alighted off Appa's side. Her feet were almost fully healed. "Good news, guys – I can 'see' again – well, better than I could before."

"That's good, Toph," Katara replied. "That means the daily Spirit Water treatment is doing its job."

Sokka, meanwhile, was staring ahead. He kept staring ahead and mindlessly grabbed Katara's sleeve and started tugging on it.

"What?!" she asked irritably.

"Oh nothing," he answered. "It's just that there's someone here and they've already set up camp."

The group stared several feet ahead. Someone was sitting at a campfire, their back turned to them.

The figure suddenly stood, and Team Avatar jumped into defensive postures.

"Why so jumpy?" the figure asked. The next thing Sokka knew, the figure had grabbed him and crashed her lips against his.

Sokka blinked, then beamed.

"Suki?!"

He grabbed the Kyoshi Warrior, grinning with joy as he spun her in the air. They kissed again.

The rest of Team Avatar stood there dumbfounded.

"Uh, Suki," Katara said, wincing as she watched the Kyoshi Warrior make out with her brother. "It's not that we're not happy to see you -."

"How did you survive?" Zuko asked bluntly. "More importantly, how did you escape? We thought you were captured by the Court? You and the Kyoshi Warriors and the Order of the White Lotus?"

Suki extracted herself from Sokka's still perched kissy lips. She seemed confused. "Escape?" Then she laughed. "Oh, right. Yeah, about that. You see, we were never prisoners …"

Team Avatar stared at her deadpan.

Suki rubbed the back of her head, chuckling at their confusion. "Everyone is safe. Ty Lee, the Kyoshi Warriors, Jeong Jeong, Pakku and the other White Lotus Members. All good."

"Okay," Toph said. "I'm very confused. Please start making sense."

Suki rubbed the back of her head, still laughing. "Uh, well … maybe she can explain better …"

Aang cocked his head. "She?"

Behind the campfire, a figure morphed into view. And even though she wasn't wearing her signature mask or furs, Merilina was unmistakable.

Team Avatar jumped into attack mode. "YOU!"

Suki threw herself between them, arms out. "No, wait you don't understand!"

Merilina brushed past Suki, arms folded. "Well … is this any way to thank the one who rescued your friends in Ba Sing Se?"

Katara was seething. "Rescued? You betrayed them! Then you captured them!"

"Uh, not captured," Suki interjected, finger raised.

"You and your friends would have been slaughtered by Sozin's forces had I not intervened," Merilina replied. "I had to capture them or else I would have blown my cover. I never imprisoned your friends … I led them safely outside the walls of Ba Sing Se … I told Sozin that the Court had transferred them to a secret location and of course he bought it …"

Sokka poked the older woman furiously in the shoulder. "I don't care what you say! I'm. Not. Trusting. You!"

Merilina grabbed his finger and twisted. Sokka yelped and collapsed to his knees, nursing his hand.

Suki rose to Merilina's defense. "Guys, you may not trust her … but trust me … she got us to safety … and I've been with her ever since. She hasn't hurt a hair on my head."

Katara's eyes never left Merilina's. "Maybe she's trustworthy … or maybe she's waiting for the most opportune time to strike at Aang."

Zuko interjected, his head lowered. "Guys … you all said the same thing about me … right here in this temple, as a matter of fact."

Everyone remained silent.

Except, of course, for Katara. "Oh, what, so because you turned good, we're supposed to now trust every single shmo and vagabond that pretends to grow a conscience?"

Toph shook her head. "Katara … I don't sense any deception from her …"

Katara rounded on the Earthbender. "What do you know, your feet are burned!"

"Didn't you just say that they were healing fine from your Spirit Water?"

Merilina's face remained somber. "Enough. There is no time for petty squabbling. Or perhaps you do not wish to know the location of Fei Lian?"

Aang lowered his staff. "You know where the Air Spirit is?"

"Yes. But if I am going to help you … you must do something for me."

"Of course, there would be a catch," Katara griped. "And that's if she's telling the truth."

.

.

.

Suki pressed her fingers to her lips, suppressing a laugh as she watched Sokka tear ravenously into some roast mutton at the campfire.

The team was sitting around the flame in a circle, Aang next to Merilina. "So … what is this task you need?" Aang asked as he munched on some vegetables.

Merilina stared into the glowing embers. "Far, far way … beyond even the edges of any known map … well beyond the Fire Nation's westernmost border … is a hidden sanctuary."

Aang swallowed his lettuce. "What kind of sanctuary?"

"One that not even the majority of the Air Nomads knew about … a place of safety. Where a few of the descendants of the Air Nomads could leave in peace, undisturbed …"

Aang's eyes lit up. "You mean some of my people may have survived?"

"No Airbenders, I am afraid," Merilina replied. "But those who descended from them … there is a resident there … one that I knew many years ago …" Her eyes continued to stare into the flames, as though she were looking at something beyond them. "But our communication ceased when she first entered the sanctuary … but now, I wish to find my friend."

Aang nodded. "Welp, Team Avatar will be happy to help if it'll help us find the Air Spirit."

"No," Merilina replied curtly. "This place is hallowed … a place of sanctuary. Only you, the Avatar, are permitted to go with me."

Katara snorted. "Oh, how convenient … you want Aang to go with you alone to some faraway monastery where he'll be defenseless and at your mercy. Aang, I hope you're seeing through all this."

Toph shook her head. "Don't listen to Sugar Queen, Aang. I honestly sense no deception from her … she's being legit right now."

Katara stood up. "Fine. Go, Aang. Go to your death, but if you think I'm going to sit here and listen to you be fed all these lies, you're as delusional as Sokka on cactus juice." She turned and stormed off.

Aang wanted to follow after her … but Katara was in a rage. And besides … the breakup had really put a strain on things. She wouldn't want him to come after her anyway.

Merilina stared down at Aang. "You will come alone … or not at all."

He looked up at Merilina and finally spoke. "When do we leave?"

.

.

.

Merilina had changed into simple travel gear. A sword was slung over her shoulder. Aang was packing Appa's supplies up.

Sokka was sitting at the campfire, arm around Suki's shoulder. "Don't you worry, Aang. We'll hold the temple down."

Zuko nodded. "And I'll hold Sokka down."

Toph was walking gingerly on her still-healing feet as Seizon walked behind her, arms out nervously, prepared to catch her if her feet gave out and she fell. "We'll be here when you get back," Toph called to him. She thought twice. "Well … not like we can go anywhere without Appa anyway."

"I'll see you guys soon," Aang replied. His eyes fell on Katara, who was angrily practicing Waterbending drills. She stared him down, daggers in her eyes.

He wanted to say something, wanted to apologize for the breakup … but his own pride got the better of him. It's better this way, he thought. This way my feelings for her won't get in the way of my final battle with Sozin …

With a final wave, he joined Merilina on Appa's saddle.

And just like that, they were gone.

.

.

.

"Am I heading in the right direction?" Aang asked. They were miles and miles away from the Western Air Temple now, with only bare ocean on all sides.

"Keep heading due west," Merilina replied, arms folded in the saddle, her hair whipping around in the wind.

Aang nodded. "One thing I don't get … if you're telling the truth about all this, then what about the Court? Aren't you its leader?"

Merilina remained stoic. "Let me give you a tidbit of wisdom, young Avatar. 'The best way to destroy an enemy force, is to lead it yourself.'"

Aang continued to stare ahead. "So … you're actually working against the Court … by pretending to lead it?"

"Sozin was right when he told you that sometimes a person becomes the 'villain' out of necessity. I had to become the 'bad guy' to ensure the Court's ultimate demise. Sozin came to the Court, shortly after you emerged from that iceberg in the Winter. I of course knew of his existence … and the hidden political power of the Court was the perfect bait to draw him into the open. He asked for the Court's help, to put his 'master plan' into motion."

"The World Peace Coalition," Aang nodded.

"Precisely. We helped him ascend to the world throne … I raised him up, just so that I could destroy him. I thought he was more controllable … but his madness is far beyond what even I realized. I never anticipated that he would go after the Patron Spirits of the Four Nations … never dreamed he would try to become a new Avatar - a blasphemy that I thought not even he could sink to … now all things are beyond my control – save one. The location of the Air Spirit is still my most closely guarded secret."

Aang sighed. "The Court … I was told the Air Nomads founded it. That my mentor Monk Gyatso sat as one of its leaders over a century ago …"

"The Air Nomads did indeed create the Court. You will find that the history of your people is far different than the sanitized mythology you were presented with."

Aang gulped, holding back his tears.

"But there is another force at work, of which I am sure you are aware. One that assumed control of the Court long ago. Its old leaders, drunk with power, desired more … they delved too far into the Spirit World, meddled in forces far beyond their capacity to understand …"

"Koh," Aang continued.

"Koh assumed control of the Court many, many years ago. He saw in Sozin the ability to create a new Beast – another Energybender far beyond what the Spirit World has seen before. He aided Sozin in his quest for power, giving him the idea to absorb the Patron Spirits and become an Avatar. Koh wishes to make things so unstable, make Sozin so powerful, that Yama will have no choice but to bring about the end of all things." She sighed. "The Age of Kali-Yuga … is at an end. The time of the Avatar draws to a close …"

"Not if I can stop it," Aang said, determination fixed in his voice.

"If you do not, then you will not just be the Last Airbender, I am afraid … you will be the Last Avatar …"

.

.

.

It was nighttime when the golden spires appeared over the horizon. "We're way far out," Aang said. "This is uncharted territory."

Merilina agreed. "Indeed. No Fire Nation ship has ever been this far."

"But the Fire Nation could reach it with an airship if they wanted?"

"I doubt it. The Fire Nation knows nothing of this place …" She pointed below as Appa began circling in preparation for landing. "There … the Courtyard …"

Appa descended in a spiral pattern. His toes touched the ground and Aang tossed him a small apple as he unsaddled himself. "Wait here for us, Buddy." Appa, usually upbeat and optimistic, seemed highly agitated and unnerved. His wool stood on all ends, and his teeth were bared. Something was wrong. Aang patted him on the head to reassure him. "It'll be okay, Buddy. We won't be long, I promise."

The moon and stars shone high above them … but the moon - the moon was strangely dim. Zhao had merged with Princess Yue – the Moon Spirit – as well as the Ocean Spirit. And once Zhao presented himself to Sozin, the Fire Lord would make his move and steal the Ocean and Moon Spirits for himself. How Zhao would respond was a lingering question.

But nevertheless, the dimming of the moon was a sign they had to hurry.

Merilina was way ahead of him. She led him through two grand doors into a large Great Hall. Behind them was a glass curtainwall, with endless sea spanning to the horizon. They really were trapped here unless they had a flight out.

Merilina walked up to the curtainwall, observing the stars and the oceans in the distance. "Something is very wrong … this place … is empty. The Caretaker should be here to greet newcomers and refugees …"

The unsettling feeling was gnawing at Aang's insides and he held his staff close. "T-the Caretaker?"

"Wan Shi Ying. Brother of Wan Shi Tong."

"Wan Shi Tong has a brother?! We gotta get out of here!"

"Relax … Wan Shi Ying is very different from Wan Shi Tong. He will not attack us. He is a servant … an emissary of Fei Lian. He should have been here to greet us."

Something was still bugging Aang, despite his nerves. "I still don't understand … if this place is a place of refuge, how come almost no one knows about it? I can understand keeping it hidden from the Fire Nation …"

Merilina still had her back to him and was staring through the glass into the distance. "You were taught that all Air Nomads were Airbenders due to the high level of spirituality of your people. This is a lie."

"What? I know my people's history, Merilina. All Air Nomads are benders!"

"Correction. Most Air Nomads are benders." She continued staring out at the lapping waves. "Once, every few generations, a non-bender would be born to your people. Your ancestors felt that it would be a kindness to raise the non-benders in this monastery, away from the Airbenders. They would be fully provided for and taught to seek spiritual enlightenment."

Aang shook his head. "So they just threw the non-benders away?! Hid them here! There's no way! My people would never -."

"All the other Nations are open about non-benders living among them. But Air Nomads saw themselves as being more spiritually evolved than the other Nations. To produce a non-bender would imply that they are not as spiritually connected to the universe as they would have liked to believe." She snorted. "So spiritually enlightened that they hid themselves in temples away from the very world they claimed to be connected to! Tell me, Avatar – how can you be connected to something when you shun it at the same time?!"

Aang stood there, confused. He had no answer. There was a righteous anger in Merilina's voice. And he could sympathize … his faith in the Air Nomads was being shaken more and more these days it seemed.

Merilina turned and began making for a doorway on the far side of the room. "Come. We've wasted enough time."

Aang spared one last glance out the glass window, before jogging to catch up to the Court's leader.

.

.

.

The duo had wandered for the past ten minutes through the labyrinth of hallways that made up the Monastery. Aang sniffed the air, then held his shirt up to his nose. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

"One I know all too well … a stench of decay. And death."

They came to a door at the end of the hallway. The smell was coming from the other side. Aang clenched his fists around his staff as Merilina opened the door with a gentle shove.

It was a large meditation room.

And it was littered with bodies.

Aang gasped and lingered in the doorway as Merilina entered the room. The pale light of the stars shone through the windows, casting light upon the bodies.

Aang stood in the doorway. "Did the Fire Nation do this?"

"No," Merilina replied grimly. "Not Firebenders." She rolled one of the bodies onto its back. The body's head lolled around uselessly … it's face was gone. "Not Firebenders at all."

"Koh," Aang breathed. "Then we've really got to go, Merilina!"

The Queen of the Court turned to him. "We're not going anywhere. You agreed to help me. Leave, and you will never find Fei Lian." She sighed as she brushed past Aang out of the room and back into the hallway. "I'm afraid I have not been completely honest with you, Avatar. You deserve to know the whole truth of why we're here." She paused. "This is a rescue mission. The friend I spoke of … she is my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"I am old, Avatar Aang. Far older than I look. My body retains youth far beyond my age. I will reveal the source of my longevity soon … don't look at me like that, I am not an Energybender. I don't prolong my life by preying on the innocent, as Sozin has done."

Aang remained silent as he followed Merilina down the hall.

The Queen of the Court was still speaking. "I am descended from Air Nomads … but I was no bender. Long ago, before the war even broke out, I was brought here as a little girl. Wan Shi Ying treated me very kindly, but I and the others brought here were forbidden to leave. Until one day, when I was a young woman, a group of refugees arrived on a boat and I saw my chance. I broke free, took the boat. I had learned how to handle the sails by watching other refugees arrive over the years. I sailed all the way to the Earth Kingdom. I grew up, hiding my ancestry and married a young Earthbender. I had high hopes for my daughter – my Siena – that she would not bear the curse of being a non-bender … but alas, she was neither Earth nor Airbender. But I loved her all the same, and settled down with her.

"Until he came."

"Sozin," Aang realized.

"He used the power of the Great Comet to destroy the Air Nomads – our people. And so, we hid our ancestry. Sozin faked his own death and left to discover the path to power and immortality. He was succeeded by Azulon. And Fire Lord Azulon created Inquisitions. He knew that some Air Nomads had survived the purges. And so his Inquisitors swept all Four Nations, rooting out the descendants of the Air Nomads. Men would sell out their grandmothers, the tortures were so horrendous. And, when Siena was a teenager, the Inquisitors found my husband. He was so brave … he manned up to the tortures. He did not reveal our identities. After his death, I knew I could not protect Siena. And so I brought her here. Wan Shi Ying accepted her. He promised he would not harm her, and I promised her I would return when I found a way to stop the Fire Nation for good. That was when I started my journey to becoming leader of the Court."

Merilina pressed open a doorway. They were atop a balcony, overlooking a grand library towering with books. It rivaled even Wan Shi Tong's Library in the Si Wong Desert.

Aang's mouth was agape.

"The two bird spirits always did have a thing for books," Merilina quipped. "Look sharp … I sense something off."

They began descending the grand staircase when they heard it. An ear-piercing shriek, one that pierced right into their innards.

"What on earth was that?" Aang asked, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"I don't know," Merilina replied and Aang was disturbed to see worry on her face for the first time. "I've been around for more than a century …. I have never heard any living creature scream like that …" She slowly unsheathed her sword, holding it out in front of her.

They reached the bottom of the staircase into the library. At the foot of the steps lay more bodies. Merilina flipped them over with her boot. "These are fresh … only a few days old … what has happened here …? Where is Wan Shi Ying?"

The stopped as the horrifying shriek tore through the library. "That was louder," Merilina said. "Whatever is shrieking … it's getting closer."

Aang gulped. "Do we have to find out what it is?"

"The exit is this way. Come on." She tugged on his sleeve. They rounded a corner, past a bookshelf – and Merilina stopped him short.

Standing at the far end of the aisle of books, between them and the exit … was a staggering and emaciated figure. It wore the clothes of an Air Nun … similar to the ones who were caretakers to Eastern Air Temple so long ago. But it's face … it's features were oddly distorted, as though someone had tried to remove her face, but had stopped halfway through. Rotted teeth hung from the gums, and bony cheeks rise up, with wide, sunken eyeholes making the eyes seem twice as large as before. The skin on its face was brown, thin as paper, and its lips were shriveled. It let out another soul-wailing screech.

Merilina held her sword out in front of her.

The Creature suddenly moved with blinding speed which should have been impossible for its bony legs. It lunged at Aang, grabbing him by the shirt, slamming him up into a bookshelf. It shrieked again into his face.

Aang held it at bay with his staff, as its jaws clicked and chomped at him, trying to go for his neck.

Merilina appeared behind the Creature and thrust her sword forward. She buried the blade into its side.

The Creature seemingly felt no pain. It dropped Aang, grabbed the hilt away from Merilina, and simply slid the blade out. It opened its claw-like hand and dropped the sword to the ground with a clang.

It shrieked again.

Aang lunged with his staff, attacking head on. The Creature backed away, up against a wall. Aang had it on the defensive.

The Creature simply morphed into the wall and disappeared as though the wall had been made of water.

Aang and Merilina stood there, dumbfounded.

The Creature morphed through a bookshelf behind them. It lunged again.

Merilina motioned to Aang. "Keep it's attention."

"Not like I have a choice," he yelled back as he fought the Creature back with his staff.

Merilina raced up the Grand Staircase overlooking the library. She climbed atop the bannister and crouched, staring down at the Creature as it ravaged its way through the bookcases towards Aang.

Aang backed away, tossing books off the shelf at the Creature. It snarled as it batted them away. It kept coming. Its sharp claws reached for his throat.

Merilina dive-bombed the Creature from above, sword plunging downward through the top of the Creature. The Creature shrieked and disintegrated into dust on impact, leaving only trace particles on the ground.

Aang was panting. "Thanks," he said.

Merilina was observing the spot on the ground where the Creature once stood. The ground appeared scorched. "That thing … that was once a person. The nuns and monks helped Wan Shi Ying oversee this place … something has been corrupting them and turning them into these creatures … and as for those Air Nomads coming here for refuge … their faces are being stolen." She clenched her fist, her rage seething. "Koh … what have you done?!"

She sheathed her sword and swept towards the doorway on the far side. Aang spared one last terrified glance at where the Creature stood, then ran to keep up.

.

.

.

The Library led to an old greenhouse. The air in here was thick, moist and hot. Aang felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.

There was another shriek.

Aang jumped and Merilina spun around, sword drawn. A second abomination – this one wearing monk robes – was charging.

"Not again!" Aang groaned.

Merilina stood her ground, prepared to swing her sword.

FOOSH!

FOOSH!

FOOSH!

Out of nowhere, a volley of arrows shot through the greenhouse, hitting the second Creature square in the head. With a wail, it disintegrated instantly.

Merilina and Aang eyed their surroundings warily.

Out of the shadows emerged three figures in hooded cloaks wielding bows. The lead figure threw back her hood, revealing a beautiful woman. Her face was smudged with dirt and grime and she had definitely seen better days. The other two figures threw their hoods back … two men.

Aang bowed. "Thanks …"

The woman didn't acknowledge him. She was glaring at Merilina, contempt on her face. "So … after all these years …"

Merilina took a step forward. "Siena …"

Siena frowned. "Come … we have a safe room we've been hiding in. We never stay in one room too long." She motioned at the two men. "Hinju. Shi-Lang. Show them their 'accommodations.'"

.

.

.

The trio led Aang and Merilina to a small room in the far side of the monastery. Siena threw off her cloak and locked the door. "Did you two finish your rounds?"

Hinju nodded. "No sign of Wan Shi Ying. And it seems our guests drew the Creatures out of dormancy."

Siena snarled and slammed her fist on a small table. "Thank you, Mother. You've awoken the entire palace."

"Siena … I've come to rescue you …" For the first time, Aang saw sadness in the face of the usually proud and stern Merilina.

"Perhaps I don't need rescuing." Siena was examining her bow. "Maybe I've been doing just fine in this place without you."

"Running from hiding place to hiding place? Dodging monsters?"

"Those monsters were dormant until you showed up tonight," Siena spat.

Merilina took a step forward, arms outstretched. "My Daughter … my little girl …"

Siena batted her hand away. "Don't touch me, Mother."

Merilina stopped. "What happened? What are those Creatures? Where are all the other refugees? This place was sprawling when I left you here! Where is Wan Shi Ying? Why has he not put a stop to this?"

"Wan Shi Ying is the one who did all this, Mother."

"What do you mean?"

Siena let out an exasperated sigh. "This is no monastery, no place of refuge. Not anymore. Don't you get it, Mother? It's an Asylum. Wan Shi Ying has gone insane. He is no longer the Caretaker of this place. He is its Warden."

"Insane? How?"

"It started slowly," Siena admitted. "Wan Shi Ying was tasked to ensure the continued preservation of the Air Nomads after the majority of them were wiped out in the Comet a hundred years ago. But Wan Shi Ying took that a little too literally. As time went on, and less and less refugees trickled in, and the older Air Nomads began dying of old age or sickness, he began instituting stricter measures. It started with him locking us in our rooms. He cut off contact from the outside world, except to invite new refugees. And … he gave us to Koh … one by one he allowed the Face Stealer to steal our faces … our very identities. He claimed he saw no other way to preserve the Air Nomads as a people … whether by war or old age, the Air Nomads would eventually go extinct. But by giving our faces to Koh, he believes he is allowing our legacy to live on, to be immortalized."

"And no one fought back?" Aang asked.

"Oh they did. But they were no match for Koh. Those who resisted were captured, tortured … and were transformed into those monsters. They guard the place, but go dormant when there is little activity."

"And what of you?" Merilina asked.

"Hinju, Shi-Lang and I are the last survivors. We've been spending the last few years in hiding. We never spend more than one night in the same room. And we go out at night to the seashore … this sea is filled with fish. We've been living off them."

"But why not escape?" Aang asked.

"Because," Siena replied defiantly. "This is my home. The only place I could call my own. I won't leave this place … especially since you told me not to, Mother."

Merilina folded her arms. "I see. You stayed out of defiance towards me."

"That," Siena admitted. "And the little tiny detail that there's no boat. No air bison. No way off this rock!"

"We have a bison," Aang said. "We can get you out of here. All of us. Right now!"

Hinju and Shi-Lang shared hopeful looks.

Siena remained defiant. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Merilina spat.

"I will not live the rest of my life in your debt, Mother."

"Just listen to yourself! Be reasonable!"

Siena withdrew a dagger and slammed into a wooden tabletop. "Why do you care now, Mother? After all these years … after you abandoned me here … you grew up here … you saw it as a prison even before Wan Shi Ying lost his mind … yet you condemned here all the same …!"

"It was to protect you!" Merilina spat.

"It was selfishness. You felt imprisoned with Father and bound to him with me. But when Daddy died, you saw a way to have freedom again … by dropping me off here!"

"You know I did what had to be done for you! To save you from the Fire Nation!"

Siena yanked the blade out of the table. "Leave, Mother. Or stay. I honestly don't care. But I'm not going anywhere. This is my home now. And I am taking it back. You can either help me destroy Wan Shi Ying … or you can be on your way. Honestly, I wish you'd take the former option!"

"How dare you speak to me that way! After all I've done! You ungrateful -!"

"Mommy?"

A small voice echoed from a corner. Merilina's mouth hung slack as a small little girl emerged, pigeon-toed and holding a small stuffed sky bison tightly against her chest appeared. She looked terrified.

"Now look what you've done!" Siena spat. She turned and scooped the little girl up into her arms. "There, there, Amaya. Mommy's here …"

Merilina's features softened. "A granddaughter …" she breathed in amazement.

"Yes," Siena replied as Amaya nuzzled up into her mother's neck. She rocked her gently. "This is the only home she knows. This is why I fight. And I will never abandon her … as you abandoned me!"

"You're raising a child here?" Aang could feel his own anger growing. "And you won't leave with us?! You'd condemn your child to spend the rest of her life here?"

"You vanished for a Hundred Years … you don't get to judge me, Avatar."

"But think of your daughter!"

"I do." Siena's features softened as Amaya fell asleep in her arms. "I'll make a deal. We'll leave with you. Heck, I'm even willing to sit down and hash our problems out, Mother. But first – you help us. You help us defeat Wan Shi Ying. So that no one else who comes to this place for refuge suffers as the others have. Do that, and we'll leave."

"But how?" Aang asked.

"Easy," Merilina realized. "Wan Shi Ying took on mortality, as Fei Lian did."

"And if he's mortal," Siena added, "he can be killed."

.

.

.

Hinju and Shi-Lang were busy arming themselves. Siena was testing out her bow. Merilina helped herself to several of their extra weapons. Aang stood there, holding his staff. He didn't know how useful he'd be in a battle against Wan Shi Ying … but he had no choice now.

Siena kneeled down in front of Amaya, who was clutching her stuffed bison tightly. "Mommy … please don't leave me."

Siena ruffled her hair. "It's okay, Amaya. I'll be back soon, I promise. Now do you remember where the 'secret place' is?" Amaya nodded. "Good. Go there. Go there and let no one else in. Do you understand? I will come get you soon." She placed a gentle kiss on the little girl's head. Amaya turned and slid a piece of stone away from the wall … a small nook, a hiding place. She crouched herself inside and sat, knees held tightly.

Siena smiled as she pushed the stone back in place. "Mommy loves you, Little Girl." She stood up. "Now … it's time to make Wan Shi Ying pay."

.

.

.

The pale light of a decayed and weakened moon shone through the glass curtainwall of the Great Hall as the fivesome entered in, weapons drawn.

"I don't like this," Shi-Lang said. "It's unusually quiet."

"It's been unusually quiet for a long time," Siena said. "Since those two last refugees came … that was when Wan Shi Ying was last active."

Aang stopped. "But your mother and I are two new people … Wan Shi Ying we'll think we're refugees … we're the bait to draw him out!"

"I heard you were perceptive, Avatar. You'll be fine. Hinju, Shi-Lang and I have been able to hold our own against him. But with the Avatar, we'll put him down for good."

Aang raised a finger. "Ummm … I guess now would be the time to tell you … I can't bend anymore …"

Siena stared at him deadpan and he grinned apologetically. "You waited till now to say something!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot!"

"Enough." Merilina drew her sword. "He is here."

There was a blast of wind and two grand oak doors at the far end of the Great Hall were thrown open. Wan Shi Ying flew in. He landed before them, towering over them, cocking his head, observing the newcomers.

For a moment there was silence.

Aang sheepishly approached the Great Eagle. "Uh … good evening, Mr. Wan Shi Ying, sir." He bowed. "I'm Aang, the Avatar. I was just wondering if you would just let us all go …"

Wan Shi Ying stared at him from the side of his head. "Your markings … a blue arrow … you are an Air Nomad …"

"… as I was saying, I'm the Avatar and -."

"Not even the Avatar can save our people. That task has fallen to me."

Aang found his courage. "By giving us to Koh?! By letting that monster steal our faces?!"

Wan Shi Ying brushed a feather along Aang's cheek. At his touch, Aang saw a bolt of lightning. He saw visions of death and destruction. The Air Temples burning as the Great Comet tore through the sky.

"I was tasked with preserving the remnants of the Air Nomads, before they could be lost forever," Wan Shi Ying said. "And I will do so. You will be preserved."

Doors on the east and west wings of the Great Hall flung open. Merilina, Siena, Shi-Lang and Hinju pressed themselves together, weapons drawn as dozens of distorted and monstrous Creatures flooded the room. They grinned maliciously as they surrounded the group, forming a wall around the fivesome and Wan Shi Ying.

The Great Eagle took a step towards Aang, who staggered backwards. And another. And another. With each step of his talon, he spoke great words of anger. "I have seen countless histories of countless ages. The cycle always the same. The same conflicts. The same atrocities. Then Yama arrives and wipes the slate clean." Aang was backing away. Wan Shi Ying and his Creatures were closing in. "Then the cycle repeats. The world restabilizes. New life flourishes. New humans develop. But all the old conflicts. All the old wars. It is a pattern. We are all a slave to it. And now, the greatest threat the universe has ever seen has arisen … a threat greater than any posed during the previous Cycles."

Aang saw another flash of lightning. He saw Sozin, white light bubbling out of his eyes and mouth. The future. Sozin had actually accomplished it. He was in an Avatar State … he had become a new Avatar.

And he saw Yama, facing down Sozin. And animated by the Ocean, Moon, Fire, Earth and Air Spirits, Sozin could actually have a chance to destroy the Queen. And the Spirit World. And all existence.

The circle grew tighter around them.

Wan Shin Ying was speaking again. "But the Air Nomads need not be lost to this conflict forever. They can be preserved. Whether alive or dead, their faces, their stories, their history will not be lost. I am The Preserver!"

Siena grabbed an arrow and took aim with her bow. "I'll go down fighting than be 'preserved' thanks!"

Wan Shi Ying cocked his head. "Did you really think me to be a fool, young one?"

"What are you babbling about?" Siena spat.

The Creatures parted, revealing a crying Amaya, held by her wrists by two Creatures.

"AMAYA!" Siena and Merilina's scream tore through the towering Hall.

"Mommy!" the little screamed. "Help me!"

Siena took one look at her daughter, and threw down her weapons. She collapsed to her knees, tears in her eyes. "How could I have been so foolish …?" She looked up at the Great Eagle. "You can have me. You can 'preserve' me … just let her go …"

For a moment, there was silence.

Then, Merilina was there, standing between Siena and the Great Eagle. "No! I will not let this happen!" She glared over her shoulder, down at her daughter. "Siena … I'm sorry I wasn't there for you … I'm sorry I wasn't a good Mother … please … be a better mother for Amaya …"

Siena stared up at Merilina. "Mother?"

"I hope you understand why I left you here … but there was another reason I had to leave you and everyone else behind …" Her body began glowing, emitting a pure white light.

Aang shielded his eyes.

Above Merilina's head, a hazy white image of golden stag appeared.

Aang sank to his knees, in utter shock.

Merilina was staring ahead, tears in her eyes. "Sozin and his men will not have been the first mortals to merge with a spirit. I was. Many years ago … Fei Lian merged with me, and I have housed her spirit in my body ever since!"

Aang breathed in deeply. He thought back to when he was in one of the Air Libraries with Seizon, reading up on Fei Lian. He had found a vague quote about the Air Spirit. "Fei Lian is an illusion … her true self is as invisible as air … follow the currents of the world and you will find her …"

Merilina. Of course! She was the leader of the Court, the very organization behind the currents of the world's history! The manipulators of its events.

Merilina gazed over her shoulder, back at Aang. She was still glowing. "I housed the Air Spirit for all these years … With Fei Lian as part of me, I hoped to lead the Court – to its destruction! But now … now I must reveal the Air Spirit before I had hoped!"

Wan Shi Ying and the Creatures eyed Fei Lian's form warily. The ghostly image of the stag hardened, solidified as Fei Lian extricated herself from Merilina's form, appearing in her full mortal form. She pawed at the stone floors, her head down, antlers pointed threateningly at Wan Shi Ying.

The Eagle was not impressed. "Once I served you, Fei Lian. But under your watch, the Air Nomads were wiped out. And where were you as I struggle to save the survivors? No. Koh is my Master now! And you – you are mortal too!"

Wan Shi Ying lunged at Fei Lian, who galloped out of the way, rearing on her haunches, antlers slashing at the air. The bird spirit screeched and hovered in the air, talons out, wings spread.

The Creatures swarmed them. Siena readied her bow, taking down one, two three in one second. Merilina's sword was swinging. Aang took the legs out from two of them with his staff, before knocking another over a grand banquet table.

Siena was crying. She wrenched her wrists free of her captors. She was small, and couldn't understand what was going on around her. "Mommy!" Her eyes fixed on Siena and she ran straight for her.

Wan Shi Ying and Fei Lian were still locked in their titanic struggle. Fei Lian charged, and the bird grabbed her antlers with his talons. He pushed her back, dragging her along the floor by her horns, throwing her into an air statue at the far end of the room. Fei Lian staggered to her feet. Wan Shi Ying was coming full force, wings spread out, head flat, ready to ram her into the wall.

Fei Lian kicked her rear legs back twice, then charged, ramming Wan Shi Ying head on.

The Great Hall was in utter chaos.

On the other side, another door burst in and flooded the room with more Creatures. They were outnumbered. They were being overrun and fast.

Siena took two Creatures down with one shot. They disintegrated on the spot. She lined up her shot, when she saw her little girl running straight for her. Siena slung her bow over her shoulder and grabbed Amaya, huddling her close to her chest.

"Hinju! Shi-Lang! Cover me!"

The two men sheathed their swords and drew their own bows, unloading a volley, cutting down and disintegrating several Creatures, giving Siena and Amaya a clean shot for the door.

Wan Shi Ying circled, wings out, above the golden stag. From the side, he saw Siena making an escape with the little girl. With a great cry, the bird spirit slashed at Fei Lian, grabbing her again the by antlers and threw her far across the room.

Fei Lian was on her feet in an instant – and watched helplessly as Wan Shi Ying blocked Siena and Amaya's escape path.

Siena backed away. Amaya was crying, huddled into her chest.

Wan Shi Ying took a deadly step forward. And another.

Siena was looking left and right, for any hope of escape.

With a screech, Wan Shi Ying charged, talons out, ready to impale the young warrior and her daughter in the grip of his sharp talons.

Fei Lian charged, but was too far away. She'd never make it in time.

THUNK!

Siena stood there, eyes closed, ready for the inevitable. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and gasped.

Merilina was there. She had dived in between her daughter and granddaughter and the bird of prey, and had taken the full force of his talons. Her mouth was slack, but she had a look of triumph on her face.

With a roar of anger, Wan Shi Ying withdrew his talons from her gut. Merilina sunk to her knees, and collapsed in a heap.

"No!" Siena's voice tore through the auditorium.

Wan Shi Ying stepped over Merilina's body and made for Siena.

THUNK!

Wan Shi Ying stopped in mid-step. The bird-spirit had forgotten all about the stag spirit. Fei Lian's antlers had impaled the massive bird. Wan Shi Ying extricated himself from the stag's bony growths and staggered back.

Fei Lian was in a rage. Her host had sacrificed herself for her daughter and granddaughter.

And now Wan Shi Ying would feel her wrath.

Fei Lian kicked back her legs, and charged. She charged faster and harder, summoning all of her spirit magic. Her form glowed with raging golden energy. She rammed Wan Shi Ying at full power. The bird spirit shrieked in rage as Fei Lian leaped into the air, landing on him full force. At the moment of impact, Wan Shi Ying disintegrated into dust under her feet.

Around the room, the Creatures wailed, and instantly turned to dust around them. Aang coughed and hacked. "Ugh. I got some of their dust in my throat! Need … water!"

With Wan Shi Ying gone for good, Fei Lian turned to her former host. Merilina lay on her side, her breathing ragged. The Air Spirit pawed her with her feet. Merilina looked up at the Air Spirit sadly. "I'm … sorry … I tried …"

Siena fell to her knees at her Mother's side and clasped her hand. Amaya also knelt down next to her grandmother, holding her other hand.

"Mother … you idiot! Why did you go and do that?!" Siena was at a loss for words.

"For the same reason you kept Amaya safe for all these years." Merilina stroked her daughter's hair. "My little girl … all I wanted in life was to see you one last time … but you've given me an even greater gift …" She smiled up at little Amaya. "My little granddaughter … my little dewbug … I love you both beyond words …"

Amaya was crying. "Don't leave, Grandma! Please!"

Merilina's smile was bittersweet. "I will see you again, my little dewbug. One day soon. We'll all be together again … we'll be a family …"

Aang lingered off the side. He wiped his own tears away.

With a final sigh, Merilina's chest stopped moving. Her spirit departed, leaving behind the old, withered shell that houses us all. Siena and Amaya held the older woman, sobbing silently into the night.

Siena took Amaya, and drew her in close, rocking her, cradling her.

Suddenly, Fei Lian inserted her nose between the mother and daughter. The stag let out a tiny pink tongue, which licked Amaya's small cheek. The little girl stared up into the eyes of the beautiful gold stag.

Fei Lian stared back into the little girl's eyes … those eyes. She had the same eyes as her grandmother.

Amaya reached out, and grabbed the stag's head, nuzzling her face into Fei Lian's.

And Fei Lian began glowing. The Air Spirit suddenly changed shape, morphing into a mist. Before anyone could react or say anything, the mist flew into Amaya's chest. The little girl glowed, and there was a blinding flash of light.

And it was over just as quickly.

Siena blinked, holding her little girl tightly. "What just happened?"

Aang wiped his own tears away. "Fei Lian felt a connection with Amaya … she merged with your daughter, just as she did with your Mother."

"I don't understand … my daughter is merged with the Air Spirit?"

"As hard as it may be to believe, I think so."

Amaya was laughing in Siena's arms. She had a new look of peace and serenity about her.

Siena drew her daughter in, and rocked her.

.

.

.

"We will rebuild," Siena declared. She observed the Great Hall with Hinju and Shi-Lang. "Wan Shi Ying was supposed to be the Caretaker … but he let this place fall into disrepair. I will rebuild it … and truly turn it into a sanctuary for all people."

"I like that idea," Aang said. He rubbed the back of his head. "But … your daughter is now merged with the Air Spirit. She won't be safe here. Koh will have known what happened here, and he will let the Court know. Ready or not … Sozin will be coming for your daughter."

Siena nodded. "I know. That's why I'm entrusting you."

"Me?" Aang took a look at the little girl smiling up at him. "Oh no … I like kids and all, but I'm not ready to be a parent! I'm only thirteen!"

Siena laughed. "Relax. You'll not be raising her. You'll just be the babysitter …"

"What with all the crazy stuff we've gotten up to, I don't think she'll be safe with me and my friends -."

"You said it yourself," Siena replied. "Sozin is coming for her. I would never stand a chance against him. But you – you can keep my daughter safe. You and your friends. I know you can't bend … but you will find a way. The Avatar always finds a way. There's another reason." Siena sighed. "I was trapped here for many years. Amaya was born here. She knows of no other life outside these walls. Please, Avatar Aang. Show her life beyond the cold stone. Let my little girl live."

Aang wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I promise … I will keep her safe. Sozin will never get his hands on her."

Siena sheathed her weapons. "Besides … before we rebuild, it's time to join in with this war. Hinju. Shi-Lang. Are you ready?"

Aang's mouth was agape. "You're joining the war effort?"

"You saw us in action. We can fight. And you guys will need all the help you can get if you're going to take down Fire Lord Sozin once and for all."

Aang nodded. "Thank you."

Siena kneeled down before her little girl. "Mommy, I don't want to leave," she protested.

Siena smiled and ruffled her hair. "I know. But it's only for a little while, I promise. I will come find you and we can explore the world together."

Amaya reached out and hugged her mother tight.

"You be good for Mr. Aang."

Aang sighed. "It's time to go, Amaya. Appa will be expecting us."

"Appa?"

The Avatar smiled. "He's a sky bison."

Amaya looked down at the stuffed sky bison in her hands. "Like this?"

"Yes. Except real. And bigger. And fluffier!"

Amaya's eyes were wide. "I like fluffy!"

.

.

.

It was nighttime when Appa arrived at the Western Air Temple. Team Avatar was camped outside around a fire. Katara was still angrily practicing her Waterbending drills. Sokka and Suki were furiously making out, leaving Zuko, Seizon and Toph sitting there highly uncomfortable.

Zuko perked his eyes up. "It's Aang!"

Sokka extricated himself from Suki. "Aang? He survived! That crazy lady didn't kill him!"

Aang slid off Appa's saddle.

Team Avatar stared at the little girl clutching a stuffed bison.

"Guys – say hello to the newest member of Team Avatar! Amaya!"

Sokka scratched his head, perplexed. "Where did you pick up a kid from? Just because we found you in an iceberg doesn't mean you can go around snatching kids up from villages …" His eyes widened in horror as Katara approached the little girl and immediately made friends with her. "Oh my goodness, as if Katara wasn't already enough of a Mom!"

Katara froze his mouth shut for good measure.


	24. The Prisoner

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews, favs and subscriptions! It really meant a lot for me. This is going to be a two-parter … and then after that, my multi-chaptered series finale! Keep tabs on the next chapter where I'll have a small trailer for the finale at the end!

Thanks!

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Prisoner

.

.

.

Western Air Temple – Evening

"Stop it! Stop crying! Dang it, why isn't yelling at a small child working?!" Sokka was seething as Amaya stood in front of him, tears streaming from her face.

"She's frightened," Katara answered. She scooped the little girl up into her arms and held her tightly. Amaya clung to her, sobbing into her shirt.

Suki playfully punched Sokka in the arm. "You sure know how to charm the ladies."

Zuko peered in close to the sobbing child in Katara's arms. "Maybe if I make a funny face?" He pulled back his cheeks and stuck his tongue out.

Amaya sobbed harder.

Katara turned away from the Firebender, tightly holding the child. "Stop it, Zuko! You're scaring her!"

"Heck, he scares me sometimes," Sokka quipped.

Toph dusted off her hands and stood up. Her feet were practically healed by now. "You guys know nothing about how to talk to kids. Let the professional deal with it." She strode up to Katara. Amaya peered up at her.

Toph gently punched the little girl's arm. "Kid … life sucks. Suck it up."

Amaya cried harder.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Somehow, I don't think that helped much, Toph."

Toph shrugged. "Meh, then I'm fresh out of ideas."

Katara sat down, holding the child in her lap. "I mean, this is a tough time for her. She lost her grandmother, is separated from her mother, is watched by strangers …"

"Don't forget she's merged with the Air Spirit," Aang pointed out.

"True. This is all overwhelming for such a small child."

Aang rubbed his chin. "She's been merged with Fei Lian. For all the good it'll do us. She can't control the spirit and it seems like she'd only be able to use its powers when terrified." He snapped his finger. "I've got it! Zuko – make another face at her!"

Katara shifted the little girl in her arms. "We have to figure out our next step. The Fire Nation cannot get their hands on her."

"Let them try," Sokka growled, unsheathing his sword.

"Should we hide her?" Suki asked. "Could she be safe here?"

"I don't think so," Aang said. "Koh will have known what happened at the Monastery. He'll have already informed the Court, and they'll have already informed Sozin. Like it or not … they're coming for her."

"Then we can't stay here much longer," Zuko admitted. "We should get packed up."

Aang agreed. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Above them, hiding in the shadows of a spire, a figure watched and listened.

.

.

.

The red rays of sunlight shone in the skies as the evening wore on. Katara led Amaya to a small makeshift stable where Appa was munching on a barrel of fresh apples.

"Say hello to Appa," Katara said.

Amaya looked down at the stuffed bison in her hands, then at the real life bison standing there, paused in mid-bite, staring at her with wide eyes.

She giggled and ran up to the bison, hugging his face tightly. She pressed her face into his fur, nuzzling him. Appa swallowed his apple and his thick pink tongue flecked out, licking her face. She giggled.

Katara smiled. "I'll be just over there packing a few things up while you two get acquainted. Keep an eye on her, Appa."

Appa moaned, before licking the little girl's cheek again.

After Katara had left, a figure shuffled nervously from out of the shadows. Appa stood up instantly. Amaya clutched her stuffed bison and backed away in apprehension, hiding behind one of Appa's thick legs.

"He likes to be pet on his belly … I can show you …"

Appa's eyes twinkled in merriment and he relaxed. Noticing the animal's change in behavior, Amaya gingerly stepped out, wary of this newcomer.

The bison flipped onto his belly as Seizon tossed him an apple and began tickling his stomach. Appa's back leg began twitching in enjoyment. "Come," Seizon told the little girl. "He really enjoys this spot."

Amaya shyly reached out and tickled Appa's belly. The bison's eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue lolled around on the floor uselessly.

Seizon appraised the little girl who was now smiling. "How does a little girl like you end up all the way out here with us?"

The little girl shrugged. "I dunno." She stopped, and her eyes were downcast. "I miss my Mommy."

Seizon stirred. He stopped petting Appa. "I never knew my mother …"

Amaya stared up at him curiously.

Seizon began talking again, though Amaya wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or to no one in particular.

"She gave me away as soon as I was born … I never even saw her face … I don't even have a picture of her." He stood resolute behind his mask. "I had to go forward in life without my Mother." He knelt down, taking the little girl's hands in his own. "You'll have to be strong. What is your name?"

"Amaya."

"Mine is Seizon." He placed his hand gently on the little girl's shoulder. "As long as you're with us, you have my word – I will let nothing bad happen to you. I promise. Not ever."

Amaya simply nodded and Seizon stood up, returning to petting the bison.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked suddenly.

There was nothing but silence.

"Did you hear me?" she asked suddenly.

Seizon turned his head down. "I am an outcast."

"What's that mean?"

The boy sighed. "I'm ugly … very ugly. I was born that way. No one would accept me if they saw my real face."

The little girl shook her head. "That's not true! My mommy told me that it doesn't matter what anyone looks like on the outside! You can show me your face!"

"Thanks," Seizon said awkwardly. "That's very kind of you. Maybe another time."

"I don't think the rest of the group would reject you. They all seem really nice!"

"They are," he admitted. "But all the same … I can't show them who I truly am. Besides … even my own brother hasn't warmed up to me. I think he still sees me as a threat …"

"You can be my brother!" Amaya suggested innocently.

Seizon laughed warmly. "Really?"

She shrugged. "Yeah! So long as I get to be the big sister!"

.

.

.

The sun was waning, and the rest of Team Avatar was busy making the final preparations for their departure in the morning.

All except Sokka.

The young warrior stood on a balcony in the enormous sinkhole that the temple was built into. His sword gleamed in his hand as he practiced.

"Hey, Suki! Watch my moves!"

No response. Suki was inside helping Katara.

"Fine! Be that way!"

He swung his sword expertly. It wasn't his old space sword, but this replacement suited him just fine. If only he could find another meteor, then he could fashion a brand-new space sword!

He spun, his sword cleaving the air -.

CLANG!

It was met with another blade.

Sokka blinked stupidly.

Then his eyes widened.

The grinning face of the Red Oni emerged from the darkness.

Sokka opened his mouth to call for his friends.

A lightning-quick jab to the neck silenced him.

.

.

.

"Has anyone seen Sokka?!" Katara was in her bedroom in the temple, hands on her hips. "He was supposed to be helping me pack!"

"Haven't seen him for some time," Aang said. "I'm sure he'll pop in when dinner's ready."

"If he thinks I'm making him any blubber poppers after slacking off like this, he's got another thing coming!"

.

.

.

Darkness.

Then a small ray of light.

Sokka's head slowly rose. His vision was swimming. He was in a darkened room. He tried to stand … his feet and wrists were tied to a chair.

In a corner, the Red Oni sat on a stool sharpening a knife. She stopped as Sokka came to.

"Hey … it's you! Zuko's Mom!"

The Red Oni cocked her masked head.

"Yeah," Sokka continued. "Ursa." He began screaming. "Guys! Help! Zuko's crazy mom has me!"

The Red Oni calmly took off her mask and set it aside. Ursa drew up her leg, sitting casually. "Go ahead … scream … we're in a sublevel. Nothing but stone above us. You'll go hoarse long before anyone hears you. So maybe you'd be better off just answering my questions?" She raised a newly sharpened knife. "Or maybe I should just stick this into your mouth and silence you for good?"

"Wow, now I know where Azula gets it from …"

Ursa cocked her head. "Azula …?"

"Oh, right, you're brainwashed and you don't remember. Oh, let's see … Azula is your psycho cray-cray daughter … then there's your son Zuko with the weird scar and angry temper … Oh yeah – there's Seizon too!"

Something stirred in Ursa. A primitive memory. "Seizon …?"

"Yeah, your firstborn but you don't remember. You gave him away at birth though."

Ursa set her blade on a table next to them and got in his face. "Enough. I am the one asking the questions here …"

"Really? 'Cause I just had one more question for you …"

Ursa leaned back. "Oh?"

"Did you know that I'm an expert in knots and I've been talking this whole time as a distraction?!"

With a sudden move, Sokka sprung from the chair, the ropes binding him falling free to the ground. With a lightning move, he elbowed Ursa in the gut before grabbing his sword and taking off.

With a curse, Ursa unsheathed her twin broadswords from over her shoulder and gave chase.

.

.

.

"Guys! Help! Crazy Mother-Lady! Red Oni! Murder! Danger! Help!"

Sokka was screaming like a nutcase as he emerged from the sublevels onto the balcony he had been practicing on.

Ursa appeared behind him, spinning her swords. "Enough, Peasant!"

"Peasant? Boy, do I really see where Azula gets it from!"

Ursa moved to take a step … and found her feet frozen in place. Rocky bindings reinforced the ice. She snarled … she had miscalculated … her rage at this Peasant had taken over her common sense. And now, she was surrounded on all sides.

Katara and Toph emerged from one of the temple's structures, arms out. "We got her, Snoozles," Toph said.

Aang raced out from another room, his staff in hand.

Zuko and Seizon stood there, both completely flabbergasted to see their mother frozen in place. Seizon, in particular, had never seen his mother before. He took a step forward. "M-Mom …?" He didn't dare to believe it.

Ursa snarled at him, and he jumped back as though he'd been burned.

Zuko looked over at his brother. "Brainwashed," he stated. Seizon turned and nodded.

"Enough of this nonsense! Free me! Free me, or I'll place all of your severed heads on the mantle of the Fire Lord!"

Sokka looked over at the blind Earthbender. "Toph … you know what to do."

Toph cracked her knuckles. "I love this part!"

Ursa was still raving when a rock flew out of nowhere and whacked her in the head. It was time for the Red Oni to take a nice, long nap …

.

.

.

When Ursa awoke, she was bound to a chair inside the structure of the Western Air Temple. She was surrounded by the Avatar and his stupid friends. She began struggling against her bindings, ranting, screaming. Some of her language made even Toph blush.

"Let me go! Free me now you filth!"

Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mom … Mom, it's me!"

She snapped her jaws, trying to bite at him. Zuko withdrew his hand and placed it on his chest. "Mom, it's me! Zuko! Your Son!"

She spat at his feet. "I have no Son!"

Sokka whistled. "She's been brainwashed but good."

"How do we fix it?" Zuko asked.

Sokka stroked his chin and snapped his fingers. "I've got it! We'll de-hypnotize her!" In an instant, Sokka was wearing a turban with a fake devil beard pasted on to his chin. He held up a piece of jewelry on a chain and began swinging it back and forth. He began talking with an exaggerated accent. "Now 'vatch the 'vittle birdie … 'vou are getting very sveepy … sveepy …"

Ursa looked up at him in incredulity. She glanced over at Katara who merely shrugged and made the "crazy" motion with her finger.

"Is it working?" Aang asked with excitement.

"Oh, it's working," Katara said, pointing at her brother.

Sokka had stopped speaking. He was now staring at the pendulum himself, his eyes glazed over, his mouth slack and wet with drool.

He had hypnotized himself.

.

.

.

"Are you sure it's a good idea leaving Zuko alone with her?" Aang asked Katara. She, Toph, Sokka, Seizon and Suki were outside on the balcony. Momo was on Aang's shoulder nibbling on some treats. Katara held a sleepy Amaya up to her chest.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on our prisoner. In case she breaks free. He's her son … it's only right he get the first watch."

Seizon shifted uncomofortably.

Katara sighed. "Yes, Seizon … I know you're her son too … you can have the Second Watch."

He nodded behind his mask.

"I don't know what to do now," Aang said. "There's too many people. All of us. Now Amaya. We can't let Ursa go free … she's gotta come with us. Appa can't transport that many people. Not over a long distance anyway."

Katara rocked Amaya. "We'll have to figure it out tomorrow … it's getting late … look, the sun's already down."

Aang spared a glance over the doorway to the room Ursa was being kept in. "I sure hope Zuko's okay in there …"

.

.

.

Zuko sat on a stool, staring at his mother.

Ursa's lips were snarled in disdain.

"I've missed you, Mother … every day after you left I would pray to the spirits to give me a sign that you were out there … that you would return … you don't know the misery of living in that palace without you …"

Ursa was breathing deeply in rage.

Zuko played with his fingers and stared down at the ground.

"Dad told me he had no idea where you were … even after I was crowned Fire Lord, I would interrogate him every night. Always the same answer. Little did I know you were out there, working for Grandfather." He looked up, tears brimming. "What happened to you, Mother? Why don't you remember me? How did you become this?" He raised the Red Oni mask up.

He got up from his seat, coming closer to her. He kneeled down so they were eye level and he took her hands in his own. "Don't you remember me, Mother? Not even a little bit? Don't you remember the lullaby Uncle used to sing to me and Lu Ten when we were little? It was our favorite …"

Ursa continued sneering.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Let's see if I can remember it … Leaves from the vine … falling so slow … like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam … I don't remember the rest …"

Ursa showed no hint of recognition.

He sighed. "It's almost time for the Second Watch." He turned and began to walk away.

"Little soldier boy … come marching home … brave soldier boy … come marching home."

Zuko's heart leapt when he heard his mother's voice. He whirled around, tears in his eyes. "You remember!" He threw himself to his knees, taking his mother's hands in his own. His tears flowed. "You remembered!"

Ursa reared back her head and spat right in his face.

.

.

.

Seizon had taken the Second Watch. Zuko clapped him on the shoulder and walked out. Seizon sat on the stool, staring hard at his mother behind his mask. He studied her features, memorizing every line, every wrinkle, every pore of her face.

And he spoke one word. "How?"

Ursa returned his stare.

"How, Mother? How could it have been so easy for you?"

Ursa groaned. "Is this what you all plan on doing to me? Torture? Must I be forced to listen to you all drone on and on about how miserable your lives are?"

Seizon stood up, kicking his stool over. He was nearly trembling with both fear and anger. "How could you have given me away so easily? Didn't you even fight for me, Mother? Didn't you tell Father 'no' even once? How could you give up your own baby boy so easily? Why did you keep Zuko? Or Azula? Why were they special? Why them and not me?"

Ursa didn't respond.

"Don't you have an answer, Mother?"

"What do you people want from me?!" Ursa rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Yes. I am your Mother and I regret giving you away! Is that what you want to hear?"

Seizon sighed. "Mockery. I have dreamed of this moment my entire life, and this is how it results. Derision and insincerity." He sat on the chair. "What will it take, Mother? How can I help you remember? Please, Mother … just remember who I am …"

.

.

.

Toph was snoring away in her bed.

She felt something arriving at the temple.

Something massive.

She jolted awake.

"Sugar Queen. Sugar Queen!"

Katara started. "What Toph?!"

"Something's here …"

.

.

.

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Zuko rushed out onto the balcony, Momo flying in tow. They watched in horror as a fierce-looking Fire Nation airship docked on the balcony.

Aang gritted his teeth. "They found us …"

"I wasn't expecting them so soon," Zuko breathed.

Katara streamed water out of her satchel. "We're going to have to fight our way out!"

Toph slid into a mantis-like stance. "Bring-em. I've got room for a few more notches on my belt."

They watched with bated breath as a ramp descended from the airship.

A lone figure appeared.

Her face was reflected in the moon-lit sky. She bared her teeth in an insincere grin.

"Hello, Brother."

Zuko growled. "Azula …!" He punched his fist forward, fire erupting from his knuckles.

Azula sighed, almost as though she were bored. "Oh, we're doing this now? Very well." She squatted down, Zuko's blast missing her by inches. She kicked herself up into the air, blue flame on her heels. She flipped in midair and landed on the balcony, eyeing Team Avatar with a sneer.

Katara readied her water. "Azula … you can't win against all of us … we're taking you down just like during the Comet!"

Azula studied her fingernails. "Yes, Peasant – I do owe you some payback for that night if I recall."

"Enough talk!" Toph yelled. She punched her fists forward and a barrage of boulders blasted her.

Jets of blue fire erupted from her boots as she strafed along the balcony. With intense precision, she flicked balls of fire at all of them. She kicked out, running up alongside a wall, before flipping in the air, landing right behind Toph. She seized the Earthbender by her arms. Toph struggled in her grip and kicked a hole below them.

Azula shoved the Earthbender away, flipping again, landing catlike on her feet. She smiled.

A tentacle of water whipped at her. Azula ducked. Katara was controlling a stream of water in midair. "You were foolish to come here alone tonight, Azula."

Azula flashed a faux-smile at the Waterbender. Katara's water attack came again … Azula raised her index and middle finger … the water began to superheat and evaporate before them.

Zuko raced forward, charging with jet orange flames. Azula countered with a beam of blue fire, their attacks connecting, unable to overpower the other.

"As you can see," Azula sneered behind her attack. "My mind is as sharp as ever, Brother! I am not … distracted … as I was that night when we last fought! You will have no advantage here!"

"I don't need one," Zuko replied, increasing the force of his attack.

It was a stalemate, and the sky was filled with the glowing embers of their red and blue attacks.

.

Inside her room, Ursa sat watching the battle on the balcony outside. Seizon stood up and went over to the window, blocking her view. "What is going on?"

With his back turned, Ursa began undoing her bindings. That Water Tribe Savage may have been good at breaking free of knots … but she was even better!

.

Aang scratched his head awkwardly as he watched Zuko and Azula struggle. "Why did she come alone? Is this a distraction?" His mind wandered to the woman they held prisoner. "Ursa!"

At the mention of her mother's name, Azula's attack faltered. Zuko's orange flames got the better of her, blasting the princess off her feet.

Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Suki closed in on her.

Azula rose shakily to her feet and shoved Team Avatar aside, making a straight line for Aang.

"She's going for Aang!" Katara yelled, throwing more water her way.

Azula superheated Katara's attack, evaporating it on the spot. With catlike reflexes, she grabbed Aang by his orange and yellow overshirt and pulled him up so that they were eyelevel. "What did you say?"

Aang shrank back, grinning. Azula was unpredictable and he didn't want to bait her anymore.

She shook him like a ragdoll. "The name you just uttered! What was it! I command you!"

A jet of fire blasted Aang free of the Princess' grip. Zuko was there, fist forward. "Let him go!"

Azula sighed and dusted off her hands. "Fine. I didn't want to get my hands dirty anyway."

Zuko never took his eyes off her. "What do you want, Azula? Why come here alone?"

Azula folded her arms in irritation. "If you thought I came to start a fight, then you'd be wrong."

"Azula not looking for a fight?" Toph quipped. "That's one for the record books!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who began attacking the second they saw me."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other awkwardly. Azula did have a point … they were the ones who started it …

Aang turned from his friends to the Princess. "Then why are you here, Azula?"

The Princess was still observing her well-manicured hands. "I'd have thought that would be obvious. I'm here to join your little mission to stop world annihilation."

Team Avatar looked at each other.

Then they all burst into laugher.

Azula was unfazed. "Look Avatar. You can either let me join your little team, or I can do something unspeakably horrible." She shrugged. "Your choice."

Zuko rubbed his chin. Maybe my impressions aren't that bad after all.

Katara stepped forward. "No. We may have been able to trust Zuko – after some time. But there's no way we'll ever trust you Azula! Now get out of here!"

"Have it your way – though, I do say - your little party does appear to be getting rather big. Can your big hairy bison handle all that added weight? After all, I am the one with the airship here."

Aang sighed. She had a point.

Azula began walking back up the ramp of her docked airship. "I'll be onboard relaxing if any of your team wishes to entreat with me. Though I will urge you – this is a one-time offer. Come sunrise, I'll be long gone. So do decide quickly. Goodnight." As Azula turned to enter her airship, a scream filled the night air.

"Traitor!"

Ursa broke past Team Avatar, sword drawn, Seizon chasing after her. "She got away!"

Ursa was like a mad tiger-dillo. She raced up the ramp of the airship, sword raised, ready to strike Azula down.

Azula stood there, in shock. She had never seen the Red Oni unmasked. And now, here was her mother, charging her, sword raised.

Azula's hand lashed out, catching her mother by the throat. Ursa's sword clattered off the ramp into the abyss below.

Azula held her mother's head up. The Princess' teeth were bared and her eyes shone with a hell-like fury. She turned, holding Ursa over the edge of the ramp, over the abyss below.

"Azula! Don't!"

Zuko's voice tore through the night.

Azula returned to a sort of reality. She pulled her mother back onto the ramp, then kicked her down it. Ursa's body rolled down the ramp, landing at Team Avatar's feet. Azula was breathing deeply, horribly confused and now frightened at seeing her mother for the first time. She moved a strand of hair back into place, and then put back up her mask of aloofness. "Well … that was unexpected. What other secrets are you holding back from me, Brother? Any other family members here I should know about?"

Zuko pointed at the masked boy who had been chasing Ursa. "This is our brother, Seizon."

Azula's face went stonelike with irritation. "I'm going back inside my airship now. Goodnight." She turned and vanished back into her vessel.

Seizon looked over at Zuko. "I thought that introduction went well," Zuko replied with a shrug.

.

.

.

Now alone, Azula allowed her perfect composure to fall. She staggered into one of the airship's bathrooms and threw cold water onto her face. She stared up at her reflection in the mirror.

"Come now, Mother! Aren't you going to show yourself? Aren't you going to assure me of your love?"

But there was nothing.

No appearance of Ursa.

Azula was alone – the girl in the mirror.

She broke down and began sobbing over the wash basin.

.

.

.

Azula entered her makeshift bedroom on the airship. With a flick of her wrist, a candlestick across the room ignited.

Zuko was in her room, waiting for her!

"Zuzu … you should know better that you cannot ambush me. Remember our little tiff when we were little at Uncle Iroh's birthday party?"

Zuko folded his arms. "I remember you were the one who ambushed me."

"Who can remember the past? But tell me, Dear Brother … to what do I owe this gracious meeting?"

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"That's the exact question I just asked you, dumb-dumb."

"Don't play coy with me," Zuko replied. "I know you, Azula. Better than anyone. You're not on the up and up here. You always lie. What's your motive? What's there to gain?"

Azula simply smiled. "I admit … my motives are not purely selfless, little Zuzu. Call it a matter of self-preservation. I know what Great-Grandfather Sozin is capable of. And I realize now, if we allow him to continue, we will all be wiped out. And as much as the thought of joining up with you makes me wretch … I have no choice in the matter. So you see … my survival depends on the little Airbender winning this whole thing." She sat on the bed, smiling pleasantly.

Zuko was not fully convinced. "So that's it … you just want to live …"

"Self-preservation is our most basic function, Zuzu."

"And you think you can help us?"

"I can … after all, I was deep in Father and Great-Grandfather's inner circle … I can tell you some of their plans …"

Zuko nodded. "And you're willing to fly us out of here on this ship?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "The second you try something, I will not hesitate to strike you down. I will never forget your actions that night of the Comet … your attempt to murder Katara …"

"Yes, and who can forget your noble sacrifice?" She got up close to his hear. "Let us just hope you will never have to make that choice again." She turned and sat at a mirror and began brushing her hair. "By the way … Uncle looks good …"

The rightful Fire Lord glared up at her. "You saw Uncle?"

"I was with him … when Dear Cousin Lu Ten took Ran and Shaw for his own."

"Lu Ten … I'd almost forgotten about him."

"Yes," Azula mused. "He's become quite formidable. But then … Uncle was able to hold his own quite remarkably."

"Tell me … where is Uncle?! What happened?!"

Azula placed her comb on the table and spun around. "Uncle is fine … he got away, last I saw, though where he wanders now, I have no idea. He and I made quite a good team to my great surprise."

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. "Then he's alright then." He made for the door and chuckled. "I wish I had been there to see you and Uncle fighting side by side. Must've been something …"

"Yes, it was," Azula admitted. "Aside from his handing out pieces of fortune cookie advice like a candy dispenser." She stared up at her brother with all seriousness. "Tell me – that boy – Seizon. Is he really our brother?"

Zuko nodded.

"And do you trust him?" Azula asked.

"I don't know," Zuko admitted. "Aang does. And I trust Aang …"

"And the Avatar trusts your judgment?"

"Completely."

Azula simply smiled. "Then you better get him to listen to reason. Because come sunrise, my offer to help automatically expires."

Zuko nodded, before turning to exit her room. He stopped one last time. "You look good, Azula. You're the same … almost. There's something slightly different about you though … I like it."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "A compliment?"

"Don't get used to it."

.

.

.

Ursa sat in her room. Her bindings had been redone, personally, by Sokka. And for good measure, he added three extra layers of knots. There'd be no getting free this time.

Ursa's head lolled around. She was half asleep. Seizon was still sitting in his chair, his watch not yet completed.

A figure appeared in the doorway. Seizon stood up … it was Azula.

"Brother," she said cautiously.

Seizon eyed her. "… Azula," he finally breathed.

"Awkwardness aside, it is a pleasure to meet you, Brother." She extended her hand.

Eyeing her warily, Seizon grasped her hand in his own. Azula turned, looking at Ursa who was now pretending to be asleep. "Is she secure?"

"Firmly," he replied.

"And she remembers nothing?" Azula asked.

Seizon nodded. "Nobody. We've tried jogging her memory."

Azula smiled. "Well … she hasn't encountered me as of yet. Would you mind if I had a moment with her?"

Seizon stopped her. "No. I have the second watch."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think that I'm going to try something? Please, Mother and I are not in cahoots. You saw her attack me earlier."

Seizon did nod. "Yes. And I saw the surprise in your eyes when you saw her for the first time," he admitted.

"All I want is what you and Zuko have had all day … a moment of alone time to talk to my mother. Aren't I her daughter? Don't I at least deserve that?"

Seizon sighed. "I'll be right outside. No funny business." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him to give Ursa and Azula some privacy.

Ursa's head rose now. She stared up at her daughter. "A-Azula …?"

The Princess' eyes softened. "Mother … you remember me …?"

Ursa struggled against her bindings. Then she looked up at Azula. "Yes. My daughter … my baby girl …"

Azula had longed for many years to hear these words come from her Mother's mouth. She knelt down at her Mother's side and touched her face. "I'm your baby girl …?"

Ursa smiled. "Of course …"

Tears brimmed in the Princess' eyes as she allowed the hard, indifferent façade to fall. She wiped her eyes. "But you … you thought I was a monster …"

"How could I think that of my own daughter …?"

"Because it's true," Azula replied, looking up past her tears. "Because of the horrible things I've done." She swallowed tightly. "Because of … because of what I did to Nurse Omo …"

"Oh my daughter … that is all in the past … these past few hours, my memories have returned … slowly, just being around you all … I remember everything … and I'm sorry, Azula … I'm sorry I made you feel like a monster …"

Azula buried her face in Ursa's lap.

"I wish I could hug you, my Daughter. Hold you, like I used to when you were little …"

Azula looked up.

"Please Azula … let me be your mother … I'm sorry for everything … I remember it all now … just let me hold you one more time …"

Her emotions overflowing, Azula bit her lip. With a deft move, she sliced Ursa's bindings free with a knife she kept hidden in her boot. Ursa stood up, her bindings falling free. She held her arms out. "Azula … my Daughter … I've missed you …"

And Azula let her emotions out. She threw herself into Ursa's arms. Ursa pulled her in close and began rocking her. She began singing. "Leave from the vine … falling so slow …"

Azula looked up at her through her tears. "That lullaby … you remember …?"

Ursa simply smiled. Azula smiled back and buried her face into her mother's clothes, enjoying the old feelings she hadn't felt in so many years.

"Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam."

Ursa reached out with one hand and grabbed the handle of one of her broadswords from a nearby table. Azula hummed along with the tune, eyes closed.

"Brave Soldier Boy, come marching home … brave soldier boy … comes marching home."

Azula's body stiffened as Ursa brought the handle of her weapon to bear down on Azula's skull. The Princess went limp in her mother's arm. Unconscious. Ursa tossed the Princess' limp form aside, before she went to the table where her contraband was being held. She grabbed her weapons quickly, before sliding her Red Oni mask back over face.

She stepped over Azula's body and snorted. How gullible people can be – even the most intelligent and suspicious of them – when you say all the right things and tell them exactly what they want to hear.

And the Red Oni stepped coldly over Azula's unconscious form.

.

.

.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

Aang jolted awake in the middle of the night. He glanced over at Sokka and Zuko. They instantly recognized the voice.

"Amaya!"

The trio raced out of their room and onto the balcony. There, they saw the Red Oni carrying a screaming Amaya onboard Azula's airship, before retracting the ramp.

Katara, Suki and Toph joined them. Zuko blasted at the airship with fire, while Toph pelted it with rocks. Katara tried to lash out with a slice of water -.

"No!" Aang screamed! We can't risk Amaya getting hurt!" He blew deep into his bison whistle.

Zuko watched the airship ascend out of the crater and clenched his fist. "Azula betrayed us … I should have known to not fall for her lies again! 'Azula always lies'!"

"What about Seizon?" Sokka yelled. "Wasn't he watching Ursa?" He looked at Aang. "Do you think -."

"No," Aang said quickly. "Seizon is no traitor. Azula and Ursa probably overpowered him!"

With a roar, Appa appeared, hovering inches above the balcony. Aang spun his staff and leaped onto his saddle, joined by Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Toph. He glanced down at Suki. "Go check on Seizon!" The Kyoshi Warrior nodded and took off in the opposite direction. Aang flicked the bison's reigns. "Yip-yip!" Appa shot off out of the crater like a cork.

And the chase was on!

.

.

.

The Red Oni stood at the steering wheel in the bridge of the stolen airship. Next to her, huddled on the floor, sobbing and clutching her stuffed bison, was Amaya.

BOOM!

The airship rocked.

The Red Oni snarled. The blasted girl's screaming had alerted the Avatar and his friends. The Red Oni pulled down a visor, staring into the viewscreen. The sky bison was gaining.

She chortled. Fine. If the Avatar and his friends wanted a chase, then she'd give them one.

.

.

.

"Look!" Sokka yelled. "She's breaking off!"

Aang bit his lip as he watched the airship veer off to the left and begin making a descent.

"Is she landing?" Katara asked.

Aang gazed down. No … below, in the ground, were a series of rocky trenches and sinkholes. She was leading them through an obstacle course. Aang patted his bison on the head. "You up for it, Appa?" The bison roared, ready to take down anyone that messed with his little new friend. "Then yip-yip!"

Appa spun into a nosedive, the rest of the team holding on for dear life.

.

The wheel spun recklessly through Ursa's hands. "Hold on, kid," she snarled. Amaya crawled, crab-like, back under a piece of equipment as gravity was taken out from under them.

.

"We're gaining on 'em!" Sokka yelled.

The airship was now piercing through a rocky trench.

Appa was hot on her tail.

Sokka was yelling directions. "Up! Down! Left! Right! Watch out!"

A rocky formation like a bridge hovered over them.

Ursa cleared it effortlessly.

Aang flicked the reigns. Appa dropped ten feet, clearing it as well.

"Lookout there!" Sokka yelled. He was pointing in all directions. "There! There! Oooh, lookout there!"

"Would you like to drive?!" Aang asked irritably.

.

Ursa cursed under breath. There was no shaking them! The wheel spun in her hands again; the ship rocked violently. She cursed! The Earthbender and Waterbender were now standing on the bison's saddle, hitting the rear of the ship with barrages of ice and rock. The Firebender was also on his feet, blasting with fire.

Snarling, she twisted the wheel again. "Let's see how sharply that blasted beast can turn!" She jerked the steering vane, and the airship suddenly ascended, nearly in a 90-degree angle that should have shorn it in too. The airship shot up like a cork and then leveled off. Ursa spun the vane, and the ship made a sharp right turn.

.

Sokka was pointing up. "She's getting away!"

"Not on my watch!" Aang yelled.

Appa twisted upwards, flying up out of the ravine, hundreds of feet in the air. Aang felt his stomach heave at the sharpness of the turn.

And just like that, they were back in the game.

.

"Oh come on!" Ursa screeched as she watched the bison reappear in her rear-view screen. The Avatar was persistent, she would give him that much.

But then, so was she.

Ignoring Amaya's screams, Ursa spun the airship into a nosedive – back into the ravine!

.

"Oh come on!" Aang yelled himself. Appa moaned in fury, but the beast was motivated now. His little friend was in danger. He could perform amazing flight feats as well as any airship.

And so Appa flipped back down into a plunge, right back into the ravine.

And here they were – once again dodging rocky outcroppings and bushes and growths.

.

Ursa pressed a button on the console. "This should slow them up."

At the end of the airship, a hatch opened. It was a garbage hatch and refuse other disposable objects flew out – straight for the Avatar's bison!

.

Aang pulled back on the reigns.

Appa was now zipping even more furiously. He dodged empty canisters and other pieces of garbage. But they had their intended affect. The bison was slowed down.

But not down for the count!

.

Ursa peeked through the viewscreen – the Avatar's bison was receding from view.

Ah, victory!

So enraptured in having lost the Avatar, that when Ursa returned her attention to the front viewscreen, she didn't notice that she was headed on a collision course with a rocky outcropping …

.

"NOOOO!"

Aang and co. screamed as one. Appa flew up out of the ravine and they stared into the distance.

There, yards away, from the ravine, smoke issued up from the rocky canyon.

.

Ursa hit her head on the console as they crashed. The airship's steering wheel was spinning wildly, and the airship zipped in the canyon, hiding the left and ride sides of the ravine's walls.

Ursa sprang up to her feet in a daze, grabbing the wheel, attempting to steer up out of the ravine.

She had lost control.

Amaya was screaming.

And Ursa saw her life flash before her eyes.

She saw visions of herself sitting in a courtyard, feeding turtleducks with Zuko.

She saw herself having tea with Iroh, laughing.

She even saw Azula practicing Firebending drills.

And then … one final memory … a baby boy, snatched out of her arms.

She struggled with the steering, struggling to regain control of the airship.

But at long last … she remembered who she was …

.

"They're not going to make it!" Sokka was yelling. They watched the airship fly out of the ravine, smoking trailing from its rear. Its steering vane was bent and it spun out of control like a pinwheel.

.

And Amaya crawled out from under the console.

"NO!" Ursa screamed. "Stay under cover! Please!"

But the little girl didn't seem to hear her.

Instead, to Ursa's surprise, the little girl's body was emitting an otherworldly, white glow.

And the next thing the former Red Oni knew, was that a beautiful golden stag was standing before her.

.

Team Avatar watched in amazement as the airship was bathed in a golden, glowing light.

"Fei Lian …" Aang breathed, allowing warm relief to wash over him. "The Air Spirit saved them …"

.

Several hours had passed. Suki was nursing Seizon's head which had been bashed in by the Red Oni upon her initial escape. Azula had been found unconscious. Suki tied her to the chair just in case.

A shadow fell over them in the night, and Suki and Seizon looked up.

Appa was descending. And as for the airship … it was heavily banged-up, but still in working order. The dented airship docked at the balcony, its mirrors and windows shattered. Team Avatar jumped from the bison and Suki stood up. "What happened?"

Her answer came in the form of Ursa, who limped down the airship's landing ramp, holding a sleeping Amaya in her arms.

.

Team Avatar waited for what seemed like hours. It was now long into the night and stars were fully shining.

A door opened. They stood up.

Zuko, Ursa, Azula and Seizon emerged from a room. It had been a very long, emotionally draining talk.

Aang smiled as he watched Ursa, tears flowing, embrace all three of her children.

Zuko spared over a glance at Aang, and gave him a soft smile, before returning to his Mother's warm embrace.

.

"Amaya."

A voice echoed through the night, carried aloft by the Autumn winds.

"Amaya …"

Rubbing her eyes, the little girl sat upright and blinked. "Hello?"

"Amaya … come see me …"

The voice … it sounded almost magical. It seemed as though it belonged to a beautiful woman. She glanced over in her bedroom, which was now being shared by Katara, Toph and Suki. Should she wake them? It didn't seem as though they could hear the voice.

"Amaya … come to me, sweet child …"

Entranced, the little girl swung her feet over the side of her bed and trudged out of the room. She stuck her head out the doorway. "Hello?"

The voice was carried on the wind. "Follow my voice, dear one … come this way …"

Clutching her stuffed bear, Amaya exited the temple's structures and stood on the balcony overlooking the sinkhole. Azula's airship was still docked … but there was another airship … a bigger one.

Before she could react, she saw the source of the voice. A beautiful, glowing young woman, who shone with the radiance of the Moon. Her hair flowed and her eyes twinkled.

The little girl gulped. "Who are you?"

"I am Yue, Princess of the Moon. Come to me, my dear child. Come see me …" The ethereal form of Princess Yue held her hands out graciously, welcoming the little child. "Come … we can go visit your Mother …"

Amaya nearly leapt for joy. "See my Mommy?!" She raced to the spirit, who knelt down to embrace her. The spirit's arms wrapped around the little girl and lifted her off her feet.

And suddenly, the glowing stopped.

And the beautiful woman's features twisted and distorted into that of burly, angry man with thick sideburns.

Zhao breathed deeply into the little girl's face.

"Gotcha …"

.

Team Avatar awoke with a start to the sound of Amaya, once again, screaming.

"Oh, what now?" Katara asked.

They raced outside.

And gasped.

An enormous air fleet was hovering above the temple. And they were bombarding it. They looked and saw a larger airship receding from the balcony. It turned … Aang saw the bridge and who was standing there, a look of triumph on his face.

"Zhao."

And Amaya was next to him, hands banging on the glass, pleading. Her stuffed bison lay on the floor of the balcony.

They watched helplessly as the airship rose up out of the crater, taking the little girl with it.

Ursa was there in a second, no longer in her Red Oni gear, but in secondary combat gear, swords slung over her back. One look told her all she needed. "Come on!" She raced up the ramp of her own, still damaged, airship. Azula spared a glance at the rest of the team and then raced up the ramp, followed by Seizon and Suki.

Ursa stood at the top of the ramp and turned to see her son standing there. "Zuko?"

Zuko pointed. "I'm going with the Avatar! Go!"

Ursa nodded and closed the airship ramp. Her airship took off, giving chase to the retreating form of Zhao's air fleet.

Aang blew his bison whistle and Appa was there instantly. He, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Katara jumped on to his saddle. Dodging debris and flames, the bison rose up out of the crater. Aang spared a glance below … Zhao's air fleet had bombarded the Western Air Temple … it was falling into disarray, its spires breaking apart and collapsing into the sinkhole below.

He couldn't focus on that now … he had a bigger priority.

Katara placed her hand on Aang's shoulder as he flicked the reigns and gave chase to Zhao's fleet. Ursa's airship entered formation behind him.

"They've got Amaya," Katara said. "She's the last piece for Sozin …"

Aang nodded. "I know. And I'm getting her back …"

.

.

Up Next

Chapter 25: Battle Royale

.


	25. Battle Royale

isclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor make any money from it. This is merely a fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Book Four:

Air

Chapter Twenty-Five

Battle Royale

.

.

.

"We're losing them!"

Aang's eyes were slits as he flicked Appa's reigns non-stop. Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko held on to the saddle for dear life.

Behind him, the battered and damaged airship flown by Ursa soared into formation. Azula, Suki and Seizon watched from the bridge as their mother allowed the wheel to spin in her hands.

Aang's teeth were clenched. Up ahead was an armada of airships. The chase had gone on through the night, and now the first rays of the sun were peeking over the crests of the mountains in the distance. They had almost lost their quarry several times through the night … but Aang patted the stuffed sky-bison toy in his breast-pocket – Amaya's toy. That was enough to inspire him to move faster.

"Can you see which ship she was on?" Zuko asked.

Aang squinted at the dots in the distance. "The lead one … I'm sure of it. Come on, Appa – just a bit further!"

.

.

.

Two doors parted as Zhao strode onto the bridge of the lead airship of the flotilla. He grinned as two Firebenders held the struggling little girl between them by the wrists. She kicked and screamed – one Firebender withdrew his hands. "Ow! She bit me!"

Amaya stared defiantly up at Zhao. "You wait 'till the Avatar gets here! Then you're in trouble!"

Zhao merely grinned as he kneeled down. "Oh, the Avatar will arrive to rescue you. No doubt about that. In fact, I'm counting on it!" He tousled her hair, before standing up and turning to a soldier who clumsily saluted him. "Corporal – prepare a messenger hawk. Inform the Fire Lord that the little girl is in custody."

"Right away, sir."

"Belay that order, Corporal." The door to the bridge opened again and a horrendous quartet strode onto the bridge. Fire Lord Lu Ten. Xin Fu. Ozai. And leading them was Sozin.

Zhao puffed out his chest and saluted. "My lords – I was not expecting you …"

Sozin strode past the Admiral and stared down at Amaya. "So this is the little girl? Amaya, is it? A beautiful name …" He knelt down so he was eye level with the girl. "It means 'Destiny of Air', does it not? Yes … destiny certainly smiles upon me today …"

.

.

.

"Are we close enough?" Aang shouted.

Katara was kneeling on the bison's saddle. The two Fire Nation airships making up the rear of Zhao's flotilla were within several yards. Behind them, Ursa kept some distance on her airship.

"I think we're close enough!" she called.

Toph stood up and cracked her knuckles as Aang pulled Appa up above the rear Fire Nation airship. "I love this part," she cackled as she jumped from the bison's saddle.

Sokka cheered her on. "Just like during the Comet!"

Toph landed gracefully on the outer hull of the Fire Nation airship. She stood up and grabbed the large steering fin. Whistling while she worked, she used her Metalbending to literally bend the fin like so much cardboard. She saluted up to Appa, who leveled up alongside her. The Blind Bandit leaped from the hull of the ship, back onto Appa's saddle. She lay back and placed her hands behind her head. "Time for some fireworks … if only I could see them …"

Aang pulled back on the bison's reigns. In front of them, the rear airship lost control. It listed helplessly to the left, its crew unable to regain control. It sheared right into the second airship. Aang shielded his eyes as the sky was lit with explosions. Then it darkened with thick, black smoke as the wreckage plummeted to the earth beneath.

.

.

.

Amaya shrank back from the madman that stood over her. Sozin was in his glory. The apex of power was almost his.

"Sirs! We have a situation!"

Sozin turned his attention to the Corporal. He was pointing at their rear viewscreen. Sozin narrowed his eyes. Two of the rear airships were reduced to utter wreckage. And now a dot was racing towards them. A dot that was getting bigger.

"The Avatar …" he breathed. Sozin lashed out and grabbed Zhao by the collar. "Didn't you destroy the Western Air Temple?!"

"We reduced it to absolute rubble!" Zhao protested.

Sozin tossed him to the ground and pointed at the viewscreen. "Then why is the Avatar alive and attacking us?!" He cleared his throat and instantly regained his composure. "No matter. I will deal with this nuisance myself." With a flutter of his red cloak, he whisked himself off the bridge.

Lu Ten prepared to give orders when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ozai's breath was deep in his nephew's ear. "Now. I have waited long enough and now the Avatar is here."

Lu Ten shifted uncomfortably. "The Avatar is no longer a threat, Uncle."

Ozai grabbed his nephew by the collar. Lu Ten didn't shrink, but he did listen closely to his Uncle's next words. "We've all made the mistake of underestimating the Avatar and his friends before … Give me my Firebending back I will end this once and for all!"

.

.

.

"They're slowing down … and turning!" Katara's eyes were narrowed as the flotilla of Fire Nation airships began decelerating and turning around.

Zuko knew what this meant. "They're moving into attack position." He turned to the beaten-up airship behind him. His mother was at the helm, Azula, Suki and Seizon at her side. She nodded in grim understanding. She turned to Azula and Seizon and Zuko could read her lips. "Hold on!"

What is she doing? Zuko thought as he watched the steering wheel spin uncontrollably in her hands. To his amazement, his Mother's airship sped up.

She's going to attack them head-on!

.

.

.

"We're in attack position now, sir." The Corporal stood on the bridge of the lead Fire Nation airship, which had executed a full 360-degree turn in midair. Lu Ten folded his arms. "Unleash all armaments." His eyes suddenly widened.

A sputtering airship was growing larger and larger in their viewscreen. It was speeding up – and on a direct collision course for them!

"Evasive maneuvers!" he barked.

"Too late!" the Corporal yelled.

They ducked for cover as Ursa's airship rammed them head-on.

.

.

.

Ursa spun her ship around at the very last second. The bridge of Lu Ten's airship shook violently as her ship sheared along its glass windows. She had maneuvered so as not to ram the airship fully through the enemy's bridge. She had sideswiped it enough to temporarily cripple it. Now, the glass windows on Lu Ten's bridge had been completely shattered.

.

.

.

Lu Ten cursed as he rose to his feet. Amaya was huddled under a table, crying. The Corporal and the other Firebenders on the bridge were horribly shaken up. Lu Ten narrowed his eyes as he watched that rusted bucket of bults that rammed them sputter and fly away.

"I want that rust-bucket blown out of the sky right now – do you hear me?!"

A blast of wind from a big bushy tail outside of the bridge blasted Lu Ten back against the wall. He forced himself to his feet, his temple throbbing. The Avatar's bison was right outside of their cockpit.

And the Avatar's friends were jumping through the broken viewscreen onto the bridge.

.

.

.

"Take the reigns!" Aang yelled, tossing them to Sokka.

"Right-o," Sokka replied, taking Aang's place on the bison's saddle. Aang followed Katara, Toph and Zuko, jumping from Appa through the broken airship, onto the bridge.

.

The temperature in Lu Ten's forehead was rising as the Avatar's friends quickly disabled the still shaken-up crew.

They spread out, surrounding him.

Lu Ten's arm shot out, grabbing the squirming and crying Amaya from under a piece of equipment. He held the child up with one arm and aimed his free hand at all of them. It pulsed as a fireball glowed between his fingers. "You want her?" he spat. "Then come get her!"

"You can't win, Lu Ten!" Aang yelled, the butt of his staff aimed at the Fire Lord.

"Avatar Aang, you and my dear cousin Zuko – of all people – should know what I'm capable of. Or would you like a repeat of our Agni Kai? I hear Naraka is exceptionally pleasant this time of year …"

Aang shrugged off his memories of that horrid place. "Not this time, Lu Ten! You're going down!"

"Don't you mean you're going up?"

Aang cocked his head.

Above, a circle of fire wheeled through the ceiling of the bridge, melting a hole, leading to exterior, top hull of the ship. Before anyone could react, two tendrils of flame snaked down, wrapping around the waist of Zuko like a cord. With a heave, Zuko was pulled up through the ceiling, onto the top of the airship.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the fireball pulsed from Lu Ten's palm, hitting the Air Monk square in the chest. With a cry, Aang was blasted out the cockpit window, plummeting hundreds of feet below.

.

Katara was already moving. "AAANG!" With a sudden leap, she dove through the broken glass, landing hard on a small platform at the bottom of the airship. With a slicing motion, a tentacle of water burst from her satchel, wrapping around the falling Aang's waist. She began hoisting him back up to her platform as the wind whipped around her hair.

.

"And that just leaves you!" Lu Ten sneered down at Toph.

Toph sneered back. "I like them odds!"

A shadow fell over them. Zhao was on his feet, snarling. Lu Ten extended his arm from which still dangled Amaya. "If you'd be so kind – take her to the prison cell for now. We'll deal with her later."

Lu Ten then charged straight for Toph, fire in his hands, as Zhao calmly carried the struggling Amaya off the bridge.

.

.

.

Zuko rose shakily to his feet. He was on top of the airship now. He struggled to maintain balance as the wind blew his hair about his face.

A figure towered over him.

Ozai.

A sudden flashback jolted Zuko. He was a thirteen-year old boy again, in an Agni Kai duel ring, on his knees pleading to his father for mercy -.

No.

He was not that boy anymore. He had killed that boy when he faced his father down during the Eclipse.

And despite his father having apparently regained his Firebending, Zuko would face him down again.

Zuko breathed in deeply, drawing himself to his full height. "What do you hope to accomplish from all this, Father? Do you honestly think Sozin will allow you to have the throne? Or Lu Ten? Since when do you serve anybody?!"

Ozai merely smiled. He calmly removed his outer red robe. His muscled chest gleamed in the sunlight as he let his hair down. "Have you learned nothing from me? Let Lu Ten and Sozin conquer the world. Let them. Let them do all the dirty work of conquering and pillaging … and when the time comes, I will take my rightful place as the Invincible Phoenix King!"

Zuko wasn't having it. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"You still have no respect for your father? Even after all these years? Perhaps another lesson is in order! A rematch – from when I first banished you."

Zuko nodded. "Agni Kai. Have it your way, Father!"

And the two slid into a combat stance.

.

.

.

Toph jumped backwards, hands spread out. Metal was stripped from the walls and floor, wrapping around her body like armor.

Lu Ten landed in front of her, blasting her back with fire.

Toph cried out, holding the metal around her like a cocoon.

Lu Ten laughed. "A Metalbender … I had heard of your talents. But metal melts … yes, it's liquifying already. Soon the metal will burn, fuse to your flesh …"

He was right. The metal was superheating. Toph had to act fast. With a sudden jerk, she shed her metal cocoon, blasting it forward into Lu Ten. The Fire Lord ducked, the gooey, melted mass hitting the cold floor with a hiss.

Lu Ten raised a flaming fist – his wrist was frozen in place against the wall. He looked up … Katara was there, determined, Aang at her side.

Lu Ten wrenched his wrist free. "I will melt you all down to your very bones!"

A chiding voice rang from the darkness. "Now Lu Ten, is that any way to treat our guests?" Lu Ten sneered as Sozin materialized out of the darkness, followed by Zhao and Xin Fu. "The little girl is secure?" Sozin asked.

Zhao nodded.

Sozin turned his attention back to Aang, Katara and Toph. His eyes bore into the Air Monk's. "I truly am sorry things have come to this, Roku."

Aang shook his head, his fingers twisting around his staff. "No. No you're not."

Sozin stretched out his hand warmly. "My offer from the Eastern Air Temple still stands … Join me, Roku. Do not cast away our friendship. Do you not remember the old days?"

Aang's eyes were darting to the left and right. Sozin was walking towards him. Xin Fu and Zhao were closing in from both sides. Lu Ten was standing up behind them.

There was no escaping.

Sozin was still talking. "We used to spar together, in the palace gardens. You do remember, don't you Roku? We can return to the good old days … and together, we can bring peace to this universe …"

"And what if I refuse?" Aang spat.

Flames erupted from the hands of Zhao and Lu Ten.

Aang held his ground. "Thanks for the offer, Sozin! But I've seen what 'friendship' means to you! No thanks!"

Sozin sighed. "Then, I am truly sorry, my old friend." Flames erupted from his palms. "I cannot allow you to interfere with my plans to save the world …"

"And do your 'allies' know of your real plans?" Aang asked.

Sozin remained stern-faced.

Aang shifted his gaze to Xin Fu, then Zhao and finally Lu Ten. "You three have deluded yourselves … to believe that Sozin will let you keep the Patron Spirits."

"Save your empty words, Avatar," Zhao replied. "With his aide, the Ocean and Moon Spirits are mine!"

"Not for much longer!" Aang spat back. "Oh, he didn't tell you the 'master plan?' Yeah, Sozin plans on stealing the Patron Spirits from you – now that he's got you all together. He plans on merging with the Spirits himself … take their power and connections to the Spirit World for his own. He thinks he can become another Avatar!"

"The boy speaks nonsense," Sozin replied, though his allies couldn't help but notice the slight sense of panic in his voice.

"Why would he allow you all to take the Spirits for your own, while he resigns himself to only the Air Spirit? It doesn't make sense … Lu Ten, you of all people should know how his mind works!"

Sozin glared at Lu Ten, before returning to the Avatar. "My allies are smarter than you give them credit for," Sozin replied. "They will not turn on me now …"

Aang peered past Sozin. "Tell me Zhao … Xin Fu … do you honestly believe Sozin would share power …"

"Enough!" Sozin spat. "We attack the boy as one!"

Xin Fu suddenly shifted his stance. "Unfortunately … the boy has a point!" He opened a pocket and withdrew a mound of dirt. He clenched his fist, turning it into a rock and pelted Sozin with it.

With a wave of his hand, Sozin batted the rock away.

Behind him, Zhao jumped into a wide stance and shot a jet of orange flame at Sozin. "I should've seen this coming!" The Beast deflected the attack, but Xin Fu was already attacking.

"Don't just stand there!" Sozin yelled at Lu Ten. "Destroy them!"

Lu Ten was staring off into space. "I trusted you … "

With a snarl, Sozin blasted Lu Ten off his feet. Zhao tackled the Beast from behind. Sozin spun, slamming the Admiral into a wall as Xin Fu jumped back into the fray.

And in that moment of distraction, Aang, Katara and Toph had slipped away from the bridge.

.

.

.

Blow for blow, they were evenly matched. Their fists connected. Their kicks connected. Flames. Jets of fire and molten slag erupted from all directions.

Ozai slid back along the hull of the airship. Zuko dove to the ground, rolled, and kicked up more fire as he jumped upright. Ozai spun, knocking aside his son's attacks. His eyes widened as a fireball came within centimeters of roasting him.

Perhaps he had underestimated the boy. Yes, his skill had increased tenfold, he would give him that. And he had developed a backbone … perhaps … perhaps the boy would have been an adequate Fire Lord.

If only his blasted Uncle hadn't poisoned his mind!

Zuko paused, panting. Ozai stood there, arms down. "You are fighting well, Prince Zuko. Much better than last time. Perhaps this time I will not have to give you a matching scar!"

Zuko's eye twitched at that remark. He slid into a battle stance again and was preparing to defend when he noticed something floating above them.

Ozai noticed it to. "Hmm?"

Ursa's airship was circling above.

.

From her cockpit, Ursa stared down at the Fire Nation airship below them. Zuko and Ozai were staring up at her.

Seizon pressed his masked face to the window. He looked down at the man standing below him, seeing him for the first time. "Father …"

Ursa gestured for Suki. "Can you fly one of these things?"

"I've had some experience." Suki gleefully took the wheel.

"What are you thinking, Mother?" Azula asked.

Ursa slid her broadswords into their sheaths over her shoulder. "Your brother needs help – and I've a few choice words for your Father."

Azula growled. "Then I'm coming too!"

Suki called over her shoulder as Ursa and Azula raced out of the cockpit. "Seizon and I will hold things down here!"

Seizon didn't hear her … he was too fixated on the man who gave him up as a baby …

.

.

.

Catlike, Ursa and Azula landed on the hull below them. Ursa pointed her swords at her husband. "Ozai! Enough!"

Ozai reacted with surprise, then pressed his hands together as though praying. "My wife … my dear, dear wife … I think I liked you better when you were brainwashed and much more … agreeable …"

Ursa spat on the ground. "What have you done, you Monster?!"

Ozai raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

Ursa pointed to her son. "Burning our Son's face! Exiling him on a hopeless mission! Not to mention forcing our only daughter to fight every day – forcing her to be perfect! Giving her an inferiority complex!"

Ozai's eye twitched. "Oh, but you have me all wrong, Ursa. You've got it all twisted. Everything I did … I did for their own good. Look at what banishment has done for the boy – he finally grew a backbone! He has become an elite Firebender – almost able to match me blow for blow. And as for Azula – she was perfect. Perfect, before her mind was poisoned by my brother. She was flawless in every way. And you … you nurtured the boy at Azula's expense! You never spent time with her, never invested in her the way I did!"

Ursa's eyes brimmed. She glanced over at Azula.

Azula was staring at Ursa. Tears were in her own eyes. "You called me a monster …" she admitted.

Ursa lowered her gaze. "I said many harsh things to her … about her …" Ursa looked up defiantly. "But I am proud of the young woman she has grown into!"

"Are you? And do you believe her, Azula? The woman who called you a monster, who abandoned you, favored your brother over you?"

"Don't listen to him," Zuko yelled.

Azula faltered. Her hands lowered. She stared at her mother, then back at her father, then to her mother again.

"He's messing with your mind!" Zuko yelled.

Ozai took a step forward. "What happened to you, Azula? You were perfect in every way? Why would side with the woman who abandoned you? The woman who sees as a monster? Why have you turned against your father – the man who always encouraged you? The man who always was there for you, provided for you. Did I not promote you to Fire Lord during the Comet? Do I deserve your disloyalty now?"

The wind whistled around them.

Ozai continued. "Or will you stand with me, Azula? Will you help me strike down the traitors in our family? Will you help me prune the family tree? Will you stand, once again, at my right hand?"

"Enough, Father!" Zuko was putting an end to this. "Azula sees right through you! She will not be swayed by your lies!" He was cut short as a jet of blue flame erupted right past his nose. He turned, astonished, as Azula took aim at him again.

"I have a mouth, Brother. I do not need you to speak for me!"

And Zuko's eyes widened as another jet of blue flame raced straight for his heart!

.

.

.

On the bridge of Zhao's airship, Xin Fu and Zhao were blasted back with fire. They were covered in scrapes and bruises.

Lu Ten was on his back, Sozin's boot on his throat. Sozin stared down at his great-grandson, disappointment etched on his features. "I had such high hopes for you, boy. But I will deal with you later." With a boot to the head, Lu Ten was down for the count.

.

.

.

A wall in the lower level of Zhao's airship caved in. Toph stood there, fist forward as Aang and Katara filed in.

"There!" Aang yelled.

Amaya peered up from a prison cell and anxiously raced up to the bars, gripping them in her little hands. "Mr. Aang! I knew you'd come for me, I just knew it!"

With a slice of water, the door to the cell was broken free. Katara scooped the little girl up in her arms. Toph walked to the end of the detention block. "Get that bison whistle of your ready, Twinkletoes." Cracking her knuckles, she punched the side of the wall. A man-sized gap appeared in the wall, opening up to the outside world. Aang stood in the gap and blew hard on his whistle.

"Sokka better not be slacking off," Toph grumbled.

"Who's slacking?" Appa was floating in front of them, Sokka sitting there with a giant grin.

Cradling Amaya closely, Katara leaped onto the saddle, followed by Toph. "Hurry up Twinkletoes!"

Aang nodded. He braced, ready to make the leap -.

ZAAAAPPPP!

A jolt of lightning flashed, missing Aang by seconds. The Avatar jumped, losing his footing. He toppled over the edge.

"AAANG!"

Aang reached out, grabbing the edge of the airship. His knuckles were whitening and he was dangling hundreds of feet in the air.

A boot crashed down on his knuckles. Aang screamed in white-hot, searing pain. He looked up … Sozin towered over him, grinding his knuckles down with his boot.

And Aang screamed again.

Gathering his strength, the Avatar gazed up at the bison. "Sokka – Go! Get Amaya out of here – far from here!"

Sozin stared up at the group on the bison. "I propose an exchange." He continued grinding Aang's fingers as he spoke. "The Avatar … for the girl …"

Katara pressed Amaya tightly against her chest. Sokka sat there, stone-faced.

Aang was screaming in agony.

"A one-time offer," Sozin continued. He pointed his fingers down at Aang's head. "And don't think about making any rescue attempts – or I'll short-circuit his brain with a precise jolt of lightning."

"Forget about me!" Aang yelled back to his friends. "Get out of here!"

Sokka, Katara and Toph sat there, Amaya sobbing, wondering what to do …

.

.

.

"I should have known you'd never change!" Zuko yelled, strafing along the hull of the airship as a wave of blue fire surged after him from Azula's fist.

Twin swords gleaming, Ursa charged at her husband, slashing away. Ozai snarled as she scored a glancing blow. A thin red line appeared on his forearm. Wiping the blood away, he braced, ready for Ursa's next attack.

Zuko was jumping high into the air – Azula was there, ready. Lightning came his way.

Zuko absorbed the lightning in his fingers. He landed on the hull, rolled and redirected it into the sky.

Azula was already reacting. She moved her hands fluidly, generating more power for an even stronger lightning blast. And she calmly took aim at Zuko.

.

.

.

Seizon was watching the whole thing from their airship. Making sure his mask was secure, he motioned to Suki. "Hold down the ship." With newfound purpose, Seizon strode off the bridge.

.

.

.

Zuko stood there, arms outstretched, breathing deeply, waiting for Azula's lightning to come. He would be ready to redirect it away. There was nothing she could throw at him anymore.

Glowing blue energy danced at the tips of the Princess' fingers.

Zuko closed his eyes, waiting for the right moment.

But to everyone's surprise, Azula aimed her fingers away from her brother – and directly at Ozai.

.

.

.

Ozai had knocked Ursa clean off her feet. Her swords rolled away from her and off the side of the airship. He placed his foot on her chest, gloating.

That was when he saw his daughter take aim at him.

What? Had she lost her mind?

Snarling, Ozai's fingers curled around Ursa's collar, and he forced his wife to her feet. He held her out in front of him and merely smiled at Azula. "Well, Daughter – what are you waiting for? Strike me!" And he held Ursa out in front of him.

Azula's eyes widened. She watched her mother struggling in Ozai's grip, fighting for her very life. The coward – he was using her as a human shield!

Azula closed her eyes, looked away, and shot the lightning harmlessly into the sky.

Ozai laughed. His foot connected with Ursa's spine. She screamed as her legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees. "Weakness," he spat. "Our family is rife with it."

Zuko looked over at Azula with amazement. "That was all a diversion …"

Azula shrugged. "I had to find an opening in Father's defenses somehow." She rolled her eyes. "Come now, Brother – remember, I always lie."

Zuko and Azula stood side-by-side.

Ozai growled. He backed to the edge of the airship, dragging Ursa back along with him. She struggled and cried out in pain.

"Let her go, Father!"

Ozai cocked his head, before gazing at the abyss below them. "Very poor choice of words."

The Father was so preoccupied with Ursa, that he never saw the hand on his shoulder behind him until he heard the voice in his ear.

"Pardon me … that happens to be my Mother."

Ozai turned … and a fist connected with his cheek, sending him sprawling back along the hull.

Seizon knelt down and extended a hand. Ursa took it and he helped his mother to her feet. Zuko joined them, allowing Ursa to lean on him for support.

Ozai pushed himself back to his feet with a fist. "Who is this … another pathetic challenger?"

Seizon stood bravely before them all. He looked at his mother and siblings … and at the monster that was unfortunately his father. With one hand, Seizon suddenly gripped the bottom of his mask and lifted it upwards. He tossed it overboard.

And for the first time, Zuko and Azula gazed upon the face of their elder brother.

.

.

.

"I don't understand," Ozai quipped. "Was that unmasking supposed to be dramatic?"

"I suppose not," Seizon replied. "After all – who could expect you to recognize this face after nearly two decades?"

Ozai narrowed his eyes. "Seizon …"

The boy took a step forward. "Yes, Father. Seizon. Your first-born. The one you discarded like trash at birth!"

Ursa nodded to her children. She would be fine. Zuko and Azula walked over, side-by-side with their brother.

"Your three children stand against you," Zuko said with all the defiance he could muster. "What now, Father?"

Ozai merely sneered. "It matters not … I will crush all three of you beneath my feet! None of you are worthy of calling yourselves my children! And there are plenty of concubines in the Royal Palace … I will merely start over …"

At that, Seizon, Azula and Zuko launched themselves into an all-out offensive against their Father.

Seizon blasted ball after ball of flame. Ozai jumped into the air, jets of fire on his heels. He circled above, before alighting behind them. Lightning arced from his fingers as he landed.

Zuko was there, throwing himself between his father and brother. He absorbed Ozai's lightning, redirecting it away from the ship into the sky. A tremendous clap of thunder followed.

Ozai flew up backwards into the air, summoning more power. A giant fireball appeared in his hand and he held it high over his head, his face a manic smile. The ball grew bigger. And bigger. And bigger.

Zuko spread his arms out. "Father – have you gone mad?! You'll destroy us all!"

Ozai simply didn't care.

With a calm, gentle move, he motioned with his hand and the glowing supernova began slowly, methodically, descending for his three children.

Seizon jumped up. He shoved Azula and Zuko out of the way. He stretched his hands out … he gripped the fireball as it reached them, holding it back. He encased his own hands in fire, protecting them from the searing heat.

It wasn't enough. The fireball was too large, too powerful. It forced Seizon backwards as he struggled with it … to the very edge of the airship. He screamed as he put all his power into stopping the attack.

Ozai, still levitating in the air with fire on his feet, folded his arms and began laughing.

A grim look of determination crossed Seizon's face. He pulled one of his hands back, igniting it with fire of his own. Summoning all of his strength, he punched the supernova.

Ozai lowered his arms.

The force of Seizon's punch had sent the fireball flying at top speed – right back at him.

"You think this will stop me?!" Ozai laughed.

Down below, Azula began moving her hands in a pattern, generating more electricity. The lightning glowed at her fingertips as she took off running. "Zuko!"

Zuko was there, running alongside her. Azula jumped into the air. Zuko caught her foot and with all his might, threw her high up at her father.

Azula flew at top-speed. She flipped in mid-air and kicked out. Her feet connected with the giant ball, kicking it hard towards her father. Ozai's eyes widened in shock as the ball accelerated, coming at him hard at top-speed.

Azula landed catlike back on the top of the airship, preparing for the coup-de-gras. She took aim with her fingers and discharged her lightning.

ZAAAAPPPPP!

The lightning struck the ball, coursing it with electricity as it reached Ozai.

The Phoenix King held out both hands. "I can't stop it!"

The sky turned white for an instant … Azula had turned the supernova into a bomb. She stood proudly with her two brothers and her Mother, enjoying the fine fireworks display as a family.

And as the smoke cleared, Ozai's smoking body hit the hull of the airship. Hard.

He lay there, at their feet, twitching and moaning.

His children and wife stood over him.

His eyes shot open!

He tried to stand up … his muscles had given out. He had been pushed to his limit.

He had been defeated – by his own children.

.

.

.

Ozai was on his knees, barely able to function. His hair hung limply around his face. Zuko stood over him, his hand pointed at his face.

Ozai bared his teeth. "Well … " his voice was barely a whisper. "What are you waiting for? Finish me, Prince Zuko …"

Zuko stared down at his Father. All the memories of the past several years surged through him. But especially that day … that Agni Kai. When he was on his knees, begging and pleading. "I meant you no disrespect! I am your loyal son!"

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

"I won't fight you!"

"You will learn respect! And suffering will be your teacher!"

Zuko turned his face away as he remembered the searing pain and blinding light.

All that hatred, resentment, bitterness rose up in him. He wanted to do it. He wanted to hurt his Father, the way his Father had hurt him. He gazed at Azula … he had always thought that Azula had the perfect life, being favored by Ozai. But now he understood she was also one of his many victims.

He stared at his Mother. Ursa was nearly in tears. He remembered what Ozai had done to her … forced her to kill his grandfather Azulon or he would kill Zuko. Then he banished her for doing exactly what he forced her to do.

And then his eyes fell on Seizon. The boy who Ozai just gave away as a child. And Zuko felt immense pity for him. Rejected as a newborn by the man who should have given him the most love.

He turned his attention back down at his father.

"Well?" Ozai sneered. "Or are you as weak as I have always suspected?"

And Zuko lowered his hand, and his head. "No. Not like this." His head shot up. "But no, Father. We won the Agni Kai. And as you passed judgment on me that day, so will I pass judgment on you." Zuko's face was inches from his father. "Banishment. That is your sentence."

Ozai's lips curled, baring his teeth.

"You are to never return to the Fire Nation. Oh, and Father … I'm giving you a mark of your banishment. A scar, to mark your dishonor. Like the one you gave me."

His hand hovered over Ozai's eye.

Ursa's hands were up to her chin. "Zuko!"

Zuko gazed down at his father, before lowering his hand. "No. Do you honestly think that I'm anything like you?! That I'm cruel enough to burn your face? No, Father. The scar I'm giving you won't be visible to anyone, but you will carry it for the rest of your life. The scar will sear your soul - that your son – your banished Prince – is a better man than you could ever hope to be."

He turned and joined his family as Ozai collapsed backwards in utter degradation.

.

.

.

"I am beginning to lose my patience." Sozin began stomping hard on Aang's fingers. Each of Aang's cries tore into the hearts of his friends. Sozin stared up at Katara. "I think it's an equal trade-off … the Avatar for the Air Spirit? Come now, you seem like a bright girl. Can't you tell a good deal when you see it?

Katara held Amaya tightly. "Shh, we're not giving you over to him."

Sozin sighed. "So be it." He aimed his index and middle finger at Aang's head. Aang closed his eyes as Sozin's fingers glowed, ready for the inevitable.

Zhao popped up behind Sozin and grabbed him, pinning his arms up behind his back, lifting him from off his feet.

Aang, unable to keep his grip, let go. He watched as the airship began growing smaller, and smaller and smaller.

.

.

.

"Sokka!"

"I'm on it!"

Appa looped below, picking up speed. Aang was too far gone … they weren't going to make it.

"Come on, Appa!" Sokka yelled. "You can do it! Do it for Aang!"

Closing his eyes, gritting his teeth, Appa exerted himself far more than ever before. The air whipped around his head and he zipped down, past Aang. Katara reached out with a tentacle of water, gently wrapping around Aang, pulling him into the bison's saddle.

.

.

.

Sozin struggled in Zhao's grip. Behind them, Lu Ten and Xin Fu appeared.

"So," Zhao snarled. "It's all true. You were planning to betray us …" Zhao looked over his shoulder at Lu Ten and Xin Fu. "Let's have us some fun, eh boys?"

Xin Fu nodded, grinning. Lu Ten merely looked away, wounded. "You promised," he muttered to his great-grandfather.

Xin Fu cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna rip every bone, limb from limb."

Zhao grinned. "I'll fry him alive …"

A smile appeared on Sozin's face. Suddenly, Sozin's body began glowing white hot. He was using Firebending to superheat his own body. Zhao yelped as his hands were scalded. He jerked his hands back and Sozin dropped to his feet. He stood and turned, before his hand lashed out, grabbing Zhao by the throat, lifting him off his feet with inhuman strength.

Zhao struggled in his iron grip.

Sozin began glowing.

Zhao began glowing.

Xin Fu and Lu Ten backed up as the radiance spread. Zhao screamed. Sozin opened his mouth. Two white, shapeless masses flew out of Zhao's mouth.

And just like that, Sozin had sucked the Ocean and Moon Spirits from the Admiral.

And Sozin's glowing intensified as he merged with the Ocean and Moon Spirits. Zhao dangled weakly from his hand. Sozin held Zhao's twitching form through the gap in the wall, dangling him hundreds of feet from the airship.

With a simple gesture, he opened his fingers and Zhao plummeted below.

Xin Fu prepared to Earthbend – Sozin had him in a second. Lu Ten watched with resignation on his face as Sozin repeated the process, sucking Pacha the Earth Spirit free from Xin Fu and integrating her into his own body.

And Sozin tossed Xin Fu's twitching body out of the ship.

Lu Ten knelt down in resignation. "You may have Ran and Shaw, Great Grandfather. I will not resist."

And with a flash of light, Sozin stole Ran and Shaw from Lu Ten.

Lu Ten lay on the floor, weakened. Sozin sighed, as though he had a long thirst that had finally been quenched. He was glowing. His power was shooting to levels before unseen. He observed his hands. Yes … almost there … just one more spirit.

He looked down at Lu Ten and offered him a hand.

Lu Ten looked at him questioningly. "You're not going to kill me?"

Sozin looked at him as though he grew another head. "Kill you? No. I have great plans for you still, Grandson. You are my vanguard. My greatest protégé. Why would I kill you after all your time of faithful service?" He helped Lu Ten to his feet … then suddenly slammed him into a wall. "But I must confess my disappointment. If you should ever touch me again, I will not hesitate to end you. Remember … I gave you your life back through Energybending … and I can take it away with just the snap of my fingers. Or worse … I can imprison you in Naraka … do we have an understanding, Grandson?"

Lu Ten nodded slowly. Sozin dropped him.

"Then the matter is over. I do hope we never find ourselves in this unfortunate situation again. After all, what matters more than family?"

.

.

.

Atop the airship, Zuko buckled as the vehicle thudded. "What was that?" A blinding blast of light shot up from the airship.

"It's Sozin," Azula realized. "He must've gotten ahold of one or a few of the Spirits."

"We have to move," Zuko said.

Above, Suki brought her airship parallel to theirs. Ursa slapped some cuffs onto Ozai's wrists and began leading him to Suki's airship. Ozai made eye contact with Zuko.

Zuko stared hard back at his father. "I will take back my throne," Zuko said. "And instead of regaining my honor, I will restore the honor of our entire family – the honor that you and our forefathers lost."

Ozai remained silent.

Suddenly, the airship rocked again. There was an explosion from the hull as Sozin burst up, followed by Lu Ten.

And Ozai grinned evilly.

.

.

.

Appa had leveled off. Aang, Katara, Amaya and Toph watched as Sozin and Lu Ten confronted Zuko, Azula, Ursa and Seizon.

"They'll be no match," Aang said. "Sokka – take the reigns and guard Amaya with your life. Get us close enough … Katara, Toph, are you in?"

"Of course," Katara replied.

Toph punched her fist into her hand. "Let's end this all right now – for good!"

Aang nodded. "Sokka get us close enough to jump onto the ship, then take Amaya and get far from here!"

.

.

.

Sozin advanced on Zuko, Lu Ten right behind him.

Zuko stared hard at Lu Ten. "He took the Fire Spirits from you, didn't he?"

Lu Ten remained silent.

Zuko scoffed. "Why do you remain loyal to him? You can join us … help us take him down!"

Sozin's throat erupted with laughter. "Lu Ten remembers who gave him his life back. Who put him on the path to power. He will never turn against me."

Lu Ten stood there, head down.

Zuko's eyes were imploring. "Lu Ten … please … we were friends once … and your Father …"

"Your father abandoned you," Sozin snarled to Lu Ten. "Never forget – he never sought you out. Never searched for your body. And he gave up the battle when we could have still won!"

Lu Ten's eyes were darting between Zuko and Sozin.

"You can't blame Uncle for what happened!" Zuko protested. "He had no way of knowing you survived. His men gave him a report and he believed them." He held his hands out, walking towards his cousin. "Lu Ten, look at what's happening. You know Sozin only cares about power … he will destroy the Fire Nation along with the rest of the world … is that what you want? I can't believe it is. I refuse to believe that Uncle would raise a man to want that!"

He stood close to Lu Ten, staring at him with compassion. "Come with us." He extended his hand.

Lu Ten slowly, shakily, reached out. Their fingers were inches from each other.

And Lu Ten's face twisted with rage and hate. "NO!" He slapped Zuko's hand away, before blasting him in the chest with Fire. He stared down at his cousin. "Great Grandfather may have taken the Fire Spirits from me, but he graciously allowed me to keep my Firebending! And what have you taken, usurper?! You stole my throne!"

Above, Aang, Katara and Toph dropped onto the hull. "That's enough, Lu Ten!" Aang yelled.

Lu Ten stood next to Sozin, chest out.

Aang shook his head. "I don't care how powerful the two of you have become … this ends today!"

"I agree," Sozin hissed, before he and Lu Ten charged.

Ozai's eyes were slits. He had spent the last few moments mustering up his strength, gathering what was left. His eyes were on the now retreating sky bison. One final act …

With a grunt, Ozai superheated the cuffs holding his hands. They melted from his wrists. Before anyone could stop him, he shot off the hull of the airship like a cork, propelled forward by the fire on his heels.

.

Sokka was flying Appa as fast as he could, Amaya on his lap. The little girl looked behind them and gasped, pointing frighteningly.

"Mr. Sokka – Look!"

Sokka glanced over his shoulder.

Ozai was flying as though shot out of a cannon – right towards them.

Gritting his teeth, Sokka pulled out his boomerang and hurled with all his might. Ozai strafed to the left, dodging it.

The boomerang whirled around, heading right for Ozai's back.

The Phoenix King incinerated it on the spot.

Ozai landed on Appa's saddle. Sokka stood up, drawing his sword. Ozai sidestepped his attack, before kicking the boy's legs out from under him. Sokka fell over the side of Appa's rump, holding onto his tail. Appa roared in pain as he felt Sokka pulling on his tail. He lost control and began listing.

Ozai reached out and grabbed the screaming little girl. With a puff of orange at his feet, he took off like a cannon again, heading straight for Sozin's airship.

.

.

.

Even without all of the Patron Spirits, Sozin was too much for them. He and Lu Ten held their own quite effectively, battling Team Avatar to the very edge of the airship.

Ozai landed in the middle of the fray and held out the struggling little girl.

Aang's eyes widened. "No …" He rushed to his feet, staff at hand, ready to attack.

Ozai held the little girl over the edge of the airship. Aang stopped short.

The Phoenix King was grinning. "Don't think I won't let her go … I'll drop her."

Aang held his hands out cautiously.

The knife-like smile grew across Ozai's face. "Perhaps the Air Spirit will kick in and save her … or perhaps it'll let her splat on the ground below. One way or another, it'll have to leave her body …"

Aang and the rest of the team stood there. They knew the madman wasn't bluffing.

"How easily controlled the Avatar is," Ozai said. "Just threaten an innocent, and he becomes putty in your hand … as though I wasn't going to drop her anyway."

And Ozai opened his fingers.

And Amaya plunged from the side of the airship.

.

.

.

Aang was already running, the glider wings popping open from the side of his staff. He didn't care that he couldn't Airbend … didn't care that he couldn't even remember how to Airbend … his mind had one singular focus.

To save this little girl.

"AAANGG!"

Katara's voice tore through the skies.

And Aang plummeted along with Amaya.

.

Sokka had climbed back into the driver's seat on Appa. He saw the two figures falling. He flicked the reigns, urging Appa on.

He wouldn't make it in time.

"Oh no …"

.

Aang was parallel with Amaya as they plummeted at top speed. He reached out with one hand and grabbed her by the waist, drawing her in. He looked up at the glider, hoping and praying that a current of air would flow under the wings, propelling them up.

Or at least cushion them for a landing.

But to no avail.

They only picked up speed on their downward fall.

And Aang held the little girl closely, comforting her in their last moments …

.

But Amaya's body began glowing.

Aang opened one eye to see that the two of them were enveloped in gold light.

A burst of air blew up from under them.

Aang could see the image of a golden stag, breathing, blowing them back upwards.

Fei Lian had manifested in this little girl.

The Air Spirit had saved them again.

.

To everyone's utter shock, and to Katara's great relief, Aang and Amaya were blown upward onto Appa's saddle.

.

Sozin roared with rage. His body turned orange and blue, and the images of Ran and Shaw shot up into the sky. Sozin held out a hand and turned it into a whip of flame. He lashed out with it. It flicked out yards into the distance towards the Avatar's bison … it wrapped itself around Amaya's body like a cord and with a yank, the little girl screamed and was plucked right out from Aang's hands!

Aang yelled. "Sokka! Turn around! Now!"

"Way ahead of you!"

Appa circled around, zooming for the airship at top speed.

.

Team Avatar launched themselves at Sozin as one. Lu Ten stood between them and jumped into a squat. A wall of flames issued up, blasting Katara, Toph and Ursa back.

Zuko, Azula and Seizon burst through the wall of flames, ready to unleash all heck on Sozin at once.

Amaya was dangling from his fist. She was no longer struggling … she was barely conscious. Fei Lian appeared, levitating above her head … and then, the Air Spirit seemed to fade. Her energy seemed to be sucked into a vortex which funneled straight into Sozin's chest. The vortex sucked the Air Spirit right out from the little girl.

They were too late …

Sozin had done it. He had absorbed Fei Lian, merged with the Air Spirit as he had done with the Ocean, Moon, Earth and Fire spirits.

They were too late.

.

Aang leaped off of Appa's saddle onto the airship. He watched in helpless horror as the sky turned dark red around them. Black storm clouds appeared out of nowhere. Lightning knifed down around them.

Across the landscape, tornadoes descended. Tsunamis flooded the shoreline. The ground quaked and lava burst up.

Sozin was levitating. Amaya was dropped at his feet as he flew up into the sky, his body now glowing. A sphere of air formed around him. Fire, water and earth circled him like wheels. He clenched his fist … the ground below them shook violently. He raised a hand, and a one-hundred-foot wave crashed. He punched a fist, and volcanoes simultaneously erupted. He spun his hands, and the tornadoes all began coalescing, merging into one monster vortex under Sozin's control.

Aang rushed across the airship, scooping the now unconscious Amaya up into his arms. He spared a glance up … Sozin looked down at him. White light bubbled from his eyes and mouth. The power of the Spirit World now coursed through him …. He controlled the Patron Spirits, and thus had mastery over both worlds – mortal and spiritual.

He had created a new Avatar … an evil Avatar …

His voice thundered across the landscape.

"I am a god …"

Lu Ten fell to one knee in humble and reverent fealty.

.

.

.

"Aang – we've gotta go! Now!"

Suki had extended a ramp from her airship. Katara, Toph and Zuko were racing for Appa as Sokka motioned for them to hurry up.

Ursa, Azula and Seizon were rushing for the entry ramp on Suki's airship.

Sozin's evil, glowing eyes shot down at Aang who was running, racing across the airship, preparing to leap for Appa.

"Do you think you will escape me here today … there can be room for only one Avatar …"

Sozin raised his index and middle finger. Lighting knifed down from the sky, entering his body. He calmly took aim at the retreating monk. "Goodbye, Roku."

And he took his shot.

.

.

.

"Sokka – catch!"

Aang hurled Amaya with all his might. Sokka caught the little girl in his arms. Katara, Toph and Zuko were in Appa's saddle, urging him on.

From their airship, Suki, Ursa, Seizon and Azula watched helplessly.

The lighting was faster and more powerful than anything they had ever seen. It reduced the air around it into pure ozone.

And Aang stiffened. The lightning entered in through his back, where he had been struck the first time.

He didn't scream.

He didn't even know whether he felt it.

But he heard.

He heard Katara's horrible scream of anguish.

He saw.

He saw Katara's face, the same face she had that day in the Catacombs, when Azula had blasted him with lightning of her own.

He returned her gaze with a sad look of a failure.

"I'm … sorry …" he wheezed.

And then Sozin's airship exploded.

.

.

.

"NOOOO!"

Team Avatar all watched in horror and grief as Sozin's airship blew into a million fragments.

And there was no sign of Aang.

He appeared to have been blown to smithereens …

Above, Sozin was still encapsulated in his air sphere. The sphere had extended to enrapture Lu Ten, keeping him afloat at Sozin's feet.

Katara shoved Sokka. "We've got to find him … Hurry!"

Sozin's gaze was now fixed on them. He raised his fingers, and another bolt of lightning surged into his body. He took aim.

"We've gotta go or we're all toast!" Sokka shrieked.

Zuko placed his hand on Katara's shoulder. "Katara … he's right … we gotta go …"

Katara batted his hand away. "I can't believe you … any of you … how can you just abandon him like that?!"

"Katara … there's no way he survived that …"

"He's stronger than that! And you know it! I can't believe you would all be so selfish!"

"Katara …" Sokka protested. "He's getting ready to fire …!"

A gleam appeared in Sozin's eyes.

Zuko took Katara by the shoulders. "You think you're the only one who cares about Aang? You're crazy if you think that! But I also care about everyone on this bison! We've got to go! Now! What would Aang tell you to do!"

Katara averted her gaze. "He can't be gone ... he just can't …"

Zuko pulled her into a hug. Their tears mixed.

Sokka flicked the reigns and Appa took off at top speed, followed by Suki's airship.

Sozin casually pointed his fingers, alternating between the bison and the airship. "Eenie meenie, miney moe …"

Below, Lu Ten gripped his ankle. "Grandfather … let them go."

Sozin looked down at his great-grandson.

"They're not worth the energy," Lu Ten pointed out.

"Is this compassion I sense?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "No … but why waste your newfound powers on such cretins? Besides, wouldn't it be more fun to hunt them down one by one?"

Sozin lowered his fingers as the bison and airship disappeared from view. They were no longer a threat to him.

And besides …

The Avatar was dead!

He had done it! He had won!

Sozin had assumed his rightful place in the universe as its new Avatar …

.

.

.

But fate is funny thing …

A stream of water flowed through the woods below. A carcass was floating atop it, facedown. It flowed downstream, bumping into several rocks, before getting caught along the shore bed.

Aang lay facedown, his upper body resting on the shoreline. He labored for breath. His back was blackened and charred, a giant hole in his shirt which was now horribly singed.

"Help …" he breathed.

Nobody.

This was it, he knew. He would die out here … he had failed. Some Avatar he had turned out to be. Sozin had achieved everything he wanted.

And he would cause the end of all things.

There was no hope now.

His eyes slowly closed, and he breathed one final time as his body sank back into the river.

.

.

.

A hand lashed out into the stream, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the river. The figure pressed down hard on his chest, and Aang coughed and sputtered up water. His body twitched. He was weakened.

His vision swam.

His savior came into focus.

"Funny isn't it?" Zhao asked. "You took my life with the Ocean Spirit at the North Pole … and now here I am pulling you out of the water …"

Aang stared up at him. Every muscle felt as though it were on fire. If Zhao wanted to kill him, he would have no defense.

"Just finish me and be done," Aang lamented. "I've failed." He turned his head away.

"Not so fast." Zhao was serious. "I see potential for a … mutually beneficial agreement …" The Admiral stood up and began pacing. "Sozin has betrayed me … he stole the Ocean and Moon Spirits from me – Spirits that were rightfully mine! But he didn't take away one gift he gave me … I still retain my ability to bend energy …"

Aang stared up at the sky, processing this. His every nerve felt on fire, yet Zhao continued on.

"Join me, Avatar. Help me wreak my vengeance upon him … help restore my position in the Fire Nation … and I'll see if we can't restore your bending."

"Forget it," Aang spat. "I'll … never join … you …"

"Then your friends … your allies … they will all die … Unless … unless you are willing to do the difficult things you didn't think you could do before … desperate times make for desperate allies … so what say you, Avatar … Partners?"

He knew he should say no. He knew he should just reject him and die here.

But instead, he found himself saying something else.

"Yes … partners …"

And the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Zhao's grinning face.

.

.

.

Author's Note: Okay, everyone take a deep breath. The next several chapters will be my multi-chapter series finale, similar to "Sozin's Comet." Things seem pretty hopeless right now.

As the second half of the story closes, I would like to take some more time to go over some of my ideas for the second half of the story, as well as give you my criteria for the finale. Then, at the very end, I put together a small trailer for the series finale.

Plotting: This is Book 4: Air. As stated in the mid-series finale, each book focuses on Aang learning an element. I had set it up for Aang to learn Airbending. Part of the plot was set up so Aang would have to learn Airbending from Brother Truth. This was when I pulled my Seizon reveal, as well as my ultimate twist – Brother Truth's true identity as Fire Lord Sozin.

As the second half progressed, it was necessary to really up the stakes. In Book 1, it was the death of the Moon Spirit and the Siege of the North. In Book 2, it was Azula's coup. In Book 3 it was the Comet and the final battle with Fire Lord Ozai.

For Book 4, it should be absolutely apocalyptic. Sozin has now stolen the Patron Spirits and has become the equivalent of a new Avatar. Yama is planning to rain down destruction and devastation. The war to end all wars will begin.

Sozin: So why did I bring back Sozin as the big bad for this story? Well, as discussed in the mid-series finale, I wanted this final book to go full circle, back to the beginning. This war will end the way it began – the Fire Nation vs. the Air Nomads. See, I felt that Aang defeating Ozai wasn't enough to fully end this war. Ozai isn't the one who started it and his ideology wasn't necessarily the same as Sozin's. Ozai wanted power and used the propaganda line of "saving the world" as the excuse. For Sozin, he genuinely believed that he is saving the world.

Sozin is evil, but many evil people are not intentionally so. Truly evil people don't wear black capes and twirl moustaches and tie women to train tracks … truly evil people always believe they're doing good. The ends justifies the means, no matter the means.

And Sozin had many right viewpoints. There were famines at that time throughout the Four Nations. There was bottomless poverty. He wanted to share the goodness and riches of the Fire Nation, which was prosperous at the time, with the rest of the world. But they wouldn't let him. Instead of respecting their sovereignty, Sozin decided he would force the rest of the world into prosperity by instigating the 100 Year War. In his mind, it would end in one of two ways. The Fire Nation would win and force prosperity on the rest of the world. Or, the Fire Nation would lose, in which case the war efforts would have boosted the economies of the other nations (similar to what happened in the USA after WW2). So it was a win-win.

Part of Sozin's pathos, however, was how uninterested the Air Nomads were in helping the world. In his mind, they claimed to be enlightened and for the common good, yet they did nothing for others but sat in their monasteries and temples. In his mind, they should have been something akin to enlightened samurai or Jedi – going from town to town doing good. And the Avatar … the Avatars held a special animosity in his heart. When Roku rejected Sozin's plan to "save the world" at his wedding, Sozin saw that as an evil on Roku's part. He looked at the past Avatars who were active during times of famine and wondered why they didn't use force to make the world comply with the universal good. In his mind, the Avatars should have used force and the that they didn't is proof that the Avatar Spirit was choosing the wrong people. Sozin genuinely believed that he alone saw these things going on in the world and that he was the only one with the will to do the horrible things needed to save the world. That is why he came to believe that the Avatar Spirit should have chosen him over Roku. This lay the foundation for his motivation to steal the Patron Spirits and use their connections to the Spirit World to connect himself to the spiritual realm and energies of the cosmos … to become a new Avatar and start the Avatar Cycle over.

And so, I brought the story back to the beginning. The final villain is the first villain. His ideology – even more so than him – is what needs to be defeated for this 100 Year War to finally end.

Aang: The final book should also explore the inner conflict with Aang. Number one, Aang already suffers from low self-esteem and frequently doubts himself. How much more so without his bending or connection to the Avatar Spirit? Aang also tends to lash out at people he cares about with meaning to. In this case, Katara, to the point where they broke up. They still care deeply about each other, but can they make it all work?

Can they even forgive each other?

Since this is Book 4: Air, I wanted to tie the pathos of the Air Nomads to Aang's inner conflict. Everyone's always talking about whether the Air Nomads will return, but I subverted that question and asked a new one: should the Air Nomads return?

Sozin had a point. The Air Nomads may have focused too much on enlightenment and not enough on action. Other actions severely shook Aang's faith in them such as learning that the Air Nomads founded the Court and that any Air Nomads who weren't benders were kept secret and sent to the monastery.

I hope to explore these themes in the finale. Aang will wrestle with the question of his identity. Book 3 explored this to some extent, with Aang's conflict between the Air Nomads' teachings of not killing and doing what needs to be done. I plan to invert this conflict and ask the question … why should Aang follow the teachings of the Air Nomads? Are their teachings worth preserving? Are the Air Nomads worth restoring? Are they worth redemption?

Seizon: Seizon was never meant to play as big a role as he did. He was supposed to stay dead originally. His sole purpose was to be the red herring to conceal the Lu Ten reveal. However, he came into my mind fully formulated and I really wanted to incorporate him. His character really flowed from me. Azula and Zuko are both notoriously socially awkward … even more so is Seizon. Azula and Zuko are awkward in frequently aggressive or threatening ways … Seizon is shy and nervous. He doesn't believe in himself, but when the time came to protect his newfound friends, his boldness surprised even himself.

Azula: Azula has gone through some subtle changes. I wouldn't argue she's a hero by any means, but she has enough sense to realize siding with her father and great-grandfather will result in her death. I always thought Jet would be a fun love interest for her especially given his feelings about the Fire Nation, though I am also partial to Sokkla (see my other story, hint hint). Will they end up together? Will Azula follow through on her decision to help the good guys? So far she has, but she's as unpredictable as they come. Can she even be happy with a guy if she even tried?

Otherwise, the shipping will remain canon. I am not, I repeat NOT, trying to start a shipping war here.

The Finale

The finale has to be as epic as they come. All heck is going to break loose. So what kind of things will we have to look forward to:

Aang's Inner Conflict: As I discussed above, I really want to tackle Aang's inner conflict. There's been a storm brewing inside of him and it really blew up when he learned the Air Nomads weren't as perfect as he thought they were. The Air Nomads were as flawed as the other nations, just in different ways. So why should Aang value their teachings over any other? To reiterate: the question isn't could the Air Nomads return. The question is should they return?

What about Aang's love life? He and Katara broke up, but like any young love that splits up, they somehow still end up remaining in each other's lives (they can't exactly follow the 'no-contact' rule). Can they end up together? Aang would like to, but he also realizes that his feelings for Katara must remain secondary to the objective, especially since all life everywhere is on the line. He must sideline his feelings for Katara, even though he desperately wants to make up with her.

What about this newfangled alliance with Zhao? Zhao wants revenge and is out for blood. This – this is the reason I restored Zhao. For this moment. Zhao will be the first of many trials and temptations Aang faces. He will embody the morality questions posed above and he will feed that inner conflict in Aang in very negative ways. Misery loves company and Aang will be tempted to come around to Zhao's way of thinking in a lot of ways.

The Greater Conflict: The war to end all wars. Sozin now has the power to prove he is the Avatar to the whole world. He'll play up the whole "Pretend to be Aang" schtick since most of the world still believes Aang saved them from the Fire Nation and brought peace. The teeming masses, deceived into believing Sozin is Aang, will be prepared to swear allegiance to him – mind, body and soul. The World Peace Coalition will have greater powers to root out those who oppose it, since the world believes it is now helmed by the Avatar. Inquisitions, gestapo, secret police, political enemies vanishing into the night, forced labor camps … the World Peace Coalition will be remade into Avatar's version of Nazism under "Aang" (Sozin) (yes, yes, I know Godwin's Law and all that). And there will be legions across the nations, eager to join the "World Peace Army" to crush "the enemies of peace" (Aang's side).

The World Peace Army will of course be helmed by the Fire Nation, but it will be manned by soldiers across all the nations. It is the greatest military force the world has ever seen. And Aang and allies will have to face it head-on.

That is not to say Aang won't have allies. Iroh has been hard at work since he disappeared from the Sun Ruins. We'll have a great big reunion of everyone from the Invasion, as well as everyone else Iroh could find including the Zhangs and Gan Jins, Aunt Wu, June the bounty hunter, the hippie Chong who has a new song ("secret Aaaaaarrmy!), as well as countless others. As hopeless as things seem, Aang is not alone. Even the Ember Island Players will make a cameo (because I can't end this thing without torturing the Gang one final time).

In the background to all of this is Yama. She has given Aang plenty of time to turn this thing around, but she is beginning to lose her patience.

Which Koh cannot wait for and will take it upon himself to speed things up …

The Final Battle: Which brings us to the point that everything has been leading up to. The battle between the Avatar and Fire Lord. The battle to end all battles. The battle that Roku should have had and ended One Hundred Years War before it began.

Sozin, all powerful and now basically an Avatar in his own right and Aang (spoiler alert) the Avatar himself, clashing in one final, titanic struggle between good and evil. I want this battle to be as personal and epic as possible. And it is highly personal for both of them. I mean, this is the man who murdered all of Aang's people. This is the man who set off the events of the entire series. And here we are, full circle, back to the villain who started it all.

I hope everyone's pumped. I am! And now, I may have promised something about a trailer for the finale … so, for your reading pleasure, please enjoy the trailer for the finale:

.

.

.

The screen starts black.

"Long ago, the Four Nations used to live together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked."

.

.

.

We open on a massive navy. Lines upon lines of Fire Nation warships as far as the eye can see. The sky thickens and turns black as a flotilla of Fire Nation airships block out the sun like locusts.

.

Ozai stands in front of Ba Sing Se's Royal Palace, throngs of crowds in humble worship. An enormous statue of former Lord Minister Kohta appears behind him. It comes to life and speaks:

"Let those who oppose peace be marked with condemnation. All men, all women, all children shall adhere to the One True and Everlasting Doctrine. For in the Avatar is the true and everlasting peace!"

"No more will there be Four Nations! Hereafter, you are One Nation, One People, One Voice! The Voice of the Avatar!"

Ozai stands, acting at a false prophet. "The Spirits have spoken!"

Crowds throng him.

"Come forward those who would serve! Come – serve your Avatar!"

.

Hundreds of thousands of people enlist in the World Peace Army.

.

We cut to various shots across the world. People are arrested for hiding dissenters beneath floorboards.

The elderly are ripped, screaming, from their homes by the new gestapo.

We cut to Earth Kingdomers, forced to labor for ore for the Fire Nation's navy. An old man passes out from heat exhaustion. A Fire Nation official cracks a whip and the rest scurry to mine harder.

.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most … he vanished …"

.

Sokka, Zuko, Toph and Katara are sitting in a war tent. Hakoda and Bato are pouring over maps with Chief Arnook. Hakoda shakes his head. "It's too risky … we don't have enough men …"

Arnook pounds his fist on the table. "These are desperate times! And in case you haven't noticed, the Avatar is gone. Again!"

Hakoda sighs.

Arnook gets up to leave. "You have until midday tomorrow to decide. Otherwise, the men under my command leave to attack!"

.

Sokka is shaking his head. "It's foolishness! He's walking right into a death trap!"

.

Haru is walking with Sokka through the crowds. "He's afraid, Sokka. And frustrated. We all are." He waves his hand and Sokka sees the lines of tents with various factions from across the world. "They all feel as though they've got to do something …"

.

We cut to Azula and Jet arguing in a tent. Jet is bandaged and wounded. Azula is dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing similar to her outfit when she conquered Ba Sing Se. Jet is yelling. "How many times can one person say they're sorry?!"

Azula places a bowl of food down and stands up to leave. "I can see it was a mistake coming here. Goodbye, Jet. I never wish to see you again."

"Ever?! Fine!" He sighs and slumps in his chair.

.

Volunteers are lining up for Arnook's death mission. Onlookers watch in horror and hand flowers to the volunteers. Azula is among the crowd.

Jet rushes up to Arnook. "Wait – one more volunteer!" He puffs out his chest. "A suicide mission?! Count me in!"

Arnook anoints his head with war paint. Jet turns and makes eye contact with Azula. He turns and walks away, while Azula turns and leaves. The second she enters a tent, she breaks down into tears in a fetal position.

.

Iroh is sitting. He places a cup of tea gingerly on a table. "This will be the greatest test any of us have ever faced. And if we cannot conquer the enemy inside, we will be devoured by the enemy outside …"

.

We cut to Aang in the woods at night. He is bruised, beaten and bloodied. Zhao stands over him. They had been sparring. "You call that a punch?"

.

Zhao is standing in those woods. A tree behind him is on fire. Aang is on his knees in front of him, pleading. "Please Zhao – stop this! Those trees don't deserve to be burned! Those animals don't deserve to lose their homes!"

Zhao aims his hand and lights another tree on fire. Small animals rush out from under its roots in terror.

"Then stop me. Show me you have what it takes!"

.

Aang and Zhao are sitting around a campfire. Aang is eating berries, while Zhao has a plate of meat on his lap. Zhao is incredulous. "Why do you cling to the traditions of the dead?"

Aang gets up to leave. Zhao is yelling after him. "I know what you are! You're selfish! And a coward!"

Aang stops.

"Are the traditions of the Air Nomads really worth the lives of every living thing?! Are they that much superior to the teachings of the Earth Kingdom? Or the Water Tribes? When will you stop being an Air Nomad and actually be the Avatar?! Or do you not have the strength?!"

Aang whirls around. "I will do whatever it takes to save this world!"

"Then prove it!"

"How?"

Zhao offers him a plate filled with meat.

.

Aang sees a group of Earthbenders in a field. He looks up at Zhao. "You said anything," Zhao says.

Aang sighs.

Red and blue lights fill the sky.

.

The screen goes black. We only hear Zhao's voice. "You have exceeded my expectations in all areas … now, the final test. To see if you've well and truly broken free of your indoctrination."

We open on Zhao and Aang standing over a man in a kneeling position. The man's wrists and ankles are bound and a black hood covers his head. Zhao hands Aang an executioner's broadsword, then forces the hooded man's head down, exposing his neck.

"Do the honors."

Aang gulps … he raises the sword.

Zhao smiles as there's the sound of a swish and a thud.

.

"We must all make sacrifices," Iroh says calmly, sipping tea. "And now, for the good of the world, the time has come for me to make the ultimate sacrifice …"

Zuko is protesting. "You can't!"

.

Iroh is walking along a dark path at night sadly. He is singing "Leaves from the vine." Katara and Zuko are walking with him, begging him. "Please … there's got to be another way."

Iroh turns to them and wipes his eyes. "Do not cry for an old man who has lived a long life filled with joy and wisdom … I have made my peace … save for one …"

"Lu Ten …"

.

Lu Ten is sitting at Ozai's right hand, overseeing several Firebenders practice.

.

"A Hundred Years have passed, and my brother and I have discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone …"

.

We cut to Aang. He's in a deserted village. Black humanoids are ransacking the place. Terror is everywhere … One of them grabs him … Aang struggles in its grip … the humanoid has no face …

.

We cut to Aang … he's in a dark room lit with candles. There is a hooded figure. Aunt Wu and Guru Pathik stand on either side of the figure.

.

We cut to Aang … he's on his knees. Every Avatar who has ever lived is before him. Avatars Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk and Yangchen in particular are highlighted. They are also joined by an array of spirits including Hei Bei and the Painted Lady.

.

Aang is standing in front of an ethereal ocean in Outer Space. Above him, the constellations form a towering image of himself in the Avatar State. And from the Ocean … rise three giant Lion-Turtles.

.

"But I believe … Aang can save the world …"

.

The Avatar: The Last Airbender theme song begins playing. It gets louder and louder with each shot.

.

The War to end all wars has begun.

.

Lu Ten single-handedly duels both Azula and Zuko in an Agni Kai, while Ozai sits on a throne watching, an injured Ursa staring on helplessly.

.

Sozin's voice rings out. "We will end this … where it began." We cut to the Southern Air Temple.

.

The Court is convening. Koh slithers out of the shadows.

.

Sozin is standing in a makeshift arena. Aang enters behind him. They stare each other down, ready for the final battle.

.

Team Avatar battles off waves of enemies on the mountains … lines of tanks are sprawling up after them.

.

It is night. Lightning, rain, hail, volcanoes and tornadoes erupt all across the battlefield as Aang and Sozin face-off in the final battle. They are on a pillar of earth. Aang punches. Sozin catches the punch … they struggle in each other's grip, each fighting to gain control …

.

Yama watches the proceedings, growing impatient.

.

Aang and Katara share a final kiss.

.

Sokka and Suki next.

.

Zuko and Mai.

.

Katara is plummeting off a cliff. Aang is racing down to catch her.

.

Sozin is surrounded by a sphere of air, white light bubbling out of his eyes and mouth. He is unstoppable.

.

All of this builds to a final crescendo and the screen goes black.

When it opens again, Aang is on his knees. A figure has his back to him.

The figure turns. "Hello, Aang …"

It is Monk Gyatso …

The Legacy of Air

Part 1: Hour of Temptation

Part 2: The Human Spirit

Part 3: The Sacrifice

Part 4: The Last Day

Part 5: Avatar vs. Fire Lord

Part 6: The Last Airbender

Coming soon!


End file.
